Un amour à taire
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Un Drame... Un complot... De la Haine... De la provocation... Réaction... conséquences... Qu'est ce qui fait qu'Hermione change à ce point? Que cache-t-elle? Son coeur a-t-il vraiment chaviré pour le mauvais coté? Venez le découvrir... HG/DM HP/GW RW/PP
1. Prologue

Et bin voilà, C'est parti pour une fic de plus! J'avais dis que dés qu'elle serait commencée sur mon blog, je la posterais, donc, en voici le résumé, et le prologue, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, pardon d'avance si il y a fautes d'orthographe, je fais attention, mais il se peut qu'il y'en ai une par ci par là, sait on jamais bonne lecture bisouxx

Je

* * *

_**Comment le cœur peut prendre le dessus, sur la tête ? Comment la haine, peut laisser place à l'amour ? Comment la passion, peut évincer la raison ? Comme dit le dicton, le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ne connaît pas ! Et Hermione va l'apprendre à ses dépends… Morfondue dans la tristesse, de la perte d'un être cher, elle prendra les coups de la vie, les claques, et encaissera tout, sur ses frêles épaules, forte de l'extérieur, mais si fragile de l'intérieur… parviendra-t-elle à garder le contrôle ? Rien n'est moins sur… pour ne rien arranger, elle doit passer son année, à partager ses appartements, avec le garçon qu'elle méprise le plus sur terre, Drago Malefoy, petit Serpentard arrogant et prétentieux, imbus de sa personne, et qui la martyrise mentalement depuis 6 ans déjà ! Mais Hermione à changé, troqué son caractère, pour celui d'une jeune fille, rebelle, en colère contre le monde entier, et elle va prouver qu'elle n'est pas une fille modèle qu'on aime à se le dire, ni si respectueuse, ni si polie… un Drago fidèle à lui-même, une Hermione, métamorphosée, n'ayant plus rien d'Hermioniesque, qu'à cela ne tienne, Drago n'aura qu'a bien se tenir, à moins que… Est cela grandir ? Mûrir ? Et pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas changer de vie ? Changer d'air ? D'atmosphère ? Et pourquoi ne pas tout abandonner ? Pourquoi ? Une question éternelle, qui restera toujours dans les conversations… une adolescente en perdition, dont l'esprit et le cœur sont pervertis par la rancœur, la colère et la tristesse… qui pourra l'en sortir ? Peut être personne… peut être est ce son destin… peut être… dans la vie, rien n'est sur, et tout n'est qu'imprévu ! On dit souvent que tout n'est qu'une question de choix, c'est peut être vrai, qui sait seulement ce que l'avenir réserve ? Pas Hermione en tout cas, qui devra choisir entre deux chemins… y arrivera-t-elle ? Qui saurait dire ce qu'est le bon chemin ? Quand deux camps se battent pour la même cause ? D'un coté, l'armée de Dumbledore, de l'autre, celle de Voldemort… laquelle choisir ? Quand on sait, que toute les deux, se battent pour un seul et unique but : la victoire !**_

* * *

**Prologue.**

**Elle se trouvait dans un bureau, assise de l'autre coté, du coté 'client'. En face d'elle, un homme, presque chauve, portant de petites lunettes, très discrètes, les cheveux plus sel que poivre à vrai dire, il parle, et déballe tout plein de paroles, mais elle s'en fiche, elle ne l'écoute pas, pas vraiment… ses pensées sont au-delà du réel, elle est transportée ailleurs, pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur elle ? Serait-elle victime d'une malédiction ? Elle aurait pu sourire, si les conditions n'étaient pas si dramatiques… et le notaire, car c'est bien chez un notaire qu'elle se trouvait, parle toujours, encore, et encore, mais elle ne l'écoute plus, vivant dans ses sombres souvenirs, le temps de s'évader, de se promener, parmi sa mémoire, son cœur si triste, et sa tête, si en colère… **

_**Flash back**_

_**Elle avait mal… au cou, à la tête, au bras et surtout, une atroce douleur dans le dos. Elle ouvrit les paupières, et du s'habituer a la lumière du jour que projetait le soleil de juillet.**_

_**« Docteur, elle se réveille ! » entendit-elle. Sa vue était brouillée, elle plissa les yeux, et voulut se les frotter, mais se rendit bien vite compte, qu'un de ses bras, était plâtré, elle portait également une minerve, elle en conclut, qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital. Elle sentit qu'on lui prenait son pouls, sa vue était presque nette.**_

_**« Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? » Questionna une voix de garçon, qu'elle reconnut, comme étant celle de son grand frère.**_

_**« Miss Granger ? » questionna une autre voix d'homme, qu'elle n'identifia pas, c'était sans doute un médecin. Elle s'apprêta à répondre, lorsque tout lui revint en tête… le concours de danse, auquel elle participait, dans la voiture avec ses parents, des sourires, une discussion très gaie, et soudain, le camion… les visages qui changent, le crash…**_

_**« Papa… maman… » Murmura-t-elle. « Où sont-ils ?? Wil ? Où sont-ils ? » Paniqua-t-elle soudain, en se redressant, malgré la douleur fulgurante de son dos. Le médecin, aidé de Wil la reposa sur ses oreillers, alors qu'elle s'agitait fortement, se débattant, pleurant sa rage, son désespoir, sa tristesse… elle n'avait pas besoin d'explication, elle avait compris, et hurlait de désespoir. A partir de ce jour là, elle vécu avec son frère Wil, elle n'avait que 14 ans presque 15, et entrait en 5****ème**** année à Poudlard…**_

**_Fin du flash back_**

**Et tandis que le notaire, continuait de parler, elle vaguait dans ses souvenirs, laissant libre court à ses larmes, qui coulaient librement sur ses joues, en silence, sans bruit.**

_**Flash back**_

_**Wil n'était pas sorcier, il travaillait à Londres, en tant que banquier, dans une des plus prestigieuse banque de toute l'Angleterre, après la mort de leurs parents, ils avaient apprit à vivre ensemble, ils avaient gardé la maison familiale, et se remettaient en douceur, pour finir par vivre en harmonie, ayant fait leur deuil. Hermione était très attachée à son grand frère, et lui en retour, était très protecteur avec elle. Ce jour là, elle se dirigeait vers la banque, elle venait de terminer sa 6****ème**** année à Poudlard, tout se passait à merveille, elle s'engouffra dans l'immense rue, bondée de monde, sur l'heure du midi, elle avait emporté avec elle, un déjeuner pour deux, qu'elle comptait prendre avec Wil sur sa pose. Mais ce qu'elle vit, la pétrifia d'horreur ! Elle lâcha le sachet, et se mit à courir vers la banque, des ambulances, et des voitures de polices étaient présentes.**_

_**« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle anxieuse, à un témoin.**_

_**« La banque à été braquée, il y'a des morts » répondit la personne avec consternation. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle passa le barrage anti intrusion, de la police, et entrât en trombe dans l'immense hall de la banque, où se présentait sous ses yeux, un véritable carnage. Des vitres cassées, des billets éparpillés partout, du sang sur le carrelage. Elle courut au bureau de son frère.**_

_**« WIL !! » hurla-t-elle à plusieurs reprises. Personne ne lui disait rien, elle du courir elle-même à l'hôpital.**_

_**« Vous êtes parente ? » demandait l'infirmière d'accueil.**_

_**« Je suis sa sœur !! S'il vous plaît, il est ma seule famille » implora Hermione.**_

_**« Vous êtes Hermione Granger ? » questionna alors un homme en blouse blanche, qui sortait visiblement du bloc opératoire. Hermione se retourna.**_

_**« Docteur, où est mon frère ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment.**_

_**« Je suis désolé mademoiselle, Wil Granger est décédé, nous l'avons opéré, mais sans succès, on lui a tiré dessus à trois reprises, et à trois endroit différents, et il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang » s'excusa le médecin. Hermione secoua la tête, comme frappée par la foudre. Elle tituba, en arrière, se cognant contre le mur, des larmes plein les yeux, et se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre. Elle était anéantie, c'était comme si sa vie venait de s'arrêter, comme si son cœur se gelait… il n'était plus là, son frère venait de mourir…**_

**_Fin du flash back_**

**« Miss Granger? » Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées, par le notaire. « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il. **

**« Excusez moi, vous disiez ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.**

**« Et bien, étant donné la maison qui vaut un montant assez conséquent, et les économies que vos parents avaient mis de coté, vous héritez de la totalité de leurs biens, qui vous seront disponibles lors de vos 18 ans » fit le notaire. Hermione hocha la tête, par respect, juste une formalité, car en réalité, elle n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça. **

**« Veuillez signez, ici, et ici » disait-il. Tel un automate, elle prit le stylo et les feuilles que lui tendait l'homme, et signa, sans plus de cérémonie. 18 ans… ça lui faisait une belle jambe ! Il est vrai que dans le monde moldu, elle ne serait majeure que dans un an, elle allait tout juste avoir 17 ans, elle aurait voulut ne jamais revenir ici, mais elle y serait obligée, dans un an.**

**« Et bien voilà, tout est en règle, je vous laisse partir, au revoir miss, et encore toutes mes condoléances » fit le notaire en lui serrant amicalement la main. **

**« Merci monsieur Carrow » murmura-t-elle, avant de sortir. Le notaire la regarda s'éloigner.**

**« Que dieu te garde ma chère petite » murmura le notaire. Il était dans la famille, depuis plus de 20 ans, et les avaient vus mourir, les uns après les autres, Hermione était désormais, la dernière héritière des Granger, et elle était par le drame, devenue très riche, et aurait sa fortune, dans un peu plus d'un an. Dehors, il pleuvait, Hermione marcha, sous la pluie, qui avait l'avantage, qu'on ne pouvait pas voir ses larmes couler. Elle rentra chez elle, dans sa grande maison vide, de toute façon, dés qu'elle aurait l'âge, elle la vendrait. Trop de souvenir la hantait ici, elle ne saurait jamais vivre avec. Demain, on enterrais son frère, aux cotés de ses parents, et Hermione n'était pas encore prête pour ça, bien qu'elle devait l'affronter quand même ; elle ne se sentait vraiment pas d'attaque, d'abords parce que enterrer Wil, voudrait dire qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, et c'est une fatalité en soi, qu'elle n'avait pas encore réalisé, et ensuite, parce qu'elle allait devoir affronter sa famille, les amis, et tout ceux qui la jugeront, et la rendront responsable, et elle le sait, de la mort de son frère. Heureusement que Harry, Ron et Ginny seraient présents, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté d'être seule face à toute cette situation, qui la dépassait vraiment…**

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Alors? comment trouvez vous ce prologue? Bien, pas bien?

Dites moi... je suis toute ouïes

Mais surtout... Review!! xD ça fait toujours plaisir

à bientôt pour la suite (si vous la voulezD)

bisoux

Je


	2. Ch1 Juste un au revoir

Wi, wi je sais, j'ai oublié pour le prologue (HONTE A MOI!!) de koi je parle?? Bah des persos pardi!

Car non, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent (mis à part les persos inventés par moi) et tout est à notre déesse JK ROwling! promi je gagne rien, juste le plaisir des Reviews bonne lecture...

JESS

* * *

**Il pleuvait, elle avait froid, ses larmes se mélangeaient à la pluie, et son cœur gelait en même temps que les gouttes s'écrasaient sur la pierre froide des pierres tombales… Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite, le discours que tenait le prêtre, qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges, sur Wil Granger, injustement assassiné, dans la fleur de l'âge. Et qu'est ce qu'il en savait lui d'abords, le prêtre ? Personne ne connaissait mieux qu'elle son grand frère ! Il avait toujours été là pour elle, et là, il la plantait là, toute seule face à tout ce monde, qui la dévisageait. Le curé avait au moins raisons pour une chose… Wil n'aurait pas dû mourir si jeune, pas comme ça, mais la vie est tout sauf simple, et après on dit que tout n'est qu'une question de choix, songea-t-elle amèrement. Elle fixait le cercueil de son frère, impassible, si il n'y avait pas eu les larmes sur ses joues rougies par le vent et la pluie, personne n'aurait pu déchiffrer ses sentiments. Elle savait que toute sa famille était là, et elle ne pourrait pas leur échapper, tous des hypocrites pensa-t-elle. Elle le savait, elle les voyait, avec leur mouchoir, des oncles, et des tantes, ou encore, cousins éloignés, qu'elle et son frère n'avait pas vu plus de 5 fois sur leurs vies. Elle le savait qu'ils étaient là par profit, ils savaient qu'elle héritait de tout, et ils espéraient sans doute, avoir une part. Hermione soupira, heureusement, elle n'était pas seule, ses amis étaient présents, avec elle, et elle savait, qu'ils l'aideraient à affronter sa famille. Une fois cette journée terminée, elle se couperait d'eux, et de leur fausse compassion. Ron et Ginny, l'avaient invitée au terrier, pour le reste des vacances, ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, et ils avaient raison, elle en était consciente, elle ne devait pas rester seule. Sa valise était d'ailleurs déjà prête.**

**Quand vint alors le moment de mettre le cercueil en terre, elle cru défaillir, et si Harry ne l'avait pas retenue, elle se serait probablement écroulée à même le sol. Elle aurait voulut crier, hurler sa rage, son désespoir, mais elle restait droite, humble, et très fière. Son frère n'aurait pas voulut de ça, elle le savait. Et puis, ca n'était qu'un au revoir, ils se reverraient, là haut, quelques part, parmi les anges. Mais en attendant, elle devait vivre avec ça et n'était pas vraiment sur de pouvoir continuer à avancer sans lui. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix… ça y est, il était dans le trou, finit, elle réalisa, comme une gifle en plein visage, ce qu'il se passait. Son frère ne serait plus jamais là pour la consoler lorsqu'elle en aurait besoin, plus là pour sourire, plus là pour l'engueuler, plus là tout simplement. Elle regarda alors les gens autour d'elle, tout vêtus de noir des mouchoirs à la main, et ces même gens, à part quelques exceptions la dégoûtait, l'écoeurait. Ils commençaient tous à partir, mais elle, elle restait là plantée devant le trou, et semblait collée au sol, refusant de partir.**

**« Hermione… » Entendit-elle, c'était Harry, qui la soutenait toujours « Hermione, il est temps » murmura-t-il.**

**« Encore une minute Harry » lui répondit-elle. Son ami ne broncha pas, et la lâcha, rejoignant Ron, et liant sa main, à celle de Ginny, ils l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Regardant à gauche et à droite, plus personne, Hermione fit alors apparaître une seule et unique rose blanche, ses larmes coulèrent librement, et tombèrent même sur la fleur. Elle embrassa la fleur du bout des lèvres, avant de la jeter dans le caveau où elle atterrit sur le bois brillant, telle une feuille tombe quand vient l'automne, avec délicatesse et sans bruit.**

**« Pour toujours et à jamais » murmura la jeune fille, avant de sécher ses larmes, de se retourner et de laisser définitivement derrière elle, le bout de vie qui la rattachait encore au monde moldu, monde désormais, qu'elle ne considérait plus comme le sien. Elle rejoignit ses trois amis, et ensemble, ils prirent le chemin de l'immense maison des Granger…**

**OoO**

**« Hermione, ma pauvre chérie… » Disait une femme assez grassouillette, avec de fausses larmes, qu'Hermione n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître.**

**« Tante Hilda, votre sollicitude me touche, mais je n'ai aucunement besoin de réconfort, du moins, pas du vôtre… j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin avec mes amis » répondit froidement Hermione n'entrant pas dans son jeu, surprenant même Harry, Ginny et Ron, qui ne l'avait jamais vue parler de la sorte à qui que ce soit d'autre, que Malefoy et ses abrutis. Ils la regardaient tout les trois, pantois, ne comprenant pas très bien. Aussitôt, la dites 'Hilda' perdit tout sourire, et abandonna son hypocrisie, pour laisser place à son vrai visage.**

**« Je vois que les habitudes ont la vie dure jeune fille ! Tu as de la chance de ne pas être ma fille sinon je… » Commença la tante.**

**« Mais je ne suis pas votre fille, fort heureusement pour moi, aller donc voir ailleurs, rentrez chez vous avec votre cher fils, et fichez moi la paix, je n'ai aucunement l'envie d'un scandale aujourd'hui » rétorqua Hermione.**

**« Je te prierais de parler à ma mère sur un autre ton » fit une voix très aristocratique, et dédaigneuse. Un jeune homme, en costume noir, brun de cheveux, portant des lunettes, trop maigre pour sa grandeur apparu aux yeux de nos amis. Hermione tourna son visage impassible vers son cousin Arnold, celui-ci la toisait de haut.**

**« Tu n'as qu'à inculquer les valeurs morales à ta mère, à savoir, ne pas frotter la manche, lorsqu'on sait que l'on aura pas un sou ! » fit Hermione en plantant ses yeux électrisant déjà de colère, dans ceux de son cousin, qui n'en menaient pas large.**

**« Comment oses tu ? » tonna le cousin, en s'approchant menaçant.**

**« Tu ne m'impressionne pas Arnold ! Comment osez vous, toi et ta mère, vous présenter ici à l'enterrement de mon propre frère, et pleurer sur son sort, comme si ça vous intéressait ?! » grinça Hermione.**

**« Il faisait partie de notre famille ! » s'insurgea la vieille tante, faisant ainsi stopper toutes conversations, dans le vaste salon de la maison.**

**« Vous l'avez bien dit 'faisait' car il y a longtemps que vous et votre abruti de fils avez été rayés de notre famille, même du temps de mes parents ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, comment osez vous venir faire scandale, un jour comme celui-ci ! » Tonna Hermione en élevant la voix. Arnold s'approcha un peu brusquement d'Hermione, levant la main, mais Ron se posta devant elle.**

**« Je vous conseil de dégager d'ici, avant que ca ne dégénère » conseilla Ron, très calmement, trop calmement.**

**« Voyez vous ça ! Le fiancé de la traîner ! » Provoqua-t-il.**

**« Arnold, Hilda ! Assez ! » Tonna une voix masculine. « Sortez d'ici, tout de suite ! » les deux, bizarrement, ne bronchèrent pas, et s'en allèrent, mais Arnold ne put s'empêcher.**

**« Ce n'est pas finit Hermione, tu seras déshéritée, crois moi, j'ai le bras très long, tu n'auras pas un sou, tout est ta faute de toute façon, tu as tout perdu, mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! »**

**« J'ai dit dehors !! » tonna a nouveau l'homme. Grand, très distingué lui aussi, mais il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune que la tante Hilda. « ca va Hermione ? Ne l'écoute pas…»**

**« Merci oncle Sam… » murmura Hermione.**

**« Hilda et son fils ne devaient même pas être là ! Tout ça pour l'argent, ces gens me dégoutte » pesta l'oncle Sam.**

**« Je ne te le fais pas dire, mais entre nous, je m'en fiche de cet argent » répondit Hermione.**

**« Je sais Hermione, je sais… alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il. **

**« Et bien… » Commença-t-elle.**

**« Ce sont tes 'amis' ? »**

**« Oui » répondit-elle. Les autres comprirent alors, que cet oncle en question, était au courant, et ne posèrent pas de question.**

**« Je vais me retrancher je pense… il faut que je m'éloigne d'ici. Je ne saurais supporter tous les souvenirs… Tonton, tu es avocat, et tu étais le frère de maman, est ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de la vente de la maison ? » Questionna Hermione.**

**« Bien sur Hermione… tout ce que tu voudras » répondit-il doucement.**

**« Prend ce qui te plaît dans les meubles, et ce que tu ne prendras pas, vend le, fait virer l'argent sur mon compte, et lorsque je serais en âge de pouvoir toucher mon héritage, tu auras un pourcentage » déballa Hermione, le visage terne, masqué par la tristesse.**

**« Ce n'est pas nécessaire Herm… » Voulut protester l'oncle.**

**« Ça me fait plaisir ! Tu pourras en faire profiter tante Estelle et votre petite Jaisy » répondit Hermione, en parlant de sa femme et sa fille. L'oncle ne répondit pas, et l'enlaçât.**

**« Tu vas me manquer Hermione… prend bien soin de toi » murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille.**

**OoO**

**A des kilomètres de là, dans un manoir ancestral, se tenait une réunion, de la plus haute importance ! Lord Voldemort et ses fidèles, discutaient d'un plan pour faire tomber le ministère… il avait gagné en terrain, et gagné en fidèle ! Mais le plus dramatique, est qu'ils avaient réussi petit à petit, à infiltrer le ministère, afin de le faire tomber. Ils attendaient l'occasion, et lorsque Voldemort aurait passé ministre, tout serait totalement différents ! La réunion toucha à sa fin, mais Voldemort fit rester Lucius.**

**« Où est ton fils ? » demanda le lord.**

**« Il est ici même, voulez vous que je le fasse appeler ? » **

**« Oui, j'ai une mission à lui confier » **

**Lucius parti, et revint, quelque minute plus tard, en compagnie de Drago, droit et fier, ne courbant pas le dos, mais il s'agenouilla néanmoins pour saluer son maître, avant de se relever par l'ordre de Voldemort.**

**« Ta marque te fait-elle encore souffrir Drago ? »**

**« Non maître… tout vas bien » répondit Drago.**

**« Bien… je crois avoir fait le bon choix avec toi, tu es un bon parti… ce que je m'apprête à te confier, ici, doit rester secret, ai-je été assez clair ? Seul toi, ton père, et moi, sommes au courant, ta mère le sera plus tard par ton père, mais personne d'autre ne doit savoir… »**

**« Je vous écoute maître » répondit poliment Drago.**

**« Bien… comment s'appelle l'amie de Potter ? La sang de bourbe ? » Questionna Voldemort, surprenant Malefoy père et fils.**

**« Hermione Granger maître » répondit Drago.**

**« J'ai entendu parler de cette jeune fille, et de ses capacités étonnantes, elle serait un bon atout dans mon armée… oh je sais ce que sont sang signifie, mais si… si elle consentirais à coopérer avec nous, et même s'allier, je pourrais faire abstraction » expliqua vaguement Voldemort, songeur. Drago réprima une forte grimace de dégoût.**

**« Qu'attendez vous de moi maître ? » demanda Drago.**

**« Je veux que tu attire Granger parmi nous » annonça platement le mage.**

**« Sauf votre respect, mon maître, cette fille est sans intérêt » commença Drago.**

**« Je juge moi-même Drago ! Ne me conteste pas ! » Gronda-t-il, Drago baissa automatiquement la tête. « Et cette fille à de l'intérêt ! Avec une intelligence comme la sienne, il serait dommage de ne pas tenter sa chance… je veux que tu la séduise, où que tu gagne sa confiance, peu m'importe, débrouille toi, mais je la veux dans mon armée, et si elle refuse de nous aider, alors je prendrais les disposition, néanmoins, je te laisse l'année pour agir… avec le succès que tu as auprès des filles, je doutes que tu ne réussisses pas » sourit narquoisement Voldemort. « Si tu y arrive Drago, non seulement, elle sera un atout majeure pour les tactique, et les plans d'attaque, mais en plus, elle fera de Potter et sa bande, un point faible ! Ils ne supporterons pas de la voir passer dans l'autre camp » Voldemort jubilais déjà, rien qu'à se l'imaginer. « C'est décidé ! Amène la moi, il faut qu'elle vienne d'elle-même… débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais ne me déçois pas, ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir accepté dans mes rangs, et sois à la hauteur de ton père ! Et oh… pas un mot à Severus, je ne lui fais pas totalement confiance » termina Voldemort.**

**« Autre chose maître ? » demanda Drago.**

**« non, tu peux te retirer, j'en ai fini » Drago sortit alors, la tête lourde, il devait s'arranger pour attirer Hermione ici, ce qui était pour lui, mission impossible, surtout elle… **

**A suivre…**

* * *

Verdict? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire

Une chtite trace merkii a tous

Bisoux

JESS


	3. Ch2 Un trajet silencieux

Youhou!! 4 reviews!! Du grand art xD chui contente bon bin voici donc le chapitre 2! Bonne lecture...

ah oui, j'ai failli oublier!

Rien n'est à moi... tout est à JKR (sof mes persos!)

* * *

**Un mois avait passé depuis l'enterrement du frère d'Hermione. Et depuis, elle vivait au terrier, en compagnie de Harry et des Weasley. Ils faisaient bon nombre d'allés retour entre Grimmaurd et le terrier, mais rien d'alarmant à l'extérieur, n'indiquait qu'il y avait lieu de se cacher. Bien sur, Voldemort gagnait du terrain, et les actes des mangemorts, ne passaient pas inaperçus, mais pour le moment, l'ordre du phoenix restait vigilent. Hermione, pour sa part, se renfermait sur elle-même. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de ses amis, qui essayaient en vain de la distraire comme ils le pouvaient, mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait inconsolable. Même si elle ne disait rien, même si depuis ce fameux jour, elle n'avait plus versé une seule larme, ils savaient tous très bien comment Hermione fonctionnait, et ce qui leur faisaient peur, c'était qu'elle se referme à tout jamais. L'anniversaire d'Harry l'avait fait un peu sortir de sa torpeur, mais malgré tout, elle avait participé à la fête, bien entendu, mais c'est comme si elle était présente de corps, mais pas d'esprit… ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi, ni si c'était bon pour elle, ils avaient fais comme si tout allait bien, comme si cette tragédie n'avait jamais eu lieue, et quelque part, elle les en remerciait, elle n'avait aucunement l'envie d'être maternée, ni prise en pitié, elle préférait de loin le silence alors. Hermione était tout à fait consciente des efforts de ses amis pour la réconforter, et essayait de faire paraître le contraire de ce qu'elle ressentais, mais ils n'étaient pas stupides, alors elle se laissait aller, à la mélancolie, de temps à autre, elle s'isolait, beaucoup à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce soir là, n'y échappa pas, elle était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, en pyjama très léger pour ce début de mois d'août, et elle regardait les étoiles, un petit sourire, presque imperceptible accroché sur son visage. Ginny entrât doucement, elle aussi en pyjama et rejoignit son amie, deux tasses fumantes à la main, tasse qu'elle lui tendit.**

**« Merci » murmura Hermione, qui avait pourtant très chaud, mais elle adorait d'une façon presque gourmande, le chocolat chaud, et Ginny, seule présence féminine de son âge dans la maison, était la seule à la comprendre réellement. Ron et Harry la comprenait plus qu'elle, très certainement, mais il y avait des choses, qu'elle comprenait et pas eux… chose inexplicable, mais presque normal va-t-on dire.**

**« Comment tu te sens Hermione ? » questionna Ginny doucement, en s'asseyant aux cotés de son amie.**

**« Bien si je puis dire… je m'en remet, même si c'est très dur » répondit Hermione, toujours en regardant les étoiles. **

**« Oui, je comprends… tu devrais un peu plus sortir, cela te ferais du bien » suggéra la rouquine, en buvant une gorgée qui lui brûla légèrement la langue.**

**« Je sais Gin' » soupira Hermione. « Je ne sais pas expliquer, je n'en ai pas… pas envie, je ne sais pas comment je dois vivre, comment je dois m'organiser, tout est encore très confus… je m'en veux de devoir vous imposer mes humeurs et mes états d'âmes… » Murmura Hermione.**

**« Ce n'est pas tout ça qui nous insupporte Hermione… non, ce qui nous chagrine le plus, c'est ton silence » fit alors Ginny « dis nous ce que tu as sur le cœur, crie, hurle, pleur, mais parle nous… » Dit Ginny d'un ton presque implorant. Silence… Hermione ne répondit pas, on entendait plus que le bruit des criquets au dehors. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se bougea de la fenêtre, et se tourna alors vers son amie.**

**« Tout vas bien Gin', ça va passer, j'ai juste besoin de temps… bonne nuit » dit-elle en embrassant la rouquine sur la joue, avant de sortir, pour ramener sa tasse à la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle remonta, elle passa devant la chambre des garçons, et s'arrêta quelques instants devant celle-ci, pour écouter la conversation, qui filtrait, par la porte, légèrement ouverte. Il n'y avait que Ron et Harry dans la pièce.**

**« … peur qu'elle ne s'oublie dans sa tristesse » disait Harry. Hermione comprit que les jeunes hommes parlaient d'elle, et elle pressa un peu plus son oreille contre la porte, afin d'entendre la suite.**

**« Hermione est forte, elle s'en sortira, elle sait qu'on est là » répondit Ron.**

**« J'espère que tu as raison, elle me manque » murmura Harry, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. **

**« Tout finira par s'arranger » fit Ron confiant.**

**« Et toi ? Comment tu vas ? » Demanda alors Harry. Hermione s'étonna, pourquoi posait-il cette question ?**

**« Je vais bien Harry » répondit Ron avec lassitude.**

**« Je sais que non, où en êtes vous tout les deux ? » demanda Harry. Hermione entendit Ron soupirer. **

**« Il n'y aura plus de 'nous deux' on en a déjà parlé Harry, cette fille n'est pas faites pour moi, point à la ligne, on a essayer, et ça n'a pas marché, et ça s'arrête là » rétorqua Ron.**

**« Tu est fou d'elle Ron, je t'ai déjà connu plus combatif à une époque » constata Harry.**

**« Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse hein ? » s'emporta alors le rouquin, Hermione ne comprenait rien à leur charabia.**

**« Impose toi » répondit simplement Harry, gardant son calme.**

**« Mais oui, c'est ça, elle a choisi, je ne peux rien y faire » fit Ron.**

**« Tu sais très bien que Pansy ne décide de rien, c'est un mariage arrangé Ron, si tu n'y met pas ton grain de sel, elle ne pourras rien faire » fit Harry. Hermione recula précipitamment sa tête de la porte, avait-elle bien entendu ? Ron, et Pansy ? Ensemble ? Pourquoi n'en savait-elle rien ?**

**« Elle me l'a interdit, si elle est heureuse ainsi » répondit Ron avec fatalité.**

**« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, qui est son fiancé ? » demanda alors Harry.**

**« Je n'en sais rien… elle n'en sait rien elle-même, on le saura à la rentrée, et de toute façon, je m'en fiche, c'est du passé, je dois passer à autre chose, elle et moi, c'est même plus la peine d'y penser, c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant, et notre amie à besoin de nous, et à coté de ce que ressent Hermione en ce moment, je m'estime bien heureux ! » fit Ron avec détermination. Hermione, toujours derrière la porte, se remettait de la nouvelle. Elle su alors que la discussion était close, car Harry dévia le sujet sur le Quidditch elle rejoignit alors sa chambre, la tête pleine de questions.**

**Ainsi, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, Ron aimait Pansy, ils étaient sortis ensemble, et elle devait se marier par la force, et Ron laissait faire les choses… elle fut néanmoins touchée de l'affection que portait le rouquin à sa situation, mais elle ne pouvait nier être en colère contre eux, pour lui avoir cacher ça. Comment en était-il arrivé, à aimer Pansy ? Elle était dans son lit, et ne cessait de se poser la question, ça revenait à dire, qu'elle aimait Malefoy ! Hermione réprima une envie de rire, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Wil, elle avait envie de rire, mais elle se retint pour ne pas réveiller Ginny, et finit par s'endormir. **

**OoO**

**« Hermione, tu as reçut une lettre » disait Molly. Hermione descendit, ils n'étaient plus qu'à une semaine de la rentrée. Elle la prit, et la parcourut rapidement des yeux.**

**« C'est Dumbledore, il me convoque » fit Hermione perplexe.**

**« Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? » proposa Ron.**

**« Non, ça ira, merci Ron, j'y vais, ça doit être sûrement important, à plus tard » fit Hermione en sortant en trombe du terrier.**

**« Sois prudente ! » cria Molly, alors qu'Hermione avait disparut déjà. Elle s'ouvrait un peu plus, souriait déjà un peu plus souvent, mais elle restait tout de même très isolée. Ils se demandaient tous, pourquoi elle avait été convoquée, et à peine une semaine avant la rentrée… m'enfin, ils s'occupèrent tous comme ils le pouvaient, et Hermione ne revint qu'au soir. Elle avait l'air contrariée, et en colère.**

**« Hermione ? Tout vas bien ? » Se risqua Ron.**

**« Très bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec hargne.**

**« Et euh… ton rendez vous avec le directeur ? » demanda alors Harry, qui voyait bien que la jeune fille n'était pas contente.**

**« C'était pour me dire, que j'étais préfete en chef, avec Malefoy » grinçât Hermione entre ses dents. **

**« QUOI ? » tonna Harry.**

**« Oh je t'en prie Harry ! C'est de moi dont il s'agit, inutile de t'énerver, ça ne te concerne pas ! C'est moi qui vais devoir passer l'année avec lui ! » S'indigna Hermione avant de monter les escaliers, furieuse, et de les planter tous là. Ils soupirèrent tous, Hermione qui avait commencé a repointer le bout de son nez, venait de sombrer à nouveau… Harry se dirigea directement vers la chambre de la jeune fille, il embrassa Ginny au préalable, et lui demanda de l'attendre avec Ron, dans la chambre des garçons. Il entrât doucement, la chambre des filles n'était pas très vaste, et le lit de la jeune fille n'était pas très loin.**

**Elle était couchée sur le coté, et lui tournait le dos. Sans bruits, et sans mots, il s'approcha d'elle, et se coucha à ses cotés, dans le lit, et encercla sa taille très fort… elle se retourna, et se blottit contre lui.**

**« Pardonne moi… » Murmura-t-elle « je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi »**

**« Chut… je sais, je sais » chuchota-t-il. Ils restèrent là, un bon moment, la présence d'Harry auprès d'elle l'apaisait, elle se sentait bien, et en sécurité, si bien qu'elle finit même par s'endormir dans les bras du jeune homme. Ces deux là, n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre… un geste, un regard suffisait. Il se leva doucement du lit, et rejoignit sa petite amie, et son meilleur ami.**

**« Elle dort » dit-il en refermant la porte.**

**« La pauvre… Dumbledore est tombé sur la tête où quoi ?! » S'étrangla Ron.**

**« Je n'en sais rien, sans doute ce besoin de réunir les maisons » répondit Harry.**

**« Oh s'il vous plaît ; les garçons ! Ce n'est que Malefoy, ça, n'est pas le diable en personne ! » S'exclama Ginny, en roulant des yeux.**

**« Hermione est encore beaucoup trop fragile pour supporter ça ! Bon sang, lorsqu'il apprendra que son frère est mort, il va en profiter, et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'enfonce plus que ce qu'elle n'est déjà » continua Ron.**

**« Hermione est une grande fille Ron, laisse la donc se débrouiller, je suis sur qu'elle s'en sortira à merveille avec Malefoy » persista Ginny. Les garçons ne répondirent pas, mais n'en pensèrent pas moins…**

**OoO**

**Le jour du départ pour Poudlard, arriva très vite. Nos amis attendaient sur le quai, leurs bagages, étaient déjà dans le train, ils disaient au revoir aux Weasley. Hermione ne faisait pas vraiment attention, elle n'avait qu'une envie, monter dans le train, et démarrer le plus vite possible. Elle attendait bien sagement ses amis, et regardait un peu tout le monde, lorsque sans savoir comment, elle sentit sur elle, un regard posé. Elle se retourna, et se raidit. Il était devant elle, à une distance assez raisonnable, et la regardait, la transperçant de ses yeux électrisant. Elle ne su décerner ce qu'il se passait dans cet océan de bleu, mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il la regardait, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Et elle soutenait son regard, et un frisson lui parcourut tout le long de l'échine… brutalement, il mit fin à cet échange on ne peut plus bizarre, et pénétra dans le train. Au final, elle monta elle aussi, et chercha a s'installer avec ses amis, en chemin, ils croisèrent Pansy, même si elle avait l'air aussi arrogante et fier que d'habitude, Hermione remarqua chez elle, quelque chose de différent… mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Hermione observa alors la réaction de Ron, celui-ci faisait semblant de rien, mais elle l'avait bien vu jeter un regard en coin, inquiet vers la jeune Serpentard. Une heure plus tard, un première année, venait annoncer à Hermione qu'elle devait se rendre dans le compartiment des préfets, elle s'excusa, et sortit, appréhendant la rencontre. Mais elle, n'avait pas le choix, elle inspira profondément, et entrât dans le compartiment…**

**Il était là, droit comme un I et fier comme un paon. Elle ne dit mot, et lui ne lui adressa aucun regard, elle s'assit face à lui, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune autre place ailleurs, et tout deux attendirent dans un silence de plombs que MacGonagall viennent leurs donner les instructions relatives a leur année. Lorsque ce fut chose faites, Hermione, plongée dans ses sombres pensées, se posait tout un tas de questions. Qu'arrivait-il à ce gars ? En temps normal, il lui aurait débité tout un tas d'insultes mais là, rien, pas un mot. En même temps, elle se sentait soulagée, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas d'attaque pour une joute verbale, mais elle se disait aussi, que cela ne durerait pas. Drago de son côté, n'avait encore aucun plan. Comment allait-il faire ? Il se sentait lésé, complètement à l'ouest, et se demandait bien ce qu'il passait par la tête de son maître, pour vouloir d'elle dans ses rangs ! Il se rendit néanmoins compte, que quelque chose clochait chez Hermione aujourd'hui. Elle avait les traits tirés, et était très pâle, comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'évanouir a tout moment. Effectivement, Hermione sentit tout d'un coup, sa tête lui tourner, et elle du malgré qu'elle était assise, se cramponner à la petite table du compartiment, pour ne pas sombrer. Le malaise passa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, elle reprit ses esprits. Sûrement la fatigue se dit-elle. Cependant, durant ces deux mois de vacances, ce n'était pas le premier vertige qu'elle avait, et elle se dit qu'il était peut être temps qu'elle aille consulter un médecin, c'était sûrement un manque de vitamine, ou quelque chose dans le genre… c'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que Drago la fixait, d'un regarda impénétrable, qu'elle ne put déchiffrer, et son regarda se perdit trois secondes dans son océan. Elle secoua la tête.**

**« Qu'est ce qui te prend de me dévisager, comme si j'étais un monstre ? » demanda-t-elle hargneuse.**

**« Mais justement, ce n'est pas 'comme si' tu ES un monstre » répondit Drago méprisant, piqué au vif. Il ne lui disait rien, et elle l'attaquait. Elle se leva, la tête haute.**

**« Garde tes distances cette année, et tout ira bien » dit-elle avant de sortir, laissant un Drago, plus que largué d'une telle froideur, et franc parlé de sa part. Il soupira, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire… comment pouvait-il bien faire pour copiner avec elle, alors que ni l'un ni l'autre, n'en avait envie ? Néanmoins, il devait bien se l'avouer, le comportement de la jeune Gryffondor l'intriguait, et il était bien déterminé à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, foi de Malefoy !**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Et voilaaa!!

Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

laissez moi une chtite trace j'essaierais de répondre au reviews la prochaine fois, pardonnez moi, je réponds déjà a tout mes coms sur mon blog, et c'est pas tjrs une mince affaire lol! mais la g pas le temps dsl... gros gros bisoux a bientot pour la suite

JESS


	4. Ch3 Les malheurs de Ron

Hey! Me revoici avec un troisième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira... même si les premier chapitres sont un peu lents, tout viendra aprè, alors accrochez vous siouplaiii... ce n'est que le début...

Bien sur, rien ne m'appartiens, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les persos de notre déesse JKR! sur ce, bonne lecture a tous!!

JESS

* * *

**La rentrée fut des plus banales pour Hermione. Elle était même contente, de pouvoir enfin rentrer dans ses appartements, pour être enfin seule, et s'isoler, comme elle savait si bien le faire ces derniers temps. Cependant, elle déchanta bien vite, lorsqu'elle poussa le portrait qui gardait l'appartement des préfets en chef, elle avait omis ce petit détail, elle partageait ses appartements avec Drago, et celui-ci était présent, mais il n'était pas seul.**

**« Déjà » pensa-t-elle en entrant, mais elle se rendit vite compte de qui s'était. Une jeune fille, en larmes, sanglotait doucement dans ses bras, elle releva vivement la tête et regarda en la direction d'Hermione. C'était Pansy, et elle avait l'air dans tous ses états, mais elle se constitua bien vite un visage impassible à la vue d'Hermione.**

**« On reprendra une autre fois, je te laisse Drago, bonne chance » murmura Pansy s'en allant, passant à cotés d'Hermione, qui restait plantée là, sans rien dire. Le portrait se referma, il ne restait plus qu'eux, eux et le silence. Hermione essaya de faire comme si tout était normal, et visita quelque peu les lieux. Ça n'était pas bien différent de la salle commune des Gryffondor, à part qu'il y avait les deux couleurs, à l'effigie des deux maisons, c'était beau et simple à la fois. Ils avaient chacun leurs salle de bain, attenantes à leur chambre, la chambre était tout aussi simple que la salle commune, lorsqu'Hermione revint dans la salle commune, après avoir vu sa chambre et sa salle de bain, elle se rendit compte que Drago n'était déjà plus là, et elle entendait l'eau couler, il était sous la douche. Elle s'aperçut alors, qu'il y avait une grande baie vitrée, donnant sur un gigantesque balcon. Elle l'ouvrit, et respira à plein poumon cette bouffée d'air frai lui fouettant délicatement le visage. Elle sortit à pas lents, et monta la rambarde, pour s'y asseoir, les pieds dans le vide, regardant le ciel et ses étoiles. S'était extrêmement haut, mais elle s'en fichait, contrairement à ce que l'on pensait d'elle, elle n'avait pas le vertige, et savait même parfaitement bien voler. C'est le Quidditch qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais voyager en balai, ne la dérangeait nullement.**

**Elle resta là un long moment, perdue dans ses pensées, elle soupira. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, elle en sortit un paquet en carton, et tira alors une cigarette, qu'elle porta à ses lèvres, et alluma. Elle tira une bouffée, et la fumée qu'elle recracha, se perdit dans la nuit. Elle se souvenait alors de la fois où son frère avait apprit qu'elle fumait, il en avait été furieux ! Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais elle préférait ça à la drogue, ou même l'alcool. C'était une sorte de réconfort pour elle, et personne n'était au courant. Pas qu'elle voulait en faire un secret, mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit, et ici, en l'occurrence, même si Drago la voyait, et il la verrait, c'était certain, elle s'en fichait royalement, a vrai dire, ces derniers temps, Hermione se fichait de tout. Elle tira encore une bouffée, appréciant la douceur du temps, de ce début de septembre, c'était encore l'été, et il faisait encore assez bon au dehors, même si les nuits se rafraîchissaient. Drago sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux encore mouillés, une serviette sur les épaules, un parchemin à la main. Il soupira et se demandait encore pourquoi il faisait ça, Pansy l'avait supplié, et il n'avait pu refuser. Il chercha Hermione du regard dans la salle commune, mais ne la trouva pas, il s'apprêtait à aller frapper à la porte de sa chambre, lorsqu'un léger courant d'air le fit se retourner sur la baie. Elle était entrouverte et il vit alors la jeune fille, assise sur la rambarde assez large il faut se le dire, Hermione avait une jambe dans le vide, et l'autre repliée contre son abdomen, et elle… fumait ?! Drago écarquilla les yeux, il inspira un bon coup, et sortit.**

**Il s'accouda, et ne dit rien, du coin de l'œil, elle l'avait vu.**

**« T'en a une pour moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et nonchalante. Intriguée, mais sans un mot, elle lui tendit le paquet et le briquet. Silence… Hermione n'aimait pas être dérangée dans ses moments de solitudes, et le bruit qu'il faisait en recrachant la fumée de cigarette, commençait même à lui taper sur le système !**

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » attaqua-t-elle, sans même le regarder.**

**« Je te signale que ce sont aussi mes appartements, je viens si j'en ai envie » rétorqua-t-il.**

**« Ça ne réponds pas à ma question » railla-t-elle. « si tu te trouve dans le même endroit que moi, de ton propre chef, c'est que tu as quelque chose a me demander, alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ? » répéta-t-elle.**

**« Premièrement, arrête de me bouffer le nez, deuxièmement, je le redit, je viens si j'en ai envie » répondit-il. Voyant que ça ne rimait à rien, il soupira, et lui tendit le parchemin.**

**« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe, regardant le bout de parchemin, comme si c'était de la bouse de vache. Drago soupira à nouveau.**

**« Une lettre, pour Weasley »**

**« De la part de Pansy » comprit alors Hermione.**

**« Comment tu sais ça toi » mordit-il. Hermione se mordit la lèvre.**

**« J'ai surpris une conversation au terrier, je n'étais pas sensée le savoir » répondit-elle « Mais je suis au courant, et désolée pour Pansy » continua Hermione, essayant de faire bonne figure.**

**« Contente toi de donner ça à Weasley, et Pansy n'a pas besoin de ta pitié Granger ! » rétorqua Drago en lui fourrant le parchemin dans la main, avant de tourner les talons et de la planter là. Elle soupira, elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule. **

**Quel prétentieux celui là alors ! pensa-t-elle. Elle était très intriguée par cette histoire entre Pansy et Ron. Et elle devait se l'avouer, avoir vu Pansy dans cet état dans les bras de Drago à son arrivée, lui avait procuré un sentiment de compassion envers la jeune fille. Hermione secoua la tête, où avait-t-elle donc la tête ? Elle replongea alors, comme chaque soir, dans ses souvenir, a la lueur de la lune, et du scintillement des étoiles, Hermione resta assise là, une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de finalement rentrer, et se coucher pour les quelques heures de sommeil qui lui restait à dormir, avant son premier cours de l'année. **

**OoO**

**Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Hermione arriva, et s'installa entre ses deux meilleurs amis, et face à Ginny. Elle commença à déjeuner en silence, mais elle profita du brouhaha matinal, de toute la grande salle, pour donner la lettre à Ron.**

**« Tiens » lui dit-elle.**

**« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron en prenant le parchemin, tout en la regardant.**

**« Une lettre de Pansy » fit Hermione tout naturellement, comme si elle avait toujours su, Ron se figea et baissa ses yeux sur le parchemin, pour ensuite les relever vers sa meilleure amie, qui mangeait tranquillement, et il rougit quelque peut.**

**« Hermione… je… j'avais l'intention… » Commença Ron, sous les yeux anxieux de Ginny et Harry.**

**« Non Ron, tu n'as aucunement besoin de te justifier, c'est ta vie, pas la mienne, cela ne me regarde pas » trancha-t-elle. Ron n'ajouta rien, comprenant bien que son amie lui en voulait, et se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser tasser un petit peu l'affaire. Il reporta alors son attention sur la lettre, et l'ouvrit, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Elle n'était pas très longue, mais tout ce qui y étais, finit d'achever le cœur de notre rouquin, il replia le parchemin, et se leva, le visage coléreux et sortit de la grande salle, d'un pas plus que rageur. Du coin de l'œil, la scène n'échappa pas, à une certaine Serpentard, qui soupira tristement.**

**« Pansy ! Qu'est ce que tu regarde ? » Demanda alors un jeune homme de sa maison, assis à ses cotés, brun, les yeux bleus, très charmant.**

**« Rien, rien Spencer, tu disais ? » demanda la jeune fille.**

**« Je disais, que mes parents, sont en train de tout mettre en place avec les tiens, il faudra te choisir un témoin, et durant les vacances de noël, tu as les essayages de la robe » fit le garçon d'un ton autoritaire.**

**« Oui, je sais » répondit simplement Pansy, essayant de ne pas paraître morose, mais cela n'échappa pas, à un certain blond assis de son autre coté, et une jeune fille brune de Gryffondor…**

**OoO**

**« Tu devrais vraiment aller consulter un médecin Hermione, maman te l'as déjà dit » la réprimandait Ginny, alors qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs, pour aller au dîner et qu'Hermione avait encore eu un vertige assez violent.**

**« Oui, je sais Gin', j'irais, je vais prendre rendez vous pour demain » répondit Hermione, qui reprenait un peu de couleur. Ginny la regardait d'un œil vraiment inquiet. Hermione remarqua du coin de l'œil, Ron, en pleine discussion assez énergique avec quelqu'un, qu'elle ne distingua pas. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle continua sa route comme si de rien n'était, et entrât dans la grande salle. La journée avait été assez éreintante dans l'ensemble, en année d'ASPIC les septième année, n'avaient pas une minutes à eux ! Hermione comprit alors avec qui parlait Ron, lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, suivit quelques minutes plus tard de Pansy, qui visiblement, avait pleuré. **

**« Ron ? Ça va vieux ? » Demanda Harry.**

**« Très bien » répondit celui-ci très hargneux.**

**« C'est… » Commença Harry.**

**« Non ! S'il te plaît, stop, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler » rétorqua Ron. Hermione comprit alors que cela devait déjà être assez dur, sans en plus rajouter sa rancune, elle posa une main apaisante sur son bras, et lui prit la main, l'entraînant au dehors, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas faim, et dans l'état qu'il était lui, il était certain qu'il n'avalerait rien ce soir.**

**« Que se passe-t-il Ron ? » demanda alors doucement Hermione. Ron soupira, devant Hermione, il perdait toute trace de colère, il se calma donc instantanément, et s'assit sur l'herbe, suivie de la jolie brune.**

**« Pansy et moi sommes sortit ensemble l'année dernière » commença Ron. « Juste après Lavande. Ça c'est fait comme ça, en douceur, elle pleurait dans un placard a balai, et je passait par là, et petit à petit, on s'est lié d'amitié, puis, on a finit ensemble, je sais pas trop comment, mais une chose est certaine, j'ai vécu les 4 derniers mois de l'année dernière, comme un conte de fée » fit Ron, il avait l'air rêveur. « Ensuite, tout c'est dégradé, avant le départ pour les vacances, elle m'a annoncé platement que tout était terminé entre nous, qu'elle allait se marier cette année, et elle m'a laissée comme ça » fit-il amèrement. Hermione l'écoutait parler, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. « Je suis désolée Hermione, je voulais te le dire, je te le jure, mais je croyais que… » Fit Ron, très gêné.**

**« Tu croyais que quoi Ron ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Et bien, avec Lavande, je croyais que tu étais… jalouse » dit-il timidement. **

**« C'est pas faux… mais je me suis rendue vite compte, que je t'aimais très fort, comme Harry, notre lien est particulier, mais je n'étais pas amoureuse » répondit doucement Hermione.**

**Ron souffla.**

**« Alors tant mieux, car c'est réciproque pour moi ! Tu es très importante à mon cœur Hermione, n'en doute jamais, mais… »**

**« Je sais » le coupa-t-elle.**

**« Et donc, je me suis confié à Harry. Au départ, il l'a pas très bien prit, et Ginny elle était neutre, mais peu à peu, il a bien vu que nous vivions une vraie histoire, et il a prit Pansy en pitié… elle de son coté, en a parlé à son meilleur ami » Ron avait dit les deux derniers mots, avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. « Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, je l'avais bien fait moi » continua-t-il « mais voila, la lettre que tu m'as remise ce matin, n'étais pas faites pour me materner. Elle me dit clairement qu'elle a joué, qu'elle s'est bien amusée, mais que je devais arrêter de me bercer d'illusions, que je n'étais rien pour elle » expliquait Ron, qui avait la gorge vraiment nouée. « Je lui ai parlé avant de manger, et je lui ai dit que c'était une belle garce ! » siffla Ron.**

**« Ron… » Fit doucement Hermione « lorsque je suis rentrée hier soir, Pansy pleurait dans les bras de Malefoy… » Ron la regarda pantois, mais sa colère était encore trop grande et sa peine aussi.**

**« Et alors ? De toute façon, elle a choisi, enfin, non, pas vraiment, c'est un mariage arrangé, elle n'a pas le choix à vrai dire… mais c'est terminé, elle va se marier, et moi je n'ai plus qu'à l'oublier » fit Ron en reportant son regard sur le lac. Hermione ne su répondre à ça, il avait raison. « Je suis vraiment égoïste, je parle de mes soucis de cœur, alors que toi-même tu ne vas pas bien… Hermione, je sais que… que tu m'aimes et tout, mais je sais aussi que tu es beaucoup plus proche de Harry, tu lui confie beaucoup, et je respecte ça, mais si tu as besoin, je suis là moi aussi… tu es en train de te refermer, et Harry, Ginny et moi redoutons vraiment de te perdre. Tu ne nous parle plus, tu ne ris presque jamais, tu le sais qu'on est là » fit doucement Ron. Cette tirade toucha la jeune fille beaucoup plus profondément, qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et lui prit la main.**

**« Ça va Ron, je t'assure… il me faut juste du temps, je n'ai plus de famille… et… c'est dur à encaisser, c'est tout, mais je vais remonter la pente je t'assure » dit-elle pour le rassurer. Ron la regarda profondément, leur deux regards s'accrochèrent, leurs têtes se penchèrent, encore, encore, c'est lorsqu'ils furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, qu'ils semblèrent réaliser.**

**« On est en train de faire une énorme boulette, on ne doit pas Hermione » murmura Ron, presque lèvres contre lèvres. Hermione reprit ses esprits.**

**« Tu as raison… » Ron dévia alors, et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, avant de se lever, de lui tendre la main, et de rentrer au château, apaisé de cette discussion.**

**OoO**

**Lorsque Hermione rentra, Drago était déjà dans sa chambre. Elle était très ébranlée, et ce qui avait faillit se produire avec Ron, l'avait bouleversée. Elle ne l'aimait pas, bien sur que non ! et lui non plus, ça crevait les yeux, il aimait Pansy à en mourir, mais dans le feux de l'action, la déferlantes de sentiments qu'ils avaient eu tout les deux pendant cette conversation, les avaient poussé l'un à l'autre, tout en sachant chacun, qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Hermione se déshabilla, et entrât dans sa douche, ressassant cette histoire, et ses pensées dévièrent alors vers Drago. Et pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle y pensait… étrange. Elle fut soudain prise d'un nouveau vertige, aussi violent que celui de ce matin, et tomba a genou dans la douche, haletante, l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps, elle essayait de se reprendre, et réussi finalement à se redresser. Elle se cramponna a tout, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle, et finit par se sécher, et se coucher. C'était décidé, demain elle allait consulter.**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Z'avez eu peur hein? allé, avouez :-D

Bon, laissez moi une chtite trace, même les lecteurs fantômes, ke je sache ke je poste pas cette fic pour rien :-s merkii a tous

et a bientôt pour la suite Gros bisoux

JESS


	5. Ch4 Pulsions

Me revoici avec un quatrième chapitre, ke je dirais, assez... ambigu xD j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, je vous remercie tous pour vos review ça m'encourage a poursuivre :-) voila!

oh j'allais oublier (pfff) tout est à moi! Pourquoi? pcq je suis égoïste tiens! Bon allez, si vous y tenez, je lui laisse ses persos, mais moi je garde Harry et Drago bien sur! Comment ça non?! pff!! bon d'accords... DONC TOUT appartiens à JKR! Voila c'est dit! xD gros bisoux

JESS

* * *

**Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, tout était calme, tranquille. Silencieux, c'en était très reposant. Harry et Ron disputaient une partie d'échec, lorsqu'Hermione entrât, elle semblait épuisée, mais elle souriait.**

**« Alors, ce rendez vous ? » demanda Harry légèrement inquiet.**

**« Rien d'alarmant ! Juste un gros coup de fatigue, et un gros manque de vitamines, il m'a prescrit des médicaments à prendre pendant un certains temps, de la vitamine quoi, ce n'était rien que ça » répondit Hermione.**

**« Tant mieux alors, je préfère ça » soupira Ron. « Tu devrais manger plus Hermione » sermonna Ron. Elle sourit un peu.**

**« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« 16h00 » répondit Harry.**

**« Ola, faut que j'y aille ! J'ai rendez vous avec Dumbledore, des mises au point avec Malefoy pour les devoirs de préfets » grimaça-t-elle. Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.**

**« Au fait, comment ça se passe avec lui ? » demanda Harry. Hermione haussa les épaules. **

**« On s'évite le plus souvent, il n'est pas impoli, et ça me semble bizarre… mais dans l'ensemble, on s'ignore, et c'est mieux comme ça » répondit-elle. « Je vous laisse, on se voit plus tard » dit-elle en sortant.**

**« Je trouve qu'elle est bizarre… » Fit Harry perplexe.**

**« Mais non, tu te fais des idées » répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. Dans le canapé, une jolie rouquine n'avait rien loupé de la scène, et fronçait les sourcils, sans rien dire, pour finir par replonger son regard dans son livre.**

**OoO**

**Hermione sortait de son entretien avec le directeur. Elle qui était d'assez bonne humeur, marchait a présent d'un pas rageur vers la grande salle, pour dîner. Elle marchait à une allure assez vive, et ne regardais pas vraiment où elle mettait les pieds. Elle avait les lèvres pincées, et un air contrarié sur le visage. Elle continua d'avancer, plongée dans ses pensées, et inévitablement, ses songes furent déviés encore et toujours vers Wil, et elle ralentit la cadence, la respiration saccadée. Elle sentit ses yeux se brouiller, il y avait des lustres qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré, depuis l'enterrement à vrai dire, et elle ne voulait plus. Elle fut cependant tirée de ses pensées, lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle se stoppa, et sa curiosité prenant le dessus, elle se dirigea vers la source de ces voix. Elle se plaqua juste à temps contre le mur, pour ne pas se faire voir. Là, dans un grand renfoncement du couloir, Drago et Pansy discutaient, et semblaient même très agités. Elle tendit l'oreille.**

**« M'enfin Pansy ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire ! » Pesta Drago. La jeune fille, au bord des larmes face à lui, soupira.**

**« Je n'ai pas le choix Dray ! Ma famille est ruinée, et Spencer et sa famille est un bon parti, mon père m'y a forcé ! » Répondit-elle. Drago soupira à son tour, elle avait raison, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.**

**« Je me dégoûte de dire ça, mais je te trouvais plus heureuse et plus souriante quand tu étais avec Weasley ! Pourtant, dieu seul sait combien je le hais » fit Drago sur un ton qui fit frissonner même Hermione.**

**« Ne me parle pas de Ron, s'il te plaît… » Supplia Pansy.**

**« Désolé » s'excusa Drago « je persiste à dire que ce mariage n'est pas une bonne idée, Pansy, ce mec est une brute ! » s'égosilla presque Drago.**

**« Je t'en prie Dray… ne dis rien, tu es le seul garçon que Spencer me laisse encore approcher, et je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi… la famille de Spencer respecte beaucoup trop la tienne, mais Spencer est quelqu'un de manipulateur, et il pourrait s'arranger pour que sa famille et la tienne soit en guerre, il est redoutable, ne lui donne pas les moyens de gagner contre toi, j'ai peur Dray, je ne le supporterais pas sans toi » murmura Pansy qui pleurait doucement. Hermione toujours cachée, avait suivie la conversation, et elle vit avec étonnement, Drago caresser la joue de la jeune fille, et l'attirer a lui avec une douceur inconnue d'elle, pour la réconforter, et la serrer dans ses bras.**

**« Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Pansy… tu peux compter sur moi… sèche moi ces larmes, ou il risque de se douter de quelque chose » fit-il alors en essuyant ses larmes de ses pouces. Hermione décampa bien vite pour ne pas être vue, mais elle devait vraiment bien avouer que la situation de Pansy la bouleversait grandement ! Et l'attitude de Drago envers elle, en était presque irréelle ! Ça n'était pas Malefoy ! Impossible ! Malefoy était quelqu'un de vil, cruel, calculateur, prétentieux, enfants gâté, lâche, peureux, mais en aucun cas protecteur ! Hermione secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, et chasser de son esprit cette image de douceur incarnée qui ne lui ressemblait décidément pas, et poursuivit son chemin jusque la grande salle, là où elle retrouva toute sa mauvaise humeur.**

**OoO**

**Mais pourquoi donc, tout cela la contrariait tant ? **

**« Hermione ? » Harry la regardait, avec Ron, elle était perdue dans le vague.**

**« Ca va ? » demanda Ron.**

**« Mais oui ! Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde me pose cette question ? J'en ai assez à la fin ! » S'emporta-t-elle soudain.**

**« Hermione, c'était juste une question… pas la peine de t'énerver » fit Harry ne comprenant pas ce comportement.**

**« Je ne m'énerve pas ! » répondit-elle hargneuse. Elle soupira, repoussant son assiette. « Je remonte, il faut que je fasse le devoir de runes, pour demain. Bonne soirée, et bonne nuit, on se voit demain » dit-elle en se levant, ne laissant pas le temps à la réplique, elle tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers ses appartements.**

**« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prends ? » s'exclama Ron, abasourdi. Tout c'était passé si vite !**

**« Je n'en sais rien, quelque chose la contrarie » fit Harry songeur.**

**« Oui, ben qu'elle évite de passer ses nerfs sur nous, ça devient frustrant là » rétorqua Ron agacé.**

**« Laisse la tranquille Ron, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'elle traverse en ce moment » rétorqua Ginny, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, mais qui, n'avait pas loupé un mot de la conversation.**

**« Ah parce que TOI tu comprends, bien entendu » rétorqua Ron de mauvaise humeur.**

**« Non, mais MOI comme tu dis, je me met à sa place même si je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit, je comprends qu'elle doit être malheureuse, et qu'elle a besoin d'être tranquille, c'est tout » répondit Ginny.**

**« Elle s'isole de plus en plus, et je n'aime pas ça » renchérit Ron « m'enfin hier, on discutait comme si tout allait bien, et voila que maintenant, elle est de nouveau distante » continua-t-il.**

**« Arrête de te torturer Ron, laisse là, elle a besoin de souffler » persista Ginny. Ron souffla bruyamment, il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec sa sœur, aussi, la discussion fut close.**

**OoO**

**Hermione entrât comme une furie dans sa salle commune, et balançât son sac à travers la pièce.**

**« Mauvaise journée Granger ? » se moqua Drago qui surgit d'on ne sait où.**

**« Laisse moi tranquille » pesta-t-elle.**

**« Ola… et si j'ai pas envie ? » dit-il.**

**« C'est bon Malefoy, pas ce soir j'ai pas envie » dit-elle agacée.**

**« Hum… premièrement tu calme ta joie, deuxièmement, tu me parle pas comme ça » dit-il plus sérieusement.**

**« Ou sinon quoi ? » défia-t-elle.**

**« Je te ferais ravaler ta fierté de petite Gryffondor effrontée ! » s'exclama-t-il.**

**« Oh… je vois… je te signale que je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille ! Et tu as continué à m'emmerder, alors maintenant, fiche moi la paix, je ne suis pas d'humeur » répondit-elle hargneuse.**

**« Je t'ai déjà dit de me parler sur un autre ton Granger » prévint-il menaçant. Drago ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un lui tienne tête, mais Hermione avait changé, même sur deux mois de vacances. **

**« Et moi je te dit que tu n'es pas le nombril du monde Malefoy et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! » s'emporta-t-elle.**

**« Dis moi Granger… c'est ce 'Wil' qui te met dans un état pareil ? Pauvre petite… il t'a plaquée, et maintenant tu pleur sur ton sort… » Se moqua-t-il. Le visage d'Hermione s'assombri considérablement, Malefoy empruntait un chemin boueux avec ça.**

**« Comment connais tu l'existence de Wil ? » demanda-t-elle essayant de masquer sa surprise et sa colère.**

**« C'est que tu crie très fort pendant la nuit Granger… alors ? Raconte moi tout, quand t'as-t-il jeté comme une chaussette ? » Ricana-t-il.**

**« La ferme Malefoy » dit-elle très calmement, en fermant les yeux pour se calmer.**

**« Je te demande pardon ? » demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.**

**« Tu as très bien compris, je te demande de la fermer. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle » redit-elle calmement. Drago eu alors un air triomphant et même conquérant sur le visage, en s'avançant.**

**« On dirais que je viens de toucher une corde sensible… » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.**

**« Oui, en effet, et si tu tiens encore a ta misérable vie, arrête toi là, et limite les dégâts » répondit-elle froidement. Drago la regarda une fraction de seconde surpris, avant d'éclater de rire !**

**« Allons… une petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi ? C'est une menace ? » Hoqueta-t-il. Elle tourna alors son visage haineux vers lui.**

**« Non… une promesse » dit-elle avant de passer son chemin, mais il ne comptait pas en rester là, et lui attrapa le poignet.**

**« D'accords… puisque tu veux jouer » dit-il.**

**« Lâche moi ! »**

**« Tu vas encore me menacer Granger ? »**

**« Je sais là où ça fait mal, alors, lâche moi » redit-elle. **

**« Et tu me donnes quoi en échanges ? Dis moi Granger… » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille « il te faisait beaucoup d'effet ? parce que je pourrais t'en donner bien plus encore… si tu n'étais pas souillée » susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille, c'est alors qu'il ressentit une vive douleur, et se tordit.**

**« Je te conseille ne plus aborder le sujet de Wil en ma présence, où tu risquerais de ne jamais reproduire de ta vie Malefoy, et arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, tu n'est ni plus ni moins, qu'un débris, tu n'est pas le roi, et jamais tu n'auras pouvoir sur moi, alors je te conseil fortement de me fiche la paix, j'espère avoir été assez claire ! » murmura-t-elle d'une voix si glacial, qu'en un souffle, l'eau se serait transformée en glace, tandis qu'elle serrait entre ses mains, les parties intimes du jeune homme, qui n'avait pas vu venir l'attaque. Evidement, lorsqu'elle le lâcha, il libéra son poignet, se tenant les parties vitales à deux mains, relevant la tête, une lueur de démence dans le regard.**

**« Tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras, sache que tu me payeras ce geste » cracha-t-il à genoux, tandis que la jeune fille rentrait dans sa chambre. Peu de temps après, il entendit un tapage monstre provenant de la chambre d'Hermione, prouvant ainsi, qu'elle dévastait tout sur son passage. Peut être se trompait-il sur son compte finalement, elle était à sa hauteur, peut être… restait plus qu'à tester. Malgré la douleur que lui inspirait encore ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres, les dés étaient jetés, la partie ne faisait que commencer, et les hostilités étaient lancées.**

**OoO**

**Un mois avait déjà passé depuis la fameuse altercation. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus frustrée, elle se refermait, telle une coquille. Elle ne parlait presque plus à personne, mis à part ses amis, elle changeait peu à peu de style vestimentaire, troquant les couleurs qu'elle aimait tant, pour du sombre, toujours du noir, où une couleur s'y rapprochant. Elle ne mangeait que rarement, et passais le plus clair de son temps, à la bibliothèque. D'un autre coté, elle reconnaissait avoir été fort avec Drago, mais il l'avait tellement bien cherché, qu'elle ne le regrettait pas. Simplement, elle savait qu'il ne laisserait pas passer, même si depuis plus d'un mois, il la laissait tranquille, l'ignorant superbement, ce qui n'était pas forcément un bon signe, il préparait quelque chose, elle en était plus que sur ! Et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Ce soir là, il était encore très tard, lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle soupira de frustration. Lorsqu'elle travaillait, elle ne voyait vraiment pas le temps passer. Elle releva la tête, voyant l'horloge, cela faisait presque 5h00 qu'elle était là, plongée dans son devoir de potion. Elle maudit Rogue et ses fichus exigences ! Mais elle avait finit. Elle massa son poignet endolori d'avoir tant écrit, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte, que l'objet, le seul qu'elle avait gardé de son frère, à part une photo, avait disparut ; sa gourmette. Elle fouilla son sac, mais elle se souvint l'avoir laissée sur le bord de l'évier de sa salle de bain, le matin même. Elle remonta à ses appartements, à toute vitesse, et entrât en trombe dans sa chambre, et dans sa salle de bain, rien… elle avait disparut ! Elle retourna tout, sans succès. C'est alors qu'elle sentit la colère monter. Elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la chambre de son homologue, elle se fichait bien de l'heure, et elle entrât, sans même frapper. Elle découvrit alors Drago, étendu dans son lit, mais il n'étais pas seul. Une jeune fille, blonde, à moitié nue, était avec lui, mais elle n'en avait que faire.**

**« Où est-t-elle ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant sursauter la jeune fille, qui remonta le drap sur elle, rouge de honte.**

**« Granger ! Tu vois pas que tu dérange » s'exclama-t-il.**

**« Où est ma gourmette Malefoy ?! » aboya-t-elle « toi dehors ! » fit-elle à l'intention de la jeune fille, qui ne demandant pas son reste, se rhabilla, bredouillant une excuse, et sortit en trombe de la chambre et de l'appartement.**

**« T'es contente » siffla-t-il.**

**« Ce n'est pas un bordel ici, t'as qu'à aller à la salle sur demande si tu es si en manque, maintenant, rend moi ma gourmette, tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-elle. Il la regarda, de haut en bas, arquant un sourcil. Il se leva, il était en boxer, ce qui n'impressionna nullement notre Gryffondor, et s'approcha d'elle.**

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle… pourquoi tiens tu tellement à ce bijoux ? C'est 'Wil' qui te l'a offert ? » Railla-t-il en continuant d'avancer.**

**« Cela ne te concerne pas, je sais que c'est toi qui l'a, rend la moi » redit-elle ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Il arriva à sa hauteur.**

**« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Granger… maintenant, tu viens de me faire rater une belle occasion, il vas falloir compenser… » Dit-il en s'approchant encore, la faisant sa coller contre le mur. **

**« La première fois ne t'as pas suffit il me semble » dit-elle, mais il anticipa son geste, et placarda ses poignet au dessus de sa tête. **

**« Pas cette fois Granger… si tu veux ton bijoux, il va falloir le mériter… » Susurra-t-il. Son souffle chaud venant caresser sa peau halée.**

**« Laisse moi » dit-elle en essayant de se dégager, mais il la retint d'un mouvement, contre le mur.**

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu devrais vraiment essayer autre chose Granger… que ce gars » continua-t-il, en humant le parfum enivrant qu'elle dégageait. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même à vrai dire… c'était une pulsion… et il devait satisfaire sa pulsion, elle l'attirait, il ne pouvait nier les vertus de son corps, et reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle était très jolie et sexy, même si c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe.**

**« Très bien tu as gagné Malefoy, pour cette fois… Wil, était mon frère ! Il a été tué cet été, maintenant, est ce que tu peux me lâcher et me rendre ma gourmette ! » Pesta-t-elle. Cela eu l'effet d'une douche froide, il la lâcha comme si elle eu la peste. Il la regarda un court moment, avant de murmurer, un 'accio gourmette' de la lui jeter à la figure, et de tourner les talons, pour s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses pensées étaient perverties, mais que diable lui avait-il prit ? Il avait ressentit une profonde attirance, et si il se serait écouté, il aurait pu atteindre le point de non retour. Il réprima une grimace en pensant qu'il s'était collé contre Granger, et qu'il avait aimé ça ! Sa mission prendrait vite des proportions démesurées, si il continuait sur cette voie là, il devait mettre un frein à ses pulsions sexuelles envers la jeune fille, et tout de suite ! Secouant la tête, il se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage, histoire de remettre ses idées en place.**

**Hermione de son coté, n'en menait pas large ! elle sortit de la chambre, ébranlée, étrangement étourdie… comme à son habitude, elle se posta sur le balcon, fumant une cigarette, ne cessant de ressasser ce qu'il avait faillit se passer dans la chambre. Elle avait ressentit une forte envie de lui sauter au cou, de l'embrasser, et de lui arracher son boxer ! Elle avait la tête, complètement à l'envers, et ne savait que faire… elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel, le questionnant, muettement, attendant une réponse, qui ne viendrait probablement jamais. Cette situation ambiguë, prenait un chemin qu'Hermione n'appréciait vraiment pas ! Il était temps que cette mascarade cesse, oui, mais comment faire lorsqu'on est attiré vers une autre personne ? Hermione soupira, cette année allait vraiment marquer sa vie, elle en était persuadée.**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Drago le méchant garçon xD mais qu'est ce que je l'aime ainsi (et non chui pas sadike xD)

Alors? Verdict? Laissez moua une chtite trace :D

gros bisoux

JESS


	6. Ch5 Proposition

Et voila! De retour avec un chap 5! Je remercie ceux ki me laisse des review, je suis très contente même si j'en ai pas beaucoup, je m'accroche, du moment ke je sais k'on me lis bon, assez de blabal, et place au chap 5!

ah oui, (soupir) rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR! A part Spencer, lui l'est a moi! xD bisoux

JESS

* * *

**Après l'épisode dans la chambre de Drago, tout c'était remis en place. Drago était redevenu insultant, et elle répondait, normal quoi. Mais Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir… elle repensait encore et toujours à cette soirée, ça en devenait très frustrant. Et dire qu'elle avait espéré que cela se reproduise… travaillant encore très tard, elle secoua la tête, et se replongea dans son travail. Halloween et ses horreurs étaient arrivés à grands pas ! c'était le cas de le dire… le matin même, elle avait lu dans la gazette du sorcier, qu'elle recevait chaque jour, trois attaque faisant de nombreux ravages, avaient encore eu lieues. Voldemort se faisait remarquer à nouveau, et ça n'allait pas pour plaire à l'ordre, encore moins aux aurors, qui avaient un boulot monstre. La guerre devenait imminente, et Hermione et ses amis le savaient très bien, il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps pour que Voldemort viennent à la tête du ministère, et dirige le pays. Pourtant, ce n'était pas fautes des partisans de la justice, d'essayer de limiter les dégâts, mais en ces temps, personne ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, les mangemorts étaient infiltrés partout, une colonie en sommes, ironisa Hermione. Des gens mouraient, sans que personne ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, et Hermione commençait sérieusement à douter. Qu'allait-il se passer une fois que Voldemort serait au pouvoir ? Surtout pour elle, étant fille de moldus… et les moldus alors ? N'étant plus du tout concentrée sur son travail, Hermione posa sa plume, et se leva. Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, elle vagua dans les rayons, jusqu'à se retrouver dans le tout dernier. Elle regardait avec beaucoup d'attention, chaque livre qui apparaissait sous ses yeux, et finit par en choisir l'un d'eux. Elle se réinstalla à sa place, et regarda la couverture assez vieille du livre. Elle lut les mots en reliure dorée, « magie noir à travers le âges » en était le titre. Elle l'ouvrit, en inspirant très fort, et commença sa lecture. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit quelqu'un entrer, et s'asseoir face à elle. Elle ne leva pas directement la tête, elle savait qui c'était. Finalement, sentant un regard pesant sur elle, elle leva la tête, exaspérée. Deux yeux bleus la regardait, et la sermonnait silencieusement, elle marqua la page et referma son livre.**

**« D'accords, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle agacée.**

**« Est ce que tu as vu l'heure ? Tu n'as même pas été manger ce soir, 'encore' » Hermione soupira.**

**« Si c'est Ron et Harry qui t'envoient, tu peux leur dire que je suis une grande fi fille, et que si je ne mange pas, c'est parce que je n'ai pas faim Ginny ! » rétorqua Hermione, se fut au tour de Ginny de soupirer.**

**« Ce n'est pas eux qui m'envoient, je suis venue de mon propre chef. Ecoute Hermione, je n'arrête pas de te défendre face à eux, en leur disant qu'ils te fichent la paix, mais je pense la même chose qu'eux, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi, on est pas tes ennemis Hermione » fit Ginny.**

**« Je sais Gin'… excuse moi, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et les ASPIC qui approchent, je suis à cran, désolée » s'excusa Hermione, radoucie.**

**« Je comprends… mais c'est comme si… tu nous échappais. Tu te referme, et ça nous fait peur » confia Ginny. Hermione ne répondit pas, baissant un instant la tête.**

**« Je suis toujours… Hermione ! Simplement, j'ai appris avec cette expérience, à m'isoler un peu des autres, j'en ai besoin… j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ! Mais je sais que vous êtes là, et je ne vous abandonnes pas, simplement j'ai besoin de m'y retrouver » fit Hermione. Ce qui ne semblât pas convaincre Ginny, mais elle préféra se taire. Hermione rangea son livre dans son sac, comprenant bien qu'elle ne le lirait plus aujourd'hui.**

**« Alors, dis moi, comment ça se passe avec ton chéri ? » demanda Hermione.**

**« Bien… on est amoureux, on est ensemble, la vie est belle » sourit Ginny.**

**« Je suis contente pour vous deux » sourit doucement Hermione.**

**« Harry est merveilleux, tu n'a pas idée ! On ne le dirais pas comme ca, mais il est romantique à souhait, gentleman, doux, attentionné, parfait quoi » rigola Ginny. Hermione rit aussi. « Écoute Hermione, il y a une soirée chez les Gryffondor pour Halloween, on a l'accord du directeur, en fait, toutes les maisons organisent leurs propre soirée, pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas ? Ça te changerais les idées, tu verrais du monde » proposa Ginny.**

**« Je ne sais pas Gin'… » Hésita-t-elle.**

**« Oh, allé quoi, je suis sur que ça te feras le plus grand bien » insista-t-elle.**

**« C'est d'accords » souffla Hermione, avec un petit sourire face à la détermination de son amie.**

**« Tu verras, ça te changeras les idées, tu manque à tout le monde chez nous » fit Ginny « a ce propos, comment se passe la cohabitation avec Drago ? » demanda Ginny.**

**« Drago ? » s'étonna Hermione.**

**« Oui, il m'a toujours appelé Ginny, alors moi je l'appelle Drago. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que les gens se détestent cordialement, qu'ils faut s'appeler par son nom de famille, je trouve ça tellement ridicule » expliqua Ginny.**

**« Désolé, mais c'est plus fort que moi, tant mieux si tu passes au dessus de tout ça » rétorqua Hermione.**

**« Je n'ai pas dis ça, je ne l'aime pas, et c'est réciproque, mais à notre âge, un peu de civilité ne fait pas de mal, on est plus des gamins » continua Ginny.**

**« Bon, pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, la cohabitation pourrait être pire, mais elle pourrait être mieux » grimaça Hermione.**

**« Donc j'en conclut que ca ne se passe pas bien »**

**« Et bien, dans une certaine mesure, au début on s'ignorait, et c'était bien comme ça, mais depuis peu, il est redevenu insultant, et je n'aime pas ça, je suis lassée de toutes ces joutes verbales » fit Hermione d'un air las.**

**« Je te comprends » fit Ginny. Les deux filles auraient continués à parler, si mme Pince, ne les avaient pas presque jetées dehors, disant que la bibliothèque fermait. De ce fait, elles se dirent au revoir, et reprirent chacune le chemin de leur salle commune.**

**OoO**

**Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota, laissant entrer Ginny.**

**« Mais où étais tu passé ? » s'exclama vivement Harry en se levant du fauteuil.**

**« Bonsoir mon ange, désolée, je parlais avec Hermione, et on a pas vu le temps passer » s'excusa la rouquine prise en faute, elle s'assit à ses cotés.**

**« Avec Hermione ? » s'étonna le survivant, il était seul, tout les autres étaient partis se coucher, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée.**

**« Oui, je suis allée la voir, et on discutait, mais le temps passe si vite » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter » s'excusa-t-elle, en l'embrassant légèrement.**

**« Et que t'as-t-elle dit ? » questionna-t-il.**

**« Qu'elle ressentait presque constamment le besoin d'être seule, mais qu'on avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'elle ne nous oubliait pas. Ensuite on a parlé de toi et moi » répondit Ginny.**

**« Dis donc, c'est jour de paye aujourd'hui ! T'en a de la chance, au moins tu as eu droit à autre chose que ses sautes d'humeur habituelles, et vous avez pu avoir une vrai conversation » rétorqua Harry amèrement, les yeux de la jolie rousse le regardèrent avec compassion.**

**« Ne sois pas trop dur Harry… » Dit-elle.**

**« Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Pourquoi elle ne nous dit plus rien Ginny ? Elle s'isole de nous, complètement. Elle ne vient plus jamais me voir pour me parler, j'ai toujours été son confident, bien plus que Ron même ! Je ne comprends pas » fit Harry blasé.**

**« Elle sait qu'elle vous frustre, et elle s'excuse, mais elle m'a certifié qu'elle était toujours 'elle' mais qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point c'est tout. Je l'ai invitée à la soirée d'Halloween, elle a accepté » continua Ginny.**

**« Tant mieux, elle sortira un peu. Je sais que je suis cru, mais je m'inquiète réellement pour elle, Hermione occupe une grande place dans ma vie, tout aussi grande que la tienne, ou celle de Ron, et elle nous échappe doucement, et ça me fait peur » répondit Harry. Ginny ne répondit pas à ça, elle était, elle aussi très inquiète, et elle avait bien vu le livre de magie noir qu'Hermione avait fourré dans son sac, mais elle préférait gardé ça pour elle, et attendre de voir par elle-même, peut être voulait-elle se documenter, avec les temps qui courts, ce n'était pas une surprise, mais peut être que Hermione se laissait bien trop submerger par le chagrin et la colère, et Ginny avait peur qu'elle ne s'engage sur une voie qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle préféra taire ses doutes, et attendre de voir… elle se mit à califourchon sur Harry, et l'embrassa, oubliant tout, mettant de coté ses problèmes, en cet instant, rien que Harry ne comptait. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent, la respiration saccadée, le cœur battant la chamade, l'excitation grimpait les échelons à la vitesse de la lumière.**

**« On devrait peut être en rester là, on ne peut pas faire ça en plein milieu de la salle commune ! » s'exclama Harry, le regard voilé de désir.**

**« Personne ne viendra nous déranger à cette heure ci, au diable tout ça ! » murmura Ginny en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, brûlantes d'envie. Harry abandonna alors le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, et la fit basculer sur le canapé…**

**OoO**

**Hermione rentra dans ses appartements, elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher ! pour son grand plaisir, Drago n'était pas là, sans doute déjà couché… cependant, elle fit d'abords ce qu'elle faisait chaque soir depuis la mort de Wil, elle sortit au dehors, pour regarder les étoiles… ce soir, elle ne resta pas tard et rentra directement se doucher, puis se coucher. Elle ressortit le livre sur la magie noire, et reprit sa lecture la où Ginny l'avait interrompue. Elle en était à plus de deux heures de lecture, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il n'était plus possible pour elle de continuer, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls… elle marqua la page, et referma le livre, le posant sur sa table de chevet. Elle se coucha, impressionnée. Elle n'imaginait pas la magie noire vue son cet angle… c'était fascinant ! Oui c'est ça, le mot qu'elle cherchait, elle se promit de terminer ce tome bien vite, et d'en lire d'autres, cet aspect de la magie était vraiment très intéressant, et puis, mieux valait connaître ce domaine, cela pourrait toujours servir. Ces sur ces pensées lui donnant bonne conscience, qu'elle s'endormit.**

**OoO**

**Les jours passèrent, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, Hermione s'enfonçait dans son travail, et aussi dans l'apprentissage théorique de la magie noire. Sur une semaine, elle avait lu, s'était documentée sur cette magie que l'on redoutait tant ! A dire vrai, elle n'était pas bien différente de la magie blanche… la jeune Gryffondor se demandait d'ailleurs bien, pourquoi elle était interdite. Bon d'accords, certains sorts étaient, comment dire ? Très… dangereux, mais dans l'ensemble, c'est juste une 'différence' plus le temps passait à lire ces fameux livre, plus elle se confortais dans ces idées. Un soir, alors qu'elle lisait confortablement installée dans le canapé, Drago rentrât d'une énième soirée arrosée des Serpentard. Il passa à coté divan, elle l'avait vu, mais ne releva pas la tête, elle sentit alors, il dégageait une odeur à faire fondre ! Un après rasage sûrement, que même Hermione trouva enivrant. Elle releva la tête un bref instant, mais replongea aussitôt dans son livre. C'est Drago qui tiqua, s'arrêtant, et revenant sur ses pas. Discrètement, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, et lut quelques lignes du livre qu'elle avait entre les mains. Surpris, il ne put s'empêcher de se faire remarquer…**

**« Et ben Granger… tu as l'ambition de devenir mangemort ? » ricana-t-il. Elle inspira et soupira profondément.**

**« Rêve pas trop… je m'instruis » répondit-elle calmement.**

**« Ah ouai ? Et depuis quand tu 't'instruit' sur la magie noire ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieux.**

**« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde » rétorqua-t-elle.**

**« Je suis sur que tes amis seraient heureux d'apprendre ça » sourit-il. **

**« Je me moque de tes menaces Malefoy, je fais ce que je veux à ce que je sache, c'est encore ma vie ! » siffla-t-elle. Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder le livre, et une idée germa dans son esprit. Il contourna le canapé et s'assit en face du sien. Hermione, toujours dans son livre, essaya de ne pas prêter attention à lui, mais c'est perdu d'avance, elle referma son livre d'un coup sec.**

**« Tu as encore décidé de me gâcher la soirée ? Tu ne pouvais rester un petit peu plus à ta petite fête chez les Serpentard ? » Demanda-t-elle exaspérée.**

**« Détend toi Granger… pourquoi toujours te stresser la vie ? Reste cool » la nargua-t-il. « Dis moi, pourquoi cet intérêt si soudain pour la magie noire ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu veux intégrer les rangs ? » sourit-il avec sarcasmes.**

**« Encore une fois, je te le répète, je ne serait pas une mangemort, jamais ! Je me bats pour la paix et la liberté, pour toutes ces choses que ton mégalomane veut nous prendre » dit-elle rageusement.**

**« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » répondit-il d'un air détaché.**

**« Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu en es un toi, tu dois savoir » cracha-t-elle sans même en être sur.**

**« Et qu'est ce que tu crois Granger ? Que tout est droit, que tout ton petit monde va être sauvé en un claquement de doigts ? Allons, redescend sur terre et ouvre les yeux ! On va entrer en guerre, il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal, mais juste deux camps qui se battent pour avoir la même chose » dit-il.**

**« Oh je t'en prie, épargne moi tes beaux discours tu veux »**

**« Tu peux refuser la vérité autant que tu le voudras, mais elle est pourtant là, et tu devras y faire face, comme tout le monde Granger… et si tu tourne le dos, alors tu seras éliminée, comme tout les traîtres ! Que crois tu qu'il va arriver au sorcier comme toi, ou aux traître à leur sang, quand notre maître sera au pouvoir ? Il faudra mériter sa liberté, et tu n'auras d'autre choix que de te rallier à notre cause, ca sera ça, où mourir » dit-il.**

**« Alors je mourrais » rétorqua-t-elle fièrement.**

**« On en reparlera le moment venu, fais moi confiance » dit-il mystérieusement, ce qui fit tiquer notre jeune Gryffondor, que voulait-il dire ? **

**« Tu raconte n'importe quoi » dit-elle en se levant, emportant son livre avec elle.**

**« Attend » dit-il simplement, en se levant à son tour, elle se retourna, le visage impassible.**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Puisque tu fais tant ta maligne, viens donc à la soirée d'Halloween chez nous » dit-il. Elle ricana.**

**« Mais oui Malefoy, et tant qu'on y est, invite moi a un gala de malfaisance prêt de Voldychou » ironisa-t-elle. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin.**

**« Allons… aurais-tu peur ? »**

**« Pas du tout »**

**« Alors ? Où est passé ton esprit Gryffondorien ? » Se moqua Malefoy.**

**« Courageuse, mais pas téméraire ! De plus je suis déjà invitée dans ma maison pour Halloween » répondit-elle, il rit.**

**« Je t'ai parlé d'un vraie fête Granger, pas de ces idioties de déguisement et compagnie, de quoi as-tu peur ? »**

**« Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'avais pas peur, mais je ne vois pas trop ce que je viendrais foutre pour Halloween, chez les Serpentard, je me ferais descendre à la première occasion, je ne suis tout de même pas stupide ! » persifla-t-elle.**

**« Personne ne te fera rien si tu es avec moi Granger… rien ne t'empêche d'aller à ta petite fête, et de passer par chez nous après… » Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. « J'aimerais tant de présenter mes amis » se moqua-t-il. Elle serra les dents, et pinçât les lèvres.**

**« Bonne nuit » dit-elle d'un ton glacial en entrant dans sa chambre, alors que lui, restait accoudé contre le mur, un sourire en coin typique accroché à son visage. Il tourna les talons, et s'enferma lui aussi dans sa chambre. Et un point de gagné, un ! Car il en était sur, il l'avait touchée dans son ego, et rien que pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait faire face à tout, elle viendrait, il en était certain ! C'est avec un sourire victorieux qu'il se coucha ce soir là.**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Voilaaaa! J'espère que cela vous à plu! Je vous dis à très bientôt, pour la suite

Plein de bisoux

Jess


	7. Ch6 Halloween

Hey! Jess en force avec un 6ème chapitre, rien que pour vous mais attention

/!\ Fin de chapitre pouvant être choquante!/!\ voila vous êtes avertis

Disclaimer: est ce vraiment nécessaire?! Hum... tout est à MOIIII! hum pardonnez moi, je veux dire a JKR of course

bonne lecture...

* * *

**Hermione se préparait dans sa salle de bain. Cette année, Dumbledore avait annulé le bal d'Halloween, laissant le loisir à chaque maison de faire sa propre fête, sans trop de grabuge. Elle se coiffait devant la glace, songeuse… voila trois jours que Drago lui avait 'proposé' de venir chez les Serpentard, et elle ne savait si elle devait y aller ou non. Elle était partagée, elle voulait s'y rendre, mais en même temps, elle n'était pas très sure de vouloir se jeter dans l'arène. Et comment se comporterait-il si elle venait ? En profiterait-il pour l'humilier devant tout le monde, avec l'appui de ses 'petits copains' ? Il avait dit une chose qui la faisait hésiter. 'Personne ne te feras rien si tu es avec moi Granger…' qu'avait-il voulut dire ? Elle laissa tomber son bras, exaspérée, et soupira. Elle termina de se coiffer, et de se maquiller. Elle ne s'était pas déguisée, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle avait revêtu un pantalon taille basse révélant un tatouage dans le bas de son dos, un haut lui arrivant au dessus du nombril, sans bretelles, bustier quoi, pailleté, ses cheveux étaient lâchés, elle avait fait de petite tresses, par ci par là, et des mèches rouge et mauve pour l'occasion qui partiraient dés le lendemain. Elle s'était assez fortement maquillée, style gothique, même si elle n'aimait pas ça, c'était quand même Halloween. Elle se regarda encore une dernière fois dans la glace, inspira à fond, et sortit de la salle de bain, et ensuite de sa chambre. Au même moment, Drago sortait de la sienne, tout de noir vêtu. Son habillage était simple, mais le rendait monstrueusement sexy. Ils se regardèrent, stupéfaits autant l'un que l'autre. Drago eu même un sifflement admiratif, elle arqua un sourcil.**

**« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Ai-je rêvé ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Non, je sais reconnaître une fille qui est bien foutue et sexy Granger, même si nous ne sommes pas du même rang » dit-il d'une voix dédaigneuse. Elle sourit en coin… elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il l'avait complimentée, à sa façon, certes, mais l'allusion a son 'sang', elle en avait prit l'habitude et ne s'en formalisait que très peu souvent, et ici, en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas été très insultant, ça passait presque inaperçu.**

**« Tu es pas mal dans ton genre également » répondit-elle d'un air assez détaché. Il se redressa, fier.**

**« Ça change pas chez moi » se vanta-t-il.**

**« La modestie ne t'étouffe pas à ce que je vois » railla-t-elle.**

**« Alors… aurons nous le plaisir de te voir à notre fête ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Je t'ai déjà dis non » répondit-elle perdant toute trace de sourire.**

**« Très bien, comme tu veux… mais si jamais, tu sais où ça se trouve » dit-il en avançant vers la sortie. « Amuse toi bien chez tes petits Gryffy » se moqua-t-il en sortant. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et prit elle aussi le chemin de la sortie. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle vienne à cette fête ? Elle se posait d'autant plus de questions sur son comportement, c'était très étrange, il était 'presque' aimable. Elle ne put penser plus longtemps, qu'elle était déjà arrivée à destination. De l'extérieur, on entendait rien, la pièce était insonorisée, mais elle savait que tous se trouvaient là, à boire s'amuser, rire, et elle avait longuement hésité à venir, elle n'avait envie de voir personne a vrai dire, mais elle avait promis à Ginny qu'elle serait là, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Inspirant un grand coup, elle se gonfla de courage pour affronter toutes ces personnes, non désirées pour elle, qui avait appris, que la solitudes était une bien meilleure compagnie, et elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame, puis entrât.**

**OoO**

**Drago entrât dans la salle commune de sa maison, déjà bondée de monde. Des élèves dansaient, d'autres fricotaient dans un recoin, Drago chercha son meilleur ami des yeux. Il le trouvât au bar monté par les élèves pour la fête, en compagnie de Pansy et Spencer. Il les rejoignit.**

**« Dray ! T'es venu ? » sourit Blaise.**

**« Comme tu vois » répondit Drago. « Spencer… » Salua-t-il d'un ton poli.**

**« Salut Drago » répondit le concerner, Pansy, derrière, ne bronchait pas. **

**« Bonsoir Pansy »**

**« Bonsoir » marmonna-t-elle, d'un regard apeuré.**

**« Vas donc nous chercher à boire ! » pesta Spencer. Pansy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, mais Drago l'en empêcha.**

**« Laisse, je vais y aller » elle regarda Spencer, Drago serra les poings, jamais il n'avait vu la jeune fille aussi vulnérable et apeurée. Et il ne pouvait rien dire. Au final, il se retrouva seul avec Blaise.**

**« Un jour je lui ferais la peau à ce type » pesta Drago.**

**« Calme toi Dray, on ne peut strictement rien faire » soupira Blaise.**

**« Je sais » siffla-t-il.**

**« Ça me fait autant de peine, et j'ai autant de rage que toi de voir notre meilleure amie dans un état pareil, mais ce sont les ordres de son père, et tu sais comment ça marche quand on obéit pas » fit Blaise.**

**« En parlant de ça, tu as toi aussi une 'fiancée' ? » demanda Drago. Blaise grimaça.**

**« Mon père veux me fiancer, à une fille de Dumstrang, mais j'ai refusé, j'en ai le droit. Si je dois me marier un jour, je choisirais moi-même » répondit Blaise avec suffisance, « et toi ? »**

**« Pareil, mes parents ne m'imposeront rien du tout, je trouverais moi-même, et si je pouvais, crois moi, pour sauver Pansy, je l'épouserait sans hésiter ! » répondit Drago avec hargne.**

**« Je sais, moi aussi, elle serait toujours plus heureuse » répondit Blaise « au fait, tout ce passe bien, monsieur le préfet en chef ? » sourit Blaise. Drago sourit en coin.**

**« Disons que ça peut aller, j'ai connu pire » répondit-il.**

**« Waw ! Et puis t'as raison, Granger est pas si vilaine » fit Blaise.**

**« Non, je l'ai toujours dit, mais je ne la supporte pas plus pour la cause, elle a beau être bien, et sexy, elle reste une Sang-de-Bourbe » fit Drago.**

**« Arrête… je ne supporte pas quand tu parles avec autant de mépris » grinçât son ami.**

**« C'est pourtant ce qu'elle est ! » renchérit Drago.**

**« Donc ça va en gros » fit blaise coupant court au sujet.**

**« Dans l'ensemble, oui. Mais qu'est que j'aime la faire enrager, d'ailleurs, je pense pouvoir te surprendre ce soir » sourit Drago. Blaise le regarda interrogateur.**

**« De quoi tu parles ? »**

**« J'ai invité miss-parfaite à notre soirée » dit-il.**

**« Hum… tu as fais quoi ? » demanda Blaise incrédule.**

**« Tu as bien entendu, puisqu'elle fait sa maligne, on va voir comment elle se débrouille en milieu hostile » répondit Drago.**

**OoO**

**« Hermione ! Tu es venue ! » S'exclama Ginny, sautant presque sur son amie.**

**« Je te l'avais promis » sourit-elle.**

**« Viens, on est tous là » l'entraînât Ginny, déguisée en ange noir. L'ambiance à Gryffondor était tout autre. Il y avait bien un bar, mais ça n'était pas un lieu de débauche comme chez les Serpentard, bien au contraire. C'était chaleureux, accueillant, Hermione en cet instant, se détestait, elle se détestait de penser qu'elle aimait de moins en moins cette ambiance 'bon enfant', et se surpris même à se demander comment cela se passait pour Drago. Elle secoua la tête, et se reconcentrat sur le monde autour d'elle. Ginny la mena au divan, où Harry déguisé en mort vivant, et Ron en vampire, discutaient, un verre à la main. Harry se retourna sur sa petite amie, et sa meilleure amie, il avait l'air légèrement éméché.**

**« Tiens, l'ours qui sort de sa tanière » s'exclama-t-il en riant bêtement. Hermione perdit son sourire.**

**« Si tu veux, je peux très bien rentrer, si ma présence te dérange » rétorqua-t-elle vexée.**

**« Non, assis toi avec nous » fit précipitamment Ron, empêchant Harry de répondre. Hermione s'assit le visage impassible, elle eu tout d'un coup l'envie soudaine de partir, de s'échapper. Ginny lui ramena un verre, ainsi que pour elle.**

**« Alors, comment tu vas ? » lui demanda Ron, essayant de se rattraper de l'autre fois. Hermione fut attendrie, et baissa sa garde avec le rouquin, mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à répondre, elle fut coupée.**

**« Mal, comme d'hab » hoqueta Harry. Hermione tourna son visage vers lui.**

**« Harry… » Le réprimanda férocement Ginny.**

**« Je te demande pardon ? » s'exclama Hermione qui sentait la colère monter d'un cran.**

**« Bah quoi ? » fit Harry « c'est pas vrai p'têtre ? » dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre. « Tu vas me dire que tout vas bien, que les oiseaux chantent ? » il rit « tout le monde aura comprit ici, qu'Hermione Granger est mal ! » scanda-t-il. Harry était complètement saoul, et la douleur qu'il ressentait de voir Hermione s'éloigner de leur amitié peu a peu, sortait d'une façon peu habituelle. Tout le monde les regardait, abasourdis.**

**« Harry !! » beugla Ginny.**

**« Non, laisse… il a raison ! Après tout, ce qu'il dit est la vérité ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé avec tout mes soucis, j'essayerais dorénavant de demander à mes proches, de ne pas CREVER ! » Pesta Hermione en se levant d'un bon, surprenant Ron, et Ginny. Elle tourna les talons, sous les regards de tous, tandis que Ginny et Ron poursuivaient Hermione, tout le monde se tourna alors vers Harry. Celui-ci, assis dans le canapé, avait le regard colérique, et voilé par l'alcool, et tout le monde sursauta, lorsqu'il lança le verre d'une violence inouïe dans le mur. Il se leva, chancelant.**

**« Vous n'avez jamais rien vu de votre vie ?! » pesta-t-il, montant au dortoir en vacillant.**

**OoO**

**« HERMIONE ATTEND ! » hurla Ron, dans les couloirs, il courait avec Ginny.**

**La jeune fille avançait, des larmes coulant sur son visage, les premières depuis des mois ! Il réussi à la rattraper, et la retourna, par le poignet.**

**« Je t'en prie… il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, il avait bu et… » Fit Ron, essoufflé.**

**« Pas la peine de continuer Ron, j'ai comprit » pesta-t-elle en colère.**

**« Hermione… » Tenta Ginny.**

**« NON ! » cria-t-elle en se dégageant de l'emprise de Ron. « J'ai parfaitement bien compris le message ! C'était très clair, désormais, je ne vous embêterais plus » fit Hermione, pleurant sa rage.**

**« Arrête… demain il aura tout oublié, ses mots ont dépassés sa pensée » plaida Ron.**

**« Et bien, tant mieux pour lui si il oublie, parce que moi, je n'oublierais pas » termina Hermione en tournant les talons, plantant les deux frères et sœurs au milieu du couloir.**

**OoO**

**Elle marchait d'un pas rageur, essayant vainement de se calmer, sans succès. Elle était en colère, mais pas contre Harry, du moins, pas entièrement. Elle était surtout en colère contre elle-même, parce que Harry n'avait fait que crever l'abcès, et dire la vérité. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir dit d'une telle manière, mais pas sur le fond, car réellement, c'est lui qui avait raison. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle sursauta, réalisant qu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir menant aux cachots, et non à ses appartements. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle était descendue. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, jugeant qu'il n'était pas judicieux d'aller à cette fête, lorsqu'elle se stoppa net. Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Aveuglée par sa colère, c'est d'un pas déterminé, qu'elle se dirigea, vers le lieu de la fête. Se traitant mentalement d'idiote lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Elle resta plantée là, à regarder le portrait, contrariée. Quand elle prit la décision de faire demi tour, le portrait pivota, laissant passer un couple, qui se bouffait les lèvres, ne faisant même pas attention à elle, et laissèrent le portrait entre ouvert, Hermione saisit sa chance, et se faufila à l'intérieur. L'ambiance ici, était sombre, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumières, des gens se bécotaient par ci par là sans aucunes retenues, d'autres dansaient, d'autres discutaient. Hermione se faufila lentement entre toutes ces personnes, visiblement, par sa tenue, elle passait aussi inaperçue qu'une Serpentard, il faisait noir presque, et personne ne la reconnaissait de loin, ce qui la soulagea quelque peut. Elle avançait, slalomant entre les couples, et instinctivement, chercha Drago du regard. Elle ne le trouva pas, continuant d'avancer, elle trouva rapidement le bar, et s'y accouda, scrutant la foule du regard. Cela sentait l'alcool à plein nez ici, et le joint. Un peu plus loin, Drago assis, en charmante compagnie, n'avait pas remarqué la jeun fille, Blaise lui tapa alors sur le coté, lui faisant un signe de tête. Il regarda en direction du bar, et sourit.**

**Hermione commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, elle ne connaissait personne, et finalement, se demandait bien ce qu'elle foutait lorsque…**

**« Je savais que tu viendrais… » Fit une voix à son oreille. Elle se retourna.**

**« Ah oui ? » répondit-elle.**

**« Oui » répondit-il satisfait. « Alors Granger… comment s'est passée ta soirée ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Mal, tu m'offres à boire, où tu compte me cuisiner encore longtemps ? » fit-elle avec mauvaise humeur, il sourit. Se dirigeant vers le bar, il en sortit une bouteille et deux verres.**

**« Tiens, je pense que ça te calmera les nerfs » dit-il en lui tendant un verre d'un liquide vert émeraude, rappelant fortement les yeux de Harry. Hermione dévisagea le verre, avant de le prendre, et de l'observer plus attentivement, un sourire en coin s'étira sur ses lèvres.**

**« De l'absinthe… tu sais que cet alcool est interdit Malefoy ? » demanda Hermione. Drago prit son verre, ils étaient minuscules, et s'appuya de ses deux bras sur le comptoir.**

**« Oui, je sais. Et alors ? Tu n'aimes pas ça toi ? Le goût du danger ? » Dit-il une lueur de défi dans le regard, vidant le petit contenu de son verre d'un coup. Hermione leva son verre, et l'imita, le reposant sur le comptoir, et lui en servit un autre.**

**« Salut Granger ! » salua Blaise en arrivant. Lui n'avait jamais été aussi cru que Drago et tout les autres, même si il n'était pas forcément ami avec elle et ses amis, il préférait néanmoins la jouer cool.**

**« Zabini » salua Hermione.**

**« Je t'en prie, appelle moi Blaise » marmonna-t-il « Hey ! Moi aussi j'en veux ! » S'exclama-t-il, tandis que Drago se resservait un verre.**

**« Alors appelle moi Hermione » répondit-elle.**

**« D'accords, 'Hermione'. Dis moi, je savais les Gryffondor courageux, mais pas suicidaire à ton point » s'exclama Blaise.**

**« Pourquoi ? Je suis comme je suis, et j'aime m'amuser, la décadence ne m'a jamais fait peur » répondit Hermione du tac au tac. Drago sourit, plus ça allait dans ce sens, plus il acceptait l'idée de l'avoir dans son camp, elle avait du répondant, un fort caractère… même si ca n'était pas gagné d'avance, il savait qu'il allait devoir la jouer patte douce si il voulait réussir la mission confiée par Voldemort, mais il était confiant.**

**Hermione portât son verre à sa bouche, observant un coin de la salle. Ce qu'elle vit, la fit frissonner de dégoût, et un gros sentiment de pitié grandit en elle.**

**« C'est le fiancé de Pansy non ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant Spencer, embrasant à pleine bouche, une autre fille, Pansy derrière lui, habillée presque comme une prostituée, elle avait l'air complètement défoncée, et tourna les talons. **

**« Oui, c'est lui » répondit Drago avec amertume, le visage dur et fermé. Hermione vida pour la troisième fois d'affilée son verre, sauta de son tabouret, et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Drago la retint.**

**« Où est ce que tu vas ? »**

**« Là où tu n'iras jamais à ma place » répondit-elle. Il sourit en coin, 'encore'.**

**« Fait attention petite lionne… sort les griffes, les serpents, ici, ça pardonne pas… » Murmura-t-il en la lâchant. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. Lorsqu'elle entrât doucement, elle entendit très distinctement des sanglots, de jeune fille. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle, et entrât. Devant le miroir, Pansy se cramponnait à l'évier, pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Un poudrier était ouvert devant elle, un mouchoir se présentât alors à elle, et elle tourna son regard vers Hermione.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici toi ?! » cracha-t-elle. **

**« Peu importe » répondit Hermione imperturbable « prend le, la porte est verrouillée, personne ne nous verra si c'est ça qui te fais peur » poursuivit Hermione. Avec un regard noir, Pansy prit alors le mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux, le nez, et se rafraîchit la figure.**

**« Tient, c'est celui que j'utilise, il sera plus efficace pour le cacher » fit Hermione en lui tendant un fond de teint, remarquant le bleu que Pansy avait sur la gorge. Pansy le prit, et se remaquilla, Hermione s'apprêta à sortir.**

**« Pourquoi tu fais ça Granger ? » l'arrêta Pansy.**

**« Parce que personne ne mérite ce que tu vis, pas même toi » répondit Hermione. Pansy se laissa glisser sur le sol.**

**« Dis moi » fit-elle en sanglotant, laissant tomber toutes les barrières « comment va Ron ? » couina Pansy d'une toute petite voix. Le coeur d'Hermione se serra, elle irait bien lui remonter les bretelles tient à ce Spencer, pour lui inculquer comment on traite les jeunes filles de nos jours ! **

**« Il est malheureux… comme toi » répondit Hermione.**

**« J'ai tout gâché » se lamenta Pansy en pleurant. Hermione s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille.**

**« Non, tu n'as rien gâché, tes parents oui, et je te comprends, mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher, il n'est pas trop tard » fit alors Hermione.**

**« Tu ne peux pas comprendre… » Fit Pansy avec fatalité. **

**« Non, tu as raison, mais l'amour devrait être la seule chose pour laquelle on se bat ! Ce gars ne te mérite pas Pansy, personne ne mérite ça » répéta Hermione doucement. Pansy releva la tête, et sourit doucement.**

**« J'ai envie de rire… tu as vu dans quel état je suis ? Et me voilà à parler avec toi, comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu » dit-elle.**

**« Alors fais comme si » fit Hermione, tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Pansy l'accepta, et se leva, séchant ses pleurs pour du bon.**

**« Merci Granger » murmura-t-elle.**

**« Pas de quoi » répondit la jeune fille en sortant des toilettes. L'alcool commençait doucement à faire ses effets, et elle vacillait dangereusement. Cette discussion ne l'avait pas beaucoup apaisée, elle avait aidé quelqu'un, du moins, un petit peu, mais elle, qui allait l'aider ? Ses pensées mélangées, et confuses par l'absinthe, la firent se diriger vers la sortie, elle voulait rentrer. Drago l'avait suivie des yeux, et avait bien remarqué que la jeune fille était complètement saoule, pas étonnant, à l'allure où elle buvait ses verres ! **

**Il la suivit dans les couloirs, elle titubait, mais marchait encore assez droit. Il la rattrapa, à leurs appartements.**

**« Tu me surveille maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, les idées pas très clair.**

**« Non, j'avais envie de rentrer » mentit-il.**

**« C'est ça… » Dit-elle en se retournant.**

**« Tu sais que ça mérite une photo ça » ricana-t-il.**

**« Oh mais vas y, je t'en prie, j'en ai rien à foutre de rien » dit-elle en se vautrant dans le canapé. Il s'assit à ses cotés.**

**« Ça alors… je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour ! Miss-parfaite, bourrée ! » Scanda-t-il.**

**« Tout le monde à ses face cachées… » Fit-elle mystérieusement en le fixant, les yeux embrumés par l'alcool. « Tu sais Malefoy, je t'ai fais plaisir, je suis venue à ta maudite fête, maintenant, c'est à ton tour… » Dit-elle sensuellement en se rapprochant de lui. Drago réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière, et pourtant, il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.**

**« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-il en un murmure, la raison quittait peu à peu son esprit. **

**« Oui… reste à savoir, si tu feras le sacrifice de te souiller » continua-t-elle, levant les mains pour défaire les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme. Drago ne cessait de se répéter, 'elle est saoule, tu ne dois pas' mais c'était plus fort que lui ! **

**« Tu sais Granger, tu t'avance en terrain miné… je n'ai pas pour habitude de coucher avec des vierges » provoqua-t-il. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.**

**« Tu me prends pour qui ?! » hoqueta-t-elle.**

**« Qui me dis que tu sais y faire ? » murmura-t-il plongeant son regard dans le sien, il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui, de ses actes, il la désirait, il la voulait tout entière, rien qu'à lui. Elle le regarda profondément, et l'embrassa alors d'une passion inouïe et inavouée, il se laissa faire, perdant la notion du temps, lorsqu'elle se retira de ses lèvres, rendues au goût sucré de l'absinthe, elle le regarda.**

**« Alors laisse moi te montrer tout mon talent, je suis sur que tu appréciera » murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'elle descendait la tête au plus bas…**

**« Granger… » Protesta-t-il faiblement, alors qu'il entendait la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon, se baisser.**

**« Chut… » Fit-elle plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Et il ne dit plus rien, se laissant aller, perdant toute réalité de vue, laissant une douce sensation l'envahir, dans un lointain subconscient, il savait que ce qui était en train de se passer, n'était pas bien, ni pour lui, ni pour elle, mais au diable les conséquences, la tentation était beaucoup trop forte…**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Voila Alors? Verdict? Un chtite review please... (yeux suppliants) merkii

A bientôt pour le porchain chap

Bisoux bisoux

Jess


	8. Ch7 Le lendemain de la veille

Coucou tout le monde les gens xD Bon bin me revoici avec un new chapitre Je me suis beaucoup plue à l'écrire, vraiment, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant :-D merci pour les reviews, même si j'en ai pas beaucoup je m'accroche, je sais qu'on me lit c'est le principal! Allé, bonne lecture...

Oh j'allais oublier (parle comme une machine) tout appartiens a Jess, rien n'est à JKR... hum haem roh ca va hein! Tout est a JKR! Voila!! Pff non mais vraiment! XD

* * *

**Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête, l'estomac noué, et elle ne voulait pas se lever. Aujourd'hui était samedi de toute façon. Mais elle frissonna, elle avait froid, et remonta le drap de soie sur elle, ce qui ne la réchauffait pas pour dire… dans un grognement sonore, elle se mit sur le dos, et se trouva fort bien installée malgré le froid qui la tiraillait. Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux, à en juger par la clarté il faisait jour. Mettant quelque minutes pour s'habituer à la lumière, elle se frotta les yeux, toujours étendue sur le dos. Elle regarda alors les draps dans lesquels elle se trouvait et fronçât les sourcils. Automatiquement, elle promena son regard sur la pièce. Mais que faisait-elle dans la chambre Malefoy ? Dans son lit ? Elle se redressa sur ses oreillers, réprimant un haut le cœur, et s'aperçut également qu'elle était nue comme un vers ! Elle remonta les draps sur elle, elle était seule, dans cette grande chambre, la fenêtre était ouverte, voila pourquoi elle avait froid. Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses idées, et tout lui revint, d'abords par flash back, se rappelant des sensations explosives qu'elle avait ressentit cette nuit, dans les bras du Serpentard, puis, tout lui revint clairement. Tout avait commencé dans la salle commune, elle repensât à cette nuit, rien de magique, rien d'amoureux, mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait aimé ! Elle en aurait rougit de honte, si elle n'avait pas été seule. Tout ! Tous les moindres recoins de l'appartement y étaient passés ! Et ils avaient terminés ensemble dans la chambre. Hermione soupira bruyamment, mais que lui avait-il prit ? Elle se jura comme toute personne après une telle beuverie, de ne plus jamais toucher une goutte d'alcool, l'absinthe laisserait un goût amer dans sa bouche désormais. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Elle réalisa tout l'impact de ses actes et de ses choix ! Elle venait de coucher avec Malefoy ! Son ennemi, un mangemort… **

**« O misère… » Se lamenta-t-elle à voix haute « ma pauvre fille… mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? » Hermione parlait toute seule, elle se décida tout de même à se lever, et s'assit sur le bords du lit. Elle tenait le drap serré contre sa poitrine, et découvrit une fiole avec un mot. Elle prit la fiole, sachant ce que c'était, et l'avala d'une traite. L'effet fut immédiat, son estomac dénoua le gros nœuds qu'elle ressentait l'instant d'avant, et sa migraine s'envola tel un oiseau, cela n'enlevait pas la fatigue, et les cernes sous les yeux, mais elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle prit alors le mot et le lut.**

_**Je pense que ce liquide te fera du bien… Ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, ne devra jamais se reproduire, tu ne m'aimes pas, et je t'aime encore moins, c'était purement sexuel, et ça s'en tiendra là. J'ai passé un bon moment, et je suis sur que toi aussi, mais garde le bien graver dans ta mémoire miss-parfaite, car tu ne le revivras qu'en souvenir. Je suis parti prendre l'air, je veux que tu quittes la chambre lorsque je rentrerais, tu n'as rien à y faire et soi bien contente que je t'ai laissée dormir. Oh, et encore une chose… ne répète jamais à personne ce 'moment d'égarement' je tiens à ma réputation. Sur ce, passe une bonne journée…**_

_**Drago.**_

_**Ps : Très joli le tatouage Granger.**_

**Hermione serra les dents, et froissa le papier. Elle lui aurait bien fait bouffer tiens ! Comment osait-il ? Pff… typique, elle devait s'en douter, de toute façon, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? À rien d'autre, elle secoua la tête, il avait raison, elle aurait fait pareil. Il avait quand même passé un bon moment, finalement, il avait quand même apprécié, se dit-elle. Comment devenait-elle ? Elle réalisa soudain, et depuis quand couchait-elle avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas ? Elle chercha ses vêtements dans la pièce, rien… avec mauvaise humeur, elle se leva, s'enroulant dans le drap, et sortit de la chambre, se souvenant qu'ils avaient commencé au divan, et effectivement, elle trouva ses vêtements, et sous vêtements, éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle les ramassa avec rage, et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain à double tour, pour une douche bien méritée. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, quelques peut réveillée, elle vit le parchemin froissé sur son bureau de chambre, et un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage, elle prit une plume, et retourna la feuille.**

_**Mon cher Malefoy… Merci quand même pour la potion anti gueule de bois, je vais entièrement dans ton sens, ça ne se reproduira jamais, mais pas pour les même raisons que toi, non, car moi perso, tes compétences légendaires, sont fondées sur je ne sais quoi, mais je peux aisément dire, que j'ai connu mieux. Et le garder graver dans ma mémoire ? Plutôt devenir amnésique ! Quand à le répéter à quelqu'un, si toi tu tiens à ta réputation, moi je tiens à ma vie, loin de moi l'idée d'aller répéter ce 'moment d'égarement' comme tu l'appelles. Passe toi aussi une bonne journée, ravie de constater que nous sommes enfin d'accords sur certains points !**_

_**Hermione.**_

**Ps : joli la tache de naissance sur la fesses gauche Malefoy !**

**Elle relut son mot, se pinçant la lèvre, elle n'avait jamais sortit un aussi gros mensonge de sa vie ! Parce que là, elle était vraiment très hypocrite, dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié, alors qu'elle avait adoré ! mais elle voulait surtout par ce mot, détendre l'atmosphère, et lui prouver qu'elle était tout aussi fautive que lui, et qu'elle allait dans son sens, ça ne devais plus se reproduire. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'avoir le dernier mot. Elle plia le parchemin, et sortit de la chambre, fière d'elle. Elle retourna dans la chambre du jeune homme, et posa le mot sur son oreiller, avec un string en prime, et sortit, imaginant déjà sa tête. Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle, l'heure du petit déjeuner étant largement passée, elle descendait donc pour déjeuner.**

**OoO**

**Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, quelqu'un d'autre se réveillait avec le mal de tête. Harry se redressa péniblement sur ses oreillers, attrapant ses lunettes, il les posa sur son nez, et s'aperçut alors que Ron le fixait, d'un œil réprobateur, et la soirée de la veille lui revint en tête, il grimaça.**

**« Oh non… » Se lamenta-t-il. Ron leva un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Harry regardât en sa direction, un air penaud sur le visage. « J'ai vraiment fait… » Commença Harry, Ron approuva de la tête « et Hermione est… » De nouveau, le rouquin opina de la tête « oh c'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit » fit Harry enfouissant sa tête dans son coussin. « Elle va m'en vouloir à mort » fit Harry.**

**« Je te le fais pas dire » rétorqua Ron « et je ne te parle pas de ta petite amie, accessoirement ma sœur, qui était dans un état d'hystérie profond hier soir » renchérit Ron, le faisant culpabiliser plus encore si ce n'était possible.**

**« Je ne boirais plus jamais de ma vie ! » rétorqua Harry sortant sa tête du coussin, d'un air déterminé sur le visage. Ron sourit en coin.**

**« C'est ce qu'on dit tous, en attendant, il faut te lever et essayer de réparer les dégâts vieux » fit Ron, comprenant bien que Harry avait parlé sous l'influence de l'alcool, et la colère de sa sœur et d'Hermione, serait bien suffisante, sans en plus rajouter une couche, et puis, il était son meilleur amis non ? Entre amis, on se serre les coudes. Après avoir prit une douche des plus revigorante, Harry descendit à la salle commune, prêt à affronter sa furie de petite amie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il la vit, elle discutait avec Parvati assise dans le canapé, le regarda, et détourna la tête aussi vite, Harry grimaça, elle était vraiment en colère. Il s'approcha avec courage du divan, mais elle l'avait vu du coin de l'œil.**

**« Viens Parvati, j'ai faim pas toi ? » fit soudainement Ginny. Quelque peu décontenancée, Parvati acquiesça, et Ginny se leva, sans accorder un seul regard a son petit ami, elle passa sous le nez de Harry, qui lui, ne savait réagir et elle sortit. Ron le regardait, compatissant.**

**« Après tout, je l'ai cherché » admit Harry fataliste, Ron sourit.**

**« Allé, elle finira par se calmer » l'encouragea-t-il.**

**« J'en doute » grimaça Harry en suivant son meilleur ami.**

**OoO**

**  
Hermione était installée tranquillement à table, le monde commençait à affluer dans la grande salle. Elle voulait manger au plus vite, et remonter dans ses appartements, bouquiner un peu. Elle regardait tout le monde s'installer et commencer à manger, c'est alors qu'elle vit Spencer, accompagné de Pansy, enfin, accompagné était un bien grand mot, elle le suivait quoi, rentrer dans la grande salle. Ce mec lui faisait vraiment horreur, il était en train de faire de Pansy, une larve, une femme soumise, tout ce qu'Hermione répugnait, mais en sommes, c'est en général le sort réservé aux femmes de famille de sang pur, mariée depuis leur naissance. Hermione se surprit à se demander si Drago avait une fiancée de promue, et s'amusa même à s'imaginer vivre avec lui, avec leurs deux caractères, elle pouffa de rire, tellement ses pensées étaient stupides, et irréelles. Elle le vit alors rentrer, lui aussi dans la grande salle, discutant avec Blaise. Celui-ci, en voyant Hermione, lui fit un discret signe de tête, accompagné d'un tout petit sourire, tandis que Drago, ne lui accorda même pas l'ombre d'une attention. Elle soupira, mais c'était lui, et elle le savait, il était comme ça, et cette nuit ne changerait rien. De nouveau, elle soupira, cette nuit… stop ! Elle se ressaisit, ne se laissant pas aller, elle devait ranger ça dans un coin de sa mémoire, car c'était un fait incontestable, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ! Elle essaya de capter le regard de Pansy, mais la jeune fille fixait son assiette d'un air dégoûté, et n'osait relever la tête. C'est alors que Ginny fit son entrée, suivie de Parvati. Hermione fronçât les sourcils, lorsque quelque minutes après, Harry et Ron entraient, et que Ginny, semblait imperturbable, elle se souvint alors de la veille, et eu un gros pincement au cœur, avec toutes ces émotions, elle avait complètement zappé la 'dispute' avec Harry, qui d'ailleurs la regardait en ce moment, d'un air coupable. Elle se contenta de le fixer et de le suivre des yeux, il vint s'asseoir face à elle, à coté de Ginny, qui lui tournait obstinément le dos, et Ron s'assit lui aussi, il avait l'air amusé.**

**« Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ? » demanda Ron naturellement, en commençant à manger.**

**« Comme un bébé, et toi ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Pareil, j'ai une faim de loup ! » s'exclama-t-il, Hermione sourit.**

**« Moi aussi »**

**« Tu as toujours faim Ron » renchérit Ginny en se tournant un bref instant, pour se replonger dans sa 'passionnante' discussion avec Parvati. Harry avait vraiment une tête d'enterrement, il reluquait son assiette, une petite grimace étirât ses lèvres, et il repoussa son assiette. Hermione sourit discrètement, elle lui en voulait, certes, mais elle ne pouvait casser son amitié sur des paroles de saoulard. **

**« Pas faim Harry ? » railla-t-elle. Il releva la tête, surprit qu'elle lui parle. « Quoi ? On dirait que t'as vu un monstre » se moqua-t-elle. Harry la regardait manger, clignant bêtement des yeux, tandis que Ron se contenait tant bien que mal de rire. Hermione également d'ailleurs. « Que veux tu, qui sème, récolte ! » dit-elle presque triomphalement. Harry ne répondait toujours pas « dis moi tu as perdus ta langue ? » continua-t-elle.**

**« Je suis désolé » finit-il par dire. Hermione en aurait presque sursauter, tant cette si simple phrase venait de la bouleversée ! Il avait dit cela, si sincèrement, comment pourrait-elle ne pas lui pardonner ?**

**« Allé, ça va, oublie » dit-elle. Il lui sourit timidement, et se leva. **

**« Je remonte, je ne me sens pas très bien » dit-il « à plus tard » et il sortit. Ginny se joignit alors à eux.**

**« Il t'as fait des excuses ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement.**

**« Oui, c'est bon Gin', il ne faut pas te disputer avec lui pour moi » lui dit Hermione, gênée d'être la cause de cette dispute.**

**« Il l'a bien cherché ! Il n'avait pas à te parler comme ça » fit Ginny déterminée.**

**« Hier encore, tu le défendais » s'offusqua gentiment Hermione.**

**« Oui je sais, pour empêcher la crise, mais il n'empêche, ce n'est pas correct » continua-t-elle.**

**« C'est bon maintenant, il s'est excusé » sourit Hermione.**

**« Oui, mais je vais le faire mariner encore un petit peu » sourit Ginny.**

**« Tu es sadique ! » s'exclama Hermione.**

**« Je sais ! » sourit la rouquine.**

**OoO**

**Hermione décida de faire un tour par la bibliothèque, avant de rentrer. Elle voulait discrètement remettre son dernier livre en place, pour passer au niveau supérieur, c'est qu'elle devenait très connaisseuse en matière de magie noire, même si elle n'avait pas dans l'intention de l'appliquer, cela pourrait bien lui servir… lorsqu'elle arriva dans le dernier rayon, le plus sombre, et le moins exposé, elle savait qu'il y avait une table au fond, histoire d'être tranquille. Elle choisit son livre, et se dirigea vers cette table, mais il y'avait déjà quelqu'un, elle s'assit.**

**« Je ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Hermione. Pansy, car c'était bien elle, leva la tête de son devoir.**

**« Non, tu peux t'asseoir » répondit la jeune fille. Les deux jeunes filles travaillèrent donc à la même table, en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy semblait en difficultés, elle ne disait rien, mais Hermione la voyait du coin de l'œil, elle ne cessait de faire des ratures, et semblait même agacée.**

**« Tu as un problème ? » demanda Hermione. Pansy la regarda, hésitante.**

**« Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… oui, je m'en sort pas à vrai dire » avoua Pansy dépitée. Hermione sourit doucement.**

**« Tu veux de l'aide ? »**

**« Euh… si ça ne t'embête pas » répondit Pansy assez timide.**

**« Non, fais moi voir » fit Hermione, Pansy lui tendit son devoir. Hermione fronçât quelques peut les sourcil.**

**« Ça n'est pas si mauvais que ça, il y a juste quelques petites choses à rajouter, là… et aussi là… » Pansy regardait Hermione terminer son devoir, avec curiosité. Comment faisait cette fille pour trouver ça aussi facile ?! « Et voila ! » sourit Hermione en le lui rendant tout frais tout propre.**

**« Merci Granger » murmura Pansy.**

**« De rien, ça va mieux toi ? » murmura Hermione, consciente qu'elles se trouvaient dans un endroit public et qu'elles ne pourraient pas parler comme elles le voulaient. Pansy la regardât.**

**« Pas vraiment… mais je n'ai pas le choix. La bibliothèque est le seul endroit où Spencer ne vient jamais me chercher » expliqua Pansy à voix basse.**

**« Je te plains sincèrement » fit Hermione.**

**« Oh tu sais, je m'y ferais » fit Pansy, mais Hermione n'était pas du tout convaincue.**

**« Écoute, si tu as encore des soucis, revient ici, et je t'aiderais dans les matières si tu le veux » proposa Hermione.**

**« Tu ferais ça ? » demanda Pansy perplexe.**

**« Oui, pourquoi ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas… tu semble si, généreuse… » Répondit-elle, Hermione rit doucement.**

**« Le pardon Pansy… et puis, je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment celle que tu voudrais faire paraître » fit-elle doucement, ce qui arracha un tout petit sourire à la Serpentard.**

**« Personne ne doit le savoir… Spencer m'interdit de voir qui que ce soit, en dehors de Drago, et parfois Blaise » fit Pansy d'une voix soudainement paniquée.**

**« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien, c'est promis, néanmoins, si je peux me permettre, tu devrais parler à Ron » amorça Hermione, Pansy soupira.**

**« Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal » dit-elle. Hermione se pinçât les lèvres.**

**« Malheureusement, je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard pour ça, mais vous devriez mettre les choses à plat tout les deux, cela vous permettrais de mieux vous sentir, autant toi que lui » continua Hermione.**

**« Tu as peut être raison, mais je ne le ferais pas. Je n'ai pas assez de caractère, et la dernière chose que je veux est de craquer et de laisser espérer Ron, c'est mieux ainsi, maintenant, il me déteste, et c'est beaucoup mieux pour lui » fit Pansy bornée.**

**« Il ne te déteste pas Pansy… » Fit Hermione doucement, elle ne répondit pas.**

**« Je dois y aller, Spencer m'attend, merci pour tout Granger » fit la jeune fille en se levant.**

**« Hermione, je préfère » sourit-elle. Pansy sourit.**

**« Merci 'Hermione' » et elle partit.**

**OoO**

**Lorsque Drago rentrât le soir, elle était assise, et étudiait pour l'interro du lundi. Elle releva brièvement la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, mais ils détournèrent tout deux les yeux, cachant l'un comme l'autre, un sourire. Elle ne savait dire pourquoi, mais elle avait la sensation que quelque chose avait changé, qu'un pas avait été franchi, mais elle savait aussi que s'avancer sur ce chemin n'allait pas être sans séquelles, m'enfin, elle ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment, et attendrait que les choses viennent d'elle-même. Il passa à ses cotés, et ils n'échangèrent aucunes paroles, seul le silence les accompagnait, car bien qu'ils avaient partagés quelque chose d'assez 'fort', ni l'un ni l'autre n'avoueraient qu'ils en attendaient encore bien plus. Ils avaient prit la décision par lettre de ne plus jamais en parler, et c'est ce qu'ils feraient, mais ils ne pourraient s'empêcher d'y penser. Ainsi, Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre, une lettre était posée sur son bureau, et une autre sur son oreiller. Il prit d'abords celle la plus proches, donc celle du bureau. Il la lut, son visage refléta quelque peut l'agacement, néanmoins, il prit la peine de prendre sa plume, et de répondre positivement, et de renvoyer le hibou qui était entrer par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre. Il marmonna dans sa barbe. Bien sur que tout se passait bien, mais il lui fallait du temps tiens ! Lucius n'avait jamais été de nature patiente, c'était au moins la troisième lettres qu'il lui envoyait pour savoir si sa mission se passait bien ! Il lui avait 'encore' répondu que ça suivait son court, et qu'il n'y avait aucunes inquiétudes à avoir. Bien entendu, Drago se garda bien de dire qu'il avait couché avec sa 'mission', ça, ça n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, inutile de s'alarmer, moment d'égarement, oui, mais qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Drago s'approcha alors de son lit, et un grand sourire vint orner son visage lorsqu'il prit entre ses doigts, le tissus de dentelles fines que lui avait laissé sa 'collègue' et lu le mot. Après l'avoir lu, si il n'avait pas été à Serpentard, si il ne s'était pas appelé 'Malefoy' et si il n'avait pas sa fierté, il aurait éclater de rire ! Mais pour l'heure, il se contenta de rire discrètement, les yeux malicieux en relisant le mot d'Hermione. Pour plus de sécurité, sait-on jamais, il brûla le parchemin, et fourra le string de la jeune fille dans sa malle, geste qui clôturait définitivement une soirée d'Halloween, mémorable…**

* * *

Et voila pour ce chapitre Moi, merveilleuse (hum hum) écrivaine, demande bcp bcp de review! xD

bon j'arrete de faire l'imbecile lol merki a tous et a très bientot pour le chap8 ki est en cours d'écriture :-) gros bisouxxx

JESS


	9. Ch8 Invitation

Et bah vouii me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre sortit tout droits des limbes de mon petit cervelet! (ne faites pas attention, ça doit être l'heure xD) voila, les chose sérieuses vont débuter, et le prochain chap est déjà écris me rest plus qu'a le corriger super non? (oui enfin bon, je m'emballe la) bon, je vous laisse avec mon blabla d'insomniaque invétérée, lol place au la lecture! J'espère que vous apprécierez :-D

Bien sur, (j'ai l'impression de devenir gâteuse moi, pas vous?) Tout appartiens à la déesse incarnée de Poudlar-land j'ai nommé: JKR! voila! lol

* * *

**La vie reprit son cours à Poudlard… noël approchait à grand pas, et son bal avec. Hermione et Pansy se voyaient régulièrement à la bibliothèque, dans leur 'petit endroit' et il semblait même que la jeune Serpentard reprenait un peu du poil de la bête, et son moral remontait. Durant les quelques semaines qui passèrent, elle et Hermione avaient liés un lien fragile encore, mais un lien quand même. Elles se parlaient l'une et l'autre de leur soucis, de leurs délires d'antan, parfois même elles reparlaient du passé, mais en riant. Depuis qu'Hermione aidait Pansy, ses notes avaient remontés en flèche ! Bien souvent, Pansy demandait des nouvelles de Ron, et chaque fois, Hermione lui disait d'aller lui parler, mais elle refusait obstinément. Evidemment, personne n'était au courant de ça, personne ne devait savoir qu'elle et Pansy se parlaient, cela devait rester secret. Malgré tout, cela faisait du bien, à l'une comme à l'autre. Pour Pansy, parce que Spencer lui interdisait tout contact avec les autres, et pour Hermione, qui sentait s'éloigner ses amis jour après jour… Pansy lui avait pourtant fait remarquer que c'était peut être elle qui s'en éloignait, et elle n'avait pas tort. Mais en général, elle changeait bien vite de sujet.**

**« Et voila ! » sourit Hermione.**

**« Dis moi, comment tu fais ? Je veux dire, pour avoir autant de facilités ?! » Demanda Pansy perplexe.**

**« Je n'ai pas de secret, si ce n'est l'étude. J'ai toujours été très douée à l'école, mais cela ne m'a pas valut que des amis » confia Hermione.**

**« Oui, je comprends, ça doit pas être toujours facile d'être considérée comme une intello » répondit Pansy.**

**« Non, tu as raison, en même temps, la solitude ne m'a jamais fait peur, mais il est vrai qu'en certains moments, ça pèse » fit-elle.**

**« Dis moi, il y a une question qui me trotte depuis un moment, je peux ? » demanda Pansy.**

**« Bien sur »**

**« Cette gourmette… elle est vraiment très jolie, et excuse moi, mais quand tu travail, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises, d'y lire un prénom… un de tes petits copains ? » demanda Pansy malicieusement. Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage d'Hermione.**

**« Non, pas vraiment… c'est mon grand frère qui me l'avait offerte » Hermione raconta alors son histoire, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle en parlait aussi facilement à Pansy, mais cela lui faisait du bien… Ce que les deux jeunes filles ne savaient pas, c'est qu'en réalité, caché dans un recoin du rayon, quelqu'un les observaient, et les écoutaient.**

**« Ma pauvre fille… je suis désolée » fit Pansy confuse, alors qu'Hermione avait finit.**

**« Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et puis ça m'a fait du bien de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un, je ne l'avais jamais fait » répondit la jeune fille.**

**« Pas même à un de tes amis ? »**

**« Et bien, disons qu'ils étaient présents pour moi, au moment où j'avais besoin d'eux, mais je n'en ai jamais parlé »**

**« Alors je suis honorée et flattée d'être devenue ta confidente préférée ! » fit Pansy pour la détendre, en bombant le torse, elles pouffèrent toutes les deux.**

**« Bonsoir » fit une voix les faisant sursauter toutes les deux, Pansy se leva même de sa chaise précipitamment, le teint livide, Hermione n'en menait pas large, elle ne craignait non pas pour elle, mais pour son amie.**

**« Dra… Drago » balbutia Pansy la gorge sèche.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais Pansy ? » demanda le jeune homme assez sèchement.**

**« Je t'en prie… Dray ne dis rien à Spencer » Supplia Pansy au bords des larmes. Hermione posa une main apaisante sur son bras, tout en ne cessant de fixer Drago.**

**« Tu me prends pour qui ? » siffla-t-il « bon sang Pansy, c'est justement pour ça que je te demande ce que tu fais ! Imagine qu'il l'apprenne » s'exclama Drago.**

**« Il ne l'apprendras pas » renchérit Hermione. Il tourna alors son visage impassible vers elle. « Si tu ne lui dis rien, il n'en saura rien, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller lui chanter ça, elle a besoin d'aide pour ses cours, et je l'aide, quoi de mal ? » demanda durement Hermione.**

**« Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était mal ! J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Pansy ! » Continua Drago. **

**« Bien sur, j'ai confiance en Hermione » répondit Pansy d'une toute petite voix.**

**« Alors fais ce qu'il te plaît, mais n'oublies pas Spencer »**

**« Je crois qu'elle a comprit » railla Hermione.**

**« Toi la sang-de-bourbe, c'est pas à toi que je cause » rétorqua-t-il assez méchamment.**

**« Drago ! » s'indigna Pansy.**

**« Laisse » fit Hermione se levant, elle mis son sac sur son épaule, plantant son regard haineux dans celui du Serpentard.**

**« À une prochaine fois Pansy » dit-elle en poussant presque Drago pour passer, et sortir de la bibliothèque d'un pas rageur.**

**OoO**

**« Toi tu as quelque chose à me dire » fit Pansy les poings sur les hanches, le regard accusateur.**

**« Mais non, où vas-tu chercher pareilles idioties » rétorqua Drago.**

**« Ah non Mr Malefoy ! Pas à moi ! » Rétorqua Pansy « ton numéro de gros dur sans sentiments ne marchera pas avec moi et tu le sais » s'exclama-t-elle. Il soupira, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.**

**« Je n'ai rien à te dire, tout vas bien » dit-il.**

**« Et moi je suis la femme de Voldemort, allé, accouche » dit-elle déterminée. Il rit encore.**

**« Dis donc, fréquenter Granger est bénéfique à ce que je vois » remarqua-t-il. Ce fut à son tour de sourire.**

**« Moui, on s'entend super, et elle m'aide à reprendre confiance en moi, ainsi je supporte mieux ma 'situation' » répondit timidement Pansy.**

**« Je te jure que si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour que tu ne te marie pas avec ce dégénéré… »**

**« Oui, mais tu ne peux rien faire, et arrête de changer de sujet ! Que c'est il passé avec Hermione ? » Coupa Pansy, il soupira bruyamment, et s'affala sur la chaise.**

**« Tu m'énerves » grommela-t-il, elle sourit.**

**« Dis moi tout… je sens une hostilité envers elle de ta part, que t'a-t-elle fait ? »**

**« Dis plutôt, qu'a-t-'on' fait » reprit Drago. Pansy resta pantoise.**

**« Tu n'as quand même pas… »**

**« Si, malheureusement »**

**« Drago… » Souffla Pansy « est ce que tu sais ce que tu encours si jamais ton père apprend ça ? » S'exclama Pansy.**

**« Oui, je le sais, c'est pour ça que ça ne se reproduira plus » dit-il déterminé.**

**« Ça, c'est ce que tu dis, mais moi je sais, quand on a goûté au fruit défendus, on en redemande, jusqu'à devenir complètement dépendant, et je sais de quoi je parle… j'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais » dit-elle doucement.**

**« Ne t'inquiète dont pas, je ne risque pas de tomber dans ses griffes » railla-t-il.**

**« Non, mais elle risque de succomber à ton venin de Serpentard Drago, parce que quoi que tu dises, si l'attirance est trop forte, toi comme elle, n'y résisterez pas, crois en mon expérience… tu t'aventure en chemin boueux Drago, fais attention » termina Pansy en se levant. « Il faut que j'y aille, Spencer m'attend » elle grimaça. **

**« Alors file » dit-il. Elle lui sourit, et le serra brièvement dans ses bras, avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Drago resta un moment là, Pansy était, et avait toujours été la seule fille à savoir le percer, avec Blaise très rarement. **

**Pansy sortait donc de la bibliothèque, la tête basse, et failli rentrer dans quelqu'un, lorsque cette personne l'appela.**

**« Pansy ? » elle releva vivement la tête à cette voix si familière, et son cœur se serra si fort qu'elle en manqua presque d'air.**

**« Bonjour Ron » souffla-t-elle « excuse moi, je dois y aller » dit-elle en passant son chemin.**

**« Non, attend » la retint-il par le poignet. Elle regarda sa main, tenant doucement son poignet.**

**« J'aimerais te parler » dit doucement Ron.**

**« Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'y aille » dit-elle.**

**« S'il te plaît » persista Ron, implorant. Drago était dans l'embrasure de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, et ne bougeait pas.**

**« Non Ron ! Je suis fiancée, et heureuse, maintenant, laisse moi tranquille, on a plus rien à se dire » fit Pansy en retirant son poignet, même si les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres, car elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle se retourna, poursuivant son chemin, cachant ses larmes au rouquin, qui lui restait planté là, au milieu du couloir.**

**« Oui, heureuse, avec un homme qui te bat » cracha Ron. Pansy s'arrêta dans ses pas, et garda le dos tourné, évidemment, elle devait s'en douter, cela devait se voir, encore, Ron était loin de savoir ce que Spencer lui faisait subir. Ravalant ses larmes, et essayant de rendre sa voix normale, elle lui dit…**

**« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je suis une grande fille, et tu n'as plus rien avoir dans ma vie » siffla-t-elle, avant de reprendre sa route. Ron serra les poings, et sa lèvre tremblât. Il sortit d'un pas rageur dans le parc, tandis que Drago lui, retournait à ses appartements, pas très loin de l'état d'esprit de Ron. Décidément, c'était la journée pour tout le monde aujourd'hui !**

**OoO**

**Lorsque Drago rentra, il n'avait pas décoléré, Hermione, était sur le balcon, pour elle aussi, tenter de se calmer. Il resta longuement planté, à regarder au dehors, lorsqu'il se décida à la rejoindre. Elle savait qu'il était là, et comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait en même temps qu'elle, sans un mot, elle lui offrit une cigarette, c'était une habitude. Ils se détestaient pourtant… finalement, elle rentrât, pour se mettre au travail de la préparation du bal. Ils devaient le faire ensemble normalement, mais elle savait pertinemment bien qu'il ne l'aiderait pas, elle devrait de débrouiller. Il rentra quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle avait les bras chargés de parchemins, elle les lâcha sur la table basse.**

**« Je ne veux plus que tu approches Pansy » déclara-t-il. Elle tourna lentement son regard vers le sien.**

**« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi » répondit-elle les dents serrées.**

**« Tu feras ce que je te dirais » renchérit-il, elle rit bruyamment.**

**« Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre ? » le nargua-t-elle.**

**« Tu la met en danger Granger ! Tu es égoïste » dit-il sentant la colère monter d'un cran.**

**« Et c'est toi qui parle d'égoïsme ! » s'indigna-t-elle « je pense savoir que Pansy est une grande fille, elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire, et je t'ai déjà dit que Spencer n'en saura rien. Et puis de toutes façons, qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Tu te fiche de tout et de tout le monde ! » Cracha-t-elle.**

**« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » menaça-t-il.**

**« Toute vérité est très dure à entendre mon cher » fit-elle d'un air dédaigneux. C'est alors que sans pouvoir rien faire, elle se retrouva placardée contre le mur, fermant les yeux sous la douleur du choc de son dos contre la pierre.**

**« Arrête de te foutre de moi Granger, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement, tu n'est qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe, et rien ne changera mon opinion sur toi, alors arrête de te permettre des choses avec moi, où ça pourrait très mal finir » fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, les yeux dans les yeux.**

**« Une sang-de-bourbe avec qui tu as couché je te rappelle » fit-elle le visage haineux.**

**« Regrettable erreur » fit-il « ce jour là, à été le pire de ma vie Granger, mais l'erreur est humaine, sauf quand elle est répétée, donc, ça ne risque pas de se reproduire de sitôt, et puis entre nous, j'ai connu bien meilleure qu'une petite allumeuse criarde » railla-t-il avec un sourire triomphant, son corps toujours plaqué contre le sien. Blessée dans son amour propre, et humiliée, Hermione ne put contrôler sa colère, et le gifla. Il la regarda, le regard noir, et lui attrapa le poignet, le tordant violement, elle grimaça, et voulut lui envoyer sa main libre, mais il l'attrapa au vol, et l'attirât brusquement à lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant le passage de sa langue, Hermione se laissa faire, et bientôt, toutes envies de résister s'envola, elle se détendit, et le laissa entrer, se rappelant alors du souvenir de leur nuit, elle se laissa aller, gémissant légèrement. Mais elle hurla sous la douleur qui la saisi, il se retira brutalement d'elle, et la lâcha, comme si elle l'eu brûlé.**

**« Que cela te serve de leçon » dit-il en tournant les talons. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, toute tremblante, et portât la main à ses lèvres, gonflées. Un liquide lui coula dans la bouche, laissant un goût immonde. Il l'avait mordue, tellement fort, qu'elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa lèvre inférieure ! Quelle idiote ! Se dit-elle. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, tandis que Drago dans la sienne, tentait de calmer ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle avait osé espérer, mais les vieux démons n'avaient pas disparut, bien au contraire, ils attendaient juste de pouvoir se manifester, et pas de la manière la plus douce… elle se promit de ne plus jamais se laisser avoir, finalement, les choses n'avaient pas changées, ennemis jusqu'au bout…**

**OoO**

**L'ambiance au dîner, était électrisante. Ron ruminait dans son coin, et ne toucha presque pas à son assiette, chose qui paraissait très bizarre d'ailleurs… Hermione, n'en menait pas large, gardant obstinément le silence, quant aux questions par rapport à sa lèvre bleue et gonflée, elle avait simplement répondu à ses amis, qu'elle s'était cognée contre l'armoire de salle de bain ouverte, ce qui ne convaincu pas ses amis, mais ils n'insistèrent pas, ayant prit le comportement d'Hermione, en habitude. Seuls Harry et Ginny, qui s'étaient réconciliés depuis bien longtemps déjà, semblaient de bonne humeur. Ginny n'avait pas su tenir bien longtemps, et le soir même de ce fameux lendemain de la veille, elle lui avait pardonné, faisant promettre à son bien aimé de ne plus jamais recommencer. La rouquine, par contre, comptait bien prendre Hermione en aparté, cette lèvre n'était pas un coup, si Hermione dupait Ron et Harry à la perfection, il n'en allait pas de même pour elle, aussi, à la sortie du dîner, alors que la jeune préfete regagnait ses appartement, Ginny se trouva sur son chemin. Elle l'entraîna dans une pièce vide.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. Déstabilisée, Hermione la regarda, essayant de paraître surprise.**

**« De quoi tu parles ? »**

**« De ça ! » fit Ginny, en pointant sa lèvre.**

**« Je l'ai déjà dit, je me suis… »**

**« Cognée contre l'armoire, oui, ça c'est ce que tu essaye de faire avaler, mais moi je sais que c'est faux, ça, c'est une trace de morsure, et pas gentille qui plus est ! Hermione, fais attention, tu t'avances sur un chemin tordu avec Drago » fit Ginny. Hermione ne sut que répondre, Ginny lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et elle détestait ça, mais comment contester, alors qu'elle avait tout compris ?**

**« Je sais ce que je fais Ginny » rétorqua Hermione piquée au vif. **

**« En es-tu vraiment sur ? Fais attention, à trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle… m'enfin qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu te mets à lire des livres de magie noire, tu t'éloignes de nous, tu fricotes avec Drago… qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Fit Ginny.**

**« Je ne 'fricote' pas avec Malefoy » s'indigna Hermione, en une grimace de dégoût.**

**« Ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien Hermione »**

**« Ce sont mes affaires ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on se mêle de mes affaires ? J'en ai marre à la fin ! Quand Ron est sortis avec Pansy, on n'en a pas fait toute une affaire d'état ! Alors que moi, il ne se passe strictement rien avec Malefoy » s'écria Hermione. Ginny sentit sa détermination fléchir… avait-elle été trop loin ?**

**« Excuse moi… mais je m'inquiète » répondit Ginny, Hermione soupira.**

**« Il n'y a aucunes raisons de t'inquiéter, je m'instruis simplement sur la magie noire, et je ne sort pas avec Malefoy, rassure toi »**

**« Bon, si tu le dis… qu'est ce que tu dirais de venir passer la soirée à Gryffondor ? » demanda Ginny. Hermione hésita un instant, et finit par hocher la tête, peut être que voir du monde la calmerait, et lui changerait les idées…**

**« Ginny ! Tu nous à ramener de la visite ? » Sourit Harry. Bizarrement, il était plus qu'amoureux depuis l'altercation remarqua Hermione. Il essayait sans doutes de se faire tout petit, Hermione s'en amusa.**

**« Dis moi ca va mieux Hermione ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien au dîner » s'enquit Harry.**

**« Oui ca va, merci juste un peu fatiguée. Par contre, Ron n'a pas l'air bien du tout » remarqua-t-elle, en voyant Ron assis dans un fauteuil, feuilletant un magasine l'air grognon. Harry grimaça, et Ginny eu une mine compatissante.**

**« Il a rencontré Pansy dans les couloirs pendant la journée » confia Ginny en chuchotant, car la salle commune des rouges et or était bondée de monde.**

**« Je vois… et ? » demanda Hermione, presque certaine de la réponse.**

**« Et bien, cela ne s'est pas très bien passé » répondit Harry en regardant du coté de son meilleur ami. Hermione s'avançât et vint s'asseoir auprès du rouquin.**

**« Ca va Ron ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment. Celui-ci leva les yeux de son magasine.**

**« Ca va, et toi ? Ça fait plaisir de te voir ici » dit-il, elle sourit un peu.**

**« Je vais bien. Ron, si tu as besoin de parler… » Commença-t-elle.**

**« Ca va Hermione » la coupa-t-il durement, Hermione se raidit, et il le remarqua.**

**« Excuse moi » dit-il radoucit « je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, et je sais que tu es là, merci » finit-il par dire. **

**« Bien, dans ce cas je te laisse alors, je sais ce que ça fait quand on a besoin d'être seul » dit-elle en se levant, il lui sourit. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir.**

**« Hermione ? » questionna-t-il soudain. Elle se retourna, l'incitant à poursuivre. « Ça te dirais de m'accompagner au bal de noël ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione resta un moment interdite, et finit par se détendre, agréablement surprise, elle lui sourit.**

**« Avec plaisir » répondit-elle. Un dernier sourire, et elle s'en retournât, vers Ginny et Harry, avec qui elle passa, elle devait se l'avouer, une agréable soirée.**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Wow! je vois déjà vos yeux avada kedavrisant! Calmez moi ces éclairs dans vos titites pupilles please...

Pas de panique, ça ne tournera pas en Hermione/Ron, non! lol Ron aime Pansy, même si leur histoire est terminée et vouée à l'echec, il l'aime et Hermione n'aime Ron que comme un frère, au même point que Harry! donc voila, je voulais juste préciser ce petit détail avant que quiconque ne m'assaille de questions, ou ne menace de me tuer xD la suite est en cours, et arrivera bientôt je vous fais plein plein de gros zoubixxxx

JESS


	10. Ch9 Le bal de noël

Hello les ptis loups :-D Bon bin voila le chapitre 9 tout frais pour vous! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture...

Ah oui (Grrr) Tout est a JKR, je ne fais que d'emprunter tout ces merveilleux persos xD

* * *

**Les choses étaient restées telles quelles entre Hermione et Drago. Depuis la violente altercation de la dernière fois, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient tenté d'approches. Hermione avait continué de voir Pansy à la bibliothèque, lui apprenant ainsi par la même occasion qu'elle allait au bal avec Ron, en tout bien tout honneur bien sur, et Pansy lui avait répondu qu'elle préférait elle, plutôt qu'une autre bien que Ron faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Hermione avait également préparé la décoration de la salle seule tout était sur parchemin. Seulement voila, le jour du bal étant aujourd'hui les élèves avaient congé pour préparer leurs valises car pour la plupart, ils retournaient chez eux, ainsi que se préparer pour le bal et laisser le loisir aux préfets en chefs de faire de la grande salle, un lieu de fête pour le soir. Hermione ne pouvait réaliser la déco de la salle seule, même avec la magie elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle soupira bruyamment ses quelques parchemins à la main, et se décida tout de même à demander de l'aide à son homologue. Il était dans sa chambre depuis le matin. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre du Serpentard frappant un coup à la porte assez fort pour qu'il l'entende mais pas trop pour qu'il ne se sente pas dérangé. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne daigne lui ouvrir. En voyant que c'était elle, il arqua un sourcil.**

**« Tiens tu frappes maintenant ? » railla-t-il. Hermione rougit à la pensée de la fois où elle était entrée sans même frapper en colère et qu'elle l'avait découvert avec une fille sur le point de conclure, mais elle se reprit bien vite.**

**« Qui sais ce que tu trafique dans cette chambre, je ne veux plus retomber sur des choses explicites » répliqua-t-elle. **

**« Qu'est ce qu tu crois Granger ? Que je me masturbe en regardant ton string ? » Se moqua-t-il la faisant rougir de honte, décidément il avait toujours le dernier mot !**

**« Là n'est pas le sujet Malefoy. Je t'ai laissé tranquille jusqu'à maintenant, mais j'ai besoin d'un coup de main là, je ne saurais pas réaliser la déco de la salle toute seule » fit-elle.**

**« Et alors ? » demanda-t-il pour la faire enrager.**

**« Alors est ce que tu pourrais bouger ton petit cul, et venir m'aider puisque tu n'as rien d'autres à faire ! » pesta-t-elle. Il la regarda, se voulant impassible, mais ses yeux trahissaient son amusement, mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas.**

**« 'Petit cul' ? » continua-t-il. Hermione serra les poings et se détourna. Elle sortit d'un pas rageur pestant mille et une profanations contre cet abruti de première à la gueule d'ange. M'enfin que lui prenait-il ? Hermione ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui ! En résumé, ils avaient couché ensemble, il semblait bien le prendre, même si ça n'était qu'un 'moment d'égarement' ensuite pour elle ne sait quelle raison, il lui avait brutalement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle en lui arrachant presque sa lèvre inférieur, et là que maintenant, après plus d'une semaine de silence de regards noir et d'ignorance, il plaisante comme si jamais rien ne c'était passé ! Arrivée à la grande salle, elle secoua la tête confuse.**

**« Ce gars va finir par me rendre complètement dingue » marmonna-t-elle.**

**« Rectification, tu ES complètement dingue » fit une voix moqueuse. Elle sursauta si fort qu'elle en tomba ses parchemins. Elle se retourna, pour voir Drago adosser contre le chambranle de la grande salle, et lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu'elle put, avant de commencer son travail en silence.**

**OoO**

**Le soir, Hermione se préparait devant sa glace, elle se brossait les cheveux ondulants, et cascadants sur ses épaules nues. Elle avait revêtu une robe élégante à souhaits, ce soir, elle voulait épater. Elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle, mais Hermione Granger était toujours en avance sur tout. Tout en se maquillant, elle soupira. Comment pouvait-elle 'encore' en être arrivée là ? Cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas prendre l'alcool comme excuse. C'est à croire que seule la colère et la haine pouvait les pousser à accomplir de telles choses ! Elle finit de se maquiller et sourit légèrement en voyant la marque rouge sur son cou, elle la masqua d'un sort qui tiendrait la soirée, et en plus avait un long foulard autour du cou, donc pas d'inquiétudes. Elle resta là un moment, perdue dans ses pensées, regardant son reflet, constatant qu'elle avait un peu maigri et blanchi mais rien qui n'entachait vraiment son physique, et elle ressentit alors encore, toutes ces sensations qu'elle avait ressentie cette après midi. Ses baiser, ses caresses… de nouveau le rouge lui monta aux joues, dans la grande salle ! Non mais quelle idiote ! Ils n'avaient pas été jusqu'au bout cette fois, l'alcool en moins, leurs avaient fait réaliser presque à temps ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire de nouveau. Il n'empêche que Drago avait su la faire grimper au rideau, sans pour autant coucher avec elle, il existait bien d'autres moyens que 'l'acte' proprement dit pour faire monter une fille comme un gars au septième ciel ! Mais après cela, la raison l'avait emporté, et ils s'étaient regardés, ne comprenant qu'a peine ce qu'il venait de se passer, et malgré les désirs profonds aussi bien de lui que d'elle, de continuer cette escapade jusqu'au bout, ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés de toute l'après midi, et lorsque vint enfin la fin de la préparation de la salle, voila qu'une dispute pour une broutille de boules de noël cassées, avait démarré entre eux, et les avaient entraînés, de nouveau dans les méandres du plaisir de la chair… une fois de plus, rien n'était amoureux, ni tendres, ni attentionné, ce n'était que du désir, une passion ardente qui les dévorait tout les deux, et une envie brûlante de domination pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Heureusement, ils s'étaient arrêtés à temps, même si encore ils avaient été trop loin. D'ailleurs, sans un mot et sans un regard en arrière, Drago avait quitté les lieux, laissant là une Hermione désorientée. Devant sa glace, Hermione secoua la tête, et soupira une fois de plus. Elle allait au bal avec Ron, mais devait accorder la première danse à Drago.**

**« Génial » grimaça-t-elle à haute voix maudissant Dumbledore, Poudlard et le mot 'tradition'. Mais dans quoi c'était-elle fourrée ?**

**Elle se leva enfin et sortit de sa salle de bain, attachant sa gourmette tant chérie à son poignet, et son cœur se serra. Ce soir, enfin non, plutôt, le lendemain, serait le premier noël qu'elle passerait sans son frère. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa l'or en soupirant de tristesse. Elle releva la tête, ce soir elle ne devait pas pleurer, c'était bal et la dernière soirée qu'elle passerait avec ses amis avant qu'ils ne partent pour 15 jours de vacances au terrier. Ils lui avaient bien entendu proposé de venir, mais elle avait gentiment refusé, préférant rester à Poudlard pour les vacances cette année. S'armant de courage, Hermione sortit de ses appartements, elle ne croisa pas Drago et tant mieux d'ailleurs, et descendit les escaliers de marbre, découvrant avec stupéfaction, un Ron élégant en costume tout neuf l'attendant aux pieds des escaliers, les mains dans les poches. Elle s'arrêta quelques instant pour le contempler, et sourit doucement. Ron avait changé, avait mûri était devenu mature, et dans cette position, elle le trouvait absolument sexy ! Si il n'avait pas été son meilleur ami, elle lui aurait sauté dessus sans hésitation. Elle sourit à sa propre bêtise, et gravit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de son cavalier. Au son des talons d'Hermione tapant contre le marbre, Ron se retourna pour la voir descendre, il sourit.**

**« Bonsoir » sourit-elle. Il la regarda de haut en bas, et de bas en haut.**

**« Bonsoir » répondit-il enfin « tu es merveilleuse Hermione » murmura-t-il. Hermione rougit si fort, qu'on l'aurait confondue sans problème avec une tomate, elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments de Ron, même si elle n'en était pas amoureuse, même si lui il aimait Pansy, elle se disait qu'elle garderait cette phrase gravée dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.**

**« Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus » sourit-elle.**

**« On y va ? » proposa Ron en lui donnant son bras. Bras qu'elle prit, et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas gracieux vers la grande salle. Ils étaient les seuls pas encore attablés. Tout le monde les regarda passer avec admiration. Les autres devaient sûrement penser qu'ils formaient un très beau couple, Hermione sourit largement à la bêtise des gens, il suffisait de vous afficher en public au bras d'un garçon, pour que les rumeurs commencent à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! Ron la regarda en coin, et sourit lui aussi. Visiblement, ils avaient pensé la même chose. Arrivés à hauteur de leurs amis, Ron aida galamment Hermione a s'asseoir, et s'assit en face d'elle, aux cotés de Harry qui lui, dévorait Ginny des yeux.**

**OoO**

**Alors que le dîner touchait à sa fin, Dumbledore énonçât les consignes de la soirée, et annonça le début du bal, invitant les préfets en chef à respecter la tradition. Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione, d'un air compatissant, Ginny elle, avait un air curieux sur le visage qu'Hermione ne sut déchiffrer. C'est alors que l'expression d'Hermione devint incrédule. Elle le vit, se diriger vers elle et ses amis d'une allure assurée et elle restait plantée là, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Drago arriva a leur hauteur recevant des regard haineux de la plupart des Gryffondor mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, son regard était fixé sur Hermione il souriait en coin, quant à Hermione, elle le suivait prudemment des yeux. Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, elle regarda son costume parfaitement chic comme d'habitude et leva enfin la tête pour rencontrer ses deux perles bleues. **

**« Allons ma chère 'collègue' le devoir nous appelle, m'accorderiez vous cette danse ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereusement hypocrite en lui tendant la main, et elle ne put se retenir de sourire, il ne pouvait donc pas s'en empêcher ? pensa-t-elle. Elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu.**

**« Mais bien sur cher 'collègue' je n'attendais que votre venue, il aurait été bien impoli de ma part de me lever pour vous attendre au milieu de la piste » répondit-elle tout aussi faussement. Ses amis n'y croyaient tout simplement pas. Ils regardaient les deux préfets en chefs, la bouche ouverte, Harry avait une veine à la tempe qui battait furieusement à la manière Vernon, et Ron avait le bout des oreilles cramoisies ! Ginny, elle comprit toute la subtilité de leur dialogue et se contenta de baisser la tête pour cacher son sourire, ce que Drago et Hermione ne manquèrent pas. Elle prit alors la main que lui tendait le blond, et le suivit sur la piste. Une fois de plus, tout le monde la regarda passer, et elle sourit farouchement aux jeunes filles dont les regards l'assassinaient en rêve, défiant quiconque de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit ! Elle était consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait chez certaines jeunes filles, et elle pensa égoïstement qu'il était avec elle pour la première danse et dans un sens en était fière. Ils se mirent à tournoyer au milieu de la piste.**

**« Je ne te savais pas si bonne comédienne Granger » murmura Drago, alors qu'ils dansaient.**

**« Tu ne sais rien de moi pour tout dire » répondit-elle. Il sourit en coin.**

**« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un jour revoir cette tête qu'ils avaient ! C'était à mourir de rire » rigola-t-il.**

**« Je serais toi, je ne tenterais pas le diable trop souvent, mes deux meilleurs amis ne sont pas très tolérant et je doute qu'ils laissent passer un deuxième coup » le prévint-elle. Drago se moqua.**

**« Par pitié… que veux tu qu'ils fassent contre moi voyons ? » se vanta-t-il. Elle le regarda de travers.**

**« Ta vanité te perdras Malefoy » dit-elle les lèvres pincées. Il se pencha à son oreille.**

**« J'aime quand tu te mets en colère, ça m'excite » murmura-t-il. En se redressant, il put lire le trouble de la jeune fille, qui ne disait pourtant rien. « Touché » s'amusa-t-il.**

**« Si ça t'amuse, pas moi, sache que je ne suis pas ton jouet sexuel Malefoy ! » cracha-t-elle. Et voilà, c'était repartit. Ils se disputaient au milieu de la piste continuant de tourner pour la forme, ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas passer plus de 5 minutes sans se déchirer. Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à la fin de la valse qu'Hermione désespérait de voir arriver d'ailleurs. Elle soupira, et dire que l'après midi même, ils avaient encore… enfin non, se reprit-elle, ils avaient 'failli', m'enfin ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était pas des plus anodins tout de même. Lorsque la danse se stoppa, ils repartirent chacun de leurs cotés, lui a Serpentard, elle a Gryffondor, toujours toutes ces différences…**

**Au fil de la soirée, Hermione se détendit et dansât avec Ron principalement, même si celui-ci ne cessait de regarder une certaine jeune fille prostrée sur sa chaise, tandis que son monstre de fiancé s'amusait sur la piste. Hermione vit quand même avec soulagement, Drago inviter Pansy à danser et défier Spencer du regard de l'en empêcher. Il était venu seul, sans cavalière remarqua Hermione… elle avait sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour lorsqu'elle avait vu Pansy se lever la main dans celle de Drago, alors que Spencer la regardait déjà de travers. Mais tout avait passé comme une lettre à la poste, et elle ne se formalisa plus trop, passant le reste de sa soirée à rire, danser avec ses amis, et boire. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi bien. Même si dans son cœur elle était meurtrie par l'absence de Wil, elle avait envie d'oublier, juste pour ce soir… au final, Harry termina la tête dans les toilettes, Ron se moqua de lui en disant qu'il avait fait sermon de ne plus boire, mais ce soir le jeune homme brun avait été d'humeur très joyeuse. Le rouquin, n'en menait pas large mais avait su s'arrêter à temps pour ne pas sombrer dans le même état que son survivant d'ami, et Ginny souriait déjà pour le lendemain alors qu'il était déjà 3h du matin et qu'ils devaient se lever à 7 ! Ron s'excusa alors auprès de sa cavalière qu'il devait ramener Harry à son dortoir, car Ginny était peut être forte, mais de là à porter un jeune homme complètement saoul… elle sourit, leur disant au revoir, qu'elle n'était pas prête de se coucher et qu'elle ne serait probablement pas là à la gare le lendemain pour leur dire au revoir. Il se firent une étreinte, sauf pour Harry qui dormait à moitié bien sur, et le frère, la sœur et l'ivrogne () s'en retournèrent dans leur dortoir, tandis qu'Hermione, retournait au bal.**

**OoO**

**« Salut, tu danses ? » lui proposa un gars assez mignon, il lui semblait l'avoir vu à Poufssoufle. Elle sourit.**

**« Avec plaisir » dit-elle, l'alcool jouant légèrement avec sa tête.**

**Drago assis, posa son verre sur la table d'une façon rageuse.**

**« Dray ? Ça va ? » Questionna Blaise. Il ne répondit pas, regardant furieusement la piste. En y regardant bien, il ne restait plus que des Serpentard et Hermione, le Poufssoufle était parti après la danse, mais elle, elle restait là, dansant avec un peu tout le monde.**

**« Je monte me coucher, fais quelque chose pour moi tu veux ? Préviens Granger qu'elle me cherche pas » dit-il en tournant les talons, sortant de la pièce.**

**« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Blaise incrédule à l'intention de Pansy, qui était toujours seule à table, alors que Spencer fricotait devant ses yeux. La jeune fille regarda la piste, et fit un bref signe de tête à Blaise. Celui-ci se retourna, et vit alors Hermione, à moitié ivre, danser.**

**« J'aime bien cette fille, mais elle joue un jeu dangereux en ce moment » fit Blaise, ce qui surpris Pansy.**

**« Tu 'l'aimes bien' ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.**

**« Oui, elle est cool je trouve, et puis elle n'a pas eu non plus les circonstances joyeuses de son cotés ces derniers temps d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, je l'admire car elle a beaucoup de courage et de volonté, mais là, elle déraisonne, ce soir n'est pas son soir » déballa Blaise, laissant Pansy surprise.**

**« Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que les Serpentard méprisent les Gryffondor qu'il ne doit pas y avoir d'exception ! » S'exclama Blaise, prenant bien soin de ne pas la prendre elle et Ron pour exemple.**

**« Je sais Blaise… je suis fatiguée, tu veux bien dire à Spencer que je suis montée me coucher ? » Blaise accepta « encore une chose Blaise, ne laisse pas Spencer approcher Hermione, dans l'état qu'elle est… non pas que je suis jalouse d'elle, loin de là, mais je sais comment lui il est » termina Pansy. Blaise acquiesça de nouveau et elle partit. La grande salle était presque vide. Blaise tiqua, Pansy l'avait bien appelée 'Hermione' ? Lui aussi le faisait, il haussa les épaules. Tournant son visage vers la piste, il s'aperçut avec horreur, que Hermione et Spencer étaient assis à la même table, un verre à la main. Il se leva, et s'approcha d'eux.**

**« Pansy me fais dire qu'elle était fatiguée, et qu'elle remontait » fit Blaise essayant d'adopter un ton normal.**

**« Je sais, je l'ai vue, merci Blaise » fit Spencer.**

**« Hermione, Dray est repartit, tu devrais rentrer toi aussi, tu as bu plus que de raison » s'alarma Blaise. **

**« 'Merci' Blaise » insista Spencer. Résigné le jeune homme retourna s'asseoir, se promettant de ne pas la lâcher des yeux. Et pourtant, il ne les vit pas sortir, et paniqua réellement, lorsqu'il sortit et qu'il ne les trouva nulle part dans le couloir et il se mit à fouiller tout le château.**

**OoO**

**Dans un placard à balais, deux personnes… l'une contre le mur, l'autre contre elle.**

**« Qu'est… qu'est ce… tu fais » demanda Hermione.**

**« Une chose que j'ai envie » répondit Spencer en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau de son cou.**

**« Non… pas… envie. Qu'est ce… t'as mi… dans mon verre » baragouina Hermione, complètement à l'ouest, les paupières à moitié closes, la tête vacillante.**

**« Ça ma jolie, c'est la plus merveilleuse des choses que l'on ai put inventer sur terre » sourit-il une lueur de folie dans les yeux « laisse toi faire… » Chuchota-t-il, en continuant son ascension de baisers laissant des traces humides et immondes sur sa peau. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit le tissu se déchirer qu'elle réalisa à moitié ce qu'il se passait. Il venait de lui arracher le haut de sa robe qui ne la couvrait plus qu'à moitié et s'apprêtait à faire la pire chose qu'une femme ait eu à subir. Hermione perdait peu à peu la tête, ses muscles devenaient de plus en plus mous, et ses idées s'embrouillaient. Dans un éclair de lucidité et une dernière échappatoire, elle saisit le manche cassé d'un balai a porté de sa main et lui fracassa sur le crâne, lui permettant ainsi de s'enfuir. Elle aurait voulut courir, mais son état et sa robe encore intacte en bas ne le lui permettaient pas. Elle enleva ses chaussures à talons, et se mit à marcher, vacillant dangereusement. Guidée par une voix inconnue, elle se dirigea au dehors, l'aube commençait à se lever, et elle marcha dans l'herbe gelée par le verglas, elle n'avait plus que le bas de sa robe, le haut étant arraché elle se retrouvait en soutien gorge, mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle ne sentait pas le froid, ni la douleur, elle n'entendait que cette voix qui l'appelait du fond du lac. Avec courage, avant que la terre ne cède sous ses pieds, malgré tout qui lui tournait autour, elle continua son chemin, et ne prit pas de gant pour commencer à s'enfoncer doucement dans le lac, sentant le froid la transpercer de part en part, mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait le repos, le repos éternel et savait qu'elle ne serait tranquille qu'a ce moment…**

**Du haut de la baie vitrée, un jeune garçon en proie à un étrange sentiment, ne cessait de faire les cent pas, fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Le jour se levait doucement, et il n'avait pas parvenu à dormir, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Pourtant il se l'était dit, elle est majeur Drago… c'est sa vie, tu n'es pas son père… mais rien à faire, il n'avait put fermer l'œil et c'était relevé, attendant son retour. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais en réalité, il était inquiet pour elle, et bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'arrêta, tirant un coup sur sa cigarette, recrachant la fumée évacuant la tension, lorsque son regard se posa sur une silhouette, titubant très dangereusement, s'enfonçant dans le lac…**

**« Et merde !! » jura-t-il, tombant la cigarette a terre, il prit alors le balais servant à nettoyer le balcon, espérant qu'il volerait, et s'envola dans les airs, sans même réfléchir, heureusement pour lui, le balai s'envola, et il atterrit quelque centaines de mètres plus bas, au bord du lac, au même moment, il entendait au loin, le prénom de la jeune fille hurlé, c'était Blaise, et il courrait en leur direction. Sans plus attendre, Drago plongeât, et récupéra très vite la jeune fille, qui était blanche comme une morte, le corps congelé et les lèvres bleues. Trempé jusqu'à la moelle des os, il la tenait entre ses bras tout en sortant de l'eau presque gelée en ce réveillon de noël. **

**« Dray !! Je suis désolé, je l'ai perdue… et Spencer… et… » Bredouillait Blaise en proie à une peur panique en voyant la jeune fille, robe arrachée, les yeux clos. Instinctivement, Drago vérifia si son cœur battait toujours, ignorant la presque nudité de sa collègue, il plaqua son oreille sur son buste et constata que son cœur battait. Elle n'était pas restée assez longtemps dans l'eau pour en ingurgiter, elle devait juste se réchauffer. Il forçat une des paupières de la jeune fille, ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées. **

**« Cet enfoiré l'a droguée » murmura-t-il « on verra ça tout à l'heure Blaise, elle va bien, rentre, je m'occupe d'elle » répondit Drago qui était complètement gelé lui aussi, Hermione tremblait de tout ses membres. Il la prit tant bien que mal dans ses bras pour monter sur son balai, et remonter à la baie vitré. Durant le cours instant de vol, Hermione murmurait des choses incompréhensibles.**

**« Pourquoi t'as fait ça Granger ? » demanda Drago.**

**« Je veux… mourir » sanglota la jeune fille en une plainte désespérée « j'ai vu les anges… » Sourit-elle... Arrivé à destination, il la posa sur le canapé, se séchant d'un coup de baguette, après l'avoir séchée elle aussi. Pourtant, elle avait toujours aussi froid. Il constata avec horreur, les marques de mépris, laissées sur sont cou et ses épaules par Spencer, il lui enleva alors sa robe, la jeune fille, toujours dans son délire ne fit rien, et elle se retrouva en lingerie de dentelles noir, il la contempla un moment, avant de secouer la tête, et se ressaisir, et de la couvrir d'une couverture bien chaude et d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Il sortit une chemise de sa propre garde robe et la posa sur la table basse, la jeune fille s'était endormie dans le divan. **

**« Wil… » Pleura Hermione dans son sommeil « emmène moi avec toi… » Mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Drago la laissa en sécurité, et sortit en direction du dortoir des Serpentard…**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé lol review please ca fait toujours plaisir :-)

A très bientôt pour le chap 10.

Gros bisoux

Jess


	11. Ch10 Le coeur a ses raisons

Voici le chap 10. j'espère qu'il vous plaîrat

évidemment, tout n'appartient qu'a moi, euh pardon, je voulais dire JKR xD bonne lecture...

* * *

**Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione sentait une douce odeur raviver ses narines. Elle n'aurait su dire ce que c'était, mais cela sentait vraiment très bon. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et voulut se redresser par contre, cela fut une autre histoire… elle eu soudain l'impression que quelqu'un lui martelait la tête à coups de marteaux, tellement fort qu'elle vacillât et du se prendre la tête entre les mains, elle gémit de douleur.**

**« Doucement… » Fit une voix à coté d'elle en la recouchant délicatement. Un linge vint se poser sur son front, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle se décida d'ouvrir les yeux a nouveau, s'apercevant que Drago était penché sur elle, une bassine de liquide bleue à terre.**

**« Que… que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle la voix hachée.**

**« À toi de me le dire » répondit-il en épongeant son front du linge imbibé de ce liquide bleu. Elle fronçât les sourcils.**

**« Je… je ne me souviens pas » dit-elle incrédule.**

**« C'est normal, je m'en doutais, cette mixture te fais du bien ? » demanda-t-il. Elle opina positivement de la tête, fermant les yeux de soulagement, son mal de tête partait peu à peu. « Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? » demanda-t-il. Elle semblât réfléchir un moment.**

**« Et bien… vers 3h00 du matin, mes amis son remontés se coucher, et moi je suis revenue, j'ai continuer la soirée, je t'ai vu t'éclipser… ensuite Spencer est venu m'aborder un verre à la main qu'il m'a offert, ensuite c'est le trou noir… je me souviens vaguement de Blaise qui est venu à ma rencontre mais… je… je me rappelle pas » termina-t-elle dans un souffle. « Qu'est ce que je peux être idiote ! » pesta-t-elle « la première chose que mon frère m'ai enseignée lorsque j'ai commencé à sortir, c'est bien de protéger mon verre et de ne surtout jamais accepter le verre d'un inconnu, ou ennemi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit » dit-elle dépitée. Puis elle se rendit compte soudain, où elle se trouvait, elle regarda aux alentours, elle se trouvait toujours dans la salle commune, sur le divan, recouverte d'une couverture, un tout fin linge recouvrant son corps, une chemise… elle souleva la couverture, c'était une chemise à lui !**

**« Où est ma robe ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, Drago se mordit la lèvre discrètement.**

**« Je suis désolé Granger, j'ai du la jeter » annonça-t-il.**

**« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! » S'indigna-t-elle. Drago soupira, elle ne se souvenait vraiment de rien. Il alla chercher la robe, ou plutôt les lambeaux de robes, et les lui présenta. Hermione prit le tissus entre ses mains, les sourcils froncés, une bref image d'un homme en train d'embrasser son cou passa dans sa mémoire, elle lâcha aussitôt la robe un air horrifié sur le visage. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui.**

**« Que c'est-il passé hier soir Malefoy ? » c'était plutôt un ordre qu'une question.**

**« Spencer t'a droguée… tu as apparemment réussi à t'enfuir, et sous l'emprise des stupéfiants, il t'en avait tellement donné que tu as complètement disjoncté, tu as voulu te noyer dans le lac. Blaise et moi avons su te rattraper à temps » résuma-t-il. Hermione l'écoutait parler, elle comprit pourquoi elle portait une de ses chemises, il l'avait déshabillée, elle rosit légèrement. Puis elle semblât réaliser, et releva vivement la tête.**

**« Attend… t'es en train de me dire, que TOI tu m'a sauvé la vie ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule. **

**« Oui » répondit-il sèchement.**

**« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir ? » il ne répondit pas et elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter… « Après tout, je suis une sang-de-bourbe » piqué a vif, il la sonda de son regard pénétrant.**

**« Crois moi Granger, l'envie ne m'en manquait pas de te laisser étouffer sous l'eau et crever de froid, mais après tes 'amis' auraient encore rejeté la faute sur moi, et je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! » rétorqua-t-il froidement en se levant. Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse et avant qu'il n'ait pu partir, elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi, elle le retint par le poignet, toujours assise dans son canapé, sous la couverture, tête baissée.**

**« Attend » dit-elle en lui attrapant le poignet, ce qui le fit se stopper. « Je suis désolée… ça m'a échappé, je… merci » finit-elle par dire en levant la tête, son bras toujours dans sa main. Il baissa son regard sur elle, pâle, des cernes sous les yeux, et laissa balader ses yeux bleus aciers, sur les fines jambes de la jeune fille, découvertes de la couverture. Elle le remarqua, et baissa a nouveau le regard, mais il s'arrêta sur son bras. Ce bras qu'elle tenait entre ses fins doigts, cet avant bras, noircis par ce dessin hideux, mais unique, terrifiant, mais fascinant… elle déplaça ses doigts, et monta son autre main afin d'effleurer la peau bafouée de ce bras. Elle savait qu'il l'avait, elle l'avait déjà vue, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue d'aussi prêt, jamais touchée, jamais admirée. Drago ne dit rien, et la laissa faire, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, il opta pour ne pas bouger et attendre. Les doigts, si simples doigts d'Hermione sur sa peau, lui procuraient des sensations inconnues de lui jusque là. Hermione continuait de tracer le contour de la marque de son doigt, et se reprit lorsqu'elle sentit son homologue frémir légèrement. Confuse, elle lâcha le bras de Drago.**

**« Je… excuse moi… » Bredouilla-t-elle.**

**« Je t'ai préparé de quoi manger et boire… sur la table » répondit-il tout aussi confus qu'elle. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit des appartements, il avait besoin d'air et de réfléchir…**

**OoO**

**Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la grande salle, certainement peut remplie en ce premier jour de vacances, accessoirement, premier jour de noël, de plus la matinée était déjà bien passée, et l'après midi bien entamée. Les professeurs discutaient, il y avait quelques élèves aux différentes tables, mais pas grand monde. Drago se dirigea vers sa table et s'installa aux cotés de Blaise.**

**« Joyeux noël » souhaita Blaise en le voyant s'asseoir.**

**« Merci, toi aussi joyeux noël » répondit-il, l'air encore un peu dans le vague.**

**« Comment va-t-elle ? » chuchota Blaise.**

**« Elle se remet, elle ne se souvenait de rien » répondit sombrement Drago. **

**« Est-ce que Spencer l'a… enfin, est ce qu'il l'a… » Blaise ne pouvait terminer sa phrase.**

**« Non, son comportement est normal, et quand je l'ai déshabillée hier soir, je n'ai rien vu de suspicieux, juste des bleus se son buste » répondit Drago en se servant du café.**

**« Spencer était d'humeur massacrante en se levant, en parlant de ça » fit remarquer Blaise.**

**« Ça lui apprendra ! Autant Granger est peut être fille de moldus, autant je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas très judicieux d'essayer de la forcer à quoi que ce soit, et encore moins à ça » répondit Drago.**

**« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Dray ? Ne me dis pas que tu es allé le voir ? » S'alarma Blaise.**

**« Si » répondit simplement Drago.**

**« Est ce que tu as perdu la tête ! » siffla Blaise à voix basse « est ce que tu as pensé à Pansy ?! » s'étrangla le brun.**

**« Bien sur qu'est ce que tu crois ! Je n'ai rien fait à ce monstre, Granger l'avait déjà salement amoché, un manche de balai cassé d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, mais je lui ai simplement prévenu de ne plus déborder sur mes plates bandes » répondit Drago.**

**« Tes 'plates bandes' ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Tu cherche a mettre Granger dans ton lit ? » S'exclama-t-il.**

**« Bien sur que non ! » s'offensa Drago 'si il savait' pensait-il « seulement, comment veux tu expliquer a Spencer le fait que je sois hors de moi qu'il ai osé toucher Granger ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? » Répondit le blond.**

**« Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas y aller tout simplement ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? A quoi tu joues Drago ? » Demanda Blaise très sérieusement.**

**« Je ne joue à rien ! Seulement, on ne force pas les filles » répondit-il « maintenant, est ce que je peux manger, ou tu vas continuer ton interrogatoire encore longtemps ?! » pesta Drago, agacé. Blaise ne répondit pas, et retourna à ses toasts, l'air très perplexe, tandis que Spencer entrait dans la grande salle, Pansy à ses cotés. Il jeta un regard très équivoque vers Drago, mais ne fit aucuns commentaires. **

**OoO**

**De son coté, Hermione savourait son petit déjeuner, toujours lovée dans son fauteuil, la chemise de Drago en guise de pyjama. Légèrement trop grande pour elle, les manches lui arrivaient un peu plus loin que le bout de ses doigts, et elle cachait tout juste son postérieur et son intimité. Tout en mangeant, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il lui était arrivé… elle ne s'en souvenait pour ainsi dire pas bien sur, mais quelque chose la réconfortait, il l'avait sauvée, l'avait veillée apparemment tout le restant de la nuit, que devait-elle comprendre ? Pourquoi avait-il risqué sa propre vie pour sauver la sienne ? Elle ne voulait pas mourir, bien sur que non ! Elle frissonna rien qu'à l'idée que Drago n'ai pas été là pour la sortir de l'eau. Que dirait Wil si il l'avait vue dans l'état pitoyable qu'elle était la veille ? elle n'avait jamais été adepte de la drogue, elle détestait ça, préférant alors pour une soirée se défoncer à l'alcool plutôt qu'a la coke, ou tout autre drogue. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas que la poudre blanche et les pilules auraient pu faire leur entrée à Poudlard. Elle soupira… elle se souvint alors parfaitement de l'attitude de Pansy le soir de la fête d'Halloween chez les Serpentard, elle était défoncée, ça elle l'avait remarqué, mais maintenant, après ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle, elle comprit bine vite que Pansy devait être déjà bien accro à cette chose qui rend complètement dépendant. Pas étonnant, cette jeune fille en avait pour 17 ans à peine, déjà bavé plus que n'importe quelle autre femme ayant le double de son âge. Elle était malheureuse, et elle se consolait dans quelque chose, de plus, cette drogue devait sûrement atténuer la violence des coups qu'elle recevait, et bien d'autres choses. Hermione secoua la tête, cela lui faisait de la peine, et elle se disait que Pansy avait une âme plus Gryffondorienne que Serpentard pour supporter un tel monstre comme Spencer avec autant de courage et de volonté. En même temps, elle n'avait pas le choix, ses parents avaient pris la décision pour elle, et elle devait s'y plier. Hermione soupira. Elle se leva du fauteuil, sa tasse de chocolat dans les mains, et se posta à la fenêtre, soufflant sur le liquide laiteux brûlant dans sa tasse, qu'elle porta ensuite à ses lèvres. Elle regarda la neige tomber en ce 25 décembre 97, jour de noël, premier jour de noël sans famille pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle sourit ironiquement, elle se retrouvait seule à Poudlard, en compagnie d'un garçon qui la détestait, ses amis étaient loin, et elle le voulait ainsi, elle avait refusé l'invitation du terrier, pour ne pas justement assister à la fête de noël en famille, et voir avec jalousie, Ron et Ginny en compagnie de leurs frères, et parents, alors qu'elle n'avait plus personne… Hermione se sentit honteuse pour le coup, car Harry était dans la même situation qu'elle a vrai dire, il n'avait plus de parents, ni de parrain, et sa seule famille résidait en la personne des Dursley qui le détestait cordialement. Maintenant elle pouvait se dire, qu'elle et lui étaient exactement pareils. Et pourtant, lui ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait trouvé chez les Weasley une famille, un foyer, alors qu'elle, n'osant pas le dire, et ne le dirais probablement jamais, ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi ces gens débordant d'amour a qui veux en recevoir. Elle soupira, et porta a nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres… elle n'entendit pas le portrait pivoter, laissant entrer Drago, rassasié qui stoppa net le pas en la voyant, de dos regardant la fenêtre. Drago fixa son regard et pour la première fois depuis 7 ans, il la détailla. Elle lui tournait donc le dos, regardant au dehors, emmitouflée dans sa chemise à lui, trop grande pour elle, lui arrivant en dessous des fesses, lui laissant le loisir d'admirer ses belles jambes fines, une chute de reins merveilleusement bien dessinée, ses cheveux bouclés cascadant sur ses épaules, brillant à la lueur du soleil de cet après midi enneigé, qui filtrait à travers le carreau… Drago la trouva pour le coup, belle. Oh oui, belle à en damner un saint ! il ne l'avait jamais vue sous cet angle, même lorsqu'ils avaient couchés ensemble pour Halloween, l'alcool et ses méfaits les avaient poussés à se désirer et se vouloir avec une telle force, qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de la regarder, pas même la veille, lorsqu'ils préparaient la salle, et qu'au final, Hermione s'était retrouvée placardée contre le mur par lui-même, et qu'il avait fait d'elle un brasier vivant tant il lui avait donné du plaisir rien qu'avec sa bouche, la encore, il ne l'avait pas regardée, mais maintenant qu'il la voyait là, dans un moment qui n'appartenait qu'a elle, et il le savait, il la trouvait vraiment pure… Un ange tombé du ciel. Il secoua la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, et refermât le portrait, un peu trop bruyamment, puisque la jeune sorcière sursauta, manquant de renverser le chocolat brûlant sur sa peau satine…**

**Elle se retourna, faisant écarquiller les yeux du jeune blond, encore plus, mais il reprit aussi vite contenance…**

**« Ce n'est que moi, t'affole pas » marmonna-t-il.**

**« Je ne m'affole pas, j'ai été surprise, c'est tout » répondit-elle.**

**« Tu as mangé ? » questionna-t-il.**

**« Oui » répondit-elle un peu perplexe.**

**« Bien » ce fut le dernier mot qu'elle eu avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans sa chambre. Elle resta plantée là un moment, avant de finalement prendre la décision d'aller prendre une douche et de se changer pour ainsi lui rendre sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre, un petit tas était à son lit, cela la fit sourire. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas oubliée, et lui avaient envoyé ses cadeaux. Les siens pour eux étaient au terrier. Elle avait un petit mot de la part de Harry qui s'excusait de son état de la veille, elle rit. Elle se prit donc une douche bien méritée, se changea, et s'habilla chaudement pour sortir s'aérer un peu.**

**OoO**

**Elle grimaça quelque peut lorsqu'elle passa devant le lac, en repensant à ce qu'il s'y était passé a l'aube. Elle était emmitouflée dans sa cape d'hiver, une écharpe solidement nouée autour de son cou, et des gants protégeant ses mains du froid. **

**« Hermione ? » elle se retourna à l'appel de son prénom, et sourit.**

**« Bonjour Pansy » sourit-elle.**

**« Oh Hermione, je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais pourtant prévenu Blaise de te surveiller, et ne pas te laisser seule avec Spencer » s'excusa Pansy.**

**« Pansy… je t'en prie ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Spencer est un monstre, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a créé, et c'est un peu de ma faute aussi, j'aurais du me douter de ce qui m'attendait » fit doucement Hermione. « En parlant de ça, où est-il ? »**

**« Il dort, il récupère de sa soirée » répondit Pansy avec amertume.**

**« Tu es libre pour un moment alors » sourit Hermione.**

**« Oui, ça fait du bien » répondit Pansy prenant une grande inspiration. Elles marchèrent un peu, en silence seul le crissement de leur pas sur la poudre blanche se faisait entendre.**

**« Pansy, écoute… » Finit par dire Hermione, hésitante. Celle-ci releva la tête, étonnée.**

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ? »**

**« Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire » prévint Hermione, Pansy s'arrêta. « C'est pour toi Pansy, tu te détruis la santé » continua-t-elle.**

**« De quoi tu parles ? » s'exclama Pansy.**

**« Je sais, j'ai remarqué la soirée d'Halloween, tu n'étais pas défoncée que à l'alcool Pansy, je suis au courant que tu te drogue, tu le portes sur ton visage » termina Hermione.**

**« Tu as raison ! Je n'aime pas » grinçât Pansy en reprenant sa marche. Hermione soupira et la suivit.**

**« Attend ! Pansy… s'il te plaît, écoute moi »**

**« Pour t'entendre dire quoi ? Cette poudre Hermione, est la seule chose qui m'aide à tenir, à faire face à Spencer… » S'emporta Pansy.**

**« Ce n'est pas une solution » tenta Hermione.**

**« Ça te vas bien de dire ça toi ! Tu as tout pour être bien ! Sais tu seulement ce que j'endure ? Connais tu les coups ? La violence ? Les Viols ?! » S'égosilla la jeune Serpentard. Hermione se mordit la lèvre…**

**« 'Viols' ? Pansy… » Fit Hermione horrifiée, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Pansy baissa la tête.**

**« Spencer veux un descendant… tout de suite, et il m'oblige, tout les soirs » répondit Pansy tout d'un coup calmée. « Il m'en veut de ne pas tomber enceinte » continua-t-elle.**

**« Mais… mais ca n'est pas de ta faute ! Ce mec est pire que Lucifer ! » Siffla Hermione.**

**« Si Hermione, c'est de ma faute, mais il ne le sait pas… je prend une potion de contraception tout les jours, dans son dos. Il me dégoûte, je ne veux pas d'enfants de lui » fit Pansy en relevant la tête.**

**« Je… excuse moi je ne savais pas tout ça, mais il y a moyen de te sortir de la drogue tu sais… » Fit doucement Hermione. Pansy s'affaissa un peu.**

**« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, tu as toi aussi tes problèmes, je n'ai pas le droit de dire que tu es bien… ensuite, c'est de la drogue sorcière, et la drogue sorcière est bien plus dévastatrice que celle des moldus… j'ai déjà essayé de décrocher, mais au bout d'un jour, je finit par en reprendre » finit par dire Pansy. Elle vit au loin, dans le parc, Drago arriver en leur direction. « Hermione, je t'en prie ne lui dit rien » supplia Pansy. Hermione hésita « s'il te plaît … » implora Pansy, Hermione soupira.**

**« Salut » fit le blond en arrivant.**

**« Salut ! Joyeux noël ! » Souhaita Pansy en lui faisant la bise. « Je dois y aller, avant que Spencer ne se réveille, a plus » fit Pansy « et Hermione, joyeux noël »**

**« Joyeux noël » répondit-elle. Ils étaient donc seuls, restant plantés là, regardant Pansy s'éloigner a petit pas rapides, jusqu'à la perdre de vue. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre.**

**« Je… euh… » Bafouilla Hermione. Elle avait les joues rosies, et le nez rougis pas le froid, Drago en cet instant la trouvait mignonne.**

**« On rentre ? » proposa-t-il. **

**« Oui » ils prirent le pas, silencieusement, chacun plongés dans ses pensées, et arrivèrent à leurs appartements.**

**OoO**

**« Tu veux quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il, tandis qu'elle enlevait sa cape.**

**« Euh… oui, un chocolat bien chaud s'il te plait » répondit-elle intriguée. Elle s'assit, et il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, allumant le feu. Ils restèrent là, en silence, l'un face à l'autre, sirotant leurs tasses fumantes, à regarder ailleurs. Hermione se sentait bizarre… que se passait-il ? Pourquoi en cet instant même, son cœur bataillait avec sa tête ? Pourquoi il était là, presque 'gentil' avec elle ?**

**« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle subitement.**

**« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question.**

**« Écoute Malefoy, tu me déteste, et moi également, alors pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ? ca n'est pas toi, de m'offrir à boire, de rester avec moi, me sauver la vie, j'aimerais comprendre ce que ça cache » il n'y avait ni moquerie, ni rancœur dans la voix de la jeune fille, juste… de l'incompréhension. Drago soupira.**

**« Je ne sais pas… c'est noël après tout, on peut faire un trêve non ? Juste pour une soirée, et puis qui te dis que ce n'est pas 'moi' tout 'ça' ? » Répondit-il tout simplement. Hermione le regardait, incrédule. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Un jour il pouvait être un parfait gentleman, et le lendemain redevenir le démon qui lui collait si bien à la peau. « Tu sais Granger, bien que l'on se déteste cordialement, je ne voudrais pas pour autant te voir morte… » Hermione se figea, Drago se raidit. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, cela lui avait échappé, elle le regardait, les yeux ronds, sa tasse de chocolat en main.**

**« Je… je vais me préparer, pour le dîner de noël » bafouilla-t-elle en se levant « à tout à l'heure » termina-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, Drago soupira, regardant les flammes de la cheminée danser un ballet des plus magnifique… que lui arrivait-il ? Plus le temps passait, plus il la trouvait attirante, belle, intéressante, et pourtant, cela ne les mèneraient nulle part, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'en pouvait rien, ses sentiments changeaient envers la Gryffondor, si il lui vouait une haine sans précédents auparavant, aujourd'hui il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Lui aussi avait menti, il repensait sans cesse aux moments d'intimités qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, leur nuit d'Halloween, et pas plus tard que la veille dans la grande salle. Car si il s'était arrêté à temps, c'était bien pour une bonne raison. La nuit d'Halloween avait été un moment très fort, certes, mais là encore il la détestait ce n'était que de l'attirance, mais dans la grande salle il avait eu quelque chose de plus que la nuit d'Halloween, du scrupule… une conscience, et surtout, SURTOUT du respect… Drago se leva, posant son verre sur la table, et s'enferma lui aussi dans sa chambre, pour se préparer au dîner organisé par le vieux fou.**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Bin voila, pas grand chose a dire today xD a part peut être merci... de me lire, et de me laisser des reviews xD soyez nombreux, n'hésitez surtout pas hein j'attend que ca ;-)

gros bisoux

JESS


	12. Ch11 Que la raison ne connaît pas!

Et voila le onzième chapitre ATTENTION!! Ce chapitre est un chapitre ke je mettrais en rating T! Il y a une scène très explicite, mais pas vulgaire, m'enfin ce n'est pas innocent, et il n'y a qu'un sel chapitre de ce style, donc voila vous êtes avertis! D j'espère qu'il vous plaîra... bonne lecture...

Tout appartient évidemment, a JKR! (Est ce vraiment nécessaire? soupir...) xD

* * *

**Nos deux préfets en chef avaient enfin dîner, c'était un délicieux repas, décidément, Hermione se demandait encore comment les si petits elfes de maison, arrivaient à un résultat pareil… il fallait vraiment que ces petites êtres soient appréciés à leur juste valeur… ils étaient remontés, et étaient en ce moment même, assis devant le feu de cheminée, discutant paisiblement, comme deux amis, c'était d'ailleurs très troublant pour la jeune fille, qui pourtant n'en dis rien, profitant de leur « trêve ».**

**« Dit moi Granger… parle moi un peu de toi » fit soudainement Drago, faisant apparaître une bouteille de champagne, et deux verres.**

**« Oh tu sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire » répondit Hermione évasive.**

**« Je suis sure du contraire » dit-il en lui tendant une coupe pleine. Elle regarda le verre, perplexe, il ricana. « Prend le, je ne suis pas Spencer, il n'y a rien dans ce verre, moi je n'ai pas besoin de te forcer à quoi que ce soit » dit-il plein de sous entendus. Elle le regarda un sourcil levé, et prit la coupe.**

**« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée.**

**« Parce que… comme je te l'ai dit, c'est noël, et plutôt que de le passer seul, autant le passer en compagnie de mon ennemie préférée » sourit-il d'un air narquois « santé Granger ! » dit-il en levant son verre. Ils burent une gorgée.**

**« Et d'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que tu restes ici à noël » remarqua-t-elle.**

**« Oui, mes parents avaient des choses importantes à régler, et je me serait retrouvé tout seul dans mon manoir, alors j'ai décidé de rester » menti-t-il, car en réalité, il ne perdait pas de vue la mission confiée par Voldemort, et donc, si Hermione restait il restait.**

**« Je vois… Comment ça se passe ? Je veux dire, de l'autre coté ? Dans votre 'camps' » demanda-t-elle. Il la regarda, la sondant de son regard perçant.**

**« Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda-t-il suspicieux.**

**« N'y voit rien de mal, je suis juste curieuse » dit-elle en buvant une autre gorgée. Il semblât réfléchir un moment, puis prit finalement la parole, un peu plus sombrement.**

**« Ce n'est pas aussi rose que dans ton monde, crois moi. Lorsque tu nais dans une famille de mangemorts, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. On décide à ta place de tout, de ton avenir, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu feras ce qu'on te dira. Crois moi je n'ai pas choisi ma vie, on me l'a imposée » fit-il amèrement.**

**« Alors pourquoi accepter la fatalité ? Si tu n'es pas comme eux, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.**

**« Tu vois, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas chez toi… tout te paraît si simple Granger, mais tout n'est pas aussi beau tu sais… tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre une vie comme la mienne, ou celle de Blaise, ou encore Pansy… nous n'avons pas le choix, on ne peut pas se rebeller, les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres sont très intransigeants et on ne peut se déloger a la règle, on serait tué si on prenait la fuite. Et puis, pourquoi se compliquer la vie, quand on a tout ce qu'on veut ? J'ai de l'argent, à l'abri du besoin jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, une gigantesque maison, tout les privilèges dont peut disposer un sorcier, je les ai auprès du maître, alors pourquoi j'en changerait ? » Demanda-t-il en servant deux autres verres.**

**« Tu es très paradoxe… je n'arrive pas à te cerner, d'un coté tu répugne d'être comme eux, et de l'autre tu idolâtre un homme qui ne ressent rien pour personne » s'exclama Hermione.**

**« Oui, je répugne les mangemorts pour la simple bonne raison, qu'ils tuent sans aucuns scrupules, mais moi je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne suis pas un assassin Granger, mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est mon destin, et je l'accepte. Et puis au fond, tu sais, c'est pas si grave, il suffit de faire ce que l'on te demande, et tu mène une vie normal… la magie noire cache bien des facettes, elle est fascinante, c'est cela qui m'attire… c'est formidable de te dire que tu est puissant, que tu obtiens tout ce que tu veux… » Hermione le regardait parler. En cet instant, elle aurait cru voir deux garçons en un seul… l'un fasciné par la magie noire et tout ce qui s'y attenait, et l'autre apeuré à l'idée de devenir un être abjecte, et cruel.**

**« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question » dit-il l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Elle le regarda l'air surprise « comment décrirais tu ta petite vie tranquille de parfaite petite fille sage ? » se moqua-t-il. Hermione serra les dents.**

**« Si tu y tiens, ma 'petite vie tranquille' a dangereusement prit le large depuis un moment » répondit-elle amèrement. « Mes parents sont morts dans un accident, et mon frère c'est fait tué cet été, que demander de plus pour être heureuse ? » ironisa-t-elle, se réservant un troisième verre de champagne. « Si ce n'est que je m'éloigne un peu plus chaque jour de mes amis, et que ma vie n'est qu'un dédale de malheurs » continua-t-elle.**

**« Vois le bon coté des choses… au moins, ton caractère très respectueux du règlement, n'est pas bafoué à cause de tes deux abrutis de comparses » railla-t-il. Elle sourit en coin, ce gars avait le don de glisser les répliques cinglantes au moment où il le fallais, elle prit un air outré.**

**« Je te signal que tu viens de m'interrompre dans mon récit de vie passionnant » s'indigna-t-elle, il leva un sourcil.**

**« Tu devrais vraiment goûter à la magie noire Granger, tu en sortirais plus que satisfaite » dit-il buvant le restant de sa coupe.**

**« Possible… j'envisage toutes les solutions » répondit-elle. Il la regarda longuement, son verre suspendu dans le vide. « Tu comptes le poser, où prendre racine avec ? » s'amusa-t-elle.**

**« Tu me surprend de jour en jour Granger » murmura-t-il. Elle se leva.**

**« Je te l'ai dit hier soir en dansant, tu ne sais rien de moi… je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, oh et euh Malefoy ? Joyeux noël… » Dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.**

**« Joyeux noël » murmura-t-il.**

**OoO**

**La semaine passa assez rapidement. Hermione se sentait bien, elle était pour la plupart du temps en compagnie de Drago, mais ils ne parlaient pas, ou peu. Méditant chacun sur la discussion assez étrange du jour de noël, la plupart du temps, ils révisaient, faisaient leurs devoirs, lisaient, mais jamais aucuns mots n'étaient échangés. La soirée du nouvel an arriva bien vite, elle se déroulait dans la grande salle, avec les professeurs, un dîner avait été organisé, ainsi qu'une petite soirée après pour fêter la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait. Au final, vers 2 heures, les professeurs désertèrent la grande salle, chassant les plus jeunes dans leur dortoir, laissant les autres élèves plus âgés entre eux. De la promotion d'Hermione, il n'y avait personne chez Gryffondor, du coté Serpentard Spencer, Pansy, Drago et Blaise étaient présent, et quelques autres élèves de septième année des deux autres maisons. Finalement, au bout d'une demi heure, Drago s'ennuyait à mourir, et préféra sortir prendre l'air. Il ne rentra pas à ses appartements. **

**« Je vais faire un tour Granger » dit-il.**

**« Bonne promenade » lui dit-elle.**

**« Tu devrais… » Commença-t-il.**

**« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je serais prudente, promis » sourit-elle. Elle était vêtue d'un jean qui faisait habillé, et d'une blouse noire un peu décolletée, ses cheveux attachés en une haute queue de cheval, légèrement maquillée.**

**« Humpf… » Fit Drago en tournant les talons pour sortir. Hermione reportât son regard sur la salle, et soupira. De nouveau, Pansy était dans un état pitoyable… elle vit néanmoins Drago parler à Blaise, et tout de suite après, celui-ci se dirigeait en sa direction. Elle lui sourit, l'air résignée.**

**« T'es ma nouvelle 'nounou' ? » s'amusa-t-elle. Blaise sourit. « Sortons d'ici, j'en ai assez, j'ai envie de me promener un peu » dit-elle en se levant, jetant un dernier regard dégoûté à Spencer. Blaise et Hermione sortirent de la grande salle, pour se promener un peu dans les couloirs obscurs de Poudlard. Ils marchaient, silencieusement, appréciant le moment de plénitude.**

**« J'aime cet endroit » murmura-t-elle.**

**« Oui, moi aussi, j'avoue que ça me manquera » répondit Blaise.**

**« Dis moi Blaise, je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille… » Remarqua Hermione. Blaise rougit légèrement. « Oh je ne veux pas t'embarrasser » s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione. Il sourit.**

**« Non, tu ne m'embarrasse pas Hermione… simplement, mon cœur appartient à celle qui me l'a volé » répondit-il un peu gêné.**

**« Oh… et qui est la coupable ? » s'amusa-t-elle.**

**« Ça miss Granger, c'est un secret ! » décréta-t-il. Hermione comprit alors, que cela devait sûrement être une histoire interdite, et elle n'ajouta rien. Ils continuèrent à bavarder, tout en marchant, lorsqu'ils décidèrent qu'il était assez tard, Blaise se proposa de la ramener à ses appartements. Elle accepta avec joie, et lorsqu'ils passèrent au troisième étage, Hermione soupira en sortant sa baguette. L'eau ruisselait abondamment sous la porte des toilettes, inondant tout le couloir.**

**« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelle peste celle là alors ! » S'énerva Hermione. Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas, Blaise sur ses talons, un air amusé accroché au visage.**

**« Je te préviens Mimi… » Commença Hermione en entrant. Mais elle se figea, si bien que Blaise failli lui rentrer dedans.**

**« Oh mon dieu ! » s'alarma Hermione en courant. Au milieu des toilettes, une jeune fille gisait, en tenue indécente, inconsciente, et blanche comme un linge le pouls très faible, les vêtements trempés. Ce fut au tour de blaise de se figer en voyant ça.**

**« Pansy ? Pansy… réponds moi, Pansy… » Hermione s'était agenouillée auprès de la jeune fille. Elle regarda alors ses yeux, complètements retournés. « Elle fait une overdose !! » s'écria Hermione. « Prend là, on l'amène a mes appartements, je vais chercher Drago » s'exclama Hermione, tandis que Blaise s'exécutait, portant Pansy qui était froide comme de la neige, la tête et les bras balans.**

**« Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie ! » s'exclama Blaise.**

**« Non !! Elle fait une 'overdose' Blaise ! Dumbledore ne doit pas savoir que la drogue circule, tu n'imagines pas les conséquences pour elle ! Amène là, et attend moi, le mot de passe c'est ' Freedom', vite ! » Le pressa-t-elle, commençant à courir dans les couloirs. Tout en courant, Hermione se défit de ses chaussures à talons qui la gênaient pour courir, et se retrouva, pieds nus sur le carrelage glacé des couloirs. Elle se maudissait, elle aurait du parler à Drago, elle aurait du lui dire dans quelle galère se trouvait Pansy, mais il était trop tard pour regretter, le mal était fait. Elle courut, à sa recherche, espérant de tout cœur de le croiser au détour d'un couloir, lorsque ça ne manqua pas, elle tomba dessus, au sens propre du terme.**

**« Aouch… Granger ? » S'étonna Drago, a terre, Hermione se relevant déjà.**

**« Vite ! Pansy a des ennuis, dans nos appartements, dépêche toi ! » Déballa-t-elle à la vitesse de la lumière, tandis que le jeune homme se remettait sur pieds.**

**OoO**

**« Pansy !! » fit Drago accourant au canapé, tandis que la jeune fille était inerte, les paupières closes, la respiration très faible… « Que c'est-il passé ? » beugla-t-il.**

**« Elle fait une overdose, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de l'amener à l'infirmerie, elle serait expulsée si cela se savait, il faut agir et vite ! » répondit Hermione. Sans réfléchir, Drago jeta de la poudre de cheminette, dans la cheminée de leur salle commune, ils n'entendirent pas ce qu'il y dit, et il ressortis sa tête immédiatement.**

**« Blaise, amène là dans ma chambre » fit Drago. Il se tourna alors vers Hermione.**

**« Tu le savais n'est ce pas ? » Hermione baissa la tête.**

**« Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien te dire… » Répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.**

**« Es tu consciente de ce que ton silence vient de provoquer ? » gronda Drago la couvrant de toute sa hauteur, alors qu'il faisait deux têtes en plus qu'elle. Hermione ne répondit pas. Des cris les appelèrent, c'était Blaise. Les deux jeunes se précipitèrent dans la chambre, Pansy était parcourue de spasmes, de la salive affluant en masse dans sa bouche. Hermione réagit au quart de tour, et sans aucune douceur, retourna la tête de Pansy sur le coté, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'étouffe avec sa propre salive. **

**« Par Morgane mais que ce passe-t-il Drago ? » retentit une voix. Hermione releva les yeux, et se figea. Lucius Malefoy se tenait là, hautain, ses yeux s'attardant sur le corps de Pansy. **

**« Elle fait une overdose, tu peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda Drago.**

**« Écartez vous… » Fit Lucius en s'agenouillant auprès du lit. Il avait avec lui une trousse, et en sortit plein de chose qu'utilisait en temps normal un médicomage.**

**« Sortez ! Tout de suite ! » S'exclama Lucius. Les adolescents s'exécutèrent… une demi heure plus tard, il sortit de la chambre, Drago et Blaise étaient assis, Hermione, elle restait dans un coin de la pièce.**

**« Que ce soit bien clair Drago, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne veux pas que tu ailles faire une chose déplacée… » Menaça Lucius.**

**« Déplacée ? DEPLACEE ! Je vais lui en foutre un bien placé dans la face moi tu vas voire ca ! » Tonna Drago.**

**« Tu ne feras rien du tout ! »**

**« Mais c'est a cause de lui qu'elle est dans un état pareil !! » vociféra Drago à présent debout.**

**« Elle s'en remettra. La drogue sorcière est puissante, mais on s'en débarrasse plus facilement, que celle des… moldus… je lui ai prescrit une potion qu'elle devra prendre tout les jours, durant une semaine, attention, elle va souffrir, et beaucoup ! Mais il n'y a que ca pour l'aider, espérons qu'elle ne retomberas pas dedans » fit Lucius avec dédains. Il tourna alors son visage vers Hermione, toujours dans le coin.**

**« Quand à vous miss Granger… » Commença-t-il.**

**« Laisse la tranquille ! Si elle n'avait pas été là, Pansy serait morte à l'heure qu'il est » fit Drago d'une voix glacial. Lucius reporta son regard sur son fils, les sourcils froncés, mais il ne dit rien, il ne pouvait pas. **

**« Tient moi au courant si quelque chose ne va pas, et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit » termina Malefoy senior, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Drago serrât les dents, et les poings.**

**« Je vais le tuer ! » pesta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le portrait, il devait être aux alentours des 4h00 du matin. Blaise le suivit en trombe, alarmé. Hermione, elle, se rendit dans la chambre de Pansy, encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, Drago lui en voulait, elle le savait, mais elle chassa cette pensée pour l'instant.**

**OoO**

**Drago arriva dans la grande salle, cherchant Spencer des yeux, Blaise arriva derrière lui, trop tard, il s'élançait déjà vers ce monstre qui était encore entouré de filles. En voyant arriver Drago, Spencer se levât, croyant l'impressionner, mais ce fut peine perdue. **

**« Espèce de FUMIER ! » hurla Drago en lui balançant un monstrueux coup de poing en plein visage. Spencer tomba à la renverse. Drago se rua sur lui, le relevant par le collet, cet abruti souriait ! Ce qui le mit dans une rage folle, et dévastatrice ! Il le placarda violement contre le mur.**

**« JE VAIS TE TUER ! » Spencer éclata de rire. **

**« Tu ne peux rien contre moi Drago… je te conseillerais de me lâcher, tout de suite » susurra Spencer, dont le sang s'écoulait lentement de son nez. Drago s'apprêtait à le frapper encore, mais Blaise l'en empêcha, et le retint par-dessous les bras, l'éloignant quelque peut.**

**« Drago… vient… il n'en vaut pas la peine… » Fit Blaise, tandis que Spencer les regardaient, un petit sourire accroché à son visage.**

**« Pansy restera dans mes appartements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sevrée, et n'espère pas y mettre un pied… ce n'est pas finit Spencer, je t'aurais, un jour ou l'autre… » Promit Drago, tandis que Spencer le toisait d'un air supérieur, un petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.**

**« C'est ce qu'on verrat… » Dit-il avec suffisance.**

**« Allé Dray… vient… » Blaise le forçat à se détourner.**

**« Ca va Blaise ! Lâche moi ! » Pesta Drago en se dégageant, pour sortir furieux comme jamais. Blaise soupira, et retournât aux appartements des préfets. Il trouva Hermione assise à la table, elle releva la tête.**

**« Il est partit, je ne sais pas où… comment va-t-elle ? » demanda blaise.**

**« Elle dors… tout ça est ma faute, j'aurais du le dire » se lamenta Hermione.**

**« Tout le monde fait des erreurs, tu as juste voulut conserver un secret confié par une amie » rassura Blaise « allé, elle s'en sortira » termina-t-il. **

**OoO**

**Une heure plus tard, alors que blaise et Hermione attendaient anxieusement le retour de Drago, le portrait pivota enfin, laissant passer le Serpentard qui paraissait calmé, Hermione se leva d'un coup en le regardant, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. **

**« Je vous laisse, a demain » fit Blaise en passant a coté de son ami, il s'arrêta une seconde…**

**« Elle n'y est pour rien Dray… » Fit Blaise avant de sortir.**

**Hermione ne savait quoi dire, ou quoi faire… à quoi bon s'excuser ? Il l'aurait envoyée sur les roses. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Il s'était avancé dans la pièce, le regard brillant de larmes de peur qu'il essayait tellement de contenir. Ebranlée, bouleversée, elle s'approcha de lui, hésitante. Il était appuyé contre le mur, et la regardait marcher en sa direction, sans rien dire… lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant une quelconque interdiction, n'y voyant rien, elle accrocha alors son bras doucement, et se rapprocha encore plus prêt, lovant sa tête au creux de son cou… Drago fermât les yeux, tentant de calmer le flot d'émotion déferlant dans son esprit. N'écoutant que son instinct, il referma ses bras sur la jeune fille, ne sachant ni pourquoi, ni comment, il la serrât, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Hermione fermât les yeux de soulagement. Il colla son front au sien et rouvrit les yeux, Hermione en eu le souffle coupé, en regardant ses yeux, ils étaient tellement beaux vus de si prêt, aucun dégoût, aucune haine… doucement, simplement, comme si c'était naturel, leurs têtes se penchèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent… tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent, aucuns des deux ne pouvaient décrire en cet instant ce baiser qu'ils échangeaient… ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, cette fois il ne forçat pas le barrage des lèvres de la jeune fille, demandant presque timidement l'accès a sa langue, accès qu'elle lui autorisa avec délice… une des mains de Drago vint se loger sur la joue de la jeune fille, tandis que l'autre lui tenait toujours les hanches. Hermione se laissait transporter, elle posa une main sur son torse, l'autre caressant ses cheveux, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à n'en plus finir. Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent, ils rouvrirent les yeux en même temps…**

**« Ce n'est pas bien… » Souffla-t-il comme si il souffrait le martyre.**

**« Je sais… » Souffla-t-elle à son tour, tout en le regardant. Comme deux aimants, leurs lèvres se réunirent a nouveau, pour un baiser plus langoureux, plus ardent. Leurs mains se faisant de plus en plus baladeuses. Hermione renversa la tête en arrière lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son cou, ses épaules, revenant vers son visage. Les mains expertes de Drago vinrent explorer la peau de son dos sous sa blouse, la faisant frémir, elle se laissait faire profitant de cet instant magique qu'il lui offrait. Bientôt, il lui ôta sa blouse, alors qu'elle lui enlevait sa chemise, ils s'embrassèrent encore, se découvrant, parcourant le corps de l'autre. Finalement, il la souleva, elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, et tout en l'embrassant, il la mena jusqu'à sa chambre à elle, puisque la sienne était occupée par Pansy. Alors qu'elle s'accrochait toujours à lui, il la coucha délicatement sur le lit, se redressant dessus elle, pour détacher son pantalon, et le lui enlever. Il la regarda, traçant une ligne invisible sur son ventre, la lumière de la lune éclairant son corps si bien dessiné, la rendait irrésistiblement attirante… il se recoucha sur elle, la dominant de tout son corps, sans l'écraser, et continua son ascension de baisers, plus brûlants les uns que les autres… lorsqu'elle en eu assez de cette douce torture, Hermione inversa les rôles, et commença elle aussi un assaut de baisers, procurant désir et envie chez le jeune homme. Et lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à sa ceinture, et qu'elle lui enlevait son pantalon et son boxer, il l'arrêta. Elle le regarda, ne comprenant pas, il l'incita a remonter, et la retourna sous lui.**

**« Non… pas ça… pas cette fois… » Murmura-t-il à son oreille, tandis qu'il dégrafait sou soutien gorge, et l'envoyait valser a travers la chambre. Hermione fermât les yeux, et sourit de plaisir des caresses procurées par son amant. Elle se laissa complètement aller, oubliant qui elle était, et qui il était, et lorsque la dernière barrière fut tombée, il la regardât encore comme jamais il ne l'avait regardée, comme si elle eu été une chose fragile qu'on avait envie de toucher, mais peur de casser. Doucement, délicatement, il l'embrassa alors que leurs deux corps s'unissaient. Elle sourit, laissant entrer en elle le plaisir, laissant libre court à son désir… c'était doux, c'était tendre, et cette fois c'était passionné ! Drago n'en menait pas large, cette fois, il en avait envie, vraiment… et il voulait le faire bien, il en était sur à présent, et même si cette idée ne lui plaisait guère, il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. En cet instant, là, il l'aurait voulue pour lui tout seul, a cet instant, il se sentait capable de soulever des montagnes pour elle. Alors qu'une fine pellicule de sueur faisait son apparition sur leurs corps, Drago et Hermione eux, étaient loin, loin du temps, loin de l'espace, seule les gémissements et les murmures témoignaient de leur plaisir mutuel. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieur, chose à laquelle il ne pouvait résister, il l'embrassa, comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassée auparavant… Hermione s'accrochait au draps, le suppliant de na pas s'arrêter, se cambrant pour être encore plus prêt, elle aurait voulut que ce moment dure toute la nuit, elle aurait voulut que ca dure toute la vie… alors qu'elle sentait le plaisir a son apogée, elle hurla son prénom, et referma ses bras sur le jeune homme, plantant ses ongles dans la chair de son dos, il renversa la tête en arrière…**

**Leurs souffles se calmèrent, leurs corps se décontractèrent, et il retomba sur elle, laissant s'échapper l'euphorie qu'ils venaient de ressentir, ils gardèrent le silence, voulant graver ce qu'ils venaient de partager dans leurs mémoires à tout jamais. Après avoir récupéré une respiration normale, Drago osa relever la tête vers elle, elle avait détourné les yeux. Il vint se poser à ses cotés, et de son index, l'obligea doucement à le regarder. Elle le regardait d'une manière indescriptible, un regard qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Hermione soupira, se dégagea, et s'enroula dans le drap pour se lever. Il la regarda faire, dans la pénombre, et soupira. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, malgré le froid mordant de ce premier jour de janvier, et alluma une cigarette. Il enfila son boxer, et la rejoignit à la fenêtre. Naturellement, il en prit une lui aussi du paquet posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ne le regardait pas, regardant le ciel et ses étoiles. Lui n'avait de cesse de la fixer. **

**« Tu regrettes ? » demanda-t-il. **

**« Non » répondit-elle simplement, sans le regarder.**

**« Regarde moi Hermione » dit-il après avoir jeter sa cigarette par la fenêtre. Hermione frissonna à l'entente de son prénom, et tourna son visage vers lui. Il s'approcha.**

**« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous, mais le fait est là, ne me dis pas que tu n'a pas apprécié ? Que tu n'as rien ressentit… moi si » dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible. « Tu as vu aujourd'hui de moi, ce que jamais aucunes autres filles n'a vu en moi, tu me rend dingue… je… je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, mais arrêtons de réfléchir tu veux ? » demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda, sans ciller. **

**« Qui me dit que tu tiendras parole ? Que demain, tu ne me demanderas pas de dégager de ta vie ? De ne rien attendre de toi ? » Demanda-t-elle durement.**

**« Je ne le ferais pas… j'en ai assez de lutter » répondit-il dans un murmure, en posant une main sur sa joue. Elle fermât les yeux, s'abandonnant à cette marque d'affection. Il l'embrassa doucement, la serrant contre lui.**

**« Je ne suis pas un gentil garçon Hermione… je suis juste moi… je ne te promet pas la lune, je ne te promet pas un amour éternel, je ne suis pas le prince charmant, je découvre tout juste comme toi la vie, mais accompagne moi dans ce bout de vie, et voyons ce qu'il en ressort… » Chuchota-t-il.**

**« Pourquoi moi ? » murmura-t-elle.**

**« Parce justement, tu es toi et tu n'essaye pas de faire paraître ce que tu n'es pas. Tu sais qui je suis, tu sais ce que je vais devenir, et je te le dis déjà d'avance, je ne changerais pas… même toi tu n'y arriveras pas, je ne me détournerais pas des miens, mais je te veux… toi et toi seule, la balle est dans ton camps… » Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il parsemait ses épaules de petits baisers, Hermione laissât rouler une larme sur sa joue.**

**« Ne me demande pas une chose pareille Drago… je ne me détournerais pas des miens, moi non plus » murmura-t-elle, fermant les yeux, s'abandonnant a nouveau a ses baisers et caresses.**

**« Alors les choses sont claires entre nous… nous seront la parfaite harmonie, comme le ying et le yang… il n'y a pas de bien, ni de mal Hermione, juste le pouvoir… faisons en sortes de rester en accords toi et moi, et lorsque le moment sera venu, adviendra ce qu'il adviendra… » Termina-t-il.**

**« D'accords… » Souffla-t-elle, alors que le drap derrière lequel elle se cachait, tomba mollement, laissant le loisir à Drago de l'observer à nouveau sous son plus simple appareil et de l'emmener au lit à baldaquin… Hermione venait en ce jour de faire un choix, celui de laisser parler son cœur, et non sa tête. Elle venait, en donnant son accords, de sceller une promesse… promesse qu'elle tiendrait sans aucuns doutes… qu'importe qui gagnerait cette guerre, la bataille dans son esprit, était bien loin, et elle profiterait de chacun de ses moments passer avec Drago, à l'aimer jusqu'à en perdre la raison…**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Et voia :-) Alors? verdict? laissez une chtite trace, n'hésitez pas à mettre vos impressions s'il vous plaît, que je sache que vous me lisez lol merki a tous

Gros bisoux et a bientot

Jess


	13. Ch12 Un amour à taire

Coucou les tis loups Bon bin voila, après une semaine d'absence me revoici avec un chap tout frais, tout neuf, sortis de MA tête, et de MES idées, et non celle de quelqu'un d'autre... enfin bref passons...

si j'ai été longue a poster, je m'en excuse, mais j'avais énormément de boulot et chui super malade (pour tout arranger évidement!) m'enfin, on s'en fiche de ma misérable vie xD place au chap! J'espère qu'il vous plaîrat!

et bien entendut, tout appartient a Dame Rowling xD (mes respects xD)

Oh j'ai failli oublier! (HONTE A MOI) une ptite dédicace a mon ange, mon chéri, mon amour qui fête aujourd'hui même ses 25 printemps! Un quart de siècle et oui... Je t'embrasse bien fort, pis je t'aime très fort aussi mon amour...

Voila, bonne lecture

* * *

**Drago entrât doucement dans la chambre, délicatement il referma la porte, entrant dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il s'approcha du lit, un flacon a la main contenant un liquide rougeâtre. Elle était là, en sueur, tremblante de la tête aux pieds souffrant le martyre. Il s'agenouilla a coté du lit, la mine triste et épongeât doucement son front avec un linge baignant dans une bassine d'eau posée a terre par Hermione quelques heures plus tôt. A ce contact, Pansy frémit, elle tourna difficilement la tête vers Drago. Elle avait froid les yeux renfoncés, et les joues creuses elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.**

**« Dray… » Murmura-t-elle les lèvres tremblantes.**

**« Chuut, je suis là ma belle… » Répondit Drago en continuant de lui rafraîchir le visage. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Pansy était là… Drago et Hermione se relayaient pour la veiller. La potion de sevrage qu'avait donné Lucius devait lui être administrée une fois par jour durant une semaine. Une semaine durant laquelle la jeune fille allait vivre un vrai calvaire, mais aussi une semaine après laquelle elle serait sevrée. Car le sevrage sorcier était bien différent que le moldu ! Il allait beaucoup plus vite, mais faisait aussi beaucoup plus mal ! Il pouvait durer une semaine, voir deux selon le degré de dépendance. Drago savait pertinemment bien ce qu'allait vivre Pansy, il en avait mal au cœur, mais c'était pour son bien. Heureusement, cela tombait la dernière semaine de vacance, Dumbledore et les professeurs n'en sauraient rien et Pansy serait remise sur pied un jour avant la rentrée.**

**« Dray… je t'en prie, donne m'en un peu… » Supplia Pansy.**

**« Non Pansy, je ne peux pas » répondit Drago.**

**« S'il te plaît… juste une dose » pleurnicha-t-elle.**

**« Je suis désolé, c'est pour ton bien » dit-il en la couvant du regard. Si le premier jour de sevrage avait été relativement calme, il n'en allait pas de même pour le deuxième ! Son état c'était dégradé en milieu de nuit. Les sueurs froides étaient apparues, avec les tremblements, ses membres commençaient à lui faire mal, la crise de manque commençait…**

**« Tiens, bois, ça te feras du bien » dit-il en l'aidant a relever sa tête, pour qu'elle ingurgite la potion. Elle reposa sa tête sur ses oreillers fermant les yeux de douleur alors qu'elle sentait la potion se répandre dans son corps.**

**« J'ai si mal… » Murmura-t-elle la voix hachée.**

**« Je sais » répondit-il simplement, en lui ôtant les cheveux collés à son front par la sueur, à la manière tendre comme un frère l'aurait fait avec sa sœur, ou un père avec sa fille.**

**« Tu… tu me laisseras pas tomber hein Dray ? » implora-t-elle.**

**« Non Pansy, jamais, je serais toujours là pour toi » murmura Drago alors qu'une larme roulait sur la joue de la jeune fille. Malgré la douleur qui la rongeait et les tremblements incessants de son corps, le sommeil emporta la jeune fille pour quelques heures de 'répit' avant qu'elle ne se réveille, la douleur multipliée. Drago sortit a pas de loup et ouvrit fébrilement la porte, la refermant tout doucement.**

**OoO**

**« Alors ? » questionna Hermione qui venait tout juste de rentrer de la bibliothèque. Drago soupira.**

**« L'état de manque a commencé, elle m'en a déjà réclamé » dit-il.**

**« Oh misère… la pauvre. Il va falloir l'aider et la soutenir du mieux qu'on le peux, on ne pourra rien faire d'autre malheureusement » répondit Hermione affligée.**

**« J'aimerais tant la soulager » pesta Drago en serrant les poings « elle ne mérite pas tout ça pourtant » poursuivit-il. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui et lui caressa le bras.**

**« Je sais… mais elle s'en sortira, on va l'y aider, d'accords ? » dit-elle. Il la regarda et acquiesça. Elle sourit timidement, mit une main sur sa joue, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa doucement. Il se laissa faire, répondant au baiser, et finit par l'attirer tout contre lui une fois le baiser finit. Surprise, Hermione se laissa pourtant faire, appréciant ce contact affectueux… décidément, elle allait devoir s'adapter aux différents comportements du jeune homme envers elle. Ils sortaient ensemble, ça oui, depuis deux jours maintenant. Mais même si désormais Drago était tendre, doux et passionné lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour, il n'en allait pas de même durant la journée et elle s'en était vite rendue compte même après seulement deux jours. Bien sur qu'il l'embrassait, ou lui faisait un câlin, mais Hermione lui sentait une réserve qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas la nuit. Elle ne s'en formalisait pas trop, il était comme ça, c'était lui ça. Cette façon d'être, cette façon de cacher au monde entier à la perfection ce qu'il ressent. Hermione avait vu le vrai Drago, lors de cette fameuse nuit de nouvel an, et elle savait que ce genre de chose ne produirait presque jamais. Et puis de toute façon, il lui fallait lui aussi un temps d'adaptation, et il était ainsi il avait son caractère bien à lui, et c'est en grosse partie cela qui l'avait séduite hormis son physique. Tout cela était nouveau pour eux, surtout pour lui. Drago avait du faire un gros effort pour lui dire tout ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur première « vraie » nuit ensemble. Il ne savait absolument pas où tout cela allait les conduire, et elle non plus. Peut être un jour devraient-ils s'affronter ? Peut être seraient-ils tout deux dans le même camp ? Toujours est-il que pour l'instant, ils étaient à l'école, et ils ne voulaient pas penser au futur… pas maintenant, laissons nous un peu de temps devant nous se disaient-ils. Seulement voilà, la vie est courte, et les choix difficiles à faire, et tôt ou tard ils seraient l'un comme l'autre, confrontés à leurs destins. Reste à savoir, si ils feraient les bons choix. Ils se détachèrent finalement, Hermione le couvant d'un regard tendre qu'il tenta de ne pas voir, mais c'était impossible.**

**« Arrête de faire ça ! » s'indigna-t-il.**

**« De faire quoi ? » feignit-elle.**

**« Tu le sais très bien »**

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » mentit-elle, un petit sourire accroché à son visage, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait au coin du feu pour lire.**

**« De me regarder comme ça » finit-il par dire.**

**« Te regarder comment ? »**

**« Ne fais pas l'innocente Hermione » dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle. Elle sourit encore plus.**

**« Tu sais, j'ai de la tendresse pour deux, ça comblera le manque » répondit-elle spontanément. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne savait quoi répondre. **

**« Je vais dans ma chambre » finit-il par dire d'un ton sans émotions particulières. Hermione le regarda fermer la porte et soupira. Voilà comment était Drago Malefoy. Une vraie girouette ! Il y a cinq minutes, il la prenait dans ses bras, et voila que maintenant, un simple regard amoureux l'embêtait ! Elle secoua la tête, et plongeât dans son livre... vraiment, elle allait devoir s'adapter !**

**OoO**

**Drago sortit de sa chambre une heure plus tard, il faisait déjà noir, c'est qu'en hiver le soleil se couchait plus tôt. Il n'était pas tard, mais il faisait presque nuit.**

**« Je sors, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » annonça-t-il, alors qu'il fourrait un parchemin dans sa poche, Hermione ne le vit pas et leva sa tête de son livre.**

**« Où est ce que tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Prendre l'air, je reviens »**

**« Je t'accompagne si tu veux ? » proposa-t-elle prête à se lever.**

**« Non... » Répondit-il précipitamment, elle le regarda sans comprendre. « Non, j'ai envie d'être seul » dit-il plus doucement.**

**« Très bien » répondit-elle visiblement vexée.**

**« Oh allé… » Dit-il alors qu'il s'était mis derrière son fauteuil et que ses mains glissaient déjà sur ses épaules et qu'il lui embrassait le lobe de l'oreille. « Je te promet que je ne serais pas long, et dés que je rentre, je te ferais l'amour comme un dieu » susurra-t-il à son oreille.**

**« Drago… » Sourit-elle amusée. Elle tourna son visage vers lui, et il lui vola un baiser, avant de s'éloigner et de sortir. Elle regarda longuement le portrait, soucieuse mais replongea bien vite dans son livre, attendant son retour.**

**Drago, de son coté, arpentait les couloirs d'un pas rapide il se dirigeait vers le parc. Une fois arrivé dans la vaste étendue d'herbe blanchie par la neige, il regarda à droite et à gauche et bifurqua en direction du saule cogneur. **

**« Immobilus ! » l'arbre se figea, et Drago s'engouffra dans le passage. Il faisait très noir, personne n'aurait pu y voir dans ce trou à rat. Finalement, il arriva à bon port, et ouvrit la porte une agréable sensation de chaleur l'enveloppa, et Drago referma la porte sur le froid.**

**« J'espère que ça en vaut la peine ! Tu n'imagine pas les risques que je prend si quelqu'un s'aperçoit que je suis sortit » s'exclama Drago sur le ton de reproche.**

**« Bien sur que ça en vaut la peine ! » siffla une voix d'homme en se retournant.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux » demanda Drago se doutant de la réponse.**

**« Que tu cesse ton manège avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! »**

**« Cela ne te concerne pas père » répondit prestement Drago.**

**« Bien sur que si ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Drago ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'en es amouraché ?! » S'indigna Lucius. Drago se retourna subitement, tournant le dos à son père, celui-ci cru comprendre. « Qu'est ce que tu as fais Drago ? » demanda alors Lucius.**

**« Ce que je fais ne te concerne plus père. Je suis majeure, et tu n'as en aucuns cas le droit d'interférer dans ma vie sentimentale » répondit Drago le dos toujours tourné.**

**« Tu as raisons, oui, mais sais tu ce que tu encours en faisant ça ? » demanda alors Lucius. Drago se retournât et lui fit face.**

**« Je n'encours rien du tout, le maître m'avais bien dit d'user de tout les moyens ? Même de la séduire si il le fallait ! Vous n'allez pas venir vous plaindre maintenant ! » S'écria le jeune blond.**

**« Mais tu n'es même pas sur qu'elle se laissera convaincre ! » s'écria a son tour le père.**

**« Elle le fera » assura-t-il.**

**« Comment peux tu en être aussi sur ? En plus elle m'a vu l'autre soir ! Je t'avais dit de ne jamais m'appeler par le passage de la cheminée des préfets ! » Gronda Lucius.**

**« Tu préférais que je laisse mourir ma meilleure amie ! » pesta Drago. « Si tu as peur pour tes 'talents de médicomage' tu ne risque rien, Hermione se taira, et puis franchement je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne » répondit Drago.**

**« Je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant des mes aptitudes en médecine sorcière, c'est mon affaire, pas la tienne » se renfrogna Lucius.**

**« Exactement, tout comme toi, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Ma vie ne te regarde plus désormais » fit Drago.**

**« Drago… est ce que tu sais que le ministère est sur le point de tomber ? »**

**« Oui » répondit le concerné.**

**« Alors tu sais ce qu'il adviendra des Sang-de-bourbes et traîtres à leur sang ? » fit Lucius.**

**« Bien sur que je le sais ! Et si il faut que je la demande en mariage pour lui épargner la vie, je le ferais ! » Répondit Drago avec force.**

**« Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? »**

**« Tu as très bien comprit ! De toute façon, si elle accepte de me suivre, ça se fera d'office. Si elle rejoint nos rangs, le maître la mettra au parfum, pour qu'elle ne soit plus considérée comme fille de moldus, elle devra épouser un sang pur, et je ne permettrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre en profite » expliqua Drago. Lucius soupira.**

**« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire Drago, peut être perds tu la raison, mais j'espère juste que tu ne te brûleras pas les ailes avec cette fille, tu as raison, je n'ai rien à te dire, tu es libre d'agir comme bon te semble… mais ça n'empêchera pas que ta mère et moi, on s'inquiète pour toi » répondit Lucius.**

**« Et bien vous vous faites du soucis pour rien, tout vas bien pour moi » fit Drago en tournant les talons, main sur la porte.**

**« Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? » demanda Lucius presque dans un murmure. Drago se figea main sur la poignée. « Si tu la considérais comme une simple 'mission' tu ne serais pas prêt a te marier, et encore moins avec une fille de moldus ! Méfie toi Drago, tu ne dois pas laisser tes sentiments prendre le dessus, peu importe ce que tu ressens pour cette fille, n'oublies pas tes priorités fils » termina Lucius. Drago serrât les dents.**

**« Embrasse mère pour moi, bonne soirée père » termina Drago en sortant, claquant la porte derrière lui. Lucius restât un moment debout à fixer la porte, finissant par secouer la tête.**

**« Mais dans quelle galère il s'est fourré ? » marmonna-t-il. **

**OoO**

**Lorsqu'il rentra dans ses appartements, Drago ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure si tardive… après son entrevue avec Lucius, il n'était pas rentré directement, préférant un tour du parc pour se vider l'esprit et réfléchir. Se demandant dans quoi il était en train de sombrer. Bizarrement, le sentiment de sortir avec Hermione pour la trahir ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Si elle apprenait jamais qu'il avait pour mission de la faire passer dans le camp du Lord, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Et depuis quand il s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'elle pensait d'abords ? **

**« Depuis que tu es amoureux sombre crétin » fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Il secoua la tête. De tout façon, comment l'apprendrai-t-elle ? L'avait-il entraîné dans cette liaison rien que pour sa 'mission', où était-ce plus personnel encore ? Drago avait la réponse, la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père le confortait dans son idée. Après ce qu'il lui avait dit… de toute façon elle n'accepterait jamais le mariage, pas après ce que tu es en train de lui faire, se dit-il. Elle ne l'apprendra pas, s'entêtait-il à se dire. Oh et puis au diable tout ça ! On verra par la suite ! Et il était rentré. La salle commune était vide, elle avait éteint le feu, visiblement, Pansy dormait, il n'y avait pas un bruit, on n'entendait pas une mouche voler. Elle avait posé un mot sur la table basse, il le lut.**

_**Que mon bon prince aille l'obligeance de me pardonner, mais mes yeux ne pouvaient en supporter d'avantage, et mon humble demeure étant prêtée, j'ai donc trouvé refuge en votre lit… **_

_**Ps : dépêche toi, ou je risque vraiment de m'endormir…**_

**Drago sourit, brûla la feuille et se dirigea d'un pas souple et léger vers sa chambre. Plongée dans l'obscurité, il put pourtant voir la forme dans son lit, sous les draps. Il s'y glissa en ayant au préalable enlevé tout cotons de son corps, mis à part un fin boxer, et se colla contre son dos. Il la sentit frémir, et sourit, elle ne dormait pas, elle l'attendait.**

**« J'ai failli attendre » dit-elle.**

**« Un dieu sait se faire désirer ma chère » répliqua-t-il alors qu'il s'attaquait déjà à l'arrière de sa nuque. **

**« Voyez vous ça ! » répliqua-t-elle en se retournant. Il lui sourit de la manière la plus charmeuse dont il pouvait disposer. « Tu m'énerve » grommela-t-elle, non sans sourire, et ils disparurent sous les draps.**

**3 heures plus tard, le calme était de mise dans cette chambre où avait eu lieu des ébats plus que tumultueux. Dans le lit, on put distinguer le jeune homme, les yeux clos, sur le dos, Hermione lovée contre lui trouvant en son torse un oreiller des plus confortable. Tout deux en tenues d'Adam et Eve, ils dormaient profondément, tranquillement, leurs soifs de désirs, et la chaleur de leurs corps apaisés. Rien ne venait troubler cet instant, à les regarder, on aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un couple tout ce qu'il y de plus normal, c'était vraiment un tableau idyllique. Drago avait un bras presque possessif sur la frêle épaule de la jeune fille, et leurs deux respirations s'accordaient, totalement synchro, lentes et régulières. Tout était calme, presque paisible, lorsqu'un énorme bruit retentit dans la salle commune. Réveillé en sursaut, les deux à présent assis dans le lit, regardaient a l'entour d'eux, Drago avait même déjà la baguette a la main, parant à toutes éventualités. **

**« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » chuchota Hermione, lui agrippant le bras. **

**« Chut » répondit-il alors qu'il tendait l'oreille. Un deuxième bruit encore plus fort retentit, faisant tressaillir Hermione. Drago rabattit le drap enfila son boxer à la hâte, et se dirigea vers la porte. « Ne bouge pas ! » ordonna-t-il. Rien qu'à l'intonation de sa voix, Hermione comprit qu'elle ne devait pas le contredire, et donc, enfilant une chemise du jeune homme, elle se saisit de sa baguette elle aussi, et attendit. Drago sortit de la chambre, et se rendit dans la salle commune, allumant sa baguette, à la recherche de la personne intruse. Il avançât prudemment, baguette levée, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, lorsque son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il alluma alors les lampes complètement, surprenant le coupable, ou plutôt, la coupable…**

**« Non !! Laisse moi… tu ne m'auras pas… je ne vous laisserais pas faire… » **

**« Assurdiato » murmura Drago pour insonoriser la pièce pour ne pas que sa raisonne dans les couloir. **

**« Tu n'est qu'un traître… t'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi ! Suppôt de Satan ! Va en enfer ! » Drago approcha prudemment, lentement.**

**« Chuut, ce n'est rien… allé, je ne te veux pas de mal… voyons, Pansy… tu perds la raison » fit Drago tentant une approche. Visiblement, le manque de la jeune fille la faisait délirer… elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.**

**« Tu plaisante ?! Moi ? Je perds la raison ? Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus lucide ! Maintenant, écarte toi ! » Dit-elle brandissant sa propre baguette. Drago commençait vraiment à paniquer, même si il n'en montrait rien. Pansy dans son état de démence pouvait être très dangereuse avec une baguette, et il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour la retrouver, mais elle l'avait pourtant.**

**« Wow… doucement… on va discuter d'accords ? Pose ça… » Fit Drago en levant les mains. **

**« Pourquoi je ferais ca ? » demanda Pansy dont les yeux brillaient de folie passagère. « Tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'empêche d'en prendre… tu n'es pas un vrai ami Dray… non, non… pas un vrai ami » disait Pansy avec une mine de circonstance. Elle avait le teint affreusement blafard, et son refus de manger lui creusait les joues un peu plus qu'elles ne l'étaient, elle transpirait à grosses goûtes, et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur indéchiffrable. Elle faisait vraiment peur à voir.**

**« Pansy… arrête !! On va discuter d'accords ?? Allé, sois raisonnable, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas toi ça » essaya Drago, espérant intérieurement qu'Hermione allait se pointer et très vite. Alors qu'ils étaient tout deux de part et d'autre du canapé, en chien de faïences, prêts à bondir, la tension se faisait presque palpable. Pansy, n'y tenant plus dans sa folie leva sa baguette, lorsque…**

**« Dray ? Ca va ? »**

**« Hermione !! Attention ! »**

**« AVADA… »**

**« NON ! » Drago bondit sur Pansy, ne voulant pas la blesser avec la magie, et Hermione restait figée sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, pétrifiée d'horreur à la seule idée qu'elle aurait pu mourir il y a quelques secondes à peine…**

**« Lâche moi !! » vociférait Pansy, alors que Drago la maintenait au sol, et qu'elle se débattait. Mais cela ne servait à rien, elle était tellement affaiblie par le sevrage qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle paraissait vraiment enragée, comme possédée. Hermione savait le désastre que pouvait causer la drogue, mais elle était loin de se douter que cela pouvait être aussi dévastateur… aussi subitement, fatiguée de se débattre, Pansy se calma, peu a peu et finit même par éclater en sanglot dans les bras de Drago, toujours à terre. Celui-ci la tenait toujours fermement, mais la berçait. **

**« J'ai si mal… je veux que ça se finisse Dray… je veux mourir » pleura-t-elle de désespoir. Les plaintes de la jeune fille auraient suffis à émouvoir même Severus en personne, tant la douleur que ressentait Pansy était forte. « Je veux que ça s'arrête… Drago… je t'en supplie… je veux redevenir comme avant… je ne veux pas ça, laissez moi tranquille, je veux aller loin, très loin… j'ai tellement mal » pleura-t-elle de plus belle.**

**« Chut… la, laisse toi aller, c'est bien… je suis là, et Hermione est là. On ne te laissera pas ma belle, ca va aller… » Disait Drago, alors qu'il la berçait. Visiblement, Pansy venait de passer le plus dur. Il restait encore trois jours avant la rentrée, elle devait être en forme, à tout prix !**

**OoO**

**Comme il l'avait prévu, les trois jours qui suivirent furent beaucoup moins éprouvants pour elle. Elle s'était remise à manger, ses tremblements avaient presque cessés, et elle ne transpirait plus. Elle se remettait comme elle pouvait, mais la réalité la rattrapait à grand pas. Ce matin était le jour de la rentrée de tous les élèves le soir même, et le lendemain, les cours reprenaient. Lorsque Hermione se leva, elle décida de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la salle commune. Elle s'installa a table, devant la gazette, lorsqu'elle entendit une porte grincer. Elle abaissa le journal, et vit devant elle, Pansy la tête basse, se tortillant les mains.**

**« Je peux me joindre à toi ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une voix timide.**

**« Mais bien sur ! Assis toi » répondit Hermione en souriant.**

**« Je voulais te dire Hermione… je… »**

**« Ne dis rien Pansy. Tu es sortie d'affaire, et Drago et moi on t'a aidé avec plaisir, tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Mais tiens toi en a ça maintenant, je t'en prie… on a vraiment cru que tu étais morte lorsqu'on t'as découverte Blaise et moi » répondit Hermione. Pansy se mordit la lèvre. **

**« Je… je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous imposer ça. Je voulais mourir… échapper à Spencer. Mais je ne peux pas, il faut que j'assume »**

**« Tu peux encore reculer, il n'est pas trop tard… parles en à Ron » répondit Hermione avec douceur. Pansy lui sourit, reconnaissante.**

**« Je ne peux pas reculer Hermione. Il y a un contrat magique entre Spencer et moi qui stipule que nous sommes fiancés, et on ne peut le rompre… mais je saurais me montrer forte, je te promet de ne plus retoucher a la drogue, je ne veux plus vivre un tel enfer… quant à Ron, tu avais raison, je dois mettre les choses à plat entre nous, je ne pourrais jamais vivre sinon. Je lui parlerais, c'est promis. Mais j'ai besoin de temps. Quant à Spencer, je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'il me laisse au moins tranquille le temps que nous sommes ici à Poudlard » répondit Pansy.**

**« Je t'admire tu sais » lui dit soudainement Hermione « tu as vraiment beaucoup de courage de supporter tout ça ! Tu ne mérite pas ça, tu es quelqu'un de respectable Pansy, et tu as beaucoup de qualités, ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire » fit Hermione. Pour la première fois, Pansy la prit dans ses bras, et versa une larme d'émotion. Drago qui avait tout entendu se fit discret, et retourna dans sa chambre. Il espérait qu'elle tiendrait le coup, qu'elle ne se laisserait plus entraîner dans ce cercle vicieux qu'était le mélange de drogue et d'alcool, car il tenait vraiment beaucoup à elle.**

**OoO**

**Le soir même, au dîner, c'est avec une mine réjouie qu'Hermione se rendit à la grande salle. Pansy, elle allait affronter Spencer, mais se jura de ne pas se laisser démonter, Drago était à ses cotés, et lorsqu'elle franchit les portes, Blaise lui sourit avec bienveillance. Elle s'installa a table, marmonnant un vague bonjour à son fiancé, qui lui ne prêta même pas une once d'attention à la jeune fille, qui en fait en était plus soulagée que contrariée. De son coté, Hermione rayonnait ! Elle retrouvait ses amis après deux semaines de séparation, et elle devait avouer que cela lui faisait du bien.**

**« Alors Mione ? Ces vacances ? » Demanda Harry. Hermione lui sourit.**

**« Reposantes ! Rien d'extraordinaire, mais cela m'a fait du bien ! Et vous ? » Demanda-t-elle. Ron et Harry ainsi que Ginny, se mirent à lui raconter leurs fêtes de fin d'année au terrier, et Hermione les écoutaient. Son regard glissa à la table des Serpentard, où elle rencontra un regard bleu/gris. Elle sourit discrètement, et Drago lui rendit son sourire, presque imperceptible avec en prime, un petit clin d'oeil incognito. Elle sourit de plus belle, mais se dit qu'elle devait arrêter de le dévorer des yeux, avant que ses amis ne se rendent compte de quelque chose. Elle reporta donc son regard sur Ron, qui était en train d'expliquer les divers bêtises des jumeaux, qui rendaient Molly complètement dingue, et se joignit finalement à la discussion guillerette de ces retrouvailles. Finalement, deux semaines sans ses amis, ce n'était pas la mort, enfin, il est sur qu'elle n'avait pas été en mauvaise compagnie… Hermione se demandait d'ailleurs où allait-elle dormir maintenant que Pansy avait déserté sa chambre, pour retourner chez les Serpentard ? La réponse vint d'elle-même, lorsqu'en rentrant, deux bras l'encerclèrent avec passion, et qu'elle termina la nuit dans les draps de soie vertes de son amant. Hermione s'endormit instantanément, des questions brouillant tout de même son esprit. Demain, les cours reprenaient, demain, comment cela allait se passer avec Drago ? Ils n'étaient plus en vacances désormais, et allaient devoir redoubler de vigilance. Car ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenaient à ce que cela se sache… il était inutile d'ameuter les deux clans pour leur histoire, ils ne savaient même pas eux même où tout cela les menaient, inutiles d'en rajouter. Seulement, Hermione n'était pas sur de pouvoir tenir une journée entière à voir toutes ces potiches autour de SON homme, sans pouvoir rien dire ! Elle s'endormit sur ses pensées, se disant que de toute manières, une fois entre leurs murs, rien ne pouvait les troubler, et que leur histoire n'appartenait qu'à eux… **

**A suivre…**

* * *

Et voilaaa!! Alors? Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre? Laissez moi vos impressions, vous savez où cliquer :-D j'vous embrasse, a bientot pour le chapitre 13!

Bisoux bisoux

Jess


	14. Ch13 Amère St Valentin

Hello you :-) voici donc le treizième chapitre!! J'espère qu'il vous plaîra, j'ai eu toute mon après midi aujourd'hui pour le terminer, et comme je sais pas quand je pourrais poster, je le fais aujourd'hui, rien que pour vous xD je suis gentille hein? hein que oui? Allé faites pas les gênés lol bon j'arrête pcq je deviens ridicule la oO allé, bonne lecture a tous!!

Bien entendu tout est a moi, euh je veux dire a JKR! xD

* * *

**« Bon ca y'est tu es prête ? » pesta Drago derrière la porte de sa salle de bain.**

**« Une minute ! » entendit-il de la salle de bain.**

**« Ça fait une heure que tu dis ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en roulant des yeux. **

**« Je vais avoir finis » répondit-elle.**

**« T'as une salle de bain aussi Granger je te signal ! » pesta Drago au comble de l'agacement. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Hermione vexée. Elle sortit sans prononcer un mot, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre pour sortir. Voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle se tourna, et réprima un sourire en voyant l'air complètement abruti du jeune homme qui la regardait. Elle le savait qu'il apprécierait sa tenue. Bien qu'elle n'ai rien mit de particulièrement provocant, son pantalon taille basse, et son haut laissant apparaître son ventre venaient de faire de l'effet.**

**« Tu compte rester planté là ? » demanda-t-elle colérique, bien qu'elle avait envie de rire. Elle le planta là, et sortit. Il reprit ses esprits, et sortit lui aussi, voyant qu'elle ramassait furieusement son petit gilet pour l'enfiler, et sortir, il l'arrêta.**

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, d'une manière assez brusque, faisant voltiger ses cheveux ondulés, lâchés.**

**« Rien » dit-elle sèchement.**

**« Hermione… » Soupira Drago.**

**« Tient, c'est Hermione ? Dis moi, tu sais ce que tu veux ? » Railla-t-elle. Drago comprit, il l'avait vexée.**

**« Oh écoute, ca va ça m'a échappé » dit-il.**

**« Oui, et ça ne devrais pas arriver » dit-elle.**

**« Ça t'as fait réagir au moins » sourit-il. Elle lui lança un regard noir, et voulut sortir, mais il bloqua l'accès, et la plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Elle répondit au baiser, il s'attaqua à son cou.**

**« Excuse moi… » Susurra-t-il ardemment, martelant la chair de son cou de baisers. Hermione bascula la tête de coté, fermant les yeux, et laissa échapper un soupir. Cependant, elle le repoussa gentiment.**

**« Pas maintenant Dray… on doit y aller » fit-elle tentant de reprendre contenance.**

**« Alors tu me pardonne ? » demanda-t-il. Elle sourit.**

**« On verra tout à l'heure si le reste de tes excuses sont acceptables » dit-elle d'un air suffisant. **

**« Oh Grrr… » Fit-il avec un regard de félin. Elle sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.**

**« Allé, Blaise nous attend » dit-elle avant de sortir, il lui emboîta le pas, et ils se rendirent tout deux à la salle commune des Serpentard. Une fête y était organisée chaque vendredi soir un week end sur deux, à l'insu du corps professoral et du directeur bien entendu, et Hermione y allait maintenant à chaque fois avec Drago. Sa présence n'était pas bienvenue par tout le monde, mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas, tant qu'elle était avec Drago ou Blaise, personne ne lui ferait rien. Cela faisait maintenant, un mois et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble tout les deux. Ils réussissaient parfaitement à cacher leur relation aux yeux des autres, et s'en sortaient très bien. Même si les crises de jalousies entre les deux étaient assez fréquentes, surtout de la part d'Hermione, car Drago avait vraiment beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, et ça n'allait pas pour plaire à Hermione qui en était verte de jalousie ! Ils arrivèrent a destination, là où la fête battait son plein. De l'extérieur, on entendait rien, c'était bien sur insonorisé, mais une fois à l'intérieur, la musique était bien présente, en nombre décibel beaucoup trop élevé pour un espace comme celui de la salle commune, la lumière était tamisée, les vapeur d'alcool étaient bien présentes, et la drogue aussi… Hermione n'aimait pas particulièrement ces fêtes, elle accompagnait Drago, surtout pour une chose : Pansy. Depuis les vacances de noël, Hermione ne l'avait jamais plus vue à la bibliothèque, et les seules fois où elles pouvaient parler toute les deux, étaient lors de ces fêtes. Elle ne sait comment, Spencer avait été mis au courant, l'occlumencie sans doute, mais il savait qu'elles étaient amies, et il l'empêchait très certainement de sortir à cause de cela. Elle ne la voyait plus qu'en cours, ou au repas, en dehors de ça, Pansy ne sortait plus ! En arrivant, Hermione et Drago virent Blaise, accoudé au comptoir discutant avec un autre Serpentard et une fille qu'Hermione connaissait de vue. En les voyant, Blaise sourit.**

**« Salut » dit-il. Il fit la bise aux deux « aujourd'hui c'est moi qui fait le service, vous prenez quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Deux Whisky pur feu » répondit Drago. Hermione le regarda, un sourcil arqué.**

**« Je te remercie de me demander mon avis » dit-elle sarcastique.**

**« Je savais que tu prendrais ça » dit-il.**

**« Tu commence un peu trop à me connaître » sourit-elle. Il la regarda, et sourit en coin.**

**« A qui la faute ? » dit-il très suggestif. Elle se contenta de sourire, elle aussi ne pouvant répondre devant tout le monde, a une attaque telle que celle la, autant dire de suite a tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble, il l'avait fait exprès pour qu'il aille le dernier mot. Blaise avait suivit l'échange très attentivement, mais n'en dit rien, servant les deux verres.**

**« Tient, où est Pansy ? » demanda soudain Hermione, en apercevant Spencer dans l'assemblée.**

**« Elle est au dortoir, elle ne veut plus assister au fêtes, elle me fait d'ailleurs dire que si tu veux monter la voir, tu peux » répondit Blaise. **

**« Ok merci Blaise » sourit Hermione en posant son verre, pour se diriger vers le dortoir des filles. Les deux garçons la regardèrent partir.**

**« Tu m'explique ? » demanda alors Blaise.**

**« Quoi ? » feignit Drago.**

**« Je vois bien que vos rapport sont plus les même Dray, ne me prend pas pour un idiot »**

**« Et bien, si tu as comprit ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi pose tu encore la question ? » demanda Drago avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. Blaise le regarda les yeux ronds, avant de secouer la tête.**

**« Après tout, c'est ta vie… fait gaffe c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire » répondit Blaise médusé.**

**OoO**

**Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Pansy qui n'était pas seule dans le dortoir, releva la tête de son livre.**

**« Entre ! » dit-elle sachant qui c'était. Hermione passa timidement la tête, et lui sourit.**

**« Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici cette Sang-de-Bourbe ?! »**

**« Milicent ! » gronda Pansy.**

**« Quoi ? » s'insurgea la Serpentard. « Elle n'a rien à faire ici ! »**

**« C'est toi qui n'a rien à faire ici là ! Dégage » pesta Pansy avec hargne. L'autre ne broncha pas, et regarda furieusement Hermione, avant de sortir. Hermione la regarda passer l'air impassible, et vint ensuite s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.**

**« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Bien si je puis dire » répondit Pansy.**

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne te vois plus jamais sortir » demanda Hermione. Elle soupira.**

**« Spencer m'en empêche » lâcha-t-elle, Hermione serra les dents. « Mais si ce n'est que ça, alors ca va… il me laisse tranquille, il ne me bat plus, et ne me viole plus, du moins, moins souvent » confia Pansy. Hermione la regarda étonnée. Elle poursuivit, « oui, lorsque Mr Malefoy est venu me soigner, il en a touché un mot a mes parents, les parents de Drago et les miens sont très amis depuis longtemps, et mes parents n'ont pas particulièrement apprécié que leur futur gendre me traite comme de la viande, alors il en ont parlé a mes futur beaux parents, qui ont mis Spencer au parfum, mes parents ont dit que je n'était pas encore sa femme, et qu'il devait me laisser finir mes études en paix. Alors il me laisse tranquille, tant que nous ne sommes pas mariés » expliqua Pansy.**

**« Oui donc ca veut dire que lorsque tu t'appellera Bromes (nda : Nom de famille de Spencer, je l'avais jamais précisé) il aura le droit de te maltraiter quelle chance ! » ironisa Hermione. Pansy posa une main sur son bras pour l'apaiser.**

**« Calme toi Hermione… je m'en sortirais. Je ferais en sorte de faire ce qu'il veut, ainsi je ne subirais rien, ou peux. J'ai beaucoup appris de mes dernières bêtises, et je ne retomberais pas dans la drogue, je te le promet » fit doucement Pansy.**

**« Je le sais, je te fais confiance, mais cette situation m'horripile, j'aimerais faire quelque chose » pesta Hermione.**

**« Justement, j'ai un service à te demander » fit Pansy.**

**« Vas y » l'incita Hermione.**

**« Et bien… » Hésita Pansy « j'aimerais parler à Ron… » Commença-t-elle.**

**« Ça s'en est une de bonne chose » sourit Hermione.**

**« Oui, mais le problème, c'est que Spencer me confine ici. Si il ne me tape plus, il n'en reste pas moins très possessif et menaçant, et je n'ai plus le droit de sortir en dehors des repas et des cours, et j'ai besoin de toi » termina Pansy.**

**« Attend… tu as besoin de moi, je veux bien t'aider, mais que veux tu que je fasse ? » s'exclama Hermione.**

**« Tu pourrais distraire l'attention de Spencer ? » demanda Pansy, avec espoir. Hermione mis quelques secondes à réaliser.**

**« Pansy… c'est une blague ? » demanda enfin Hermione.**

**« Non… s'il te plaît Hermione » supplia Pansy. Hermione se leva.**

**« Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a failli faire de moi ? Et tu me demandes de l'aguicher ? » S'indigna-t-elle.**

**« Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais sans ça, Spencer ne me laissera jamais sortir » fit Pansy implorante. Hermione était déstabilisée par ce ton si suppliant.**

**« Je… je ne sais pas Pansy… j'aimerais t'aider mais… »**

**« Mais ? » demanda Pansy.**

**« Il faut d'abord que j'en parle à Drago » Hermione avait parlé sans réfléchir, et s'en rendit compte immédiatement.**

**« Drago ? Qu'est ce que Drago vient faire dans cette histoire ?! » Demanda Pansy plus que perplexe. « Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieur.**

**« Drago et moi on sort ensemble » avoua la Gryffondor.**

**« De… ensemble ?! Mais depuis quand ? » S'exclama Pansy.**

**« Depuis le soir où… le soir où on t'a ramené dans nos appartements » révéla-t-elle.**

**« Vous savez à quoi vous vous exposez au moins ? » demanda Pansy.**

**« Oui, on en est parfaitement conscients, et on ne sait pas où cela nous mènera, mais ça c'est fait comme ça… on y peut rien »**

**« En même temps, je ne pense pas à avoir à te faire de leçon, c'était pareil avec Ron… c'est justement pour ça, je ne veux pas que tu vive pareil que moi Hermione, s'il te plaît, faites bien attention » fit Pansy.**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… et ne dit rien à Drago encore, fait comme si tu ne savais pas » demanda Hermione.**

**« Promis. Pour en revenir a mon problème, je te laisse donc en parler avec Drago, mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions il est jaloux comme un poux » soupira Pansy**

**« Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je peux être très persuasive quand je le veux » sourit Hermione. Pansy sourit à son tour. **

**« Merci Hermione » murmura-t-elle. Hermione redescendit finalement, prévenant Drago qu'elle en avait assez et qu'elle rentrait. Bien entendu, il la suivit jusqu'à leur appartement, c'est qu'il avait des excuses à faire le petit Serpentard…**

**OoO**

**« Tu sais qu'on l'a déjà fait partout, sauf dans ma chambre… » S'exclama Hermione, nue recouverte d'un drap, lovée dans le bras de Drago recrachant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Drago qui caressait son épaule dénudée de son pouce, s'étonna de cette réflexion.**

**« Hum… je n'avais jamais fait attention » répondit-il.**

**« Moi si » dit-elle écrasant sa cigarette. Elle se redressa quelque peut. « Drago, il faut que je te demande quelque chose… » Commença-t-elle. **

**« Par pitié, si c'est pour la St Valentin de demain, épargne moi ton caractère fleur bleue, je déteste toutes ces mièvreries » dit-il d'un air ennuyé. Elle le regarda étonnée.**

**« Je n'allais pas te parler de ça, mais merci d'être aussi franc » dit-elle un peu amèrement. « Non, je voulais te parler de Pansy… voila, elle m'a demandé quelque chose de bien particulier… » **

**« C'est hors de question t'entend ?! » s'égosilla Drago au bord de l'apoplexie, après qu'Hermione lui eu raconté la discussion entre elle et Pansy.**

**« Drago, c'est pour aider ton amie » plaida Hermione.**

**« J'ai dit non ! M'enfin Hermione, je ne tient pas a te retrouver dans le même état que la dernière fois où tu as passé la soirée avec ce porc ! » Beugla-t-il.**

**« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi » constata-t-elle en souriant. **

**« Je ne joue pas ! Et je ne m'inquiète pas, seulement c'est avec moi que tu sors que je sache » s'insurgea-t-il.**

**« Que je baise » rectifia Hermione avec humeur.**

**« Quoi ?! » s'indigna-t-il. **

**« C'est pas vrai ? Y'a aucune marque d'affection de ta part, je ne sert qu'a assouvir tes envies sexuelles, et tu as trouvé en moi la partenaire qu'il te faut, mais ça s'arrête là » dit-elle de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.**

**« Si c'est ce que tu penses, libre à toi, je t'avais avertie » répondit-il.**

**« Non, tu m'as simplement dit que tu ne me promettais pas la lune, tu ne m'a jamais dit que je ne serais bonne qu'à écarter les jambes » railla-t-elle.**

**« Pourtant il me semble que cela ne te déplaît pas » répondit-il.**

**« On s'écarte du sujet je te signale » dit-elle.**

**« Fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien a foutre, mais faudra pas venir pleurer si il se passe quoi que ce soit » dit-il en se levant, pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle se retourna dans le lit, furieuse. Ils venaient en gros, de vivre leur première dispute de couple et c'était tout aussi explosif que si ils étaient ennemis. Mais Hermione ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était son bien être, son plaisir. Il ne voulait pas que Spencer 'abîme' son jouet, comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il s'inquiétait une seconde pour elle ? Elle secoua la tête, et ferma les yeux. Ça ne devrait pas la surprendre pourtant, Drago était comme ça, c'était son caractère, il avait raison, il ne lui avait rien promis. Oui mais voilà, le problème c'est que elle, voyait plus qu'une relation comme la leur, même si cela était impossible elle se l'était juré, mais elle avait cédé et maintenant, elle en était amoureuse…**

**OoO**

**La journée du lendemain fut très pénible pour Hermione. Etant un samedi, ils n'avaient pas cours, et elle du supporter les mièvreries qu'engendraient la St Valentin, a longueur de journée. Partout où elle allait, elle n'entendait parler que de ça ! Elle n'était pas la seule dans cet état d'esprit, Ron lui aussi essayait d'échapper a la folie Valentin Valentine… il avait réussi apparemment, puisqu'il restait introuvable. Harry et Ginny, eux étaient partis pour la journée en amoureux, Hermione restait donc seule. Elle et Drago ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole ce matin, préférant s'ignorer. Elle était à la bibliothèque, assise dans son coin habituel pour être tranquille, mais elle n'arrivait pas a lire, tant ses pensées étaient tournées vers Drago. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement cette fête des amoureux, disons qu'elle était indifférente, mais là en l'occurrence, elle la détestait ! Elle se retrouvait comme chaque année toute seule, et cette année cela lui faisait vraiment un pincement au cœur, plus que les autres années. Elle décida de ne plus y penser, et plongeât dans son livre, pour le reste de l'après midi. Si bien qu'elle sauta même le dîner ! Se rendant compte de l'heure tardive elle rangea le livre et sorti en direction de ses appartements. Avec un soupir, elle donna le mot de passe et entrât. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur la pièce, elle se figea. Des bouquets de fleurs étaient posés partout, des bougies flottantes pour seules lumières donnaient une ambiance romantique et tamisée, une petite musique de fond retentissait, et sur le balcon de la baie vitrée, une table était dressée pour deux, aux chandelles. Hermione avançât prudemment dans la pièce, et sortit sur le balcon, prenant une bouffée d'air frais. Des bras l'encerclèrent dans une étreinte tendre et douce, elle se retourna, et fronçât les sourcils. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu parler, Drago pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baiser dont Hermione n'avait pas assez souvent l'occasion d'en avoir. Au final, il se sépara d'elle, et la regarda. Elle regardait un peu partout, encore étourdie de ce baiser inattendu et si amoureux. Il lui tendit une rose.**

**« Drago… qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? »**

**« Chut… » Dit-il en l'embrassant a nouveau. « Je voudrais me faire pardonner de mon comportement, je suis un idiot, tu avais raison, je m'inquiète pour toi, et tu n'es pas mon objet sexuel » murmura-t-il à son oreille, en la serrant dans ses bras. Toute envie de vengeance s'envola de l'esprit de la belle Gryffondor après cet aveu. Après tout, il venait de s'excuser, et avait fait un énorme effort pour l'éblouir un jour de St Valentin, alors qu'il détestait ca. Il l'invita finalement à s'asseoir, et bien qu'il faisait assez froid, passèrent une agréable soirée romantique.**

**Au bout du dîner, Drago sortit une fiole de sa poche et la lui tendit.**

**« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione en la prenant.**

**« Tu verse la moitié du flacon dans le verre d'alcool de quelqu'un, et cela suffit à l'endormir pour la nuit et lorsque cette personne se réveille, elle ne se souvient de rien » expliqua Drago. Hermione sourit.**

**« Alors tu es d'accords ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.**

**« Oui, du moment que tu fais bien attention… il te suffira de le chauffer, même si je n'aime pas ça, tu verse la moitié dans son verre, assure toi qu'il boive tout, et il s'endormira instantanément, pour bien faire, il faudra que tu sois dans sa chambre… si ça peut te rassurer, il ne se souviendra pas de t'avoir vu, et il se réveillera au matin, vers 9 heure comme si il s'était couché normalement la veille » expliqua Drago. Hermione se leva, et vint se poser sur ses genoux.**

**« Merci Dray » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.**

**« Tu m'excusera, je n'ai pas su prendre de cadeau, mais j'ai une bien meilleure idée » dit-il. Elle se leva, il se leva à son tour.**

**« Rentrons, il commence à faire froid » dit-il. Il fit disparaître la table et les fleurs à l'intérieur. Il se retourna sur elle, et la dévisagea d'un air gourmand. Elle saisi, et sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent au milieu de la salle commune, avec passion, les gestes et les baiser de plus en plus brûlants. Au final ils se retrouvèrent nus, et il la souleva telle une princesse, ne cessant de l'embrasser, et la porta jusqu'à SA chambre a elle. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, et se laissa guider vers le pays des cieux bien plus loin que le septième…**

**OoO**

**Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Harry, Ginny et Ron s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir leur amie. Il était tôt, on était dimanche… le courrier arriva, comme la gazette quotidienne. Harry la prit et la lu, tout en mangeant, lorsqu'il arrêta toute action. Il regarda par-dessus la gazette, et aperçut les même mines un peu partout dans la grande salle. **

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ginny en prenant le journal. « Oh non… » Murmura-t-elle. Le visage d'Harry c'était vraiment assombri, et les autres élèves de la salle n'en menaient pas larges. Les professeurs murmuraient déjà entre eux, Ron qui ne comprenait pas, prit la gazette en maugréant.**

**« C'qui s'passe core… » Dit-il la bouche pleine. Il arrêta lui aussi de manger, posant la gazette sur la table, abasourdi et inquiet. Sur la gazette, on pouvait lire le titre de l'article en première page :**

**Le ministre assassiné, les mangemorts investissent l'établissement, l'arrivée de Voldemort est imminente… le ministère vient de tomber !**

**« Il faut que je prévienne Hermione » fit Harry en prenant le journal, se levant. Il se rendit jusqu'à la table des professeurs, et demanda le mot de passe à leur directrice de maison. Celle-ci le lui donna, et Harry sortit de la grande salle, seul. Lorsqu'il eu atteint les appartements de préfets, il donna le mot de passe.**

**« Freedom » prononça-t-il. Le portrait pivota, il n'était pas plus de 8h00 du matin, et Harry s'en voulait de venir la tirer du lit si tôt un dimanche mais c'était important. Il s'arrêta cependant dans la pièce, lorsqu'il vit des vêtements un peu partout dans la salle commune et il avait bien remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas que des vêtements de fille. Posant le journal sur la table, les sourcils froncés, il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie, le sang lui battant les tempes, un gros pressentiment grandissant en lui. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Arrivé devant la porte, il actionna doucement la poignée, pour ne pas faire de bruit, et ouvrit la porte en grand. Ses yeux noircirent, ses dents se serrèrent, en même temps que ses poings, et sa mâchoire se crispa, sa lèvre tremblât… il était évident que l'était de fureur dans lequel montait Harry, risquait très fortement d'être dévastateur. Il regarda le spectacle, là, planté sur le pas de la porte, un sentiment de trahison prenant place en son cœur. Hermione, couchée sur Drago se réveillait doucement, elle se sentait pourtant bien dans son bras. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et sa vue pourtant brouillée en ce matin, aperçut pourtant bien avec horreur qu'une silhouette était là sur le pas de la porte en train de les regarder. Lorsque sa vue s'adapta enfin, elle rougit furieusement, et remonta le drap sur elle, en se relevant à la hâte.**

**« HARRY ?! » celui-ci ne broncha pas, et tourna les talons. Drago réveillé en sursaut, la vit alors se lever en trombe, s'enroulant dans le draps, et sortant de la chambre. Il se pinçât la lèvre, il ne voulait pas qu'ils l'apprennent ainsi non plus.**

**« Harry ! Attend ! » Dit-elle en le rattrapant par le bras, tenant le draps de l'autre. Harry se retourna, le regard meurtrier, si bien qu'Hermione en eu peur ! « Écoute »**

**« Non ! Il n'y a rien a dire » dit-il d'une voix glacial.**

**« Harry… » Implora Hermione.**

**« Lâche moi… avant que je ne dise des choses regrettables… » Fit Harry en se dégageant violemment avant de sortir. Elle soupira, et se retourna. Elle vit alors le journal posé sur la table et le lut.**

**« Oh non… » Murmura-t-elle. Drago appuyé sur le montant de la porte de la chambre, la regardait d'un air blasé.**

**« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« A merveille ! » ironisa-t-elle. « Mon meilleur ami vient de tout découvrir de la manière la plus direct qu'il puisse exister, et regarde le journal, ça devrait te faire sourire a toi ! » pesta-t-elle s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Drago ne broncha pas, elle s'en prenait à lui, mais ça allait lui passer… le plus dur était fait, ses amis le savait, il n'en resterait plus beaucoup pour qu'elle accepte de le suivre…**

**Hermione essaya de parler à Harry toute la matinée, mais celui-ci l'évitait soigneusement. Elle se rendit compte que Ron et Ginny en faisaient autant, il devait sûrement leur avoir dit. Lorsque enfin elle réussi a l'apercevoir au déjeuner a 12h00, elle l'accosta au milieu de la grande salle.**

**« Harry je t'en prie, écoute moi » supplia-t-elle.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu vas me dire ? Que c'est comme ça ? Qu'on peut rien y faire ? » Railla Harry.**

**« M'enfin c'est quoi le problème ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Le problème ? Tu ne vois vraiment pas où il est ? » Dit-il. Avec le brouhaha des élèves s'installant, personne n'entendait leur conversation. Ron et Ginny avaient rejoins Harry ; et regardait Hermione d'un air de reproche.**

**« Mais c'est mon affaire ! Ça ne vous regarde pas, je suis majeure, je sors avec qui je veux ! On en a pas fait tout une histoire avec Ron pourtant » pesta Hermione, qui sentait la colère monter d'un cran, ne supportant pas d'être si injustement jugée.**

**« Justement, tu as fais ton choix, maintenant, on aimerais aller manger » pesta Harry.**

**« Alors c'est comme ça ? Vous aller me laisser tomber, et m'ignorer, tout ça parce que mon petit copain ne vous conviens pas ? » Explosa Hermione. Ginny la regardait, l'air gênée, elle n'avait pas tout à fais tort, Harry exagérait.**

**« Parfaitement, tu fraternise avec un mangemort, libre a toi mais ne nous entraîne pas dans tes fantasmes tu veux ? » siffla Harry méchamment, ce qui blessa Hermione qui commençait a pleurer de rage.**

**« Ron ?! Tu devrais me comprendre toi ? Ginny ? » S'insurgea Hermione. Mais aucuns ne répondait, et à présent, tout le monde regardait la scène, dont Drago qui sentit bizarrement son cœur se serrer. « Harry, tu peux pas me faire ça… » Pleura-t-elle.**

**« Désolé, les traînée n'ont pas leur place au sein de mes amis » cracha Harry. Il ne la vit pas venir, elle fendit l'air, et sa joue fut douloureuse. Elle venait de le gifler. Il la regardait furieux, et tourna les talons, la plantant là au milieu de la salle. Elle sortit de la grande salle à toute vitesse et rejoignit ses appartements…**

**Lorsque Drago rentrât, il entendit l'eau de la douche couler, et voulut frapper pour entrer, mais se retint lorsqu'il l'entendit sangloter doucement… il réprima son geste et préféra la laisser tranquille. Sous la douche, Hermione était assise, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine prise de soubresauts, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, les laissant se mélanger avec l'eau de la douche, qui ruisselait sur sa peau. A partir de cet instant, Hermione sut que sa vie prenait un tournant, et jamais plus elle ne serait la même…**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Et voilà que ça se corse... Alors? d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Faites vos pronostics xDD En attendant le chapitre suivant, laissez moi une chtite trace hum? lol Gros bisoux

Jess


	15. Ch14 Remise en question et aveux

Chaluut C'est encore moi! Avec un new chapitre bien sur lol Je remercie toute mes revieweuses (ca se dit? bah on va dire ke oui xD) car j'ai bien reçut tout, malheureusement cette fois, il m'a été impossible de répondre a chacune! Donc, i'm very sorry! Bcp de travail, et enfin bref je vais pas raconter ma vie hein xD juste pour dire ke je les ai lues et k'elle m'ont fait très plaisir!

Tout est a JKR sauf l'histoire et Spencer :-P

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Il faisait noir, elle dormait profondément tout contre lui. Il aimait la regarder dormir, il aimait la sentir tout contre lui, bizarrement, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, de son corps, ses baisers, ses caresses… il aimait la savoir sienne, et lui prouvait que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait goûter à son corps. Il était possessif et il en était fier, mais il n'avait pas peur, Hermione savait faire ce qu'il y avait à faire lorsqu'un garçon l'approchait d'un peu trop près. Ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, il les sentait ses paupières lourdes, et douloureuses, mais rien à faire. Il avait l'esprit tourmenté, comment se peut-il qu'une si simple jeune fille, puisse autant ébranler votre personnalité, votre caractère, vos sentiments allant même jusqu'à faire douter toute une vie de principes, le tout avec un naturel déconcertant ? Rien de joué, rien de calculé, tout n'était qu'honnêteté chez elle. Drago soupira, elle l'avait rendu fébrile et docile. Désormais il voulait la protéger, et à mesure que leur relation évoluait, ses barrières faiblissaient, et tombaient les unes après les autres. Il s'était cru assez fort pour la séduire, ensuite assez fort pour la mettre dans son lit, l'amadouer, mais il n'avait pas vu venir le piège dans lequel il sombrait les yeux fermés, le piège de ses propres sentiments, qui se refermait doucement sur lui et pour ça, il n'avait pas été assez fort pour les repousser. Il gardait encore une certaine retenue, juste pour la forme, il ne s'abaisserait jamais à le lui dire, du moins il l'espérait, mais c'était un fait, il en était amoureux. Et elle aussi, il le savait. Sa façon de lui parler, d'agir, sa façon d'être, et même sa façon de faire l'amour le lui prouvaient. Et maintenant, il était harcelé, par ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu, une conscience… il ne devait pas faillir à sa mission. Il ne risquait rien bien entendu, si ce n'est la déception du Lord quant à ses aptitudes, à son égard, mais cela s'arrêterait là, mais il devait le faire, elle devait le suivre, coûte que coûte. Les Malefoy devait toujours sauver l'honneur. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a elle. Elle dont le mental était si fragile cette année, et ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Si Drago n'avait pas pleinement conscience de ses sentiments envers la Gryffondor, maintenant, il en était certain. Il jura intérieurement, mais il ne pouvait plus renier ce qu'il ressentais, même si il ne le disait pas, il l'avait enfin admit : il l'aimait. Il s'en était rendu compte ce fameux jour de lendemain de St Valentin. Deux semaines c'était écoulées depuis, deux semaines qu'elle souffrait, il le savait même si elle n'en disait rien, même si elle ne pleurait plus. Oui, il l'avait parfaitement comprit, ce jour là… Drago la regarda a nouveau, et déplaça une mèche rebelle de son visage, en caressant sa joue doucement, telle une plume, ce qui arracha un sourire de contentement à la jolie brune endormie, qui resserra son bras sur le torse du jeune homme, Drago se souvint alors, comment il avait compris, comment son cœur avait chaviré, il repensa…**

_**Flash back**_

_**Voila une heure qu'elle était enfermée dans la douche de sa salle de bain. Mais il n'irai pas voir, tant qu'elle ne serait pas sortie, elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule, Hermione Granger n'était pas quelqu'un qui pleurait facilement devant les autres, ça il l'avait bien comprit, aussi il estimait qu'elle avait le droit de se laisser aller. Ainsi donc, il attendait dans la salle commune, patiemment, s'occupant comme il le pouvait, lorsqu'il n'entendit plus le bruit de la douche. Il releva la tête de son livre et attendit quelques secondes. Doucement, la poignée de la porte de la chambre s'était actionnée, et elle lui était apparue. Cette vision l'avait plus qu'ébranlé, et même choqué ! Elle paraissait si fragile, cette silhouette si frêle, ce visage blanc, ses jolis yeux noisette d'habitude beaucoup plus joyeux, reflétaient la tristesse et la douleur. Plus aucunes larmes ne s'en échappaient, mais ils étaient gonflés et tout rouge. Elle restât là, habillée d'une chemise de nuit, les cheveux encore mouillés, le regardant. Il la regardait lui aussi, assis dans le canapé. Elle baissa la tête, et s'avançât doucement jusqu'à lui, pour finir par s'asseoir à ses côtés, regardant le feu de la cheminée crépiter. Lorsqu'elle daigna enfin tourner son visage vers lui, Drago fut frappé en plein cœur ! Elles ne coulaient pas, mais elles étaient présentes dans ses yeux. Les larmes menaçant de sortir, et là, là ! Il su… il su qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais la voir dans un état pareil, il su qu'il la protégerait, il su qu'il y était fortement accroché, et il admit enfin. Il ne lui dit rien ce soir là, que un « Viens là » murmuré, alors qu'il la tirait jusque lui, et qu'elle se laissa aller à ses pleurs silencieux contre son épaule. Il avait eu la décence et le respect de ne pas la 'toucher' il comprit bien que ce n'était pas le moment. Il l'avait soulevée pour l'amener à sa chambre, et la coucher sur le lit, se posant à ses cotés. Elle se recroquevilla, et pleura de plus belle. Drago pouvait comprendre ça. Elle avait tant perdu… et voila que maintenant, ses amis lui tournaient le dos effrontément, et tout ça a cause de lui ! Il avait beau ignorer ce sentiment que l'on appelle regret, il était pourtant bien présent. Il chavira encore plus, lorsqu'elle lui dit d'une petite voix rendue rauque à force de sanglots, et aigue, mais a peine aussi audible qu'un murmure…**_

_**« Tu me laissera pas toi ? Dis moi que tu resteras avec moi… promet moi, tu es tout ce qu'il me raccroche encore a ma misérable vie Dray… je t'en prie » supplia-t-elle les yeux mouillés de larmes. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il ne pouvait lui promettre une telle chose, même si la volonté y était, il ne pourrait jamais tenir sa promesse… mais comment lui briser le cœur ? Et surtout dans un moment de profonde détresse comme la sienne ? Drago n'aurait pu se résigner, et approuva.**_

_**« Je te le promet » avait-il dit, et elle s'était endormie tout contre lui, en le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans ses bras, depuis ce fameux jour là, la conscience, la remise en question et les regrets de Drago, hantaient ses nuits, le faisant culpabiliser et l'empêchant de dormir…**_

_**Fin du flash back**_

**Il soupira. Elle qui ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Que devait-il faire ? La laisser ? Dire au Seigneur des ténèbres qu'il avait échoué, pour la préserver, et mettre son honneur de coté ? En serait-il capable pour elle ? Il réfléchit à ça. Bien sur qu'il en serait capable. Mais lorsque Poudlard serait envahi, et que les élèves devraient fuir, lui et ses petits copains Serpentard seraient déjà partis loin, elle serait toute seule, puisque ceux qui se prétendaient être ses amis l'avaient laissés tombée, comment allait-elle faire pour s'en sortir sans lui, alors que ses amis ne la regardaient plus ? « Ils comprendront et lui pardonneront » disait une voix dans sa tête. Alors que devait-il faire ? Il la regarda encore, et soupira une énième fois, sa décision était prise. De toute manière, lui il serait prévenu du jour où Voldemort attaquerait Poudlard, et cela n'était d'ailleurs plus qu'une question de jour, il profiterait un maximum de temps passé avec elle, et il romprait, même si il allait être dur, même si elle allait avoir mal, elle s'en remettrait, Hermione était une fille forte, il ne pouvait se résoudre a la trahir plus longtemps. Il ne lui dirait rien de cette histoire de 'mission' et lui dirait simplement qu'entre eux tout est fini. Il se cala un peu plus contre elle, espérant maintenant que la nuit était bien avancée, trouver le sommeil.**

**OoO**

**Le lendemain, Hermione se leva et se lava. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Drago était toujours dans son lit. Elle soupira, et entrepris de le réveiller, avec un baiser.**

**« Aller marmotte, c'est le dernier jour de la semaine, tu vas être en retards en cours » lui dit-elle d'un air rieur. Elle trouvait cela bizarre. Drago s'étira comme un chat, et ouvrit finalement les yeux.**

**« Dis donc » dit-elle sur un ton réprimant « si tu continue a te lever en retard, je vais songer à te priver de tes privilèges monsieur Malefoy ! »**

**« Tu ne ferais pas ça » sourit-il d'un air moqueur.**

**« Ah vraiment ? Tu crois ça ? »**

**« Oui, je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de mon corps d'Apollon » dit-il très sur de lui.**

**« La modestie ne t'étouffe pas » dit-elle en voulant se lever, mais il la retint par le poignet, la faisant basculer sur le lit, et commença à l'embrasser d'une manière très explicite. Elle avait déjà fermé les yeux de plaisir et de bien être, lorsqu'elle sentit tout à coup le vide, il s'était levé.**

**« Tu vois ! » dit-il d'un air suffisant en entrant dans la salle de bain. Hermione grogna de s'être fait avoir si facilement. Elle sortit dans la salle commune pour l'attendre. Depuis ce fameux jour, Hermione s'affichait sans détour avec les Serpentard. Même si sa relation avec Drago restait secrète, Harry et les autres avaient tout de même eu la décence de se taire, elle restait avec eux, parlait, riait, et faisait ses devoirs avec eux, et pouvait donc même s'afficher sans détour avec Pansy, sous l'œil méfiant de Spencer, qui ne disait pourtant rien. Elle ne parlait plus du tout avec Harry et Ron. Avec Ginny, c'était une autre affaire. La jolie rousse était venue lui parler, elle se fichait de sa relation avec Malefoy, Ginny avait toujours été de son coté, mais ce jour là, Harry était trop en colère, elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, c'est pourquoi elle avait gardé le silence dans la grande salle, uniquement pour ça. Depuis, Ginny essayait de faire entendre raison à son don juan, mais Harry était quelqu'un de têtu, et ça Hermione le savait. Bien sur que ça lui faisait du mal, mais elle ne pouvait les forcer à accepter sa situation. Donc, elle voyait rarement Ginny, mais elle ne faisait aucun commentaire. Hermione savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait de cette relation, elle le lui avait dit une fois, mais elle respectait sa décision. Au final, ils descendirent déjeuner. Comme tous les matins, depuis ce déchirement, Hermione s'installa en bout de table, et mangea doucement son petit déjeuner, avant d'attaquer une nouvelle journée de cours. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle vit Pansy se diriger vers elle, apeurée, elle regarda a la table des Serpentard, et ne vit pas Spencer, elle l'interrogea du regard.**

**« Il est déjà sortit » dit-elle ayant compris « Hermione, c'est pour ce soir, j'ai besoin de toi, c'est toujours d'accords ? » demanda Pansy anxieuse, sachant ce qu'Hermione vivait. Hermione jeta un regard en biais à Ron qui les regardait toutes les deux, et reportât ses yeux sur Pansy.**

**« Bien sur Pansy… ce n'est pas pour Ronald que je fais ça, mais pour toi ! À quelle heure ? » Demanda Hermione.**

**« 23h00, comme d'habitude à la fête de Serpentard » répondit Pansy. Hermione hocha la tête, et Pansy reparti. Hermione se leva, et sortit de la grande salle.**

**« Tu es vraiment ridicule » pesta Ginny, alors que Harry venait de regarder Hermione sortir.**

**« Si c'est ce que tu pense… » Répondit-il le visage fermé.**

**« M'enfin Harry ! Si ils s'aiment ! Comment peux tu lui faire ça, alors que pour Ron ça a passé comme une lettre a la poste » s'insurgea Ginny.**

**« On en a déjà parlé Gin' ! » s'entêta Harry. Ron, lui, ne disait rien, il ne savait quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Sa sœur avait raison, il l'avait vécu, mais en même temps… Malefoy…**

**« Non ! Tu en a parlé, et chaque fois que J'EN parle, TU coupe court a la discussion » s'emporta Ginny, dont la rougeur des joues trahissait sa colère.**

**« Ça suffit ! » siffla-t-il.**

**« Non, ca ne suffit pas ! De quoi est ce que tu te mêles ?! Hermione est une grande fille, tu devrais respecter ses choix ! Elle a besoin de nous » continua Ginny.**

**« Je m'en fiche, elle nous a trahi ! Et je promet devant Merlin, de lui faire mal, comme elle m'a fait mal a moi, a nous. Je suis sur qu'il y a anguille sous roche avec Malefoy, et je compte bien en trouver des preuves, et je te garantis qu'elle va tomber de son petit nuage ! » Fit Harry avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux, que personne ne lui avait jamais connue. Ginny abandonna la partie, il ne servait a rien d'essayer de lui parler, il n'entendrait pas raison. **

**OoO**

**Harry avait tenu sa promesse, il avait le mot de passe désormais, et il y était entré… il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, et puérile au fond de lui. Mais il était tellement aveuglé par la colère et la tristesse, qu'il balaya tout simplement ses scrupules, et se mit en quête. Il se retrouva bien entendu dans la chambre de Drago. Celui-ci était en cours, et il chercha pendant tout un moment, fouillant partout, pestant de ne rien trouver pour l'incriminer. Lorsqu'il tomba sur la corbeille. Il en vida le contenu, et trouva parmi des devoirs ratés, et des papiers tout genre, un parchemin froissé… il l'ouvrit et lu le morceaux de lettre que Drago avait visiblement raté, mais qui contenait des propos très révélateurs. Harry se releva, un sentiment de victoire et de vengeance au creux de l'estomac. Il sortit sans se faire voir des appartements des préfets, et chercha dans les couloirs. Le déjeuner était déjà passé, et l'après midi était franchement pas mal avancée. Il retrouva Hermione dans un des nombreux couloirs, discutant avec Pansy, et une autre jeune fille. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha doucement, et se racla la gorge. Hermione souriante, se retournât, et perdit immédiatement son sourire, fermant son visage. Harry ignorât son pincement au cœur, et prit la parole d'une voix froide.**

**« J'ai a te parler » dit-il.**

**« Et moi je n'ai rien a te dire » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.**

**« Ne fais pas ta pétasse Hermione, je dois te parler, à moins que tu ne préfère que je fasse des révélations devant tes copines ? » railla Harry. Hermione restât un moment interdite face à autant de vulgarité de sa part, mais elle finit par céder.**

**« J'arrive » dit-elle en s'éloignant. Elle suivit Harry un peu plus loin, et il lui tendit le parchemin.**

**« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle méfiante.**

**« Et bien… j'ai fait des recherches très intéressantes, et j'ai trouvé ceci. Lis le, ça te concerne, je suis sur que tu sera très intéressée » susurra Harry, qui ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. Avant de partir, il ajouta a son oreille « tel est prit qui croyait prendre Hermione, ne vient surtout pas pleurer sur notre épaule » dit-il en s'éloignant. Hermione resta un moment planté au milieu du couloir et finit par poser ses yeux sur le parchemin, et le lu. Elle se refusa à pleurer, elle se l'était jurée, elle ne pleurerait plus. Pourtant, elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de rougir. **

_**Cher Père,**_

_**Ici tout se passe comme prévu. Hermione est de plus en plus docile, et ne devrait pas tarder à accepter. Je ne lui ai pas encore proposé, mais je suppose qu'elle acceptera le compromit… je sais que tu penses que cette relation est une grossière erreur, mais je m'en sors très bien, fais moi confiance… dis au maître que la mission est en bonne voie, et que d'ici peu, Hermione sera avec nous, ses amis ne le savent pas encore, je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait faire pour qu'il le découvre, je réfléchis encore…**_

**Et la lettre s'arrêtait là. Furieuse, elle froissa le papier, et le fourra dans sa poche, décidée a l'éviter tout le restant de la journée, elle continua comme si de rien était, même si au fond d'elle, elle se sentait très mal…**

**OoO**

**Le soir, ils se rendirent comme prévu à la fête des Serpentard. Drago trouva le comportement d'Hermione, très distant, mais ne posa pas de question. Même si elle ne lui adressait pas la parole, ni même ne lui avait pas donné un baiser, il ne dit rien, mettant ça sur le compte de l'anxiété de sa rencontre avec Spencer. Cette fois, Hermione c'était habillé de façon très provocante ! Très court, a la limite de l'indécence… la soirée se passa normalement, lorsque presque tout le monde fut parti, Hermione amorça son approche de Spencer, deux verres de champagne à la main. Celui de Spencer, contenait la fameuse potion de Drago. Au final, Drago après avoir jeté un dernier regard inquiet aux deux, sortit accompagné de Blaise, et Spencer se retrouva seul avec elle, Pansy était à l'étage. Hermione avait envie de s'amuser, et de se venger. Elle aussi était aveuglée par la colère. Elle s'assit à ses cotés. Surpris, il releva un sourcil, et accepta le verre qu'elle lui offrit. Il la regarda.**

**« Granger ? »**

**« Mmhh… ? »**

**« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » demanda-t-il. **

**« Garde ton venin, je ne vais pas te manger. On fait une trêve ? » Demanda-t-elle.**

**« En quel honneur ? » elle sourit, et posa son verre sur la table basse.**

**« Tu sais… » Dit-elle alors quelle s'était rapprochée de lui « la dernière fois… il te suffisait de demander, j'aurais accédé à ta requête… » Dit-elle, passant sa main sensuellement sur son torse grâce à sa chemise entrouverte. Il la regardât, méfiant.**

**« Oh vraiment ? »**

**« Oui, je n'aime pas être forcée, on obtient toujours plus par le désir, et le plaisir partagé, que par la force » fit Hermione en lui titillant le lobe de l'oreille. Spencer sourit d'une manière absolument diabolique. Il vida le contenu de son verre d'une traite. Et le posa sur la table. Hermione se souvint alors de ce que lui avait précisé Drago « une dizaine de minute avant que la potion ne fasse effet » il se tourna vers elle, le visage voilé par l'envie, et la regarda d'un œil appréciateur. Hermione n'était plus sur de vouloir se venger en voyant cela. Elle renonçât carrément, se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Elle aimait Drago, et même si elle avait mal, elle ne pouvait se résoudre a coucher avec le premier venu, elle était tellement en colère, qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchis, mais elle était incapable de lui être infidèle. Seulement, elle venait d'allumer un brasier, et il allait falloir qu'elle calme les ardeurs du jeune homme face à elle, qui l'avait d'ailleurs déjà couchée sur le canapé, sous lui. Se reconnectant a la réalité, Hermione prit peur lorsqu'elle le sentit l'embrasser partout, et surtout lorsqu'elle sentit une bosse très explicite sur sa jambes, elle sursauta.**

**« Euh… Spencer… attend » dit-elle en le faisant remonter. « Embrasse moi » demanda-t-elle, voyant une échappatoire de se faire tripoter par ce sale porc. Spencer s'exécuta, l'embrassant sans aucune douceur. Pour y donner du crédit, Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou, et répondit à son baiser, espérant que les effets ne tarderaient pas à faire effet. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il s'attaqua à son cou. Hermione commença vraiment à paniquer, lorsqu'elle le sentit s'affaisser, puis s'immobiliser complètement. Il venait de s'endormir, mais il l'écrasait, elle soupira néanmoins de soulagement. Elle appela Pansy, qui l'aida à faire léviter Spencer pour l'amener à son lit.**

**« Pansy, les effet prennent fin à 8h00 tapante ! Il ne se souviendra de rien, dieu soi loué, parce que après ce que je lui ai dit pour pouvoir le convaincre… tu as en tout 9h00 devant toi ne rentre pas après, où il se doutera, tu t'en sortiras ? »**

**« Oui, merci Hermione, merci du fond du cœur… » Remercia Pansy.**

**« Je t'en prie, tu as besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec Ron… il le sait ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Oui, je lui ai envoyé un mot se matin »**

**« Allé, vas y vite ! » répondit Hermione. Pansy sortit, et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, pour 'son rendez vous', tandis qu'Hermione elle, se dirigeait vers ses appartements, le cœur meurtri, prête a affronter celui pour lequel son cœur battait, mais celui aussi qui le meurtrissait…**

**OoO**

**Elle poussa le portrait, s'étant construit un masque dur, impassible, et elle espérait, infaillible. Il l'attendait, et se leva immédiatement en la voyant entrer.**

**« Alors ? » questionna-t-il anxieux en s'approchant d'elle. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, et la regarda hébété lorsqu'elle le gifla avec force. Ce qu'il vit, il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais le voir. Hermione, en larme devant lui le regardait avec une colère bien présente dans les yeux. Le visage qu'Hermione voulait montrer, avait littéralement volé en éclat lorsqu'elle l'avait vu. Elle avait voulut se contrôler, mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher.**

**« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! » cracha-t-elle. Il la regarda, complètement largué. Pour toute réponse, elle sortit le parchemin, et le lui jeta au visage. Il comprit. « Et moi qui te croyait sincère ! Comment as-tu pu ? Tu m'avais promis ! » S'égosilla-t-elle.**

**« Je suis désolé » fut tout ce qu'il pu dire.**

**« Désolé ? C'est tout ? Tu m'as mise dans ton lit ! Juste pour m'amadouer ! J'aurais pu tout faire pour toi, t'entend ? TOUT ! J'étais même prête à tout renier pour toi ! J'ai perdu mes amis pour toi ! » Continua-t-elle les larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues.**

**« Je sais » murmura-t-il. « Mais tout a changé aujourd'hui. Au début, c'était ce que je voulais oui, je voulais juste te séduire pour t'amener au Seigneur des ténèbres, il me l'a demandé. Il a dit qu'il ferait abstraction de ton sang si tu étais prête à nous aider. Il dit que ton intelligence serait profitable à notre armée, et il m'a confié la mission de te convaincre. Je pouvais user de tous les moyens, et j'ai décidé de te prendre par les sentiments, et au début, je m'y tenais, mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que mes sentiments a moi s'en mêleraient, et j'ai perdu tout contrôle. Notre relation a prit un tournant auquel je ne m'attendais pas Hermione… je te jure que c'est la vérité. C'est pour ça que je ne dors presque plus, ça me hante, et cette nuit, j'ai pris une décision. Je voulais tout arrêter, je voulais te dire que c'était terminé. C'est finit, je ne joue plus Hermione, je ne veux plus que tu vienne dans notre camp, je ne veux que ta sécurité, je tiens trop a toi pour te perdre » avoua-t-il la tête basse. Hermione l'avait écouté, et le regardait, abasourdie d'une telle déclaration. Elle ne savait quoi penser, ou quoi faire. Une porte lui ouvrait ses bras, et ses amis la reniaient. Etait-elle prête a le suivre, rien que par amour ? bien sur que oui…**

**« Drago je… » Dit-elle toute trace de colère envolée. Dans son cœur, ne régnait juste que la confusion. Il la regarda, l'air coupable.**

**« Pardonne moi… » Murmura-t-il, « je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprenne comme ça… tu dois rester Hermione. Ta place est ici, tu n'es pas faites pour le mal. Tu es beaucoup trop intelligente et gentille, pour gâcher ta vie dans notre camp. Demain soir, avec Pansy, Blaise et Spencer, on s'en va. Reste sur tes gardes, car dans cette nuit là, Poudlard sera attaqué, fui, car vous ne gagnerez pas cette bataille » dit-il. Elle le regardât et s'en approcha.**

**« Pourquoi Drago ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle s'accrochant à lui, le regardant. Il soupira, et passa une main sur sa joue.**

**« Bien sur que je veux de toi, mais c'est trop dangereux, et compliqué Hermione… je ne veux plus que tu me suive… » Dit-il. Elle détourna le regard.**

**« Je t'aime moi pourtant » murmura-t-elle, en le regardant a nouveau. « Accorde moi encore un moment, s'il te plaît » murmura-t-elle, toujours en pleur. « Fais moi ce cadeau Dray, je t'en prie… laisse moi encore goûter a ton amour inavoué, juste pour cette fois, encore une nuit » murmura-t-elle. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils purent ressentir l'un comme l'autre, toute leur douleur à travers ce baiser.**

**« Tu me pardonneras un jour, lorsque tu aura refais ta vie » murmura-t-il, alors qu'il l'embrassait partout où il le pouvait. Il l'amena a sa chambre, et la coucha sur le lit, elle ne cessait de pleurer, et s'accrochait a lui, comme si il allait disparaître.**

**« Je t'ai déjà pardonné » souffla-t-elle, alors que les dernières barrières sautaient, et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer l'ultime nuit ensemble, celle qui scellerait leur destins a tout les deux, du moins, c'est ce qui était prévu, mais la vie n'est ce pas, n'est faites que d'imprévus…**

**OoO**

**Quelque part ailleurs, deux autres être qui s'aimaient passionnément, s'unissaient a la lueur de la lune. Pansy n'avait pas prévu cette rencontre comme ca, elle ne le voulait pas… du moins, elle avait essayé de s'en convaincre, mais n'avait pu résister. Et pour une fois depuis des mois, elle se sentit vivante, belle, désirable… il n'y avait que dans les bras de Ron qu'elle se sentait comme ça, il était le seul a la connaître, a l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Ron savait que cette nuit entre eux n'engageait à rien, demain, elle redeviendrait la fiancée de Spencer, mais il le lui avait demandé, comme une nuit d'adieux, tout comme Hermione venait de le faire avec Drago. Et alors que tout deux atteignaient le plaisir suprême, dans un cri retentissant, criant leurs noms respectifs, dans un mélange de plaisir, mais aussi de douleur et de désespoir, Pansy caressa les cheveux de Ron, étendu sur elle, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :**

**« Bon anniversaire Ron… »**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Et voilà! Je sais pas vous, mais moi je l'aime pas Harry quand il est blessé... m'enfin... lol d'après vous, nuit d'adieux? ou pas? réponse au prochain chapitre, tout comme on saura la discussion entre Pansy et Ron hé hé! lol laissez moi une chtite trace de votre passage, j'essayerais de répondre cette fois bisoux j'vous adore!

Jess


	16. Ch15 Tu sautes, je saute

Hello Vous! Bon, je suis vraiment désolée de cette absence prolongée, mais j'ai eu quelque soucis avec ma ligne internet... et oui, les aléas de la vie que voulez vous lol m'enfin, me voici en forme rien que pour vous avec mon chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il vous plaîrat! Même raison pour les non réponse aux Reviews, pas d'internet, je suis désolée, promit je m'aplique pour vos prochaines reviews!! Allé, go!

évidemment, tout appartient a JKR sauf Spencer, et l'histoire, ca c'est a moua! niark xD

* * *

**Pansy ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se sentait pourtant très bien, et n'avait aucune envie de se lever, elle se sentait elle, à sa place, aimée, femme et en sécurité… elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se réveiller chaque jour que dieu fasse à ses cotés, aux cotés de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle tourna son regard vers le rouquin endormi à coté d'elle, et sourit tristement. Elle ne regrettait rien de cette nuit passée avec lui, bien au contraire, cette ultime nuit passée avec Ron lui avait fait ressentir qu'elle était une femme dans toute sa splendeur, et non une moins que rien, qu'elle pouvait être désirable, aimée… bien sur qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Dans son esprit, lorsqu'elle c'était dirigée vers la salle sur demande la veille au soir, elle voulait simplement lui parler… lui dire a quel point elle l'aimait, et qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette situation, mais qu'elle y était forcée, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle voulait se libérer de sa culpabilité et lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, elle lui devait des explication, au moins ça ! Elle n'y allait que pour ça à la base, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle tentait vainement de se persuader…**

_**Flash back**_

_**C'est avec le cœur battant la chamade, qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. Pansy avait énormément le trac ! Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Hermione pour ce qu'elle venait de faire pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle allait discuter avec Ron, et elle appréhendait. Elle avait envoyé le matin même un mot au jeune Weasley pour lui donner rendez vous, on était le 28 février, et elle savait que le lendemain, Ron fêterait ses 18 ans. Tout en marchant, elle fut soudainement prise de doute… et sil il ne venait pas ? elle avait été tellement amère avec lui depuis leur rupture, qu'il serait tout en droit de ne pas venir, elle ne lui en voudrait pas, bien sur que non, mais il était certain qu'elle serait déçue. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension et de doutes, qu'elle passa trois fois devant ce célèbre mur, et qu'elle vit la porte s'y dessiner. Elle inspira un bon coup et entrât doucement. La pièce n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, juste une table et deux chaises, ainsi qu'un canapé assez vaste et une grande cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu. Pansy cru d'abords voir ses doutes confirmés, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, debout devant la cheminée, lui tournant le dos, les mains dans les poches. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être vraiment soulagée, mais elle referma la porte. A ce bruit, Ron se retourna, elle s'adossa contre le bois, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ron la regardait avec une émotion que Pansy ne su déchiffrer pour le coup.**_

_**« Bonsoir… » Commença-t-elle timidement.**_

_**« Écoute, j'ai pas que ça à faire, alors abrège et dis moi ce que tu as a me dire, on ne vas pas y passer la nuit ! » pesta-t-il d'une voix très acide. Pansy se mordit la lèvre, il était furieux ! Elle s'avançât doucement au centre de la pièce.**_

_**« Je comprends que tu dois être en colère mais… »**_

_**« En COLERE ?! » explosa Ron « NON PANSY A CE STADE CE N'EST MEME PLUS DE LA COLERE !! TU M'AS JETE COMME UN MALPROPRE SANS AUCUNES RAISONS, ENSUITE TU ME MEPRISE PENDANT DES MOIS ET MAINTENANT PARCE QUE TU L'AS DECIDE, IL FAUT PARLER ? NON DESOLE MAIS CA NE MARCHE PAS COMME CA ! COMBIEN DE FOIS J'AI ESSAYE DE TE PARLER PANSY ? » Vociféra-t-il. Au fur et a mesure qu'il hurlait, Ron c'était rapproché d'elle.**_

_**« Je suis désolée… » Dit-elle en baissant la tête. Elle la releva quelques secondes plus tard, des larmes plein les yeux. « Je… j'ai menti, si j'ai rompu c'est pas parce que je veux me marier Ron… je n'ai jamais aimé un autre garçon que toi »**_

_**« Ben voyons… et Spencer est le fruit de mon imagination ! » railla-t-il en voulant se retourner.**_

_**« Non ! Attend, laisse moi finir… je suis forcée Ron, je n'ai pas le choix ! Je n'aime pas Spencer, au contraire, il me dégoûte ! Mais ce mariage est arrangé entre mes parents et les siens depuis ma naissance ! Jamais je ne t'aurais fait ça ! Si je t'ai envoyé bouler, c'était pour ton bien, je ne voulait pas que tu souffre, je pensais qu'en te disant toute ces choses horribles, tu me haïrais, et que tu retrouverais très vite quelqu'un d'autre » expliqua-t-elle.**_

_**« Tu pensais mal ! » répondit-il. **_

_**« Je suis désolée Ron, je n'ai pas le choix » implora-t-elle.**_

_**« On a toujours le choix ! » se borna-t-il.**_

_**« Pas moi Ron ! Je suis liée par contrat magique avec Spencer, je ne peux m'y dérober ! Je t'en prie, tu dois me croire… Spencer est odieux avec moi, pourquoi resterais-je avec un homme qui me bat, et m'oblige à me droguer ? »**_

_**« Te droguer ? » fit Ron avec effarement.**_

_**« Oui… j'ai failli mourir… si Hermione et Blaise ne m'avait pas retrouvée, et si Hermione et Drago ne m'avait pas aidée à me sevrer, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Je ne veux pas de cette vie Ron, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Je suis venue aujourd'hui te dire la vérité, tu vas devoir m'oublier » dit-elle un torrent de larmes déferlent sur ses joues.**_

_**« Ne me demande pas ça… » Murmura-t-il implorant.**_

_**« Je vais me marier avec lui Ron… »**_

_**« Je ne pourrais pas vivre en te sachant avec ce fou ! » dit-il alors qu'il lui avait pris les mains. Pansy avait baissé les yeux, car elle savait que si elle le regardait, elle se perdrait dans son regard, et tout ce qu'elle avait mit en place serait fichu ! **_

_**« Regarde moi Pansy… » Murmura-t-il. Voyant qu'elle refusait, il lui releva délicatement la tête.**_

_**« Je n'ai pas le choix Ron… » Dit-elle alors que leurs visages étaient proches. Ron soupira, il savait qu'il allait la perdre, et il devait l'accepter…**_

_**« Je sais… » Murmura-t-il en approchant sa tête. Il savait que demain ne serait pas pareil, mais là, il voulait profiter de l'instant présent, en oubliant que demain elle redeviendrait la fiancée de Spencer, il voulait juste la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, et lui prouver combien il l'aimait, en ne pensant pas à demain.**_

_**« Je ne peux pas… » Protesta-t-elle faiblement alors qu'il continuait d'approcher, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.**_

_**« Ron… »**_

_**« Chut… » Dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant éclater une a une ses barrières. Pansy laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il enserrait sa fine taille. Leur baiser fut passionné, rempli d'amour mais aussi de désespoir… Ron lui avait fait une demande muette, elle venait d'accepter…**_

_**Fin du flash back**_

**Pansy regarda l'heure, et la réalité la rattrapa a vitesse grand V. il était 6h30, elle devait partir. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle se leva et s'habilla. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle s'arrêta au son de sa voix.**

**« Tu n'es pas obligée » entendit-elle derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.**

**« Si je le suis… Ron, cette nuit était merveilleuse, je n'oublierais jamais, ni ça, ni l'amour que j'ai pour toi, mais je dois partir » dit-elle. Il se levât et la rejoignit, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il l'embrassa.**

**« Je t'aime Pansy… et je te promet, devant Merlin de te sortir de là. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais tu ne passeras pas ta vie aux cotés de ce porc. Je ferais tout, et je viendrais te chercher » dit-il. Elle mit une main sur sa joue, lui offrant un dernier baiser.**

**« Alors je t'attendrais… une dernière chose… ne soyez pas trop durs avec Hermione » murmura-t-elle avant de sortir, rejoindre son dortoir avant que Spencer ne se réveille.**

**OoO**

**Dans la chambre de Drago, Hermione quant à elle ne connut pas le même réveil… elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas dormi, et lorsqu'elle avait enfin trouvé le sommeil, c'était pour rouvrir ses yeux une heure plus tard. Drago n'était déjà plus dans le lit. Elle soupira, et se leva le cœur lourd pour rejoindre sa salle de bain. Aujourd'hui, on était samedi, et ce soir elle savait que Drago partait, avec Blaise, Pansy, Spencer et certainement d'autres Serpentard. Hermione tout en se lavant, ressassait les dernières 24 heures, et sentait grandir en elle, un sentiment profond d'injustice. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de vivre heureuse ? Elle en avait tant bavé cette année, et vécu tellement d'épreuves ! Elle se sentait trahie, et abandonnée par la vie. Tout déraillait, Drago partait ce soir, et elle l'aimait à en mourir, Voldemort attaquait dans la nuit, et ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos, et elle se retrouvait au final, toute seule. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était à présent sortie de la douche, et se trouvait face à son miroir, une serviette autour de la taille, ses cheveux encore mouillés, et baissa son regard sur son poignet, caressant sa gourmette du pouce.**

**« Wil… qu'est ce que je dois faire ? J'ai besoin de toi, tu me manques tellement… » Murmura-t-elle. Elle finit de s'habiller et sortit de la salle commune. Se souvenant de la veille, elle espérait juste que Pansy s'en soit sortie sans encombres. Elle entrât dans la grande salle, et son regard se posa immédiatement sur la table des Serpentard. Elle fut soulagée d'y voir Pansy prendre son petit déjeuner, Spencer à ses cotés qui l'ignorait comme a l'habitude. Pansy releva justement la tête, et lui sourit discrètement, Hermione hocha la tête. Drago aussi était là, mais il ne lui accorda aucuns regards. Hermione soupira, et s'en alla vers sa table. Elle aperçut alors Ron qui la regardait étrangement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea droit sur lui ; il la suivit des yeux et bientôt, Harry et Ginny, la virent eux aussi. Ginny lui sourit timidement, tandis que Harry se contentait de la suivre d'un œil méfiant, mais il ne dit rien. Hermione les ignorât superbement, et se planta devant Ron.**

**« Je voulais juste te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire Ron » dit-elle. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder. Elle l'avait dit, et voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle s'apprêta à repartir, lorsqu'il la retint par le poignet. Surprise, elle se retourna, et le regarda à nouveau.**

**« Merci Hermione » murmura Ron. Hermione fronçât les sourcils. Dans ce 'merci' elle ne savait pas pourquoi, pour quelle raison… serait-il au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille ? Pour que lui et Pansy puissent se voir ? Elle n'en savait rien. Sans ajouter un mot, elle se dégagea doucement et rejoint sa place habituelle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Harry quant à lui fulminait. Il ne disait rien, et ne laissait rien transparaître, mais il était très en colère ! Était-ce vraiment contre Hermione ? Il ne savait le dire, oui il lui en voulait, mais quelque part sa conscience lui disait qu'il était injuste envers elle, car Ron vivait la même chose, mais c'était plus fort que lui, c'était Malefoy, et il ne pouvait l'accepter ! Tout ça à cause de ce vil serpent ! Harry termina son petit déjeuner, sans un mot.**

**OoO**

**Hermione avait passé son après midi à la bibliothèque pour réviser… même si elle savait que ça ne servait à rien, puisque dans la nuit elle devrait quitter les lieux a cause de Voldemort, mais c'était un bon prétexte pour être tranquille. La bibliothèque lui offrait l'apaisement et le calme, cependant, aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Finalement, n'y arrivant pas, elle ferma son livre, le remis en place et se leva pour sortir. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin dans le couloir, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Harry, dressé devant elle. Elle l'ignorât, et voulut passer son chemin, mais il la bloqua. Elle soupira et planta son regard dans le sien, ce qu'elle y vit lui fendit le cœur, de la douleur et de l'incompréhension animaient ces yeux émeraude désormais.**

**« Tu crois pas que t'en a déjà fait assez ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, on est plus ensemble, alors pousse toi et laisse moi passer » dit-elle d'un air las.**

**« Non » répondit-il simplement.**

**« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? » s'énerva-t-elle « m'humilier, 'encore' ? Me détruire ? Quoi ? » Dit-elle.**

**« Comment est ce que tu as pus nous faire ça Hermione ? » demanda Harry d'une voix presque implorante. Hermione fut déstabilisée une seconde, mais se reprit bien vite.**

**« Mais quoi ? Comment j'ai pu quoi ? Tomber amoureuse ? Je ne sais pas Harry ! Que veux tu que je te dise ? Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, et encore moins contrôler mes sentiments, je l'aime et ni toi, ni personne ne pourra changer ça, c'est comme ça ! » Répondit Hermione au bords des larmes. Les deux n'avaient pas vus Blaise et Drago qui descendaient les grands escaliers, et Drago venait d'entendre ce qu'Hermione venait de dire. Il ralenti la cadence, et fronçât les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Hermione contre le mur, bloquée par Harry.**

**« Non ce n'est pas comme ça ! » vociféra Harry « on était là ! On a toujours été là pour toi Hermione, pourquoi ne pas être venue nous voir quand ça allait mal ? Pourquoi as-tu préféré lui que nous ? Je pensais qu'on était tes amis ! »**

**« Vous n'auriez pas cherché à comprendre… je suis une fille, et les filles on ne les écoute jamais pas vrai ? »**

**« Arrête ! » pesta-t-il.**

**« C'est pourtant la vérité ! Je vous aurais dit que j'aimais Drago, vous l'auriez accepté ? » Demanda-t-elle.**

**« C'est un mangemort ! » beugla Harry.**

**« JE SAIS ! » hurla-t-elle à bout de nerfs. « Mais ça ne changera en rien les sentiments que je lui porte ! Et puis pourquoi je dois constamment me justifier auprès de vous ? Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ma vie ? Vous allez être constamment derrière mon cul ? J'en ai assez tu entend ? » Dit-elle.**

**« On voulais juste te protéger » se défendit-il.**

**« Je suis une grande fille figure toi, je n'ai pas besoin de protection » affirma-t-elle « je suis parfaitement capable de gérer mes problèmes »**

**« Je le vois » railla-t-il, retrouvant toute sa colère et son insolence.**

**« Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu pense Harry ! Je sais ce que je vaux, et je ne suis pas une pute ! » Dit-elle furieuse en le poussant pour passer, mais il la retint par le bras.**

**« Je te préviens Hermione, ne compte plus jamais sur aucun d'entre nous ! Tu nous a trahis, reste loin de nous ! Tu as fais ton choix ? Parfait ! Mais je te promets de te le faire regretter amèrement, tu m'entends ? J'étais venu te faire entendre raison, mais puisque tu fais la sourde oreille, soit ! Mais n'espère plus mon pardon et ne comptes plus sur moi pour faire de sentiments » dit-il d'une voix glacial. Hermione en aurait reculé de peur si elle ne le connaissait pas, mais elle savait qu'il était en colère, Hermione savait parfaitement comment était Harry, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, et il se calmerait. Il n'accepterait jamais, bien sur, ne lui pardonnerait jamais certainement, mais il serait incapable de lui faire du mal, Harry n'était pas violent, juste impulsif, voila pourquoi elle l'affrontait et n'avait pas peur de lui.**

**« Je n'ai rien a me faire pardonner » pesta-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager de son emprise douloureuse, mais il resserrât son étreinte si fort, qu'elle en eu la circulation coupée.**

**« A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es rayée de ma vie ! »**

**« Mais lâche moi, tu me fais mal ! » pesta-t-elle en essayant de se défaire de sa main sur son bras.**

**« T'es sourd Potter ? » retentit une voix. Harry lâcha instantanément Hermione, et se retournât.**

**« Je crois pouvoir être en mesure de te dire que ce ne sont pas tes affaires Malefoy » répondit Harry le regard haineux. « Alors dégage avant que je t'écrase mon poing sur la figure » menaça-t-il. Ce fut le moment que choisirent Ron et Ginny pour débarquer.**

**« Oh non… Ron, fait quelque chose ou ça risque de finir mal » murmura Ginny.**

**« Répète un peu ! » gronda Drago.**

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne comprends pas le français ? Tu veux peut être que je te le dise en chinois ? » Se moqua Harry. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu sautes Hermione, que cette histoire te regarde, c'est entre elle et moi, alors passe ton chemin, et mêle toi de tes fesses ! » siffla Harry. **

**« Espèce de… » Commença Drago, retenu de justesse par Blaise, tandis que Harry lui, était retenu par Ron.**

**« Oh… bébé Malefoy ne peut pas entendre ses vérités ? » provoqua Harry, et il continua sur sa lancée « non seulement tu t'envoie en l'air avec elle, mais en plus tu gère sa vie ? Dis moi, dans combien de temps tu comptes la mettre dans un bordel ? » Railla Harry au summum de la colère, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux d'Hermione et de Ginny, qui n'avaient jamais vus Harry se comporter de la sorte.**

**« JE VAIS TE TUER ! » beugla Drago, toujours retenu par Blaise, qui justement avait de plus en plus de mal à le retenir.**

**« Chut… Dray… il n'en vaut pas la peine, allé viens… viens calme toi » chuchotait Blaise en l'entraînant au dehors.**

**« ON SE REVERRA MALEFOY ! CE N'EST PAS FINIT ! » Hurla Harry.**

**« HARRY ! » c'était Ron « m'enfin qu'est ce qu'il te prends ? Je ne te reconnais plus » s'exclama Ron effaré.**

**« Ca suffit lâche moi ! » pesta Harry en se dégageant des bras de Ron « tout ça c'est TA faute ! C'est finit, tu ne comptes plus pour moi Hermione, t'entend ? Tu n'es plus rien ! » Jeta Harry a une Hermione encore abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis elle reprit contenance, le regarda pleine de colère mêlée de tristesse.**

**« Parfait ! » dit-elle.**

**« Un problème peut être ? » fit une voix doucereuse, Hermione se retourna, fulminante.**

**« Oh vous ! C'est bon, allez cracher votre venin ailleurs, vous ne voyez pas que ce n'est pas le moment là ? Non ? Alors achetez vous des lunettes, et lâchez nous un peu ! » Tonna-t-elle.**

**« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'étrangla le concerné.**

**« Vous êtes sourds ? Ou vous le faites exprès ? LAISSER NOUS TRANQUILLE ! Comprit là ? » Dit-elle, alors que les trois autres la regardaient.**

**« Miss Granger, 100 points en moins pour… » Commença-t-il.**

**« Allez vous faire voir ! » rétorqua-t-elle insolente. Hermione laissait s'échapper la colère accumulée et tant retenue, malheureusement, elle n'avait pas choisi la bonne personne, car s'attaquer à Severus Rogue, n'était pas une idée brillante en soi…**

**« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » demanda-t-il outré. Elle soupira, et planta son regard dans le sien.**

**« J'ai dit : Al-lez-vous-faire-voir ! » répéta-t-elle avec arrogance.**

**« Très bien, suivez moi Miss Granger, dans le bureau du directeur, vous autres, allez manger avant que je ne vous colle ! Vous, vous me suivez » dit-il à l'intention d'Hermione. Celle-ci croisât les bras, et le suivit grommelant. Harry Ron et Ginny se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, tandis qu'Hermione allait devoir répondre de ses actes devant Dumbledore.**

**« Harry… qu'est ce qu'il t'as prit ? Ça ne te ressemble pas tout ça » fit Ron consterné. Harry se stoppa dans le couloir.**

**« Je sais » soupira-t-il « mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi en perdant Hermione… je sais que je suis injuste avec elle, mais je ne m'y résoudrait jamais, pas Malefoy, je ne lui pardonnerait jamais, pourtant dieu seul sait combien j'aime cette fille comme ma petite sœur » fit Harry tristement en continuant d'avancer tout seul. Ron voulut le suivre, mais Ginny le retint.**

**« Laisse, il a besoin d'être seul pour faire le point, il reviendra quand il sera calmé, viens, allons manger » dit-elle doucement, en l'entraînant vers la grande salle.**

**OoO**

**Le soir, après 00h00, dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, Hermione pleurait des larmes silencieuses. Elle était debout devant la cheminée de la salle commune, seule, il était dans sa chambre, prêt à partir elle le savait. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle se retourna le visage marqué par la douleur. Drago sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant, il posa sa valise et s'approcha d'elle, elle tourna la tête.**

**« J'ai entendu dire que Rogue t'avais emmenée chez le vieux fou tout à l'heure, tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Oh… une engueulade, des heures de retenues, et je me suis excusée, rien de bien grave » répondit-elle sans le regarder.**

**« Hermione… regarde moi » demanda-t-il. Elle obéit « ne pleure pas, on a aucun avenir ensemble, on est pas dans le même camp, ça pourra pas marcher tu te trouveras quelqu'un, et tu m'oubliera » murmura-t-il.**

**« Jamais ! » dit-elle. Il se mordit la lèvre.**

**« S'il te plaît, ils doivent attaquer dans moins de trois heures, fait attention a toi, je t'en prie… sauve toi, et pars ! Le plus loin possible » elle ne répondit pas.**

**« Tu peux encore te rétracter Drago… reste » le supplia-t-elle, il secoua la tête.**

**« Tu le sais que je ne peux pas… au revoir ma douce » dit-il en l'embrassant une ultime fois. Il la laissa, et reprit sa valise qu'il rétrécit, et mis dans sa poche, avant de partir et de se retrouver dans le couloir, sans se retourner. Hermione tomba a genoux dans la salle commune, en pleur.**

**OoO**

**Drag sortit, et rejoint les autres dans le parc de Poudlard. Il faisait noir, tout était calme…**

**« C'est pas trop tôt ! » pesta Spencer « une minute de plus, et on partait sans toi » continua-t-il.**

**« Épargne ta salive ! » siffla Drago d'humer massacrante. Blaise regarda Drago, il savait avec Pansy, qu'il venait de faire ses adieux à Hermione, et savait aussi que cela devait être assez éprouvant pour lui. **

**« Hey… ça va ? » demanda doucement Pansy. Drago lui sourit faiblement.**

**« Je vais bien… allons y » dit-il. Ils se mirent en route pour la forêt interdite. Ils ne pourraient transplanner que là. Juste après la limite magique. Ils auraient très bien pu passer la grille, mais elle était fermée magiquement après 22h00, et impossible à ouvrir. Donc le petit groupe se mit en route vers leur destin. Quelque 20 minutes plus tard,alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà bien enfoncés dans la forêt, une détonation retentit au loin, et ils purent apercevoir des reflet orangés, signe que le feu magique venait d'être déclaré à Poudlard.**

**« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Quoi ? » demanda Blaise.**

**« Le maître ne devait attaquer que dans deux heures ! » s'alarma Drago.**

**« Oh… j'ai oublier de vous prévenir… ils n'avaient pas le temps d'envoyer une missive a chacun de nous, j'étais chargé de vous mettre au courant que l'heure de l'assaut était avancée, ça m'a échappé » fit Spencer, un petit sourire accroché à son visage. Drago le regarda haineusement, et serra les poings et les dents. Il regarda une dernière fois avant de continuer son chemin. Ils durent néanmoins accélérer et se mirent même à courir lorsqu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix dans la forêt venant dans leur direction. Ils pouvaient entendre la bataille faire rage, et le feu consumer petit a petit le château mystique… ils y étaient presque ! Et dire qu' cause de ce bâtards, ils risquaient de ne jamais arriver au Malefoy Manoir, car c'est là que le point de rendez vous était. **

**« Vite ! Courrez ! » Disait Drago alors que des ombres se dessinaient parmi les arbres juste derrière eux. Au moment où ils atteignaient la clairière, Drago se retourna sur la forêt et Poudlard une toute dernière fois… quelque seconde plus tard, pressé par la panique il s'apprêta a transplanner. Au même moment, il vit bondir sur lui dans un saut très impressionnant, un magnifique chat blanc qui s'accrocha a sa robe de sorcier. **

**« NON ! » hurla-t-il. Trop tard… il n'eu pas le temps d'annuler, et transplanna… lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, tout le monde était déjà là, dans le petit bois en face du Manoir de la famille Malefoy. A terre, pas loin d'un arbre, gisait le chat blanc couché sur le flanc. Tout le monde fut curieux. Drago se précipita dessus, la respiration saccadée, les larmes brouillant sa vue pour la première fois. **

**« Pourquoi t'a fais ça ? » dit-il en une plainte déchirante. Le chat reprit forme humaine, il la prit dans ses bras, elle pleurait elle aussi.**

**« Pourquoi t'as fais ça Hermione ? » répéta-t-il « tu devais rester… je… tu es complètement stupide… tu devais rester à Poudlard, tu ne devais pas me rejoindre, c'est pas une vie pour toi ici… rah… » Tout en disant ça, il lui couvrait le visage de mille baisers, il pleurait, elle aussi, il la serrait à présent dans ses bras. Blaise et Pansy en avaient la larme à l'œil, tandis que Spencer et les autres faisaient une grimace de dégoût. Elle le regarda, alors qu'il avait sa tête entre ses mains.**

**« Tu sautes… je sautes… » Murmura-t-elle. Drago la regarda intensément.**

**« D'accords… » Lâcha-t-il résigné. « Viens » dit-il alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, elle s'était foulée la cheville dans l'atterrissage.**

**OoO**

**Poudlard était en flamme, personne n'avait rien su faire, personne n'avait venu venir l'attaque. Ils avaient voulut se battre, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Bien que Harry avait beau détester ça, il comprenait bien qu'il n'y avait plus le choix, ils devaient prendre la fuite. Dans le parc ravagé, il chercha Ginny et Ron du regard. Il les trouva, Ginny supportant un Ron en mauvais état, titubant et accourut vers eux, plissant les yeux à cause de la fumée noire que dégageaient les flammes.**

**« Ils faut y aller, on ne pourra rien faire » dit Harry.**

**« Mais on ne va pas laisser Poudlard à son sort ! » s'exclama Ginny.**

**« On a pas le choix Gin' ! Il nous faut partir, où on risque d'y laisser la vie ! »**

**« Il a raison Ginny, partons » renchérit Ron.**

**« Hermione ! » s'exclama Ginny « si ça se trouve, elle est coincée ! Il faut aller la chercher » décida Ginny en posant Ron dans un recoin pour qu'aucun mangemort ne le trouve, il aurait été trop faible pour se battre. Harry ne pu rien dire, et la suivit. Ils se cachèrent sous la cape de Harry qu'il avait heureusement pensé à emporter, et se dirigèrent vers les appartement de la préfète. En chemin, ils avaient croisés plusieurs fois des élèves qui sortaient avec précipitations, évitant de justesse les mangemorts arpentant les couloirs. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de cette école qu'il considérait depuis longtemps comme sa deuxième maison. C'était devenu un immense brasier, Poudlard bafouée, trahie… il avait vraiment mal au cœur, il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit, mais il n'avait pas le choix, ils devaient tous partir sous peine de finir brûler, ou attraper et enfermé par les mangemorts. Arrivé dans la salle commune, Harry n'y avait même pas prêté attention tant il était perdu dans ses pensées, Ginny avait déjà tout fouillé.**

**« Elle n'est pas là » déclara-t-elle. Harry soupira, ce qu'il craignait le plus venait d'arriver et en partie à cause de lui, elle était partie… néanmoins, l'urgence de la situation ne le laissa pas culpabiliser et réfléchir plus longtemps, et il la pressa.**

**« Il faut y aller avant de ne plus pouvoir sortir Gin' ! Vite ! » La pressa-t-il. Mais avant de se glisser sous la cape avec lui, Ginny ramassa un objet par terre… un objet brillant… la gourmette d'Hermione…**

**Lorsqu'ils furent ressortis, ils retrouvèrent Ron et se hâtèrent aux grilles du parc, là où les professeurs faisaient déjà sortir tout le monde, tout le corps professoral était là, paniqué à l'idée de voir débarquer un mangemort ou pire, Voldemort. Mais ils étaient dans l'école, alors ils en profitaient et se dépêchaient.**

**« Professeur… Hermione a disparut ! » S'exclama Harry à Dumbledore. Celui-ci, très inquiet regarda Severus, très inquiet lui aussi, ils redoutaient le pire. Harry, Ron et Ginny furent les derniers à passer les grilles, avant que Dumbledore ne les referment derrière. Ils regardèrent une dernière fois l'école qui était la proie des flammes, et des larmes de rages apparurent dans les yeux de chacun.**

**« Je me vengerais… je jure devant Merlin d'anéantir Tom Jedusor, et il ne fera plus jamais de mal, même si je dois le payer de ma vie ! » jura Harry, le visage dur, tout en regardant les flammes danser sur les mur du château. Une poutrelle s'effondra, et ils tournèrent les talons, avant un dernier regard. C'était dit, c'était fait, Poudlard venait de tomber, le ministère aussi Voldemort venait d'accéder a son plus grand rêve : le Pouvoir !**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Voila!! Verdict? Alors, avant d'être assaillie de question, oui j'ai tiré les "retrouvailles" du film "Titanic" je m'en suis inspirée, c'est mon moment préféré du film, et quand j'ai imaginé le scénario et les réplique, je me suis dit que c'était pareil que le film, alors j'ai gardé! Voila, je vous fais plein de gros bisoux a bientot pour le chapitre 16!

Jess


	17. Ch16 L'envers du décor

Salut!!

Bin qu'est ce qui se passe? vous me boudez? :-( Bon quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chap 16 j'espère qu'il vous plaîra! au passage, j'ai réglé l'option des review anonymes, chui désolée je ne suis qu'une petite débutante sur ce site et en fouillant dans mon compte bin je me suis apercue qu'elles n'étaient pas activées donc voila, maintenant, tout le monde peut commenter xD bonne lecture!

Tout est a JKR!!

* * *

**Blaise ouvrit la porte, et laissa entrer Drago, tenant Hermione dans ses bras. Spencer, Pansy et les quelques autres Serpentard les accompagnant entrèrent eux aussi. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités, et bientôt Narcissa Malefoy apparaissait le souffle court.**

**« Merlin soit loué ! Vous avez réussi à vous échapper ! » Dit-elle. Elle remarqua seulement à ce moment, la jeune fille dans les bras de son fils elle le regarda. Elle savait, Lucius lui en avait parlé et elle regardait Hermione d'une manière désolée. Hermione, trop fatiguée de sa course en animagus ne le remarqua pas. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'elle se transformait, et en plus de ça l'atterrissage avait été douloureux pour sa cheville, elle était épuisée.**

**« Bonsoir maman » salua Drago « je monte, je reviens immédiatement » dit-il ne laissant pas le temps à la réponse, il monta les luxueux escaliers, pour s'engouffrer dans les étages. Il entrât finalement dans une vaste chambre décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Il déposa délicatement Hermione sur son grand lit à baldaquin et s'assit sur le bord. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.**

**« Je dois redescendre, je demanderais à mon père qu'il examine ta cheville, en attendant repose toi » termina-t-il. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et sortit. Hermione, bien que sa cheville la tiraillait, s'endormit presque instantanément. La transformation animagus était toujours très éprouvante pour quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté. Eprouvante et douloureuse…**

**Drago lui, redescendit donc au salon, tout le monde était là. Narcissa avait préparé des boissons pour tous.**

**« Tiens » Narcissa lui tendit une tasse de café bien fumante.**

**« Merci maman » murmura Drago encore légèrement déboussolé. « Bien, et maintenant ? » questionna-t-il.**

**« Et maintenant quoi ? » répondit Spencer. Narcissa tourna un regard venimeux vers lui. Elle n'aimait pas ce garçon, depuis qu'elle avait apprit par Lucius ce qu'il s'était passé avec Pansy, elle ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture. Drago posa une main apaisante sur le bras de sa mère, lui intimant de ne pas lui répondre.**

**« Maintenant, on attend » répondit alors Narcissa.**

**« J'imagine qu'ils ont réussi » murmura Pansy.**

**« J'imagine » répondit Blaise. Et le silence s'installa. Tous était perdus dans leur pensées, car bien qu'ils connaissaient tous leur destin, ils se posaient néanmoins des questions et a bien y réfléchir, ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qui les attendaient désormais. Voldemort était au pouvoir et cela allait changer bien des choses oui. Auraient-ils des privilèges ? Comment allait être la vie maintenant ? Nul ne pouvait le dire. Même Spencer paraissait réfléchir. En parlant de lui, il fendit le silence la question lui brûlant les lèvres.**

**« Que fait-elle ici au juste ? » il surprit d'ailleurs tout le monde. Drago tourna son visage vers lui.**

**« Ça ne te regarde pas » répondit simplement Drago.**

**« Ton père accepte les sang-de-bourbe sous son toit ? » continua Spencer.**

**« T'as rien comprit » répondit Drago d'un ton moqueur.**

**« Dis moi, depuis combien de temps tu te la tape ? Elle est bonne au moins ? » Sourit Spencer. Drago voulut se ruer dessus, mais Blaise l'en empêcha de justesse, Spencer s'était levé et faisait face au blond.**

**« Quoi ? J'ai tapé dans le mille ? Une sang-de-bourbe ! Et en plus Granger ! Je me doutais bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose… tu devrais avoir honte ! Coucher avec une né moldue devrait être puni sévèrement, je croyais pourtant que les Malefoy était une famille respectable, au contraire je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne ! Pour un peu, et vous passerez pour des traîtres a votre sang ! » Termina-t-il.**

**« TU PEUX BIEN PARLER TOI !! TU AS ESSAYE DE LA VIOLER ESPECE DE SALE PORC ! » Vociféra Drago.**

**« Traite moi encore une seul fois de porc, et tu vas comprendre ta douleur » menaçât Spencer.**

**« ASSEZ ! Jeune homme, je vous prierais de vous tenir correctement, vous êtes ici sous mon toit et je ne tolèrerais pas une minute de plus votre grossièreté ! » Gronda Narcissa en plantant ses yeux bleus électriques dans ceux de Spencer. Pansy, elle se faisait toute petite, assise sur le canapé, elle ne pipait mot.**

**« Bien madame, veuillez me pardonner, cela ne se reproduira plus » s'excusa Spencer en un dernier regard méprisant vers le jeune Malefoy. Ils s'assirent tout deux à l'opposé, jetant des regards noirs.**

**OoO **

**Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, la porte d'entrée claqua, et Lucius apparut alors au salon.**

**« toi, toi, toi et toi, dehors ! » les 4 Serpentard désignés sortirent rejoindre leurs parents au dehors, bientôt on pu voir entrer le père Bromes, le père Zabini et le père Parkinson a la suite de Lucius.**

**« Alors ? » s'impatienta Narcissa qui fut la seule à oser poser la question.**

**« On a réussi » murmura Lucius « Poudlard est à nous, le maître est définitivement au pouvoir de tout. Le ministère est sous contrôle, ainsi que la gazette, Gringott's, Ste Mangouste et maintenant Poudlard » expliqua posément Lucius. Drago remarqua le comportement de sa mère, elle n'approuvait pas, elle n'avait jamais approuvé, mais elle aimait son mari et elle ferait tout pour lui, accepterait tout et Drago le savait, alors elle se taisait. Lucius tourna alors soudainement son regard vers son fils et s'approcha.**

**« Tu as réussi ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Où est-elle ? »**

**« Dans ma chambre, elle dors et elle s'est certainement foulé la cheville, elle a besoin de soin » répondit Drago. Tout le monde dans la pièce regardait l'échange père fils avec curiosité en fronçant les sourcils. Tout le monde excepté Narcissa. **

**« Lucius, nous rentrons. Nous sommes exténués, et on a besoin de se reposer » fit alors le père Parkinson.**

**« Très bien, alors à demain a la réunion » répondit Lucius qui paraissait lui aussi fatigué. Sans mot, il monta à la chambre de son fils laissant Narcissa et Drago seuls. Néanmoins, avant qu'ils ne partent Drago rattrapa la petite troupe plus précisément Pansy.**

**« On se revoit dans une semaine à mon mariage » fit tristement Pansy. Drago l'attira à lui et la serrât aussi fort qu'il le put. Désormais, il ne pourrait plus la protéger comme à Poudlard et il la verrait de moins en moins. Drago savait que Spencer ferait le maximum pour qu'elle et lui se voient le moins souvent possible.**

**« Embrasse Hermione pour moi, et dis lui par la même occasion qu'elle est complètement folle ! » sourit Pansy a travers ses larmes. **

**« A bientôt » murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant, il referma la porte sur elle et rejoignit sa mère au salon. Celle-ci fondit sur lui comme l'éclair pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait attendu que tout le monde soit parti, il était de coutume chez les Sang purs d'adopter une attitude et ils ne pouvaient en aucuns cas braver les lois de l'impassibilité. Narcissa avait donc attendu patiemment pour pouvoir serrer son fils dans ses bras.**

**« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle. Drago soupira.**

**« Je ne l'ai pas voulut maman… je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne, elle sait tout je lui ai tout dit, c'est elle qui m'a suivi » annonça-t-il.**

**« Alors c'était vrai ? Ce que Spencer a dit tout à l'heure ? » Demanda-t-elle.**

**« Non… pas tout a fait. Je ne « saute » pas Hermione. Pas comme il le pense en tout cas » souffla-t-il. « Pour mettre mon plan a exécution, je l'ai attiré dans mon lit ça c'est vrai, mais notre relation a duré, je n'avait pas prévu tout ça et au dernier moment j'ai eu peur pour elle et je me suis rétracté » avoua-t-il la gorge serrée.**

**« Tu l'aime n'est ce pas ? » demanda alors Narcissa. Drago se figea. Son père lui avait posé la même question dans la cabane hurlante. Narcissa approcha son fils, et posa une main rassurante sur son bras.**

**« N'ai pas honte Drago… pas avec moi » murmura-t-elle. Il releva la tête, et regarda sa mère dans les yeux.**

**« Oui… je l'aime » souffla-t-il. Narcissa le prit dans ses bras. Lucius qui était juste derrière la porte du petit salon avait tout entendu. Il ferma les yeux, et soupira résigné, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfermer dans son bureau trop nerveux pour dormir maintenant.**

**OoO**

**Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, le soleil filtrait à travers le volet de l'immense chambre. Elle se redressa quelque peut sur ses oreillers et sentit alors un horrible tiraillement à sa cheville ! Elle retira les draps et s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'elle avait été soignée. Un bandage net et très précis entourait sa cheville mais elle souffrait encore atrocement. Elle remarqua alors que des béquilles avaient été posées à coté du lit, et que du linge propre était sur la commode accompagnés d'un mot. Elle se levât donc et s'approcha de la commode a l'aide des béquilles.**

_**J'ai pensé que vous voudriez vous doucher et vous changer à votre réveil… ce sont des affaires à moi, mais nous faisons plus ou moins la même taille, la salle de bain est sur votre droite. Bienvenue chez nous miss Granger.**_

_**Narcissa.**_

**Hermione s'exécuta donc et prit une douche, puis s'habilla. Elle devait se refaire le bandage, mais devrait certainement attendre Lucius pour ça. Elle prit donc les béquilles et sortit de la chambre. Elle avait une faim de loup et descendit les escaliers en quête de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle la trouvât enfin, elle ne rentrât pas tout de suite, des voix parvenaient de la porte mal fermée de la cuisine et Hermione put entendre une bribe de conversation.**

**« …te rends comptes des conséquence Cissa ! » persiflait Lucius.**

**« Oh je t'en prie ! Épargne moi tes principes de Sang pur ! Quel mal fait-il d'aimer une fille, Sang pur ou non ? » Pesta Narcissa qui visiblement ne se laissait pas faire, Hermione fut si surprise de cette réponse, qu'elle en tomba à la renverse. Evidemment cela alerta les deux Malefoy qui se précipitèrent au dehors. Hermione gisait à terre, ne pouvant se relever lorsqu'elle croisa le regard colérique de Lucius, elle rougit de honte et baissa la tête.**

**« Que faites vous miss Granger ? » questionna-t-il.**

**« Je… je… » Bafouilla-t-elle « je cherchais les cuisines et euh j'ai trébuché en arrivant » bredouilla-t-elle. Lucius remarqua alors son pied toujours aussi gonflé sans bandage et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha passant une main dans son dos et sous ses genoux, et la souleva. Hermione s'accrocha à lui et rougit de plus belle. Il l'assit sur la table de cuisine, faisant apparaître le nécessaire, puis il la soignât.**

**« Merci » murmura-t-elle. Lucius ne répondit pas, et sortit.**

**« Ne faites pas attention, il aboie beaucoup mais il ne mord pas » sourit chaleureusement Narcissa en lui rapportant ses béquilles. Hermione se sentie remise en confiance et s'assit avec Narcissa à table.**

**« Merci beaucoup pour les vêtements » remercia Hermione tandis qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner.**

**« Avec plaisir miss »**

**« S'il vous plaît, appeler moi Hermione madame »**

**« Dans ce cas appelle moi Narcissa » sourit-elle. Elle lui sourit en retour. Hermione aimai déjà fort bien Narcissa. Pourtant, à leur dernière rencontre elle lui avait semblée très froide, austère et surtout très hostile. Comme si elle avait lu en elle, Narcissa lui sourit.**

**« Lorsque tu es une sorcière avec une ascendance comme la mienne, il te faut te constituer un masque et une personnalité pour les yeux des autres. Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois et tu vas toi aussi devoir apprendre ça. Tu as beaucoup de chose à apprendre d'ailleurs… mais pour l'instant, laissons le temps à ta cheville de se remettre, on verra les formalités plus tard » termina Narcissa en souriant. « Et si tu veux savoir, Drago est en réunion avec le maître. Puisque tu es au courant de tout, il l'informe que tu es bel et bien là avec nous, de ton plein gré et tu devras certainement le rencontrer… »**

**« Quand ? » s'affola Hermione qui ne savait absolument pas quelle attitude adopter.**

**« Du calme… Drago te mettra en condition, et tu le verra après le mariage de Spencer et Pansy » répondit Narcissa.**

**OoO**

**Durant la journée, Narcissa fit visiter le manoir à la jeune fille. Hermione savait désormais qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en cette femme, elle respirait la tranquillité mais aussi le respect. Elle savait qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender. D'après ce qu'elle avait remarqué ce matin, même si il l'avait soignée, Lucius ne la portait pas dans son cœur et ne semblait pas très enclin à ce qu'elle réside chez eux. Quant aux autres mangemorts, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment cela allait se passer, sans parler de Voldemort. Elle avait énormément la trouille, et devrait très certainement se préparer à cet entretien. Elle était tout à fait consciente que ce qu'elle venait de faire engendrerait des choses qu'elle réalisait à peine, telle que la marque des ténèbres ou encore les batailles… au final elle retournât dans la chambre de Drago. Celui-ci rentrât un peu avant le dîner.**

**« Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.**

**« Mieux, je n'ai presque plus mal, merci » répondit-elle.**

**« Très bien, demain tu n'aura plus rien, il ne nous reste qu'une semaine, je pourrais commencer le conditionnement dés demain » dit-il.**

**« Conditionnement ? » s'étonna-t-elle.**

**« Oui, il le faut. Tu dois te préparer à affronter le maître, tu dois apprendre à comment te comporter, comment te tenir, les propos à éviter, sans parler de l'entraînement au combat » expliqua-t-il.**

**« Au combat ? Je n'ai pas… » Commença-t-elle.**

**« Si tu en aura besoin fais moi confiance. Sais tu résister a l'endoloris ? Ou encore a l'imperium ? Pratique tu l'occlumencie ? » Hermione ne comprenait pas ce comportement. **

**« Je pratique l'occlumencie à la perfection, je te remercie. Pour le reste comment veux tu faire ? Je veux dire, personne ne peut résister à ces deux sortilèges. »**

**« Ça c'est ce que tu crois »**

**« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Drago ? » s'exclama-t-elle. Il paraissait énervé, anxieux.**

**« Il ne m'arrive rien du tout, seulement tu vas devoir apprendre leçon numéro un, ne jamais, jamais montrer ses sentiments en présence d'autres mangemorts et encore moins devant le maître. Tu as choisi Hermione, il te faudra te plier au règlement ou tu t'en va » termina-t-il.**

**« Très bien comme tu veux » marmonna-t-elle confuse.**

**« Le dîner est bientôt servit, nous t'attendons » et il sortit sans un mot de plus. Hermione s'exécuta et descendit dîner. Avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, elle se souvint des paroles de Drago, et se constitua un masque d'impassibilité. Le fait est qu'elle n'avait déjà plus besoin de béquilles, elle boitait encore un peu, mais était parfaitement capable de supporter le poids de son corps sur sa cheville. Et elle entrât le plus dignement possible. La table était dressée pour 4 personnes, elle en face de Drago, Narcissa sur sa gauche en bout de table, face a Lucius sur la droite d'Hermione, en bout de table lui aussi. Lucius la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit assise, et le repas fut servit.**

**« Et bien miss Granger, il me semble que votre cheville est rétablie » lui dit alors Lucius sans émotion particulière dans la voix.**

**« Pas encore totalement, mais demain ça sera de l'histoire ancienne. A propos, Mr Malefoy, merci » répondit Hermione voulant rendre sa voix neutre de sentiments, il parut étonné et regarda son fils, qui lui regardait Hermione d'une manière indéchiffrable. Quant à elle, elle s'appliquait à manger son dîner et de les ignorer mais s'en fut trop.**

**« Pardonnez moi, j'ai un bouton sur le nez ? » demanda-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les perles grises de Malefoy senior.**

**« Vous attrapez bien d'assurance miss » remarqua Lucius.**

**« Je m'efforce tout simplement d'être bonne élève et de mettre a exécution les recommandations faites par votre fils ! Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller, en ce qui est d'impassibilités je suis très douée pour ça » siffla Hermione, clouant le bec de toute la famille. Et le repas se termina dans le silence le plus total.**

**OoO**

**« Impero ! » Hermione serra les dent et tenta de se concentrer sur son objectif, a savoir : résister au sortilège. « Prends cette lance » ordonna Drago. Elle ne voulait pas, non elle ne voulait pas, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle elle ne pouvait contrôler son corps. Finalement elle ne put résister bien longtemps et céda. Drago cessa le sort.**

**« Concentre toi ! » pesta-t-il. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Hermione était arrivée au manoir et bientôt une semaine que Drago l'entrain tait au combat, lui dictait la marche à suivre pour son entretien avec Voldemort, le tout sans la ménager de quelque manière que ce soit ! Depuis bientôt une semaine il était devenu comme un bourreau et elle en avait assez ! Il ne la touchait plus, ne l'embrassait plus, rien ! C'est a peine si il dormait avec elle. Elle l'avait suivit pour lui et maintenant lui l'ignorait ! **

**« Bon ok, on change attrape ta baguette, je veux un duel » lui dit Drago exaspéré. Ils commencèrent à se battre sans aucune formalité, avec acharnement. Si bien qu'on aurait pu croire a un vrai combat, tant la violence des sors était terrible ! Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il lui demandait d'exécuter un sort, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre et lui refusait. C'était ça la raison de leur discorde ! Le simple fait qu'elle ne veuille pas utiliser ce sort le rendait fou de rage !**

**« T'es molle ! » provoqua-t-il alors que la colère d'Hermione montait d'un cran. « C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? » se moqua-t-il. Soudain, Hermione baissa sa baguette.**

**« Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui Drago voila 8 heures d'affilées qu'on s'entraîne demain Pansy se marie on doit se lever tôt j'ai pas encore mangé, je suis épuisée j'en ai assez » dit-elle d'une voix las et fatiguée. Depuis le matin elle s'entraînait dans cette salle conçue pour ça.**

**« C'est moi qui décide quand c'est terminé, on continue ! » dit-il rageur.**

**« J'ai dit non ! » dit-elle en se retournant. Se fut une erreur lorsqu'elle se sentit placarder face contre le mur, la main dans le dos baguette sur son visage.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que t'es ici pour jouer ? Tu crois qu'on te fera des cadeaux dehors ? »**

**« Lâche moi, tu me fais mal »**

**« J'EN AI RIEN À CIRER ! » hurla-t-il en resserrant sa prise. « Tu as choisis Hermione, dois je te le rappeler ? Tu refuses de te battre, tu ne fais que te défendre ! Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer dehors ? Tu devras lutter pour ta vie ! Et crois moi ce n'est pas tes talents de défenses lamentables qui te sauveront ta peau ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenue de rester… ta place n'est pas ici, être un mangemort n'est pas fait pour les faibles ! Tu as choisi de jouer dans la cour des grands alors assume et arrête de faire ta damoiselle en détresse tu es pitoyable ! Bats toi et sois digne d'être dans notre camp ! Je ne te sauverais pas la peau tout le temps ! » Termina-t-il en l'éjectant à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle tombât par terre et se cogna violement la tête, mais se releva. D'abords titubant, mais elle dut bien vite reprendre ses esprits car Drago l'attaquait déjà ! Mais rien a faire, Hermione n'arrivait pas à attaquer. Elle se défendait contre tout les sort qu'il lui jetait mais elle ne lançait aucun sort d'attaque. Si Drago était si brutal avec elle c'était pour son bien, pour l'endurcir pourtant dieu seul sait combien il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et combien son cœur se serrait a chaque blessure qu'il lui infligeait au cours de ces entraînements, mais elle devait comprendre ce qui l'attendait. Voyant que rien ne fonctionnait il décida d'abattre sa dernière carte jouable alors qu'il l'avait envoyée encore au tapis. **

**« Lève toi ! » dit-il. Hermione se releva avec peine, elle était courbaturée avait très mal a la tête, dans tout ses membres d'ailleurs… combien de doloris avait-elle subi aujourd'hui ? Et le poing qu'elle s'était prise à l'œil alors qu'il l'entraînait au combat à mains nues ? « Tu fait vraiment peine a voir… pour un peu j'aurais presque pitié » cracha-t-il. « Tu veux jouer à la grande mais tu n'es rien ! C'est ton frère tient qui doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! » Hermione releva vivement la tête. Elle qui était déjà en colère, l'évocation de Wil ne lui annonçait rien de bon.**

**« Oh… aurais-je touché un point sensible ? » se moqua-t-il.**

**« Ne me parle pas de Wil » tonna-t-elle.**

**« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter l'expelliarmus ? » Continua-t-il de se moquer espérant que cette fois ça marche. « A moins que peut être est ce de famille d'être aussi peureux ? Vous étiez tous comme ça chez les Granger ? » Ça ne loupa pas.**

**« SECTUMSEMPRA ! » hurla-t-elle. Le vrai entraînement pouvait commencer songea-t-il. Il évita le sort de peu. Et elle continua à l'attaquer, et lui de même, c'était un vrai combat à armes égales. Drago craignait tout de même d'avoir été trop loin cette fois. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus et lançait sors sur sors l'attaquant inlassablement. Elle avait le visage défiguré par la rage et la fatigue aussi. La semaine qu'elle venait de passer avait été extrêmement dure pour elle et il en avait bien conscience, mais il fallait qu'elle passe par cette étape. Au final, Drago s'immobilisa et Hermione a l'apothéose de sa colère lui hurla le sort qui lui faisait tant horreur et qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais prononcer.**

**« ENDOLORIS ! » Drago ne vit pas venir le coup et se retrouva par terre convulsant. Elle y avait mis une telle force qu'il n'arrivait pas à y résister. Sortant de sa transe Hermione se rendit compte de son geste et cessa le sort, accourant auprès du jeune homme.**

**« Drago ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Le blond s'assit difficilement après ce qu'il venait de recevoir…**

**« Je suis désolée, pardon je me suis laissée emporter par la colère…je… » Elle voulut le toucher mais n'était plus sur de rien avec lui et au dernier moment réprima son geste mais par contre les larmes qu'elles contenait depuis une semaine elles, sortirent. Drago voyant cela sentit son cœur se serrer. Il l'attira à lui et la serrât aussi fort que possible. Ne sachant plus quoi, désorientée la jeune fille fondit en larme et sanglotât. Elle pleurait tellement, qu'elle croyait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait plus. **

**« Félicitation Hermione, tu as réussi ton entraînement. Pardonne moi, j'ai été vraiment odieux avec toi mais il le fallait, il fallait que tu comprennes » dit-il alors qu'ils étaient toujours par terre et qu'il la berçait. « Un mangemort n'a aucune pitié et personne n'en aura jamais avec toi au moins maintenant, tu sais ce qui t'attend dehors » dit-il alors que ses sanglots se calmaient. Il la dégagea et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il lui avait interdit de soigner ses petites blessures superficielles, et elle grimaça de douleur.**

**« Pardonne moi… c'est la première et la dernière fois que je me conduis comme ça envers toi, mais il le fallait, tu comprends ? » elle hocha la tête « je vais te soigner tout ça » murmura-t-il en essuyant ses larmes. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses pleurs recommencèrent. Elle croyait vraiment qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, elle y avait vraiment cru. Au final, Drago la souleva et la mena à sa chambre où ils seraient tranquilles pour discuter et il pourrait la soigner. **

**« Voila… demain tout sera partit. Repose toi Hermione, tu en as besoin » lui dit-il. Il posa un baiser sur son front et voulut se lever mais elle le retint par le poignet.**

**« Reste » murmura-t-elle. Drago n'aurait pu refuser, pas après l'enfer qu'il venait de lui faire vivre, il l'avait délaissée, presque rejetée pour justement arriver à un résultat. Il avait réussi à la former en une seule semaine à peine ! Et elle en connaissait maintenant déjà un rayon. Alors il se coucha à ses cotés, l'enlaçât par la taille et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Arriva ce qui arriva cette nuit là, il lui fit l'amour comme jamais, et lorsqu'elle se posa dans son bras après avoir été rassurée () Hermione se sentait bien. Drago lui, était constamment prit de doutes. Il venait de créer une mangemort. Demain Pansy se mariait, et le surlendemain, Hermione rencontrait le maître et il appréhendait. Il la regarda dormir, il adorait la regarder dormir. Oh que oui il l'aimait, il en était même fou ! Décrétant que la semaine et surtout la dernière soirée avait été longue et éprouvante il se coucha à ses cotés, sombrant dans les bras de Morphée.**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Verdict? Pas grand chose a dire, si ce n'est review! ca fait toujours plaisir :-D

j'vous embrasse

Jess


	18. Ch17 Une nouvelle vie

Hello! Me voici donc avec le chap 17! la rencontre tant attendue... J'espère que ce chap vous plaîra, il a été assez dur a écrire, donc j'espère m'en être sortie D Bonne lecture

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

**MM:** Voui je sais je n'avais pas activé l'option! Mtnt en effet tu peux mettre plein de reviews xD pour la rencontre j'espère que ce chpitre sera a la hauteur de tes espérances!

**elodie: **Argh... il n'y aura pas de revirement de situation désolé... je sais qu'elle renonce a toutes ses convictions et morales, et je sais aussi que son frère ne doit pas être fier d'elle, mais non elle restera et ce chapitre te le confirmera... pour Ron et Pansy c'est un secret bien gardé :-D

**sarah, une lectrice de DM/HG: **olala comme ta review me fait plaisir t'imagine pas D je suis désolée, je ne suis inscrite sur ce site que depuis quelques semaines et je ne connais pas encore tout le fonctionnement... mais je m'étonnais quand même de ne pas recevoir de review anonymes, alors j'ai farfouiller dans mon compte et j'ai trouvé xD je te remercie de tout tes gentils compliment, ca me fait très plaisir mais je suis loin d'égaler JK Rowling lol pour le mariage tu t'apercevras qu'il n'y aura aucunes échappatoires malheureusement... cette fic n'est pas faites pour être joyeuse, contrairement a ce que je fais d'habitude lol c'est un grand défi pour moi! Voila, encore merci pour tout

**Nana-Yume: **lol merci bcp ca me fait très plaisir chui contente que tu aimes ce que je fais!

* * *

**Le lendemain dans la matinée, c'est une Hermione et une Narcissa en robe de soirée, et un Drago et un Lucius en smoking qui transplannèrent direction le manoir Bromes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la salle était bondée de monde ! Comme Hermione avait put le remarquer dans le manoir Malefoy, il y avait ici aussi une salle de réception. En avançant au bras de Drago, Hermione jetait un œil alentour d'elle… elle put apercevoir une scène avec un orchestre, le buffet a gauche ainsi que le bar à droite. Pour le moment, seules les chaises disposées en deux rangées séparées comblaient la salle. Chaises qui disparaîtraient sûrement après la prononciation des vœux. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux places de devant, et s'assirent. Hermione n'était pas apeurée, bien loin de là mais les regards que certains mangemorts lui lançaient n'étaient pas pour la rassurer non plus, ce soir elle se jura de se faire le plus discrète possible, pour se faire remarquer le moins possible. Drago remarquant son trouble, lui fit une pression sur la main et se pencha à son oreille.**

**« Ne crains rien, tant que tu es avec moi et mes parents personne ne bougera » dit-il. **

**« Je ne crains pas » répondit-elle. Drago leva les yeux et rencontrât le regard de sa tante Bellatrix qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait.**

**« Quoi qu'il en soit, restes avec moi constamment ce soir c'est d'accords ? Si pas avec moi, avec ma mère » dit-il en reposant son regard sur elle. Hermione hocha la tête. Hermione put alors voir Spencer entrer dans la salle fier comme un paon, tel un conquérant il avançait sourire aux lèvres, saluant ses invités d'un signe de tête. Elle put voir avec mépris comment il léchait les bottes de ceux qui allaient devenir ses beaux parents. Ici tout le monde était pareil, Hermione comprenait maintenant tout le sens des paroles de Narcissa à son arrivée 'un masque d'impassibilité' personne ne souriait, et au contraire tout le monde adoptait une posture droite et humble ne laissant paraître aucunes expressions sur le visage.**

**« On se croirais à un enterrement » songea Hermione avec ironie. Spencer se plaçât donc devant l'autel ou un homme en noir attendait patiemment ça devait être le mage qui les mariaient. Son regard rencontrât alors celui d'Hermione et il sourit de toute sa splendeur ! Si elle avait put elle lui aurait sauté à la gorge ! Elle le savait si Drago était venu aujourd'hui c'est en grosse partie pour Pansy mais surtout par obligation ! Lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose d'aussi important dans le cercle des mangemorts, tout le monde était convié sans exception et elle en était sur, il y avait très certainement des gens dans l'assistance dont Spencer n'en soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Ils patientèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure, le temps que tout le monde finisse d'arriver et que le calme soit revenu. Le silence s'abattis alors sur la salle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Pansy en robe blanche, un voile cachant son visage, accrochée au bras de son père. Elle avait la tête basse et Drago aurait juré voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Rien, aucune musique ne fut jouée et ils avancèrent tout deux dans l'allée centrale. On aurait plutôt dit que Pansy s'en allait à la guillotine et non à son propre mariage. Son père l'abandonna à son futur mari, et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. **

**Pas de témoin, rien ne ressemblait à un mariage dans ce mariage. Ce fut bref et très court. Ils prononcèrent les vœux, scellèrent leurs baguettes et s'échangèrent les alliances. Ensuite avec une douceur qu'Hermione soupçonnait d'être feinte dû à la présence de ses 'beaux parents' Spencer releva le voile de sa 'femme' et l'embrassa. Des applaudissements, et cela s'arrêtait là. Les chaises disparurent, remplacées par des tables et tout le monde s'installa pour manger.**

**Au cours de la soirée Drago n'avait quitté Hermione sous aucuns prétextes. Ils avaient dansés plusieurs valse et slows. Il s'était juste accordé une danse avec la mariée qui tentait de faire bonne figure. Hermione ne pouvait qu'être admirative devant Pansy. Cette jeune fille faisait preuve d'un tel courage que la Gryffondor se demandait encore comment il se faisait qu'elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard ! elle trouvait encore la force de sourire, dansait avec qui le lui demandait sans broncher, restait présente autant qu'elle le pouvait auprès de ses invités… c'était complètement inouï ! Hermione n'en revenait pas. Alors qu'elle regardait Drago danser avec Pansy, Hermione sursauta lorsqu'on s'adressa à elle.**

**« Et bien miss Granger d'après les dires de mon fils il semblerait que vous danseriez la valse à la perfection » déballa Lucius qui se tenait devant elle.**

**« Euh… je me débrouille en effet » répondit Hermione.**

**« Très bien, alors testons cela, puis je ? » demanda-t-il s'inclinant légèrement en tendant sa main. Hermione était très déstabilisée, mais n'en montrât rien. Ne pouvant refuser elle accepta l'invitation et Lucius l'entraînât sur la piste. Hermione dut reconnaître qu'il dansait fort bien. Elle savait désormais d'où tenait Drago.**

**« Alors miss vous êtes prête ? » demanda Lucius alors qu'ils tournoyaient.**

**« Oui tout a fait »**

**« Vous allez sauter le pas ce soir alors ? » susurra-t-il.**

**« En effet oui. Cela vous surprends ? Vous pensiez que je ne tiendrais pas à l'entraînement ? » Demanda-t-elle sans aucuns détour.**

**« Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre miss… mais si mon fils vous fait confiance ainsi que le maître, alors vous aurez la mienne… nous verrons ce qu'il adviendra de vous devant le Lord ce soir » termina-t-il.**

**« Oui, nous verrons » renchérit-elle ne perdant pas son sang froid.**

**OoO**

**Bien loin de ce manoir et de sa soirée festive, dans une maison en état de propreté plus que douteux, une petite bande était attablée autour d'une table avec quelques adultes et attendaient patiemment le retour des éclaireurs.**

**« Arrête de pianoter de tes doigts tu m'énerves ! » pesta Ginny.**

**« Désolé » s'excusa Ron.**

**« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ?! » s'emporta soudain Harry.**

**« Calme toi il ne sert à rien de t'énerver Harry » soupira Remus.**

**« T'en a de bonnes toi ! » répliqua-t-il, Remus soupira encore, Harry se calma…**

**« Excuse moi Remus… je n'en ai pas après toi mais je déteste me sentir impuissant » se justifia Harry.**

**« Je le sais, mais nous n'avons plus le choix maintenant » répondit Remus. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma et bientôt deux têtes rousses entrèrent dans la cuisine faisant pousser des soupirs de soulagement à tout le monde.**

**« Alors comment ça se passe dehors ? » questionna Harry de but en blanc.**

**« Mal… nous avons apprit qu'en une semaine a peine Voldemort à changé au moins une cinquantaine de décret » commença Fred déconfit.**

**« Et ce n'est pas le pire » renchérit George. « Les rafles de moldus et de 'Sang-de-Bourbe' on commencées… un camp a été créé et ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série si tu veux mon avis » dit-il. Harry serra les poings.**

**« Nous avons également découvert que la gazette et Ste Mangouste sont également tombées, toute l'Angleterre sorcière est a la merci de Voldemort, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'en prenne au monde moldu complètement » poursuivit Fred en s'asseyant.**

**« Est-ce que vous savez qui dirige quoi ? » demanda Harry.**

**« Oui, Macnair ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle père sont à la direction de Ste Mangouste. Pour la gazette, c'est ombrage » annonça George.**

**« Ombrage ?! » s'indigna Ginny.**

**« Oui petite sœur elle-même » répondit Fred.**

**« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Alors on doit rester là, les bras croisés et ne rien faire ? » S'énerva Harry. « Et Rogue ? Il est passé où Rogue encore une fois ? En mission comme toujours ? » Cracha-t-il.**

**« Oui il est en mission » répondit Remus lassé de le voir s'emporter pour un rien.**

**« En mission mes fesses oui ! Quand comprendrez vous que Rogue n'est rien d'autre qu'un traître ? » S'égosilla Harry.**

**« Tu n'as aucunes preuves de ce que tu avances Harry » répondit alors Arthur qui n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à présent.**

**« Et vous alors ? Avez-vous une seule preuve de sa loyauté ? Comment être sur qu'il ne nous trahi pas ? Pouvons nous vraiment lui accorder notre confiance ? » S'époumona-t-il.**

**« Oui, nous le pouvons » tout le monde leva les yeux et Harry se retournât. « Je comprends tes angoisses et ta frustration Harry mais tu dois faire preuve de patience… le rôle de Severus est très important et très compromettant »**

**« Professeur sauf votre respect je ne le vois jamais ici au QG… lorsqu'il s'adresse à nous il nous parle comme de la vermine, il nous méprise alors pardonnez moi mais je ne peux me résoudre a lui faire confiance » s'entêta Harry.**

**« Pourtant tu le devras » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique. « Si tu veux tout savoir Severus est en mission et cette fois il ne pouvait se dérober, il est au mariage de miss Parkinson » annonça le directeur. Ron releva vivement la tête.**

**« C'était aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Oui » répondit calmement Dumbledore. Ron tournât la tête pour masquer son trouble et sa peine. Sans détour, Ginny assise à ses cotés, entre lui et Harry a vrai dire, lui prit la main. Il la regardât et sourit doucement il l'attirât a lui et lui embrassa affectueusement le front.**

**« Professeur » commença Ron « j'aurais une question… est ce vrai ce que Rogue nous a dit ? » demanda-t-il « au sujet d'Hermione… elle est… » Ron ne pouvait achever sa phrase tant cette idée lui paraissait invraisemblable. Les traits de Harry se durcirent et ceux des autres se tendirent. Ron venait de mettre le sujet sur la table il fallait bien en parler un jour ou l'autre. Dumbledore soupira et s'assit.**

**« J'en ai bien peur Ron » répondit-il perdu.**

**« Alors il faut changer de QG » fit Harry d'un ton cassant.**

**« Pourquoi ? » s'étrangla Fred.**

**« Dois je te rappeler que si Hermione est bien devenue l'une d'entre eux, elle connais toujours l'endroit de la maison et elle sait beaucoup de chose sur nous également ! » pesta Harry.**

**« Harry a raison, même si Grimmaurd 12 est gardé par le sortilège de fidelitas nous ne pouvons prendre le risque » renchérit Dumbledore « mais le problème est qu'il faudra nous trouver un autre endroit et ça ne sera pas chose facile » continua-t-il.**

**« Hermione ne nous dénoncera pas » fit Ginny avec conviction.**

**« Comment peux tu encore la défendre après ce qu'elle nous à fait ?! » aboya Harry.**

**« Et qui te dis que Drago ne l'a pas enlevée ? Qui te dis qu'elle est encore vivante ? » S'emporta a son tour Ginny perdant son calme.**

**« Rogue le dit ! » Vociféra Harry.**

**« Il l'a aperçue au détour d'un couloir et d'après ce qu'il nous a dit elle paraissait en sale état ! On ne sait encore rien, alors ne te prononce pas ! Elle ne nous trahira pas j'en suis certaine ! » Tonna-t-elle Harry détourna la tête ne pouvant pas répondre à cela et se contentât de croiser les bras de frustration.**

**« Allons mes enfants… » Commença Molly, mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit encore avec grand fracas cette fois. Ils entendirent la voix de Bill hurler.**

**« VENEZ VITE J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! » hurla-t-il. Ils accoururent dans le vestibule et furent horrifié par le spectacle. Bill ne tenant plus fort sur ses jambes tentait vainement de tenir équilibre alors qu'il paraissait sérieusement blessé, il portait un corps ensanglanté dans ses bras.**

**Remus se précipita sur lui pour l'alléger de son fardeau, il ne lui en fallut pas plus il s'écroula assis se tenant la jambe.**

**« Elle respire encore… sa maison a été attaqué son père est mort et … Neville a été embarqué » souffla Bill. Ginny plaqua alors une main sur sa bouche.**

**« Luna ! » souffla-t-elle en reconnaissant la chevelure longue, et blonde de la jeune Serdaigle. **

**« Remus monte là à l'étage, je vais chercher des linges et de l'eau à la salle de bain » dicta Molly. Remus s'exécuta.**

**« Comment on va la soigner ? » s'exclama Ron. Tous se tournèrent sur Ginny elle rougit.**

**« Je… je n'ai que quelques bases, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose » bredouilla-t-elle.**

**« Mais le peu que tu puisse lui faire lui fera du bien ! En attendant nous allons essayer de retrouver Poppy pour qu'elle la soigne » répondit Arthur.**

**« Inutile de chercher après mme Pomfresh, je sais où la trouver je reviens » fit Dumbledore en disparaissant. En attendant Ginny monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et entrât dans la chambre où sa mère s'affairait déjà auprès de la jeune fille blessée. Se souvenant des livres qu'elle avait lu, elle apportât les premiers secours a son amie, et ne pouvait que la tenir éveillée en attendant l'infirmière. Luna était vraiment très mal en point elle gémissait de douleur a chacune de ses respirations.**

**« Luna… Luna ma belle, est ce que tu m'entend ? » Demanda Ginny en lui caressant les cheveux. Celle-ci la regarda.**

**« Gi… Ginny…. »**

**« Chut mme Pomfresh va arriver on va te sortir de là je te le promet » disait Ginny alors que Luna déglutissait difficilement, ils ne l'avaient vraiment pas raté.**

**« Bl… »**

**« Quoi ? » demanda Ginny ne comprenant pas.**

**« Blaise… » Redit-elle.**

**« Chut… ça va aller » **

**OoO**

**Lorsque l'infirmière descendit c'était la consternation dans la cuisine.**

**« Mme Pomfresh, comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Ron.**

**« J'ai bon espoir qu'elle s'en sorte, elle avait une fracture du crâne ainsi que du bras et de la jambe, des côtes cassées et un poumons perforé. J'ai fait de mon mieux » répondit-elle fatiguée.**

**« Neville…. » Réalisa soudain Ginny les yeux grands ouverts. « Bill que c'est-il passé ? »**

**« J'étais en train de rentrer pour le Square lorsque je l'ai vue étendue dans une ruelle. Elle c'était cachée avec chez son père, Neville et la grand-mère de Neville, mais les mangemorts ont attaqués. Son père est mort ainsi que la grand-mère. Elle et Neville se sont battus, mais Neville s'est fait prendre, il lui a crié de s'enfuir, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. » Raconta Bill « elle a eu la force de transplanner au chemin de travers et je l'ai trouvée dans cet état. Elle a eu du mal a m'expliquer mais dans l'ensemble c'est comme ça que ça c'est passé »**

**« Pourquoi ils ont tué les autres et pas Neville ? » questionna Harry perplexe.**

**« Parce qu'il le cherchait… c'était Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait commandité la rafle » répondit Bill tandis que Pom-Pom soignait ses blessures. Le silence s'installa dans la cuisine, la vie tournait au vrai cauchemar pour les membres de l'ordre et il fallait absolument faire quelque chose et vite !**

**OoO**

**« Hermione, c'est l'heure, on doit s'éclipser » Drago venait de chuchoter dans l'oreille de sa compagne. Celle-ci le regarda, et hocha la tête.**

**« Bonne chance » murmura Narcissa qui elle restait, alors que Drago, Lucius et Hermione s'étaient levés. Hermione mit alors sa cape sur ses épaules, et suivit docilement Drago à l'extérieur. Une fois fait, ils transplannèrent, et elle se retrouva avec stupéfaction devant les grilles de Poudlard. Trop fier de lui, Voldemort en avait fait son sanctuaire et désormais tout se passait là bas. Hermione se rendit bien vite compte qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls conviés. Elle remarqua au loin des autres mangemorts qui avançaient vers les portes du château. Son estomac se tordit et même si elle faisait tout pour paraître calme et détendue, Drago pouvait sentir sa nervosité.**

**« Détend toi tout se passera bien… n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, ne regarde pas le maître si il ne te le demande pas, incline toi et reste inclinée tant qu'il ne te dit pas de te relever, et petite astuce que personne ne doit savoir à part toi et moi, bloque ton esprit et correctement » murmura Drago. Hermione fut surprise de cette dernière phrase mais n'en dit rien se contentant d'acquiescer. De toute façon elle en avait déjà l'intention. Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée.**

**« Miss Granger, rester dehors quelques minutes, on vous fera appeler » lui dit alors Lucius. Hermione s'arrêta et regarda les deux hommes entrer dans la grande salle. Regardant autour d'elle Hermione pouvait constater qu'il avait tout laissé tel quel, tout était encore a sa place comme si n'avait jamais eu lieu la bataille de la semaine dernière… et pourtant une atmosphère ténébreuse et presque malsaine planait, elle en frissonna. Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Que penserait son frère et ses parents ? Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle avait tout perdu et se raccrochait maintenant à ce qu'elle avait toujours combattus : le mal. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela les paroles de Drago lors de leur première 'vrai' nuit ensemble. **

**« Il n'y a pas de bien, ni de mal Hermione, juste le pouvoir… faisons en sortes de rester en accords toi et moi, et lorsque le moment sera venu, adviendra ce qu'il adviendra… » Avait-il dit. Le moment était venu. Elle avait choisi sa voie… pourtant, elle avait été claire sur le sujet cette nuit là, elle le lui avait dit qu'elle ne se détournerait pas des siens. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle n'eu pas plus le temps à la réflexion, que la porte face à elle grinçât.**

**« Entre » cracha un homme d'une imposante carrure. Hermione ne se le fit pas répéter et entrât d'un pas peu sur, mais confiant. Elle avait fait ça pour Drago, ses amis l'avaient laissée tomber. Elle se stoppa tandis que l'homme refermait derrière elle. Elle aperçut, au fond de la salle là où se trouvait la table des professeurs auparavant, un trône. Comme les rois dans les comptes de fées. Elle n'osa pas croiser le regard du Lord immédiatement, il fallait qu'elle attende qu'il le lui dise. Ensuite, elle s'aperçut que de part et d'autre d'elle se tenait deux rangées de mangemort dont elle ne connaissait pour la plupart pas l'identité. Elle put néanmoins voir très distinctement Bellatrix Lestrange, en bout de file prêt du trône le regard lançant des éclairs à la jeune fille, Lucius et Drago étaient en face. Hermione s'aperçut sans aucune surprise, le professeur Rogue qui la regardait d'une étrange façon.**

**« Approche » fit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. Hermione s'exécuta, et s'approcha jusqu'à arriver aux pieds du mage, un peu en retrait, elle mis un genoux par terre et le salua.**

**« Bonsoir Messire… » Murmura Hermione, mais il faisait tellement calme que ce fut un murmure audible pour tous. Drago se pinçât la lèvre. Bellatrix ouvrit grands ses yeux d'indignation.**

**« On dit 'Maître' ! Espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Gronda-t-elle.**

**« ASSEZ ! » siffla Voldemort, ce qui fit taire la Lestrange instantanément. « Aurais-je demandé ton avis sur quoi que ce soit, là tout de suite Bella ? » demanda Voldemort de sa voix toujours aussi doucereuse.**

**« Non mon maître » bredouilla Bella en baissant les yeux.**

**« Alors silence ! Miss Granger vous pouvez vous lever jeune fille » continua-t-il les doigts croisés en la regardant. « Regardez moi » Hermione releva la tête et dû user de tout son sang froid pour ne pas reculer de surprise mais surtout de dégoût. Cet homme n'avait plus rien d'humain ! comme une bête mal nourrie, il était aussi maigre qu'un clou, n'avait plus aucun cheveux, son teint était encore plus livide que celui d'un mort, il n'avait plus de nez, juste deux fentes pour respirer, tel un serpent et ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant de pouvoir et de supériorité. Néanmoins, elle n'en fit rien, et il se contentât de la fixer. Elle se doutait bien qu'il tentait de forcer l'entrée de son esprit, mais elle ne déchanta pas, et ne bougea pas.**

**« Bien… » Fit-il au bout d'un moment « tu es donc l'amie de Potter c'est bien ça ? » Demanda-t-il.**

**« Était Messire » rectifia Hermione. Voldemort sourit.**

**« Voyez vous ça … et vous êtes venue de votre plein gré ? »**

**« Oui Messire » **

**« Et pour quelle raison ? » Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle ne pouvait dévoiler la vraie raison de son changement de camp à savoir, pour Drago. Ni qu'elle était au courant de la 'mission' de ce dernier, elle décida de mentir du moins en partie.**

**« Parce que je n'avais plus aucunes attaches dans l'ordre du phoenix, mes amis m'ont tournés le dos, je n'ai plus de famille, pour quelle raison me battrais-je pour une cause qui n'est plus la mienne ? » répondit Hermione le plus naturellement possible. Voldemort garda le silence, la scrutant de ses yeux tandis que les autres et surtout Drago et Lucius la regardait elle. Hermione fut si mal à l'aise qu'elle se sentit obligée de baisser le regard, ce qu'elle fit. Voldemort parut satisfait de ce geste, et il demanda.**

**« Alors pour quelle cause vous battez vous maintenant ? Miss Granger ? » Hermione releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. **

**« Pour la victoire Messire » répondit-elle. Voldemort sourit encore et se leva cette fois de son trône et se dirigea vers elle. Il se mit à lui tourner autour tel un rapace tandis qu'Hermione gardait son regard fixe sur le trône à présent vide.**

**« Seriez vous prête a faire ce que je vous demanderais ? Tout ce que je vous demanderais ? » Demanda-t-il.**

**« Oui » souffla-t-elle.**

**« Accepteriez vous de porter la marque des ténèbres ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Seriez vous prête a tuer pour moi ? » Hermione hésita une seconde.**

**« Oui » finit-elle par souffler. Voldemort approcha alors son semblant de bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille.**

**« Vous seriez prête à vous marier à un sang pur, même si vous ne l'aimez pas ? Il le faudra, vous n'êtes qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe a qui j'accorde ma grâce… mais pour effacer en partie l'affront immonde que je fais aux sangs purs, il vous faudra vous lier a l'un d'eux, seriez vous prête a renoncer a toutes vos anciennes convictions, et entrer dans cette vie de ténèbres ? » Termina-t-il. Drago la regardait, priant de tout son cœur qu'elle ne flanche pas.**

**« Oui » répondit-elle. Sans laisser le temps de quoi que ce soit, Voldemort lui attrapa violement le bras et lui releva sa manche, pointant sa baguette dessus. Il murmura dans une langue qu'Hermione reconnu comme la langue des serpents, et son bras se mit à reluire d'une lumière verte qui aveugla tout le monde. Bientôt, elle sentit tout son avant bras lui brûler d'une telle atrocité, qu'elle en tomba a genoux, mordant ses joues pour ne pas hurler ! Ce manège dura ce qui semblât à Hermione une éternité avant que cela ne cesse. Il la lâcha, et elle retomba ses deux mains a plats sur le sol. Il ne s'en préoccupa plus et se tourna vers l'assistance.**

**« Qui ? Qui voudrait d'elle comme femme ? Décidez vous, maintenant ! On a plus de temps à perdre » fit-il. Hermione leva péniblement la tête. Horrifiée à l'idée d'être mariée à un autre mangemort, son cœur s'emballa. Elle avait mal a son avant bras et en avait même des hauts le cœur. Elle vit avec grand soulagement, Drago s'avancer vers le Lord sans un regard pour elle.**

**« Moi mon maître… je me marierai a Granger si il le faut » dit-il. Voldemort le regarda de toute sa hauteur et sourit.**

**« Après tout, c'est grâce à toi, je te dois bien ça » dit-il. « Très bien, au plus tôt c'est au mieux c'est, demain a 10 heures chez tes parents, vous pouvez disposer » termina Voldemort. N'attendant personne, Hermione sortit en trombe de la grande salle. Elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes, et regarda son avant bras en s'appuyant contre le mur, la respiration saccadée tentant de se calmer. Elle était douloureuse, encore rouge comme marquée au fer, la marque des ténèbres…**

**OoO**

**Hermione entendit frapper à la porte, tandis qu'elle finissait d'attacher ses cheveux.**

**« Entrez ! »**

**« Hermione… »**

**« Narcissa » sourit Hermione. **

**« Nerveuse ? » demanda sa future belle mère.**

**« Un peu oui » répondit la jeune fille en un sourire crispé. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce mariage. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait prête, et même si elle était anxieuse, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle regrettait juste que les gens qui lui étaient cher ne pouvaient pas y assister, hormis Drago Blaise et Pansy, elle se sentait bien seule. Elle pensait a Wil, ses parents a son oncle Sam sa femme et sa fille…**

**« Écoute… je sais que tout ça est très soudain pour toi, mais je voulais que tu sache, il ne te le diras probablement jamais, mais il t'aime » fit Narcissa faisant monter les larmes dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille.**

**« Je sais » murmura Hermione.**

**« En ce qui me concerne, je ne m'attendais pas à toi, mais je t'estime déjà beaucoup Hermione, et j'admire ta force de caractère, je te soutiendrais toujours, et si un jour ça va mal, n'hésite pas a venir me voir d'accords ? » demanda Narcissa en souriant.**

**« Merci Cissa » remercia Hermione alors que Narcissa la prenait dans ses bras.**

**« Oh allé, c'est ton mariage, et qu'importe les circonstances, c'est un grand jour pour toi, oh regarde moi le gâchis » sourit Narcissa en remaquillant Hermione d'un coup de baguette, alors que elle-même n'était pas en meilleur état ! Hermione rit a travers ses larmes, et reprit confiance en elle. Elle irait jusqu'au bout, tout n'était que pour lui, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait fait pour lui. On frappa encore.**

**« Entrez » un jeune homme vêtu d'un smoking au sourire charmeur entrât alors.**

**« C'est l'heure ! Hermione !! Tu es magnifique »**

**« Merci Blaise » sourit-elle. Narcissa quitta la pièce, rejoignant les 'invités' et son fils qui attendait devant l'autel. Hermione avait demandé à Blaise de la conduire. Son père n'étant malheureusement plus là pour le faire, il avait accepté immédiatement. Il lui sourit, et lui offrit son bras qu'elle prit, en refermant derrière elle. Elle avait revêtu une magnifique robe blanche, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un magnifique chignon bouclé, et elle portait de long gants blancs pour cacher cette marque qu'elle avait reçut la veille. Lorsqu'elle entrât au bras de Blaise, Drago se retournât et se retint fortement d'écarquiller les yeux d'émerveillement. Elle avait également un visage hautain, et impassible, mais accorda tout de même un discret sourire a son futur mari. Hermione remarqua avec rage que Spencer était présent, mais pas Pansy. Rogue aussi était là, ainsi que toute la communauté des mangemorts qui pour la plupart la regardaient de travers, mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago.**

**« Tu es magnifique » glissa-t-il à son oreille, avant que le mage ne commence la cérémonie…**

**« Promettez vous de l'aimer de l'honorer, et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »**

**« Oui je le veux » répondit clairement Hermione. Le mage avait presque finit, ils venaient de sceller leurs baguettes, et s'étaient échangés les alliances.**

**« Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » termina-t-il. Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, même si ils ne montraient pas leurs sentiments, ils comprirent tout les deux personnellement par ce baiser tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre…**

**OoO**

**« Alors, comment va Luna ? » demandait Ron qui descendait les escaliers en même temps que Ginny qui sortait de la chambre de la blessée.**

**« Elle se remet doucement… et toi, comment tu vas Ron ? »**

**« Je survis » répondit celui-ci. Ginny lui sourit doucement en lui frottant le bras. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tout deux dans la cuisine, ils se figèrent. Tout le monde était là, y comprit Severus. Ils avaient une mine consternée. Remus, Thonks, les parents Weasley et surtout Harry qui était en train de lire la gazette désormais dirigée par Dolorès Ombrage qui rédigeait elle-même les articles d'actualités. Il releva la tête, le visage défigurer par la douleur et la colère.**

**« Elle ne nous trahira pas hein ? » fit Harry colérique tout en se levant, regardant Ginny, jetant la gazette sur la table. Sans un mot de plus, il claqua la porte de la cuisine et monta. Ginny prit alors le journal, et resta interdite, tout comme Ron qui après avoir lu par-dessus l'épaule de sa petite sœur, soupira.**

**« Il va nous falloir changer de QG cette fois c'est une certitude » murmura Ron. Ginny reposa la gazette sur la table. En première page on pouvait y lire le gros titre. **

_**Le mariage le plus improbable !**_

_**Hier, Drago Malefoy ascendance sang pur, s'unissait pour le meilleur et pour le pire à Hermione Granger ascendance moldue. Ce phénomène n'est pas courant, mais il est parfois pratiqué. En effet, après avoir juré fidélité au seigneur des ténèbre d'après nos sources, miss Granger nouvellement appelé Mme Malefoy, et Drago Malefoy se sont dit 'oui' hier au sein du manoir Malefoy. La nouvelle dame Malefoy va devoir faire son trou au sein des mangemorts, mais avec son mari à ses coté nous ne doutons pas de son caractère et de son désire de faire ses preuves, et puis après tout, si Lord Voldemort lui fait confiance, nous ne pouvons que nous plier à sa volonté. Je n'aurais qu'une chose a dire : Bienvenue parmi nous Hermione !**_

**A suivre…**

* * *

Et voila! Alors? verdict? est ce que ce chapitre vous a plu? laissez moi vos impressions, et pronostics sur ce qu'il va se passer mtnt (enfin, si vous le voulez bien entendu lol) a très bientot pour le chap 18! et merci a tous!

Bisoux bisoux

Jess


	19. Ch18 Dictature

Youhou! C'est moi, toute fraîche avec un new chapitre ki j'espère vous plaîra! bonne lecture...

évidemment, tout appartient a Dame Rowling! Sauf l'histoire, et Spencer lol

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

mimi1014 : Alors tout d'abords, un grand merci a toi ! Parfaite ? tu exagère un peu la non xD y'a toujours quelque chose a corriger ou améliorer… Mais tes révisions :-s j'espère ke tu réussira quand même ! Pour tout te dire, toutes mes fics se finissent toujours bien ! Celle-ci avec Hermione passant du coté du mal est un défi, mais sinon je dois avouer ke dans mes histoires, Drago finit toujours par passer du bon coté lol une hystérique ? lol non chui exactement pareil sinon pire dans mes reviews ! xD en tout cas je te remercie c'est vraiment génial ce ke tu dis ! voila encore merci !!

celewyn : Merci bcp ! comme je l'ai dit plus haut c'est ma première dans ce genre :-D sinon, ne t'inquiete pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter c'est ma douzième fic, et je ne compte pas en rester la !! Merci encore

Prudence Jedusor : lol tu exige ! désir exaucé lol

chaly83 : olala je sais plus où me mettre lol ! je te remercie de tant de compliments je ne croyais pas atteindre de tels 'sommets' avec cette fic ! :-D merci mille fois !

sarah, une lectrice de DM/HG : lol tu n'es pas la première à me dire ça  mais en même temps, je fais d'Hermione ce que l'on fait en général de Drago… on le change toujours lui, et moi pour une fois, je la change elle :-D

* * *

**Ch.18. Dictature.**

**Quelque part en Angleterre dans la noirceur de cette soirée d'octobre, une silhouette avance d'un pas rapide à travers les ruelles désertes. Elle semble nerveuse et ne cesse de regarder partout. Dans ce qu'on appelle communément le chemin de traverse, cette silhouette dévie a droite et se retrouve devant un bâtiment. Une porte, elle la pousse, et s'enferme à double tour. Elle monte les escaliers et se trouve face à une autre porte qu'elle pousse également. La chaleur de cet endroit remplace les frissons de froid dus au vent mordant d'octobre.**

**« Ginny ! Merlin soit loué tu es rentrée… » Un jeune homme a l'air fatigué se précipite sur la jolie rouquine qui vient d'enlever sa capuche dévoilant sa chevelure de feu.**

**« Ca va Harry… je suis là »**

**« Je n'aime pas te savoir dehors ! » pesta-t-il.**

**« Je sais, mais je devais aller à Ste Mangouste, tu le sais »**

**« On pourrait demander à quelqu'un de plus expérimenté d'aller voler ces médicaments, tu sais moi non plus j'aime pas te savoir dehors » renchérit Ron. Ginny soupira.**

**« C'est impossible à part moi, personne hormis mme Pomfresh ne connaît les potions et autres médicament à prendre et nous en avons besoin » rétorqua-t-elle.**

**« Mais il n'empêche que c'est dangereux ! » s'exclama a son tour Fred.**

**« Je suis prudente, il ne m'arrivera rien… mon indic a l'hôpital prend toutes les dispositions pour que je puisse entrer et me servir dans la réserve »**

**« Ton indic ? » questionna Harry.**

**« Oui, tu sais les médicomages de Ste Mangouste sont peut être sous surveillance des mangemorts, beaucoup tiennent à leurs peau et je ne leur en veux pas si ils restent c'est avant tout pour sauver des vies, mais il y en a qui veulent autant que nous la liberté, alors oui il y a quelqu'un qui m'aide a St Mangouste » répondit-elle. **

**« C'est quand même dangereux » protesta Harry.**

**« Je suis une grande fille ! Arrêtez de me couver tout le temps ! » Pesta Ginny en posant un sac qu'elle avait rétrécit.**

**« Gin'… on le sait, simplement ne nous empêche pas de nous inquiéter pour toi… tu sais à quel point notre famille est recherchée, et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que Voldemort réserve comme sort aux traîtres à leur sang » répondit Fred. Elle se radoucit.**

**« Je sais… mais soyez tranquilles, je suis prudente, il n' m'arrivera rien d'accords ? » Harry la prit dans ses bras.**

**« Ginny ! Mme Pomfresh a besoin de toi vite ! » Ginny sursauta, c'était Luna. Elle courut avec le sac jusque dans la pièce à coté, là où s'étendaient les blessés trouvés en chemin qu'ils ramenaient ici au QG pour les soigner.**

**7 mois avaient passés depuis l'avènement du Seigneur des ténèbres au pouvoir. 7 mois d'enfer, de calvaire. Du a la trahison d'Hermione, pour plus de sécurité, l'ordre du phoenix avait établi son QG à l'appartement nouvellement acheté des jumeaux, qui était aussi grand que la maison de Grimmaurd. Voldemort avait étendu son pouvoir sur presque toute l'Angleterre. Des dizaines et des dizaines de camps avaient étés établis. Des camps de Sang-de-Bourbe, des camps de moldus et des camps de traîtres à leur sang. Il avait instauré sa loi, et en règle général la population sorcière de sang pur n'adhérent pas a ses idéaux faisait pourtant profil bas, et acceptait la fatalité et la dictature de Voldemort en se pliant aux règlements, pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Il y avait déjà eu rébellions, et les gens étaient soit enfermés, ou tués. La mort la plus en vogue pour le moment amusait fortement le Lord. A savoir, le bûcher ! Comme dans le temps où les non sorciers brûlaient les sorcières… évidemment, Harry Potter était activement recherché et vif ! Voldemort se réservait le droit de le faire souffrir et de le tuer… la famille Weasley au complet était également recherchée. Considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang, Voldemort voulait les voir tous sombrer. Leurs têtes étaient donc mises a prix, voila pourquoi tant de prudence… un réseau de résistance avait été mis en place par l'ordre du phoenix, mais ils ne pouvaient être tous au même endroit, donc les résistants étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans l'Angleterre. Se tenant au courant régulièrement des actions de chacun, les jumeaux avaient eus la merveilleuse idée de créer une station de radio clandestine pour tenir les résistants au courant, et la population qui le désirait. Tout les moyen magique avaient étés mis en œuvre pour couvrir la fréquence de cette radio, pour que Voldemort ne les trouvent pas (petit clin d'œil au tome 7) Harry n'avait eu d'autre choix que de parler des Horcruxes aux membres de l'ordre, et tous l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient dans sa quête. De plus, Harry se doutait bien qu'Hermione avait du en parler a Voldemort. Ginny quand à elle avait appris sur le tas avec mme Pomfresh le métier d'infirmière/médicomage. Elle n'était pas une experte mais se débrouillait fichtrement bien. Elle était d'une grande aide a mme Pomfresh qui lui avait apporté tout les livres nécessaire et lui apprenait la pratique. Et puis en temps de guerre, ses connaissances quelles qu'elles soient étaient les bienvenues. Elles n'étaient que deux, et manquaient de personnel, mais elles se débrouillaient. Luna les aidaient également beaucoup. Après avoir été attaquée dans sa maison, il lui avait fallut un mois complet pour se remettre. Elle gardait une vilaine cicatrice sur l'abdomen, mais dans l'ensemble elle s'en tirait à bon compte. Neville quant a lui, aucunes nouvelles depuis son enlèvement… ici, un vrai travail d'équipe était effectué, tout le monde avait sa participation. Chacun a leur tour ils sortaient au dehors pour se ravitailler en nourriture. Bien sur ils devaient voler et avec la magie pouvait dupliquer la nourriture qu'ils possédaient pour que tout le monde en aille, mais cela ne durait jamais plus d'une semaine. Rogue faisait son possible pour les aider, il prenait d'énorme risque et ça tout le monde en était conscient. Même Harry avait finit par accepter l'idée et reconnu que Rogue risquait sa peau pour eux tout les jours ou presque… leur rapport ainsi qu'avec Ron étaient beaucoup, beaucoup moins tendus. La vie avec Voldemort au pouvoir était un vrai calvaire ! Il y avait un couve feu, quiconque était trouvé dehors après l'heure du couvre feu était embarqué. La population devait aller chercher la nourriture au comptes goûtes tellement les salaires étaient devenus pire que pitoyables… il fallait être un privilégié pour pouvoir accéder aux soins de Ste Mangouste… sans parler des travaux forcés ! La résistance travaillait à un plan pour reprendre le ministère et Voldemort, mais sans la destruction des Horcruxes, rien n'était possible malheureusement. Voldemort organisait un bal mensuel célébrant sa victoire, c'était devenu une coutume chez les mangemorts. **

**« Mme Pomfresh, vous avez besoin d'aide ? Luna m'a appelée » s'exclama Ginny en accourant auprès du lit d'un blessé méconnaissable tellement les mangemorts l'avaient torturé ! Ils faisaient souvent cela pour s'amuser et laissaient généralement leurs victimes agoniser dans la rue les laissant pour mort. L'infirmière se retourna, le visage déconfit.**

**« C'est trop tard, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui » répondit-elle, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux du cadavre. C'était courant, ce n'était pas le premier qui mourrait entre leurs murs, et ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier…**

**OoO**

**Carnage, désolation, anarchie… ces mots déterminaient ce qu'était devenu l'Angleterre. Dans un manoir ancestral, devant une imposante fenêtre une jeune femme se tient droite et fière. Elle regarde au dehors son magnifique jardin entouré d'arbustes et soigné au centimètre carré prêt. Elle semble pensive. Habillée à la haute couture d'une superbe robe noir au décolleté raisonnable, elle lui descend en bas des chevilles et cache ses bras par de jolie manche finissant évasées. Ses cheveux châtains son relevés en une coiffure absolument ravissante, ajoutant une touche de maquillage et des paillettes dans les cheveux, elle est plus qu'éblouissante. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle caresse machinalement son alliance, manie qu'elle avait attrapée depuis le jour de ses noces. Cette jeune femme dégage respect et sensualité. Regardant toujours au dehors, cette jeune femme fait le bilan des 7 derniers mois de sa vie. Depuis son adhésion au sein des mangemorts, et son mariage avec Drago, tout c'était enchaîné pour Hermione. Voldemort lui avait demandé de révéler le QG de l'ordre, chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue, mais elle n'avait pu rien dévoiler. La maison Grimmaurd étant gardée par le sortilège fidelitas. Elle avait passée une après midi entière seule avec le Lord répondant aux différentes questions qu'il lui posait sur l'ordre du phoenix. Elle avait notamment révélé la quête de Harry concernant les Horcruxes et Voldemort lui avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne. Evidemment, il les avaient ramenés et mis en sûreté à Poudlard, désormais lieu de résidence du mage noir. Elle avait également participé à certaines rafles de traîtres et avait vu se faire enfermer plusieurs anciennes connaissances de Poudlard. Jusque là, elle n'avait eu à tuer personne… elle était devenue en a peine quelque mois la conseillère première de Lord Voldemort au plus grand damne des autres mangemorts, et surtout de Bellatrix. Hermione savait très bien ce qu'on pensait d'elle, personne ou peu de gens l'appréciait mais elle s'en contre fichait ! Lors de son 18****ème**** anniversaire un mois plus tôt, elle s'était rendue à l'instar de tous chez le notaire et avait fais virer toute sa fortune sur le compte de son oncle. Elle était devenue tout ce qu'elle répugnait, mais pas au point de condamner sa famille. Elle s'était donc rendue chez son oncle Sam et l'avait presque supplié de prendre sa famille et de s'enfuir, lui expliquant rapidement la situation, sans dévoiler qu'elle était passé du mauvais coté. Ils étaient partis, du moins elle l'espérait… au final, Lucius et Narcissa leur avaient cédé le manoir, ils avaient acheté une autre demeure pas loin de celle-ci, Drago et Hermione vivaient donc sous leur propre toit. Comme elle s'y était attendue avec Drago, ils n'avaient plus revus Pansy depuis son mariage ! Pourtant, c'était à croire que Voldemort le faisait exprès, car il envoyait presque toujours Spencer travailler avec Drago, mais aucunes nouvelles de Pansy. Il lui interdisait de sortir, et d'avoir des contacts avec qui que ce soit ! Hermione savait que Spencer tenait sa vengeance, pourtant aujourd'hui il n'avait d'autre choix. D'ordre général, les bals mensuel de Voldemort se déroulaient toujours à la même date et Spencer jusqu'à maintenant, avait toujours été en mission, mais pas aujourd'hui. Hermione avait bon espoir et croisait les doigts pour voir son amie ce soir…**

**« À quoi est ce que tu penses ? » souffla une voix à son oreille, deux bras encerclant sa taille. Elle soupira et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.**

**« À Pansy. J'espère que ce bâtards l'aura laissé sortir » pesta-t-elle.**

**« Moi aussi » soupira-t-il « Hermione, quelque chose ne vas pas ? » elle se redressa et se retourna pour lui faire face.**

**« Non, tout vas bien pourquoi cette question ? » demanda-t-elle étonnée.**

**« Tu as maigri Hermione… et tu as les traits tirés, tu devrais peut être un peu te ménager, je peux en parler au maître… » Proposa-t-il. Elle s'avançât, et posa ses mains sur son visage.**

**« Hey… Hey… » Murmura-t-elle « je vais bien… je suis juste un peu surmenée, Lord Voldemort ne m'épargne pas, je suppose que je dois encore faire mes preuves, mais je tiendrais bon… ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accords ? » Murmura-t-elle.**

**« Très bien » dit-il résigné. Doucement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Malgré les talons, elle était toujours plus petite que lui. « Mais moi je dis que tu n'as aucunement besoin de faire tes preuves… le Maître t'as accordé son entière confiance, ce n'est pas rien. Tes preuves tu les as faites en ce qui me concerne à la fin de l'entraînement. Si il te fait autant travailler, c'est parce que tu lui es très utile, et que tu es un bon parti. Finalement, il n'avait pas tort de te vouloir parmi nous » dit-il en se détachant d'elle. Elle fronçât les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix qui la laissait perplexe.**

**« Drago qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Écoute je sais qu'on a pas beaucoup l'occasion de se voir mais… »**

**« Non ce n'est pas ça » s'empressa-t-il de dire. Hermione comprit.**

**« Drago… nous en avons déjà parlé »**

**« Je sais » soupira-t-il.**

**« Sois patient… Je veux moi aussi des enfants, et une famille… mais pas dans ces conditions »**

**« Oui je sais » répéta-t-il.**

**« Tu regrettes n'est ce pas ? Que je sois là » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Bien sur que non, ne sois pas stupide… j'aurais juste aimé que l'on soient dans un autre temps, avec d'autres circonstances » avoua-t-il. Elle se mordit la lèvre.**

**« Écoute on y arrivera, un jour nous l'auront notre vie bien tranquille, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, ne précipitons pas les choses tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Il la regardât.**

**« Tu es magnifique ce soir… tu es toujours belle d'ailleurs, mais je dois avouer que parfois je n'arrive pas à te suivre » dit-il. Elle s'approcha de lui.**

**« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes » sourit-elle. Il s'accorda un sourire en coin.**

**« Entre autre » admit-il. Elle l'embrassa encore, avant de prendre son bras et de sortir de la chambre et du manoir, pour transplanner à Poudlard, là où se déroulait la fête mensuelle.**

**OoO**

**Avant d'entrer dans le domaine, elle inspira un grand coup.**

**« Ça va ? » chuchotât Drago.**

**« Oui tu sais à quel point j'adore ces mondanités » ironisa-t-elle, lui arrachant un sourire en coin. Ils entrèrent finalement dans le hall et ensuite dans la grande salle. Hermione avançait au bras de son mari, la tête haute, droite et fière le visage impassible. Pourtant malgré le fait qu'elle faisait partie de 'l'équipe' certains murmuraient encore sur son passage. Hermione avait appris les différentes postures et comportements à adopter. Elle n'avait plus rien a apprendre, et avait au contraire tout a envier par les autres femmes. Elle était belle, un corps pas repoussant du tout, de l'arrogance, de la persévérance… elle savait toujours quoi dire, où quoi faire. Elle était en fin de compte digne d'être une Malefoy, même Lucius avait dû le reconnaître. Les rapports entre elle et ses beaux parents étaient bien meilleurs qu'au départ… bien entendu Narcissa l'avait accepté immédiatement, mais Lucius avait eu plus de mal. Il avait finalement accordé sa confiance à la jeune femme, lors d'un attentat désespéré des résistants au dehors, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Dés lors, elle faisait maintenant entièrement partie de la famille. Les époux s'avancèrent vers le fond de la grande salle bondée, pour saluer Voldemort comme il était de coutume. Hermione grimaça à l'approche du mage, il était venu avec son Serpent, elle n'aimait pas cet animal. **

**« Bonsoir Messire… » Salua Hermione, alors qu'il parlait avec un mangemort. Elle s'inclina à la manière aristocratique élégante.**

**« Maître… » Drago s'inclina. Voldemort les regardas et sourit.**

**« Hermione… Drago… » « Je suis heureux de constater que vous ne manquez aucunes des mes fêtes mémorables » sourit-il. Les deux se relevèrent.**

**« C'est un honneur Messire » Hermione regarda en coin et aperçut Bellatrix Lestrange qui la regardait d'un œil noir, elle sourit en coin. Hermione était la seule a l'appeler 'Messire' c'était un privilège que Voldemort n'accordait qu'à elle.**

**« Je vous en prie, amusez vous » fit Voldemort, retournant à sa conversation. Drago chercha alors du regard un plateau et en repérât un. L'esclave qui le portait se fit appeler, et Drago ainsi que sa femme prirent une coupe de champagne. Hermione aperçut Narcissa et Lucius et leurs firent signe. **

**« Bonsoir » salua Lucius d'un ton neutre.**

**« Hermione Malefoy ! Enfin j'ai la chance de vous rencontrer ! » Fit une voix absolument veloutée. La concernée se retourna, et vit un homme s'approcher, sa femme pendue à son bras. « Bonsoir, Henri Bromes » dit-il en lui baisant galamment la main. Hermione le regarda, impassible.**

**« Enchantée » répondit-elle.**

**« Et voici ma femme, Drucilla. Notre fils et sa femme ne devraient pas tarder à arriver » annonça-t-il. Hermione sentit son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Pansy allait venir, elle pourrait enfin la voir après tout ce temps !**

**« Dites moi Lady Malefoy… » Commença le père Bromes « il paraîtrait que vous êtes une excellente violoniste » s'exclama-t-il. Hermione le regarda, tentant de masquer son trouble.**

**« En effet oui, mais comment… » Commença-t-elle.**

**« Je suis au courant ? Ma chère… nous avons nos sources » sourit Bromes d'une manière qu'Hermione n'appréciât pas du tout. Il se décala quelque peu et montrât du bras un esclave comme les autres, portant un plateau, pieds et poings liés comme les autres lui laissant juste la possibilité de marcher. Vêtu de haillon et crasseux. Hermione se raidit, l'esclave qu'il lui montrait n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle savait qu'il prenaient en général tous un malin plaisir a torturer les moldus en particulier et si en cet instant elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle aurait pu broyer son verre d'une seule main. Drago regardât l'esclave en question, tout comme ses parents, et les regards se retournèrent sur Hermione qui ne laissa paraître aucun sentiment.**

**« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.**

**« Dans sa maison » répondit Bromes comme si cela était évident. « Et il se trouve qu'en fouillant, dans un album photo nous avons trouvé une photo de vous avec un violon sur une scène… vous, êtes de la même famille ? » questionna plus qu'innocemment Bromes. Hermione fixa encore un moment son cousin Arnold, méconnaissable dû a son statut d'esclave et reportât son regard glacial sur le père bromes.**

**« Oui effectivement nous sommes de la même famille… et je ne vous surprend pas en vous révèlent que je me contrefiche bien de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à lui et sa mère, leurs sort m'importe peu » répondit-elle d'un air détaché sur le ton de la conversation. Drago se retint de justesse de sourire, il avait essayé de la déstabiliser et il avait lamentablement échoué, elle venait de lui clouer le bec.**

**« Bien entendu » répondit-il en ayant néanmoins perdu son sourire. « Sa mère… elle à tenté de résister, en geignant… elle n'aurait pas fait un esclave efficace malheureusement… on a du l'éliminer » continua-t-il.**

**« Bien, ça fera une crasse de moins dans notre communauté Mr Bromes ! » s'exclama Hermione. Et le pire c'est que dans tout ça, elle se détestait, car elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Ses rapports tendus avec sa tante et son cousin avaient eu raison de son humanité en cet instant, et elle se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver. Bromes se renfrognât. Voyant bien qu'il ne l'atteindrait pas il cessa ses tentatives et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.**

**« Aurions nous au moins le plaisir de vous voir partager votre talent avec nos oreilles ? Chère Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Curieusement, elle lui sourit.**

**« Mais certainement » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'orchestre. Elle prit la place du violoniste, et se mit alors à jouer une valse très connue…**

**« Votre femme joue merveilleusement bien Drago, vous avez là une perle rare, dommage que son sang ne soit pas aussi pur que sa musique » susurra le père Bromes à l'oreille de Drago. Celui-ci serra les poings, mais n'eu pas le temps de répliquer.**

**« Bonsoir père, mère… » Drago reconnu là Spencer qui venait d'arriver, et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de sa meilleure amie. Pansy eu un sourire imperceptible. Comme le voulait la coutume, il n'eu pas grand élan d'affection devant tout le monde, mais il lui pris la main et la lui baisa.**

**« Bonsoir Pansy » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'air joyeuse, mais elle paraissait en bien meilleure santé que lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, et il en comprit bien vite la raison en regardant plus bas. **

**« Pansy ! » la jeune fille se retourna, et sourit franchement cette fois. Hermione avait finit, et se dirigeait vers elle sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde la regarda arriver avec une élégance rare, mais Hermione n'avait jamais respecté les règles a la perfection, et elle enlaçât Pansy une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. Ensuite elle lui prit les mains, et sourit.**

**« Comment vas-tu ? » **

**« Bien Hermione, je vais bien » sourit Pansy. Les yeux d'Hermione s'attardèrent eux aussi sur le ventre arrondi par 7 mois de grossesses de Pansy. Elle fronçât les sourcils, mais Pansy la fit se taire en un regard.**

**« Mme Malefoy » fit Spencer de sa voix veloutée. Hermione se retourna, perdant son sourire, Spencer la salua a la manière des hommes, en lui baisant la main lui aussi, Hermione restait de marbre. « Me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette valse ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione se raidit.**

**« Vous ne devriez pas danser avec votre épouse d'abords ? » répondit-elle froidement, tandis que Drago serrait les poings. Spencer le faisait exprès, il savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait refuser, et Drago ne pouvais rien dire. Pas devant leurs parents. Il sourit. « Allons bon, ma femme peu danser en tout bien tout honneur avec votre mari, cela ne me dérange aucunement » sourit-il narquoisement. Ne pouvant faire un scandale, et pour faire bonne figure, Hermione se laissât entraîner sur la piste sous le regard furieux de son mari, qui lui entraînât Pansy. Alors qu'ils commençaient à valser, Spencer attaqua.**

**« Alors Granger… tu es arrivée à tes fins n'est ce pas ? » commença-t-il.**

**« Je me nomme Hermione premièrement et pour toi ça sera Mme Malefoy » répondit-elle froidement. Il sourit et la regarda un peu mieux.**

**« Tu as eu bon professeur dis moi, tu ferais presque penser que tu es l'une des nôtres… mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi » dit-il en se penchant à son oreille « tu n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe » Hermione se raidit, Spencer se redressa satisfait. « C'est dommage, tu es plutôt jolie… des courbes généreuses » continua-t-il.**

**« Si tu tiens à ta vie je te conseil de changer de sujet de conversation » répondit-elle sèchement en plantant son regard dans le sien.**

**« Drago ne m'a jamais fait peur » ricana-t-il.**

**« Qui t'as dis que je parlais de Drago ? »**

**« Je vois… inutile de jouer au dur Milady… souviens toi, j'aurais très bien pu te détruire à une époque… » Dit-il. Un souvenir traversa la jeune femme. Un placard… elle… lui… une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur son beau visage. Spencer descendit sa main plus bas sur sa hanche.**

**« Encore un geste de ce genre, et je vais oublier mes bonnes manières ! » menaça-t-elle en s'écartant. Il sourit encore. La danse se terminait au soulagement de la jeune femme. Avec une grande hypocrisie, il lui baisa la main.**

**« Ce fut un plaisir chère mme Malefoy de danser avec vous… » Elle retira violement sa main, et s'en retourna vers son mari.**

**« Ça va ? » chuchota-t-il. Elle hocha positivement la tête, mais Drago avait bien vu qu'elle était en colère, inutile de faire scandale.**

**OoO**

**La soirée, se déroula bien dans son ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione s'excusa et se rendit aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle entrât, Pansy se lavait les mains.**

**« C'est bon de te revoir Pansy » lui dit Hermione, celle-ci sourit.**

**« Oui, pareil pour moi… il y avait une éternité que je n'étais pas sortie, Spencer me confine dans ce manoir gigantesque » pesta-t-elle.**

**« Pansy… » Fit Hermione en posant sa main sur son bras « comment… je veux dire, est ce qu'il… »**

**« Non, maintenant, il ne me touche plus, il a eu ce qu'il voulait » fit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre. **

**« Je suis désolée… »**

**« Ne le sois pas » fit doucement Pansy.**

**« Mais… tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu prenait tes précautions, et que tu n'aurais jamais d'enfant avec lui ! » s'exclama Hermione. Pansy détourna le visage. « Pansy… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Hermione.**

**« Tu te souviens du 'plan' ? » demanda Pansy.**

**« Oui… »**

**« Ce soir là, je n'ai pas fait que parler avec Ron » fit Pansy la voix tremblante. Hermione commença à comprendre, et sa mine se décomposa.**

**« Tu veux dire que ton enfant est de… »**

**« Ron, oui… je n'avais pas pris ma potion ce jour là, j'ai été très imprudente je sais, mais au moins j'aurais un souvenir de lui » fit-elle tristement. **

**« Oh Pansy… » Fit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. **

**« Il faut que j'y aille Hermione, où il va se poser des questions »**

**« Très bien, je vous rejoint… Pansy ? » La jeune femme se retourna. « Fais attention à toi je t'en prie » elle sourit et hocha la tête avant de sortir. Hermione resta quelques minutes devant le miroir et regarda son reflet. Il fallait trouver une solution, si le bébé de Pansy était comme tout les Weasley en général, il serait roux, et Spencer s'en rendrait compte… elle soupira.**

**« Il faut que j'en parle à Drago » se dit-elle avant d'aller aux toilettes ensuite se laver les mains et sortir. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, Drago s'aperçut qu'elle avait la mine soucieuse.**

**« Tout vas bien ma chérie ? » murmura-t-il.**

**« Drago, il faudra que je te parle… de Pansy et… de son bébé » chuchota-t-elle pour que lui seul l'entende. Drago la regarda longuement dans les yeux, il avait compris, elle le savait. Puis son regard se posa sur Pansy qui dansait avec Lucius, et il soupira.**

**« D'accords » souffla-t-il.**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Et voila! Alors? vous ne voulez encore, ou vous en avez assez? xD merci de me laisser une chtite trace :-D

j'vous embrasse bien fort

Jess


	20. Ch19 Dangereuse supposition

Hello! Chapitre ki a mis un peu plus de temps a venir, veuillez m'en excuser mais j'avais des choses importantes en cours :-) en tout cas, le voici rien ke pour vous! j'espère qu'il vous plaîrat, Bonne lecture...

Tout appartient évidemment à Dame Rowling n'est ce pas!

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Lindwurm : waw ke dire ? Merci ! D'abords xD je sais pas trop koi dire, c'est très gentil a toi et je suis contente ke ca te plaise, en espérant ke la suite te plaise tout autant ! :-D bisoux

sarah, une lectrice de DM/HG : lol je ne dévoilerais rien a propos du bébé de Pansy… niark :-D

mimi1014 : lol voui moi aussi j'aime assez le comportement d'Hermione, c'est peu habituel xD concernant Pansy et son bébé, Argh ma langue est collée et mes doigts refusent d'en parler xD il faudra attendre ! :-D

* * *

**Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée du manoir Malefoy. Drago toujours en smoking, se tenait debout face à la cheminée, accoudé sur celle-ci, un verre de Wiski pur feu à la main. Hermione, elle était assise sur le canapé de velours noir toujours en robe de soirée également ils étaient rentrés tard de la fête mensuelle cette fois, et Hermione venait de lui révéler le secret de Pansy. Le silence était de mise.**

**« Drago… dis quelque chose » tenta Hermione. **

**« Que veux tu que je te dise ? » répondit-il toujours le dos tourné.**

**« Il y a bien un moyen » tenta-t-elle.**

**« Ah oui, et lequel dis moi ? » s'emporta-t-il en se retournant. « Que comptes tu faire ? »**

**« Inutile de t'énerver » fit-elle remarquer.**

**« T'es pas croyable toi alors ! Pansy est mariée à Spencer, on ne peut rien faire ! » Dit-il.**

**« Alors c'est ça ? Tu vas vraiment l'abandonner à son sort ? Si Spencer s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas son enfant, dieu seul sait ce qu'il va en faire, et Pansy ! Tu as pensé à elle ? » Siffla-t-elle.**

**« Bien sur que oui ! Mais je le répète, que veux tu faire ? Je n'ai aucuns droits sur elle je te signale ! Ils sont mariés et doivent régler leurs problèmes » répondit-il.**

**« Comment peux tu dire ça ? En sachant ce qu'elle vit avec lui ? » Dit-elle outrée.**

**« Ce n'est plus mon problème Hermione… je m'inquiète, bien sur que je m'inquiète pour elle, mais je ne peux plus rien y faire ! On est plus à Poudlard » dit-il.**

**« Mais il risque de la tuer ! » cria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond du canapé pour lui faire face.**

**« JE SAIS ! » hurla-t-il. « Et j'ai peur aussi, mais si ça doit se passer ainsi, je ne pourrais rien y faire ! tu es chez les mangemorts ici, ne l'oublie pas tu ne sauveras pas le monde et il faut savoir faire des sacrifices si le courage de sauver des vies te manque alors tu n'a qu'à retrouver St Potter et toute la bande » cracha-t-il. Hermione ne sut se contrôler et sa main fendit l'air, s'abattant sur la joue de son mari.**

**« Comment as-tu pu changer à ce point ? Tu deviens comme ton père » lui balançât-elle, avant de tourner les talons et de monter dans leur chambre en claquant la porte. Drago resta planté là, les paroles de sa femme lui paraissaient encore pires que la gifle qu'elle lui avait envoyée ! Il reconnut avoir été trop loin dans ce qu'il lui avait dit, et il y avait bien une chose qu'il s'était promis, c'était de ne jamais devenir comme Lucius. Oui il était un mangemort, mais un mangemort avec un cœur, contrairement à son père qui lui n'en avait pas. Il réalisa l'horreur de la situation bien sur qu'il avait peur pour sa meilleure amie. Bien sur qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était d'égorger Spencer et la tirer des griffes de ce salop. Il ferait même l'effort de la laisser partir rejoindre Weasley et toute cette stupide résistance ci cela pouvait rendre Pansy Heureuse. Mais il savait très bien que dans le cercle de mangemorts, personne n'intervenait pour personne à part sa propre famille. Si Drago se mêlait du ménage de Pansy et Spencer, il pouvait lui et sa femme passer pour des traîtres si le secret de Pansy s'apprenait, et au final ils mourraient quand même. Pourtant, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Et plus il y pensait, plus il était en colère face à l'injustice dont était victime Pansy. Elle méritait mieux que ça comme vie. Il se décida enfin, Hermione avait raison, il fallait trouver une solution pour Pansy et vite !**

**Il monta les escaliers et inspira un grand coup avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Quand Hermione se mettait en colère il était de notoriété qu'elle ne se calmait pas en un claquement de doigt ! Il entrât donc et la vit couchée sur le lit en chemise de nuit sous les couvertures, lui tournant le dos. Il s'assit de son coté enleva ses chaussure et ses vêtements se retrouvant en boxer et se coucha sous les couvertures également regardant le dos de sa femme. **

**« Tu dors ? » demanda-t-il ne sachant comment engager le dialogue.**

**« Oui » répondit-elle furieusement. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans son dos. **

**« Bien, tu es fâchée » constata-t-il.**

**« Quel sens de la déduction ! » ironisa-t-elle. Il soupira.**

**« Excuse moi » lâcha-t-il « tu as raison pour Pansy, tu as toujours raison sur tout d'ailleurs » commença-t-elle.**

**« Ce n'est pas en me complimentant sur mes aptitudes que je serais moins furieuse » fit-elle remarquer.**

**« Ok, je suis désolé, donc oui je vais tenter de trouver une solution pour Pansy tu avais raison elle ne mérite pas ça » dit-il. Elle se tourna précipitamment.**

**« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant.**

**« Oui… je vais faire tout mon possible, mais je ne peux rien te promettre Hermione »**

**« Je sais, mais essayer c'est déjà bien. J'aime beaucoup Pansy et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur ainsi qu'à son bébé » avoua Hermione.**

**« Au fait maintenant que j'y pense, l'esclave qui était présent à la fête, qui est ce ? » demanda Drago se rappelant soudain. Hermione se figea un instant.**

**« C'est sans importance » lâcha-t-elle.**

**« Hey… je suis ton mari, pas ton camarade ! Je te connais et ce n'est pas sans importance » dit-il doucement. Elle soupira.**

**« C'est mon cousin Arnold, un fumier de première catégorie. Il ne représente plus rien pour moi ni lui, ni sa mère. Ils ont tapés scandale le jour de l'enterrement de Wil. Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est que nos chers 'collègues' aient eu accès à des informations personnelles à mon sujet » avoua-t-elle avec amertume.**

**« Je comprends, mais en même temps ce n'était pas une information déplaisante, tu joue divinement bien au violon, tu ne m'avais pas dit » fit-il remarquer. Elle sourit quelque peu gênée.**

**« Je ne l'avais dit à personne à vrai dire… il y avait une éternité que je n'avais plus joué » dit-elle. Drago l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement.**

**« Et bien tu n'as rien perdu de ton talent » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Elle sourit, et l'attira un peu plus à elle…**

**OoO**

**Ginny soupira exténuée et entrât dans la salle de bain pour une douche bien méritée. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, elle était en chemise de nuit. Tout le monde était parti dormir dans l'appartement des résistants. Elle était la seule avec mme Pomfresh encore debout. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle partageait désormais avec Harry, et le rejoignit. La lumière était encore allumée, Harry était plongé dans des parchemins rapport journalier de la résistance au complet. Elle se blottit contre lui en soupirant d'aise. Il rangea tout d'un coup de baguette et la prit dans ses bras se tournant face à elle.**

**« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il. **

**« Oui… on a encore perdu trois des blessés aujourd'hui, ça devient terrible Harry » avoua Ginny en frissonnant.**

**« Tu devrais te ménager un peu Gin', tu as a peine dormi 3 heures sur trois jours, ce n'est pas raisonnable » sermonna-t-il. La jolie rousse soupira.**

**« Je sais Harry, mais je ne peux pas laisser mme Pomfresh s'occuper de tout le monde toute seule, elle a besoin d'aide et Luna n'est pas assez expérimentée » argumenta Ginny. Ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer.**

**« Tu as raison » consentit-il. **

**« Je vais devoir bientôt retourner à Ste Mangouste ça devient serré dans les médicaments de nouveau » annonça-t-elle.**

**« Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça »**

**« Je sais » dit-elle doucement en lui caressant la joue « mais il le faut »**

**« Je sais » répéta-t-il. Et c'était vrai, elle seule pouvait le faire mais il avait peur pour sa vie, ils avaient déjà perdu tant en 7 mois ! A commencer par les parents Weasley qui avaient faillis y passer lors d'une rafle… sérieusement blessé, monsieur Weasley avait frôlé la mort de peu. En convalescence et incapable de se défendre étant trop faible, les résistants avaient déployés des efforts considérables pour les faire partir à l'étranger où ils ne seraient pas inquiétés. C'est ainsi que Arthur et Molly Weasley vivaient désormais chez leurs fils Bill et sa femme en France. La séparation avait été très dure… Molly avait piqué une colère parce que Ginny ne voulait pas les suivre ne voulant pas abandonner ses frères et son petit ami voulant elle aussi aider à la résistance. Même Harry avait émis le souhait qu'elle s'en aille avec ses parents pour sa sécurité, mais elle avait refusé. Dans l'état où était Arthur, il n'avait pu transplanner, les réseaux de cheminée étaient étroitement surveillés, sans parler du magico bus qui avait été réquisitionner, la voie des air était impraticable, ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de partir par bateau dans la nuit noire de juillet. Depuis, ils vivaient en sécurité là bas. Luna aussi avait bien failli y passer, ils avaient vus mourir beaucoup de leur camarade de Poudlard, ou les avaient vus se faire emmener, sans parler de Neville qui avait été enlevé et qui devait sûrement être mort ou à l'agonie a l'heure qu'il était.**

**« Il faut faire quelque chose, on doit pousser les citoyens à la révolte, sans ça nous n'obtiendrons jamais la liberté » fit Ginny.**

**« Ce n'est pas aussi facile » rétorqua Harry « dans le monde moldu une émeute est souvent entendue et fait dans la plupart des cas capituler le gouvernement, mais ici ce n'est pas pareil. Une émeute pourrait causer une perte indescriptible d'innocents cela pourrait être une vraie boucherie » expliqua-t-il.**

**« Je sais, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien… si cela est bien réfléchis on pourrait faire quelque chose, si les gens sont assez nombreux, ils ne pourront pas les retenir la colère d'un peuple peu être monumentale Harry » fit remarquer Ginny.**

**« Tu as raison, mais d'un autre coté c'est très dangereux »**

**« On en parlera à la réunion générale, voir les avis » proposa Ginny.**

**« Très bien ça me va » dit-il. Elle se cala un peu plus contre lui, et fit jouer son doigt sur son torse ce qui lui procurât des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle se releva et s'appuya à l'aide de ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement, descendant sur son torse bien bâtit pour une séance de baiser et caresses faisant exploser l'estomac de notre survivant. Sa longue chevelure rousse caressait son ventre et le chatouillait. Il sourit.**

**« Dis moi… n'étais tu pas sensée être épuisée et tomber de sommeil ? » la taquina-t-il. Elle releva la tête, le regard malicieux et prédateur à la fois, un sourire sensuel accroché sur son beau visage ternis par quelques cernes.**

**« J'ai encore assez de force pour ça » murmura-t-elle avant qu'il n'échange les rôles et qu'elle ne se retrouve sous lui. Il l'embrassa et la regarda un instant profondément. **

**« Gin'… » Murmura-t-il. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais hésitait. Pour l'encourager, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue. « Épouse moi » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle en la regardant intensément. Pour toute réponse une larme s'échappa de son œil alors qu'elle souriait de bonheur et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser et passer une de ces nombreuses nuits de bonheur et d'amour intense qu'il lui faisait passer…**

**OoO**

**Deux jours plus tard, dans l'appartement une grande table trônait au milieu de la pièce attendant les représentants de chaque cellule de résistants du pays. Une fois par mois une réunion était établie au QG central : l'appartement des jumeaux. Presque tout le monde était là, et bien qu'à l'appartement personne n'était chef de personne, on laissait en général Harry prendre les initiatives. Ils attendaient visiblement quelqu'un.**

**« Mais que font-ils ? » s'impatienta Luna qui se tordait les mains nerveusement.**

**« Du calme, je suis sur qu'ils ne vont pas tarder » rassura Harry. Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Severus Rogue, seul. Luna se leva.**

**« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.**

**« Du calme miss, il aura un peu de retard il est retenu en mission par le Lord un peu plus tard que prévu » fit Severus de son habituel ton en s'asseyant, saluant tout le monde d'un signe de tête. Luna se rassit, mi rassurée Ginny lui caressa le bras pour la rassurer, elle lui fit un sourire crispé.**

**« Très bien » fit Harry, « on va commencer sans lui on le tiendra au courant après. Bien, Olivier, ton rapport du mois qui vient de s'écouler » commença Harry. Olivier Dubois, car c'était bien lui, se mit alors à faire une sorte de compte rendu.**

**« Pour ce mois nous n'avons pas trop à nous plaindre heureusement. Après les pertes conséquentes de notre cellule de résistants les derniers mois, je peux dire que ce mois fut tranquille. Par contre il est de plus en plus difficile de sortir pour aller chercher de la nourriture, ça grouille de mangemorts dehors » expliqua-t-il Harry soupira.**

**« Je sais, malheureusement, c'est pareil pour nous ! Collin ? » Demanda Harry. Ce fut au tour de Collin Crivey de faire son rapport, et tous se succédèrent ainsi. Ce mois ci avait été tranquille dans l'ensemble. Moins de mort, moins de blessés et plus de vigilance ! Harry se tourna alors vers Rogue qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent.**

**« Severus ? Du nouveau ? » Demanda Harry.**

**« Oui, le maître va sortir un nouveau décret, et j'ai bien peur que cela ne plaise pas » annonça Severus.**

**« Je m'attend au pire » marmonna Ron.**

**« Et tu peux » rétorqua Severus qui avait définitivement laissé tomber le vouvoiement avec Ron et Harry. Eux par contre, ne pouvaient se résigner à le tutoyer, ils l'appelaient déjà par son prénom, c'était déjà pas mal.**

**« De quel décret il s'agit ? » demanda alors Harry.**

**« Tout les esclaves moldus, sorciers impurs, ou traîtres a leur sang confondus, seront éliminer si ils sont malades ou trop faibles pour travailler » énonça Severus. Harry serra les poings.**

**« Ce type est un vrai barbare » siffla Ginny.**

**« Pourquoi de telles mesures de sa part ? » demanda Ron. Severus soupira.**

**« Parce qu'il commence à ne plus avoir de place dans les diverses camps, et nous n'avons pas non plus assez de place pour en créer d'autres… et c'est aussi pour vous faire réagir et que vous sortiez de vos cachettes » expliqua calmement Severus. Le silence s'abattit sur la table de réunion. Severus était un très bon partit, et un atout en espionnant le camp de Voldemort. Ils avaient grâce à lui, bon nombre de fois échappé à la rafle, ou aux embuscades...**

**« Et que peut-on faire alors ? » questionna Fred abasourdis.**

**« Je n'en sais rien » avoua Harry.**

**« On ne peut plus continuer comme ça Harry, la famine commence pour toutes nos cellules de résistants, et des innocents se font massacrer tout les jours ! » pesta un des représentants. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer le deuxième espion tant attendu qui avait été retardé. Luna se levât soulagée et se précipitât dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa plus que de raison, couvrant son visage de baisers…**

**« Bonjour ma belle » sourit-il. Luna sourit et l'entraînât à sa suite pour s'asseoir. « Désolé d'être si en retards, mais ça devient difficile de se soustraire aux mangemorts » s'excusa-t-il.**

**« Pas de problème, content de te voir parmi nous Blaise » sourit Harry. Blaise sourit en retour, et regardât sa petite amie ses cotés avec amour.**

**En effet, Blaise avait rejoint l'ordre du phoenix depuis deux ans maintenant, et entretenait une relation passionnée avec Luna depuis plus d'un an. Harry et les autres n'avaient été au courant pour Blaise et son adhésion qu'après que Poudlard soit tombé. D'abords réticents et très méfiants, ils avaient vu en Blaise quelqu'un de confiance lorsqu'il était venu au chevet de Luna après son attaque. Depuis ce jour là, Blaise faisait partie de l'équipe au même titre que Severus. Harry expliqua ce qu'il c'était dit depuis le début de la réunion.**

**« Oui en effet le maître devient complètement fou » répondit-il.**

**« Devient ? C'est un euphémisme » ricana Ginny Blaise sourit.**

**« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais que doit on faire ? » demanda Olivier.**

**« Comme je le disais hier à Harry il faut que l'on pousse la population à agir ! » s'exclama vivement Ginny. Une vague d'approbation s'éleva de la table.**

**« Doucement, doucement… l'idée de Ginny est excellente, mais elle doit être développée avec soin, on ne doit pas prendre tout ça à la légère » tempéra Harry.**

**« Il a raison, d'autant plus que nos adversaires sont redoutables, on doit s'assurer que lors de l'embuscade/émeute notre nombre d'effectifs soit équivalent au leur » renchérit Blaise. Un type se levât de sa chaise.**

**« J'en ai assez de tout vos beaux discours ! Moi je vais agir et non parler ! Je ne veux pas vivre plus longtemps dans l'angoisse et la peur »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » s'alarma Harry.**

**« Agir ! » pesta l'autre.**

**« Mais c'est de la folie enfin ! » s'étrangla Ron.**

**« Peut être, mais je resterais plus sans rien faire, c'est terminé ! » dit-il en sortant, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.**

**« Il va droit au suicide… ça ne marchera pas si tout le monde commence a s'isoler en petit groupe, on va se faire écraser » fit Harry tristement.**

**« Espérons qu'il ne mette pas sa folie a exécution » renchérit Severus.**

**« Très bien, je vous tiens au courant pour le plan de rébellion, la réunion est terminée, et je vous en conjure ne faites pas d'actes irréfléchis ! » termina Harry. Le raclement des chaises retentit et tous regagnèrent leur cellule au quatre coins de l'Angleterre…**

**Luna et Blaise s'étaient isolés sur la terrasse arrière, magiquement invisible. Il faisait frais en ce moi d'octobre. Ils étaient assis sur le banc du jardin d'hiver elle sur ses genoux.**

**« Tu es restés longtemps sans venir cette fois » remarqua Luna.**

**« Je sais ma belle… mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne veux pas me faire repérer »**

**« Tu repars quand ? » demanda-t-elle tristement. **

**« Demain dans la soirée, je suis tout à toi jusque là ! » sourit-il. Elle sourit à son tour et l'embrassa, comptant bien profiter des moindres minutes passées avec lui !**

**Derrière un pilier, Ron sourit. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, et Ron voulait leur laisser leur intimité… il pensait à Pansy. Elle lui manquait énormément et il se demandait bien comment elle vivait… ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers Hermione. Ron se sentait blessé, mais curieusement, il ne savait quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Harry avait interdit à quiconque de parler d'elle dans l'appartement. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un de mal c'était bien Harry. Personne ne parlait d'elle, mais Ron y pensait souvent pour être honnête. Depuis sa trahison, ils ne l'avaient jamais revu et le rouquin se surprit à se demander ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle était devenue… Ron secoua la tête et rentrât à l'intérieur jetant un dernier regard attendrit au couple enlacé sur le banc…**

**OoO**

**A Poudlard, quelques jours plus tard, Hermione arrivait dans le hall, Voldemort l'avait demandée, sûrement pour une tactique encore. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Bellatrix sortir de la grande salle, les traits durcis, l'air contrariée. Elle jeta un regard méprisant à Hermione, qui en échange sourit.**

**« Ôte moi ton sourire de petite lèche botte de ton visage sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! » cracha haineusement Bella. Hermione leva un sourcil et se stoppa pour la dévisager.**

**« Voyons Bella… est ce une manière de parler a une de tes congénères ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix veloutée. La lèvre inférieure de la Lestrange trembla de fureur.**

**« Comment ose tu encore me parler ? Tu as beau être la petite protégée du maître, tu n'en reste pas moins qu'une vulgaire crasse à mes yeux » ragea Bellatrix qui serrait de plus en plus les poings. Hermione ricana.**

**« Je me fiche royalement de ce que tu peux bien penser Lestrange… Et que dirais tu si je dévoilait a notre cher maître tes sentiments à son égard ? » Fit innocemment Hermione. S'en fut trop pour Bellatrix qui se rua sur Hermione, l'empoignant par le col pour la placarder violement au mur. Hermione ne leva même pas le petit doigt.**

**« Je te conseil vivement de te taire et d'arrêter de me provoquer Granger, ou tu risque de le regretter » menaça Bellatrix dont les yeux étaient rempli de fureur. Hermione éclata de rire, alors qu'elle était toujours maintenue au mur.**

**« Allons… tu sais entre nous, tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir, l'amour n'a pas de place dans la vie de Lord Voldemort… tu devrais le savoir pourtant » se moqua délibérément Hermione. N'en pouvant plus Bellatrix pointât sa baguette sur la gorge de l'ex Gryffondor, s'apprêtant a lancer un sortilège impardonnable.**

**« BELLATRIX !! » tonna une voix à l'entrée de la grande salle. Bella laissât tomber Hermione et s'en alla, lui jetant au préalable un regard noir. Hermione sourit en la regardant partir. Se retournant sur la porte, elle s'avançât et s'agenouilla.**

**« Bonjour Messire » fit poliment Hermione. Voldemort l'incita à se relever et la fit entrer. « Vous m'avez faites appeler Messire ? » interrogea-t-elle une fois entrée.**

**« Oui, les résistants posent des problèmes… » Fit Voldemort en se rasseyant.**

**« Quel genre de problèmes ? » demanda Hermione.**

**« Un sang pur dans sa bonne loyauté à révélé à un de nos mangemorts de garde, qu'une sois disant émeute allait avoir lieue d'ici demain sur la grand place du ministère » annonça Voldemort.**

**« Et que voulez vous que je fasse ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Je veux que tu te rende avec les effectifs nécessaire là bas et que tu prennes les mesures adéquates afin que tout se passe pour le mieux et qu'aucun incident ne vienne perturber notre régime » fit-il avec désinvolture en caressant son serpent.**

**« Bien Messire, je m'en occupe » répondit-elle. Elle tournât les talons, dans un tournoiement de cape noir similaire à celui de Severus Rogue lorsqu'il était encore professeur, s'apprêtant à sortir.**

**« Oh Hermione, encore une petite chose… pas de pitié… pas de quartiers… tuez les tous » termina le Lord. Hermione hocha la tête avant de sortir et de rentrer chez elle.**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Et voila... que va-t-il se passer d'après vous? émeute irréfléchie? Massacre? Confrontation? Ginny et Harry vont-ils pouvoir se marier au milieu de cet enfer? Hermione tuera-t-elle vraiment? vous saurez tout cela dans le prochain chapitre! En attendant savourez et commentez please!

Vous savez où cliquer non? Une chtite review, rien que pour me faire plaisir

bisoux bisoux

Jess


	21. Ch20 A acte désespéré, conséquences désa

Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici donc le chapitre 20 j'espère qu'il vous plaîrat bonne lecture a tous! /!\ Ce chapitre contient une phrase grossière! /!\

Tout appartient a Dame Rowling!

ps: désolée pour les réponses au reviews ce soir, je n'ai pas le temps malheureusement :-s sachez que je les ai toutes lues et elles m'ont fais énormément plaisir! Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin :-P je promet de me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre! Bisoux

* * *

**Ch.20. A acte désespéré, conséquences désastreuses.**

**Le manoir grouillait de monde. Des gens, femmes ou hommes vêtus de capes noires attendaient patiemment autour de la grande table de réunion la venue des derniers attendus.**

**« Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant » disait Narcissa Malefoy.**

**« Si cette garce pouvait avoir crevé dans d'atroces souffrances ça nous arrangerais tous » grommela Bellatrix.**

**« Ouai ! Cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe se permet beaucoup trop de choses, je n'aime pas ça » renchérit Macnair. Narcissa se retourna furibonde.**

**« Comment pouvez vous parler d'elle de la sorte ? » s'offusqua-t-elle « Hermione est des nôtres maintenant que vous le vouliez ou non ! » s'emporta-t-elle.**

**« Cette fille est pire que de la vermine et doit être traitée comme telle ! » appuya Bellatrix.**

**« Je t'interdis de parler comme ça sous mon toit Bella ! Tu as beau être ma sœur, je ne tolèrerais aucuns comportement déplacé chez moi ! » Tonna-t-elle le visage dur. Car oui les réunions de mangemorts se déroulant sans Voldemort, se faisaient toujours au manoir des Malefoy Senior, dans leur nouvelle demeure depuis le mariage de leur fils avec Hermione.**

**« Voyez vous ça ! Mme Malefoy se porte au secours de la pauvre moldue » ricana Macnair. Ça ne loupa pas, et en une seconde trois il se retrouva propulsé contre le mur, sa chaise renversée. Tout le monde se retourna vers la source de ce sortilège, Lucius se tenait debout en bout de table, n'accordant un regard à personne, le visage impassible il rangea tranquillement sa baguette avant de relever le visage.**

**« N'oublie pas à qui tu parles ! Ma femme n'est pas ta copine, alors montre lui le respect qui lui est dû chez elle » fit-il calmement, mais d'une voix glacial. Si Narcissa ne s'était pas retenue, elle aurait sourit de toute sa splendeur.**

**« Comment pouvez vous faire pour l'accepter sous votre toit ? » s'indigna Bella dégoûtée.**

**« Elle est mariée à Drago et nous respectons son choix, cette jeune femme a sauvé plus d'un d'entre vous et mon mari également ! Alors montrez un peu de bonne volonté, sans elle on ne serait pas arrivé là où on en est aujourd'hui » fit Narcissa en s'adressant à la foule.**

**« Et alors ? Qu'importe ? En admettant qu'elle ait sauvé ton mari, ça n'enlève rien à sa condition ! » Continua Bellatrix butée.**

**« Cette fois ça suffit ! » rugit Narcissa surprenant tout le monde en tapant de son poing sur la table, Lucius sourit discrètement, sans que personne ne le voit. « Ce qui te dérange c'est qu'elle ait prit ta place de petite favorite auprès du maître et tu ne le supporte pas, tu es jalouse ! » Bellatrix tremblât de fureur, et se levât faisant face à sa sœur. Il était de notoriété que les disputes des sœurs Black étaient très dangereuses et redoutables, aussi tout le monde dans la pièce retint son souffle.**

**« Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! » assura la Lestrange.**

**« BIEN SUR QUE NON ! ET TU LE SAIS !! » Hurla Narcissa.**

**« CETTE FILLE N'EST QU'UNE VULGAIRE PETITE PUTE !! » cracha Bella furieuse.**

**« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la légère impression que l'on parle de moi » fit une voix nonchalante ressemblant fortement à celle de Drago, mais en féminin. Narcissa se retournât et perdit sa colère. Hermione se tenait appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, un petit sourire accroché au visage, habillée elle aussi de sombre, elle avait les bras croisés. Bella n'en supportant pas plus sortit d'un pas rageur. Elle s'arrêta un moment à la hauteur de l'ex Gryffondor qui n'était nullement impressionnée, et qui la regardait dans les yeux.**

**« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça Granger… tu ne t'en tirera pas toujours à si bon compte, fait moi confiance » murmura Bellatrix avant de sortir. Hermione entrât donc.**

**« Il ne faut pas vous disputer pour moi vous savez Cissa » fit gentiment Hermione en s'avançant.**

**« Ne dit pas de bêtise, elle ne supporte pas le fait que tu la surpasse et il faut quelqu'un pour la faire redescendre sur terre… » Répondit Narcissa. Hermione la gratifia d'un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle en pensait.**

**« Bonsoir Lucius »**

**« Hermione… » Fit-il poliment. « Où est Drago ? » demanda-t-il surpris de ne pas le voir.**

**« Il a été retenu en dernière minute dans le camps du sud ouest, une petite rébellion de la part des prisonniers, rien de bien grave, il me fais dire de commencer sans lui » dit-elle.**

**« À vous l'honneur » fit Lucius. Hermione hocha la tête et se levât prête a parler, un sifflement d'admiration s'élevât de la foule avant même qu'elle ne prononce un mot. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une silhouette, Goyle.**

**« Un problème Gregory ? » demanda Hermione. **

**« Pas le moins du monde » sourit hypocritement le concerné.**

**« Bien, je vais peut être pouvoir commencer… très bien, si je vous ai fais convoquer aujourd'hui, c'est à la requête du maître. Un de nos indics parmi la population aurait entendu parler dans les rues, qu'un inconscient aurait l'intention de se rebeller demain a l'aube sur la grand place du ministère… apparemment, ce n'est rien de bien sérieux ce kamikaze aurait a peine une trentaine de personne avec lui, et donc peu facilement être neutralisé. Seulement, je ne saurais pas le faire seule et j'ai besoin de volontaires » dit-elle.**

**« Et pourquoi on te suivrait ? » demanda Greybak.**

**« Parce que je vous le demande, et que vous n'avez pas le choix » sourit-elle pour le provoquer.**

**« Et tu t'imagine peut être que l'on va te suivre ma jolie ? » ricana a nouveau Goyle, des rires d'hommes retentirent autour de la table. Hermione le regarda rire avec ses potes, et sourit elle aussi ce qui semblât le déstabiliser un peu. Elle contourna alors la table et se planta devant lui. Elle se pencha, mettant bien en évidence son décolleté, réprimant une grimace de dégoût devant son air abominablement dégueulasse et pervers et se mit à lui murmurer à l'oreille sous l'œil plus que perplexe des autres mangemorts.**

**« Mon petit Goyle… tu sais que je suis mariée ? »**

**« Hin hin » fit Goyle toujours distrait par le paysage (xD)**

**« Et tu sais que si Drago avait été là, tu ne ferais déjà plus partie de ce monde si il t'avais entendu… » Poursuivit-elle en descendant sa main sur le torse gonflé de graisse du mangemort. Il ne répondit pas…**

**« Donc à l'avenir… » Continua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle en posant sa main sur ses parties vitales qu'elle empoignât tellement fort qu'il en eu les larmes aux yeux. « Je te conseillerais de garder tes remarques désobligeantes pour toi, car ce que tu subis à l'instant n'est rien du tout comparé a ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver si tu recommençais ! » siffla-t-elle d'une voix haineuse. Et elle le lâcha retournant en bout de table avec Lucius et Narcissa tandis que Goyle suffoquait tant la douleur était lancinante. **

**« Que les choses soient bien claires » dit-elle en reprenant la parole « vous ne m'aimez pas ? Parfait ! Moi non plus. Je ne suis pas là pour me faire aimer, je me fiche royalement de ce que vous pensez de moi ! Et personne vous entendez ? Personne ne me fait peur, vous perdez votre temps à essayer de m'intimider comme Bellatrix Lestrange, ça ne marchera pas. Je suis ici, des vôtres de mon plein gré que vous le vouliez où non, il faudra vous y faire ! Je suis commanditée par Lord Voldemort en personne car il m'a confié une mission et je compte la mener à bien et vous viendrez avec moi, vous êtes sous mes ordres aussi difficile à croire que cela puisse paraître ! On se passera de Bellatrix, mais je vous attend tous demain matin a 6h00 tapantes, devant le ministère ! » Termina fièrement Hermione en se rasseyant, sous les bouches ouvertes de tous, Narcissa première et Lucius également. La réunion se finissait là, tout le monde l'avait bien comprit. Aussitôt ils se levèrent, et sortirent. Une fois seuls, Lucius se tourna vers sa belle fille.**

**« Vous avez fait des miracles ce soir Hermione, bravo vous avez raison de ne pas vous laissez faire » félicita-t-il sans aucunes émotions bien entendu. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.**

**« Merci » murmura-t-elle. **

**« Mais de rien, vous êtes un bon effectif vous allez faire des malheurs » termina-t-il en se levant. « Je vais dans mon bureau, dites à Drago de me rejoindre j'ai quelques petits dossiers à lui montrer » et il tourna les talons. **

**« Tu m'excuse deux secondes ma chérie » fit Narcissa en sortant à sa suite. Elle le rattrapa dans le couloir Est du manoir et il fut très étonné de la voir là.**

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il surprit. Narcissa hésita, mais sourit s'approchant de lui et arrivé à sa hauteur, elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage et l'embrassa d'abords doucement, mais Lucius enrôlé par des sensations qu'il ne connaissait que très peu approfondit le baiser. Les deux époux se séparèrent manquant d'air. Il avait les yeux fermés.**

**« Pourquoi ce débordement d'émotion ? » murmura-t-il en les rouvrant.**

**« Je voulais juste te remercier pour tout à l'heure » murmura-t-elle à son tour.**

**« Tu es ma femme Cissy et personne ne doit mal te parler » fit-il sincèrement, avant de se reprendre et de tourner les talons, rejoignant son bureau. Narcissa ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait et puis elle connaissait son mari sur le bout des doigts, et elle se contentait de l'infime moment de tendresse qu'ils venaient de partager. Elle retournât dans la salle de réunion, où elle trouva son fils embrassant sa femme.**

**« Hum hum » fit-elle en se raclant la gorge. Drago se retourna et sourit.**

**« Bonsoir » dit-il.**

**« Bonsoir Drago. Ton père t'attend dans son bureau »**

**« Bien »**

**« Hermione, vient ne restons pas ici, allons au salon »**

**« J'en ai pas pour longtemps » fit Drago en lui volant un dernier baiser, ils pouvaient se permettre beaucoup plus de choses devant Narcissa. Il passa donc au bureau et elles passèrent au salon, terminant la soirée.**

**OoO**

**Le lendemain à l'aube… il faisait calme dans les rues du chemin de traverse. La place était déserte, les mangemorts du ministère n'étaient pas encore arrivés au travail, bref on n'entendait même pas une mouche voler. Pourtant, dans l'ombre, des personnes en capes sombres des masques d'argent sur le visage attendaient patiemment. Hermione commençait à douter et si ce n'était pas une bonne source ? Si il ne se passait rien ? Les mangemorts du ministère n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et toujours aucuns résistants en vue. Ses doutes furent vite dissipés lorsqu'elle vit arriver sur la place un petit groupe tenant vaillamment leurs baguettes brandies.**

**« Ce mec les conduits tous à leur arrêt de mort » songea Hermione avec pitié. En tête du groupe, un jeune homme a l'allure anodine, elle le reconnut il était a Serdaigle du temps de Poudlard il s'appelait Jérémy. « Pourtant Serdaigle est sensée être la maison de la sagesse » se dit-elle en soupirant. **

**« Les voilà » lança-t-elle « tout le monde est prêt ? Lorsqu'ils seront à votre portée, on lance l'assaut et… » Elle hésita un moment avant de poursuivre, regardant en direction du groupe de résistants qui avançait et approchait courageusement vers le lieu de leurs derniers salut « pas de quartiers, ce sont les ordres » termina-t-elle. Les autres mangemorts présents hochèrent la tête elle reconnut Drago qui était présent lui aussi et qui regardait en sa direction. Même si elle ne le voyait pas a cause de son masque elle devinât fort bien qu'il était inquiet pour elle. En effet, elle avait participé à de nombreuses missions et avait sauvé plus de l'un d'entre eux, mais jamais encore elle n'avait commandité une attaque.**

**« Sortez ! Sortez tous ! On est là et on va se battre ! » Entendirent-ils crier. Sortant de l'ombre, les mangemorts étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que la trentaine de résistants présents. Ils avancèrent baguettes à la main, Hermione en tête elle s'arrêta de marcher.**

**« Es-tu inconscient ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« De quel droit tu me parle immonde créature ? Tu es si lâche que tu te caches derrière ton masque ? » Cracha Jérémy. Personne n'avait vu dans une ruelle adjacente un jeune homme enrobé dans une cape de voyage la mine horrifiée qui regardait la scène en commençant a reculer pour ne pas qu'on le voit.**

**« Pauvre imbécile tu viens de signer l'arrêt de mort de tout tes compatriotes c'est ça gagner la liberté d'après toi ? » s'emporta Hermione.**

**« On va mourir très certainement, mais ça ne nous fais pas peur car nous en emporterons dans la tombe avec nous, vous ne nous faites pas peur » continua Jérémy avec hargne.**

**« Pourquoi une telle folie ? » demanda-t-elle alors que la tension était presque palpable entre les deux camps.**

**« Et pourquoi êtes vous si lâche ? Enlevez votre masque ! Soyez courageux pour une fois dans votre vie ! » Cracha Jérémy approuvé par ses camarades. Hermione enleva rageusement son masque, dévoilant son pourtant si doux visage aux résistants qui en restèrent abasourdis car ils l'avaient pour ainsi dire tous reconnue. Le garçon dans la ruelle se figea lui aussi. Sentant la bataille sur le point d'éclater il fila a la cellule de Harry et des autres qui n'était pas loin.**

**« Tu devrais savoir pourtant que j'étais à Gryffondor et que donc du courage, je n'en manque pas Jérémy » fit Hermione le visage impassible.**

**« C'était donc vrai ! Ainsi tu as trahi tout le monde… » Fit Jérémy dont les traits du visage se durcirent.**

**« ASSEZ ! DEBARRASSONS NOUS DE TOUTE CETTE VERMINE ! » Cria un des mangemorts de l'assemblée et un combat pire que sanglant s'engagea alors entre les deux camps.**

**OoO**

**A l'appartement des jumeaux, une discussion amusante mais très animée se déroulait au sein de la résistance.**

**« Ma sœur est complètement frappa dingue ! » disait Ron avec des grands gestes théâtraux alors qu'une magnifique robe blanche était posée sur un mannequin sans tête. **

**« Oh Ron je t'en prie ! » pesta Ginny « cette robe est belle ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproche » s'offusqua Ginny. Tout le monde présent, Harry, Fred, Luna et quelques autres dont Remus et Thonks par exemple, s'amusaient de voir le frère et la sœur débattre sur le sujet qui devait-on l'avouer n'était pas du tout sans risque.**

**« Oh mais je ne discute pas de la robe, mais de toi et de tes idées folles ! » s'exclama le rouquin. **

**« On va prendre les précautions nécessaires Ron, il ne nous arrivera rien » rassura Ginny qui ne cessait de contempler sa belle robe confectionnée pas la maman de Thonks et qu'elle venait de lui ramener aujourd'hui même ; Ginny était ravie.**

**« Oh bien sur que non ! » Ron se frappa le front d'une manière fataliste. « C'est vrai que se marier en pleine guerre avec l'homme le plus recherché de la guerria de mangemort est une chose tout a fait BANALE ! » s'exclama-t-il avec ironie. En effet, après la fameuse réunion d'il y a quelque jours, Ginny et Harry avaient annoncés leurs fiançailles, mais personne n'avait pu prévoir qu'ils allaient se marier là, en ces temps et si vite !**

**« Arrête Ron » bougonna Ginny.**

**« Mais… non mais t'es pas possible toi ! Et tu laisse faire ça toi ? » Reprocha Ron en regardant Harry le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Il voulut répondre, mais Ginny le devançât.**

**« Ne t'en prend pas à Harry, c'est moi qui le veut ! Lui aussi il veut attendre, mais moi non. Avec ces temps, cette guerre, je n'ai pas envie de perdre de temps ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver ? » Fit Ginny en regardant maintenant son frère avec sérieux. « Écoute Ron, je sais que tu a peur pour nous, je sais ce qu'on risque… je ne te dis pas que l'on va fonder une famille et avoir des enfants maintenant, on veux juste se marier Harry et moi… et je veux que tu me conduise devant l'autel, puisque papa ne peut être présent avec maman… » Murmura Ginny. Ron fut touché. Elle avait les jumeaux, et ils étaient plus vieux que lui, l'un d'entre eux aurait très bien pu le faire, mais elle l'avait choisit lui, il la regardait et prenait doucement conscience que sa petite sœur, sa petite protégée n'était plus une petite fille, mais une belle jeune femme accomplie consciente de ses actes.**

**« En plus, les mangemorts ne pourront pas venir nous déranger à l'improviste, Harry et moi avons décidé de nous marier devant dieu, dans une église moldue… il nous suffira de la protéger… je t'en prie Ron, je ne pourrais rien faire sans ta bénédiction » supplia Ginny. Ron la regarda et sourit.**

**« Je serais honoré de t'amener à l'autel » sourit-il doucement. Elle sourit et se jeta dans ses bras, il rigola. Tout le monde fut touché par cette scène, mais ce beau moment fut brisé par l'arrivée en catastrophe de George qui ouvrit la porte dans un fracas indescriptible.**

**« Harry ! C'est la catastrophe ! Jérémy a pété les plombs, il a mit ses menaces à exécution, il est sur la grand place avec ceux de sa cellule, les mangemorts sont là le combat doit avoir déjà commencé ça va être un vrai carnage il faut faire quelque chose » termina-t-il haletant. Harry se figea sur place.**

**« Qui est Jérémy ? » demanda Remus qui n'était pas présent a la dernière réunion.**

**« C'est un représentant d'une des cellules de résistance, il avait menacé à la dernière réunion d'agir et il était parti en claquant la porte. Il voulait provoquer une émeute sans réfléchir et nous espérions qu'il ne le fasse pas, mais apparemment si » expliqua brièvement Ron.**

**« Il est complètement fou » marmonna Harry enfilant sa cape de voyage, suivit de Ron, Ginny, et des autres. Ils sortirent en trombe de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers le ministère pour essayer d'au moins limiter la casse.**

**OoO**

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle de là où George avait vu l'affrontement prêt a commencer, c'était un paysage funeste qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. C'était trop tard, la bataille était presque terminée, il ne restait plus que quelques résistants encore debout, et encore ils étaient sérieusement amochés. L'anarchie totale régnait en maître sur la place devant le ministère…**

**« On arrive trop tard » murmura Ron, Harry serrât les poings. Des corps gisaient partout, mais aussi des mangemorts. Au moins, ils en avaient emporté quelques un en enfer. Harry et les autres virent alors Jérémy, le visage en sang courageusement debout face a un mangemort qui leur était de dos. Harry voulut intervenir, mais Remus le retint.**

**« Non Harry, ils sont trop nombreux, on ne peu plus rien faire » dit-il « mieux vaut rentrer, on ne va pas courir au suicide, viens » dit-il en l'entraînant. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir, quand ils virent Hermione sans son masque, blessée aussi apparemment, s'approcher de Jérémy que l'autre mangemort venait d'achever. Le regard de Harry se voila de sombre et il la regarda haineusement. Tout le monde l'avait vue au loin.**

**« Non Harry, pas maintenant, allons nous en avant de se faire repérer, ils vont sûrement appeler du renfort pour débarrasser les corps, on doit y aller » murmura à son tour Ron. Résigné, Harry consentît à se laisser entraîner. Hermione de son coté, avait le souffle court, la bataille avait été vraiment très sanglante. Elle c'était battue mais c'était arrangée pour ne tuer personne sans se faire pour autant repérer. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle n'était pas encore prête à tuer, et elle le savait. Heureusement, dans la bataille personne ne c'était aperçut de ses états d'esprits. Elle avait encore en elle une chose que les autres mangemorts n'avaient plus depuis longtemps : la pitié. Elle avait eu pitié d'eux. Alors elle s'était défendue, elle avait attaqué aussi mais elle n'avait pu se résigner à prononcer le sortilège de mort, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du dernier résistant qui venait de tomber, elle le regarda. C'était Macnair qui l'avait achevé. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux au visage du jeune résistant et murmura lorsque Macnair fut parti.**

**« Pauvre fou ! Tu ne vaux rien, tu n'aurais jamais du t'aventurer dans pareille folie ! Voila à quoi ça t'a mené ! » Dit-elle d'un air hautain. Elle releva la tête et son visage se figea lorsque son regard noisette accrocha un regard émeraude rempli de colère et de vengeance, venant d'une ruelle. Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer, elle ne dit rien et ne fit rien pour les empêcher de partir trop déboussolée. Cela faisait plus de 7 mois qu'elle ne les avait plus vus. Depuis que la guerre avait commencé, elle n'avait plus jamais revu Harry et tout les autres, et cela lui fit un grand choc. Elle se dit qu'autrefois ce regard vert émeraude aurait été tendre et doux alors que maintenant ils la regardaient avec mépris et colère. Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette image et retournât à son travail, il fallait débarrasser les corps de la grand place. De toute façon, il ne servirait à rien qu'elle dise qu'elle les avait vu, ils se feraient prendre tôt ou tard ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Grâce à Hermione une fois de plus, Voldemort avait encore gagné face à la résistance…**

**OoO**

**Une fois rentré, Harry ne parlait à personne. Quand la porte fut fermée, ce fut Remus qui osa parler le premier, sachant dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait le survivant.**

**« Harry, on aurait rien pu faire » commença-t-il « tu l'as vu comme nous il n'y avait que Jérémy qui tenait debout et Macnair l'a achevé » continua-t-il puis il s'avançât sur le terrain miné de Harry « Harry… nous aussi on l'a vue, et on est tout aussi bouleversé que toi je t'assure, Hermione… » Commença Remus.**

**« NON ! Tais toi ! Ne prononce pas son prénom » fit Harry en colère.**

**« Je sais ce que tu ressens… »**

**« Non tu ne sais pas ! » coupa Harry.**

**« Bien sur que si je le sais ! Peter Pettigrow tu crois que c'était qui pour nous au départ ? Il était aussi notre ami ! On était anéantis lorsqu'on a su qu'il avait passé du coté obscur, et vous vivez exactement la même chose Harry ! Mais tu ne dois pas perdre pieds, la vengeance t'aveugle et perverti ton esprit et ton cœur, ne perds pas de vue tes objectifs premiers Harry » termina Remus. Harry resta un moment silencieux, il savait que Remus disait vrai, il avait raison. Mais de savoir Hermione passée dans l'autre camp était une chose, mais de la voir de ses propres yeux en était une autre.**

**« Je ne veux plus jamais, vous entendez ? Jamais que l'on me parle d'Hermione Granger cette fille est morte et enterrée pour moi ! » Siffla Harry avant de sortir dans le jardin d'hiver frappant de toute ses forces dans le mur avec son poing. Le cœur de Ron se serrât. Lui aussi était triste, lui aussi avait vu Hermione enroulée dans sa cape de mangemort, le visage de la jeune fille qu'il ne reconnaissait plus était à présent gravé dans les méandres de sa mémoire, mais il y avait aussi tout ses souvenirs avec elle et Harry et il n'était pas encore prêt a tirer un trait sur sa meilleure amie, même si elle ne l'était plus à l'heure actuelle. Il espérait encore de la revoir passer la porte, qu'elle les rejoigne. Et pourtant, Ron savait ô combien cet espoir était bien éphémère, mais après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ? On dit aussi que l'attente fait mourir… quoi qu'il en soit, Ron ne savait plus où il en était, et cela le dérangeait. Il sortit rejoindre Harry dans le jardin magique pour le calmer, ce qui n'était en soi pas une mince affaire. La perte de la cellule de résistants du sud ouest était un tragique moment. Fred et George s'attelaient déjà à annoncer la nouvelle à la radio de leur fréquence interdite. Il n'y avait pas à dire, tout ces braves et courageux résistants étaient morts et cela jetait un froid et un vide immense sur l'ensemble de la résistance…**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Et voila! Alors? Verdict? vous savez ce k'il reste a faire :-D merci j'vous embrasse fort!

Jess


	22. Ch21Jusqu'a ce que la mort vous sépare

Bonsoir tout le monde!! Me voila donc avec le chapitre 21! J'espère qu'il vous plaîra, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur D Bonne lecture

Tout est à JKR, rien ne m'appartiens (hélas xD)

* * *

RAR:

mimi1014 : lol et bien je te remercie ça me fait plaisir tout ça ! Malheureusement tout le monde ne le pense pas comme toi on m'as dit un jour du fait que j'écrivais mes chapitres rapidement et que je postais donc mes chapitres rapidement sur ce site que je faisais du plagia ! Ou que j'avais volé l'idée de quelqu'un. Tout ça parce que je postait un peu trop rapidement. Je tenais a dire et éclaircir ce point, maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion, je n'ai jamais plagié qui que ce soit ! tout ce que je fais vient de moi… je ne cherche ni la gloire ni la prétention en écrivant c'est juste une passion que j'essaie de faire partager on m'a déjà plagié et je sais que ce n'est pas agréable de voir quelqu'un d'autre s'attribuer les mérites de notre travail, donc je suis innocente :-D tout ce qui est étalé sort de ma tête et je suis ravie que tu apprécie mon travail, comme les autres, ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça, ou plutôt de lire ça lol merci encore ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bisoux

sarah, une lectrice de DM/HG : je ne dirais pas que Ron crois encore en elle, disons qu'il a plus de mal à la haïr que Harry tu vois D Concernant Voldy et une punition xD c'est bien pensé, mais Hermione s'en sort très bien sans lui lol merci pour tout bisoux

**Ch.21. Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.**

**3 semaines plus tard, le bal mensuel de Voldemort avait de nouveau lieu, mais cette fois, Hermione s'y rendait seule. Drago était partit en mission pour le Lord, et devait la rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée. Depuis cette fameuse émeute, tout c'était accéléré pour les jeunes époux Malefoy. Voldemort leurs donnaient de plus en plus de responsabilités et de travail, cela en devenait si éreintant, qu'ils ne se voyaient quasiment plus. Quand Drago rentrait, elle dormait déjà, lorsqu'il repartait le matin elle dormait encore et Hermione priait pour avoir un moment de répit pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver. En attendant, elle soupira et sortit de son grand manoir pour se rendre à Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle entrât dans la grande salle seule, l'accueil ne se fit pas attendre le brouhaha de la salle s'estompa laissant place au silence tandis qu'elle avançait pour saluer le Lord comme le voulait la tradition. Voldemort se levât et intima Hermione de se relever, il s'adressa à tout les mangemorts présents. Hermione aperçut Lucius et Narcissa, bien évidemment Bellatrix et aussi Spencer ainsi que ses parents, mais une fois de plus pas de Pansy. Hermione fronçât les sourcils et priait qu'il ne soit rien arrivé. Pansy était enceinte de huit mois désormais et le bébé pourrait très bien venir avant l'heure. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque le mage parla.**

**« Mes chers fidèles ! Je voulais porter un toast tout particulier ce soir… cette jeune femme que nous avons devant nous a fait de grandes prouesses pour notre armée. Elle n'a pas hésité une seule fois et n'a jamais failli ! elle est un exemple a prendre car sachant tous très bien d'où elle vient, Hermione a pourtant prouvé plus d'une fois qu'elle était digne de confiance… elle a sauvé beaucoup de vie dans notre camps et a mené des missions qu'aucuns n'étaient capable de faire en ce jour… Bien que tu es mariée à Drago et que tu porte le nom honorable des Malefoy ma chère, ce soir je lève mon verre a la femme que tu es » fit Voldemort en levant son verre, tandis que tous l'écoutaient attentivement. « A Hermione Granger ! » scanda-t-il. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.**

**« A HERMIONE GRANGER ! » scanda à son tour la grande salle. Hermione fut quelque peu gênée de cet intérêt. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention et pourtant depuis l'émeute, la presque totalité des mangemort avaient finit par accepter sa présence et bon nombre d'entre eux avaient su reconnaître qu'Hermione leur était indispensable. Bien sur il y avait encore quelques réticents comme Bellatrix ou même la famille de Spencer, mais dans l'ensemble Hermione était maintenant acceptée de tous. Elle se tourna vers le Lord et tira sa révérence.**

**« Je vous remercie de tels éloges Messire, vous êtes trop bon » dit-elle poliment.**

**« Allons, allons Hermione, pas de modestie entre nous… tu fais de l'excellent travail et je suis content quoi de plus normal que de te féliciter ? » rétorqua-t-il. Hermione hocha la tête et se retira. La soirée se passa bien dans l'ensemble, et Drago la rejoignit deux heures plus tard.**

**« Père m'a dit que le maître t'avait félicité devant tout le monde… bravo » fit-il au creux de son oreille alors qu'ils dansaient tout les deux.**

**« Oh tu sais je ne cherche pas la gloire » répondit-elle.**

**« Je sais…mais il a raison, c'est amplement mérité » continua-t-il.**

**« Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement. Il sourit.**

**« Justement, non… et toi ? »**

**« Non plus » sourit-elle « que dirais-tu de s'éclipser la maintenant tout de suite et de rentrer chez nous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une manière suggestive. **

**« Vous n'êtes point raisonnable ma chère… » Fit-il d'un air hautain, elle leva un sourcil « Néanmoins, ce que j'en dis c'est que cette idée est absolument tentante… alors j'approuve » dit-il au creux de son oreille. Elle sourit, et ils s'éclipsèrent tout les deux à l'insu de tout le monde et rentrèrent chez eux. Alors qu'ils venaient de passer leur porte d'entrée, Drago la placarda contre le mur pour un baiser ardent et presque sauvage auquel elle répondit avec ferveur.**

**« Il y avait longtemps » souffla-t-il a bout de souffle.**

**« Oui » souffla-t-elle à son tour alors qu'il reprenait possession de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'attarda a son cou elle gémit. Elle faillit crier de surprise lorsqu'il l'avait soulevée, mais il l'avait fait taire d'un baiser. Elle comprit et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il montèrent les escaliers menant à leur chambre et terminèrent ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans leur lit. 2 heures plus tard…**

**« J'ai une confession à te faire… » Dit soudain Hermione alors qu'ils étaient encore couchés nus comme des vers. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Drago tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.**

**« Je t'écoute »**

**« Je n'ai pas pu tuer qui que ce soit il y a trois semaines, lors de l'émeute » avoua-t-elle. Il la regarda un moment, elle craignait le pire mais elle ne pouvait plus le garder pour elle, pourtant la réaction du jeune homme fut tout autre et elle en fut plus que surprise.**

**« Moi aussi j'en ai une de confession » dit-il. « Je n'ai tué personne non plus ce jour là » avoua-t-il.**

**« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant.**

**« Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je n'ai pas réussi, c'est lâche mais je n'y arrive pas »**

**« Non ce n'est pas lâche » dit-elle.**

**« Si tu le dis » Hermione soupira, il fallait changer de sujet.**

**« Dis, quels sont tes rêves ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.**

**« Mes rêves ? » demanda-t-il surpris.**

**« Oui, tu as bien au fond de toi quelque chose d'extraordinaire que voudrais accomplir non ? Un rêve quoi » poursuivit-elle. Drago parut pensif un moment.**

**« Mon rêve a moi serait de fonder une famille je crois… » Répondit-il peu sur « et toi ? » Demanda-t-il.**

**« Moi ? C'est sans importance » dit-elle.**

**« Ha non, je t'ai répondu à ton tour ! » s'offusqua-t-il. Elle sourit.**

**« Très bien, mais ne te moque pas ! En fait, je… je n'ai jamais vu la mer » avoua-t-elle. « J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller voir la mer sur la plage, juste la voir, rien qu'une fois » murmura-t-elle. Il la prit dans ses bras.**

**« Ce n'est pas irréalisable » dit-il. Elle le regarda et se mit à plat ventre sur lui avant de l'embrasser doucement.**

**« Je t'aime » chuchota-elle. Il lui sourit tendrement, c'était toujours sa réponse quand elle le lui disait, et elle n'en demandait pas plus. Elle connaissait les sentiments de Drago a son égard et savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas espérer l'entendre de sa bouche, Drago était quelqu'un de fier comme son père, mais il était plus tendre et lui avait déjà prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il l'aimait donc elle n'attendait pas de réponse de lui, juste une marque, une emprunte qui voulait dire 'moi aussi je t'aime' il l'embrassa a nouveau et ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre encore une bonne partie de la nuit, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fais depuis des lustres !**

**OoO**

**Ce matin là, au beau milieu de la campagne moldue anglaise, au beau milieu de nulle part trônait une petite et modeste église. A l'intérieur un jeune homme nerveux attend impatiemment. En effet, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour la cellule de résistants du chemin de traverse. Car aujourd'hui, le survivant se mariait ! Cette information n'avait été diffusée a personne et se faisait dans le plus grand secret. Depuis l'horrible incident de l'émeute 3 semaines plus tôt, les résistants redoublaient de vigilance et le mariage de Ginny et Harry serait annoncé après. Pour l'heure, une petite cérémonie avec les proches était prévue ainsi qu'une petite soirée à l'appartement des jumeaux. D'ailleurs en ce moment, Fred et George s'affairaient à la décoration de la salle à manger. Car même en ces temps, les mariés avaient le droit de se sentir bien et que leur mariage se passe pour le mieux ! **

**« Ca va ? » questionna Remus à un Harry vêtu en smoking, plus que nerveux.**

**« Oui » répondit promptement Harry. Remus sourit.**

**« Détend toi, il n'arrivera rien, l'église est protégée personne ne viendra » rassura Remus. Harry lui sourit nerveusement.**

**« Désolé » marmonna-t-il. **

**« Pas de problème » sourit Remus. Harry sursauta et son regard se braqua sur la petite porte d'entrée de l'église lorsqu'il l'entendit pivoter. **

**« Blaise ! » s'exclama Harry.**

**« Salut ! J'ai pu me libérer, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, j'espère que je n'ai rien raté ? » Demanda Blaise.**

**« Non, Ginny se prépare avec Thonks et Luna dans la pièce à coté, d'ailleurs je me demande bien ce qu'elle fiche » pesta Harry.**

**« Relax Harry, je vais voir » fit Ron en souriant largement. La porte pivota à nouveau.**

**« Professeur !! » s'exclama Harry.**

**« Bonjour Harry » sourit Dumbledore.**

**« Vous êtes venu ! » Harry n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas été aussi content.**

**« Comme tu le vois ! » sourit Dumbledore. « Écoute Harry, je suis désolé mais nous avons préféré réduire le monde afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, mais le professeur MacGonagall, ainsi que Hagrid et tout les autres professeurs vous transmettent tout leurs vœux de bonheur et me fait dire qu'ils auraient aimés être là » expliqua le directeur.**

**« Vous les remercierez de ma part professeur merci d'être là » remercia Harry.**

**« C'est un honneur pour moi » sourit Dumbledore.**

**« Harry au fait, Severus me fait dire qu'il ne pourra pas être là pour la cérémonie, mais il nous rejoindras au repas du soir » murmura Blaise. Harry hocha la tête.**

**Ron de son coté se dirigeait donc vers la porte menant à la pièce adjacente à l'église. Il frappa, ce fut Luna qui vint lui ouvrir.**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Luna… est ce que vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? Non parce que le futur mari tourne comme un lion en cage ! » Sourit Ron, elle lui sourit en retour.**

**« Nous en avons bientôt finit c'est promis » dit-elle.**

**« Très bien, je vous attend » fit Ron en s'adossant au mur, attendant qu'elles aient finit. A l'intérieur c'était l'effervescence. Ginny était somptueuse dans sa robe blanche belle et simple à la fois cousue des mains même de la maman de Thonks, Andromeda. Les cheveux de la future mariée étaient soigneusement coiffés et retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Thonks c'était occupé de la maquiller. Au bout d'un moment, Thonks et Luna se trouvaient devant elle et la regardait de bas en haut.**

**« Tu es… » Commença Luna.**

**« … magnifique » compléta Thonks. Ginny sourit et rougit quelque peu.**

**« Vous croyez ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.**

**« Nerveuse ? » demanda Thonks en souriant.**

**« Pour tout te dire je suis terrorisée » répondit Ginny.**

**« Tout se passera bien Ginny… n'ai pas peur, tu vas aujourd'hui épouser l'homme que tu aimes, c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie » sourit Thonks.**

**« Je sais » fit doucement Ginny en se tournant vers le miroir.**

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Luna confuse devant l'air triste qu'affichait Ginny.**

**« Si, si ça va c'est juste que… j'aurais aimé que le reste de la famille soit là ; et puis ça doit être dur pour Harry, sans ses parents, sans Sirius… sans Hermione » ajouta-t-elle après hésitation. Les deux visages des deux autres filles s'attristèrent. **

**« Hermione à fait son choix, et pour ta famille, ton père est encore trop affaibli pour transplanner on fera des photos et Remus et moi nous chargeront de les ramener en France c'est promis… tu a beaucoup de chance Gin' » lui fit Thonks. Ginny sourit, et l'enlaçât.**

**« Merci les filles » Luna lui porta son voile qu'elle positionna sur sa tête. Elle inspira un bon coup, et Luna ouvrit enfin la porte. Ron se retourna et s'émerveilla. Ginny le regardait, souriante.**

**« Tu es sublime » lui dit Ron dans un souffle. Ginny contint tant bien que mal ses larmes, et sourit.**

**« Merci Ron » il lui tendit son bras et ils se mirent a avancer, la musique s'éleva doucement dans la petite église. Les invités assis dont Fred et George qui venaient tout juste d'arriver se retournèrent et eurent le souffle coupé ! Harry qui se tenait devant l'autel avec le prêtre Remus derrière lui, se retourna. Son visage perdit toute trace de peur et d'angoisse lorsqu'il vit s'avancer la femme de sa vie au bras de son meilleur ami. Il la trouva magnifique, rayonnante de bonheur, amoureuse et tout un tas d'autre chose indescriptibles pour notre survivant qui était en totale admiration devant elle. Il n'eu plus cure de la musique ni des invités, tout ce qui comptait en cet instant précis c'était elle. Ginny n'en menait pas large… tremblante au bras de son frère aîné, ses craintes, et ses doutes s'envolèrent à la seconde même où son regard croisât celui de l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser. Une fois arrivée la musique cessa, et Ron laissât sa petite sœur devant Harry et partit se positionner aux cotés de Remus. Luna et Thonks les demoiselles d'honneur, mais aussi témoins, se positionnèrent derrière Ginny. Les deux amoureux se mirent face à face avant de se tourner vert le prêtre.**

**« Tu es magnifique » souffla-t-il, elle rougit mais sourit.**

**« Très bien » fit le prêtre. « Mes chers amis, nous sommes ici en ce jour réunis pour unir Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley devant dieu. Je vais en venir immédiatement à l'essentiel tout le monde comprenant bien votre empressement d'en finir, de plus par ces temps sombres mieux vaut être prudent. Bien, si quelqu'un est contre cette union, qu'il parle maintenant où qu'il se taise à jamais » commença l'homme d'église avec un sourire bienveillant. Evidement, la salle resta silencieuse il put poursuivre.**

**« Bien, miss Weasley, voudriez vous dire quelque mots avant de poursuivre ? » demanda-t-il. Celle-ci hocha la tête et sourit. Elle se tourna vers Harry dont les yeux reflétaient tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, et elle se mit à parler.**

**« Harry… je voudrais tout d'abords te dire à quel point je suis heureuse d'être sur le point de faire ma vie avec toi. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, cela n'est un secret pour personne, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Depuis le début je t'ai aimé et j'ai attendu patiemment le bon moment que tu daignes me remarquer. Je dois avouer que j'ai plus d'une fois voulu abandonner, mais j'ai pourtant tenu bon et ma patience aujourd'hui vient de payer, car on est sur le point de se marier. Le jour où tu m'as demandé en mariage a été pour moi une explosion de sentiments dont tu n'as même pas idée ! Je t'aime Harry, et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie » termina Ginny les larmes aux yeux. Harry la regardait intensément, l'émotion de cette tirade était vraiment très forte, Luna et Thonks en eurent des larmes aux yeux.**

**« Bien, Mr Potter, avez-vous, vous aussi quelque chose à dire ? » demanda le prêtre. Harry hocha la tête, et semblât chercher ses mots. Il voulut parler à plusieurs reprises, mais se reprit plusieurs fois.**

**« Mr Potter, tout vas bien ? » Harry agita la tête en signe d'approbation, il eu un rire nerveux et fit sourire les invités, il était nerveux. Il finit néanmoins pas prendre les mains de sa fiancée et se lançât.**

**« Je… je n'ai jamais été doué pour les beaux discours » commença-t-il, arrachant un rire a tout le monde, y comprit Ginny il sourit « ce que je veux te dire aujourd'hui Ginny, c'est que je t'aime » le cœur de Ginny cognait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine « et je… je ne sais pas, mais j'étais complètement aveugle auparavant pour ne pas te remarquer et voir a quel point tu est une jeune femme belle, intelligente, éblouissante… je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je ne regrette rien de nos moments partagés ensemble et voudrais qu'il y en ai encore beaucoup d'autres. Tu es mon oxygène, tu es ma vie et je t'aime » termina-t-il. Cette fois ci, une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme.**

**« Bien, mlle Ginevra Weasley, consentissez vous à prendre pour époux Harry Potter ici présents ? Promettez vous de l'aimer dans la joie comme dans la douleur ? Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté ? De l'honorer ? De le chérir ? Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »**

**« Oui je le veux » soufflât Ginny en regardant Harry, toujours mains dans la mains les yeux brillants de larmes d'émotion.**

**« Mr Harry Potter, consentissez vous à prendre pour épouse Ginevra Weasley ici présente ? Promettez vous de l'aimer dans la joie comme dans la douleur ? Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté ? De l'honorer ? De la chérir ? Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »**

**« Oui… je le veux » répondit Harry la voix remplie d'émotion. Les deux jeunes amoureux se regardaient avec beaucoup d'amour. **

**« Mr Lupin, les alliances… » Pressa le prêtre a un Remus ému et distrait.**

**« Oh, euh oui, pardonnez moi » fit Remus confus en sortant de sa poche les deux alliances qui allaient sceller l'union des amoureux. Ginny regarda les alliances, puis Harry confuse, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à ce détail et de toute façon avec leur condition de résistant il leur aurait été impossible d'en choisir. Harry capta son regard, et sourit doucement.**

**« C'était les alliances de mes parents… elle sont magiquement modifiables, on pourra remplacer les noms » fit-il. Ginny en eu le souffle coupé. Le prêtre les intima à se passer les alliances aux doigts, ils s'exécutèrent tout les deux, se passant mutuellement la bague au doigt.**

**« Je ne veux pas effacer leurs noms Harry… rajoutons juste les nôtres a coté tu veux bien ? » Harry sourit tendrement.**

**« Merci » souffla-t-il. **

**« Par les pouvoir qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » termina le prêtre. Harry s'avançât et combla le vide qui les séparait, doucement il leva le voile laissant apparaître le visage rayonnant de bonheur de Ginny. Aussi doucement, il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser rempli de promesses d'avenir. Tout le monde se leva et applaudit, Thonks en profita pour prendre une photo, ensuite vint le moment des félicitations, et des embrassades. Ils firent toute une multitude de photos, pour amener à Molly et Arthur. Ils remercièrent grandement le prêtre d'avoir accepter de les unir car il était le seul a avoir répondu favorablement. Voldemort exerçant un pouvoir sur toute l'Angleterre, les moldus avaient bien trop peur et bon nombre de prêtres avaient refusés de les marier ! Ils sortirent tous, et rentrèrent à l'appartement des jumeaux où malgré tout un festin digne d'une cours royale les attendait.**

**OoO**

**Des éclats de rire animaient la tablée. Longue comme les tables de Poudlard dans le temps, la table de l'appartement des jumeaux avait été magiquement agrandie pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde. L'appartement était très, très vaste grâce à l'argent qu'avaient gagné les jumeaux ils avaient pu se le permettre. Le repas était très festif, tout était soigneusement protégé et bien entendu insonorisé. Si on regardait de plus prêt la scène en la sortant de son contexte, tous auraient pus dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un magnifique mariage réussi, dans un monde tranquille. Pourtant il n'en était rien. Bien sur que le mariage était une réussite, tout c'était bien passé sans imprévus pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde, mais le monde était loin d'être en paix bien au contraire… nos amis en avaient tous bien conscience, mais ils voulaient juste pour ce soir oublier qui ils étaient, et pourquoi ils étaient confinés ici. Juste pour une soirée. **

**« Pouvez-vous me dire comment est ce que vous avez fait pour dénicher toute cette nourriture qui est soit dit en passant excellente » demanda soudain Ginny. Tout le monde se tourna sur les jumeaux, souriant impatients eux aussi de connaître la source de ce festin. Les jumeaux sourirent.**

**« Tu es bien trop curieuse mme Potter ! » fit Fred en agitant l'index.**

**« Oui, bien trop » renchérit George. Ginny posa sa fourchette, elle était toujours aussi belle, toujours vêtue de sa robe blanche.**

**« Ne me dites pas que vous avez pris des risque, et que vous avez été voler tout ça chez un sang pur ?! » s'indigna Ginny. Fred se pencha à l'oreille de son jumeau.**

**« Tu ne trouve pas qu'avec le temps, elle ressemble de plus en plus à maman ? » demanda Fred.**

**« FRED ! » s'indigna Ginny. Toute la table éclata de rire.**

**« Allons petite sœur, tout le monde a droit à ses secrets » renchérit George en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Harry lui, regardait l'échange très amusé tout comme Ron qui souriait a pleine dents.**

**« Mais vous êtes complètement frappés ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu vous faire arrêter » fit Ginny.**

**« Mais on est la » répondit Fred.**

**« Où avez-vous eu tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieuse en montrant la table remplie de plats.**

**« Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir, je t'assure » répondit George avec un sourire.**

**« Harry… » Elle se tourna vers son mari, puis vers son frère Ron, et voyant leur air, elle soupira « très bien, vous avez gagné, j'abandonne » de nouveau tout le monde rit. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant passer Severus. Ginny et Harry se levèrent pour le saluer.**

**« Félicitation » fit Severus.**

**« Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir » confia Harry. Severus fut très surpris de cette spontanéité. Ginny le remarqua.**

**« Ne vous surprenez pas professeur, vous faites partie de la famille » sourit Ginny. Severus tourna son visage vers elle, il se permit un petit sourire.**

**« Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse, si je puis me permettre, vous êtes ravissante Mme Potter » il sourit en coin, Ginny sourit elle aussi « et arrêtez de m'appeler professeur » grommela-t-il Ginny sourit encore plus.**

**« Désolé, les habitudes ont la vie dure ! Venez vous joindre a nous, Fred et George ont fait des miracles ! » Dit Ginny en l'entraînant vers la table. Après le repas qui c'était passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur les jumeaux improvisèrent une piste de danse, ils avaient au préalable durant la journée installé des lampions magiques, Ginny et Harry ouvrirent la danse, suivit très vite des autres. On pu voir Luna danser avec Blaise… Thonks danser avec Remus, puis les mariés passèrent dans les bras de différents partenaires, c'était une soirée réussie, même plus que réussie. Vers la fin de soirée, nos deux jeunes mariés étaient encore étroitement enlacés.**

**« Ce n'était pas un mariage de rêve, mais avec nos moyens on a quand même réussi quelque chose de bien » disait Harry.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Je ne pouvais rêver mieux… Harry, ce qui compte le plus pour n'est pas la fête, ni une gigantesque cérémonie, je suis heureuse tant que tu es à mes cotés, ça c'est le plus important. Je suis fière d'être ta femme, et j'aime tout ce que nous amis ont déployé pour qu'on ne sente pas l'atmosphère de la guerre le jour de notre mariage. Cela restera un des plus beaux jour de ma vie Harry, je t'aime » termina-t-elle. Touché par sa tirade, Harry ne sut que répondre et l'embrassât. Ils s'éclipsèrent ensuite, laissant les autres à la fête pour se rendre dans leur chambre. Mains dans la main, ils avançaient dans le couloir. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir, mais il l'en empêcha.**

**« Attend » dit-il. Sans comprendre, elle fronçât les sourcils, mais il la souleva du sol.**

**« La tradition » sourit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte, et d'entrer dans la pièce alors que Ginny posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry refermât la porte d'un coup de pied, prêt a passer un moment de pur bonheur qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.**

**OoO**

**A des kilomètres de là, dans le manoir des Malefoy la soirée pour une fois était tranquille. Hermione lisait les derniers comptes rendus des rafles et répertoriait les derniers prisonniers. Elle savait que Drago ne devait pas rentrer tard ce soir, aussi lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le salon, un livre a la main. Elle se mit dans le canapé au coin du feu et se plongea dans sa lecture. Une heure plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrée, il devait être dans les 23 heures. Elle fermât son livre et se levât prête à accueillir son mari.**

**« Bonsoir » dit-il en l'embrassant.**

**« Salut toi » dit-elle en souriant. Il s'effondra dans le canapé avec la grâce d'un cachalot.**

**« Je suis épuisé » dit-il alors qu'elle lui apportait un verre de Wiski.**

**« Merci » dit-il en le prenant. Elle se mit derrière lui et lui massa alors ses épaules en passant par son cou, ce qui lui procurât un bien fou !**

**« Détend toi tu es tout crispé » lui dit-elle. Drago laissât pendre sa tête en avant.**

**« Par Morgane, ce que tes doigts font c'est une pure merveille » marmonna-t-il, elle rit. Puis elle retrouva son sérieux.**

**« Drago, est ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Pansy ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Non aucunes, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Parce que je ne l'ai pas vue à la fête mensuel du maître, et ça m'inquiète elle a peut être accouché » suggéra Hermione, tout en continuant de le masser.**

**« Non cela m'étonnerait, on l'aurait su » fit remarquer Drago.**

**« Tu as raison… m'enfin j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé » fit Hermione.**

**« Je ferais un saut demain si tu veux, je prendrais sur moi et j'irais voir à leur manoir »**

**« Tu ferais ça ? » demanda-t-elle. Il releva la tête et lui prit les mains, pour l'obliger a se baisser pour l'embrasser, ce qu'elle accepta sans protester.**

**« Bien sur » dit-il après un long baiser. Elle contourna le canapé et sourit. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui.**

**« Dis donc, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ce traitement de faveur mme Malefoy ? » sourit Drago tandis qu'elle lui déboutonnait sa chemise.**

**« Tu es mon mari, voila ce que tu as fais » répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser. Drago la laissât prendre les choses en mains. Cependant ils furent interrompus pas la sonnette retentissante du manoir. Hermione regardât Drago, les yeux interrogateurs. Elle regardât ensuite l'horloge qui indiquait 23h30.**

**« Qui peut bien venir sonner à une heure pareille ? » interrogea-t-elle.**

**« Je ne sais pas, mieux vaut aller voir je te suis » fit-il. Bien que le manoir était protégé contre toute intrusion ennemie à leur camp, Hermione préféra tout de même s'armer de sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Drago sur ses talons qu se mit un peu en retrait. Un deuxième coup de sonnette retentit et elle ouvrit enfin la porte. Elle se figea de stupeur en découvrant l'assaillante.**

**« Pansy ? » s'exclama-t-elle plus que surprise. Devant elle se tenait bel et bien Pansy sont ventre arrondi pas 8 mois de grossesse, en larmes son corps tremblait de peur son visage était marqué par la peur et l'horreur et Hermione s'aperçut avec effroi qu'elle était couverte de sang, sur les mains, le visage et les vêtements.**

**« Oh Hermione… » Pleura Pansy.**

**« Pansy ! ****Mais que… DRAGO ! » Hurla-t-elle « Pansy, que c'est-il passé ? Raconte moi, qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Hermione en la faisant entrer. Incapable de parler, Pansy tremblait bien trop fort et ses sanglots déchirants l'empêchaient d'aligner deux mots à la suite de l'autre. Hermione la prit dans ses bras.**

**« Chut… calme toi, que c'est-il passé ? » Pansy releva la tête, le visage inondé de larmes.**

**« J'ai… j'ai… j'ai tué Spencer ! »**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Alors? heureux? xD j'espère k'il vous a plu! A bientot pour le chapitre 22! Laissez une tite trace D

bisoux bisoux

Jess


	23. Ch22 L'unique solution

Et voici le chapitre 22 de cette histoire qui commence sérieusement a me donner beaucoup de fil a retordre xD Ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup de temps, j'espère qu'il vous plaîra!

Bonne lecture

Bien entendu tout est à moi comme vous le savez! muhahaha (dans tes rêves!) bon ok lol tout appartient a la déesse j'entend bien sur, Dame Rowling of course!

* * *

RAR:

Justiine : Je te remercie bcp c'est très gentil ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira… :-D

sarah, une lectrice de DM/HG : le chapitre a été vite posté car il a été vite bouclé :-D je n'ai pas de délai bien précis m'enfin, ça n'excède jamais plus d'une semaine, je ne reste jamais plus sans poster ! A moins d'un imprévus, là voui :-D bon, soit… Tu sais, dans toutes mes fics Harry et le reste de la bande font partie intégrante de l'histoire… c'est la première fiction que je fais en tant que Drago et Hermione du coté du mal, toutes mes autres fics sont différentes, mais les autres personnages y sont bien présents ! Bien sur je met le couple Dray/Mione en avant c'est certain, mais je ne perds pas de vue Harry et les autres… oh bien entendu, il y a des personnages qui sont beaucoup plus secondaires que d'autres, mais globalement ils sont tous là ! Je les aimes trop lol je terminerais ici avant d'utiliser la page entière pour te répondre lol par MERCI ! De tes compliments qui me font réellement très plaisir ! je suis contente que tu aimes, et pour Hermione et le mariage des Potter, c'est un choix qu'elle a fait, ne l'oublie pas… donc, elle sera bien sur au courant, mais elle ne pouvait pas être présente ça aurait fait mauvais genre je pense lol ! Allé, bonne lecture et merci encore bisoux bisoux

**« Allons, allons, calme toi Pansy… » disait Hermione, alors qu'elle et Pansy étaient assises sur le canapé, Drago venait de leur servir un remontant, pour tenter d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de leur dire, sauf pour Pansy étant enceinte et sur la fin, Drago lui donna un café.**

**« Merci » dit-elle la voix rendue rauque par les pleurs. Elle prit la tasse fumante entre ses mains, mais elle tremblait tellement qu'elle du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir en avaler une gorgée. Hermione lui avait nettoyé les mains, et enlevé toute trace de sang de sur elle.**

**« Voila, maintenant tu respire et tu nous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé » fit Hermione alors que Drago s'asseyait sur le bord du canapé face au leur.**

**« Je… j'étais seule chez moi, j'avais préparé le dîner, j'attendais Spencer comme tout les soirs… ne le voyant pas arriver, j'ai mangé seule comme tout les soirs et je me suis ensuite installée au salon me couchant sur le canapé en attendant son retour, j'étais épuisée et je me suis assoupie » raconta Pansy la voix tremblante les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.**

**« Lorsque je me suis réveillée, il était là dans la cuisine et il hurlait après moi. Pour ne pas le mettre en colère je l'ai rejoint, la cuisine était sans dessous dessus il avait tout saccagé, sans aucunes raisons » continua-t-elle. Hermione et Drago l'écoutaient attentivement, sans jamais l'interrompre.**

**« Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se mettait en colère, d'ailleurs vous en savez quelque chose… seulement, depuis qu'il avait apprit que j'étais enceinte il n'avait plus jamais osé poser la main sur moi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui » continua-t-elle. En effet, à son œil droit trônait un affreux cocard. « Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, mais je n'en pouvait plus Spencer me prenait pour son esclave je devais assouvir ses moindres désirs hormis sexuellement parlant puisqu'il ne me touchait plus depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse, il avait ce qu'il fallait ailleurs. Mais ses accès de colère étaient toujours très violents et impressionnants, et aujourd'hui… j'ai eu tellement peur, et je savais pas quoi faire et… » Déballa-t-elle a toute vitesse en pleurant de nouveau.**

**« Hey… Hey… chut, tu es en sécurité maintenant, calme toi et explique nous ce qu'il c'est passé après » fit Drago en lui prenant les mains. Il était venu s'agenouiller devant elle.**

**« Il… il c'est mis à crier après moi, je ne comprenais pas, tout était rangé propre, à croire que ce n'était pas suffisant, il a hurlé que je n'étais bonne à rien, que… même au lit je ne valait rien…que je n'étais pas fichue de tenir la maison… j'étais tétanisée, plus je reculais, plus il avançait, je me suis retrouvée coincée contre le mur, j'étais prise au piège, tout ce a quoi je pensais, c'était mon bébé, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne a mon bébé, alors je l'ai supplié, je l'ai supplié de me laisser tranquille, il m'a donné un coup de poing… » continua-t-elle toujours en état de choc « il a voulut me frapper encore, mais je me suis protégée et j'ai réussi a lui échapper, il sentait l'alcool j'avais envie de vomir tellement il me dégouttait, il était complètement ivre, je me suis enfuie, mais il a fermé la porte avec l'aide de sa baguette, moi je n'ai plus la mienne, il me l'a arrachée lors d'une dispute au début de notre mariage, je ne pouvais donc pas rouvrir la porte, alors j'ai tenté de lui échapper, je courrais en rond dans la cuisine, il était comme fou ! Je le suppliais de ne pas me faire de mal, mais il n'entendait pas… et il a attrapé ensuite le balai du placard de la cuisine, horrifiée je n'ai pas vu ou j'allais, je me suis retrouvée coincée contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, je l'ai vu approcher brandissant son balai… vous comprenez ? Il avait l'intention de me frapper sur le ventre avec… je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça ? Comment j'aurais pût laisser faire ? » Sanglota-t-elle. Drago avait une boule dans la gorge tandis qu'Hermione n'en menait pas large elle non plus.**

**« Que c'est-il passé Pansy ? » demanda Hermione Pansy la regarda de ses yeux remplis de larmes, elle hoquetait quand elle parlait et ne parvenait pas à se calmer.**

**« Je… quand je l'ai vu abattre son balai sur moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je me croyais perdue… il n'en avait rien a faire, il avait un regard de dément. Alors j'ai protégé mon ventre d'une main, et de l'autre je tentais vainement d'attraper quelque chose sur le plan de travail pour me défendre et je l'ai trouvé… je ne voulais pas ça Hermione… je te jure que je ne le voulais pas… » pleura Pansy « c'était pour me défendre… je… j'ai prit le gros couteau de cuisine a portée de main et je… je l'ai poignardé. Il fut stoppé dans son geste et me regardait les yeux grands ouverts, le balai est tombé à terre, et lui avec… je l'ai regardé un moment paniquée, je ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer… il ne respirait plus, et se vidait de son sang sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Alors j'ai fouillé sur lui, sa robe de sorcier, j'ai récupéré ma baguette, c'est pour ça que j'avais du sang sur les mains, et je suis sortie en courant et je suis venue ici… oh seigneur qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? » Se lamenta-t-elle tout en sanglotant. **

**« Aller, ça va aller… tout vas s'arranger… » Fit Hermione, atterrée en la prenant dans ses bras, alors que Drago avait déjà enfilé sa cape et s'apprêtait à sortir.**

**« Je vais voir jusque là, je revient le plus vite possible » fit Drago, Hermione hocha la tête, et il sortit dans la nuit noir et fraîche de ce mois de novembre. **

**OoO**

**Une fois passée la grille, Drago transplanna devant celle du manoir des Bromes. Il avançât dans le jardin parfaitement bien entretenu du manoir tout était calme et silencieux. Il avançât prudemment, baguette a la main et finit par entrer. Il faisait froid le feu de la cheminée était éteint depuis un moment, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il se dirigea a pas lents vers la cuisine, aux aguets et poussa la lourde porte de bois. Passant d'abords sa tête par l'entrebâillement, il jetât un regard circulaire autour de la pièce et n'y voyant pas de danger il entrât. Pansy avait raison, tout était saccagé ici et les traces d'une lutte infernale étaient encore bien présentes dans la pièce. Drago avançât parmi les dégâts et contourna finalement le plan de travail, pour effectivement y découvrir le corps de Spencer étendu sur le carrelage baignant dans son sang. Par mesure de sécurité, Drago s'accroupit pour lui prendre le pouls, il ne battait plus, Spencer était bel et bien mort. Il se releva, soupirant.**

**« Mon dieu, comment je vais faire pour te sortir de ce pétrin Pansy ? » murmura-t-il atterré. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps… son visage s'illumina soudain et il eu une idée. Il ne sait pas si la supercherie marcherait, mais ça valait la peine de tenter le coup ! Il prit le balai aux cotés de Spencer, balai qu'il avait voulut utiliser pour battre sa femme, et le remit en place dans le placard ça ne devait pas rester a terre, ça aurait fait louche pour le plan qu'il avait en tête. Prenant son courage à deux mains en relevant ses manches, il se mit a tout saccager ! Tout, la cuisine y passa, le salon, le bureau, les chambres, tout ! Drago retournait tout sur son passage, Armoire, lit, tiroir, tapisserie en morceaux… il termina par le hall d'entrée et regarda son œuvre, satisfait. Sans perdre un instant, il sortit il n'avait plus rien a faire ici. Il rentra chez lui le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il rentrât, la lumière du salon était tamisée, Pansy dormait à point fermé sur le sofa il aperçut la lumière de la cuisine encore allumée. Quand il y pénétrât, Hermione qui était assise à la table une tasse fumante dans les mains, se levât d'un bond.**

**« Bon sang Drago ! Il est 3h00 du matin ! Où étais tu passé ? » S'alarma-t-elle.**

**« Ne crie pas… » Dit-il en se massant les tempes. « Comment va-t-elle ? » **

**«Elle est secouée et choquée… elle c'est endormie sur le canapé. Qu'as-tu fais ? Tu as vu le corps ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.**

**« Oui, je l'ai vu et il est bien mort, en plein dans le cœur » répondit-il en s'asseyant en bout de table.**

**« Seigneur… il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait de toute façon » se reprit-elle.**

**« Certes… mais maintenant, c'est Pansy qui est dans de beaux draps ! » pesta-t-il en relevant la tête.**

**« Je sais » soupira Hermione. « Comment vas-t-on faire Dray ? » se lamenta Hermione.**

**« J'ai… j'ai maquillé le meurtre en cambriolage, pour faire croire a une attaque et que Pansy a disparut » expliqua-t-il.**

**« C'est donc pour ça que tu es resté si longtemps » comprit-elle « maintenant reste à savoir ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de Pansy » fit remarquer Hermione.**

**« Je sais… elle ne peut pas rester ici » dit-il osant un regard vers sa femme.**

**« Drago… » Murmura Hermione « tu n'y pense pas ? On ne va pas la laisser tomber ? Elle est enceinte ! » Voyant qu'elle commençait a s'exciter, Drago la coupa dans ses argumentations.**

**« Je n'ai pas dis ça non plus ! Mais il nous faut vite une solution ! Imagine les répercussions si on la trouve chez nous ? De plus, elle doit bientôt accoucher, on ne peux pas la garder, il faut la mettre en sécurité » conclut-il. Hermione le regarda, songeuse. Une idée grotesque s'insinua dans son esprit, et au final elle ne la trouva pas si grotesque que ça. Elle regardait Drago intensément, essayant de lui dire de lui exposer son idée. Il plantât son regard dans celui de sa femme, et décela la petite étincelle qu'elle avait quand elle trouvait quelque chose, il comprit et écarquilla les yeux.**

**« Ah non ! » dit-il.**

**« Je t'en prie Dray, c'est la seule solution » supplia-t-elle.**

**« Non Hermione ! Tout mais ne me demande pas ça ! » S'emporta-t-il.**

**« Très bien, alors propose moi autre chose ! » s'emporta-t-elle a son tour.**

**« Je ne fraterniserais pas avec l'ennemi ! » cria-t-il en se lavant brusquement de sa chaise.**

**« Ne sois pas idiot voyons ! Je ne parle pas de fraternisation, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle serait bien plus en sécurité là bas Drago, on n'a pas le choix ! » Argumenta-t-elle.**

**« On a toujours le choix ! » se borna-t-il.**

**« PAS CETTE FOIS ! » cria-t-elle. « S'il te plaît » dit-elle en se radoucissant « faisons le pour elle, elle est enceinte Dray, et eux ils sauront la protéger tu le sais aussi bien que moi » Drago marchait et faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine.**

**« Hermione, est ce que tu te rends compte du danger que cela représente ? Et puis d'ailleurs, on ne sait même pas où ils siègent ! » Dit-il.**

**« On va se débrouiller, je sais que c'est dangereux mais si… » Elle hésita « si moi j'y vais, ils ne me feront rien, pas si Pansy est avec moi » Drago la regarda les yeux grands ouverts.**

**« C'est hors de question que tu y ailles t'entends ! » s'égosilla-t-il.**

**« Je t'en prie Drago, fais moi confiance… » Implora-t-elle.**

**« Mais ils pourraient te faire exécuter ! » s'époumona-t-il.**

**« Ils ne le feront pas… parce que je ne veux pas les voir tous, il faut juste que j'arrive à joindre Ron. Drago, c'est la seule chance que Pansy s'en sorte et puisse un jour vivre heureuse elle et son bébé, pense à son bébé Dray… » Drago la regarda un moment, s'approchant d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il se recula quelque peut pour la regarder.**

**« Très bien » céda-t-il. « Mais je veux que tu sois extrêmement prudente ! Je ne rigole pas Hermione, n'oublies pas qui tu es à leurs yeux désormais » dit-il doucement. Le regard d'Hermione se voila quelques secondes. **

**« Je le sais » finit-elle par dire.**

**« Comment vas-tu faire pour les retrouver ? » questionna-t-il.**

**« J'ai ma petite idée, Modingus Fletcher n'a pas encore été attrapé n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle. **

**« Non, il traîne souvent au chemin de traverse d'ailleurs » répondit Drago.**

**« Très bien, voici ma première piste ! Si tout va bien, Pansy devrait être en sécurité demain soir ! Je file, a tout à l'heure » dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement, prenant sa cape pour sortir a son tour dans la nuit noire et fraîche. Il était 3h30, et elle devait trouver la solution avant le levé du jour, ou elle devrait attendre le lendemain soir et cacher Pansy chez elle pour la journée.**

**OoO**

**Il faisait très noir. Dans la rue principale du chemin de traverse, Hermione avançait à pas rapide. Elle bifurqua cependant au panneau indiquant 'Allée des embrumes' et s'y engouffra. Le froid mordant de novembre qui plus est en pleine nuit s'insinua sous sa cape et elle en resserra le col en frissonnant. Bien qu'elle venait assez fréquemment maintenant dans cette rue plus que douteuse, Hermione n'avait jamais pu se faire à l'ambiance morbide qui y régnait. Elle continua à s'enfoncer dans la noirceur, serrée dans son habit, tenant dans sa poche sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Elle finit par arriver sur un pan de la rue désert, il y avait une porte à la dérobée, gardée par un sorcier de taille imposante. Elle enleva sa capuche, le 'videur' la reconnut, et la laissât entrer. Elle remercia l'homme d'un signe de tête et entrât dans le 'pub' qui puait l'alcool et le tabac a plein nez ! Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte se ré ouvrit mais pas de la manière des plus douce qui soit… le sorcier gardant l'entrée fut surpris de voir un corps s'écraser lourdement contre le mur face a la porte et Hermione sortir a sa suite, baguette brandie. Le dit 'corps' se releva à la hâte, le regard braqué sur son agresseur. Hermione regarda le videur et lui fit signe de rentrer à l'intérieur. Se disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas se la mettre à dos, il obéit et entrât refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Hermione seule dans la rue avec son souffre douleur.**

**« Qu' … qu'est… qu'est ce que tu veux ? » balbutia l'homme. Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant de haut en bas et de bas en haut le semblant d'être humain qui se tenait devant elle. Modingus Fletcher n'était déjà pas un modèle de propreté et de beauté même du temps où elle faisait partie de l'ordre du phoenix, mais là cela dépassait l'entendement ! Les cheveux roux mélangés a du gris étaient horriblement sales elle aurait juré qu'il ne les avait plus coupé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et plus coiffé surtout ! Ses habits étaient maculés de substances dont Hermione ne préférait pas savoir l'origine sans parler de son visage blafard et creusé ses yeux toujours aussi injectés de sang et son odeur de tabac et d'alcool encore plus forte au possible que dans ses souvenirs…**

**« Je te l'ai déjà dis ce que je voulais » répondit Hermione d'une voix glaciale.**

**« Je ne sais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas où est leur quartier général Hermione, je ne suis au courant de rien » fit l'homme d'une voix apeurée.**

**« Mauvaise réponse ! Ding » répondit-elle en s'en approchant. Elle l'attrapa et le releva par le col le menaçant de sa baguette sur le visage.**

**« Écoute moi bien espèce de dégénéré, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer ! Dis moi où ils sont, où je te fais sauter la tête et je n'hésiterais pas » le prévint-elle.**

**« Non… arrête ! » disait-il.**

**« Comme tu voudras » fit-elle.**

**« NON ! » cria-t-il précipitamment. « Très bien, je vais parler » fit-il. Hermione relâcha un peu la prise. « je ne sais pas où est le nouveau QG de l'ordre, ça c'est la vérité, ce que je sais par contre, c'est que les jumeaux avaient achetés une boutique a Pré-au-Lard juste avant que la guerre n'éclate… il y a des réfugiés là bas, et ils doivent s'y rendre tout les jours pour leur apporter de quoi manger, c'est tout ce que je sais, je te promet que c'est tout ce que je sais » fit-il presque en pleurant. Elle le lâcha, le regardant avec dégoût.**

**« Ça suffira, hors de ma vue ! » dit-elle. Modingus décampa à la vitesse de la lumière, et Hermione transplanna. Elle se retrouva non loin de la cabane hurlante, et n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'elle se cacha derrière un bosquet. Une silhouette avançait a vive allure dans le chemin principal l'air sur ses gardes, s'arrêtant devant une imposante bâtisse, dont la porte était clouée de bois. Hermione regarda l'heure, 4h45, ça allait être juste… elle se dirigea droit vers la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, et lui plaqua sa baguette entre les omoplates, l'homme se figea et releva la tête vivement.**

**« Non ! Pas de gestes brusques… tu vas lever tes mains, et les mettre bien en évidences Fred… » Articula Hermione. Fred s'exécuta.**

**« Il y avait longtemps dis moi » fit Fred.**

**« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer je t'assure… »**

**« Ok, ok » marmonna Fred.**

**« Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire… tu vas faire passer le message à Ron de ma part. je veux qu'il vienne, ce soir à minuit dans la cabane hurlante » dit-elle.**

**« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Pour me rendre service » dit-elle sarcastique.**

**« Voyons Hermione, cesse, l'humour n'a jamais été dans ton caractère » sourit Fred qui ne pouvait pourtant pas la voir.**

**« J'ai un argument maintenant, je sais que des réfugiés se cachent ici, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande, je les ferais tous arrêter ! Et inutile de les changer d'endroit durant la journée, cette boutique sera surveillée jusqu'à ce soir » argumenta-t-elle.**

**« D'accords, je suis coincé je le reconnais, très bien je lui ferais passer le message, mais tu crois vraiment que Ron se pointera ? Et seul ? Allons, reste réaliste » se moqua Fred.**

**« Dis lui simplement que cela concerne Pansy, et qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave, il viendra. Encore une chose… n'en parle a personne d'autre, c'est bien clair ? »**

**« Très clair » répondit Fred furieux de s'être fait prendre. **

**« Bien, je savais que l'on pourrait s'entendre ! » sourit-elle avant de disparaître.**

**OoO**

**Lorsque Fred rentrât, il devait être dans les 6h00 du matin. Il avait apporté des ravitaillements aux réfugiés de la boutique, et était repartit n'ayant pas le temps de s'y attarder. A l'appartement, il y avait déjà du mouvement. Ceux qui étaient déjà debout s'activaient à ranger les vestiges de la veille, du mariage de Harry et Ginny. En parlant de ceux-ci, personne en vue jusqu'à présent, et d'ailleurs, Fred se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu Harry dire qu'il passerait la journée au lit avec sa petite femme, a défaut d'avoir une lune de miel, on pouvait bien leurs accorder ça. Fred trouva donc, Ron, Thonks et Remus, George ainsi que Luna réveillés en train de ranger.**

**« Ron… est ce que je peux te voir un instant, ça presse » l'appela Fred. Surpris, Ron lâcha le sac qu'il tenait entre les mais destiné à accueillir les détritus, et s'avançât. Fred l'emmena au plus loin des autres et lui parlât à l'oreille. On put voir Ron blêmir au fur et à mesure que Fred lui parlait, et il finit par hocher la tête avant de reprendre sa tâche avec les autres, l'esprit occupé. Cette journée là, fut lui semble-t-il la plus longue de sa vie, et lorsqu'il sortit a 23h45 sans rien dire à personne ce soir, c'est avec le cœur emballé et une pointe d'appréhension qu'il transplanna devant la cabane hurlante.**

**OoO**

**« Alors ? Tu as réussi ? » A peine rentrée, Hermione se faisait assaillir !**

**« Pas leur QG, mais j'ai rendez vous avec Ron ce soir » répondit Hermione. Elle lui expliqua tout en détail, il cacherait Pansy dans la cave pour la journée car on viendrait sûrement voir chez eux. Ça ne loupa pas, dans la fin de matinée, s'étonnant de ne pas voir arriver Spencer, son collègue avait donné l'alerte, et les parents de Spencer, ainsi que les parents de Drago se pointèrent chez Hermione et Drago. Des paroles plus que rassurantes pour Pansy se firent entendre entre tout le monde, au grand soulagement des deux jeunes époux, ils ne se doutaient de rien !**

**« Saleté de résistance »**

**« Ils ont une prisonnière de guerre »**

**« Ils nous le paieront, notre fils sera vengé » et j'en passe. Ils étaient simplement venus prévenir Drago et Hermione que le réseau de la résistance avait assassiné Spencer durant la nuit, et qu'ils avaient kidnappés Pansy comme prisonnière. Hermione était très soulagée qu'ils aillent tirés de pareilles conclusions, le plan de Drago avait fonctionné à merveille ! Dans l'après midi, Hermione expliqua a Pansy ce qui allait se passer pour elle, et le cœur de Pansy s'emballa à l'idée qu'elle serait avec Ron ! Mais elle se faisait du souci pour Hermione et Drago. Elle ne les reverrait probablement plus. Hermione l'avait rassurée, et l'avait serrée dans ses bras en lui disant que désormais elle allait avoir sa liberté. Le soir venu, les deux jeunes femmes mettaient leurs capes.**

**« Soyez prudentes » leur intimait Drago.**

**« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne nous arrivera rien, et moi je serais de retour environ dans 2 heures » répondit Hermione.**

**« Merci… du fond du cœur, à tout les deux » remercia Pansy les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha de Drago et l'enlaçât aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. « Je sais l'effort que tu dois faire pour me laisser partir de l'autre coté, dans l'autre camps » dit-elle « alors merci »**

**« Fais attention a toi » murmura Drago avant qu'elle ne sorte.**

**« A tout à l'heure » fit Hermione en lui volant un baiser avant de sortir elle aussi.**

**OoO**

**Ron entrât alors dans la cabane hurlante, baguette à la main, aux aguets. Lorsqu'il finit par atteindre finalement la pièce principale, son cœur cognait vraiment douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et il cru manquer un battement en voyant une silhouette tout de noir vêtue debout devant la cheminée allumée. Il s'arrêta, baguette toujours en évidence.**

**« Bonsoir Hermione » dit-il sans expression particulière. Hermione se raidit, elle l'avait entendu entrer bien sur, mais de l'entendre après tout ces mois, lui faisait bizarre. Elle se retournât regardant Ron de ses yeux perçants.**

**« Bonsoir Ron » répondit-elle. Ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un face à l'autre sans rien dire.**

**« Inutile de tenir ta baguette brandie sur moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te provoquer en duel » railla-t-elle.**

**« On n'est jamais trop prudent » rétorqua Ron. Elle ne répondit rien. « Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ? Que se passe-t-il avec Pansy ? » Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.**

**« Pansy a tué Spencer… on a réussi à faire croire que vous aviez attaqué son manoir, que vous l'aviez tué et que vous avez enlevé Pansy. Elle a besoin d'être cachée et comme tu dois t'en douter, nous on ne peu pas la garder, c'est aussi simple que cela » expliqua Hermione.**

**« Pourquoi nous ? »**

**« Parce que tu es il me semble la personne appropriée pour la protéger » répondit simplement Hermione.**

**« Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège pour nous retrouver ? » demanda Ron suspicieux, toujours baguette brandie.**

**« Vous n'aurez qu'à lui faire boire du veritaserum » fit-elle.**

**« Je ne te fais pas confiance » conclut Ron après un moment de silence.**

**« Je m'y attendais » fit Hermione. « Tu peux venir » dit-elle sans quitter Ron des yeux. Ron la regardât suspicieux, mais son regard se perdit lorsqu'il vit apparaître sous ses yeux Pansy, emmitouflée par une large cape qui lui cachait sa grossesse, il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Tout ce qu'il vit c'est la jeune fille, un œil bleui, l'air fatigué et apeuré, perdu aussi. **

**« Pansy ? »**

**« Oui Ron… Hermione dit la vérité, et je ne refuse pas le test du veritaserum » fit Pansy. Ron était déboussolé, perdu il ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire. « Dis quelque chose » implora Pansy les larmes aux yeux. **

**« Je… Pourquoi ? » Dit-il en portant son regard sur Hermione « pourquoi tu nous as fait ça Hermione ? » Dit-il.**

**« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ça, tout ce qui m'importe c'est de mettre Pansy en sécurité pour le moment rien d'autre ne m'intéresse. Profites en, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra pourrait ne pas être aussi aimable que maintenant » fit-elle « cesse de te poser des questions Ron » fit Hermione. Il regarda a nouveau Pansy, et ne su résister plus longtemps. Baissant sa baguette il se précipita sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Soulagée, Pansy laissa libre court à ses larmes.**

**« Tu m'as tellement manqué » murmura-t-elle. Ron n'en pouvait plus, tout ce temps passé loin d'elle ! Et de savoir que désormais, elle resterait avec lui, lui fit oublier un moment où il se trouvait, et qui était là. Il sentit alors une résistance au niveau de son ventre et regarda Pansy sans comprendre. Celle-ci sourit tristement et ouvrit sa cape. Ron regarda son ventre arrondi, les yeux grands ouverts.**

**« C'est ? »**

**« Un bébé oui » approuva la jeune femme.**

**« Et il est… enfin, je veux dire, c'est Spencer qui… »**

**« NON ! » fit précipitamment Pansy, elle se radoucit « non Ron, cet enfant est de toi » dit-elle en larmes.**

**« De moi ? » murmura-t-il. « Tu veux dire que… je vais être… papa ? » se risqua-t-il, elle rit à travers ses larmes.**

**« Oui » Ron eu un large sourire !**

**« Je t'aime… » Dit-il en l'enlaçant, pour après l'embrasser comme jamais.**

**« Bien, tout est réglé, Pansy… bonne chance, prend soin de toi et du bébé » fit Hermione qui restait impassible, mais le ton de sa voix trahissait grandement son émotion. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Ron la retint par le poignet.**

**« Attend ! » elle fut forcée de se stopper. « Harry et Ginny se sont mariés hier » dit-il sans savoir pourquoi il le lui disait « Hermione, je t'en prie, revient à la raison » l'implora-t-il.**

**« Tu ne comprends pas… c'est trop tard, j'aime mon mari et je ne l'abandonnerais pas » dit-elle le visage crispé. **

**« Laisse moi au moins te remercier » lui dit Ron.**

**« Ne me remercie pas… je ne l'ai pas fais pour toi, mais pour Pansy » dit-elle le dos tourner, sans le regarder avant d'actionner la poignée et de sortir.**

**OoO**

**« Tu veux dire que Hermione t'as accosté ?! Et tu l'as dit à Ron ? »**

**« Oui Harry, voila trois fois que je te le répète ! » disait Fred d'une voix blanche.**

**« Et tu l'as laissé PARTIR ?! EST-CE QUE TU ES INCONSCIENT ? » S'époumona Harry. Tous en robe de chambre dans le salon de l'appartement, Harry avait remarqué l'absence de Ron, alors qu'il avait passé la journée au lit avec Ginny, en allant aux toilettes. Fred n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre avec son mensonge bidon et s'était trouvé forcé de tout dire à Harry qui était à présent en colère !**

**« Elle n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal » fit Fred.**

**« C'est une mangemorts ! » Pesta-t-il.**

**« Arrête Harry !! C'est Hermione ! Elle est peut être dans l'autre camp, mais elle n'est pas un monstre ! » S'emporta a son tour Fred.**

**« Tu oublie l'épisode du ministère il me semble » railla Harry qui bien sur, ne savais pas que ce jour là, Hermione n'avait tué personne par pitié.**

**« Oh je t'en prie ! Ron sait ce qu'il fait ! » Continua Fred.**

**« Ah oui ? Et si c'est un piège ? Si Ron se fait embarquer ? Tu es vraiment irresponsable ! Tu aurais du m'avertir ! » Fit Harry.**

**« Tu venais de te marier, je ne voulais pas te gâcher ta journée » argumenta Fred.**

**« A quelle heure avait-il rendez vous ? » demanda soudain Harry.**

**« A 00h00 »**

**« Il est 1h30, j'y vais ! » fit-il subitement.**

**« Allé quoi, je suis sur qu'il va repasser la porte d'une minute a l'autre » fit Fred confiant. Il ne savait dire pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il ne se passerait rien.**

**« Oui, et bien en attendant je pars a sa recherche » se borna Harry tout en se préparant. Il n'eu pas le besoin de continuer, que la porte s'ouvrit.**

**« Bah tu vois ! Qu'est ce que je disais ! » Sourit Fred.**

**« Est-ce que tu es devenus fou ? » s'emporta Harry en le voyant entrer avec Pansy.**

**« Ne crie pas s'il te plaît »**

**« Tant que tu y es, invitons aussi le comités de mangemort ! Oh, et pourquoi pas Voldemort tant qu'on y est ! » Dit-il.**

**« Oh je t'en prie Harry, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Pansy n'a rien avoir avec ces gens là ! » s'emporta a son tour le rouquin « tu étais le premier a nous encourager dois je te le rappeler ? » continua-t-il. Harry le regarda, la bouche ouverte, ne pouvant répliquer.**

**« Très bien, on t'écoute ! » fit-il en croisant les bras. Ron soupira, et Pansy resta derrière lui, apeurée a l'idée que l'on ne veuille pas d'elle ici. Il le remarqua et emprisonna sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer.**

**« Pansy est prête à passer au veritaserum si il le faut. Le fait est qu'elle est enceinte… de moi, elle a tué Spencer par légitime défense et qu'elle a besoin de protection » dit-il.**

**« Attends, attends… » Fit soudainement Ginny. « Tu peux répéter ? »**

**« Elle a besoin de protection » répéta Ron.**

**« Non, non, la phrase avant »**

**« Elle est enceinte de moi… nous allons être parents, et Pansy est tout sauf mauvaise tu le sais Harry, tu le sais toi qu'elle été forcée a rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort » Harry capitula, il avait raison.**

**« Tu as quand même été imprudent, Hermione ou pas Hermione, tu aurais très bien pu tomber dans un piège ! À l'avenir, je veux que tu m'en parle Ron, je ne supporterais pas de perdre mon autre meilleur ami » fit Harry en terminant sa phrase dans un murmure. Cette si simple phrase venant de la bouche du survivant suffit à jeter une atmosphère mélancolique et nostalgique dans la pièce. Et Ron comprit très bien lorsque Harry partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.**

**« Pansy ? » celle-ci sursauta, elle avait suivit l'échange avec craintes et fut tirée de ses pensées par Ginny.**

**« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle craintive.**

**« Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité ici. Dis moi as-tu déjà vu un médecin pour ta grossesse ? » Demanda-t-elle.**

**« Non » répondit Pansy en rougissant. **

**« Très bien, je vais t'examiner, ne t'en fais pas je sais ce que je fais avec cette guerre, on apprend beaucoup plus vite je t'assure, je t'expliquerais un peu en même temps comment on fonctionne ici, suis moi » finit-elle. Pansy regarda Ron, celui-ci l'incita à suivre sa sœur et lui fit un sourire rassurant auquel elle répondit. Ginny l'emmena dans la chambre de Ron où elle l'ausculta. Elle lui prodigua des soins pour ses blessures notamment son œil au beurre noir. Malgré le fait que Pansy n'avait pas été surveillée, le bébé allait très bien ! La jeune femme était complètement vidée, si bien qu'à la fin de l'auscultation, elle s'endormit aussi vite. Ginny fit une dernière chose avant qu'elle ne s'endorme et sourit. Elle sortit de la chambre, et rejoignit Ron et les autres dans le salon.**

**« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Ron.**

**« Elle est épuisée, elle s'est endormie, mais… félicitation » dit-elle.**

**« Merci… » Fit Ron incertain. Ginny sourit encore plus.**

**« Tu va devenir l'heureux papa d'une petite fille Ron ! »**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Tadaam! Bon d'accords il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action sur ce chapitre, mais un moment soyez patients, ca va venir lol y'a pas que ca de toute façon hein? :-D alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre? j'attends vos impressions avec impatience!!

bisoux bisoux

Jess


	24. Ch23A vaincre sans péril on triomphe s

Bon et bien me voici avec le chapitre 23! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais pour le précédent chapitre, je n'ai eu que 2 malheureuses petites reviews :-( enfin, c'est pas grave je m'accroche! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaîra! Bonne lecture a tous

Tout est a Dame Rowling! je ne peux même plus prétendre que Spencer est à moi, il est mort xD

* * *

RAR:

Justiine : :-D je suis contente que tu sois contente (pff n'importe quoi xD) enfin, ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu :-)

Léa : Waw ! Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup Pansy et en général dans mes fics elle est gentille :-) par contre Hermione méchante, c'est une première pour moi en général mes fics se terminent toutes bien :-) enfin bref merci encore, j'espère que ce chap te plaîra ! Bisoux

* * *

**Ch.23. A vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire.**

**« Et que dirais tu de Emilie ? » Pansy rit.**

**« C'est beau » admit-elle. Ils étaient tout deux couchés dans le lit de Ron, dans sa chambre. C'était le petit matin, il faisait sombre et ils discutaient tout les deux calmement sur les possibles prénoms de leur future petite fille. Ron était couché à ses cotés, elle sur le dos et il s'amusait a faire des petits ronds et autres formes avec son doigt sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme. Pansy aimait beaucoup ça, et visiblement, le petit bout de chou également, elle donnait des coups par ci par là.**

**« Ce que tu fais à vraiment l'air de lui plaire » sourit Pansy en voyant son ventre se déformer sous ses yeux. Ron sourit.**

**« Elle sait que c'est son papa… puis t'as raison, Emilie ça me branche pas non plus » répondit Ron.**

**« Mais je n'ai rien dit ! » protesta Pansy en souriant.**

**« Non, mais je sais que ça te plaît sans plus » argumenta-t-il.**

**« Bon, d'accords j'avoue… on a encore un mois pour décider » finit-elle par dire.**

**« Je suis sur qu'elle sera dans l'équipe de Quidditch de son école » fit Ron avec conviction. Pansy éclata d'un rire étouffé pour ne pas réveiller tout l'appartement.**

**« Laisse lui le temps de venir au monde au moins » dit-elle doucement. Il sourit. « Ron je… » Le rouquin releva la tête, inquiet.**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Est ce que tu crois qu'on s'en sortira ? J'ai peur » avoua-t-elle.**

**« Hey… ne t'en fais pas, maintenant, tu es là avec moi et plus rien t'entends ? Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne t'enlever à moi. Je t'aime Pansy et au nom de ça et de notre fille, je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour la liberté ! Et on sera libre, fais moi confiance ! » Dit-il. Elle lui sourit, et posa une main sur sa joue, avançant son visage pour l'embrasser doucement. **

**« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il. Elle agita la tête. « Ne bouge pas… » Commença-t-il, mais elle le coupa.**

**« Mais je peux me lever ! » protesta-t-elle.**

**« Non, non, je veux que tu te repose »**

**« Ron, ça fait deux jours entiers que je me repose, je suis enceinte, pas en sucre ! » sourit-elle en se levant du lit. Il l'aida à enfiler son peignoir, et ils sortirent de la chambre main dans la main. Arrivés dans le salon, ils s'aperçurent bientôt que malgré l'heure très matinale, ils n'étaient pas les seuls debout. Harry était assis, Ginny a califourchon sur lui, une tartine de confiture a la main, et tentait de lui donner a manger entre deux baisers. Ron se racla la gorge, Ginny sursauta et se retourna pour voir son frère et Pansy.**

**« Oh ! Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? » Demanda-t-elle.**

**« Assez pour voir des choses » fit Ron innocemment.**

**« Oh… » Ginny rougit. Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire. **

**« Vous vous joignez a nous ? Pansy, tu dois avoir faim » remarqua Ginny. Celle-ci sourit.**

**« Volontiers » dit-elle en prenant place avec eux. **

**Voila maintenant deux jours que Pansy était arrivée. Elle se sentait plus libre, et soulagée surtout d'être là ! De plus, elle avait été acceptée dans le groupe après avoir passé au veritaserum le lendemain de son arrivée, cette potion ne permettait a personne de mentir, et de toute façon il suffisait de lire dans les yeux de Pansy qu'elle était tout sauf une traître. Oh bien sur, elle devait se faire au mode de vie de la résistance, et surtout rester cachée ! Mais elle s'en fichait, elle était avec Ron. Ils prenaient leurs petits déjeuners bien tranquilles, lorsque Luna arriva un œil dans le coussin.**

**« B'jour » salua-t-elle.**

**« Oh Luna, mal dormi ? » demanda Ginny.**

**« Hin, hin » **

**« Il doit venir ? » demanda Ginny.**

**« Hin, hin » répondit à nouveau Luna. Pansy la regarda.**

**« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Luna n'est pas bien réveillée tant qu'elle n'a pas bu son café, tient » fit Ginny en tendant un bol a Luna.**

**« Merci » fit celle-ci. Pansy sourit.**

**« Je suis contente d'être ici, vous avez l'air tellement soudés » dit-elle. Ginny lui sourit.**

**« Luna, il n'a pas oublié la réunion ? » demanda soudain Harry.**

**« Non, c'est justement pour ça que je me suis levée si tôt il m'a certifié qu'il viendrait tôt, d'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder je pense » répondit Luna encore un peu dans le gaz. **

**« Mais de quoi… » Commença Pansy, elle n'eu pas le temps de finir que la porte s'ouvrit la laissant pantoise.**

**« Ah ben tient, quand on parle du loup » s'exclama Luna en se levant précipitamment, complètement réveillée.**

**« Hey ! Salut toi » sourit Blaise avant de l'embrasser.**

**« Tu m'a manqué » marmonna la jeune blonde. Pansy sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se levât tant bien que mal à cause de son ventre. Lorsque Blaise la remarqua, il n'en cru pas ses yeux.**

**« Pansy ? » sourit-il de toute sa splendeur. Luna s'écarta.**

**« Bonjour Blaise ! Je suis contente de te voir ! »**

**« Et moi donc ! Comment… ? Tu es ?? Oh ! » Sans comprendre, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre se serrant très fort. A dire vrai, depuis Poudlard, Pansy et Blaise ne s'étaient plus jamais revus. Juste une fois pour son mariage avec Spencer, mais c'était tout. Au final, Blaise se joignit au groupe pour le petit déjeuner. Il expliqua alors a Pansy qu'il était un espion, tout comme Severus, et ce depuis un bout de temps. Il raconta en quelques mots comment lui et Luna avaient finit ensemble. Ce fut son tour a elle de raconter ce qu'il c'était passé, et comment elle était devenue un résistante. Harry détourna volontairement la tête quand elle raconta qu c'était Hermione qui l'avait amenée. **

**« Ah ben ça pour une surprise ! » s'exclama Blaise « et franchement Pansy, tu n'a pas a te reprocher quoi que ce soit ! Ce salopard n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait voila tout ! C'était de la légitime défense, et puis de toute façon qui va le pleurer mis à pat ses parents ? » Continua-t-il.**

**« Ah ben tu vois ! On n'est pas les seuls à te le dire » argumenta Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.**

**« J'ai quand même tué un homme… il va me falloir du temps pour m'enlever cette image de la tête » fit Pansy en finissant de manger. **

**« Au fait Harry, Severus ne sera pas là aujourd'hui » annonça Blaise.**

**« Quoi ? Mais enfin cette réunion est de la plus haute importance ! Tous les représentants sont là, Blaise nous faisons les comptes rendus aujourd'hui ! » S'alarma Harry.**

**« Je le sais Harry, mais le maître lui donne de plus en plus de travail, il le soupçonne » répondit Blaise.**

**« Il aurait fallut qu'il soit là bon sang ! Comment on va faire ? tout a lieu dans deux jours » continua Harry.**

**« Je sais, mais je le brieferais ne t'en fais pas pour ça » le rassura-t-il.**

**« Excusez moi, mais que se passe-t-il dans deux jours ? » demanda timidement Pansy. Tout le monde se tourna sur elle, et Pansy eu la désagréable impression d'avoir dit une bêtise, ce fut Ron qui lui répondit.**

**« Voila un mois presque, que l'on travail a l'élévation d'une émeute » dit-il.**

**« Oh… mais, j'ai entendu vaguement parler que la dernière … » commença-t-elle.**

**« La dernière émeute n'était pas de nous ! » la coupa Harry « c'était un inconscient qui a cru qu'il pouvait tout gérer tout seul, et il a mené tout son réseau de résistants à la mort ! Notre émeute à nous est bien réfléchie et pas irresponsable. Je ne garantis pas que l'on s'en sortira sans séquelles, mais les mangemorts vont avoir du fil a retordre toute la résistance au complet s'est activée a recruter le plus d'habitants possible, afin d'être en nombre assez conséquent pour pouvoir rivaliser avec les mangemorts sans se faire massacrer. Dans deux jours c'est la victoire assurée, pas de la guerre bien sur, mais nous gagnerons une bataille, j'en suis certain » termina Harry.**

**« Et où allez vous mener cette émeute ? » demanda Pansy. Tout le monde se regarda, Ron hésita…**

**« Ont va récupérer Ste Mangouste » annonça-t-il.**

**OoO**

**Seul assis sur son trône, Voldemort caressait longuement Nagini, il attendait visiblement quelqu'un, qui d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à se manifester… il était très tôt, mais il n'en avait cure. Une des portes de la grande salle pivota, laissant entrer Hermione accompagnée de Drago. Ils arrivèrent devant le Lord et le saluèrent.**

**« Bonjour a vous »**

**« Vous nous avez demandé Messire ? » demanda Hermione.**

**« Oui Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander à tout les deux » dit-il toujours en caressant son abominable reptile qu'elle haïssait tant.**

**« Nous vous écoutons Maître » répondit Drago.**

**« Et bien, toi Drago j'aimerais que tu t'occupe d'enquêter sur la mort de Spencer, je ne tolèrerais pas cela dans mon cercle c'est inadmissible ! Ces maudits rebelles ont assassiné un de mes meilleurs partis ! » Fulmina-t-il.**

**« Très bien maître »**

**« Quant à toi Hermione, je te sommes de te rendre dans les cachots, là où les potions étaient enseignées autrefois » poursuivit Voldemort avec un rictus méprisable. « Il y a là bas un prisonnier qui refuse de parler, il sait des choses sur la résistance, nous le savons mais il ne parle pas, Bellatrix n'a rien su en tirer, peut être que toi tu le pourras » suggéra-t-il. **

**« Bien Messire, j'y vais de ce pas je remonterais vous donner les nouvelles » s'inclina-t-elle. Les deux époux sortirent de la grande salle, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs.**

**« Fais bien attention a toi » murmura-t-elle.**

**« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, allé, on se vois ce soir » dit-il en lui volant un baiser. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le dehors, tandis qu'Hermione s'enfonçait elle, vers la noirceur des cachots de Poudlard. En arrivant, elle ne reconnut pas les lieux ! Tout était sale, non entretenu et une odeur désagréable d'humidité et de pourri mêlé se faisait sentir. Visiblement, il n'y avait que ce seul prisonnier là, puisque sur son chemin, Hermione ne vit aucune cellule occupée. Elle arriva en bout de couloir, et commençait à se demander si le Lord ne s'était pas trompé, lorsqu'elle aperçut une porte en fer forgé, avec 3 barreaux, fermée magiquement. Elle regarda à l'intérieur, le prisonnier était bel et bien là. Inspirant un grand coup, elle défit les sortilèges et entrât, prenant bien soin de refermer derrière elle.**

**OoO**

**« Très bien, bonjour à tous ! Avant toute chose, je tiens a préciser que Dumbledore doit arriver, mais que Severus ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, il est coincé et ne doit pas mettre sa vie en danger » commença Harry alors que toute la résistance au complet était présente, du moins les représentants de chaque petite cellule. Si tôt dit, si tôt fait, Dumbledore entrât accompagné du professeur MacGonagall.**

**« Professeur ! » sourit Ginny. Minerva sourit franchement, et se permit un petit écart en serrant Ginny dans ses bras.**

**« Bonjour Ginny »**

**« Oh ce que je suis contente de vous voir ! » s'exclama la rouquine. Minerva sourit. Ils s'installèrent tous, et la réunion pu commencer. **

**« Bien, avant toute chose je tiens a vous dire que ce qu'il c'est passé avec Jérémy la dernière fois était une regrettable erreur » les visages s'assombrirent « Jérémy à agit sur le coup de la colère et de la vengeance, voyez le résultats… ce fut une tragique perte qui ne dois pas se reproduire ! En aucuns cas ! Si nous ne sommes pas prêt dans deux jours, ce n'est que partie remise ! On ne doit pas agir à la légère ! » Disait Harry qui c'était levé en bout de table.**

**« Mais on sera prêt » fit Olivier. **

**« Très bien, pour ma part ici dans notre cellule, nous avons arpentés prudemment les rues nous avons sonnés aux bonnes porte et nous avons la presque totalité des habitants du chemin de traverse, également une grosse partie de Pré-au-Lard et de ses environs. Nous avons là un bon nombre d'habitants prêts à prendre le risque de se rebeller ouvertement avec nous, ensuite ? Vous ? » Questionna Harry. Olivier se leva, et commença alors à parler, tous se succédèrent donnant le nombre de personne de la population prête à se battre, pendant que Ginny en prenait note. Dumbledore et MacGonagall suivaient l'échange avec une admiration grandissante dans les yeux. Surtout Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait dire à quel point il était fier de Harry, il l'aidait comme il pouvait mais n'intervenait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. C'était le destin de Harry, pas le sien. C'est à lui que revenait la quête des Horcruxes, et lui ainsi que tout le monde d'ailleurs, l'aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais en cet instant, Dumbledore le regardait avec fierté et émotion. Il échangea un regard entendu avec MacGonagall qui affichait un petit sourire digne d'elle.**

**« Très bien, passons à l'étape suivante. Ce qu'il va se passer dans deux jours est d'une importance capitale, on doit réussir ! Pour notre peuple, si nous arrivons a reconquérir Ste Mangouste, ce sera une énorme bataille de remportée dans la guerre » déclara Harry.**

**« Et que propose tu ? » demanda alors Dumbledore.**

**« Bien, nous savons que Ste Mangouste est envahi par les mangemorts, on doit le faire tomber de l'intérieur »**

**« Comment on va entrer ? » demandât l'un des représentants.**

**« Ginny se rend régulièrement à Ste Mangouste en cachette, pour des médicaments et autres choses et à quelque contacts à l'intérieur. Son indic a réussi à convaincre les autres médicomages apeurés et retenus a l'intérieur, de coopérer avec nous. Ils ont tous acceptés et nous aiderons. Pour entrer, Ginny sait comment faire, on devra être assez nombreux pour entrer à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Il y a de nombreuses patrouilles de mangemorts dans chaque rues… ils ne tarderont pas à se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche, ils appellerons du renfort et chercheront à entrer, c'est là que les habitants et le reste de la résistance intervient. Ceux qui seront au dehors devront se charger de retenir quiconque voudra entrer dans l'hôpital » expliqua Harry. « avant ça, Blaise et Severus seront chargés le plus discrètement possible de retenir les mangemorts, pour nous laisser au moins le temps de pénétrer dans l'hôpital, dés que les mangemorts seront aux portes de Ste Mangouste, ce sera a la population sorcière de réagir pour nous couvrir » termina Harry.**

**« L'émeute… » Compris Pansy qui ne participait pas à la réunion, mais qui était présente.**

**« Oui, tu as compris. L'émeute n'est en fait qu'une diversion pour renverser la donne de Ste Mangouste » répondit Harry. Pansy regarda Ron d'un air apeuré mais il fit une légère pression sur sa main lui signifiant d'attendre la fin de la réunion pour lui parler.**

**« Tu comptes venir avec nous ? » s'enquit Blaise.**

**« Bien entendu » fit Harry avec évidence.**

**« Quoi ? Mais tu es complètement fou ! » S'exclama Ginny laissant tomber plume et parchemin pour planter son regard dans celui de son mari.**

**« Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés ici pendant que vous vous battez pour moi ! C'est hors de question ! » Pesta Harry.**

**« On ne se bat pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour notre liberté Harry ! M'enfin sois raisonnable, ta tête est mise a prix ! Tu risque de te faire embarquer »**

**« Parce que il n'y a que ma tête de mise a prix ? La famille Weasley entière est recherchée pour traîtrise ! Je n'aime pas de dire ça, car je te préfèrerait en sécurité et loin de tout ça, mais on a besoin de toi, et j'ai besoin de ton frère, et vous êtes tout les deux aussi en danger que moi, alors je refuse de laisser ma femme et mon meilleur ami se battre seuls ! Je viens, fin de la discussion ! » Fit-il. Ginny se levât furieuse et sortit. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas trop, il irait la retrouver après, le temps qu'elle se calme.**

**« Albus… vous êtes sur qu'il est judicieux de le laisser faire ? » demanda Minerva en chuchotant, pendant que Harry continuait de donner les instructions.**

**« Oh oui Minerva… j'en suis certain, Harry arrivera à ses fins, il y est toujours arrivés, cette fois n'échappera pas… » Répondit Dumbledore très sérieux.**

**OoO**

**« Alors Hermione, tu as des informations ? » demanda Voldemort lorsqu'elle entrât a nouveau dans la grande salle.**

**« Je suis navrée de vous l'apprendre Messire, mais je n'ai rien pu en tirer » annonça-t-elle.**

**« Oh… et pourquoi donc ? »**

**« Tout simplement parce que Bellatrix l'a tellement torturé qu'il en est mort Messire » fit Hermione, alors que justement Bella était présente.**

**« Quoi ? Foutaise ! » S'emporta-t-elle « il était vivant »**

**« Non, je le croyais aussi, mais je parlais dans le vide… je l'ai menacé, même de le tuer, mais aucune réaction, après 20 min sans succès je me suis approchée de lui, je croyais qu'il était borné et fou pour ne pas oser me répondre, mais en fait il était mort tout simplement » expliqua Hermione.**

**« Tu mens Granger ! » tonna Bellatrix.**

**« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'elle aurait de mentir Bella ! Je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de ne pas torturer jusqu'à la mort quand on a besoin d'information ! Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête j'en ai assez ! ENDOLORIS ! » Hurla Voldemort fou de rage. Tétanisée, Hermione ne bougea pas d'un poil et regardât Bella se tortiller de douleur sur le sol. Lorsque le mage levât le sort, elle se relevât haletante.**

**« Hors de ma vue incapable ! » tonna-t-il. Bellatrix obéit sans discuter et sortit avec précipitation de la grande salle.**

**« Que… que dois je faire du corps, Messire ? » se risqua Hermione.**

**« Fais en ce que tu veux ! Après tout, il ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité maintenant ! »**

**« Bien » Hermione se retirât, laissant Voldemort seul avec sa colère.**

**OoO**

**Deux jours plus tard, dés l'aube on pouvait voir plusieurs silhouettes emmitouflées dans leur cape marcher à vive allure.**

**« Tout les habitants sont prêts ? » chuchotât Harry tout en marchant.**

**« Oui, tout le monde est sur le qui vive. Dés qu'on lance l'alarme, ils se pointeront devant l'hôpital pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer » répondit Ron.**

**« Je continue à dire que tu es fou à lier ! » pesta Ginny sous sa cape.**

**« On en a déjà discuté Gin' » rétorqua Harry. Ginny se stoppa net. « Écoute » poursuivit Harry « je serais prudent d'accords ? Il ne m'arrivera rien » dit-il doucement en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. **

**« Ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi » dit-elle.**

**« Je ne t'en empêche pas, mais je voudrais que tu te calme… d'ici quelques heures, ont gagnera cette bataille, et St Mangouste sera de nouveau a nous » dit-il « allez, viens » dit-il en voulant reprendre la marche.**

**« Harry ? » le retient-elle par le poignet « je t'aime » il s'empara de son visage et l'embrassa passionnément.**

**« Moi aussi je t'aime » il reprirent la marche jusqu'au point de rendez vous.**

**« Tu es sur qu'il peut nous faire tous entrer ? » demanda alors Harry.**

**« Certaine, quand je suis venue hier nous avons mis les dernières choses au point, il vas arriver » répondit Ginny. Si tôt dis, un homme encapuchonné arriva à leur hauteur.**

**« Bonjour Ginny » murmura une voix d'homme.**

**« Docteur Grown » s'exclama-t-elle soulagée.**

**« Tout est prêt, mais il faut nous presser avant que Macnair ne remarque mon absence » fit le médicomage.**

**« Nous vous suivons » dit-elle. Ils marchèrent 10 minutes avant d'arriver devant une volée de marches.**

**« Suivez moi » dit-il. Il descendirent tout jusqu'au plus bas, là où se trouvait une porte, c'était l'arrière de l'hôpital, Harry comprit alors comment Ginny faisait pour entrer et s'approvisionner en médicaments et potions en tout genre, elle entrait par la cave. Avant d'entrer, Harry se tourna sur Remus.**

**« Vous savez quoi faire ? »**

**« Oui Harry, dés que la porte se ferme, je lance le patronus qui rejoindra tout les résistants au complet prêts a se défendre, allez y, je reste ici pour surveiller que personne n'entre » pressa le lycanthrope. « Bonne chance » murmura-t-il. Tout les autres entrèrent.**

**« Je suis obligé de vous laisser ici, je dois retourner à mon travail comme si de rien n'était sinon cela serait suspect. Faites bien attention, ils sont quand même nombreux ici et ils ne sont vraiment pas commodes.**

**« Ne vous en faites pas docteur, d'ici peu de temps, ils ne vous importuneront plus et tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir » rassura Harry.**

**« Que dieu vous bénisse » fit le médicomage en posant sa main sur son épaule, avant de sortir de la cave en regardant bien que personne ne le voie.**

**« Très bien, vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire ? » murmura Harry.**

**« Nous on prend le premier » fit Fred parlant en son nom et celui de son frère.**

**« Moi je prend le deuxième » murmura Ginny.**

**« Moi je prend le troisième » poursuivit Ron.**

**« Moi le quatrième » fit Thonks.**

**« Et moi le cinquième avec la direction » souffla Harry. « Ça ira, vous vous en sortirez ? » demanda Harry. Tout hochèrent la tête. « Bien, soyez extrêmement prudents, pas de bravoure inutile, et n'oubliez pas que les médicomages sont tous de notre coté ! Rendez vous avec les prisonniers de guerre dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital. Bonne chance ! » Ils sortirent.**

**« Fais bien attention a toi ma chérie »**

**« C'est promis » répondit Ginny avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois pour sortir… tous se dirigèrent vers leurs étages respectifs, il fallait y arriver, ils n'avaient pas parcourut tout ce chemin pour rien. Harry se souvint qu'avant, l'hôpital était toujours animé, il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans les couloirs, mais lorsqu'il arriva au cinquième étage, un sentiment de malaise s'insinua en lui… tout était si calme ! Il avançait à pas de loup il savait que Macnair siégeait a la direction, et les couloirs étaient vides simplement parce que les mangemorts semaient la terreur partout dans l'hôpital. Tout en avançant, Harry se fit brusquement tirer par la manche dans une pièce, et heureusement, un des malades venait de sortir de sa chambre il ne devait pas prendre le risque d'alerter tout le monde maintenant. C'était justement un des médecins.**

**« Merci » murmura-t-il.**

**« Pas de quoi » lui répondit le médicomage.**

**« Où se trouve le bureau de la direction ? » murmura-t-il. **

**« Dans le fond du couloir, a gauche bonne chance » lui chuchotât le médicomage. Harry ressortit tout aussi sur ses gardes et prit la direction indiquée. Il arriva devant l'immense porte, elle était ouverte et derrière le grand bureau se trouvait un siège retourné. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un assis dedans. Il entrât, la personne présente du l'entendre.**

**« Vous avez finit votre boulot ? Je vous ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas me déranger lorsque je suis dans mon bureau ! » Tonna la voix de Macnair. Le fauteuil pivota et le mangemort se figeât.**

**« Oh… j'ai du oublier ce détail… 'Patron' »**

**« Espèce de… » Mais il n'eu pas le temps de réagir.**

**« STUPEFIX ! » cria Harry.**

**OoO**

**Pendant ce temps au dehors c'était l'affolement ! Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, les résistants se battaient corps et âmes pour défendre leur liberté ! Personne n'entrerait dans cet hôpital, ils en avaient fait la promesse !**

**OoO**

**« Maître !! C'est la panique ! Il y a une émeute ! » Un mangemort venait d'entrer en trombe dans la grande salle.**

**« QUOI ? Où ça ? » Demanda le Lord en se levant précipitamment.**

**« À Ste Mangouste »**

**« Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas été averti ? » beugla le Lord.**

**« Je n'en sais rien monseigneur, mais les pertes sont déjà conséquentes j'ai entendu dire que l'hôpital tombait de l'intérieur, les résistants ont de l'avance » fit le fidèle.**

**« Et bien entrez ! Qu'attendez vous ? »**

**« Les résistants ont réussi à monter la population contre nous, nous essayons d'y pénétrer, mais les résistants sont trop nombreux ! »**

**« Alors doubler les effectifs ! Allez me chercher qui vous pouvez, mais je garantit au nom de Salazar que si Ste Mangouste tombe, ça va très mal se passer » le mangemort restait tétanisé. « Prévenez les Malefoy de toute urgence » « ALLEZ Y ! » hurla Voldemort. Le mangemort sursauta et décampa. La colère du mage était fulminante ! Si bien que même les murs de Poudlard en frémirent…**

**OoO**

**« ENDOLORIS ! » « STUPEFIX ! » « AVADA KEDAVRA ! » tout y passait, une bataille sanglante et qui paraissait éternelle était en train de se dérouler devant les portes de Ste Mangouste. Hermione et Drago avait été prévenus, ils étaient là et se battaient comme la dernière fois pour tenter de se défendre. Mais plus ils lançaient de sorts, plus il semblait que les résistants arrivaient de partout et nulle part.**

**« On y arrivera jamais, ils sont trop nombreux ! » Hurlait Drago. Hermione l'entendit, mais ne se déconcentrât pas, la moindre seconde d'inattention pouvait provoquer sa mort car ça, elle l'avait bien comprit. Les résistants étaient tellement désespérés et en colère qu'ils n'hésitaient même plus a user du sortilège de mort pour préserver leurs vies !**

**« On doit tenir » s'obstina Hermione.**

**« Mais c'est de la folie ! On va tous mourir ! » Poursuivit Drago, mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle l'avait aperçut, lui et sa frivolité, ses lunettes en demi lunes et sa barbe blanche. Il était là, Dumbledore était là. Visiblement il avait l'air affaibli, il n'était plus aussi puissant, mais il se battait quand même.**

**« HERMIONE ATTENTION ! » hurla Drago en se jetant sur elle, elle était tellement distraite qu'elle n'avait pas vu le sort lancé en sa direction. Ils atterrirent à terre.**

**« Tu n'as rien ? » demanda-t-il inquiet. Elle planta son regard dans le sien.**

**« Non » ils se relevèrent et le combat reprit pour eux, mais il y eu un autre imprévu. Alors que Drago visait Luna en pleine bataille elle aussi, un protegeo la sauva. Lui comme Hermione froncèrent les sourcils en voyant une silhouette de leur camp s'approcher d'elle et la serrer dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ensuite cette personne embrassât Luna comme jamais et sa capuche tomba. Drago se raidit, et Hermione comprit.**

**« Viens Drago… allons nous en, on doit faire cesser ce carnage »**

**« Comment… comment as-t-il pu ?» demanda-t-il abasourdi.**

**« Pas maintenant, allons, viens » fit Hermione en l'entraînant alors que son regard croisait celui de Blaise qui désormais n'avait plus aucune raison de se cacher.**

**OoO**

**« NON ! JE REFUSE COMBATTEZ JUSQU'A LA MORT SI IL LE FAUT ! »**

**« Messire s'il vous plait, écoutez moi, vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque de perdre votre armée entière pour un bâtiment ! Je vous ai toujours été de bon conseil, je vous en conjure arrêtez ce massacre ils sont tous en train de se faire tuer, c'est rien de perdre une bataille, tant qu'on ne perd pas la guerre » implora Hermione.**

**« Dites a toutes les troupes de se replier » fit haineusement le mage à l'intention d'un mangemort présent « quand à toi » murmura-t-il son visage a quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione qui avait baissé le regard « tu as tout intérêt a me réparer cette erreur, je veux une compensation en échange de Ste Mangouste quelle qu'elle soit t'entends ? Débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir fait confiance, maintenant DEHORS ! » Hurla-t-il faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Elle ne se fit pas prier et sortit, Drago sur ses talons. Elle courut jusqu'au lac et s'arrêta le souffle court. Voldemort était colérique et elle le savait, il passait ses nerfs sur la première personne présente et en l'occurrence c'était elle. Elle n'avait rien avoir avec cette attaque, et Voldemort le savait mais il lui fallait un coupable et elle ferait ce qu'il lui demandait. Drago arriva à sa hauteur et sans un mot, la prit dans ses bras.**

**OoO**

**Dans l'hôpital, plus précisément dans le hall d'accueil, la tension était à son comble. Ils avaient presque réunis tout les mangemorts. Harry arriva avec Macnair enchaîné par des liens magiques.**

**« Où est Ginny ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.**

**« Elle n'est pas encore arrivée » fit Fred. Il y avait en tout et pour tout 7 mangemorts maintenus par des liens en plus des sorts de stupéfixion. Les combats avaient été rudes pour certains, notamment pour Thonks qui avait parvenu malgré tout a capturer trois des prisonnier mangemorts, c'était aussi la plus expérimentée d'entre eux, mais elle étais maintenant soutenue par George, le visage tuméfié et le bras qu'elle tenait serré contre elle, il était sûrement cassé. **

**« Ce n'est pas normal » dit-il.**

**« Calme toi d'accords ? Elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant » essaya de rassurer Thonks en haletant.**

**« Elle devrait déjà être là ! » pesta Harry qui sentait sa peur grandir peu à peu. « Je vais voir » dit-il n'y tenant plus, mais il se stoppa dans sa démarche.**

**« Tu croyais que tu m'aurais petit pote Potter ? » fit une voix sarcastique. « Bravo… votre petite bande a fait des prouesses aujourd'hui, c'est bien ! Mais quel prix allez vous devoir payer pour ça ? Hein Potter ? »**

**« Lâche… la… tout… de suite ! » articula Harry. Greybak arrivait dans leur direction et leur sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il tenait, ou plutôt qu'il étranglait Ginny d'un bras la tenant en joue de l'autre avec sa baguette.**

**« Ou sinon quoi ? » se moqua-t-il.**

**« Harry… je suis désolé, j'ai échoué » fit Ginny désolée.**

**« TOI LA FERME ! » dit-il en serrant sa prise**

**« Ne la touche pas ! » vociféra Harry qui voulut s'approcher.**

**« Oh, oh, oh… » Fit Greybak en reculant resserrant la baguette sur la joue de la jeune femme. Harry se stoppa. Greybak enfoui alors son nez dans les cheveux de Ginny. « Tu sais Potter… ta petite chérie à une odeur très… appétissante » sourit-il.**

**« Laisse là tranquille ! » tout le monde était tétanisé, il n'y avait plus de bruit au dehors.**

**« Oui Potter tu entends bien… il n'y a plus de bruits, vous avez gagné cette bataille, félicitation ! Mais tout se paye dans la vie mon cher »**

**« Arrête ton cinéma »**

**« Oh ce n'est pas du cinéma, crois moi » sourit-il.**

**« Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que ta seule issue est la porte et nous ne te laisserons pas passer et il est impossible de transplanner ici, alors tu es foutu laisse la partir » continua Harry serrant sa baguette dans sa main. Personne n'osait prononcer le moindre sort de peur de blesser Ginny. Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent alors de terreur.**

**« Un portoloin… » Murmura-t-il « HARRY IL A UN PORTOLOIN ! » Beugla-t-il. Greybak éclata de rire.**

**« Bravo ! Nous avons perdus certes mais le maître va être fou de joie quand je vais lui rapporter cette petite prisonnière, c'est dommage, j'aurais aimé goûter au moins une fois a sa chaire fraîche, qui sait peut être que quand le maître se sera assez amusé, il m'en laissera une petite part… » Sourit-il. Harry sentit l'étau se resserrer. « Dit au revoir a ta tendre Potter, c'est la dernière fois que tu la revois »**

**« Je t'aime Harry » pleura Ginny.**

**«HARRY! ON A GAGNE!! » La porte venait de s'ouvrir, tout les résistants entrèrent en masse mais se stoppèrent.**

**« Au plaisir ! » sourit encore Greybak avant de prendre à pleines mains son énorme pendentif en dent de loup et de disparaître, Ginny avec lui. **

**« NON ! »**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Verdict? laissez moi une chtite trace :-) et inutile de me menacer xD bisoux bisoux

Jess


	25. Ch24 Même histoire, mêmes destins?

Et voici le chapitre 24!! Je sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe, mais j'avais déjà pas énormément de réviews, là c'est pire! Enfin, c'est pas grave je continuerais à poster pour ceux qui me lise, même si ils ne sont pas nombreux. J'espère que cette suite plaîra!

Tout appartient a m'dame Rowling xD

bonne lecture...

* * *

**Léa **: lol j'aime bcp tes reviews ! Elles se font bien rares en ce moment, je me demande bien ce k'il se passe… enfin, rassure toi, Hermione ne torturera pas Ginny xD Pis bin voui ils ont gagné tout de même pour le sort de crapaud ca me fait pas peur, pcq voui en effet j'ai un prince charmand (ca fera 7 ans samedi d'ailleurs pas mal nan ? xD) quant à ce que l'histoire se termine bien… hum… no coment :-D Ah ! et au fait merci pour tes reviews sur mes autres OS :-) ça fait plaisir ! Pis tout tes compliments à propos de ma fic me font super plaisir ! bisoux a toi !!

**Celewyn** : Et bien merci a toi :-D Je suis désolée je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, ca dévoilerais tout le mystère et le suspens de la fic, il ne te reste qu'une chose a faire… attendre la suite lol merci de me soutenir en tout cas ! Bisoux

**mimi1014** : Lol ne te justifie pas ! Tout le monde a sa vie, moi y comprit xD en tout cas bravo et félicitation pour ton bac ! c'est extraordinaire ! tu dois être contente ? Puis tu m'embête pas avec 'tes histoires' lol ne t'en fais pas ! Voui ca devait finir comme ça pour Spencer… depuis le début de cette histoire j'ai su que c'est elle qui le tuerait, la voilà enfin délivrée et en paix ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres ! Bisoux

* * *

**Ch.24. Même histoire, même destin ?**

**« Ginny… » Murmura Harry en avançant tel un automate vers le centre du hall, autrement dit l'endroit où sa femme venait de disparaître. Malgré tout le monde présent dans le grand hall d'accueil de Ste Mangouste, le silence c'était installé parmi l'assistance. Personne ne disait mot. Les frères Weasley étaient au comble de l'apoplexie. Ron regardait l'endroit où se trouvaient l'instant d'avant Greybak et sa petite sœur, comme si ils allaient réapparaître et que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Fred était léthargique, ne pouvant pas bouger un seul membre. Quant à George, il soutenait toujours Thonks qui sombrait peu à peu ne supportant plus les blessures, mais il était aussi anéanti que ses frères. Tout le monde regardait d'un air atterré Harry au milieu du hall. Harry serrait les poings tellement forts que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il se retournât lentement, balayant du regard la foule présente, se rendant peu à peu compte que la bataille était gagnée et que Ste Mangouste n'était désormais plus sous l'emprise du mage noir. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Ginny, sa femme, son ange gardien, son oxygène, l'amour de sa vie, venait d'être sacrifiée au nom de cette bataille et il ne se pardonnerait jamais un tel acte. Jamais il n'aurait dû la laisser venir ! Alors qu'il regardait tout le monde, ses yeux vert tombèrent sur Blaise qui paraissait épuisé. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il se précipita sur le métisse et l'empoignât de ses deux mains par le col.**

**« Où l'ont-ils emmenée ? Répond ! » Cria-t-il fou de douleur.**

**« Je n'en sais rien… Harry, je ne sais pas… j'ai été découvert pendant la bataille » répondit Blaise qui ne chercha même pas à se défendre.**

**« Je veux savoir où elle est Blaise, je ne rigole pas » continua Harry.**

**« Si je le savais, crois moi nous serions déjà en route Harry… » Répondit Blaise tristement. Ron fut le premier à reprendre ses moyens et sortir de sa torpeur. Il se précipita sur Harry.**

**« Il n'y est pour rien Harry, laisse le tranquille » fit-il. Harry écarquilla les yeux, et regardât Blaise comme si il ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait empoigné. Lentement, il lâcha l'ex espion, et remit même son col en place.**

**« Je… je suis désolé Blaise, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'as prit… » S'excusa Harry déboussolé. Tout le monde le regardait le visage triste, et compatissant. Ils s'écartèrent tous lorsque Harry prit la direction des portes de sorties.**

**« Ca va ? » s'enquit Ron.**

**« Oui, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. Va le rejoindre Ron, avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise » répondit Blaise. Ron acquiesça et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule, avant de s'élancer à la suite de son meilleur ami.**

**« J'ai besoin d'aide ! » tout le monde se retournât sur George qui soutenait Thonks désormais inconsciente. Remus sortit alors de la foule il ne s'en était pas sortit sans égratignures, mais c'était superficiel à coté de certaines personnes. Il prit le relais et souleva Dora.**

**« Ça va aller ma belle… tout vas bien aller » rassura-t-il, même si elle était inconsciente. Il l'emmena sur un brancard où des médicomages se chargèrent de l'emmener pour la soigner, il les suivit.**

**« Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'eux maintenant ? » demanda Fred en désignant les sept mangemorts capturés.**

**« J'imagine qu'ils ont des cellules prévues pour les fous et les malades dangereux ici non ? Ce sont des prisonniers de guerre et nous n'avons pas de cachots… faut faire avec ce qu'on a » demanda George.**

**« Oui en effet, nous en avons, vous avez eu une excellente idée » répondit le médicomage qui les avait fait entrer.**

**« Alors allons y, emmenons les » fit Fred en empoignant un des prisonniers tandis que George, Blaise et quelques autres résistants se chargeaient des prisonniers restants.**

**Ron sortit, il retrouva Harry dehors qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer.**

**« Harry ? » **

**« Laisse moi tranquille Ron, j'ai besoin d'être seul » répondit Harry avec hargne.**

**« Oh certainement pas ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul encore moins maintenant » rétorqua Ron qui le regardait faire les cent pas tel un lion qui tourne dans une cage.**

**« Je n'aurais jamais du accepter » fit Harry.**

**« Accepter quoi, de te marier ? » fit Ron perplexe.**

**« Bien sur que non ! Je ne regrette pas de m'être uni à ta sœur Ron ! Je n'aurais pas du accepter qu'elle vienne avec nous ! Ici ! »**

**« Tu sais très bien que Ginny était la seule à pouvoir nous faire entrer dans l'hôpital » soupira Ron.**

**« NON ! On aurait trouvé un moyen ! » Fit Harry les larmes aux yeux.**

**« Harry… » Tenta Ron.**

**« Non Ron ! Il l'a enlevée ! Je n'ai rien su faire, je suis un lâche »**

**« Ah non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça, personne n'aurait rien su faire, Harry il la tenait comme bouclier on l'aurait touchée si on avait essayé tu n'as rien a te reprocher, ce n'est pas ta faute… écoute, on va la retrouver d'accords ? » Fit Ron en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci le regardât les yeux remplis d'angoisse. Harry hocha la tête.**

**« Grand dieu si il lui arrive malheur, je sais pas si je pourrais le supporter, j'ai peur Ron » murmura Harry.**

**« Je sais vieux, moi aussi j'ai peur, mais on doit garder notre sang froid d'accords ? On trouvera un moyen, rentrons » fit Ron. Les deux garçons rentrèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Il n'y avait plus de prisonnier dans le grand hall.**

**« Où sont-ils ? » s'alarma Harry.**

**« Du calme, on les a emmenés dans 'des prisons de fortunes' » répondit Blaise qui revenait avec Fred George et les autres.**

**« Blaise, je tenais à m'excuser » fit soudain Harry.**

**« Y a pas de malaise, t'inquiète pas »**

**« Où est Remus ? Et Thonks ? » fit Harry surpris.**

**« Thonks a été un peu amochée durant le combat » annonça Fred « mais elle va bien ! Elle a juste besoin de repos, Remus est à son chevet » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air paniqué de Harry.**

**« Allons la voir, ensuite il faudra nous organiser, maintenant que Ste Mangouste est libre il doit le rester et doit être protégé ! Vous avez pensez a confisquer les baguettes des prisonniers ? »**

**« Oui, elle vont être détruites Harry, ne t'en fais pas » ils se dirigèrent tous vers la chambre où était Thonks.**

**« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Harry en entrant.**

**« Oh rassure toi, elle a juste le bras cassé et elle a reçut un coup sur la tête, mais elle a juste besoin de repos, elle va bien, elle dort » sourit Remus.**

**« Merci à tous, vous avez vraiment été formidables et vous avez fait du bon boulot, bravo ! » félicita Harry.**

**OoO**

**« Hey… ne t'en fais pas, il va se calmer » disait Drago.**

**« Je ne m'en fais pas, je me fiche de ce qu'il peu bien me dire ! » ragea Hermione. Ils étaient toujours au bord du lac tout les deux. « Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas m'énerver » dit-elle se rendant compte qu'elle lui mangeait le nez.**

**« C'est pas grave, allé vient on doit y retourner il y a une réunion d'urgence de prévue » fit-il en lui prenant la main. Hermione le regardât un moment. A force elle connaissait bien son mari, il cachait tellement bien ses émotions… elle savait pertinemment bien qu'il se sentait blessé, par rapport a Blaise mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle, personnellement, elle ne dirait rien mais Drago lui, se sentait trahi et elle le savait, il le dirait. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à remonter vers le château, Hermione fronçât les sourcils en voyant au loin deux silhouettes dont une qui se débattait. Elle reconnut parfaitement bien la tignasse rousse feu et Greybak le loup garou.**

**« Ginny ? » murmura Hermione. Drago suivit son regard et fronçât lui aussi les sourcils. « Vient ! » fit Hermione en pressant le pas. Ils entrèrent juste a la suite du mangemort et de sa prisonnière.**

**« Lâchez moi espèce de sale monstre ! » pesta Ginny en essayant de se défaire de son emprise.**

**« Tiens toi tranquille pauvre folle ! » tonna-t-il. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle ou bon nombre de mangemorts étaient déjà là, Drago et Hermione entrèrent à leurs suites. **

**« Qu'est ce que c'est ?! Gros impertinent ! » Tonna le mage en se levant de son trône, alors que les mangemorts lui faisaient leur rapport de l'attaque de l'hôpital et du fiasco qui en avait découlé.**

**« Maître… » S'agenouilla Greybak « je vous ramène un trophée » sourit-il de toute sa splendeur. Il tenait toujours les mains de Ginny dans son dos, celle-ci se débattait toujours, mais elle se stoppa bien vite quand Voldemort approcha. On aurait dit que toute sa colère fut évacuée en un seul instant. Lord Voldemort affichait en cet instant précis un large sourire qui en fit frissonner la plus jeune des Weasley ! Mais elle n'en montrât rien, et garda un visage impassible.**

**« Ginny Weasley… » Fit-il de sa voix doucereuse en approchant. Silence dans la salle… le serpent et la rouquine se toisaient d'une manière perçante, insondable… « Que voilà une noble intention… nous honorer de votre présence… je n'aurais pu espérer mieux comme retournement de situation » sourit Voldemort devant elle. Greybak, toujours a genou, la retenait fermement. Ginny le regarda avec mépris, et haine. « Lâche là ! Elle ne pourra pas s'enfuir de toute manière, elle est bien trop intelligente pour tenter quoi que ce soit » fit-il. Greybak s'exécuta, et retournât avec les autres dans les rangs. Hermione elle, ne savait pas définir ce qu'elle ressentait précisément. Elle gardait ses yeux rivés sur Ginny, qui elle se tenait droite devant le Lord, elle était prise au piège et elle le savait, elle essayait tout de même de garder toute la dignité possible et faisait face au mage avec courage et détermination. Lord Voldemort se mit à tourner autour d'elle comme un vautour. Ginny ne bougeait pas, et tentait de garder une respiration normal, il ne lui faisait pas peur elle gardait ses yeux rivés sur le fond de la salle.**

**« Oh mais que vois-je ? Pardonnez moi, ce n'est plus Weasley à ce que je vois » sourit Voldemort en apercevant l'alliance à son annulaire. « Non, je devrais plutôt dire 'Potter' n'est ce pas ? » il se remit devant elle.**

**« Si vous le savez, alors pourquoi posez vous la question ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix glacial. Il sourit.**

**« Une femme de caractère… les Potter ont toujours aimé ça, c'est drôle… la même histoire que vos défunts beaux parents, le même destin… » Il se pencha a son oreille « Dommage que vous n'ayez pas eu le temps d'expérimenter le rôle de parents » susurra-t-il en se redressant le sourire aux lèvres. La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre, elle lui cracha au visage. Greybak se précipitait déjà, baguette en main pour la corriger, mais Voldemort l'arrêta d'une main. Il prit un mouchoir et s'essuya avec, continuant de la regarder dans les yeux. Ginny ne la vit pas venir et la main de Voldemort s'abattit violement sur sa joue ! Sa tête tourna de coté. Elle se redressa se tenant la joue, fière et humble le regard haineux.**

**« Je n'aime pas que l'on m'offense » fit Voldemort sur un ton courtois. « Bien… voilà enfin une bonne chose ! Mes amis, nous allons peut être enfin pouvoir crier victoire ! Sa meilleure amie… ensuite sa femme… parfait, parfait ! » Fit Voldemort en se tapant les mains. Ginny tournât alors la tête et son regarda frappa de plein fouet celui d'Hermione. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixaient, Voldemort ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à jubiler, il marchait de long en large se demandant bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire d'elle. La réponse vint d'elle-même, il stoppa ses vas et vient et se mit face a Ginny a nouveau, mais un peu plus loin, un affreux sourire mauvais collé au visage. Il se concentra, Ginny comprit, il essayait la connexion entre lui et Harry.**

**OoO**

**« Ne nous remercie pas Harry, c'est notre devoir nous devions le faire… » Fit sagement Remus.**

**« Oui, et maintenant Ginny est prisonnière de ce… » Harry enrageait.**

**« Il faut attendre Severus nous n'avons pas le choix, lui seul pourra nous aider maintenant » renchérit Blaise.**

**« Harry ? » s'inquiéta soudain Fred.**

**« Argh… » Il se tenait le front.**

**« C'est lui ? Harry ? » Paniqua Ron. Harry hocha la tête à l'affirmative, ne pouvant prononcer un mot. La douleur étant trop forte, il le laissât finalement entrer. La vision qu'il eu d'abords fut celle de l'assemblée de mangemorts dans la grande salle.**

_**« Bravo Potter »**_** entendit-il. Harry avait oublié à quel point ces visions l'affectaient. Il était dans la tête de Voldemort, et voyait avec ses yeux tout ce qu'il voyait. **_**« Je te félicite, toi et tes compatriotes, vous avez fait du beau boulot ! Mais maintenant, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Hein ? Ta femme est ici, quelle délicieuse vengeance… vous auriez pu être originaux, au lieu d'essayer d'accomplir le même destin que tes parents Harry… »**_

**« Espèce de sale ordure… » Baragouina Harry qui était tombé a genou devant le lit où se trouvait Thonks. Tout le monde le regardait impuissant, de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire.**

_**« Oh je t'en prie c'est trop d'honneur mon cher Harry »**_** sourit Voldemort. Il se tourna alors face a Ginny pour la regarder, fatalement Harry la vit lui aussi. Elle avait la joue rougie.**

**« Ginny… » Souffla Harry toujours à terre. Remus et les autres le regardaient le cœur serré. « Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » pesta Harry.**

_**« Du calme, du calme… tu sais à quel point ta femme peut être… arrogante ! Elle vient d'apprendre a qui elle parlait voila tout… alors dit moi Harry… quel effet ça fait ? Raconte moi, comment tu te sens après cette victoire qui t'a coûté ta femme ? »**_

_**« Espèce d'enfoiré ! »**_** c'était Ginny. **

_**« Tu vois Potter… ta femme n'a pas froid au yeux ! Comme ta tendre mère… »**_

**« Tu vas me le payer » Harry souffrait, il serrait ses mains s'agrippant aux barreaux du lit, c'en était trop.**

_**« Mais oui, mais oui, en attendant c'est moi qui ai le change maintenant ! Je te l'avais dit dans le ministère Harry, tu es faible ! Et tu vas tout perdre… ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Ton cher parrain… tes parents bien entendu, ensuite la gentille et douce Hermione… quelle douce torture n'est ce pas ? Et maintenant ta femme… sache une chose Potter, jamais on ne me résiste, personne ! Tu aurais dû te rendre immédiatement tu aurais pu éviter tout ça ! Maintenant par ta faute, des gens vont mourir, à commencer par elle… »**_

**« Non, non… » Souffla-t-il « NON ! » Il tomba à terre. Les autres l'aidèrent à se relever.**

**« Il faut faire quelque chose… Ron… il va la tuer ! » S'exclama Harry.**

**OoO**

**« Emmenez là ! Dans la tour d'astronomie, et personne, je dis bien personne à part moi n'entre dans la tour, est ce que c'est clair ? » Fit Voldemort après avoir coupé la connexion. Greybak s'exécuta et la saisi par le bras brutalement. Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un dernier regard avant que les portes de la grande salle ne se referment.**

**« Drago ? » s'exclama-t-il.**

**« Maître ? » s'avançât Drago.**

**« J'ai vu a travers les yeux de Potter… j'ai vu quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas du tout… même » fit-il. Les doigts d'Hermione se crispèrent.**

**« J'ai vu ton ami Drago… ton 'Meilleur' ami, avec eux, dans la chambre de l'hôpital est ce normal ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Je suppose qu'ils ont fait Blaise prisonnier Maître » répondit Drago sans ciller une seule seconde. Hermione le fixait ne comprenant pas. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Drago était-il vraiment en train d'essayer de couvrir Blaise ? Mais pourquoi ?!**

**« Oh je ne pense pas » fit le lord.**

**« Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là bas Maître, je vous assure »**

**« Serais tu prêt a dire que Blaise ne nous a pas trahi ? Et que tu as pleine confiance en lui ? » Demanda Voldemort. C'était un test, et Hermione espérait bien qu'il avait refermé son esprit sinon dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver !**

**« Absolument Maître. Blaise vous est un des plus fidèle mon seigneur, et peut être qu'ils retiennent Blaise en échange de la femme de Potter si je puis me permettre » continua Drago toujours impassible. Voldemort regardât Drago de toute sa hauteur, il le sondait comme si il le passait aux rayons x. Pendant tout un moment, c'était le silence le plus total dans la grande salle et tout les yeux étaient braqués sur le Maître et son fidèle. **

**« Peut être bien oui » finit par admettre Voldemort. Hermione était éberluée ! Et si quelqu'un d'autre avait aperçut Blaise lors de la bataille ? Si un autre mangemort connaissait la vérité ? Apparemment, il n'en fut rien…**

**« Très bien, je vais méditer sur ce cas… effectivement, la résistance détient bon nombre d'entre nous. Macnair et son équipe, et admettons, Blaise Zabini… je vais réfléchir aux possibilités qui s'offrent à nous, vous pouvez disposer » tout les mangemorts commencèrent a quitter Poudlard.**

**« Oh et Hermione… pardonne mon indélicatesse de tout à l'heure, tu sais nous sommes tous sur les nerfs et il est évident qu'avec Ginny Potter entre nos murs tu n'as nullement le besoin de réparer l'erreur de l'émeute, Greybak l'a fait à ta place » sourit Voldemort. Hermione hocha la tête, et sortit sans plus de cérémonie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle, prendre une bonne douche et se coucher, elle manquait cruellement de sommeil. Visiblement, Drago ne l'avait pas attendue, elle soupira. Avant de retrouver son confort et les bras de Morphée, elle allait lui demander des explications. Severus qui était lui aussi présent à la réunion, et se savait surveillé, fit un énorme détour. Une fois s'être assuré qu'il était seul il transplanna…**

**OoO**

**« Calme toi Harry… »**

**« Mais Ron ! Il va la tuer ! Tu entends ce que je te dis ? » S'énerva Harry « à croire que tu t'en fiche ! » Pesta-t-il regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.**

**« C'est ma sœur je te signale ! » fit Ron tout à coup très sérieux. Même les jumeaux ne se souvenaient pas de mémoire d'avoir vu leur petit frère aussi sérieux.**

**« Oui, je sais… excuse moi » fit Harry l'air coupable.**

**« Oublie ça » fit Ron en se détournant. « Écoute, il essaye de faire pression c'est tout, je suis sur qu'il a d'autres projets »**

**« Tu crois que Voldemort n'en serait pas capable ? » fit Harry d'un ton plein d'ironie.**

**« Bien sur que si, je sais ce qu'il est capable de faire, mais il a été surpris d'avoir une prisonnière, et ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va en faire voila tout, il essaye simplement de t'atteindre » fit Ron se surprenant lui-même de sa logique.**

**« Très bien, et je dois faire quoi selon toi ? Attendre bien sagement qu'il prenne la décision de la tuer ? » Demanda Harry.**

**« Bien sur que non ! Écoute, on est tous fatigués je pense, il ne lui feras rien, pas tout de suite… on doit attendre des nouvelles » fit Ron avec sagesse. Harry regardât autour de lui.**

**« Tu as raison » finit-il par souffler en voyant les visages éreintés de Blaise, des jumeaux et de Remus. Sans parler des autres résistants qui étaient soit rentrés chez eux, soit encore dans le hall d'entrée. Ils avaient passés la journée à combattre. Ils devaient encore définir comment ils allaient faire pour protéger Ste Mangouste, mais l'heure était maintenant au repos. « Je crois quand même qu'il serait plus judicieux de dormir ici » reprit Harry « Ste Mangouste n'est pas protégé et nous n'avons pas les idées assez claires pour y réfléchir maintenant, alors on ne sait jamais si l'envie prenait a la troupe de Voldemort de se pointer, au moins, nous sommes là » argumenta-t-il.**

**« Moi je suis partant » baillât Fred.**

**« Il faut que je rentre à l'appartement moi, Pansy doit se faire un sang d'encre » grimace Ron.**

**« Oui, on peux établir une connexion de cheminée entre les deux maintenant, rassure madame Pomfresh, on s'occupera de transférer tout les blessés présent à l'appartement demain, à propos, est ce que quelqu'un a vu Dumbledore ? »**

**« Oui, après la bataille, il a transplanné. J'ai bien peur qu'Albus se soit surestimé, il s'affaibli d'année en année » répondit Remus affligé. Harry approuva, puis ils sortirent tous laissant Remus seul avec Thonks.**

**« Docteur Grown, nous restons pour cette nuit, auriez vous une chambre ? » demanda poliment Harry. Le médicomage les conduisit à une chambre avec salle de bain pour qu'ils puissent se doucher. Ron quant à lui, emprunta la cheminée du bureau du directeur pour rentrer à l'appartement, Pansy devait être morte d'inquiétude !**

**OoO**

**La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Sur le grand lit, Pansy était couchée sur le dos et ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle ne serait pas là mais dans le salon, mais mme Pomfresh avait insisté pour qu'elle aille se reposer, elle avait passé la journée à attendre dans l'angoisse, et personne encore n'était revenu, elle avait peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose. A cette pensée, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle entendit soudain du bruit dans le salon. Avec espoir, elle s'extirpa comme elle pouvait du lit, et se précipita au dehors. Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon, elle vit avec soulagement que Ron venait de passer par la cheminée.**

**« Ron ! » elle se jeta dans ses bras, couvrant son visage de baisers.**

**« Bonjour ma belle » murmura-t-il.**

**« Oh j'ai eu si peur ! Je croyais qu'ils vous avaient tous emmenés, dieu soit loué tu es sain et sauf ! » S'exclama-t-elle. Il la serrât dans ses bras, elle ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher ! « Comment ça c'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle après une longue étreinte. Alertée elle aussi par le bruit, mme Pomfresh apparu en robe de chambre.**

**« On a gagné » répondit Ron. Pansy sourit, mais perdit bien vite son sourire.**

**« J'ai la désagréable impression qu'un 'mais' ne va pas tarder à se pointer » grimaça-t-elle.**

**« Ils ont emmenés Ginny » répondit-il l'air affligé. Pansy plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et mme Pomfresh ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Mais Ron n'eu pas le temps d'expliquer, que la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Severus.**

**« Professeur ! » se hâta Ron en se levant.**

**« Nous n'avons pas le temps, il faut aller a Ste Mangouste j'ai des choses a communiquer » rétorqua le maître des potions. « Ta sœur se porte bien pour le moment » ajouta-t-il.**

**« Très bien, suivez moi » fit Ron. Il embrassa Pansy « je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, vas t'allonger, je serais là dans une heure tout au plus » fit-il doucement en lui caressant la joue. Pansy hocha la tête, et les deux hommes disparurent dans la cheminée.**

**OoO**

**Lorsque Hermione rentrât, elle entendit distinctement l'eau de la douche couler. Avec détermination, elle monta à l'étage et attendit patiemment que son mari sorte de la salle de bain. Une demi heure plus tard, Drago apparaissait, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore mouillés. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione assise sur le lit, le regardant il comprit et l'ignorât.**

**« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler » dit-il sèchement.**

**« Moi si »**

**« Laisse moi tranquille tu veux ? Je suis fatigué » rétorqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.**

**« Moi aussi je suis fatiguée figure toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Drago ? »**

**« Quoi qu'est ce que je fais ? »**

**« Es tu conscient que tu as risqué notre vie, a tout les deux aujourd'hui ! Écoute, j'adore Blaise, mais pas au détriment de ma propre vie ! Je te trouve honorable d'essayer de sauver Ginny, mais tu es complètement fou ! Si le maître s'aperçoit que tu as menti… »**

**« Il ne s'en apercevra pas » coupa-t-il. « Écoute, je n'apprécie pas ce que Blaise a fait ! Ok ? Mais il m'a déjà rendu plusieurs fois service sans que je n'aie pu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, maintenant il ait choisi sa voie et on est quitte ! » Fit-il.**

**« Pourquoi est ce que tu l'a couvert ? » se borna-t-elle.**

**« Parce qu'il t'a presque sauvé la vie lorsque tu as voulu te suicider sous l'emprise de la drogue et grâce a toi et lui, Pansy a évité la mort de justesse, voila tout » dit-il. « C'est bon, l'interrogatoire est terminé ? » ironisa-t-il.**

**« Qu'est ce qui te prend Dray ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Il me prend rien, mon meilleur ami m'a trahi, une de tes anciennes amies est retenues a Poudlard, ça ne te fais rien ? » demanda-t-il énervé. Hermione tiqua.**

**« Comme tu dis, chacun choisi sa voie n'est ce pas ? Et puis si Blaise est un espion, ils se chargeront bien de la faire sortir, je ne m'en fais pas pour elle, et tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour Blaise. Après tout, Pansy aussi est de leur coté maintenant »**

**« Tu sais bien qu'elle c'est différent » argumenta-t-il en se mettant sous les draps.**

**« Drago » soupira Hermione.**

**« Laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plaît » demanda-t-il. Elle serra les poings.**

**« Très bien ! » elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte, pour une douche bien méritée. Revoir Ginny lui avait fait un pincement au cœur, bien sur qu'elle ne souhaitait pas sa mort, elle ne la souhaitait à personne d'ailleurs. Mais elle était dans l'autre camp maintenant, et devait bien se plier aux règles du lord désormais. Elle se sécha, passa sa nuisette, et sortit. Elle se glissa sous les draps, et se mit sur le coté. Presque aussitôt, elle le sentit se coller à elle et un bras puissant passer pour enserrer sa taille.**

**« Excuse moi » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Elle soupira.**

**« Quand est ce que tu vas comprendre, que ma vie je la fais avec toi ? J'ai choisi cette voie, et je ne te quitterais pas Drago, tu comprends ? » **

**« Je t'aime » lâcha-t-il pour toute réponse. Surprise, elle se retournât sur le dos pour le regarder. Il sourit doucement, et l'embrassa. Hermione profita de cet instant, car elle savait bien qu'une chose pareille ne risquait pas de se reproduire de sitôt, surtout venant de lui !**

**OoO**

**« Ron ? Tu ne devais pas… » Commença Harry, mais il s'interrompit en voyant entrer Severus dans la chambre. « Professeur… dites moi que vous avez des nouvelles » implora Harry.**

**« Pas de panique, elle va bien » annonça Severus. Il y eu des soupirs de soulagement dans toute la chambre. « Avant toute chose, Blaise, tu n'es pas découvert ! Le maître croit que la résistance te garde comme monnaie d'échange pour Ginny » expliqua Severus. Blaise qui était dans un petit lit d'hôpital avec Luna, pour la nuit se redressa sur ses oreillers, surpris.**

**« Il croit que je suis prisonnier ? » s'exclama Blaise abasourdi et perplexe.**

**« Oui »**

**« Mais… c'est impossible, j'ai vu Hermione lors de la bataille, elle et Drago m'ont vu embrasser Luna » argumenta-t-il.**

**« Oui, et ils étaient les seuls à vous avoir vus » confia Severus.**

**« Oui d'accords, mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi… »**

**« Drago t'a couvert » coupa Severus sentant venir la question. « Et Hermione a suivit, elle n'a rien dit. Le maître a questionné Drago sur ta présence ici a l'hôpital, mais il a dit que tu était probablement prisonnier, qu'ils te gardaient pour 't'échanger' contre Ginny, et que tu était quelqu'un de loyal et aucunement un traître » expliqua-t-il devant toute les mines abasourdies.**

**« Ça alors… » Fut tout ce que pu dire Blaise.**

**« Que compte-t-il faire d'elle ? » demanda Harry.**

**« Pour le moment, il n'en sait rien lui-même »**

**« Est ce que vous avez des nouvelles concernant les Horcruxes ? » demanda Harry.**

**« Oui, je les ai localisés à Poudlard, ils sont tous dans la salle sur demande, excepté Nagini » répondit Severus.**

**« Et quel est votre plan professeur ? »**

**« Je n'en sais encore rien, mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la faire sortir, je vous le promet mais je dois faire attention, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps, le Lord me fais suivre, je reviendrais demain, reposez vous de toute façon, ta femme ne risque rien pour le moment, sois tranquille » termina Severus.**

**« Professeur, je ne serais tranquille que lorsque Tom Jedusor sera six pieds sous terre » répondit durement Harry. **

**« Bien, bonne nuit » fit Severus assez mal à l'aise. Tout le monde retourna se coucher, mi soulagé mi inquiet. La vie de Ginny Potter était désormais entre les mains de Severus Rogue…**

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Hé hé j'adore les renversements de situation! Alors, ke de kestions n'est ce pas? Ke va-t-il advenir de la pauvre Ginny? Ke va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'on sait que Blaise est toujours sensé être un mangemort? Alors que tout le monde croyait que sa couverture avait volé en éclat, comme vous le constatez ce n'est pas le cas, grâce à Drago! et indirectement Hermione, elle ne l'a pas couvert, mais n'a rien balancé non plus! Severus arrivera-t-il a la faire sortir? et lui même, s'en sortira-t-il? qui était le prisonnier? Qu'a réèllement l'intention de faire Voldemort de sa "prisonnière"? Harry arrivera-t-il a détruire tout les Horcruxes? toutes ces kestions que j'ai semé au fil des chapitres, ne vont pas tarder a trouver bientôt leur réponse, enfer et damnation, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise... **

Review please! :-)

Bisoux

Jess


	26. Ch25 Quand une étoile s'éteint, une

Voici donc le chapitre 25!! Merci beaucoup a tous pour vos nombreuses reviews qui ne font que m'encourager a poursuivre cette histoire, si dure soit-elle!

évidemment, tout appartient a Dame Rowling, rien n'est a moi si ce n'est l'intrigue :-)

* * *

**RAR:**

**sarah, une lectrice de DM/HG :** lol c'est plus le prince mais la princesse sur son cheval blanc qui vient sauver la damoiselle en détresse ! Bon, bin lis la réponse par toi-même dans ce chapitre xD bonne lecture a toi pis merci bcp pour ta review ! bisoux

**celewyn :** merci beaucoup je suis ravie que ça t'ai plus ! Concernant le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais jamais lorsque je fais une fic, combien il y a de chapitre… pour celle-ci, je dirais 30, peut être même un tout petit peu plus, mais ça n'atteindras pas les 40 chapitres ! voila bonne lecture ! et merci ! Bisoux

**Léa :** lol merci :-) concernant les réponses aux questions, tu en trouveras dans ce chapitres, pas toutes mais une partie et pour les autres je ne peux te dire que 'tu verras bien' lol merci bcp a toi et gros gros bisoux !

**Justiine :** lol tu es confiante dis moi ! bah, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! merci bcp et bisoux

**Lilie :** alors t'en fais pas pour ça je n'abandonne jamais ce que je fais ! lol et je ne me lasse pas d'écrire :-) c'est ma douzième fic et les onze autres sur le blog sont toutes terminées :-D donc rassure toi, loin de moi cette idée ! Ensuite je te remercie vraiment pour tes compliments qui me font super plaisir ! Et enfin je ne t'en veux pas tu laisses des reviews quand bon te semble et quand le cœur t'en dis ! :-) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaîrat ! bonne lecture et gros bisoux !

* * *

**Ch.25. Quand une étoile s'éteint, une autre s'allume.**

**Deux jours plus tard la plupart des résistants avaient regagnés leurs cachettes, et Ste Mangouste était bien protégé à raison de tournantes. Une connexion de cheminée entre l'hôpital et l'appartement des jumeaux avait été établie et les échanges de tour de garde se faisaient dans la plus haute sécurité. L'humeur du survivant était massacrante depuis que Ginny avait disparut, à dire vrai tout le monde était à cran, normal sachant qu'une épée de Damoclès planait au dessus de la tête de Ginny. Il était difficile de savoir ce que le mage avait en tête tant sa folie et sa soif de pouvoir était dévastatrice. Severus avait promis qu'il reviendrait et il n'était pas encore réapparut cela en devenait très angoissant ! Harry s'en prenait à tout le monde, et la tension qui était presque palpable dans l'air ne faisait qu'accroître la nervosité du bébé de Pansy. Elle ressentait toutes les émotions en double et ce n'était pas bon pour Pansy et le bébé, elle avait encore un mois à tenir avant que leur petite fille ne vienne au monde. Ils étaient en ce moment même attablé, Harry rentrait peu à peu dans une rage folle.**

**« Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai ! » ragea-t-il en tapant brusquement du poing sur la table. Pansy en fut si surprise, qu'elle sursauta violemment, renversant tout son petit déjeuner.**

**« Je t'en prie Harry contrôle toi enfin ! » pesta Ron en accourant auprès de la jeune femme, passant immédiatement une main sur son ventre. « Ça va ? » questionna-t-il un chouya inquiet. Elle lui sourit.**

**« Oui, j'ai juste eu peur c'est tout, rien de bien méchant. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais aller m'allonger un peu » fit-elle. En effet, elle était très pâle.**

**« Tu es sur que tout vas bien ? Ma chérie, si tu avais des contractions, tu me le dirais pas vrai ? » Pansy sourit franchement, et hocha la tête.**

**« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien ! C'est juste que je suis épuisée, et ça commence a devenir long » elle l'embrassa doucement, avant de se lever, prenant bien soin d'emporter un peu de nourriture avec elle dans la chambre, histoire de grignoter et disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du couloir, Ron se retournât, furibond, vers un Harry bouillonnant mais l'air coupable.**

**« Désolé, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer » s'excusa-t-il.**

**« Pour l'amour du ciel Harry ! Nous avons déjà bien assez de problème comme ça, sans qu'en plus il te prenne la folie de provoquer l'accouchement de ma femme ! » Pesta Ron.**

**« Ça va je suis désolé » répéta Harry irrité. Ron soupira et s'affala sur une chaise face à son meilleur ami.**

**« Hey… je sais que tu es sur les nerfs, on l'est tous, mais on doit se serrer les coudes vieux » fit-il. **

**« Je sais… excuse moi, c'est juste que… Severus avait pourtant dis qu'il reviendrait et qu'il avait un plan et toujours aucunes nouvelles… » Se lamenta Harry.**

**« Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il se passe pour lui ! Si Voldemort le soupçonne de pactiser avec nous, il ne doit pas le lâcher d'une semelle ! » Argumenta le rouquin. **

**« Et vous n'avez pas idée à quel point c'est frustrant ! » il y eu un raclement de chaise, c'était Harry.**

**« Severus !! » s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant sur lui, qui venait tout juste de passer la porte. « Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Demanda-t-il.**

**« Bonjour aussi » ironisa-t-il « les plans ont changés… tu vas recevoir un parchemin a Ste Mangouste, puisque Voldemort ne connaît pas votre QG, disant qu'il veut faire l'échange des prisonniers, ce soir, dans la rue principale du chemin de traverse, a 23 heure tapante » annonça Severus, oubliant même de respirer.**

**« Et est ce que c'est un piège ? » demanda prudemment Ron.**

**« Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire » avoua-t-il.**

**« Sûrement que oui, mais c'est quitte ou double… ou on y va, ou on y va pas et elle finira par mourir » argumenta Harry. « Si vraiment c'est un piège, il nous restera toujours l'option de Severus plus tard » expliqua le survivant confiant. Ron ne savait dire, mais toute cette histoire était louche.**

**« Allons à Ste Mangouste et tentons d'y voir plus clair » proposa le rouquin. Les trois hommes passèrent chacun à leurs tours dans la cheminée, arrivant directement dans le hall de Ste Mangouste. Ils y retrouvèrent, Blaise et Remus qui étaient de gardes et…**

**« Thonks ! » s'exclama Harry en la voyant en chemise de nuit, avec un grand sourire mais néanmoins le bras dans le plâtre pour économiser la potion contre les os cassés avait dit le médicomage en chef, par ces temps de guerre, il était difficile et laborieux d'établir un nombre de potions, en conséquences des blessés.**

**« Salut Harry » **

**« Tu as l'air en forme » sourit Ron. **

**« Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre en effet » sourit à son tour Thonks.**

**« Monsieur Potter ! » tout le monde se retourna sur le docteur Grown qui arrivait en courant, un parchemin a la main, il était aussi blanc qu'un linge. Harry le parcourut rapidement.**

**« C'est le rendez vous » dit-il sombrement.**

**« Quoi ? Quel rendez vous ? » S'enquit Blaise.**

**« Voldemort veut faire les échanges de prisonniers » expliqua rapidement Harry. Blaise le regarda la mine perplexe. Ron le remarqua et décida de dévoiler ses craintes…**

**« Harry… et si c'était un piège ? Après tout qui nous dit qu'il emmènera Ginny avec lui et que ce n'est pas une embuscade ? » Demanda Ron. Harry restât pensif un moment.**

**« Tu as raison, alors on est condamné à rester ici sans rien faire selon toi ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Non, mais on doit rester sur nos garde et ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup, on doit couvrir nos arrières » rétorqua Ron.**

**« Bon, très bien, alors que doit-on faire ? Severus une idée ? » Demanda Harry.**

**« Allez au rendez vous, et allez y en masse on ne sait jamais, pendant ce temps j'irais à Poudlard, si c'est vraiment un piège, je me chargerais de faire sortir Ginny, je trouverais un moyen » répondit Severus.**

**« Très bien » termina Harry. Severus partit, et les autres rentrèrent.**

**OoO**

**« Ça va ? » demanda Ron.**

**« Oui… » Grimaçât Pansy.**

**« Je suis sensé te croire ? » demanda Ron un sourcil arqué. Pansy rit.**

**« Ça va Ron, je t'assure, simplement elle est très agitée en ce moment » fit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre. Ron sourit et y posa sa tête. En effet, elle était très agitée il sourit, Pansy caressait ses cheveux.**

**« Elle doit sentir que tu es sur les nerfs il faut te détendre » lui dit-il. **

**« Facile à dire » marmonna-t-elle. **

**« Hey… » Dit-il en relevant la tête.**

**« Désolée » s'excusa-t-elle « c'est juste que… je n'aime pas te savoir dehors avec… tout ces monstres » dit-elle dans un murmure. Ron releva la tête.**

**« Je sais… mais c'est la guerre ma chérie… je ne peux pas rester ici a ne rien faire, et puis ce soir on va quand même sauver ma sœur » argumenta-t-il. Effectivement, après être rentrés, Harry avait convoqué tout le monde, même les représentants des autres cellules du restant de la résistance pour expliquer le cas et tout le monde était bien entendu enclins a l'accompagner récupérer sa femme ! Ils se serraient les coudes, solidarité était le maître mot des résistants, on ne laisse pas tomber un allié ! Blaise malgré les réticences de Luna, avait accepté de continuer son rôle d'espion, pour Ginny et acceptait donc de 'faire' le prisonnier. Quant à Harry il était retourné à Ste Mangouste envoyer une missive a Voldemort le prévenant du fait qu'il ne serait pas seul et la réponse du Lord ne se fit pas attendre… il lui fit savoir qu'il s'en doutait et qu'il vienne avec bon lui semblera, du moment qu'il récupérait son prisonnier.**

**« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire » s'empressa de justifier Pansy « vous êtes tous des héros, tu es mon héro, et je souhaite tout autant que vous de revoir Ginny ici bien entendu… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il se peut que tu ne revienne pas, j'ai très peur… je n'ai plus que toi Ron et bientôt notre fille qui va naître, qu'adviendrait-il de nous si on te perdait ? » fit Pansy les yeux plein de larmes. Maudites hormones ! Ces derniers temps, elle se mettait a pleurer pour rien ! Ron sourit doucement et essuya une larme de son pouce.**

**« Je ne vous abandonnerais pas… je t'aime trop pour ça, et je suis déjà bien trop accro a ce petit bout » sourit-il la faisant rire a travers ses larmes.**

**« J'ai l'impression que notre petite fille fera ce qu'elle voudra de son papa » rétorqua-t-elle. Ron rit.**

**« Tu sais quoi ? »**

**« Non, quoi ? »**

**« On va la gagner cette guerre ! Et après, je t'épouse… » Dit-il. Pansy le regardât les yeux brillants a nouveau.**

**« T'es sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle n'étant pas sur d'avoir tout compris. Ron tira alors délicatement sur son bras pour la faire asseoir au bord du lit et se mit a genoux par terre devant elle. **

**« Est ce que tu veux m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il le plus simplement du monde.**

**« Oh Ron ! » fit Pansy émue. Il sourit et se releva, se remettant dans le lit pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou.**

**« Oui » souffla-t-elle contre sa peau. Ron resserra son étreinte, et l'embrassa ensuite avec tendresse.**

**« Je reviendrais toujours entier, rassure toi » dit-il.**

**« T'as plutôt intérêt » dit-elle en plaisantant tout en séchant ses dernières larmes. Trois petits coups timides furent frappés à la porte.**

**« Entrez » répondit Ron. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir la tête de Harry.**

**« Excusez moi de vous embêter… Ron, c'est bientôt l'heure » lui dit-il.**

**« J'arrive » répondit Ron. Harry referma la porte.**

**« Tu seras prudent hein ? » demanda Pansy.**

**« Promis… » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser. « Je t'aime toi » dit-il en frottant son nez contre le sien. Elle sourit, et il se levât se dirigeant vers la porte.**

**De l'autre coté de l'appartement, plus précisément a la baie vitrée, une jeune fille angoissée regardait au loin. Emmitouflée dans un chandail bien nécessaire pour ce froid mordant de novembre, Luna était perdue dans ses pensées et ruminait ses craintes. La vitre coulissa et se referma et Luna ne sursauta même pas lorsque deux bras l'encerclèrent à la taille.**

**« Ça va ? » chuchota Blaise à son oreille, lui déposant un petit bisou dans le cou. Luna baissa les yeux.**

**« Oui » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.**

**« Hey… ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ma puce » murmura-t-il en se mettant face à elle.**

**« Comment tu peux me demander ça ? » rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Blaise fronçât les sourcils, il était rare de voir Luna dans un tel état. Elle était toujours évasive, pétillante et souriante. Bizarre quelque fois… et là Blaise vit dans son regard ce qu'il croyait ne jamais y voir, de la peur. Une angoisse profonde qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Il l'attira à lui et la serrât très fort dans ses bras.**

**« Tout vas bien se passer… » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer en vain.**

**« Comment peux tu être aussi sûr de toi ? Et si il était au courant ? Si quelqu'un d'autre t'avais vu ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peu se passer dans la tête du seigneur des ténèbres » argumenta-t-elle.**

**« Non, tu as raison… mais je serais sur mes gardes »**

**« Et ça changeras quoi ? Si il s'aperçoit que tu es bel et bien un traître, tu seras mis à mort ! » Fit-elle.**

**« Luna… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il. Elle était vraiment bizarre… depuis toujours il avait été espion et elle lui vouait toujours une entière confiance quant à sa sécurité que là, elle doutait.**

**« Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est interdit ? » demanda-t-elle vivement.**

**« Non, bien sûr que non… mais, tu ne réagissais pas comme ça avant » remarqua-t-il. **

**« Oui mais là c'est différent ! Je me demande bien pourquoi Drago et Hermione t'ont couvert » pesta-t-elle « je trouve ça louche et je ne fais confiance a personne ! » argumenta-t-elle.**

**« Tu me le dirais si il y avait quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.**

**« Bien sur ! Écoute, je ne le sens pas, mais vraiment pas alors fais très attention à toi » supplia-t-elle. Blaise était vraiment perplexe ! Jamais elle n'avait parlé comme ça !**

**« Mais… » Voulut-il protester, elle le coupa de son index sur ses lèvres.**

**« Promet moi » murmura-t-elle le regard implorant. **

**« Promis » dit-il déboussolé. Elle le serrât dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. « Vas y, ils t'attendent » dit-elle. **

**« Je reviendrais vite » dit-il en se séparant d'elle.**

**« Fais attention » dit-elle pour toute réponse. Il rentrât et Luna le regarda sortir… elle se tourna alors vers le point qu'elle fixait avant qu'il n'arrive et n'essaya même pas de retenir ses larmes. Pour la première fois, Luna venait de mentir et elle s'en voulait énormément ! Si il ne revenait pas ? Elle se sentit pour le coup idiote et coupable…**

**OoO**

**Tous les membres de la résistance avançaient l'air déterminés ! Harry avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, si c'était un piège il ne pourrait plus compter que sur Severus pour sauver sa femme ! Harry tenait Blaise par le bras et avançait en tête du groupe, ils avaient liés les mains de Blaise pour que ça soit tout de même crédible. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher, ils étaient arrivés au point de rendez vous, l'allée principale du chemin de traverse, comme la lettre et Severus le lui avaient indiqués. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour voir apparaître Voldemort arriver avec ses mangemorts. Harry se crispa sur sa baguette, il était alors venu… il avait fait le déplacement. Il ne pouvait pourtant rien tenter contre lui, tant que ses Horcruxes ne seraient pas détruits, il reviendrait à la vie et rien que pour ça, Harry enragea de ne pas pouvoir lui faire mordre la poussière !**

**« Je vois que tu n'est pas venu seul » railla Harry. On se serait cru au temps des guerres de Napoléon où le chef se tenait en tête de chaque camp avec leurs armées derrière eux ! Voldemort sourit narquoisement.**

**« Et puis quoi encore ? Ta lettre était explicite, tu couvrirais tes arrières tu disais, alors mieux vaut prévenir que guérir et je couvre les miennes » répondit-il posément, tandis que les deux camps se toisaient, baguettes brandies.**

**« Assez parlé ! Où est-elle ? » Attaqua Harry.**

**« Elle est ici, avec nous… d'abords mon prisonnier, et je te rend ta prisonnière » fit le mage.**

**« On ne marchande pas ! Je veux la voir ! » Dit-il. Voldemort le regarda, et fit un signe de la main. Un des mangemorts sortit du lot, tenant une silhouette avec un masque sur le visage, pieds et poings liés. **

**« Ça te va ? » demanda le Lord.**

**« Je veux voir son visage » exigea Harry. De nouveau un signe, le mangemort enleva le masque et le visage de la rouquine apparut aux yeux de la résistance. Elle avait le teint livide et les yeux vitreux. « Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? » ragea Harry.**

**« Assez de poser des question ! Mon prisonnier, où je repars avec elle et je la tue ! » Tonna Voldemort sa patience étant mise à rude épreuve. D'abords hésitant et suspicieux, Harry regarda longuement Ginny, qui elle gardait les yeux rivés au loin, comme si elle était ailleurs… Harry ne comprenait pas, pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Il ne le comprit que trop tard, lorsque le premier sort fut lancé de la partie adverse ! Il c'était jeté à terre en même temps que Blaise qui lui, était toujours attaché. Avant de se relever, Harry vit avec effroi ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux ! Mais jusqu'au cet abominable sorcier était-il prêt à aller pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ?! Car il vit le mangemort qui soutenait Ginny la lâcher, et elle s'effondra à même le sol. Mais elle se mit a ramper, les bras en avant sa peau reprenant peu à peu sa couleur naturelle, c'est-à-dire blanche voir transparente. Il se releva, furieux pour faire face à son ennemi qui souriait, alors que les combats s'étaient engagés autour d'eux.**

**« Du polynectar… » Compris Harry « à un inferi !! Tu es un être abject et immonde ! » cracha Harry. Voldemort élargit son sourire.**

**« N'est ce pas ? » dit-il.**

**« Où est-elle ? » **

**« Comme si j'allais te le dire… » Railla-t-il. « N'empêche, j'aurais bien voulu assister aux émouvantes retrouvailles… tant pis » fit le Lord faussement désolé. Harry hurla et le combat s'engagea entre les deux sorciers. Tout ce que voulait Voldemort, c'était récupérer son prisonnier, mais surtout avoir Harry ! Et il avait failli réussir… il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent tous, et vite avant d'assister de nouveau a un carnage comme l'émeute suicidaire de Jérémy au ministère…**

**OoO**

**Pendant ce temps, Severus venait tout juste de passer les grilles de Poudlard et avançait dans la noirceur du parc. Il affichait un air naturel, du moins il l'espérait pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et arriva à l'entrée du château. A sa plus grande surprise, Drago était devant les portes. Ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu ! **

**« Bonsoir Drago » salua Severus.**

**« Bonsoir » répondit le blond. Severus tenta l'innocence et voulut entrer, mais Drago l'en empêcha.**

**« Je suis désolé Severus, je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser entrer » annonça Drago le visage impassible. Severus le fixa avec incrédulité. Cette fois, il en était sur Harry et les autres étaient tombés dans un piège.**

**« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il sentant l'étau se resserrer.**

**« Oh tu sais très bien pourquoi » rétorqua Drago main sur sa baguette prêt à agir en cas de besoin, même si cela lui déplaisait, mais les ordres du maître étaient les ordres ! Il était avec Hermione assigné à la protection de Poudlard et il ne faillirait pas ! Severus retint un sourire en coin et crispa lui aussi sa main sur sa baguette. Tout deux savaient parfaitement bien que l'autre était paré, mais aucuns des deux ne voulaient en arriver là… ils dégainèrent en même temps, mais Severus fut plus rapide.**

**« Expelliarmus ! » la baguette de Drago vint se loger dans sa main, et Severus pointa la sienne sur le blond qui leva les mains. « Je suis désolé mais si je dois en arriver au point de te tuer, je le ferais » annonça Severus en désignant l'entrée avec sa tête pour qu'ils entrent. Il savait parfaitement bien que sa couverture d'espion allait voler en éclat ce soir, elle l'était déjà, mais la vie de Ginny lui importait bien plus au détriment de sa propre vie si il le fallait ! « Avance ! » dit-il en poussant Drago, sa baguette logée entre ses omoplates. Comme il s'y était attendu, Hermione attendait au pied de la tour d'astronomie, elle se figea lorsqu'elle les vit arriver. Severus agit au quart de tour et la stupéfixa sans attendre, sachant qu'un combat avec Hermione Granger était perdu d'avance. Arrivé a l'endroit où Hermione gisait, il assomma Drago qui tomba inerte aux cotés de sa femme et Severus déverrouilla la porte. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et arriva dans la tour d'astronomie où était détenue Ginny. Celle-ci, assise dans un coin de sa 'prison' se releva précipitamment en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, s'attendant au pire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Severus entrer…**

**« Professeur… » Dit-elle les sourcils froncés.**

**« Chut » intima Severus « il faut partir, vite ! » pressa-t-il. Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, elle le suivit dans les couloirs sombres du château. Severus eu le temps de la regarder, ils ne la nourrissait pas elle était en bonne santé encore, mais pour combien de temps ? Elle avait froid, normal il l'avait dépouillée entièrement, ne lui laissant pour seul habit qu'une tunique blanche… arrivé dans le parc, il regarda bien partout à ce qu'on ne les surprennent pas et décida de pénétrer par le passage secret qu'il connaissait : la cabane hurlante. Ils s'engouffrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre dans le trou du saule cogneur et une fois dans le tunnel, Severus s'arrêta.**

**« Professeur ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Ginny. Elle l'avait suivit sans broncher et sans rien dire, mi soulagée de rentrer prêt des siens, mi inquiète d'être découverte elle n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant.**

**« C'est trop facile… » Murmura Severus.**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Pourquoi n'y avait-il que Drago et Hermione comme sentinelles ? » demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Un espèce de fourmillement très désagréable se fit dans ventre de la jolie rousse.**

**« C'est un piège… » Murmura-t-elle craintive. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant ! Toute cette mascarade était en fait pour le démasquer ! Nos deux protagonistes se ruèrent alors sur le chemin en sens inverse, mais ne purent sortir, une grosse pierre venait de boucher le trou de la sortie, ils étaient pris au piège. Dans la noirceur du tunnel, ils entendirent un rire… un rire qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien ! **

**« Bellatrix… » Pesta Severus.**

**« J'ai toujours dis au maître de ne pas te faire confiance » railla-t-elle en avançant tout en se dandinant d'un air fier. Severus se mit courageusement devant Ginny qui n'avait pas de baguette pour se défendre. « J'espère seulement qu'un jour il ouvrira les yeux et qu'il s'apercevra que Granger n'est pas ce qu'elle veut faire paraître ! Pauvre Granger et pauvre Drago… ils vont s'en prendre plein la figure le maître ne va pas être content qu'ils se soient fait avoir par toi si facilement » railla-t-elle.**

**« Tu veux dire qu'ils ne le savaient pas ? » s'exclama Severus.**

**« Non mon cher, pour les époux Malefoy il avaient l'honneur d'être assiégés a la sécurité de Poudlard, mais n'étaient pas au courant du plan pour te coincer, tu auras au moins le mérite de les avoir surpris une dernière fois avant de mourir » continua-t-elle.**

**« Parce que tu comptes me tuer ? » demanda Severus ironiquement.**

**« Oh non Severus, pas moi… le Lord se chargera de ton cas ! Quant à toi, tu vas retourner dans ta cellule ! » Fit-elle en souriant largement. « Et je vous conseillerais d'obtempérer, ça grouille dehors, vous êtes finit » et elle éclata de rire ! N'ayant plu le choix, ils étaient pris au piège, Severus obéit. Ils ramenèrent Ginny à la tour d'astronomie, et Severus fut emmené dans un des nombreux cachots. L'ancien professeur et l'apprentie médicomage se jetèrent un dernier regard avant d'être séparés.**

**« Au moins tu ne seras pas trop dépaysé ! » se moqua Bellatrix en l'enfermant. Severus tapa de son poing dans le mur ; fou de rage ! Ginny quant à elle, se recroquevilla dans un coin. Elle était presque sortie, elle allait retrouver Harry ! Harry… elle se mit à sangloter doucement, qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Elle n'en voulait pas à Severus, il avait essayé et elle lui en serait reconnaissante éternellement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, peur de ce qu'on lui réservait, même si elle affronterait tout avec courage !**

**OoO**

**« Aouw… » Harry retomba sur le sol et se cogna violement la tête. Du sang s'en écoula, il se relava péniblement titubant, sa vision était brouillé et il luttait pour ne pas sombrer, ne surtout pas sombrer sinon s'en était finit de lui ! Blaise qui avait été détaché par Lucius Malefoy, fut bien contraint de se battre contre ses amis pour garder sa couverture. Mais il faisait bien attention de ne pas trop faire de dégât, sans pour autant ne pas montrer qu'il se battait… c'était vraiment très compliqué ! Aussi il vit bien du coin de l'œil Harry, affaibli et blessé à la tête et une pointe d'inquiétude apparut alors. Lorsque Bellatrix débarqua, et hocha la tête, Blaise ne comprit pas. Voldemort levât les mains et ses mangemort stoppèrent tout actes, Blaise y comprit. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Harry tituba tellement fort qu'il vacilla en arrière, rattraper par Ron de justesse qui lui était en meilleur état, tout du moins, pas trop amoché. Le mage noir sourit, la mission était accomplie.**

**« J'ai bien aimé converser avec toi » sourit Voldemort « j'achèverais bien mon travail… mais… j'ai d'autre projet pour toi Potter… je veux que tu souffre, que tu connaisse toute les douleurs du monde avant de te tuer Potter… » Fit Voldemort face a un Harry en plus mauvais état qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ! Et il disparut avec ses fidèles. Personne n'y comprenait rien ! Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Pourquoi était-il partit ? Et diantre, Voldemort avait Harry à sa merci, il aurait pu le tuer et il n'en fut rien ! Pour sa part, Harry n'en supportât pas d'avantage, il s'écroula soutenu par Ron qui eu besoin de l'aide de Remus afin de l'amener à Ste Mangouste de toute urgence !**

**Les médicomages le prirent en charge immédiatement et le verdict tomba, Harry était dans le coma. Nos amis serrèrent tous les poings, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Severus retrouve Ginny ! C'était désormais le seul espoir de Ron et ses frères ainsi que de leurs amis. Le rendez vous étaient déjà tard ils y avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit, tout le monde était épuisé.**

**« Ne t'en fais pas Ron, je reste Pansy t'attend » fit Remus qui se portât donc volontaire pour rester auprès de Harry.**

**« Merci Remus » souffla Ron angoissé pour sa sœur, fatigué de la bataille et impatient de rassurer Pansy.**

**« Pas de quoi » répondit celui-ci « je prend ainsi le tour de garde pour le restant de la nuit, allez vous reposer » termina Remus tandis que tout le monde sortait de la chambre où était installé Harry la tête barrée d'un énorme pansement. Tout le monde rentrât donc, il y avait Luna qui les attendait dans le salon.**

**« Blaise va bien ? » s'enquit-elle immédiatement.**

**« Il va bien, c'est Harry qui va mal. Il est dans le coma… » Annonça Ron.**

**« Écoute Luna, Blaise n'est pas découvert, il reviendra on est tous fatigués on t'expliquera tout demain, d'accord ? » demanda Fred. Luna hocha la tête et les garçons lui firent chacun leurs tours une bise sur le front disparaissant dans leurs chambres respectives. Ron entrât dans la sienne, comme il devait s'y attendre, Pansy ne dormait pas. Il alla prendre une bonne douche et se glissa ensuite sous les draps, entourant Pansy d'un bras protecteur. Soulagée, elle se blottit contre lui, il lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il c'était passé, et ils finirent pas s'endormir l'un contre l'autre… **

**Au petit matin, Ron avait l'impression qu'il y avait à peine 10 minutes qu'il c'était endormi ! De plus, il faisait encore noir, pourtant il venait bel et bien de se réveiller, il avait entendu du bruit mais il lui fallait quelque secondes pour se reconnecter à la réalité ! Il regarda le réveil, il indiquait 6h12 cela faisait à peine 2 heures qu'il dormait. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et se tournât brusquement vers Pansy à ses cotés dans le lit, voila la cause de son réveil et le bruit en question était la respiration de Pansy, beaucoup trop accélérée pour être normale.**

**« Pansy ? Ca ne va pas ? » Paniqua-t-il. Elle le regarda, respirant toujours aussi bruyamment et vite.**

**« Est ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » haleta-t-elle.**

**« C'est le bébé ? » fit-il angoissé.**

**« Ron je t'en prie… emmène moi à Ste Mangouste » supplia-t-elle.**

**« Oh… euh… d'accords ! » Ron se précipita enfilant pour seul vêtement un pantalon de pyjama et aida sa future femme à se lever. Celle-ci soufflait, inspirait, expirait et se pliait sous la douleur. Arrivée dans le salon, elle hurla.**

**« LUNA ! » Luna sortit de sa chambre, baguette brandie, et s'apaisât. **

**« Le bébé arrive… » Fit Pansy difficilement. Luna hocha la tête et aida Ron à la soutenir. Tout trois disparurent dans la cheminée. Là encore, des médicomages la prirent directement en charge, priant Ron de bien vouloir rester dehors. Lorsque l'infirmière sortit, il lui sauta presque dessus. L'infirmière rougit d'abord de voir le jeune homme en torse nu devant elle, mais reprit contenance.**

**« Le travail a commencé, les contractions sont rapprochées, votre femme va être surveillée tout les quarts d'heure, jusque là tout se passe bien, mais nous ne savons jamais dire quand le bébé arrivera » expliqua patiemment l'infirmière.**

**« Est ce qu'on peut entrer maintenant ? » ragea-t-il. La femme hocha la tête et s'effaça pour les laisser passer.**

**OoO**

**A Poudlard, l'ambiance était tout autre… après avoir été réanimée, Hermione c'était attendue a être corrigée pour avoir laisser passer Severus, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Au lieu de ça, Voldemort était satisfait et n'avait même pas fait d'allusions a propos d'elle ou de Drago et avait même au contraire sollicité Lucius pour les soigner tout les deux à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ce qu'il avait fait, seulement Severus avait tapé très fort sur l'arrière de la tête de Drago et il ne c'était toujours pas réveillé. Hermione l'avait veillé tout le restant de la nuit, et c'était finalement endormie à son chevet. Pourtant, vers 6h30 elle fut réveillée par un bruit qui attirât son attention. A moitié réveillée, elle sursauta et se levât baguette brandie.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » pesta Hermione.**

**« Je viens voir mon pauvre neveux endormi » railla Bella.**

**« Je ne trouve pas ça marrant » rétorqua Hermione d'un ton froid.**

**« Moi si » sourit diaboliquement Bella.**

**« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »**

**« Sais tu que ce qu'il va arriver a nos prisonniers Granger ? » demanda innocemment Bellatrix.**

**« Non, et je m'en fiche »**

**« Ils vont mourir… tout les deux » fit Bellatrix comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Hermione ne répondit pas. « Tu as perdu ta langue ? » demanda sèchement Bella.**

**« Que veux tu que je te dise ? » répondit Hermione.**

**« Je ne te fais pas confiance Granger… j'aurais voulut que tu assiste au spectacle, rien que pour voir ta tête, mais bon tant pis il y aura d'autres occasions, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, STUPEFIX ! » s'exclama Bella, Hermione n'eu pas le temps de réagir et tomba a la renverse sur le sol. Bellatrix se pencha sur la jeune femme inerte : « je te raconterais » sourit-elle avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.**

**OoO**

**Sur la grande place de Pré-au-Lard se jouait un étrange décors… un immense poteau de bois s'élevait, dessous, des tonnes et des tonnes de broussailles avaient étés éparpillées, laissant juste un tout petit accès pour arriver a l'immense édifice de bois… les habitants bien qu'apeurés, savaient parfaitement ce que cela signifiait, ce n'était pas la première fois que Voldemort le faisait, c'était le traitement réservé aux traîtres, quels qu'ils soient ! Et ils étaient chaque fois obligés d'y assister, sous peine des représailles sur leurs maisons et leurs familles. C'était la loi du plus fort, et en l'occurrence le plus fort c'était lui, le mage… les gens s'attroupèrent alors en masse, n'ayant pas le choix, la peur au ventre de ce qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux… bientôt, dans le soleil levant de ce jour de fin novembre, les habitants purent voir se dessiner plusieurs silhouettes. Voldemort et ses mangemorts approchaient, derrière lui se tenaient les deux prisonniers. Ginny et Severus, pieds et poings liés étaient contraints d'avancer, ils avaient la tête basse mais quand ils la relevèrent, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de retenir un hoquet de surprise. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et continua d'avancer, résignée, sachant maintenant ce qui l'attendait. Arrivés a destination, Voldemort s'éclaircit la voix et regardât tout les habitants d'un air satisfait.**

**« Mes amis ! Aujourd'hui est un jour de gloire pour nous ! Aujourd'hui des gens vont savoir qu'on ne s'en prend pas impunément a Lord Voldemort… et j'apprécie encore moins lorsqu'on me trahi ! Cette jeune femme que vous voyez là, n'est autre qu'une des plus grosses têtes pensantes de la résistance, elle est aussi la femme de Harry Potter… mais en prime l'unique sœur des frères Weasley ! Tous recherchés pour traîtrise a leur sang ! » Il y eu des hoquet de stupeur dans la foule et un murmure s'éleva. « Oui, oui… belle prise n'est ce pas ? Je n'aime pas faire ça, mais si il n'y a que ça pour vous faire comprendre de vous soumettre sans résister, et bien je le ferais ! » Dit-il alors que Severus et Ginny étaient conduits et attachés au poteau, dos a dos, les mains liées de chaque cotés du bois. Intérieurement, Voldemort jubilait ! Il prenait un malin plaisir, sadique même, de voir la peur sur les visages des gens. Bellatrix aussi était présente et souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ! **

**« À présent, vous allez pouvoir assister en direct à ce qu'il arriverait si il vous prenait encore une fois l'envie de me résister… » Fit Voldemort en se tournant vers le bûcher, car c'est bien de ce moyen qu'usait Voldemort avec un plaisir malsain, pour punir les 'traîtres'. Il fermât les yeux et les rouvrit alors souriant pleinement… « Brûler les ! »**

**OoO**

**A Ste Mangouste, Harry commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, Remus endormi lui aussi à son chevet se réveilla en l'entendant murmurer. Il était toujours dans le coma, mais semblait rêver.**

**« Infirmière ! » hurla Remus.**

**« Non… non… » Murmurait Harry.**

**« Il s'agite ! » fit Remus lorsque la femme accourut pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Harry agitait la tête dans tout les sens et sa respiration s'accélérait. C'est alors que Remus entendit des hurlements à l'autre bout du couloir, des hurlements de femme ! Puis il réalisa que c'était Pansy.**

**« AAAAHHHH » Pansy était en sueur et souffrait le martyre ! Luna et Ron avaient été autorisés à rester à ses cotés.**

**« Poussez ! » fit le médicomage, c'était Grown.**

**OoO**

**Les torches s'allumèrent et les mangemorts les jetèrent les unes après les autres dans la broussaille qui s'enflamma très vite ! Ginny ne retenait plus ses larmes et les laissaient couler abondamment. Elle avait peur, elle allait mourir, et elle n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir à Harry, ni à tout les autres… elle se sentait seule, terriblement seule… Severus de son coté n'essayait même pas de lutter, il regardait les visage des gens, certains été apeurés, d'autres compréhensifs, ou encore tristes… Severus détourna la tête et parla c'était le seul moyen.**

**« Il vous aime Ginny… » Celle-ci releva la tête surprise, les larmes déferlant sur ses joues.**

**« Je veux pas mourir professeur » paniqua Ginny alors que la fumée commençait à les entourer. **

**« Je sais… » Severus essayait de l'apaiser tant bien que mal, il n'avait pas peur de la mort, il avait juste peur de souffrir, mais mourir ne lui faisait pas peur. Il voulait la calmer… mais elle paniquait.**

**« Professeur… Severus… » Implora-t-elle alors que les flammes gagnaient du terrain. « Je ne veux pas mourir… » Pleurait-elle. Et elle répétait cette phrase frénétiquement, tentant désespérément de se détacher, mais les liens étaient solides.**

**« Ginny… calmez vous, tout ira bien » il lui prit les mains malgré les liens, elle sursauta et se surpris à lui serrer les mains si fort que Severus se pinçât la lèvre. « Écoutez moi » fit Severus calmement « pensez à toute les choses que vous avez vécues… »**

**« On va mourir ! » pleura-t-elle.**

**« Je sais Ginny… je le sais ! Mais ce que vous faites ne fais qu'accroître le plaisir de Voldemort, cette pourriture se délecte de la peur qu'il inspire, alors rendez vous ce dernier service Ginny… pour vous, pour moi, pour Harry ! Partez dignement ! Montrez que même sur le seuil de votre mort, vous lui êtes supérieur ! » Ginny sanglotait a ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, et la fumée s'insinuant dans leurs poumons n'arrangeait rien. Elle relevât alors la tête et son regard frappa de plein fouet celui de Voldemort. Il souriait a pleine dent il lui faisait signe de la main pour lui dire bye bye. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était entré dans la tête de Harry, alors elle le fixa et murmura articulant bien pour que Harry comprenne a travers lui « Je t'aime » avant que la fumée devenue trop épaisse n'enveloppe les deux malheureux. Les flammes étaient arrivées juste en dessous d'eux, il s'agissait maintenant d'une histoire de quelques secondes avant que le brasier ne les atteignent.**

**« Professeur » paniqua Ginny essayant de reculer ses pieds des flammes qui les atteignaient.**

**« Tout ira bien Ginny, je vous la promet » répondit-il. Elle laissât alors entrer un flot de souvenirs dans sa mémoire et pleurait à n'en plu finir… elle se revit la première fois où Harry l'avait embrassée devant tout le monde… ses fou rire avec Hermione son frère et Harry… son mariage… Harry qui lui dit je t'aime… ses parents… ses frères… tout, elle revoyait tout… elle était secoué de sanglot frénétique, elle ne voulait pas mourir mais elle n'avait pas le choix, on lui arrachait la vie et elle ne pouvait rien faire… les flammes atteignirent enfin leurs proies tant désirées depuis leur ascension au début des broussailles… et dans des endroits différents, 4 cris retentirent pourtant en même temps…**

**Ginny releva la tête, s'accrochant une dernière fois aux doigts de Severus et hurla de douleur et de désespoir avant qu'elle ne soit engloutie avec son allié dans les flammes de l'enfer…**

**OoO**

**« NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! » Harry se releva sur son lit saisissant Remus et l'infirmière, il était en larmes…**

**OoO**

**« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH » Pansy retomba une dernière fois sur ses oreillers épuisée, et en sueur.**

**Des pleurs de bébé, des larmes de joie, des larmes de haine, des larmes de désespoir**

**Une vie pour une vie… **

**A suivre…**

* * *

Encore un chapitre d'achevé ! Et ce fut le plus long de cette fic jusqu'à présent. J'en pleurs encore rien que d'y penser snif ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mais je ne voyais pas d'autre fin que celle là, et après tout toutes les histoires ne finissent pas forcément bien n'est ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et touché, autant que moi qui en suis l'auteur… merci a tous et laissez moi une tite trace si le cœur vous en dis !

a très bientôt pour la suite

Bisoux

Jess


	27. Ch26 Prise de conscience

Bonsoir tout le monde! :-D ou devrais je dire bonjour... au choix lol bon allé, j'ai **une importante annonce **a faire...

Voila, je suis en plein déménagement, donc ce qui veut dire que pendant un petit moment, je n'aurais plus internet... qui dit plus internet, dit pas de suite dans l'immédiat! Je dois vider mon appartement pour le 1er aout, et entre temps bien évidemment, je dois faire mes cartons (bah vi lol) donc ce chapitre est peut être le dernier posté avant un ptit bout de temps (pas des mois non plus lol) je ne sais pas dire combien de temps exactement, mais je ferais mon possible c'est promis! Si je sais vous mettre un chapitre avant de déménager, je le ferais mais je ne peux rien promettre malheureusement... pour être sur compter dans le courant du mois d'aout, mais je serais peut être emménagée et aurais récupéré le net avant mais je préfère vous dire ca plutôt que faire des promesses que je tiendrais pas! Donc, possibilité de chapitre avant de partir, sans quoi il vous faudra attendre un ti peu :-D

Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je ne suis absolument pas du genre a abandonner et en plus je tiens trop a cette fic lol donc pas de tracas dés mon retour je vous le fais savoir :-) en attendant, voici donc le chapitre 26! Bonne lecture a tous! et merci pour vos nombreuses review qui me font chaud au cœur!

Tout appartiens a dame Rowling of course!

* * *

**Justiine :** Merchiii Moi-même je pleurais en l'écrivant lol j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :-) bisoux

**Lilie : **Et bien je te conseil d'acheter un stock de mouchoir lol parce que Severus et Ginny ne s'en sortirons pas, on ne ressuscite pas les morts, même avec la magie :-s bisoux

**Celewyn :** voui je sais ke c triiste :-( mais c'est malheureusement comme ça ! Sinon, pour Hermione et Dray… argh, cherche pas Bellatrix est complètement folle de jalousie pârce que Hermione a prit se place et qu'elle essaye par tout les moyens de la discréditer aux yeux du maître ! voila :-) bisoux

**Léa :** lol tu paniquait autant qu'elle ? alors mon but est atteint puisque j'ai su te toucher :-) et je te remercie de tes compliments !! Bisoux

**mimi1014 :** pas de problèmes, tu sais je cours pas après les review moi, du moment ke je sais k 'on me lit… bon c vrai ke ca fait plaisir, mais chacun a sa vie hein :-) en tout cas merci, ravie ke ce chap t'ai plu ! bisoux

* * *

**Ch.26. Prise de conscience…**

**Remus et l'infirmière ne comprenaient pas. Harry était sur son lit, au milieu, a genoux, se balançant d'avant en arrière… il pleurait sanglotait on pouvait presque palper sa douleur…**

**« Harry… » Remus bouleversé par cette vue s'approcha timidement du survivant, et posa une main sur son épaule. « Qu'est ce que tu as vu Harry ? » demanda doucement Remus redoutant le pire. Aussitôt, Harry cessa de se balancer et releva lentement la tête. Il ne distingua pas bien le visage de Remus puisque ses lunettes étaient posées sur la table de chevet, mais il l'avait reconnu au son de sa voix et devinait sa silhouette. Remus fut frappée en plein cœur ! Jamais encore il n'avait vu Harry dans un tel état ! Il avait les yeux remplis de larmes qui coulaient abondamment, le visage déformé et marqué par la douleur et la tristesse. Rien qu'à son visage, Remus compris.**

**« Ils l'ont tuée… » Sanglotât Harry. « Remus » couina Harry la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. « Ils ont tués Ginny… » Il éclatât en sanglot et fut pris d'une crise de larmes incontrôlable. Il hurlait, pleurait, c'était un spectacle insoutenable. Remus en eu le cœur vraiment très gros ! Il se saisit de Harry comme de son propre fils, d'ailleurs c'est toujours comme cela qu'il l'avait considéré et tentât le calmer. Harry, comme un enfant s'accrocha a son ami de toute ses forces.**

**« Vas y… lâche toi » murmurait-il ignorant la douleur saisissant ses côtes que Harry enserrait sans aucun ménagement. Remus savait que rien n'apaiserait Harry, il serait tourmenté à jamais, et il redoutait d'ailleurs déjà la réaction de Harry lorsque le choc serait passé. Il savait très bien ce qu'il ferait, et ça ne le rassurait vraiment pas !**

**« Remus ! » fit une voix essoufflée. Remus tourna son visage vers la porte, c'était Thonks. « J'ai entendu hurler, alors je suis venue, Harry… Remus qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle très inquiète en voyant Harry dans les bras du lycanthrope.**

**« Ginny… » Murmura simplement le maraudeur. Thonks plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.**

**« Non… » Murmura-t-elle. Remus affirma que si de la tête, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots.**

**« Oh mon dieu, Ron… Molly… » Et Thonks s'interrompit ne pouvant continuer. Remus se sépara de Harry et demanda à Thonks de le veiller, il allait aller annoncer la nouvelle a Ron, il le fallait. Harry toujours en état de choc se recouchât au milieu de son lit, les yeux fixe laissant couler ses larmes librement. Il ne criait plus, mais il pleurait silencieusement. Thonks ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Elle restait simplement là, a le regarder pleurant elle aussi. Comment peut on apaiser quelqu'un qui a tant perdu ? Harry allait devoir laisser le temps agir et cicatriser ses blessures… personne ne pourrait l'apaiser…**

**Remus se dirigeait vers le bout du couloir. Comment allait-il annoncer ça à Ron ? Il venait de devenir papa, et il allait devoir l'arracher à ce bonheur, Voldemort était vraiment quelqu'un de cruel et abject ! Il s'arrêta devant le hublot de la porte de la chambre et regardât avant d'entrer. Un doux sourire pourtant triste vint se peindre sur le visage de Remus. A l'intérieur, l'infirmière venait tout juste de remettre une petite couverture rose qui enveloppait le bébé, dans les bras de Ron. Celui-ci s'assit sur le rebord du lit de sa future femme et ils se sourirent. Ron avait déjà le doigt dans la main du bébé et il lui murmurait déjà des choses en souriant. Pansy, qui semblait épuisée, mais heureuse souriait doucement face a ce papa que Remus qualifiait déjà de 'complètement gaga de sa fille !' il inspirât un bon coup et se décida à entrer. Il tenta de sourire, mais les deux jeunes parents n'étaient pas dupes, et virent bien à la tête de Remus qu'il se passait quelque chose.**

**« Ça ne vas pas Remus ? » demanda Ron très inquiet. Remus regardât la petite endormie dans les bras de son père. Il levât son regard vers Ron.**

**« Je… » Il ne trouvait pas ses mots.**

**« Remus ? » insista Ron.**

**« Il c'est passé quelque chose Ron, je ne sais pas comment te le dire… » **

**« Voila, j'ai envoyé le hibou à ta famille Ron je… » Luna qui revenait dans la chambre s'interrompit en voyant la scène. Elle avait assisté avec Ron à l'accouchement et venait elle-même de prévenir Molly et Arthur.**

**« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? » Demanda Ron de plus en plus inquiet. Il se leva et posa le bébé délicatement dans les bras de son amie et se posta devant Remus.**

**« C'est Ginny… et… Severus » annonça Remus. Ron blêmit.**

**« Non… » Murmura-t-il. Luna les regardaient tout les deux, et Pansy braqua son regard sur Ron elle comprit et Luna aussi.**

**« Je suis désolé… » Remus baissa la tête.**

**« Non… il y a sûrement une erreur ! Severus doit certainement être dans l'appartement avec Ginny, en train de nous attendre » essaya de se convaincre Ron.**

**« Non Ron… Il a… Voldemort est entré dans la tête de Harry, il a tout vu » expliqua Remus. Ron serrât les poings, tentant de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler.**

**« C'est impossible ! Ma sœur ne peut pas être morte ! Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ? Pourquoi tu essayes de gâcher mon bonheur ? Ma fille vient de naître et toi tu viens me dire ça ? » S'emporta Ron. Pansy les larmes aux yeux, posa une main sur son bras.**

**« Ron… il n'y est pour rien… » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.**

**« Je suis désolé » répéta Remus. Ron tentait d'assimiler la nouvelle. Ginny est morte… Ginny est morte… en larmes, il écarquilla les yeux et réalisa l'horreur de la situation ! Harry avait tout vu ! Il se précipita hors de la chambre, se ruant dans celle de Harry, il n'y avait plus personne.**

**« REMUS ! » hurla le jeune Weasley. Remus accourut. « Il a disparut » paniqua Ron. Ils descendirent tout les deux avec précipitation dans le hall d'accueil et y trouvèrent Thonks à terre, qui se relevait.**

**« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Je suis désolée… j'ai essayé de le retenir, mais il était comme fou ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal en le neutralisant, et il m'a échappé il m'a lancé un expelliarmus pour ne pas que j'aille le temps de le rattraper, je suis vraiment désolée, je devais le surveiller… »**

**« Chut… » Remus l'attira a lui et la consola « c'est pas de ta faute, il est bouleversé… » Murmura Remus.**

**« Il faut le rattraper avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise » renchérit Ron.**

**« Allons y » fit Remus. **

**« Thonks, préviens Pansy et Luna de la situation et embrasse ma fille pour moi, on reviendra très vite ! Et avec Harry ! » Demanda Ron avant de disparaître, Remus a sa suite et Thonks remonta a l'étage.**

**OoO**

**Dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, tout était calme et silencieux. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, et quelqu'un entrât en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Drago était toujours inconscient sur le lit, et Hermione a terre.**

**« Enervatum » chuchotât la personne. Hermione bougea un peu ses membres engourdis, et se releva difficilement se massant l'arrière de la tête.**

**« Je vais finir un jour par la tuer cette sale garce » pesta-t-elle. Elle leva enfin son regard vers son 'sauveur' et arqua un sourcil. « Tu est suicidaire de te pointer ici » fit-elle remarquer.**

**« Pourquoi vous m'avez couvert ? » demanda Blaise de but en blanc.**

**« C'est Drago qui t'as couvert, moi je n'ai fait que suivre le mouvement » rétorqua-t-elle.**

**« Merci » sourit Blaise. Elle le regardât.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle « Drago pourrait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, et je ne peut pas garantir qu'il gardera son calme » renchérit Hermione.**

**« Je le connais tu sais, je suis venu te voir »**

**« Moi ? Et pourquoi ? »**

**« Ginny et Severus vont être mis à mort » fit Blaise. Hermione se détournât.**

**« Tu arrives trop tard » murmura-t-elle, Blaise blêmit.**

**« Tu veux dire que… »**

**« Ce matin, Bellatrix est venue me voir en personne pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose, elle croyait que j'aurais pu essayer de les sauver » expliqua Hermione.**

**« Et tu l'aurais fait ? » questionna-t-il. Hermione ne répondit pas, regardant au dehors, elle pouvait apercevoir encore un mince filet de fumée provenant de Pré-au-Lard…**

**« Si tu es malin Blaise, si tu es vraiment intelligent, pars d'ici, fui ! Rejoint Luna et les résistants tu y seras bien mieux » dit-elle en se retournant. Blaise la regardât profondément.**

**« De quel coté es tu exactement Hermione ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Hermione tournât son regard triste vers le corps de son mari étendu sur le lit.**

**« On ne parle pas de moi, mais de toi »**

**« Je ne déserterais pas, je ne veux pas qu'on s'en prenne a vous parce que Drago a menti a mon sujet » rétorqua Blaise « et d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas compris, vous m'avez vu non ? » Hermione eu un petit sourire.**

**« Oui en effet 'mon cœur appartient à celle qui me l'a volé'(1)» récita Hermione replongeant dans ses souvenirs « Luna a de la chance de t'avoir » il sourit.**

**« Alors ? Pourquoi m'avoir couvert ? » Hermione soupira.**

**« Il m'a simplement dit qu'il voulait te rendre la pareille de tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour lui » répondit Hermione. Un silence gêné s'ensuivit cette réponse.**

**« Comment on en est arrivé là hein ? » murmura-t-il. Hermione le regarda furtivement.**

**« On appelle ça le destin » répondit-elle simplement.**

**« Tu devrais partir Blaise, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et le comité d'accueil a quitté le bûcher, ils ne devraient pas tarder eux aussi » fit Hermione.**

**« Très bien… » Dit-il en se retournant mais il se détourna a la dernière minute « Hermione ? » celle-ci le regardât « si on ne se revois plus, bonne chance, je sais que tu l'aime profondément, mais je sais aussi que tu es quelqu'un de bien, ce monde n'est pas fait pour toi, alors tâche de t'en sortir avec le moins de dégât possible » dit-il. Elle hocha la tête et il sortit. Hermione caressa les cheveux de Drago délicatement et soupira longuement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago semblât s'agiter et il finit par ouvrir les yeux.**

**Il se redressa quelque peut sur ses oreillers, grimaçant de douleur, et une fois qu'il eu retrouvé tout ses esprits, il s'aperçut enfin que sa femme était à ses cotés et l'observait.**

**« Hermione ! » souffla-t-il en l'attirant à lui. Surprise, elle se laissât faire profitant de cette étreinte soudaine, visiblement a en juger par le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur, il avait eu peur…**

**« Hey… je vais bien » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle le serrait aussi fort.**

**« Rogue ! » tonna-t-il « il me le payera » pesta-t-il en se remémorant la façon dont Severus les avaient neutralisés tout les deux.**

**« Tu n'en aura pas besoin » rétorqua Hermione en se dégageant de ses bras.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il étonné.**

**« Severus et Ginny ont été mis à mort » annonça-t-elle.**

**« Comment ? » demanda Drago tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître les tremblements de sa voix.**

**« Le bûcher » dit-elle simplement. Drago baissa la tête ahuri ! Le bûcher ?! Mais on utilisait ce moyen pendant le moyen âge ! Il regardât alors sa femme qui elle regardait distraitement au dehors, il se doutait bien de ce qu'elle ressentait, Drago avait un cœur lui aussi, et savait qu'on effaçais pas ses amis d'un claquement de doigt ! Ginny était son amie, et si elle avait de la peine, il aurait très bien pu le comprendre, et ne l'aurait en aucun cas jugée ! Lui-même c'était laissée affaiblir par l'amitié qu'il portait à Blaise et c'est cela seulement qui lui donnait encore l'illusion d'être un homme… il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi cruel et sans cœur que Voldemort et ses mangemorts ! Il était un mangemort, certes et Hermione aussi, mais par sa faute. Il réalisa soudain l'impact qu'il avait eu sur la vie de la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent, c'était seulement par amour pour lui ! Elle avait renoncé a tout, pour vivre une vie de criminel, ses amis, sa famille, elle avait tout planté pour lui. Et lui dans tout ça ? Drago réalisait peu à peu qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il était. Il n'était pas fait pour ce monde lui non plus, les mangemorts avec un cœur n'existent pas, or lui était une vague d'émotion a lui tout seul. Seulement il était trop tard, trop tard pour reculer et aujourd'hui par sa bêtise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de la mort de Ginny et Severus. Severus… jamais il n'aurais voulut qu'il meurt, bien sur qu'il lui en voulait de les avoir trahi mais jamais il ne l'aurait tué ! Non décidément, Drago n'était pas fait pour ce monde…**

**« Ça va toi ? » demanda-t-il doucement en lui prenant les mains.**

**« Oui, je vais bien pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle essayant de paraître étonnée.**

**« Hermione… je suis une des personnes qui te connaît mieux que personne, et ce petit air là je le connais » dit-il. Elle le regarda intriguée.**

**« Quel petit air ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Celui là même que tu as, celui ou tu sourie a moitié pour dire 'je vais bien' mais qui en réalité veut dire 'j'ai envie de crier et de pleurer, je suis triste aidez moi' » dit-il doucement en essuyant une larme du pouce qui tombait sur la joue de la jeune femme.**

**« Je suis désolée, c'est… je ne devrais pas, pardon » Hermione paraissait vraiment bouleversée, et tentait désespérément de se retenir, Drago l'arrêta dans ses gestes maladroits.**

**« Hey… je ne te blâme pas » dit-il le plus doucement du monde « tu as le droit… Si ça avait été Blaise a leur place je crois que je serais dans le même état que toi » avoua-t-il doucement. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, avait-elle bien entendu ? Il acceptait le fait que ses 'ex' amis, aient toujours une place dans son cœur ? Les larmes vinrent d'elles mêmes… doucement, il l'attira a lui.**

**« Je n'aurais jamais du t'attirer ici, pardonne moi… » Murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle se calait contre lui et qu'elle pleurait silencieusement. Il prit ensuite sa tête entre ses mains.**

**« Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu peux les rejoindre » dit-il après une grande inspiration. Surprise et très troublée, elle ne savait quoi dire sur le coup, a part pleurer.**

**« Non » parvint-elle a articuler « je t'aime Drago et c'est moi et moi seule qui ai fait ce choix, je savais ce qui m'attendait et je ne te quitterais pas, je te suivrais où que tu ailles du moment qu'on est ensemble » dit-elle a travers ses larmes.**

**« Est ce que tu comprends tout ce que cela implique Hermione ? Ginny et Severus ne seront pas les derniers à être exécutés, tu le sais ? » Fit Drago d'un air dramatique.**

**« Je sais, et je ferais toujours tout pour leur éviter la mort, ici c'est parce qu'on m'en a empêché » pesta-t-elle amèrement. **

**« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Drago.**

**« Ta chère tante m'a stupéfixée juste avant l'exécution, Bellatrix ne m'a jamais fait confiance, et elle est venue me voir, je n'ai rien pu faire, ou tenter pour sauver Ginny et Severus » expliqua-t-elle douloureusement.**

**« Qui t'as réanimée ? » demanda Drago. Hermione le regardât et se pinçât la lèvre.**

**« Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » fit-il pressé.**

**« Blaise est venu » dit-elle, le visage de Drago s'assombrit « il te dit merci »**

**« Je n'ai fait que lui rendre mon dû et maintenant nous sommes quittes » fit Drago devenu sombre.**

**« Je sais, c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Drago… je t'en prie ne fait pas celui qui s'en fiche parce que je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, tu viens de le dire toi-même. Regarde moi, je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici, et pourtant je pense toujours à mes amis et toi c'est pareil. Toi et moi, on est pas fait pour ça j'ai l'impression » dit-elle telle une évidence. Il la regarda.**

**« Alors fuyons… tout les deux, toi et moi » dit-il. Elle se détourna vers la fenêtre.**

**« On ne peut pas Drago » murmura-t-elle « Harry et la résistance finiront par gagner la guerre, et après la chasse aux mangemorts commencera, et crois moi avec tout ce qu'il a perdu, il sera sans pitié. Ils finiront par nous retrouver et on finira a Azkaban au pire on subira le baiser du détraqueur, on sera condamnés si ont fui » argumenta-t-elle songeuse.**

**« Alors pourquoi m'avoir suivit dans ce camp si tu savais que nous serions perdant ? » demanda-t-il effaré. Elle se tourna de nouveau face à lui.**

**« Parce que je t'aime » dit-elle simplement. Cette simple phrase suffit à le faire taire ne trouvant plus ses mots. « Même si c'est stupide, c'est pourtant comme ça. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir suivit, même si j'y ai laissé des plumes et que j'ai perdu tout le monde, je ne le regrette pas, mais nous savons aussi bien toi et moi, que nous ne sommes pas fait pour ça » continua-t-elle.**

**« Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête » fit-il remarquer. Elle opina de la tête sans pour autant poursuivre, elle semblait hésiter. Etait ce une bonne idée ? Le ferait-il ? Au point où ils en étaient… « Hermione, dit moi a quoi tu penses » insista-t-il.**

**« Écoute, tout ce qu'on veut c'est vivre tranquille » dit-elle. Il hocha la tête à l'affirmative, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer. « Et la seule manière de vivre tranquille, c'est de tuer le maître » ajouta-t-elle. Drago écarquilla les yeux.**

**« Tu es complètement folle ! Ma femme est folle ! » S'exclama-t-il « comment comptes tu t'y prendre ? » Demanda-t-il ironique.**

**« Mais non, tu ne comprends pas, nous ne sommes pas capables, le seul capable de rivaliser avec lui c'est Harry » dit-elle.**

**« N'y pense même pas Hermione ! » s'obstina-t-il tout de suite.**

**« Je ne te dis pas de nous allier avec eux Dray, mais de les aider comme on le peux, dans l'ombre… genre des infos anonymes, on peux le faire sans pour autant se dévoiler » argumenta-t-elle l'air désespéré.**

**« Est ce que tu imagine ?! Et si on se fait prendre ? » Dit-il.**

**« On fera attention ! Écoute… tout ce qu'on veut, c'est la mort de Voldemort non ? »**

**« Oui » dit-il, elle avait raison, il en avait assez de tout ça lui aussi.**

**« Alors c'est le seul moyen, Drago je t'en prie, pense a nous, a la vie que nous pourrions mener sans lui et toutes ces contraintes… tant qu'il sera vivant, on ne pourras jamais vivre en paix. Quand tout sera terminé il nous suffira de passer sous veritaserum au ministère, et au pire on sera condamné a une petite peine de prison et on s'en sortira, s'il te plaît Drago, tu n'es pas un assassin, je le sais et tu n'aimes pas cette vie n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle. Drago hésitait, il avait toujours agit pour le camps de l'ombre… il n'avait jamais été espion.**

**« Très bien » souffla-t-il « je le fais uniquement pour nous Hermione ! Je ne le fais pas pour aider Potter, mais rien que pour nous »**

**« Je le sais, moi non plus je ne le fais pas pour lui, tu sais, bien que mes amis et ma famille me manquent, c'est indéniable, je te le redis c'est avec toi que je fais ma vie, qu'importe ce que les autres en disent, je veux vivre avec toi, avoir des enfants et une maison normal » il sourit « et le seul moyen pour ça c'est d'anéantir Voldemort, seulement sans Harry c'est impossible. Alors pour notre bonheur, aidons la résistance »**

**« Oui, mais ils ne doivent pas le savoir » argumenta-t-il.**

**« Ils n'en saurons rien, on agira dans l'ombre » promit-elle. Elle se blotti a nouveau contre lui.**

**« Tu as déjà une idée de ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda-t-il tout en caressant ses cheveux.**

**« Oui, lorsque je suis arrivée, Voldemort m'a posé tout un tas de question, et il y a un secret que personne ne sait dans notre camp, a part Voldemort et moi, et probablement Severus » avoua-t-elle.**

**« Lequel »**

**« Les Horcruxes » dit-elle.**

**« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il perplexe, mais elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre et se dégagea bien vite car des pas se faisaient entendre, et bientôt Lucius, Narcissa et Bellatrix apparurent aux portes de l'infirmerie. Drago se redressa sur ses oreillers et tout deux se constituèrent un visage impassible.**

**« Et bien, te voilà en meilleure forme que cette nuit » fit Lucius l'air satisfait. Narcissa avait les yeux distraits, et Hermione savait très bien pourquoi, elle n'avait jamais supporté elle non plus cette vie, mais apparemment, elle était assez forte pour tenir bon aux cotés de son mari, et elle se dit que finalement, si Drago avait refusé ses idées, elle aurait fait pareil, on peu faire n'importe quoi par amour. Bellatrix, quant à elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'Hermione lui aurait bien fait ravaler !**

**« Oui, merci père tu fais toujours des merveilles » remercia Drago.**

**« Bien, nous étions venus voir si tout allait bien » fit Lucius, « maintenant que tu es remit, tu vas pouvoir rejoindre ton manoir, j'ai demandé au maître de vous donner un peu de repos, vous n'aurez aucunes missions tout les deux durant deux jours » annonça Lucius.**

**« Bien » répondit Drago en hochant la tête.**

**« Venez dîner demain » proposa Narcissa. Drago faillit sursauter, et Hermione aussi d'ailleurs. Tout deux avaient perçut dans la voix de Narcissa une émotion très bien dissimulée, mais tout de même présente. Lucius et Bellatrix ne semblaient pas avoir fait attention, Drago regarda sa mère un moment, ses yeux étaient suppliants.**

**« Avec plaisir » répondit Hermione.**

**« Bien, a demain alors » fit Lucius qui tourna les talons, suivit de Narcissa. Bellatrix elle, gardait les yeux rivés sur Hermione.**

**« Une minute Bella » l'interpella Drago, celle-ci se stoppa « que je n'apprenne plus jamais que tu as jeté quelque sortilège que ce soit a ma femme, où tu le payeras très cher » menaçât-il d'un ton dur. Elle sourit en coin.**

**« Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir mon cher neveu » répondit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.**

**« N'emploie pas ce ton avec moi ! Hermione n'a plus rien a prouver, et que tu le veuille ou non, elle fait partie du cercle de mangemorts il va falloir te le rentrer dans le crâne ! Le fait est qu'elle a prit ta place auprès du maître et c'est ça qui ne te plaît pas ! Mais je te préviens, que si tu pose encore une main sur ma femme, tu risquerais de le payer très cher » fit Drago dont la voix était devenue tellement dur et glacial que même Hermione en frissonna « c'est claire ? » termina-t-il. Bellatrix arqua un sourcil.**

**« C'est une menace ? »**

**« Prend le comme tu veux, mais tu auras été prévenue, la prochaine fois ne sera pas aussi rose crois moi, alors tiens toi a carreaux » répondit-il.**

**« Drago… » Sourit Bella en secouant la tête « tes menaces ne m'atteignent en aucunes manières… c'est plutôt a ta femme de se tenir a carreaux, je l'ai à l'œil et crois moi, si ça ne tenais qu'à moins, il y aurait déjà longtemps qu'elle croupirait là où elle devrait être, avec ses semblable dans un de nos camps ! » Tempêta Bellatrix qui malgré elle était folle de rage. Drago se levât d'un bond de son lit, mais Hermione se plaçât devant lui et le retint.**

**« Non, laisse la, elle n'en vaut pas la peine » murmura-t-elle. Elle entendit alors le rire aigu de cette folle hystérique qui était pliée en deux et elle se retournât. « Fiche le camp d'ici maintenant » pesta Hermione en colère. Bella la regarda une dernière fois toujours aussi souriante et sortit enfin de l'infirmerie.**

**OoO**

**En fin de journée, Ron et Remus revinrent à Ste Mangouste, épuisés et bredouilles. Ils rejoignirent les filles qui attendaient dans la chambre de Pansy et dés que Ron entrât, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'aller voir dans le berceau, la petite y dormait profondément.**

**« Elle vient de manger » fit une voix. Il sursauta, et s'aperçut que Pansy se tenait à ses cotés.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout ? » s'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.**

**« L'attente était interminable ! Et puis le médicomage a dit que je pouvais » répondit-elle. Elle se blottit dans ses bras « vous l'avez retrouvé ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Non, il est introuvable… on a cherché partout, toute la journée mais on arrive pas a mettre la main dessus » souffla Ron. **

**« Espérons qu'ils ne soit pas allé à Poudlard » grimaça Luna.**

**« Non, trois animagus de la résistance sont devant les grilles, ils l'empêcheront d'entrer si il s'y pointe » répondit Ron. Thonks aussi c'était précipitée dans les bras de Remus lorsqu'il était entré, Luna elle semblait… inquiète.**

**« Tu as peur pour Blaise n'est ce pas ? » demanda Ron. Luna acquiesça « je suis sur que tout se passe bien pour lui, il ne tardera pas a venir » continua Ron avec assurance. **

**« Les jumeaux sont passés tout à l'heure voir leur nièce » appris Pansy. Aussitôt, tout les visages s'assombrirent « je suis désolée de remettre ça sur le tapis, mais on leur a tout expliqué ils ont dit qu'ils passeraient une annonce à la radio clandestine pour retrouver Harry, et annoncer… la mort de Ginny et de Severus » continua Pansy alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase dans un murmure.**

**« Ils ont d'ailleurs demandé qu'on les préviennent lorsque vous étiez de retour pour avoir des nouvelles » renchérit Thonks. Luna se levât de son siège.**

**« Je m'en charge, je vais au bureau du directeur les prévenir, ils sont on QG » dit-elle en sortant.**

**« Je la trouve bizarre » fit remarquer Pansy perplexe.**

**« T'as raison… elle angoisse pour son petit ami, c'est normal » répondit Thonks, toujours lovée dans les bras de Remus.**

**« Bon sang Harry, où es-tu ? » murmura Ron en levant la tête.**

**OoO**

**De retour au manoir, Drago s'affala dans son canapé, l'ambiance était morose… **

**« Je te sert quelque chose ? » demanda Hermione.**

**« Oui s'il te plaît, je crois qu'un bon verre ne serait pas de refus » répondit-il. Hermione servit deux verres d'hydromel et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.**

**« Il faut faire attention, Bellatrix ne vas pas nous lâcher » fit Hermione songeuse.**

**« Oui tu as raison, il faut être vigilent » répondit Drago « maintenant, explique moi, les Horcruxes… qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione inspira un bon coup, et se lançât alors dans le récit, ou du moins ce que Harry lui avait révélé sur les Horcruxes et lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait, en quoi ils consistaient, pourquoi on les fabriquait, pourquoi…**

**« Attend, t'es en train de me dire, que quoi qu'il arrive, on a beau le tuer, il revient a la vie ? Pour 7 fois au moins ? » Demanda Drago après une heure passée a écouter le récit de sa femme. Elle hocha la tête.**

**« A dire vrai, il n'y en a plus tout a fait sept » reprit-elle « Dumbledore en a détruit un, et Harry un le journal, il en reste donc cinq » résuma-t-elle.**

**« C'est de la pure folie ! Comment peut-il encore vivre avec seulement un morceau d'âme ? » S'éberlua-t-il un frisson lui parcourant tout le long de l'échine.**

**« Ravie de voir que tu es une personne consciente ! » ironisa Hermione qui fut soulagée de voir que Drago prenait cette histoire au sérieux.**

**« Comment… comment on peut détruire un engin pareil ? » demanda-t-il très sérieux. Elle le regardât.**

**« Drago… est ce que tu es sur de… » Commença-t-elle.**

**« Je te l'ai dit, je veux le faire, pour nous deux ! » dit-il.**

**« Oui d'accords, mais ça n'est pas rien, si le maître l'apprend, on risque gros tu en est conscient ? » redemanda-t-elle.**

**« Tout a fait » approuva-t-il.**

**« A dire vrai je ne sais pas exactement comment les détruire… par contre je sais où le maître les a caché » dit-elle.**

**« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda-t-il « il ne te l'a tout de même pas dit ?! »**

**« Ne rêve pas » sourit-elle « je l'ai espionné… tout simplement » **

**« Mais comment… »**

**« A par toi, personne ne sait que mon meilleur ennemi est la sourit » sourit-elle « Crabbe et Goyle on ne les vois pratiquement jamais, Pansy est de l'autre coté et Spencer est mort… il n'y a donc que toi qui est au courant » dit-elle son sourire s'élargissant.**

**« Tu… tu l'as espionné en tant que chat ! » comprit Drago « je… tu… est ce que tu peux t'expliquer ! » fit Drago complètement perdu.**

**« Quand je suis arrivée dans l'armée du maître, tu te souviens, j'ai passé une après midi entière avec lui, il m'a posé tout un tas de questions et aussi concernant les Horcruxes… je lui ai tout balancé, que Harry avait le médaillon et tout, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas le bon, et que pour plus de sécurité, il allait mettre ses Horcruxes en lieux sur… mais évidemment, il ne m'a pas dit où ! C'est là que j'ai trouvé ses absences prolongées très bizarres, alors pour découvrir ce qu'il trafiquait, je l'ai suivit en tant que chat. Et j'ai découvert qu'il cachait toutes ses ignominies dans la salle sur demande ! Enfin, trois de ces choses… Nagini est un Horcruxes aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il ne le quitte jamais et n'oublions pas qu'il reste un morceaux d'âme en lui-même, ce qui nous fait trois Horcruxes à détruire dans la salle sur demande » termina Hermione.**

**« Tu es folle, tu le sais ça ? » demanda-t-il après un moment de silence suivant son explication. Elle s'approcha de lui.**

**« Oui je le sais, folle de toi » murmura-t-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser réconfortant et doux à la fois. « Repose toi, je dois faire une chose mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » murmura-t-elle.**

**« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il. Elle posa sa cape noire et sa capuche et il comprit. « Sois prudente » dit-il en la regardant franchir le seuil. Elle lui envoya un baiser volant et referma derrière elle, s'engouffrant dans la soirée froide de fin novembre.**

**OoO**

**A l'hôpital, alors que Ron était assis sur un siège avec sa fille dans ses bras, Thonks et Remus étaient comme dans leur bulle et Pansy elle s'était endormie épuisée. Ron était un vrai papa poule ! Il regardait sa petite fille qui avait déjà tout plein, tout plein de cheveux ! Une future petite rousse, comme tout Weasley qui se respecte. Malgré la perte douloureuse de sa petite sœur et l'angoisse grandissante de ne pas retrouver Harry, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant sa fille. C'est ce qui l'aidait à tenir le choc désormais. Il se raccrochait encore a ça pour tenir le coup, sa fille et Pansy bien entendu, étaient toute sa vie maintenant. Il lui suffisait de regarder son enfant, pour que tout lui sourie. Sa bouille d'ange… ses petites mains, ses petites fossettes…**

**« Ton papa te protègera toujours ma puce… tu entend ? Je suis ton papa » murmurait Ron en frottant son nez contre le petit nez de son bébé. C'est a ce moment que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement en grinçant, coupant quelque peu la magie de ce moment dont Remus et Thonks étaient devenus le public, tant les mimiques de Ron étaient mignonnes. Ron releva la tête, et vit alors entrer ses frères suivis de Luna. Ils avaient les yeux rougis et la mine vraiment très affectée. Ron n'osait même pas imaginer ses autres frères, et ses parents lorsqu'ils l'apprendraient. Doucement, il se levât de son siège prenant bien garde à ne réveiller ni la maman, ni le bébé et s'avançât vers ses frères.**

**« Je te présente tes deux oncles farceurs » dit-il doucement en montrant la petite à ses frères. Les jumeaux sourirent tristement et s'approchèrent.**

**« Félicitation petit frère » dit George.**

**« C'est une vraie réussite » compléta Fred. Un silence s'ensuivit de ces paroles.**

**« Alors, des nouvelles ? » demanda George.**

**« Non, aucunes, Remus et moi avons cherché partout » répondit Ron.**

**« Vous êtes allés à Pré-au-Lard ? » demanda Fred, tandis que Ron déposait la petite dans son berceau.**

**« A Pré-au-Lard ? Pourquoi spécialement là ? » S'étonna Ron.**

**« Ron… » Commença George**

**« On croyait que vous étiez au courant, c'est là que… que… » Mais Fred ne put terminer.**

**« Comment le savez vous ? » demanda précipitamment Ron.**

**« Tu sais, le service d'appel anonyme de la radio » fit George.**

**« Par Merlin… » Murmura Ron « je vais le chercher » dit-il.**

**« Bien, nous on part en France de ce pas » répondit George atterré.**

**« Je vous rejoint dés que possible » leur dit Ron en sortant en trombe. Une fois dehors, il transplanna a Pré-au-Lard. **

**Une désagréable odeur de bois brûlé lui attaqua les narines aussitôt, il grimaça. Ayant transplanné dans une ruelle, il se dirigea d'instinct vers la place du village et se figea lorsqu'il l'atteignit. Il s'arrêta, et contempla le décor. Funeste était le mot pour décrire ce qu'était devenu la place de ce village pourtant joyeuse autrefois. Il serrât les poings en voyant le bûcher complètement calciné, et il frémit d'horreur à la pensée de sa petite sœur ligotée à ce bois, les flammes l'envahissant. Un sentiment de colère montait en lui, une colère sans nom. Et c'est là qu'il le vit, à genoux sur les fougères brûlées. Ron s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla aux cotés de son ami, le cœur gros la gorge serrée.**

**« Harry ? » murmura Ron. Le survivant releva la tête, le visage dévasté par la douleur et les larmes. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Depuis combien de temps, sans cape ni pull pour couvrir ses épaules dénudées ? Harry c'était enfui de l'hôpital comme ça, sans rien, avec ce bandage autour de la tête, les bras nus, les pieds tout aussi nus… il était couvert de suie que le vent chassait, et les cendres venaient s'accrocher à lui, comme si elles sentaient sa douleur et qu'elle voulait l'attiser d'avantage.**

**« Harry, vient tu es frigorifié, on rentre » tenta Ron en essayant de le lever.**

**« Non ! » pleura Harry. Ron ne savait quoi faire. Lui-même avait le cœur brisé, il ne trouverait pas les mots pour le réconforter, il ne pouvait que se soutenir mutuellement, oui mais comment ? Il porta alors pour la première fois son regard sur le grand poteau de bois qui n'avait pas entièrement brûlé, et ses larmes vinrent toutes seules. **

**« Harry, il faut partir » sanglotât Ron.**

**« Non ! » s'obstinât Harry qui pleurait silencieusement. Ron fit alors ce qu'il cru bon de faire, et l'attira à lui. Harry se mit à pleurer bruyamment, et Ron pleurait lui aussi.**

**« Ça ne la ramènera pas » murmura Ron, qui pourtant se faisait mal en disant ces mots.**

**« Ma femme… » Ne cessait-il de répéter.**

**« Je sais… » Répondit Ron. « Tu es mon ami Harry, je ne te laisserais pas tomber… on surmontera ça ensemble » dit-il en collant sa tête a celle de Harry, ils pleuraient leur douleur tout les deux. « Il va falloir être fort Harry, tu dois relever la tête et te battre, pour elle, pour Ginny… » Dit-il pleurant autant que Harry. Il avait pris sa tête dans ses mains et le regardait droit dans les yeux.**

**« J'y arriverais pas… pas sans elle » pleurait Harry. « Ron… j'ai si mal… pourquoi il a fait ça ? Hein pourquoi ? »**

**« Je sais vieux, je sais… mais elle ne voudrait pas que tu laisse tomber hein ? Tu sais ce que voulais Ginny, tu le sais ? Harry… je t'en prie, je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus » pleura Ron. Harry le regardât, c'était un spectacle vraiment touchant… ils pleuraient tout les deux, au bout d'un moment, Harry finit par hocher la tête.**

**« D'accords… » Renifla-t-il « d'accords Ron… » Ils s'étreignirent alors comme deux frères le feraient, et restèrent encore quelque minutes ainsi laissant sortir un peu de leur douleur par les larmes, avant de finalement se relever et se préparer a partir. C'est alors que les deux garçons remarquèrent deux fleurs blanches identiques posées sur le tas de fougères brûlées. Harry ne fit pas vraiment attention, mais Ron, lui levât la tête et sourit, oh oui, il sourit car il savait qu'en ce bas monde, rien n'était perdu et malgré les larmes, les drames et la douleur, on peut toujours surmonter, toujours…**

**OoO**

**Ainsi donc, en cette nuit de 30 novembre, on put voir Hermione rentrer chez elle, se débarrasser de sa cape et effacer les dernières traces de larmes de son visage, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha croyant que Drago dormait déjà, mais il ne dormait pas et elle se blottit dans ses bras, pas besoin de mot, sa présence seule suffisait à l'apaiser…**

**En France, dans le cottage c'était la désolation. On pouvait voir la famille Weasley attablée en pleurs. Tous en deuil et ce fut l'apogée pour Molly lorsqu'elle vit transplanner devant ses yeux, le dernier de ses fils, avec l'autre garçon qu'elle considérait comme un fils… on put la voir se lever et se diriger vers Harry et Ron, pour pleurer dans leurs bras. La famille Weasley vivait un véritable drame qu'ils allaient devoir surmonter, mais d'abords, place aux larmes et à la douleur, il n'y a que comme ça que l'on peut exorciser… Ron s'excusa auprès de sa famille, mais maintenant, c'est lui qui avait une famille a protéger, et tout le monde le compris. Harry l'accompagna, pour voir la petite et Pansy. Le soulagement se lut alors sur les visages lorsqu'ils virent tous Harry suivre Ron. Il s'était lavé et s'était changé. Arrivé a hauteur du lit, il enlaçât Pansy qui lui sourit doucement.**

**« Je suis désolée… » Murmura-t-elle a son oreille. Il se releva quelque peut et lui déposa un baiser sur le front en lui souriant, du moins en essayant.**

**« Ça va » réussi-t-il a dire tant l'émotion était forte. Il s'approcha alors du berceau.**

**« C'est une petite fille » sourit Ron. Harry eu a nouveau les yeux plein de larme. Elle était toute rousse. « Tient » Ron lui tendit le bébé, que Harry porta comme si c'était du cristal ! Le médicomage entrât.**

**« Monsieur Potter ! Toutes mes condoléances… Mr Weasley également, Ginny nous aura été d'une grande aide et quand la guerre sera terminée, je me battrais si il le faut pour qu'on honore sa mémoire ! » Fit le docteur Grown.**

**« Merci docteur » remercièrent Harry et Ron.**

**« Au fait, pardonnez moi d'insister, mais je le dois pour le registre de l'hôpital, comment avez-vous appelé votre fille ? » demanda-t-il. Pansy et Ron se regardèrent et se comprirent immédiatement.**

**« Virginia » dirent-il en chœur.**

**« Virginia, Ginevra, Weasley » compléta Ron.**

**A suivre…**

* * *

**(1) voir le chapitre "11. …Que la raison ne connaît pas." Le moment où Blaise ramène Hermione et qu'ils discutent dans le couloir...**

Et voila pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, une tite Review please?

Bisoux bisoux

Jess


	28. Ch27 Chacun ses secrets

Et bien voila! J'avais dit sans promettre que j'essayerais de mettre le chapitre 27 avant mon déménagement, c'est chose faite! Il est là tout frais rien que pour vous :-) Cette fois ci, c'est la bonne, ce sera le dernier avant que je ne sois installée, il me reste plus que 4 petits jours et hop au revoir petit appartement avec voisins chiants! xD Je vous remercie pour vos review cette histoire commence son ascension vers le mot "FIN" plus que 3 ou 4 chapitre encore... snif lol bon allé, place a la lecture !

Inutile de le répéter, pourtant je le fais quand même xD Tout appartiens a Dame Rowling, rien que l'intrigue est a moi!

* * *

**Celewyn :** Merci beaucoup à toi !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :-) bisoux

**Ag' :** Ah dire vrai, personne ne comprends plus Hermione dans cette fic… pour le prisonnier, argh… je ne peux rien dire désolée :-) Sinon, je suis contente que tu sois arrivée a lire tout jusqu'ici… tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas sûr et pourtant tu l'as fait ! Alors c'est a moi de te remercier en fait… ce chapitre était très poignant c'est vrai j'en pleur moi aussi, je t'assure ! Et apparemment il est ressentit comme je l'espérais ! Le bonheur d'être parents, combiné à la douleur de la perte de Ginny et Severus… mais je voulais que la petite naisse le même jour, c'est ce qui feras la force de cette famille (Harry y comprit) ils se battrons et surmonterons tout ça grâce a la petite, pour la petite. Je voulais qu'ils aient quelque chose a laquelle il pouvait encore se raccrocher, quelque chose qui ferait leur force ! Quoi de mieux qu'un petit bébé ? :-) Je ne sais pas si tu comprends bien tout mon raisonnement, lol mais je le voyais comme ça ! En tout cas je ne te remercierais jamais assez ! Comme je le disais sur 'Un amour de Weasley' tes compliments me donnent des papillons dans le ventre et c'est un plaisir à lire ! Alors merci pour tout ça !! Gros bisoux et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ch.27. Chacun ses secrets. **

**Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité, il faisait calme et on n'entendait pas une mouche voler… dans la chambre, des pleurs retentirent. Pansy lovée dans les bras de Ron se réveilla et alluma la lampe de chevet. Une main la retint.**

**« J'y vais » dit-il « recouche toi tu as besoin de repos » murmura Ron.**

**« Tu es sur ? »**

**« Dors… » Dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. Elle lui sourit et il se levât se dirigeant vers le berceau d'où les pleurs provenaient. « Là… chut… » Dit-il en prenant la petite dans ses bras « oui je sais que tu as faim… papa va te chauffer le biberon » murmura-t-il en berçant le bébé dans ses bras. Il sortit a pas de loup et soupira lorsqu'il vit la lumière allumée. Voila deux semaines d'écoulées depuis la naissance de la petite, et cela faisait également deux semaines que Harry ne passait pas ses nuits. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir son ami, debout devant la baie vitrée.**

**« Encore debout ? » fit Ron en entrant, faisant sursauter Harry.**

**« Oh c'est toi » fit Harry surpris.**

**« Quel accueil ! » ironisa Ron.**

**« Excuse moi… c'est que d'habitude, c'est Pansy que je vois la nuit » argumenta le survivant.**

**« Oui je sais, mais elle est épuisée, je prend un peu le relais pour qu'elle se repose » expliqua Ron tout en préparant le biberon de sa fille qui recommençait à s'agiter dans ses bras. Harry, la tasse à la main le regardât d'un œil très attentif. Sur a peine deux semaines, Ron connaissait déjà toutes les ficelles et se débrouillait a merveille ! Il savait changer la couche, laver la petite, l'habiller, lui donner le biberon tout quoi. Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, et pour le coup trouva Ron complètement changé. Plus mature, plus sage… il se surprit a repenser a ce que aurait pu être sa vie avec Ginny, et s'imagina a la place de Ron remplaçant Ginny pendant la nuit lorsqu'elle était trop fatiguée… il secoua la tête, non ne pas penser a ça, ça ne faisait qu'amplifier la douleur qui était déjà bien assez forte comme ça. Il suivit Ron du regard et vint s'installer en face de lui. Ron présenta la tétine et la petite s'empressa de refermer ses petites lèvres autour et de commencer à boire.**

**« T'es vraiment doué » sourit quelque peut Harry.**

**« Hey, il faut bien » répliqua Ron en souriant. « c'est un amour cette enfant, on ne l'entend jamais, sauf quand elle doit manger où qu'il faut la changer, sinon je n'ai jamais vu un bébé aussi calme » confia Ron en regardant tendrement sa fille vider le contenu de son biberon doucement.**

**« En tout cas tu prend ton rôle très à cœur, et c'est bien » renchérit Harry. Ron lui sourit reconnaissant.**

**« Oh, personne n'est jamais parfait ça je le sais, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'elle ne manque de rien et l'éduquer aussi bien que je le pourrais… » Fit Ron.**

**« Je suis convaincu que tu seras parfaitement à la hauteur » répondit Harry en regardant la petite qui s'endormait avec son biberon.**

**« Harry… tu vas bien ? » se risqua Ron. Plus personne n'avait parlé de Ginny depuis sa mort. Harry le regardât ses yeux se voilant.**

**« Aussi bien que je le peux Ron » finit-il par soupirer « elle me manque » fit Harry dans un murmure.**

**« Elle me manque moi aussi » répondit Ron.**

**« J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle va passer la porte à tout moment, avec son sourire et ses yeux pétillants, son visage constellé de taches de rousseur » fit Harry perdu dans ses pensées.**

**« Je sais que c'est dur Harry, mais on est tous là, les uns pour les autres et moi plus particulièrement, alors si tu as besoin… » Fit Ron.**

**« Je suis égoïste… j'ai perdu ma femme, mais toi tu as perdus ta sœur… je ne devrais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je ne pense qu'à moi alors que nous vivons la même tragédie… excuse moi » s'excusa Harry.**

**« Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends… simplement, au lieu de faire des nuits blanches, quand tu as besoin de moi, viens me voir » fit Ron retirant le biberon que Virginia venait de finir. Il la prit délicatement, la posa sur son ventre contre son cœur et lui tapota tout doucement le dos. Leur discussion ne put continuer qu'ils sursautèrent tout les deux ! La baie vitrée venait de coulisser, et ils regardèrent tout deux, très surpris Luna, emmitouflée dans un gros chandail avec deux pull qui rentrait une tasse à la main.**

**« Oh… je croyais qu'il n'y aurait personne » s'excusa-t-elle.**

**« Luna ! Mais tu vas attraper la mort à rester dehors ! » S'exclama Ron. Elle sourit un peu.**

**« Ne t'en fais pas avec toute mes couches, plus le sort de chauffage sur moi, je n'ai pas froid et je peux profiter de l'extérieur, la nuit est tellement belle en hiver » fit-elle l'air rêveuse. Elle se reprit et leva sa tasse « je viens me ravitailler, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.**

**« Oui, la même chose » sourit gentiment Harry en lui tendant sa tasse qu'elle prit « merci » ajouta-t-il. Elle disparut dans la cuisine.**

**« Elle est bizarre » fit remarquer Ron.**

**« Je sais, Blaise n'est plus réapparut depuis deux semaines, pas de nouvelles, pas un seul signe… et j'avoue que je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter moi aussi » confia Harry.**

**« Tu crois qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose ? » demanda Ron inquiet en repositionnant la petite qui gazouillait gentiment dans son bras.**

**« Je ne sais pas… » Répondit Harry incertain « je ne sais jamais prévoir » compléta-t-il.**

**« Et voila » Luna revint avec deux tasses fumantes. L'une contenant du café pour Harry, l'autre du chocolat chaud pour elle « ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant Virginia de la tête.**

**« On ne peu mieux, elle viens de manger » sourit Ron.**

**« Ah ! Dans ce cas, laisse moi la changer » sourit Luna. Ron lui tendit la petite, et une fois de plus elle disparut avec le bébé dans les bras. Ron fit alors apparaître une ****bièraubeurre profitant du fait que Luna s'occupait de Virginia.**

**« Alors, au fait t'as eu des nouvelles ? » demanda Ron soudain très sérieux.**

**« Non pas une » répondit Harry « j'ai demandé a toutes les cellules, ce ne sont pas eux » répondit Harry tout aussi sérieux.**

**« C'est louche… ces camps n'ont pas été libérés comme ça quand même ! Et si cela avait été Blaise, car on a plus que lui comme espion là bas, il nous aurait averti pour la prise en charge des prisonniers libérés » Argumenta-t-il.**

**« Je sais, je suis dans la confusion totale » répondit Harry songeur « c'est le troisième sur deux semaines a être miraculeusement ouvert… ces trois camps n'ont pas été libéré par un espion de chez nous » conclut Harry.**

**« Oui d'accords, mais qui alors ? »**

**« Des indépendants, ceux qui mène la résistance à leurs manières… ils existent encore, mais ne sont pas très nombreux » expliqua Harry « d'après Olivier, ils n'étaient que deux. Il tient cette information d'un prisonnier qui était retenu dans le camps du nord de l'Angleterre libéré il y a une semaine » expliqua-t-il.**

**« C'est vraiment bizarre tout ça… tu crois qu'ils font ça pour nous aider ? » demanda Ron.**

**« Sans doute oui, ils nous aident à leurs manières… sans pour autant se dévoiler » expliqua Harry. Luna revint avec la petite, coupant court à la conversation des deux amis.**

**« Elle s'est endormie » sourit Luna en remettant la petite dans les bras de son papa. « Je l'ai changée et elle s'est aussitôt endormie dans me bras quelques minutes après » dit-elle.**

**« Merci Luna… » Remercia Ron sincèrement.**

**« Avec plaisir ! »**

**« J'y retourne, ou Pansy va finir par s'inquiéter » rigola Ron « a demain vous deux, et pensez à dormir » fit-il.**

**« Bonne nuit » murmurèrent en chœur les deux amis.**

**« Bon et bien… j'y retourne moi » fit Luna en se saisissant de sa tasse.**

**« Je peux t'accompagner ? Je n'arrive toute façon pas à dormir » demanda Harry.**

**« Oui bien sur Harry, la terrasse est à tout le monde » sourit-elle. Harry prit aussi sa tasse et suivit la jeune blonde, prêt à savoir ce qu'il se passait. **

**Ils s'installèrent tout deux dans la balancelle de la terrasse, leurs tasses fumantes à la main. Harry avait toujours beaucoup aimé Luna, elle était simple et ne se prenait pas la tête. Son coté rêveur faisait toute sa personnalité, mais en ce moment, Harry sentait ce coté s'échapper et cela le tracassait. Au plus la guerre avançait, au plus Luna changeait. Il songea avec ironie que la guerre changeait beaucoup de chose et il savait pertinemment qu'une fois finie, les gens ne seraient plus tels qu'ils étaient avant, et c'était une triste constatation pour lui, car la jeune fille n'avait plus le même aspect, elle semblait plus réfléchie beaucoup plus terre à terre, pas que les Ronflack Cornus lui manquaient, loin de là mais Luna avait changé, c'était indéniable.**

**« Regarde » dit-elle en lui montrant les étoiles « c'est la constellation du grand chien ! On dit que son étoile principale, l'étoile 'Sirius' est l'étoile la plus brillante après le soleil » sourit-elle doucement. Harry leva les yeux et se perdit à nouveau dans ses souvenirs. « Tu sais Harry, parfois je me demande pourquoi on est sur terre… pourquoi on nous donne la vie, à voir comment elle tourne… » Dit-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son chocolat brûlant. Harry ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette question et décida de la laisser poursuivre. « C'est vrai, on a tous tant perdu… » Dit-elle tristement. Une fois de plus, Harry fut frappé par sa maturité soudaine. Il songea alors qu'encore une fois il était égoïste, il n'était pas le seul à avoir tout perdu, ou presque. Luna avait perdu sa maman, même si ce n'était pas à cause de Voldemort, elle avait perdu ensuite son père, avait failli y laisser elle aussi la vie, Neville devait sûrement être mort à l'heure qu'il était même si Harry essayait de se convaincre du contraire et qu'il gardait tout de même l'infime espoir de le retrouver… ses parents a lui, Sirius et maintenant Ginny… il se ressaisit et se décida enfin a parler.**

**« Luna, est ce que tu es sur que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement en se frictionnant, c'est que le mois de décembre n'était d'ordinaire pas fait pour être très chaud. Luna fit alors apparaître une énorme couette qu'elle enroula autour d'elle, avant d'ouvrir le bras et d'y inviter son ami. Harry la regarda d'abords interdit et elle eu un petit rire cristallin.**

**« Allons, viens je ne vais pas te manger, tu auras meilleur » sourit-elle. Harry lui sourit en retour, et se traita mentalement d'idiot, Luna était son amie et il n'y avait aucune gêne à avoir. Alors il se rapprocha au plus prêt de la jeune fille et prit le bout de couette s'emmitouflant avec elle dedans. « Pour te répondre Harry, je ne vais pas te dire que je vais bien, mais disons que ça va » lui dit-elle.**

**« Tu sais qu'on est tous là Luna, la résistance est notre seule famille pour l'instant, et si tu as besoin de parler, il ne faut pas hésiter » lui dit-il repensant que Ron lui avait tenu le même sermon, cela le fit sourire. Elle le regarda.**

**« Oh » fit-elle un peu gênée « c'est que… avec ce que tu… vous venez de vivre, mes petits problèmes ne sont que fort ridicules et je ne veux pas vous embêter » dit-elle assez timidement. Il posa une main sur la sienne.**

**« Je t'assure que jamais tu ne nous embêteras… tu peux nous parler Luna, on doit s'entraider » dit-il. Elle lui sourit doucement.**

**« Je t'assure que ça va Harry… c'est juste que… tu comprends, j'ai tellement peur qu'il ne revienne pas » murmura-t-elle soudain. **

**« Il reviendra » lui assura Harry.**

**« Tu crois ? »**

**« Blaise est quelqu'un d'intelligent et si il n'est pas revenu encore, c'est simplement parce qu'il n'en a pas eu l'occasion, voila tout, mais je suis sur qu'il reviendra, je pense qu'il t'aime trop pour te laisser ici et il se battra jusqu'au bout pour te protéger » assura Harry. Luna le regarda les yeux brillants.**

**« Es-tu sur de parler au nom de Blaise, ou du tien ? » demanda-t-elle le plus doucement du monde avec un regard compatissant qui fit se serrer le cœur de Harry jusqu'à en manquer d'air.**

**« Je suppose que je parle pour les deux noms… » Murmura Harry en baissant les yeux trouvant un intérêt soudain pour sa tasse de café. « Je veux dire, j'aimais Ginny tellement fort que j'aurais pu soulever des montagnes pour elle, et je me serais battu jusqu'à la mort pour la protéger, et je ne doute pas de l'amour que Blaise te porte donc je suppose a juste titre qu'il agirait exactement comme moi je l'aurais fait pour Ginny » dit-il en relevant la tête. Elle lui sourit.**

**« Tu es tellement gentil Harry… tu mérite vraiment ta tranquillité et tu sais, je t'ai toujours admiré. Avec tout ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu vis et ce que tu vivras ; tu trouve encore la force de réconforter tes proches » lui dit-elle sincèrement. Cette déclaration lui réchauffa le cœur et spontanément, il l'enlaça lui arrachant un petit rire surpris. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent.**

**« Merci » dirent-ils en chœur. De nouveau ils rirent.**

**« Je vais essayer d'aller me reposer un peu » annonça Harry « pense à en faire autant » dit-il.**

**« Je vais rester encore un peu, mais je ne vais pas tarder » lui assura-t-elle.**

**« Très bien, et pense à ce que je t'ai dis… quand tu as le cœur lourd, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, bonne nuit » dit-il.**

**« C'est promis Harry, bonne nuit » murmura-t-elle tandis que Harry rentrait se coucher pour les quelques heures qu'il restait de la nuit. Luna quant à elle resta encore un moment à se balancer sur la balancelle de la terrasse chantonnant une comptine que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'elle était petite pour la calmer. Cette petite chanson avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser. Et elle termina finalement la nuit, emmitouflée dans sa couette, sur la balancelle de la terrasse de l'appartement, les yeux dans les étoiles, fredonnant un air de petite fille d'un air rêveur…**

**OoO**

**Le lendemain matin, dans un manoir ancestrale et gigantesque, Hermione prenait son petit déjeuner seule à la cuisine. Il régnait un calme olympien, c'était presque serein… tout en buvant son café, et beurrant sa tartine, Hermione repensait à ce qu'elle et Drago avaient pris comme risque pour libérer ces trois camps de 'Sang-de-Bourbe'. D'ailleurs pour le dernier, ils avaient bien faillis se faire prendre, il s'en était fallut de peu ! Parallèlement, ils cherchaient tout les deux un moyen de détruire les trois Horcruxes de la salle sur demande… ce n'était pas chose facile, déjà rien que d'y pénétrer à l'insu de tous en étant constamment surveillé de Bellatrix la parano, il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen non seulement d'y entrer mais aussi de faire diversion pour avoir le temps nécessaire à leur destruction, car Hermione songeait avec ironie que détruire ces trois choses contre nature, ne se ferait pas avec un simple sortilège d'explosion !**

**« Déjà levée ? » fit une voix ensommeillée qui la fit sursauter. Drago s'avança et lui donna un petit bisou de bonjour, avant de s'installer face à elle. Hermione se leva et lui servit un café fumant.**

**« Oui je n'arrive plus à dormir ces derniers temps » lui confia-t-elle. Il but une gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge et l'attira sur ses genoux. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras tandis qu'il passait une main dans son dos le frottant de haut en bas avec douceur.**

**« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant.**

**« Je ne sais pas trop… voilà deux semaines qu'on a commencé et je n'ose pas penser à ce que Voldemort ferait si il découvrait ce que l'on fait » grimaça-t-elle.**

**« Et pourquoi voudrais tu qu'il le découvre ? »**

**« Il est loin d'être stupide tu sais… » Fit-elle remarquer. « A commencer par ta soi disant enquête sur Spencer… tu ne lui a pas donner de nouvelles depuis et il va se poser des questions » dit-elle. Il but une autre gorgée.**

**« Oui je sais » soupira-t-il. Le silence se fit. « Dans quoi est ce que tu m'a embarqué ? » demanda-t-il alors d'un ton résigné.**

**« Tu peux encore tout arrêter si tu le veux » lui dit-elle perplexe. Il la regarda longuement.**

**« Tu as renoncé a tout pour moi, et moi je n'ai rien fait en retour et puis tu es ma femme et je te suivrais où que tu ailles, je ne renoncerais pas à toi et si je dois ouvrir toutes les portes avec toi, je le ferais » dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Elle lui sourit, et prit sa tête entre ses mains.**

**« Je ne sais pas qui t'as donné le manuel du mari parfait, mais en tout cas tu l'as appris par cœur » (1) sourit-elle doucement en lui plantant un baiser spontané sur les lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux et sourit.**

**« Encore… » Souffla-t-il. Elle sourit amusée et recommença. « Mmmhh » fit-il.**

**« Gourmand » s'amusa-t-elle.**

**« Oh que oui, je ne me rassasierais jamais assez » murmura-t-il en la fixant. **

**« Tu sais, j'ai pensé à un plan pour entrer dans la salle sur demande » annonça-t-elle.**

**« Ah oui ? Lequel ? » Demanda-t-il très intéressé.**

**« Et bien je ne vois pas trente six solutions, il faut que j'use de mes talents d'animagus mais j'ai besoin de toi pour m'ouvrir la porte » expliqua-t-elle.**

**« Oui ça peut se faire » admit-il « mais moi, je ferais quoi ? »**

**« Le guet… » Dit-elle comme si c'était évident.**

**« Et tu vas détruire ces machins toute seule ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.**

**« Et bien… oui » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.**

**« Tu crois que tu pourras… »**

**« Je n'en sais rien » le coupa-t-elle dans sa question en le devançant « mais ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer » continua-t-elle. **

**« Oui » répondit-il pas très convaincu.**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y arriverais » assura-t-elle.**

**« Tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi » fit-il remarquer elle sourit narquoisement.**

**« Tu sais, à Poudlard quand… » Elle hésita et prit une inspiration, Drago comprit qu'elle se plongeait en quelque sorte dans ses souvenirs « quand Ron et Harry ne trouvaient pas de solution et que nous étions en danger, je savais dans la plupart des cas toujours quoi faire ! J'agit et je réfléchis quand je suis sur le fait accompli » argumenta-t-elle.**

**« Je vois… » Fit-il en la détaillant. Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'il ne l'écoutait pas plus que ça. Il ne la voyait pas, par contre, elle le regardait surprise tout en se regardant. Effectivement, le manoir étant parfaitement bien chauffé en cet hiver, elle était en nuisette tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexy et compris alors pourquoi il était distrait elle eu un éclair de malice dans les yeux.**

**« Puis je savoir ce que vous admirez monsieur Malefoy ? » fit-elle en le regardant un sourcil levé, l'air indignée. Il releva les yeux de sa 'contemplation' et la regarda.**

**« Moi ? Mais rien ! » S'offusqua-t-il. Elle sourit d'une manière sensuelle et approcha son visage de celui de son mari.**

**« Vous mentez très mal en plus » susurra-t-elle lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement, et se leva de sa chaise alors qu'il venait à peine de s'y asseoir… elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il l'emmena à l'étage sans cesser de l'embrasser. Cette scène qui venait de se dérouler, vue par une personne inconnue de cette population et sortie de son contexte aurait pu paraître comme celle d'un couple heureux nageant dans le bonheur ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas, Hermione et Drago étaient heureux ensemble, certes mais pas dans cette vie, pas comme ça… pourtant, ils profitaient désormais de chaque instant volé, chaque petit moment d'intimité étaient exploré a fond, se donnant l'illusion qu'un jour peu être, ils profiteraient pleinement de ces moments dans un monde normal, avec une famille bien a eux, et un foyer chaleureux. Même si cette image de la vie était encore bien loin, et ils en étaient conscients, depuis leur discussion et la décision d'aider la résistance dans l'ombre, ils profitaient de tout ce que la vie pourrait leur accorder et vivaient ces moments d'amour et de complicité à chaque fois comme si c'était le dernier.**

**Deux heures plus tard, la sonnette du manoir retentit. Encore au lit tout deux enlacés, Drago et Hermione ne bougèrent pas. Pourtant, ils durent bien car la personne insistait. Ce fut Drago qui descendit encore torse nu pour ouvrir il se figea.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton acerbe. **

**« L'heure n'est pas aux règlements de comptes Drago, c'est le maître qui m'envoi, est ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda Blaise. Drago s'effaça et le laissa passer.**

**« Je t'écoute » dit-il en croisant les bras.**

**« Je suis sensé venir vous chercher pour du renfort, un orphelinat moldu va être attaqué dans pas moins d'une heure pour combler les camps qui ont été libérés, le Seigneur des ténèbres est vert de rage » annonça Blaise, Drago blêmit.**

**« Très bien » soupira-t-il.**

**« HERMIONE ! » cria-t-il.**

**« Pas la peine de hurler, j'ai entendu, allons-y » dit-elle alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers habillée, sa baguette en main elle attrapa sa cape au passage. « Merci de nous avoir prévenu » dit-elle à l'intention du jeune métisse.**

**« Je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres » répondit Blaise d'un ton neutre, qui ne savait pas très bien si les époux Malefoy allaient à cet orphelinat pour aider leurs 'confrères' ou au contraire aider les petits.**

**« Tu y vas aussi ? » demanda Drago impassible, tandis qu'il s'était habillé d'un coup de baguette.**

**« Oui je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas me dérober aux yeux du maître pour le moment, et tout les mangemorts ont ordre de ramener le plus de moldu possible, nous avons pour ordre également de tuer les adultes et les plus jeunes » annonça sombrement Blaise.**

**« Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda Drago don la voix trahissait le reproche. **

**« Écoute Drago, je sais que tu ne digère pas le fait que je sois du coté de la résistance, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de me couvrir ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse bon sang ? Ça va grouiller de fidèles là bas, tant l'orphelinat est grand, je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde a moi tout seul et faire passer la pilule aux autres comme ça, je serais découvert ! » Pesta Blaise.**

**« Ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois de l'autre camp qui me dérange, BLAISE » insista-t-il sur le dernier mot « c'est le fait que tu ais mentis qui me dégoûte, j'étais ton meilleur ami bon sang ! » persifla Drago.**

**« Écoutez, ce n'est pas le moment, ni le lieux pour régler vos différents, on va trouver une solution pour qu'il n'arrive rien aux enfants. Je ne peux pas garantir pour les éducateur et le directeur, mais au moins les enfants » Blaise la regarda éberlué, passant d'Hermione à Drago et vice vers ça. Il ne comprenait plus rien, de quel coté étaient-ils au juste ? « Arrête de te torturer l'esprit Blaise, cesse d'essayer de comprendre et écoute moi » ajouta Hermione en le voyant si désorienté. Il la regarda surpris, mais ne dit rien.**

**« Tu as dit que cet orphelinat était grand, alors on doit bien trouver un moyen d'arriver avant la cavalcade et de sortir le plus de monde possible ? » demanda Hermione.**

**« Euh… oui, je suppose que oui » approuva Blaise.**

**« Alors il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, allons y » dit-elle « Blaise ? » celui-ci la regarda. « Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que tu puisse retrouver ta liberté » annonça-t-elle sous les yeux éberlués des deux jeunes hommes.**

**« Comment ? » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, il se regardèrent brièvement avant de reporter leurs regards sur Hermione.**

**« Je ne sais pas encore, mais je trouverais un moyen, tu n'auras plus à jouer les agents double, seulement je te fais cette faveur à une seule condition… » Fit-elle.**

**« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Tu ne dis rien a la résistance de nos agissements… ils ne doivent pas savoir que c'est nous » dit-elle. Blaise les regarda tout les deux.**

**« C'était donc ça » fit-il ayant enfin compris « c'est vous deux qui avez libéré ces trois camps » dit-il. Hermione hocha la tête « très bien, vous avez ma parole » promit Blaise. L'air satisfaite et un peu crispée, Hermione ouvrit la porte et passa devant. Arrivé au jardin tout les trois, ils transplannèrent dans le sud de l'Angleterre, là où se trouvait le fameux orphelinat.**

**OoO**

**« C'est pas trop tôt ! » pesta Bellatrix déjà sur les lieux, avec une dizaine d'acolytes. Hermione regarda l'immense bâtisse, c'est vrai que c'était vraiment énorme !**

**« Désolé, y a des gens qui ont encore une vie privée » attaqua Drago pour réponse, Bellatrix ricana.**

**« Tu n'as qu'à faire passer ta libido après le boulot » riposta Bellatrix.**

**« Tu fais des vers Bella » claironna Hermione un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Elle lui jeta un regard plus qu'acide.**

**« Finissons en » ordonna-t-elle en prenant les devants. Blaise, Hermione et Drago se regardèrent une seconde. Comment diable allaient-ils pouvoir faire pour sortir tout le monde ? Il ne devait y avoir personne encore… Hermione soupira et suivit le mouvement, tout comme Blaise et Drago. Lorsque tout les mangemorts furent à l'intérieur, la porte se referma sur le silence, Hermione fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait personne…**

**« Très bien… on se sépare, trouvez les ! » ordonna Bellatrix, alors que plusieurs petits groupes partaient dans des directions opposées. Hermione, elle partit seule baguette en avant, fouillant toutes les pièces. Drago et Blaise en faisaient de même de leur coté, cherchant une trace de vie qui semblait avoir disparut. Hermione avançait lentement, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, a par le grincement du parquet sous ses pieds. Soudain, elle abaissa la poignée d'une porte et entra. Elle fut frappée de stupeur, lorsqu'elle aperçut une trentaine d'enfants, serrés les uns contre les autres apeurés, deux femmes les accompagnaient.**

**« Oh je vous ne prie, ne nous faites pas de mal, on est conforme au règlement de Vous-savez-qui, nous sommes en règles… » Supplia une des deux femmes d'un ton pleurnichard.**

**« Chut… » Fit vivement Hermione en approchant « je ne vous veux pas de mal, s'il vous plaît je vous en conjure, baissez la voix où ils vont rappliquer » chuchota Hermione.**

**« Vous… vous n'êtes pas là pour nous emmener ? » fit l'autre jeune femme qui tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon qui devait avoir 3 ans tout au plus.**

**« Théoriquement, si » admit Hermione « mais je suis là pour vous aider à sortir en douce, seulement nous ne sommes que trois sur 13 a vouloir vous sortir de là, les autre veulent votre mort, et emmener les enfants, il va falloir être extrêmement silencieux » les prévint Hermione « surtout ne bougez pas et ne faites pas le moindre bruit, je reviens » dit-elle en voulant sortir.**

**« Non ! » fit précipitamment la première jeune femme « ne nous abandonnez pas… s'il vous plaît » implora-t-elle. Hermione posa une main apaisante sur son bras.**

**« Je ne vous abandonne pas, je reviens immédiatement, je vous le promet » rassura Hermione toujours en chuchotant d'une voix douce, et elle sortit. Elle marchait à vive allure, sur le qui vive, cherchant Blaise et Drago.**

**« Bon sang, mais où sont-ils ? » pesta-t-elle.**

**« Toujours rien ? » Hermione sursauta, mais se reprit bien vite et se tourna vers le mangemort qui lui avait parlé.**

**« Rien à signaler pour le moment » dit-elle. D'un air entendu, il hocha la tête et repartit dans la direction opposée. Hermione souffla et continua, jusqu'à arriver a une porte entrouverte. Elle entra et se figea de stupeur, elle blêmit. **

**« Je les a trouvé » murmura Blaise, alors que dans le fond de la pièce se trouvait un groupe d'enfant tout aussi conséquent que l'autre, avec un homme et une femme pour les rassurer.**

**« Par Merlin, mais combien êtes vous dans cet endroit ? » demanda Hermione dont les yeux trahissaient sa panique et son angoisse grandissante.**

**« Parce qu'il y en a d'autre ? » s'éberlua Blaise, Drago entra a son tour.**

**« Encore ! » s'exclama-t-il.**

**« Il y a une centaine d'enfants, plus une dizaine de responsables » chuchota l'homme en s'avançant, une petite fille pendue à sa main.**

**« Bien joué, et comment on fait pour les faire sortir, sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent ? » demanda Drago.**

**« Une seconde, je réfléchis » pesta Hermione.**

**« Ce n'est pas toi qui disait avoir bien plus d'intelligence face au danger ? » ironisa Drago.**

**« Si tu persiste a me mettre la pression, c'est sur que je n'arriverais à rien ! » siffla Hermione « ce serait tellement plus simple, si il y avait des passages secrets comme à Poudlard » murmura Hermione d'un air songeur.**

**« Oh mais madame, il y en a » s'avança un petit garçon, 10 ans tout au plus. Hermione tourna ses yeux vers lui et lui sourit. « Mes copains et moi, on en empreinte souvent pour… » Il regarda son éducateur d'un œil peu sur. **

**« Tu peux parler Esteban, pour une fois, vos bêtises serviront à quelque chose » lui dit alors la femme qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là. Le petit reprit confiance et se tourna alors vers Hermione et les deux hommes.**

**« Pour sortir hors de l'orphelinat madame, il y a trois passages qui mènent vers l'extérieur, dont un inconnu des éducateurs »**

**« Et tu pourrais nous indiquer le chemin d'ici ? » demanda gentiment Hermione.**

**« Oui madame » répondit le garçon, légèrement intimidé par le bout de bois que tenait Hermione entre ses mains. Il savait ce que c'était, tout les moldus savaient désormais ce qu'était la sorcellerie puisque Voldemort contrôlait aussi bien l'Angleterre magique, que moldue…**

**« Merci beaucoup Esteban » sourit Hermione « ton aide précieuse va sauver la vie de tout tes camarade, et rien que pour ça, tu es un héro » lui dit-elle pour le détendre un peu.**

**« On fait d'abords sortir ce groupe ? » demanda Drago. Hermione hocha la tête.**

**« On y vas d'abords avec celui-ci, ensuite, vous deux resterez là bas, Blaise dehors avec les réfugiés, et Drago tu surveilleras l'entrée du passage, pendant que moi j'amène les deux autres groupes. Vigilance et silence les enfants, il y a dans l'orphelinat des gens qui ne vous veulent pas du bien, et il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit » expliqua Hermione en s'adressant aux enfants terrorisés.**

**« Comment compte tu t'y prendre pour faire passer trois groupes d'une trentaine d'enfants, sans te faire prendre ? » s'étonna Drago.**

**« Il ne nous reste qu'à prier pour qu'on ne nous vois pas » répondit-elle évitant de croiser son regard. « Vous êtes tous prêts ? N'oubliez pas, silence… » Hermione passa devant avec le petit Esteban qui lui dictait le chemin d'où ils étaient, et Hermione le mémorisa sans difficultés. Ils durent a plusieurs reprises se cacher dans des recoins, pour ne pas se faire voir, même de loin, mais le premier groupe passa sans anicroches. Ils arrivèrent devant une énorme étagère, et le petit en tira un livre bien précis, l'armoire pivota, laissant apercevoir un trou noir et un escalier. Hermione sourit en coin, se rappelant que même les moldus savaient avoir de l'ingéniosité.**

**« Il y a une petite cave et une porte qui mène dehors » expliqua rapidement Esteban, ses copains appuyant ses dires.**

**« Allez, vite » souffla Hermione les pressant de descendre, tandis que Drago regardait anxieusement autour de lui « Blaise, tu descends avec eux, lorsqu'ils seront au complet, emmène les, où tu veux mais loin d'ici pour le reste, Drago et moi on s'arrangera » dit-elle très vite « et si on ne se revoit plus, bonne chance » dit-elle Blaise lui sourit, songeant qu'il lui avait dit la même chose. Il s'apprêta à descendre pour attendre les autres, lorsque Drago le stoppa d'une main sur son poignet.**

**« Bonne chance » dit-il en le regardant sans émotions particulières. Blaise posa une mains sur la sienne et hocha la tête, avant de s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs de la cave, et l'armoire se remit en place, Hermione avait vu quel livre tirer. **

**« Où est le groupe que tu as trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle. **

**« Un peu après celui de Blaise, au fond du couloir, à gauche, puis encore a gauche, troisième salle » détailla-t-il. Elle s'empressa de courir le chercher, tandis que Drago faisait le guet devant l'étagère. Il pouvait pourtant entendre Bellatrix pester et devenir même très grossière dans tout le bâtiment on l'entendait a vrai dire… Drago croisa les doigts pour qu'ils ne se rassemblent pas avant la fin du sauvetage et retint un souffle de soulagement, lorsque Hermione arriva avec le deuxième groupe. Le même manège se fit, et les enfants descendirent rejoindre Blaise et les autres.**

**« Plus qu'un » chuchota Hermione.**

**« Dépêche toi, je sens qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à se réunir dans le hall d'entrée » la pressa-t-il très inquiet. Elle hocha la tête, lui planta un bisou sur les lèvre et s'enfui en courant dans les couloir.**

**« J'ai cru que vous ne reviendriez pas » fit l'éducatrice en voyant Hermione rentrer dans la pièce.**

**« Je vous ai promis » lui dit Hermione « suivez moi, et restez bien silencieux, je vais vous faire sortir, mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, alors allons y » pressa Hermione. Elle sortit de la pièce, regarda a droite et a gauche, personne… elle les fit alors tous sortir, et ils commencèrent a avancer dans les couloirs, pourtant beaucoup trop calmes au goût d'Hermione. Lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivés à destination, ils durent se placarder contre les murs du couloir. Hermione regarda du coin de l'œil, devant l'étagère Drago était aux prises avec Greybak en personne qui le sommait de les rejoindre dans le hall. Hermione mit son index sur sa bouche, signifiant le silence a tout le monde. La tension était palpable et la peur des enfants était telle qu'Hermione pouvait presque la ressentir. Elle songea que ce qu'elle était en train de faire était similaire à ce que faisait la résistance moldue lors de la fameuse guerre contre les allemands.**

**« Où est ta femme ? » demanda le loup garou suspicieux.**

**« Je ne sais pas, nous nous sommes tous séparés et je ne l'ai plus revue, elle doit être en train de chercher » Menti Drago, il remarqua du coin de l'œil, Hermione a l'angle du couloir, il eu une sueur froide le long de son dos et s'empêcha de toute ses forces de frissonner. Greybak ne pouvait lui pas la voir, il lui tournait le dos. Il eu un reniflement dédaigneux et toisa Drago de haut.**

**« Très bien » finit-il par dire « allons y, il doit y avoir des endroits secrets dans ce bâtiment, ils doivent certainement se cacher dans l'un d'eux, le maître a dit pas de quartier, alors je serais toi, je rappliquerais illico dans le hall d'entrée avec les autres si tu ne veux pas finir rôti » se moqua Greybak. Drago blêmit.**

**« Tu veux dire qu'on va mettre le feu à cet orphelinat ?! » demanda-t-il essayant de cacher son incrédulité. Greybak ricana.**

**« C'est déjà fait, tant pis pour ceux qui manquent à l'appel » claironna-t-il « tu viens ? » Drago le suivit à contre cœur, sachant qu'Hermione avait tout entendu et ils ne furent bientôt plus visibles pour elle. Effectivement, le couloir commençait doucement a s'emplir de fumée bleue, et chacun mis quelque chose sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de respirer cette fumée toxique et comme les deux autres groupes, Hermione les fit descendre a la cave. **

**« Merci… que dieu vous bénisse madame » remercia sincèrement l'éducatrice en prenant la main d'Hermione alors que les flammes menaçaient de surgir à tout moment.**

**« Allez » pressa Hermione et elle referma l'étagère, se hâtant de rejoindre le hall d'entrée, tout en espérant que Blaise les ferait sortir à temps. Il n'y avait plus personne, et les flammes investissaient tout le bas du bâtiment, la porte d'entrée était déjà la proie des flammes alors elle transplanna devant le bâtiment, qui n'était plus qu'un immense brasier. Bellatrix se renfrogna quand elle vit Hermione apparaître.**

**« Et moi qui croyais que tu périrais dans les flammes… » Marmonna-t-elle perfidement.**

**« Ravie de te décevoir » répondit Hermione lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle aussi était capable de la provoquer. Soudain Hermione prit une mine de circonstance et plaqua une main sur sa bouche la mine horrifiée et dure. Drago comprit le message, et se disait qu'Hermione était vraiment une bonne comédienne. Il prit une mine sombre lui aussi.**

**« J'espère que tu es contente Bella »**

**« Contente de quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle un tantinet agressive.**

**« Blaise n'est pas avec nous » reprocha-t-il. Hermione s'empêcha de sourire et se concentra pour garder sa mine douloureuse.**

**« Oh » fit Bellatrix faussement désolée « quel dommage, un traître de moins » railla-t-elle. Même si Drago savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas mort -du moins il l'espérait- il serra les poings malgré tout.**

**« Blaise n'était pas un traître » dit-il les dents serrées.**

**« Si tu le dis » fit Bellatrix en regardant les flammes détruire l'imposante bâtisse sous ses yeux, d'un air satisfait.**

**« Laisse mon chéri, je suis sur que ta tante appréciera grandement la récompense du maître quand il apprendra qu'elle a encore fait une boulette et qu'il vient de perdre l'un de ses mangemorts pour la seconde fois » se moqua Hermione avant d'agripper le bras de son mari, qui les fit transplanner tout les deux. Bellatrix hurla de rage et disparut elle aussi suivie des autres.**

**Derrière le bâtiment, Blaise et la centaine de nouveaux réfugiés regardaient le bâtiment s'effondrer lentement.**

**« Tant d'année de sacrifices, et de travail pour offrir un foyer aux orphelins » murmura le directeur de l'orphelinat bouleversé. « Tout… toute ma vie et mes rêves s'envolent en fumée » continua-t-il. Blaise le regarda et se mordit la lèvre. Il les regarda alors tous, certains enfants pleuraient, pour les plus jeunes, d'autres les rassuraient, pour les plus courageux. Qu'allait-il donc bien pouvoir faire d'une centaine de moldus ?**

**OoO**

**Ron embrassa Pansy et sa fille avant de partir dans la cheminée, accompagné de Remus. C'était leur tour de garde maintenant, pour Ste mangouste, ils allaient relever Thonks et les jumeaux qui eux y avaient passé la nuit. **

**« Salut » sourit Ron.**

**« Bonjour » fit doucement Remus en prenant Thonks dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Ces deux là c'étaient finalement trouvés et malgré les craintes de Remus de par sa condition, ainsi que la guerre, ils avaient décidés de laisser leurs sentiments se dévoiler au grand jour, car ils n'étaient pas sur de survivre a cette bataille sanglante… personne n'en était sur ! **

**« Alors petit frère, la nuit a été bonne ? » demanda Fred l'air fatigué tout autant que George. Son ton était jovial, mais les jumeaux avaient un peu perdu de leur sens de la gaieté depuis la disparition si soudaine de leur petite sœur…Ron sourit d'un air entendu.**

**« Attendez quand vous aurez vos enfants » marmonna Ron. Les jumeaux lui sourirent d'un air absolument angélique. Ron tiqua cependant, et regardait à présent au dessus de l'épaule de Fred, tout en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Remus… » L'appela-t-il. Celui-ci se retourna, son visage se crispant.**

**« Blaise ? » murmura-t-il en voyant Blaise arriver, couvert de suie.**

**« Salut tout le monde » sourit a moitié le métisse.**

**« Tu en a mis du temps !! » pesta Ron qui ne cacha pas sa contrariété « Luna c'est fait un sang d'encre ! » continua le rouquin. Blaise grimaça.**

**« Pas maintenant les reproches, s'il vous plaît, il y a quelque chose d'important qu'il faut que je vous montre, suivez moi » dit Blaise en tournant les talons. Perplexes, les autres le suivirent et ils se rendirent enfin compte que Blaise n'était pas entrer par la cheminée, puisqu'ils étaient devant, ni par l'entrée principale, puisqu'il arriverait de l'opposé. Ils comprirent cependant, lorsque Blaise les conduisit aux sous sol de l'hôpital, c'était l'entrée par laquelle ils avaient entreprit de reconquérir St Mangouste. Blaise ouvrit la porte et se décala pour les laisser entrer. Les cinq adultes se figèrent, la moue dubitative en découvrant tout les enfants presque entassés les uns sur les autres, certains couverts de suie aussi, dans le groupe se trouvaient également quelques adultes.**

**« Je crois qu'il serait bon de prévenir Harry » annonça Ron, à peine remis du choc.**

**Un peu plus tard, alors que l'entièreté des médicomages était occupée avec les enfants et leurs éducateurs, Blaise entreprit d'expliquer comment il avait fait pour les sortir de l'orphelinat. Obligé de mentir par la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hermione et Drago, il leur expliqua qu'il s'était débrouillé tout seul, mais qu'il ne savait pas où les emmener. Il leur dit également qu'il s'était arrangé pour se faire passer pour mort dans l'incendie, et qu'ainsi, il ne quitterait plus la résistance, puisque pour l'autre camp, il était mort.**

**« J'en connais une qui va être ravie » murmura Ron, Harry sourit, une de ces rares fois où ce n'était pas un sourire forcé.**

**« Quand on parle du loup » répondit Harry sur le même ton, en voyant apparaître Luna dans la cheminée. Son regard accrocha immédiatement celui de Blaise, et les larmes emplirent ses yeux… de soulagement. Harry, Ron et les autres se retirèrent, pensant que les retrouvailles ne regardaient que eux, et Luna se précipita dans les bras de son petit ami, qui l'accueilli avec un long soupir de contentement.**

**« J'ai eu si peur que tu ne reviennes pas… » Pleura Luna, ce qui ébranla notre ami.**

**« Chut… » Dit-il en l'embrassant « je suis là maintenant… et je ne te quitterais plus… » Tout en le lui disant, il la couvrait de baisers. Elle le regarda, les yeux mouillés.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » couina-t-elle.**

**« Que je reste définitivement cette fois » sourit-il. Elle sourit de toute sa splendeur et se jeta à son cou.**

**« Tu m'a tellement manqué » souffla-t-elle.**

**« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, je ne pouvais pas… » Essaya-t-il de justifier mais elle le coupa et l'embrassa.**

**« Tu te souviens du jour où tu es parti ? » lui demanda-t-elle sa gorge nouée d'émotion.**

**« Oui » répondit-il un peu surpris de cette question.**

**« Tu m'as demandé si je te le dirais si quelque chose se passait » continua Luna.**

**« Oui… » Répondit Blaise qui ne comprenait pas.**

**« Et je t'ai répondu que oui… seulement, j'ai menti… » Luna baissa la tête, et Blaise sentit son cœur prendre un rythme beaucoup trop rapide, qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle voulait tout arrêter ? Faire une pose ? Quoi ?**

**« Luna… tu me fais peur » dit-il doucement « qu'est ce que tu ne m'a pas dit ce jour là ? » demanda-t-il le cœur battant à tout rompre. De loin, les autres suivaient l'échange, sans entendre ce qu'il se disaient, mais curieusement, ils sentirent que Luna allait enfin vider son sac et se confier sur ce qui la rongeait depuis le départ de Blaise. Luna se tortillait les mains, s'obstinant à ne pas relever la tête, ne voulant pas croiser son regard rempli de reproches.**

**« Je… je… » Balbutia-t-elle. Blaise risqua une main sous son menton et lui releva délicatement la tête. Elle avait les yeux rempli de larmes a nouveau.**

**« Quoi ? » insista-t-il.**

**« Je suis enceinte Blaise » dit-elle les sanglots dans la voix. Blaise se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il resta planté là, le regard dans le vide, aucunes émotions particulières sur le visage, tentant d'acheminer cette nouvelle jusqu'à son cerveau, qui pour l'instant, semblait déconnecté. Les larmes sortirent alors des prunelles de la jolie blonde et au loin les autres angoissaient, mais que se passait-il donc ? Luna pleurait, Blaise restait muet et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.**

**« Dit quelque chose… » Implora Luna qui pleurait, l'air désemparée. Elle prenait cette absence de réaction, comme une déception et craignait le pire. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit en colère contre elle, des reproches, tout mais pas à ce silence. Il baissa le regard sur elle enfin, et sourit de toute sa splendeur. De là où ils étaient, Ron, Harry, les jumeaux, Remus et Thonks sourirent eux aussi et soupirèrent de soulagement, en voyant Blaise porter une main sur le ventre encore plat de la jeune fille. Ils le virent parler, et Luna acquiescer de la tête, pour ensuite une explosion de joie de la par de Blaise, qui prit Luna dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer.**

**« Je comprends mieux cette humeur maintenant » murmura Ron à Harry qui regardait les futurs parents avec une pointe d'envie, de tristesse et de joie mêlées. Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un petit sourire entendu. Cette annonce donnait du baume au cœur de tout un chacun, et redonnait l'espoir. Finalement, le vieux directeur avait raison, il tenait peut être parfois des propos incohérents, voir insensés, mais Dumbledore ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire… là en était encore la preuve, d'abords Pansy et Ron, et maintenant, Luna et Blaise ! L'amour était vraiment la chose la plus magique du monde, Harry ne pouvait plus en douter désormais, même si lui ne pourrais peut être jamais vivre ce bonheur, il suffisait de voir ses amis Heureux, pour faire son bonheur et il se jura en cet instant pour la énième fois depuis qu'il savait qu'il était un sorcier, de mettre Tom Jedusor hors d'état de nuire, et que malgré la guerre, rien n'était impossible…**

**A suivre…**

**(1) Réplique entendue dans un épisode de Ghost Whisperer je la trouvait bien dite :-)**

* * *

Et voila pour ce chapitre, alors? Verdict? j'attends vos impressions avec impatience! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances :-)

Review please!

A très bientôt

Bisoux bisoux tout plein et merci a tous

Jess


	29. Ch28 Les héros anonymes

Et voila mes chers ti lecteurs ! Je me suis débrouillée pour avoir une heure de temps sur le net chez ma cousine, et wi toujours pas d'internet a la maison (pff la poisse !) et voici le chapitre 28 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaîra, il ne bouge pas fort fort mais est essentiel pour la suite… le chapitre 29 est déjà en cours d'écriture, je vous demande d'être patient car ce chapitre est un des plus importants et je ne veux en aucun cas le bacler, il sera crucial et je me creuse les méninges pour vous le faire bien voila assez blablater bonne lecture !

Tout appartiens a JK Rowling

**RAR:**

**Justiine :** lol mignon, voui xD contente que tu sois contente xD merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisoux

**Doxy :** waouw en entier :-) merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture…

**Ag' :** ma ptite revieweuse assidue xD la fin est proche voui en effet… sois forte lol non mais sérieux, j'ai moi-même peur d'y arriver t'en fais pas lol j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture et gros bisoux !

**Celewyn :** coucou :-) contente que tu ai aimé ! Et pour Luna je pense que beaucoup s'en doutait un peu :-) merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent ! Bonne lecture bisoux

**m-a :** xDDD j'adore la façon avec laquelle tu prend les choses… En effet, Harry et Hermione n'ont pas 'Pondu' lol quant a preter quelqu'un a Harry, je vais y réfléchir xD mais je pense pas lol bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ch.28. Les héros anonymes.**

**« Je continue à dire que c'est pas une bonne idée ! » murmurait Hermione.**

**« Et moi je te signale qu'à la base, c'était ton idée » répliqua Drago à voix basse d'un ton agacé.**

**« Je sais seulement là, je le sens pas » dit-elle. Drago soupira fortement de frustration ; ils étaient tout deux dans les couloirs de Poudlard sortant d'une réunion assez chaotique avec Voldemort. Celui-ci très en colère, ne supportait pas l'idée que les résistants gagnaient du terrain. Il sentait ses défenses s'affaiblirent et le fait que des 'héros anonymes' faisaient tout pour le faire tomber, n'arrangeait pas son humeur… depuis près d'un mois maintenant, il avait perdu plus de mangemorts que de raisons, les missions qu'il mettait sur pieds étaient de totales échecs et les habitants d'ordinaires soumis au régime dictatorial se rebellaient de plus en plus. Après le fiasco de 'l'affaire orphelinat', le Lord avait sévèrement puni Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait eu les rennes de l'opération en mains, celle-ci en portait d'ailleurs encore les traces sur son visage ! Ne se doutant absolument de rien, Voldemort plaçait toute sa confiance en Drago et Hermione leur confiant missions, sur missions sans relâche. Ceux-ci qui en réalité toujours en secret étaient les 'héros anonymes', faisaient bien sur tout capoter a chaque fois et s'arrangeaient pour faire porter le chapeau aux autres, seulement là, les deux époux avaient beau être de parfaits occlumens, Hermione doutait à présent que l'idée de son mari d'aller dans la salle sur demande détruire ces horribles choses fusse une chose judicieuse ! Elle avait soudain le très mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…**

**« Écoute… » Commença Drago « après tout ce qu'on a déjà fait, je trouve vraiment ridicule le fait que tu hésite » lui fit-il remarquer très perplexe.**

**« Mais je sais » soupira-t-elle encore « mais Bellatrix n'est pas dupe et je suis persuadée qu'elle a des doutes sur notre bonne foi envers le maître » répondit-elle ironiquement, son sentiment de malaise pourtant grandissant.**

**« Ma tante ne t'as jamais fait confiance Hermione, depuis le départ elle essaye de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour récupérer sa place de favorite auprès de lui et le maître l'a bien compris donc je suis plus que convaincu, que quoi qu'elle lui dise après toutes les bavures qu'elle a commises, il ne l'écoutera plus. Quoi qu'elle puisse lui dire, il ne la croira pas » argumenta Drago « bon sang Hermione, tu la veux ta vie tranquille oui ou non ? » s'impatienta-t-il. Elle le regarda un petit moment…**

**« Très bien » finit-elle par se résigner « couvre moi » dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et aussitôt, elle se changea en un chat blanc ordinaire mais très mignon. A son tour, Drago regarda aux alentours, personnes en vue.**

**« Très bien allons y, prudence » recommanda-t-il au chat tout en se mettant en marche. Hermione trottina a ses cotés jusqu'à arriver devant le fameux mur. Drago fixa le mur nu et se mit a penser 'je veux voir les Horcruxes de Voldemort… je veux voir les Horcruxes de Voldemort' et passa trois fois devant. La porte fit enfin son apparition et il la poussa pour qu'elle puisse entrer.**

**« Fais très attention Hermione, je suis là je monte la garde sois prudente » dit-il a voix basse avant de refermer la porte sur elle. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione reprit forme humaine ; la pièce était simple il n'y avait rien… rien d'autre que trois vitrines au centre. Elle s'approcha de la première vitrine et son visage reflétait la surprise la plus totale ! Fronçant les sourcils elle continua de s'approcher et petit a petit sa mine surprise se transforma en une mine d'incompréhension… devant-elle se trouvait le médaillon de Serpentard complètement noirci, détruit. Son regard se posa alors instantanément sur la deuxième vitrine, pour y découvrir la coupe de Poufssouffle dans le même état que le médaillon. En regardant la troisième vitrine, elle pu également apercevoir le diadème de Serdaigle détruit lui aussi.**

**« Mais… » Dit-elle ne comprenant pas. Ses yeux passaient d'un Horcruxes à l'autre, son cerveau décortiquait, analysait, déchiffrait… mais que c'était-il donc passé ici ? Quelqu'un était déjà passé ici avant elle et elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de deviner qui. Mis à part Blaise, personne d'autre que Severus était espion au sein des mangemorts… la question était, pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait ça correctement ? Voldemort aurait très bien pu revenir dans cette pièce à tout instant et découvrir ses Horcruxes détruits ! Pourquoi Severus n'avait-il pas pris plus de sécurité en masquant au moins ses actions ? Hermione s'interrogeait et finalement la réponse vint d'elle-même. Ginny… voila la raison. Elle comprit alors que l'ancien professeur n'avait pas eu le temps de finir et déduisit qu'il avait dû écourter sa visite dans la salle sur demande afin de sauver Ginny. Ignorant son gros pincement au cœur à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, Hermione respira un grand coup, leva sa baguette et se mit à l'ouvrage. Pendant ce temps, Drago montait la garde dehors regardant tout le temps sa montre en songeant qu'elle durait bien longtemps. Il faisait les cent pas devant la porte, regardant constamment autour de lui. A l'intérieur, Hermione suait à grosse goûtes ! Ces sortilèges de désillusion étaient plus difficiles et plus puissants qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et lui pompaient beaucoup d'énergie. En s'attaquant au deuxième Horcruxes afin de lui rendre une apparence normale aux yeux de n'importe qui, Hermione espérait avoir assez de pouvoir pour le troisième ainsi que pour sa transformation animagus pour pouvoir sortir et elle comprenait désormais les raisons pour lesquelles Severus en était resté là. Le médaillon était désormais comme neuf et la coupe était en train de suivre le même chemin. De retour dehors, Drago s'impatientait vraiment.**

**« Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ? » pesta-t-il. Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre et il s'arrêta net de faire les cents pas l'oreille aux aguets. Bellatrix fit finalement son apparition au détour d'un couloir et se stoppa. Elle avait toujours cet air fier et hautain malgré son visage tuméfié et sa lèvre fendue à peine cicatrisée…**

**« Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici » attaqua-t-elle sans ménagement.**

**« Je réfléchis et je me calme » répondit froidement Drago qui sur une intuition, devinait que Bellatrix ne connaissait pas l'existence de la salle sur demande et qu'elle prenait pour un placard la porte derrière lui, il espérait juste que son intuition était la bonne.**

**« Oh je vois… tu t'es disputé avec ta sang-de-bourbe » ricana-t-elle. Drago sentit son sang bouillir et crispa les poings.**

**« Je te prierais de ne pas insulter ma femme ou je pourrais devenir vraiment très méchant ma tante » menaça-t-il. Comme à son habitude, Bellatrix éclata de son rire suraigu et hystérique. A l'intérieur, Hermione qui était de plus en plus épuisée et qui s'apprêtait réciter la même formule pour la troisième fois se figea.**

**« Oh non… pas maintenant » murmura-t-elle affolée en entendant le rire de Bella. Courageusement, elle leva sa baguette pour terminer sa tâche plus que pénible.**

**« Allons mon cher Drago… Tu oses aimer cette…'moldue' ? Tu l'aimes à un tel point que tu en viens à en menacer même un membre de ta noble famille ? Tu te fiches de moi ? » Dit-elle dédaigneusement « tu oserais te mesurer à moi ? » Le défia-t-elle de manière arrogante. Drago sourit en coin, habitude qu'il avait perdue depuis Poudlard pourtant, et s'approcha doucement de sa tante tout en restant à une distance respectable. Puis il pencha son visage légèrement vers elle, comme si il allait lui faire une confession, elle le regardait méfiante.**

**« Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je serais capable de faire… » murmura-t-il aussi froidement que de la glace, le visage pourtant serein et très calme malgré son estomac qui se tordait d'angoisse à l'idée qu'Hermione sorte a cet instant, il n'osait même pas penser aux conséquences ! La tante et le neveu se fixaient d'une manière insondable, tels des chiens de faïences. Finalement, d'abords fronçant les sourcils, elle finit par sourire.**

**« Je découvrirais ce que vous tramez tout les deux, je te le promet » dit-elle « faites attention a vos arrières dorénavant, cette fois je ne joue plus Drago » le menaça-t-elle en souriant les yeux rouge de démence.**

**« C'est ce qu'on verra » répondit-il d'un ton de défi. Elle détourna son visage méprisant et finit par disparaître au tournant du couloir… après s'être assuré qu'elle était partie, Drago n'y tenant plus se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit. Il n'eu pas le temps d'entrer, qu'un chat blanc se faufilait entre ses jambes, en titubant et disparut dans le couloir. Drago se mit a courir mais n'eu pas a courser beaucoup qu'il retrouva le chat, couché sur le flanc au milieu du couloir, les yeux a demi clos et la respiration bien trop basse. Il s'agenouilla auprès de l'animagus qui le suppliait presque des yeux.**

**« Hermione… » Chuchota-t-il très inquiet. Elle le regarda et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour pousser un miaulement plaintif que Drago comprit très bien. Délicatement, il prit le chat dans son bras et le cacha sous sa robe de sorcier et se mit à marcher d'un pas très rapide. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'elle aille assez de force pour tenir en animagus jusqu'aux grilles de leur manoir…**

**« Tiens bon mon ange, je te ramène à la maison » rassura-t-il la voix pourtant inquiète en arrivant en milieu de parc. Pour le remercier et dire qu'elle avait compris, elle lui lécha affectueusement la main, cela le fit sourire. Une fois les grilles de Poudlard passées, il transplanna aussitôt. Arrivé devant son manoir, Hermione avait reprit forme humaine, Drago la serrait tout contre lui, elle venait de perdre connaissance…**

**OoO**

**« C'est dingue quand même ! » s'exclama Ron assis a la table de l'appartement et qui tenait dans ses mains un exemplaire de la gazette toujours dirigée par Dolorès Ombrage, exemplaire que les résistants n'étaient pas supposés lire mais qu'ils arrivaient tout de même a se procurer assez fréquemment. **

**« Quoi, ils ont encore frappés ? » demanda Fred en s'asseyant un bol de soupe bien chaude fumant dans les mains.**

**« Oui, et cette fois ils ont fait fort ! Ils ont monté une embuscade a l'allée des embrumes et ont réussi a faire évader 18 prisonniers qui se faisaient transférer » expliqua Ron. Il tendit la gazette à Harry qui la parcourut lui aussi des yeux, une certaine satisfaction apparaissant sur le visage.**

**« C'est parfait » décréta-t-il en posant la gazette sur la table.**

**« Parfait ? » s'étrangla Ron « Harry, tu te rend compte que si ces gens s'alliaient à nous, on déferais Voldemort en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire 'avada kedavra' »**

**« Je le sais Ron, mais apparemment ils ne veulent pas d'aide et indirectement, ils nous aident nous »**

**« Oui ça je crois qu'on l'a tous compris, mais dans ce cas pourquoi font-ils cavalier solitaire ? C'est ridicule » s'obstina le rouquin.**

**« Oui mais on se contentera de ça » répondit Harry l'air songeur. Un mois était donc passé depuis le retour de Blaise et il s'en était passé des choses… d'abords les fêtes de fin d'année avaient bel et bien eu lieu. Elles n'étaient bien sur pas comme les autres, cette année, l'ambiance et le cœur n'y étaient pas, en même temps ce fut le premier noël en tant que reclus et à cause de cette maudite guerre, beaucoup de personnes manquaient à l'appel. Ensuite, durant tout ce mois on entendait plus que parler de ces 'héros anonymes' qui sévissaient un peu partout dans le pays au grand bonheur des résistants, et au grand damne de Voldemort et son armée qui s'amenuisait avec le temps. On en parlait principalement dans la gazette où Ombrage se faisait un plaisir de les massacrer a coup d'insultes, de moqueries et de menaces de mort. Les jumeaux avaient même pris le relais via la fréquences radio secrète de la résistance, on en parlait dans tout le pays et les habitants persécutés voyaient là une opportunité de délivrance qui donnait l'espoir qu'un jour le mage noir serait anéanti enfin. Harry qui avait reprit du poil de la bête, ne jurait plus que par ses plans pour reprendre possession de tout leurs édifices, bâtiments tout quoi. Ils avaient ensemble et les opérations étant dirigées bien entendu par Harry, montés un plan pour infiltrer le ministère comme les mangemorts l'avaient fait eux aussi et cela partait en bonne voie. Ste Mangouste était redevenu un lieu sur et constamment gardé, le dernier objectif de Harry était la Gazette. Deux agents de l'ordre y étaient infiltrés depuis prêt de trois semaines maintenant, et Harry s'inquiétait d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir reçut de leurs nouvelles depuis presque une semaine. Il ne voulait perdre personne d'autre encore, même si il savait que cette exigence était bien dérisoire, car en temps de guerre, nul n'est à l'abri. **

**« Bonjour tout le monde » Ron se retourna et sourit en voyant apparaître Pansy avec leur fille dans les bras. Il se leva et déchargea sa fiancée de ce petit corps qui réclamait son biberon, non sans lui voler un baiser au passage. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y préparer le 'repas' de la petite protégée lorsqu'elle entendit la chasse des toilettes s'actionner et qu'elle vit Luna en sortir plus blanche que jamais. Elle sourit d'un air compatissant.**

**« Ça finira par passer crois moi » lui dit Pansy. Luna sourit faiblement, et s'installa avec les autres a table.**

**« Laisse, je vais lui donner, tu devrais manger quelque chose » fit Ron alors que Pansy s'approchait le biberon a la main, elle lui sourit reconnaissante et s'assis face a lui aux cotés de Luna.**

**« Donc d'après toi » reprit Ron « on doit laisser agir sans rien faire ? »**

**« Nous ne restons pas sans rien faire Ron, on agit nous aussi mais a notre façon, comme eux agissent a la leur » répondit Harry.**

**« D'accords, mais je trouve tout de même que Ron a raison, ils devraient nous contacter » fit remarquer Pansy.**

**« Laissons les faire, après tout, ils nous sont d'une aide précieuse… réfléchissez une minute, si ça se trouve ce sont des mangemorts même » renchérit Fred.**

**« Tu plaisantes ? » s'étrangla Ron, qui donnait toujours le biberon à sa fille.**

**« Mais non pas du tout ! Comme ça pourrait très bien être des membres de l'ordre, ou même de la résistance… » Continua Fred.**

**« Ou même Dumbledore lui-même… » Murmura Harry.**

**« Crois tu vraiment que Dumbledore ferait cavalier seul ? » demanda Luna perplexe alors que Pansy lui beurrait un toast pour l'obliger a avaler quelque chose.**

**« Oui je le crois » décréta Harry « depuis que Poudlard est tombée, lui ainsi que le corps professoral entier sont aux abonné absents… on ne vois le directeur que très occasionnellement, il est venu a mon mariage et ne s'est présenté a nous que quelque fois, ce n'est pas de son genre de nous laisser la responsabilité de tout surtout en ces temps » fit remarquer Harry une pointe de reproche dans la voix.**

**« Et que cache-t-il d'après toi ? Que lui, ainsi que Hagrid, MacGonagall et tout les autres sont les 'héros anonymes' ? » Demanda Pansy effarée.**

**« C'est une possibilité envisageable » approuva le survivant « quoi, ou qui qu'ils soient, Dumbledore et les professeurs nous cachent des choses et ce n'est pas pour rien si ils ne nous donnent pas signe de vie, a force de nous mettre toujours à l'écart de tout, c'est ce qui causera notre perte » pesta Harry très amèrement.**

**« Tu remarqueras également, que même Thonks et Remus sont à l'écart de leur projet, si projet il y a » fit remarquer Luna qui avait retrouvé des couleurs et l'appétit par la même occasion. Sois dit en passant, son ventre commençait tout doucement à prendre forme, ce n'était pas encore grandiose, mais le petit rebondi commençait doucement a se voir…**

**« Dans ce cas, ils sont peut être là pour s'assurer de notre protection » proposa Fred.**

**« Oui, ça pourrait se tenir » approuva Ron, qui tapotait délicatement le dos de la petite tout contre lui.**

**« Oui effectivement, ils sont forcément au courant, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont avec nous maintenant » s'exclama Pansy.**

**« La question est, que fabrique Dumbledore et les autres de si important, qu'on ne doit pas savoir ? » demanda Harry.**

**« Pourquoi ne pas en parler a Dora et Remus ? » proposa Pansy. Harry sourit ironiquement.**

**« Crois moi, une auror et un homme aussi sage que Remus, impossible » dit-il « quand Remus a décidé de garder sa langue pour lui, il est de notoriété que personne ne la déliera, et il est très doué au jeu de la subtilité, non ce qu'il nous aurait fallut en cet instant, c'est quelqu'un comme Hagrid » fit Harry en buvant une gorgée de son café.**

**« Ça… » Fit Ron en pointant son index « c'était mesquin » dit-il. Tout le monde le regarda interloqué, avant finalement d'éclater de rire. Harry ne rit pas de bon cœur avec les autres, mais consentit à sourire quand même. C'était une légende : Hagrid n'avait jamais su tenir sa langue !**

**« Mais j'avoue que tu as raison » s'esclaffa Ron entre deux rire. Tout le monde s'étonna de voir la cheminée crépiter, quelqu'un arrivait ce qui était très surprenant, étant donné que Blaise, Remus et Thonks ne terminaient leur tour de garde de l'hôpital que dans une heure, et George dormait encore a point fermé.**

**« Blaise ? » s'étonna Harry. Luna se leva aussitôt pour lui dire bonjour.**

**« Ça va toi ? » murmura-t-il tendrement, Luna hocha la tête à l'affirmative.**

**« Il est arrivé quelque chose ? » demanda Ron un peu inquiet.**

**« Non, rien de grave Harry, il y a une missive pour toi qui vient d'arriver a l'hôpital et personne ne sait l'ouvrir, il y a juste ton nom » lui dit Blaise.**

**« De qui est-elle ? » demanda-t-il méfiant.**

**« Je ne sais pas, elle ne vient pas de Voldemort ni des mangemorts, c'est juste une enveloppe avec ton nom dessus » répondit Blaise.**

**« Très bien je viens » fit Harry en se levant.**

**« Attend, je viens avec toi » fit Ron. Blaise lui, retourna a son poste, peu de temps après, Ron et Harry le suivirent…**

**OoO**

**Elle avait la sensation désagréable que tous ses membres étaient rongés par les rats, et un mal de tête très tenace. **

**« Mmmhh »**

**« Doucement » murmura une voix à son oreille en la repoussant sur ses oreillers. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et papillonna plusieurs fois afin de s'habituer à la lumière du jour.**

**« Hey » lui sourit Drago assis au bord du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait « comment tu te sens ? »**

**« Comme quelqu'un qui a reçu un coup sur la tête » marmonna-t-elle en se redressant pour s'adosser à ses oreillers.**

**« Tiens, ça te fera du bien » dit-il en lui tendant une fiole, qu'Hermione reconnut comme l'anti migraine sorcier. Elle bu le contenu de la fiole et sentit la douleur s'apaiser un peu, elle soupira de soulagement.**

**« Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé à l'intérieur de cette salle Hermione » dit-il calmement. Hermione leva les yeux sur son mari et prit une profonde inspiration.**

**« Ils étaient détruits » dit-elle. Un ange passa…**

**« Quoi ? Comment ça détruit ? » S'exclama-t-il incrédule.**

**« Oui, les trois Horcruxes étaient déjà détruits »**

**« Mais… qui ? Pourquoi ? »**

**« Severus » répondit simplement Hermione.**

**« Comment peux tu en être aussi sur ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Mis a par lui, Voldemort, Harry et nous deux, qui aurait pu être au courant des Horcruxes de Voldemort ? » demanda-t-elle « ce n'est pas moi qui les ai détruits, et je ne crois pas non plus que ce soit toi, encore moins Voldemort, il ne reste pus que Severus »**

**« D'accords, en admettant, dans ce cas, pourquoi étais tu dans un tel état ? »**

**« J'ai rendu aux Horcruxes leur forme initiale, avec un sort puissant de désillusion, je croyais être capable de pouvoir les assumer les trois à la fois, ce que j'ai réussi, mais je ne pensais pas que cela me prendrais autant d'énergie » confia-t-elle. Drago mit un temps avant de réaliser l'impact des paroles de sa femme. Détruits… **

**« Tu veux dire que… il ne reste plus que Nagini ? » Hermione hocha la tête. **

**« On approche tout doucement du but »**

**« N'en soi pas aussi sur » détrôna Drago.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Bellatrix… elle m'a surpris dans le couloir »**

**« Oui, je sais je l'ai entendue, elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette salle »**

**« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda-t-il effaré « comment fais tu pour savoir toujours tout ? » Hermione sourit, flattée et amusée.**

**« Les maraudeurs ont établis une carte de Poudlard, et sur cette carte la salle sur demande n'y figure pas parce qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle est aussi appelée 'la salle va et vient' si tu n'en connais pas l'existence, elle est invisible de ce fait, Bellatrix a quitter l'école bien avant les maraudeurs et ne pouvait donc pas la connaître… on a trouvé la salle sur demande lors de notre cinquième année pour… » Le visage de la brune s'assombri et Drago se souvint de cette époque où il faisait partie de la brigade inquisitoriale d'Ombrage.**

**« Ok, ok j'ai compris » sourit-il pour la détendre « qu'est ce qu'on fait alors pour elle ? »**

**« On la tient à l'écart » répondit Hermione.**

**« Tu es consciente qu'elle va être sur notre dos tout le temps ? »**

**« Oui je sais, mais rien dans notre attitude ne laisse a penser que nous trahissons et le maître lui-même nous voue une confiance sans borne, elle ne pourra rien contre nous, ses soupçons ne suffiront pas a faire changer Voldemort d'avis sur nous et nous ne lui donnerons pas les moyens de fournir des preuves » expliqua-t-elle.**

**« Très bien, je te fais confiance » répondit-il « mais en ce qui concerne les Horcruxes, le sort ne fera pas effet à l'infini, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » redemanda-t-il. Hermione tourna son visage vers l'immense fenêtre de sa chambre un moment semblant réfléchir, avant de reporter son regard dans les yeux de son mari.**

**« Je crois qu'il est grand temps que les héros anonymes passent le flambeau et contact la résistance… » Dit-elle le visage neutre.**

**OoO**

**« Tenez monsieur Potter, voici » lui dit le médicomage Grown en lui tendant l'enveloppe. Harry ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il avait le cœur qui battait a mille a l'heure et il tenta vainement de calmer les tremblements de ses mains lorsqu'il ouvrait la missive. Un petit bout de parchemin plié en deux siégeait à l'intérieur, il était vierge.**

**« C'est une blague ? » pesta Ron qui regardait par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. **

**« Attend Ron » lui dit Harry. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le papier « révèle tout tes secrets » il attendit quelque seconde, avant d'avoir la satisfaction mais aussi l'excitation de voir apparaître l'encre noir sur le parchemin.**

**« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda Ron, après avoir lu le mot très court et très bref. Harry ne répondit pas, il baissa lentement le bras et leva les yeux sans fixer personne, ni quoi que ce soit en particulier. Il avait le visage déterminé, tout était en train de se concrétiser, tout venait d'être déclenché, la machine infernale était en route, il ne restait plus que la personne pour la manier… Fred et George apparurent dans la cheminée, pour relever la garde.**

**« Et bien, que ce passe-t-il encore ? » demanda alors George. Ron tendit le morceau de parchemin à ses frères qui le lurent. Fred eu un sourire en coin.**

**« Tu vois Harry, une aide précieuse… » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Harry relut le mot a nouveau, pour être bien sur de ce qu'il avait lu.**

**Harry Potter.**

**Toi seul a le pouvoir de le vaincre, toi seul saura quoi faire, notre contribution ne fut que très brève mais elle a permit de grandes choses ; entre autre, une petite précision : il ne reste que le serpent. Nous ne pouvons plus agir sous peine de périr, la balle est désormais dans ton camp, bonne chance.**

**Les héros anonymes.**

**« Excusez moi » intervint Thonks « est ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ? C'est quoi cette histoire de serpent ? Qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire ? » Demanda-t-elle.**

**« Ca veut dire qu'il ne reste que deux Horcruxes, les trois autres qui restaient ont été détruits » répondit Harry « Nagini le serpent est l'Horcruxes final et Tom Jedusor est l'ultime, quelqu'un a fait ce que nous n'arrivions pas à faire : pénétrer Poudlard et détruire ces pourritures… il ne me reste plus qu'a cueillir Voldemort et Nagini et tout s'arrêtera, le tuer et tout redeviendra comme avant ; je vais enfin pouvoir accomplir la destinée que tout le monde me voue, je vais enfin pouvoir regarder cet assassin une dernière fois dans les yeux, il croupira en enfer pour tout le mal qu'il a fait a tout le monde, les 'héros anonymes' ont bien travaillé et nous ont été d'une grande aide, a notre tour de leur rendre la pareille en honorant cette demande masquée dans ce mot, c'est a nous d'agir maintenant » termina Harry la voix déterminée, le visage fermé, la vengeance coulant dans ses veines comme une rivière… le hall d'entrée s'empli soudain de cri et d'acclamations en tout genre. Surpris, tous se levèrent la baguette à la main. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement lorsqu'ils reconnurent leur camarade s'avançant vers eux, les sourires fendus jusqu'au oreilles de tout un chacun.**

**« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'interrogea Ron.**

**« Harry ! » Clama Olivier Dubois tout sourire « Harry ils ont réussi !! » s'exclama-t-il fou de joie.**

**« Et avec brio ! »**

**« Une victoire de plus ! » s'écriaient les autres dans l'assistance. Harry rangea le mot précipitamment dans sa poche, décontenancé.**

**« Réussi quoi ? Quelle victoire ? » Demanda-t-il surpris d'un tel engouement. Pour toute réponse, Olivier fit signe à un groupe qui s'avança. Ils détenaient quelqu'un que Harry et les autres ne tardèrent pas à reconnaître.**

**« Bonjour Dolorès » salua Harry.**

**« Potter » siffla cette dernière.**

**« Dean et Seamus sont montés à la tête de la Gazette Harry ! Ils ont réussit !! » Des applaudissements retentirent dans tout le hall de l'hôpital.**

**« Ernie est en route avec le reste des troupes, puisque nous n'avons pas de cellules, nous avons pensé a les amener ici, avec leur 'collègue' déjà prisonnier en vos mur » expliqua Olivier.**

**« Et vous avez bien fait ! » répondit Harry « emmenez là » Remus et Dora se firent un plaisir d'amener Ombrage en cellule psychiatrique, là où se trouvaient déjà les autres mangemorts.**

**« Je crois que désormais, Tom a du soucis à se faire » murmura Harry qui ne cachait vraiment pas sa satisfaction. **

**OoO**

**Penchée sur son bureau, Hermione sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.**

**« Hermione ? On doit y aller, Voldemort nous appelle, il y a eu une embuscade les résistants ont encore fait mouche, tu es prête ? » Demanda la voix de Drago derrière la porte.**

**« Oui, encore une minute et je viens » cria-t-elle.**

**« Très bien je t'attends en bas » et il s'éloigna. Hermione rangea ce qu'elle venait de faire dans un des tiroirs de son bureau impeccablement rangé, et se leva de son fauteuil. Elle ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège et descendit finalement rejoindre Drago au bas des marches.**

**« En route ? » demanda-t-elle en voulant sortir.**

**« Attend… » Il la retint par la main et l'embrassa amoureusement. Etourdie de tant de fougue et redescendant a peine de son nuage, elle sourit et ouvrit les yeux étonnée d'un tel geste de sa part.**

**« J'ai juste envie de te donner du courage avant cette réunion, car il doit certainement être furieux » dit-il.**

**« Dans ce cas, laisse moi t'en donner également » sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Ils partirent finalement appréhendant la réunion, et ils avaient raison le mage était vraiment furieux.**

**« je VEUX j'EXIGE que l'on m'explique, comment cela se fait qu'ils aillent réussi a infiltrer nos mur encore une fois, et que la Gazette soit hors de contrôle, hors de MON contrôle !! » silence… personne n'osait broncher. Assis tout autour de l'immense table, les têtes encapuchonnées étaient toutes baissées.**

**« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'INCAPABLES ! » rugit le Lord « a quoi ça sert que je monte une armée pour me faire que des conneries et la décimer ? » vociféra-t-il. Il posait des questions et pourtant, personne n'osait y répondre. « D'abords Ste Mangouste, ensuite ces foutus 'héros' qui s'en mêlent, et maintenant voila que la Gazette du sorcier n'est plus dirigée par nous ! Je promet, oh que oui je promet que si toutes ces bavures ne sont pas réparées bien vite, je vous tuerais tous un par un et dans les pire souffrances qu'il puisse exister !! A coté de ce que je vous infligerais, le doloris vous semblera une chatouille ! » Dit-il alors que sa colère montait d'un cran a chaque mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.**

**« Mais… maître… que doit-on faire ? » se risqua un fidèle la voix tremblante. Voldemort se retourna d'un bond, le mangemort rentra la tête dans les épaules. Même Hermione tressaillit. **

**« Après toutes ces années, tu n'es même pas encore capable de savoir ce qu'il y a à faire ? » demanda-il sa voix aussi froide qu'un glaçon.**

**« Non… mon maître… » Le mangemort bredouillait et perdait ses moyens face a lui. **

**« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » et il tomba raide sur le sol « d'autres amateurs ? Y'en a d'autres qu'il faut encore materner et dire ce qu'ils doivent faire ? » Demanda Voldemort dans un état de colère extrême. Personne ne broncha. « Reprenez le contrôle de la gazette et de Ste Mangouste ! Potter a eu ses instants de gloire, cette fois je ne joue plus ! Il va falloir que ce morveux apprenne ce qu'est réellement la douleur ! Tuez tout ceux qui se trouveront sur votre chemin pour vous empêcher d'agir et amener moi Potter, VIVANT ! » Termina-t-il en sortant de la grande salle furieux, Nagini rampant derrière lui. Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard bref, ils savaient tout les deux parfaitement bien où il se dirigeait…**

**OoO**

**« C'est insensé voyons ! » s'écriait Ron dans le brouhaha de joie du hall de l'hôpital. Luna, ainsi que Pansy et la petite les avaient rejoint pour partager l'enthousiasme de cette nouvelle victoire sur le régime dictatorial de Voldemort et ses mangemorts.**

**« Non, c'est juste » s'entêta Harry.**

**« Est ce que tu as perdu l'esprit mon vieux ? Enfin réagi ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ? » S'obstina Ron.**

**« Si je le suis, et j'irais seul si il le faut, mais personne ne m'arrêtera ! » répondit fermement Harry.**

**« Enfin Harry c'est de la folie ! Tu n'est pas prêt il est bien trop puissant, sans compter ses mangemorts… »**

**« VOILA DES ANNEES QUE JE ME PREPARE A CET AFFRONTEMENT AUTANT PHISYQUEMENT QUE MENTALEMENT ALORS NE VIENT SURTOUT PAS ME DIRE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS PRET RON ! » le brouhaha cessa tout de suite et toutes les têtes convergèrent vers eux. Ron ne savait pas trop comment réagir.**

**« Harry, je t'en prie… ne te rend pas a Poudlard maintenant c'est bien trop dangereux je sais ce que tu ressens… »**

**« Non tu ne sais pas ! J'ai perdu mes parents ! Sirius ! »**

**« Je te signale quand même avant que tu ne cite son nom, que Ginny était ma sœur alors je t'interdis de dire que je ne peux pas comprendre ! Et on va braver l'interdit tient pour une fois, HERMIONE - la tête d'Harry changea de couleur a l'entente de ce nom – oui elle, elle avait raison sur une chose te concernant Harry ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu n'es pas seul, que tu es entouré ?! On vis tous le même malheur dans cette guerre, tu n'es pas le seul a avoir perdu alors j'estime avoir le droit autant que toi de vouloir la mort de cette pourriture qui a prit tant de vie, mais là tu cours au suicide ! » Pesta Ron sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde qui ne comprenait pas le motif de ce désaccords entre amis.**

**« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé Ron… il doit… il doit payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait, il ne restera pas éternellement sans savoir que trois de ces Horcruxes ont encore été détruits et qu'il ne lui en reste qu'un, non je ne le laisserai plus agir, c'est terminé ! J'irais à Poudlard et je tuerais Voldemort même si je dois y laisser la vie, je l'emporterais dans la tombe » s'obstina Harry.**

**« Très bien, dans ce cas, je viens ! » fit fermement Ron, ne laissant pas le temps a la réplique. Harry le regarda et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.**

**« Tu as une famille Ron, moi je n'ai plus rien à perdre » fit amèrement Harry.**

**« Je te trouve bien ingrat là, et nous on est quoi ? De la merde ? Je t'accompagnerais dans ton délire, si Hermione ou Ginny ne peuvent plus te raisonner et te remettre sur le droit chemin, qui le pourra mieux que moi ? Je te couvrirais » termina Ron.**

**« Et je viens aussi ! »**

**« Blaise ? Non voyons » fit Harry qui ne se l'avouait pas encore, mais ces démarches le touchaient au cœur bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.**

**« Pas de mais, je sais faire attention à mes fesses » sourit Blaise.**

**« Nous aussi on t'accompagne » c'était les jumeaux.**

**« Ont t'accompagne tous ! » fit Remus en avançant. Harry les regardaient tous a tour de rôle ne sachant quoi dire. **

**« Vous êtes tous bien adorables, mais comment faire entrer tout ce beau monde à Poudlard sans attirer l'attention ? » demanda Harry.**

**« Ça c'est facile, il vous suffira de me suivre… » Tout le monde se retourna et le groupe attroupé au milieu du hall se décala pour laisser entrer un sorcier.**

**« Professeur ? » demanda Harry incrédule en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Il y a une entrée, dans l'auberge de mon frère a Pré-au-Lard, elle mène jusque dans la salle sur demande, mais nous ne pourrons nous y rendre que dans la nuit pour ne pas se faire repérer nous sommes plus voyant le jour que la nuit » expliqua Dumbledore qui était arrivé a la hauteur de Harry.**

**« Professeur ? Mais enfin où étiez vous ? Que se passe-t-il de si important qu'on veuille nous le cacher ? » Reprocha Harry.**

**« Pas ici… » Murmura Dumbledore. Harry compris et entraîna son directeur dans une salle de soin vide, suivit des autres de l'appartement.**

**« J'étais à la recherche d'alliés et je les ai finalement convaincu » murmura le vieillard. **

**« Des… alliés ? » redemanda Pansy incrédule, Dumbledore hocha la tête.**

**« Et vous ne pouviez pas nous en parler ? Au lieu de nous laisser dans l'ignorance » demanda Harry qui avait du mal à se contenir.**

**« Je suis désolé, mais peu de personne étaient au courant, ces individus sont quelque peu… difficile a appréhender et moins nous étions, mieux c'était » continua Dumbledore. Nos amis remarquèrent tout de même que le directeur n'avait plus sa vivacité d'antan, il paraissait épuisé, et il semblait même a Harry qu'il avait prit un coup de vieux tout d'un coup qu'il se radouci.**

**« Professeur » dit-il d'un ton plus calme « nous ne sommes pas en train de vous dire que nous vous aurions accompagnés dans votre quête, mais juste nous tenir informé, ça n'aurait pas été du luxe » dit-il. Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses demis lunes et sourit d'un air malicieux.**

**« Oh crois moi Harry, quand tu sauras a qui j'ai eu affaire tu comprendras et je suis sur de ce que tu me diras » dit-il.**

**« Bien, et maintenant ? » demanda Ron.**

**« Maintenant, laissez moi un peu de repos, je vous demande juste cette journée et cette nuit ainsi que la journée de demain, ces derniers mois ont étés très éprouvants aussi bien pour moi, que pour vos professeur, a la tombée de la nuit prochaine, rendez vous a Pré-au-Lard. Venez avec le plus de monde possible » termina Dumbledore en sortant de la salle de soin laissant un grand silence dans le groupe seulement perturbé par les gazouillements de Virginia.**

**« Alors cette fois c'est la bonne n'est ce pas ? » demanda Pansy la voix légèrement tremblante. Ron la prit dans se bras avec leur fille.**

**« Oui, la fin approche peu importe pour qui, mais elle approche » fit Harry perdu dans ses pensées.**

**« Comment ça peu importe pour qui ? » s'indigna Ron vivement « tu vas le vaincre Harry ! »**

**« Je l'espère » soupira Harry qui réalisait que la nuit suivante, son destin allait se concrétiser.**

**« Bien sur que oui ! Pour les sorcier, pour tes parents, Sirius, Ginny… » Fit Ron avec conviction en terminant sa phrase dans un murmure « tout le monde a foi en toi Harry, j'ai foi en toi, et je n'en douterais jamais, alors tu n'as pas le droit de douter, pas toi, pas aussi prêt du but Harry t'entend ? » Les mots que Ron sortait prenaient les tripes de tout le monde, tant le ton employé était rempli d'émotion et sans appel. Harry leva enfin ses yeux sur son ami et sourit.**

**« Tu as raison qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? » demanda Harry voulant détendre l'atmosphère.**

**« Tu serais sûrement en train de défier Voldemort tout seul, tu n'as jamais été raisonnable » sourit Ron en disant cela d'un air détaché. Harry sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Vint s'ajouter a cette accolade Blaise, Remus, Pansy, Luna, Dora, les jumeaux… tous se souhaitant bonne chance, se promettant de s'en sortir c'était un grand moment d'amitié pur et dur. **

**« Bon allé, Luna ? Viens, on va préparer le Dîner » renifla Pansy. Peu à peu le groupe se dissocia et tout le monde retourna à ses occupations, seul Harry resta encore un moment dans la salle de soin. Ressassant tout ses souvenirs quels qu'ils soient…**

**« Demain, je t'affronterais pour la dernière fois Tom… et je jure devant Merlin que quoi qu'il arrive si je dois mourir, je ne mourrais pas seul, tu ne feras plus jamais de mal a personne et tu vas enfin pouvoir apercevoir ce que ça fait de mettre un Potter en colère… je te tuerais Tom, je te tuerais ! »**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Voila vous comprenez désormais pourquoi le prochain chapitre est si important ! La dernière bataille approche, la fin de la guerre avec ? Je ne sais pas… vous verrez bien, quoi qu'il en soit personne ne s'en sortira sans séquelles ça c'est un fait, mais pour qui ? (hé hé) patience, patience je m'y active ne vous en faites pas. Je vous remercie en tout cas tous bien fort de votre compréhension, je reste fidèle merci de le rester également j'ai hâte de pouvoir revenir plus souvent ! Un énorme bisoux a vous tous a très, très bientôt pour le chap 29 !

J'vous n'adore tous très très fort !

Jess


	30. Ch29 La fin d'un règne

Et bien... me voici enfin chez moi, pour de bon! J'ai récupéré internet aujourd'hui même; quoi de plus normal que de vous poster un chapitre? lol alors c'est parti, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture...

évidement tout appartiens a dame Rowling!

**RAR:**

**Justiine:** Contente que tu ais aimé :-D j'espère que ce chapitre te plaîra tout autant… bonne lecture et bisoux

**m-a:** Olala grand dieu… tes petites suggestions sont très tentantes en effet… mais c'est pas vraiment comme cela que ça va se passer je le crains… malheureusement, pas de test de grossesse ! quant à l'avenir de tout un chacun, je peux juste te dire que Voldychou bouffera en effet les pissenlits par la racine, c'est tout ce que je suis en mesure de te confirmer, mais le reste il te suffit de le découvrir a la suite, mais tu risque d'être fort déçue… pense a ne pas me maudire :-D bonne lecture et bisoux

**encor m-a :** MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA oh Seigneur ! Alors tu as une imagination encore plus tordue que la mienne ! xD Non Bellatrix n'est pas amoureuse de Drago mdr par contre pour Drago et Hermione, tu risque d'être fort déçue… je le redis… n'oublies pas que cette fiction est une dark et que tout est possible… voila ! Re gros bisoux xD

**Léa:** Les alliés, tu vas le savoir en lisant… merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fais vraiment chaud au cœur, sincèrement merci beaucoup ! La bataille que tu attendais tant est arrivée, alors savoure la… gros bisoux et bonne lecture

**Celewyn :** lol j'ai eu largement le temps de m'avancer un peu dans cette fic rassure toi lol par contre pour la fin… argh… j'peux pas trop en dire lol en tout cas merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira… gros bisoux !

* * *

**Ch.29. La fin d'un règne.**

**Il pleuvait ce soir là… à la fenêtre de son manoir, Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, un verre à la main. Le reflet de la cheminée se voyait parfaitement bien dans la vitre, ainsi que celui de son visage soucieux. Drago entra dans la pièce et l'enlaça par la taille. Elle sourit doucement et soupira en nichant sa tête dans son cou sans quitter ses jardins des yeux.**

**« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? » murmura-t-il.**

**« Je ne sais pas trop… je crois plutôt que j'angoisse pour la suite » répondit-elle alors que les gouttes tapaient de plus en plus fort sur le carreau.**

**« On est prêt du but, bientôt tout ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir, maintenant reste a savoir quand la résistance va agir… » Fit remarquer Drago.**

**« Oh crois moi, je connais Harry mieux que personne, si il a bien reçut ton message ce matin, demain soir au plus tard ils seront tous a Poudlard » lui dit-elle sur d'elle.**

**« C'est ça qui t'effraie ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Un peu » avoua-t-elle « je redoute le moment où je me retrouverais face à l'un d'entre eux oui »**

**« Tiens qu'a nous à ne pas se rendre à Poudlard » fit-il. Elle sourit.**

**« Voldemort fera appeler tout le monde Drago, nous n'auront pas le choix »**

**« Très bien, alors durant la bataille, on s'enfuira »**

**« Si nous en avons le temps » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même. Perplexe, il la retourna face à lui.**

**« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es d'habitude si sur de toi » demanda-t-il.**

**« Oui je sais, mais depuis quelques jours j'ai la sensation que quelque chose ne va pas… » Dit-elle.**

**« Hey… tout se passera bien d'accords ? Écoute, si tu veux on aidera les résistants a entrer, tout en restant anonymes bien entendu et dans le brouhaha de la bataille, personne ne remarquera notre départ » dit-il.**

**« J'adore ton optimisme mon chéri » sourit-elle. Il la regarda, un éclair amusé passa dans ses yeux.**

**« Il n'y a que ça ? Vous m'offensez ma chère » fit-il d'un air hautain. Elle leva un sourcil.**

**« Non… il y a 'ça' aussi » dit-elle, la main baladeuse.**

**« Vu sur ce point… » Il la renversa soudainement lui arrachant un cri de surprise et la coucha délicatement a même la moquette moelleuse de leur salon et l'embrassa avec passion.**

**« J'ai toujours aimé cette fougue, tu mets à chaque fois tout mes sens en ébullition » murmura-t-elle sensuellement. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle avait une allure d'ange… la lumière tamisée de la cheminée, reluisait sur elle et faisait ressortir le teint halé de sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête, elle était vraiment très belle. Drago posa une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres moins sauvagement, mais toujours avec autant de cœur. Petit a petit, les vêtements volèrent et il lui fit l'amour a même la moquette avec tout l'amour dont il pouvait disposer, et Hermione se sentit une fois de plus transportée dans les méandres de son cœur au fond desquelles elle se serait bien logée pour l'éternité.**

**OoO**

**« Ça ne va pas ? » demandait Pansy.**

**« Je m'inquiète pour Harry » répondit Ron, alors qu'ils étaient tout deux allongés sur le grand lit, la petite entre eux qui gazouillait en serrant dans ses petites mains les grands doigts de son papa.**

**« On dirait que la princesse n'a pas sommeil » sourit-il. Pansy baissa les yeux et sourit.**

**« Oui… moi aussi je m'inquiète » dit-elle alors.**

**« Oui… je l'admire tu sais… je l'ai toujours admiré, même si je dois avouer qu'a une époque je l'enviais, maintenant je ne l'envie plus du tout et j'ai même honte » avoua-t-il.**

**« De quoi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.**

**« D'avoir cru qu'il se servait de sa célébrité… je pensais toujours être dans son ombre, je le lui ai même dit ! Lors de notre quatrième année, que j'étais le copain idiot. Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'aime ma vie, et je ne l'échangerais contre la sienne pour rien au monde ! J'ai compris a quelle point Harry souffrait et souffre encore et souffrira probablement tout le restant de sa vie… il n'a pas demandé tout ce qui lui arrive, mon dieu… il sait ce qui l'attend peut être demain, et pourtant il l'affronte sans broncher » s'exclama-t-il.**

**« Quelque fois, il faut savoir accepter son destin, même si on en veut pas Ron. Et crois moi, je parle en connaissance de cause » lui dit-elle en caressant son bras du pouce. Il leva les yeux sur elle, saisissant où elle voulait en venir.**

**« Tu as raison » finit-il par dire.**

**« Et puis tu sais, Harry est courageux mais tu l'es tout autant, et il le dirait si il entendrait cette conversation. Tu es restés avec Hermione, à ses cotés et c'est cela qui a fait sa force » dit-elle sagement.**

**« Oui et Hermione s'est retourné contre nous, tu parles d'une force » ironisa-t-il.**

**« Écoute, je sais que la trahison d'Hermione vous a blessés tout les deux, probablement plus que n'importe qui d'autre ici, mais ne soyez pas dur avec elle… tu sais, par amour on peu faire beaucoup de bêtises qui au final, conduisent a des choses tellement merveilleuses » dit-elle en regardant le bébé désormais endormie.**

**« Tu veux dire que notre fille est une bêtise ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.**

**« Je dis juste que d'avoir coucher avec toi alors que je prenais la fuite avec le monstre qui me servais de mari, n'était pas une chose fort judicieuse, mais ce qui en a résulté est magique. Notre fille est un don du ciel Ron, et elle nous a réuni voila ce que je tente de t'expliquer » répondit Pansy.**

**« Tu crois qu'Hermione reviendra ? » demanda-t-il l'espérant au fond de lui.**

**« Je crois qu'il ne faut pas se bercer d'illusions, elle aime Drago et quoi que tu puisse penser de lui, il était mon meilleur ami et je sais qu'il l'aime. Hermione l'a rejoins par amour, pas parce qu'elle avait un mauvais fond Ron… ne la blâme pas »**

**« Je ne la blâme pas, mais… elle me manque » murmura-t-il. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, et l'embrassa avec amour. Ils se sourirent.**

**« Jamais plus je ne te lâcherais » dit-il « je crois que notre petit ange a sombré au pays des rêves » sourit-il. Pansy sourit, la prit dans ses bras pour la mettre dans son berceau, non sans lui caresser le peu de cheveu avec amour et rejoignit Ron. Elle se blottit tout contre lui.**

**« J'ai peur Ron » lui confia-t-elle.**

**« Il ne faut pas… je reviendrais, en entier » dit-il d'un ton sur de lui.**

**« C'est une promesse ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur ses bras.**

**« C'est une promesse » confirma-t-il. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis finalement se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sombrant eux aussi aux pays imaginaires des rêves…**

**OoO**

**La journée fut d'une lenteur interminable pour les résistants. Ils s'étaient tous donné rendez vous dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital, pour établir un plan d'attaque et répartir les tâches de tout un chacun. Ils n'attendaient plus que Dumbledore.**

**« Mais pourquoi est-il si long ? » pestait Harry.**

**« Calme toi Harry » fit sagement Remus en posant une main sur son épaule.**

**« Désolé… » Marmonna-t-il « je suis a cran » se justifia-t-il. Remus sourit d'un air compatissant.**

**« Qui ne le serait pas a ta place ? » dit-il.**

**« Bonsoir » fit une voix.**

**« Professeur ! » s'exclama Harry soulagé « comment se présentent les choses ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Et bien… tout ça me paraît étrange… Voldemort n'a pas l'air au courant, il n'y a quasiment personne à Poudlard… » Expliqua Dumbledore.**

**« Comment vous savez ça ? » s'exclama Ron. Dumbledore sourit d'une manière énigmatique.**

**« Vous n'allez pas tarder a l'apprendre… écoutez les enfants, il nous faut des gardes pour Ste Mangouste, ainsi que pour la gazette… le ministère est prêt a tomber, il sera de nouveau sous notre contrôle » expliqua brièvement le directeur.**

**« Est ce que vous savez déjà qui sera ministre ? » questionna Pansy qui était elle aussi présente avec Luna. Les jeunes filles attendraient le retour des troupes ici même, à l'hôpital.**

**« Il est évident qu'un ministre d'urgence devra monter a la tête du ministère, il y aura des élections plus tard » répondit Dumbledore « et pour vous répondre, non nous ne savons pas encore qui exactement sera ministre de substitution, mais nous avons notre petite idée » devança-t-il. Pansy hocha la tête, c'est ce qu'elle voulait savoir.**

**« Bien, concertez vous pour savoir qui reste ici, a la gazette et qui part » leur intima Dumbledore. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour décider, et finalement, Dumbledore se mit en route pour Pré-au-Lard suivit bien entendu de Harry, mais aussi de Ron, Thonks, Remus, les jumeaux, Blaise et Ernie. Le reste des résistants étant partagés pour garder les lieux en sécurité.**

**« Sois bien prudent » recommandait Luna à Blaise, de même que Pansy disait pareil à Ron. Dumbledore assista à cette scène avec émotion, et Harry détourna la tête.**

**« Allons les enfants, c'est l'heure » les pressa-t-il. Ils disparurent tous un par un par les portes où une fois dehors, ils transplannaient dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Ils se mirent à marcher vers l'auberge de 'la tête de sanglier'. **

**« Professeur ? » interrogea Harry après un moment de silence.**

**« Oui Harry… »**

**« Vous croyez que tout va s'arrêter ce soir ? Ou au contraire, que l'on va échouer ? » Demanda-t-il.**

**« Je crois que quelle que soit l'issue du combat d'aujourd'hui, quelque chose changera en bien, ou en mal… » répondit Dumbledore « je ne saurais te dire si tu gagnera Harry si c'est cela que tu veux savoir, je ne suis pas devin malheureusement… mais j'ai confiance en toi et tes amis. Vous avez su mener la résistance avec brio et je ne peux que m'incliner Harry, j'aimerais te dire que oui ce soir vous allez réussir et sauver le monde, mais je ne le peux pas… toi seul est capable de savoir si oui ou non tu crois assez en toi pour le vaincre » répondit sagement Dumbledore. Harry fronça les sourcils un moment, puis son visage prit un air plus déterminé, plus dur.**

**« J'y arriverais professeur » dit-il. Dumbledore sourit.**

**« Je le sais Harry, je le sais… » Ils étaient finalement arrivé a l'auberge. Harry remarqua enfin la ressemblance évidente entre le barman et son directeur. Jamais il n'y avait prêté attention auparavant. De toute évidence, les deux frères n'entretenaient aucune relation particulière, leur conversation fut brève et il sembla même a Harry ainsi qu'à Ron qu'ils étaient assez froids l'un envers l'autre… il les fit passer par le passage secret menant a la salle sur demande en recommandant bien de mettre ce Maîtres-des-imbéciles hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute ! Le passage se referma sur le groupe, et Harry en prit la tête avec Dumbledore, une torche a la main.**

**« Professeur, n'aviez vous pas parlé d'alliés ? » se rappela alors Harry.**

**« Si, nous allons les rencontrer bientôt, ils nous attendent » répondit Dumbledore. Harry parut perplexe. Combien étaient-ils exactement ? A quoi ressemblait la salle sur demande en cet instant ? Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte. Harry se figea, et ses camarades eurent la même réaction lorsqu'ils entrèrent.**

**« Bonsoir Marcus » salua Dumbledore.**

**« Bonsoir » répondit un homme assez lugubre, au teint pâle et aux yeux bleus vitreux tout comme la centaine de semblables qui l'accompagnaient. Harry contint grandement sa colère et se tourna vers le vieux directeur.**

**« Des vampires… êtes vous devenus totalement inconscient ?! » pesta-t-il en se contrôlant. Le dénommé Marcus plissa les yeux, Dumbledore lui fit signe de la main.**

**« Tu vois Harry, je t'avais dit que je savais ce que tu dirais » répondit-il amusé.**

**« Il n'y a rien de drôle Professeur ! Bon sang ils auraient pu… ils auraient pu vous tuer ! » S'alarma Harry.**

**« Harry n'a pas tort professeur » renchérit Ron. Dumbledore leur sourit.**

**« Mais je suis toujours en vie… écoutez les enfants, Marcus est le chef du clan, ce sont les seuls qui ont acceptés de nous aider, d'habitude les vampires et autres créatures nocturnes restent neutres, mais vu la situation ils ont acceptés de nous donner un coup de main, ne les juger pas trop vite… comme les loups garou, ce sont des êtres incompris » argumenta Dumbledore. Ron se pencha sur son ami.**

**« Oui ben alliés ou pas, qu'ils restent loin de ma carotide ! » s'exclama-t-il a voix basse.**

**« Sauf votre respect sorcier… » Commença Marcus dévoilant ses canines tout en parlant « Nous perdons un temps précieux »**

**« Très bien ; comment procédons nous ? » demanda alors Harry qui avait bien comprit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de leur faire confiance.**

**« Tu as pris ta cape ? » demanda Dumbledore. Harry la sortit.**

**« Je ne m'en sépare jamais » dit-il.**

**« Très bien, alors toi et Ron partez dessous, Voldemort et Nagini doivent se trouver dans la grande salle… nous nous chargeons du reste des mangemorts » expliqua Dumbledore.**

**« Très bien » Harry se couvrit de la cape et Ron le rejoignit en dessous, ils durent se baisser car ils étaient devenus bien trop grands pour tenir à deux dessous.**

**« Une dernière chose les garçons, soyez prudents… j'ai remarqué que nous étions suivit au village, Voldemort a été averti de l'embuscade et les couloirs doivent sûrement grouiller de mangemorts » recommanda Dumbledore. Harry prit une grande inspiration et d'un commun accord avec son ami, il ouvrit la porte. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, ils sortirent.**

**« Que Merlin vous préserve » murmura Dumbledore.**

**« Bien, messieurs vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire, quand a vous jeunes gens, Remus, Nymphadora, soyez prudent » termina-t-il en ouvrant a son tour la porte. Les vampires accompagner des résistants sortirent et se dispersèrent dans tout le château. Bientôt, les mangemorts commencèrent à affluer de tout les côté et les combats s'engagèrent, tous essayant d'empêcher quiconque d'atteindre la grande salle.**

**OoO**

**Dans la salle de bain de son manoir, Hermione se cramponna à son lavabo. Drago accourut alors à l'entrée.**

**« Toi aussi tu l'as senti ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione hocha la tête.**

**« Il nous appelle Drago, on doit y aller… » Grimaça-t-elle tant la douleur de la marque était forte. Jamais encore Voldemort n'avait parut si pressé en les appelant. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longuement, qu'ils entendirent crier dans le hall.**

**« Mon père » murmura-t-il. Les deux époux descendirent en catastrophe pour trouver Narcissa et Lucius baguette en main.**

**« Une embuscade, à Poudlard » leur dit simplement Lucius. Ils transplannèrent tout les quatre devant les grilles de Poudlard. De l'extérieur, ils pouvaient entendre les cris et la force des sortilèges lancés. En courant, ils accoururent à l'intérieur et inévitablement, ils se séparèrent. **

**« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Drago tandis qu'ils couraient. Hermione n'eu pas le temps de répondre, qu'ils tombèrent sur Blaise qui couraient en leur direction, sans le savoir.**

**« Vous êtes là ! » s'exclama-t-il.**

**« Comme tu vois » répondit ironiquement Drago. Ils entendirent tout les trois des pas, Blaise les entraîna tout les trois dans une classe, il referma derrière lui.**

**« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, pourquoi êtes vous là au juste ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent…**

**« Il nous a appelé » répondit simplement Hermione.**

**« Et ? » s'impatienta Blaise.**

**« Et quoi ? On ne veut pas prendre part au combat, de quelque coté que ce soit ! » Pesta Drago.**

**« Très bien, dans ce cas venez avec moi » fit Blaise.**

**« Où ça ? » demanda Drago soupçonneux.**

**« Si vous ne voulez pas vous battre, alors aidez moi a délivrer les prisonniers retenus dans les cachots » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte a la volée. Hermione et Drago n'eurent d'autre choix que de le suivre et replongèrent dans une course effrénée, suivant le jeune homme jusqu'à l'endroit ou Severus donnaient ses cours à l'époque. A l'heure actuelle, des gens y étaient emprisonnés. Ils essayèrent de ne pas faire attention aux combats qui se déroulaient au sein même de l'endroit qui les avaient accueillis tout le long de leur scolarité. Blaise leur fit emprunter des passage pour ne pas se faire voir d'un camp, ou d'un autre et bien vite, ils arrivèrent au sous sols… le bruit des combats leur semblaient lointains, comme si toute vie avait déserté en ces cachots suintant d'humidité désormais. Blaise attrapa un trousseau de clé, puis un deuxième et le lança aux époux.**

**« Délivrer tout ceux que vous pouvez faire sortir, vite ! » les pressa-t-il la baguette toujours en main. Ils s'exécutèrent et se hâtèrent d'ouvrir toutes les portes, de toutes les cellules. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévus qu'une invitée surprise ferait son apparition.**

**« Tiens, tiens… pris la main dans le sac » se moqua une voix qui fit sursauter les trois comparses. **

**« Bellatrix… toujours là au bon moment n'est ce pas » se moqua Hermione.**

**« Enlève moi ton stupide sourire sardonique de ton visage méprisant, espèce de sang-de-bourbe ! Toi et ton cher mari êtes démasqué, quand le maître apprendra ça… » Susurra-t-elle une lueur de triomphe au fond des yeux.**

**« Encore faudrait-il qu'il survive » rétorqua Hermione en position de combat, prête a se battre. Bellatrix éclata de son rire si aigu.**

**« Parce que tu crois que St Potter a la moindre chance contre le maître ? » se moqua-t-elle « allons Granger…sois raisonnable, personne ne peu le battre ».**

**« Tu sais Lestrange, il est des fois ou toutes les convictions du monde peuvent partir en fumée… tu as toujours été étroite d'esprit, et cela ne me surprend pas que tu puisses encore croire que Voldemort s'en sortira, tu es stupide et on dit que seul les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis, tu en es la preuve vivante » provoqua Hermione.**

**« Espèce de sale garce ! » vociféra Bellatrix en lançant l'offensive la première. Hermione se protégea d'un bouclier, qui finit en éclat et les deux femmes se jetèrent dans un combat acharné devant Blaise et Drago qui protégeaient les prisonniers pour certains terrorisés, pour d'autres gravement blessés… alors que la jeune femme avait immobilisé Bella pour quelques secondes, Hermione se tourna vers Drago.**

**« Faites les sortir, je me charge de cette folle furieuse ! »**

**« Non Hermione » protesta Drago.**

**« Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment de contester ! Dépêchez vous, utilisez le passage secret menant à la boutique de sucrerie de Pré-au-Lard vite ! » Et Bellatrix se dégagea et fonça droit sur la jeune femme, elles repartirent toutes les deux dans un combat acharné. Drago obéit finalement et se hâta avec Blaise d'amener tout les prisonnier au dit passage secret. Marchant à une allure vive, constamment sur leurs gardes, Blaise ouvrait la marche et Drago la fermait, non sans une grande inquiétude pour sa femme qui risquait sa vie. Bien sur il lui faisait confiance, elle savait se défendre, mais Bellatrix Lestrange était une malade mentale, capable du pire ! Ils atteignirent enfin leur but, et au grand soulagement de tous, ils n'avaient rencontré personne, tout le monde étant trop occupé à se battre avec acharnement. Le même manège qu'à l'orphelinat recommença et Drago fit passer les prisonniers un par un. Blaise assura que quelqu'un les attendaient au village et après s'être assurés que tout le monde était dans le passage, ils repartirent.**

**« A****llons aider Hermione » fit Drago. ****Blaise hocha la tête et le suivit.**

**Pendant ce temps, dans les cachots, les deux femmes de battaient toujours, et Bellatrix commençait tout doucement a se rendre compte que la 'Sang-de-Bourbe' était coriace.**

**« Tu commence a faiblir Bella… j'avoue que tu me déçois, tes compétences légendaires sont fondées sur du n'importe quoi ! Ah mais oui, j'oubliais… tu aimes torturer les gens lorsqu'ils sont impuissants et démunis… du grand art ! » Scanda Hermione. Bellatrix poussa un hurlement de rage et fondit sur Hermione qui s'y attendait et para l'attaque.**

**« Dés que tu es entrée dans notre cercle, j'ai su… je savais qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance. Tu as perverti mon neveu et corrompu son esprit, quel sortilège as-tu employé pour le faire tomber entre tes griffes ? » Pesta la Lestrange folle de rage qui lançait sorts après sorts, en voyant Hermione les éviter avec une facilité déconcertante. Une dernière volée de sort, avant un 'EXPELLIARMUS' de la part d'Hermione et un sort de saucisson, ce qui fit que la mangemort tomba, attaché par des liens invisibles. Hermione se pencha alors sur le corps inerte, et pointa sa baguette droit sur son visage.**

**« Ce que je disais Bellatrix, tu es étroite d'esprit, aussi étroite que l'est ton 'cher maître' il y a une chose que vous n'avez pas encore comprit tout les deux et que vous ne comprendrez jamais Bella… l'amour… avec l'amour, tu peux faire et dire des choses qui te soulèverais des montagnes ! Je n'ai jeté aucun sort à ton neveu, il a voulu me suivre et je ne l'ai forcé en rien, tout comme moi je l'ai suivit par amour alors qu'il m'avait intimé de rester loin de lui et de vous ! Au fond cela ne me surprend pas et finalement, tu n'es pas si idiote que ça ! Puisque tu m'as démasquée dés le début… dommage que ton maître ne t'ai pas cru » lui susurra-t-elle a l'oreille. Bellatrix fulminait et se tortillait pour se détacher en vain. Une bouffée de colère monta en Hermione et elle fit un geste qu'elle aurait puni auparavant, elle tapa de toute ses force de son pied dans le visage de la mangemort, ce qui lui coûta des dents en moins, et le nez cassé. En frappant, Hermione entendit les os se casser.**

**« Ça, c'est pour Neville et ses parents ! » dit-elle. Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur son corps, Bellatrix pour la première fois frémit d'anticipation, elle savait ce qui l'attendait.**

**« Et ça » fit Hermione en inspirant « c'est pour Ginny, Severus et tout les autres ! » termina Hermione.**

**« En arrivant, Blaise et Drago virent la lueur verte le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour et il redoubla de vitesse pour finalement soupirer de soulagement en voyant Hermione debout, la baguette encore pointée sur le corps sans vie de Bellatrix. Il la regarda avec inquiétude et s'approcha.**

**« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.**

**« Mieux » lui sourit-elle.**

**« Allez vous en maintenant, personne ne doit vous trouver ici » les pressa Blaise « et… merci. A tout les deux » Hermione et Drago hochèrent la tête et enjambèrent le corps sans vie de la mangemort pour commencer à courir vers la sortie…**

**OoO**

**Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron se dirigeaient toujours vers la grande salle, cachés sous la cape. Ils entendirent clairement les combats s'engager, mais n'en eurent cure. Leur objectif premier était Voldemort et le dernier Horcruxes.**

**« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, tu t'en sortiras ? » demanda une dernière fois Harry.**

**« Je m'en sortirais » lui assura son ami. Harry prit alors une grande inspiration et ouvrit la lourde porte de la grande salle. Etrangement, il trouva Voldemort, assis sur son trône, caressant son reptile repoussant.**

**« Harry… je t'attendais justement » sourit-il. Comprenant qu'il avait comprit, Harry retira la cape de sur eux et se dévoila « oh… de la compagnie, comme c'est touchant… et qu'espérez vous faire a vous deux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.**

**« Laissez Ron en dehors de ça ! C'est entre vous et moi » répondit Harry durement. Voldemort se leva lentement de son trône.**

**« Tu sais Harry… ce fut un plaisir pour moi tu n'as pas idée ! La mort de Ginny Potter et de Severus le traître fut un pur plaisir à voir, tu n'as pas apprécié le spectacle ? » Demanda-t-il faussement désolé. Il essayait de le déstabiliser, et Harry le savait parfaitement bien, mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir, il ne laisserait pas sa colère prendre le dessus.**

**« Épargnez moi vos sarcasmes, ils ne vous seront d'aucun secours, vous essayez juste de gagner du temps » fit Harry.**

**« Du temps ? » ricana Voldemort « allons, allons Potter… pourquoi aurais je besoin de temps ? Pourquoi n'accepte plutôt tu pas ta défaite ? On ne peu pas toujours gagner dans la vie Harry… » Harry ricana, ce qui surpris Ron, qui le secondait toujours la baguette brandie comme son ami.**

**« Non Tom… c'est vrai j'ai perdu, des êtres chers par ta faute… mais tu te voile la face, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu vas perdre… Ste Mangouste est sous notre contrôle, la gazette également, sans parler du ministère qui a l'heure où nous discutons, doit sûrement être reprit en main par le corps professoral… quant à vos Horcruxes… » Fit Harry qui ne quittait plus son sourire sardonique. Voldemort blêmit. Il n'eu pas besoin d'explication concernant ses Horcruxes, il comprit immédiatement et entra dans une rage folle « je vous l'ai dit lors de ma deuxième année Tom… Dumbledore sera toujours présent, tant qu'il restera quelqu'un pour lui rester fidèle ! Poudlard est peut être tombée certes, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne quittiez les lieux, de corps comme d'esprit » provoqua Harry, qui ressentit tout d'un coup une vive douleur a sa cicatrice.**

**« Harry ! » Ron se précipita mais celui-ci le repoussa.**

**« Occu… occupe toi de Nagini ! » et un cri de phoenix retentit. L'oiseau comme lors de l'aventure de 'la chambre des secrets' jeta le choixpeaux aux pieds de Ron qui le regarda incrédule.**

**« Regarde le bien ! » cria Harry, avant de lancer un puissant charme de bouclier parce que Voldemort attaquait. Comme si le serpent avait compris, il se rua sur Ron tandis que Voldemort attaquait Harry sans relâche. Ron se mit à courir et lancer des sorts de protection. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Harry, et regardait le choixpeaux, lorsqu'il y vit quelque chose briller ! Il se saisit alors de l'épée de Gryffondor, comprenant que sa baguette ne lui servirait a rien contre le serpent. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il courait, poursuivit par le reptile qui semblait infatigable et jetait un œil de temps en temps a Harry et Voldemort qui se lançaient des sortilèges tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Harry avait l'air en mauvaise posture et Ron frémit d'horreur lorsqu'il vit la baguette de Harry se briser en mille. Le Lord éclata de rire, et leva sa baguette a hauteur du visage de Harry qui lui faisait face sans broncher, se tenant le bras qui visiblement saignait… **

**« Bien… bien… je crois que la fin a enfin sonnée pour toi Harry Potter… tu es fais comme un rat quelle douce vengeance n'est ce pas ? » susurra-t-il en approchant, alors que Harry reculait. En réalité ils se tournaient autour. **

**« J'ai promis que je ne mourrais pas tout seul Tom » rétorqua Harry.**

**« Voyez vous ça… et comment comptes tu t'y prendre au juste ? En transplannant ? Je n'ai pas levé le charme, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir Potter… tu es fini, tout ce pourquoi tu t'es battu, tout part en fumée… quelle triste fin… » Durant ce temps, derrière Voldemort, Ron regardait la scène affligé ! Son ami était en mauvaise posture et il était coursé par un serpent. Aussi soudainement, Nagini surgit de nulle part et Ron saisit par le valeureux courage des Gryffondor fondit lui aussi sur le reptile, l'épée brandie au dessus de sa tête, prêt a lui couper la tête. Voldemort se retourna d'un coup, horrifié.**

**« AAAAHHHH » en colère, Ron hurlait en arrivant sur le serpent, prêt à lui trancher les écailles. Voldemort leva sa baguette, Harry en profita qu'il avait le dos tourné.**

**« Accio baguette ! » dit-il. Surpris, il n'eu pas le temps de la retenir, et sa baguette s'envola vers la main de Harry.**

**« Adieu Tom, AVADA KEDAVRA ! » l'éclair vert traversa l'espace le séparant de Voldemort, en même temps que l'épée fendait l'air. Tout se fit avec synchronisation. Le sort toucha le mage en même temps que l'épée tranchait la tête du serpent, et le silence retomba dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Harry tomba a genou épuisé par le combat, tout comme Ron. Le survivant regarda la baguette de lord Voldemort dans sa main d'un air incrédule et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le corps sans vie du dictateur. **

**« Il… il est… mort ? » se risqua Ron.**

**« Oui Ron… c'est finit » répondit Harry se remettant lui-même de ses émotions. Il se leva alors, s'avança vers le corps et le regarda plein d'amertume. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, les bras en croix… il prit la baguette a deux mains, et la brisa la jetant a terre au pieds de son possesseur. Ron regarda sa propre baguette, elle était détruite elle aussi… **

**« La deuxième que je brise dans ma vie » se lamenta Ron avec une grimace. C'est là qu'ils entendirent le bruit des combats qui se déroulaient encore entre la résistance et les mangemorts dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pour regarder le parc plongé dans la nuit. La lune n'était pas pleine, mais elle était haute dans ce ciel sans étoile et il y avait une multitude de corps allongés dans l'herbe et Harry savait parfaitement bien que les vampires n'y étaient pas pour rien. Il savait que sans eux, ils n'auraient peut être pas eu autant de chances. Quelque chose attira alors son attention, il vit deux silhouettes franchir le pas de l'entrée et s'enfuir dans le parc. Il rétrécit les yeux, et son visage changea de mine. Il sortit précipitamment de la grande salle et se mis à courser les fuyards, il les avait reconnu.**

**« HARRY » cria Ron en le suivant. Sur le chemin, il rencontra Blaise qui le suivit.**

**OoO**

**« On est suivit ! » s'exclama Drago qui courrait aux cotés d'Hermione. Celle-ci tourna la tête.**

**« C'est Harry » dit-elle alors qu'ils avaient atteint le milieu du parc. Ron suivait Harry de prêt, et Blaise suivait Ron.**

**« Fonce ! Je te rejoint après » lui dit Drago.**

**« Non ! » ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes.**

**« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je te promet de venir allé ! » la pressa-t-il. Un baiser pour la rassurer, et il la poussa. D'abords hésitante, elle reprit finalement sa course. Drago fit face à Harry qui arrivait comme un dément et leva la baguette.**

**« Écarte toi de mon chemin Malefoy ! » pesta-t-il.**

**« Il est hors de question que je te laisse approcher ma femme Potter t'entend ? » cracha Drago prêt a attaquer. Au moment où il allait lancer le sort, Harry dévia sachant que Ron s'occuperait de Drago, il poursuivit son chemin derrière Hermione, qui elle se dépêchait en lançant des sorts de protection sur ses talons, mais Harry les évitait tous. Elle arriva enfin à la grille, et l'ouvrit au même moment ou Ron se battait avec Drago, Blaise arrivait à leur hauteur et elle transplanna. Mais Harry eu le temps de plonger et de s'accrocher a un pan de sa robe de sorcière et il disparut avec elle.**

**« Hermione ! » s'exclama Drago en se lançant lui aussi vers la grille, trop tard il ne vit pas Ron qu'il venait d'envoyer au tapis se relever et lui sauter sur le dos. Ils tombèrent a la renverse et comme Ron n'avait plus de baguette, ils se battirent a armes inégales. Au final, Drago vert de rage l'emporta sur Ron a bout de souffle et lui planta sa baguette sur le visage prêt à le blesser très sérieusement. Heureusement Blaise l'arrêta dans son geste a temps.**

**« Non ! Je t'en prie Drago… pense a Pansy… il est père Drago, tu ferais une orpheline » lui dit Blaise. Drago et Ron se fixèrent encore un moment il le tenait par le col et Ron ne savait pas bouger. Il le lâcha finalement et lui tendit même la main pour l'aider a se lever. Il ne comprit pas et se releva tout seul.**

**« Il est avec nous Ron… »**

**« C'est une plaisanterie ? »**

**« Écoutez, bataillez tant que vous voulez, mais moi je vais sauver ma femme » pesta Drago « si vous voulez m'arrêter, attendez au moins que j'aille sauvé Hermione, après vous ferez ce que vous voudrez » argumenta Drago.**

**« Il a raison, Harry va faire une bêtise Ron » renchérit Blaise.**

**« Très bien, où ? »**

**« Chez moi, allons y » rétorqua Drago. Tout trois disparurent derrière les grilles.**

**OoO**

**Dans le manoir Malefoy, Harry qui c'était fait semer par Hermione, la coursait partout dans les couloirs. Lorsque enfin il l'attrapa, il la cogna violement contre le mur si bien qu'elle en perdit même sa baguette.**

**« LÂCHE MOI » hurla-t-elle.**

**« Tu vas me suivre, et sans faire d'histoire » murmura Harry la haine dans la voix. Elle le regarda et sourit « ôte moi ce sourire Hermione, votre maître est mort et sans lui, vous ne valez plus rien » dit-il.**

**« Je ne me battrais pas contre toi Harry » dit-elle.**

**« C'est bien pour ça que tu vas me suivre, car moi je n'hésiterais pas et tu le sais » continua-t-il.**

**« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Harry » fit Hermione en lui assénant un coup de genou bien placé. Harry se plia en deux, tandis qu'Hermione s'enfuyait dans les couloirs. Il la suivit. Bientôt, Hermione fut coincée.**

**« Et merde » murmura-t-elle. Elle regarda partout et fonça dans la première pièce qu'elle vit. La pièce où elle n'avait plus jamais remit les pieds d'ailleurs. Harry qui avait prit le même chemin, trouva le couloir bien silencieux tout a coup. Il repéra la porte et entra lui aussi en refermant derrière lui. Il s'avança l'oreille aux aguets. Il se trouvait dans une immense salle d'entraînement, avec des armes moldues même… par instinct, il se saisi d'une lance pour se défendre et ça ne loupa pas, elle lui tomba dessus de nulle par entamant ainsi un combat. A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, Harry se révéla être un excellent adversaire a la lance !**

**« Et bien… tu nous avait caché que tu maniait les armes avec une telle facilité »**

**« Ne fait pas de zèle Hermione, rends toi vous en avez assez fait comme ça » pesta Harry.**

**« Non, désolé mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser prendre Harry » et le combat continua, acharné jusqu'à ce que Harry lui entaille le bras. Elle le regarda et a son grand étonnement, sourit. **

**« Joli » complimenta-t-elle.**

**« Pourquoi tu as fais ça Hermione ? » demanda soudainement Harry alors que les deux adversaires se tournaient autour comme des vautours prêt a s'attaquer a tout moment.**

**« Parce que je l'aime Harry tout simplement » répondit-elle en l'attaquant, Harry para toutes ses attaques « et puis, vous ne vous êtes pas si mal débrouillés sans moi » dit-elle en l'entaillant elle aussi, sur le torse. Harry regarda sa blessure, elle sourit encore. Il ne comprenait pas, elle paraissait si sereine ! Après ce qu'elle leur avait fait, elle lui parlait comme si le combat qu'ils étaient en train de se livrer était un jeu !**

**« Hey, on est a égalité » dit-elle.**

**« Ce n'est pas un jeu Hermione, tu es une mangemort et je dois t'arrêter, ou te tuer… » Dit-il en attaquant une nouvelle fois. Cette fois par contre, elle n'eu pas autant de chance. Il attaquait avec plus de ferveur et de détermination et il finit par la désarmer, la blesser à la jambe et elle tomba a genou. Elle leva les yeux, la respiration saccadée, il la tenait en joue avec la lance pointue et aussi coupante qu'une lame de rasoir. Ils se fixèrent.**

**« Et bien… voila… tu as gagné Harry... » Dit-elle en haletant de fatigue, mais aussi de mal. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder le visage fermé, le regard sombre.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? tu en meurs d'envie » dit-elle « allé quoi, un peu de cran Harry, je suis a ta merci et il n'y a personne, aucun témoin… tu pourras faire passer ça pour de la légitime défense, tu a le cœur étreint par la vengeance Harry alors profite de l'aubaine, qu'attends tu ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Tais toi » dit-il un peu troublé par cette provocation si soudaine.**

**« Allons Harry… tu n'es pas une mauviette pourtant, tu en crève d'envie, fais le ! »**

**« La ferme ! » grinça-t-il « les aurors ne vont pas tarder et tu iras en prison pour tout tes crimes Hermione » dit-il.**

**« Je t'en prie… toi comme moi, nous savons très bien que tout s'arrêtera ici, alors finissons en s'il te plaît »**

**« Je ne te donnerais pas ce plaisir, tu souffrira par les détraqueurs comme moi j'ai souffert » dit-il la vengeance sonnant dans chacun des mots prononcés. Elle sourit, encore. « Pourquoi tu rie ?! » ragea-t-il en pressant la lance un peu plus sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.**

**« Ce que tu peux être naïf… tu n'as pas envie de te venger ? Après tout ce que je vous ai fait ? Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bon Harry, mais à ce point… je vous ai trahi, j'ai vendu la mèche pour le square Grimmaurd… » Disait-elle, toujours a genoux.**

**« Tais toi » dit-il de plus en plus nerveux.**

**« … Neville est mort ! Je l'ai tué Harry » elle paraissait hystérique.**

**« LA FERME !! » disait-il, il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. **

**« GINNY EST MORTE ET JE N'AI RIEN FAIT T'ENTEND ? ET TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE ? »**

**« LA FERME, LA FERME »**

**« J'ai même sourit quand elle est morte » dit-elle avec un rire hystérique semblable a celui de Bellatrix. N'en supportant pas d'avantage, Harry leva la lance et l'abaissa a la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'à sa poitrine offerte, elle avait levé les bras prête a mourir.**

**« NON !! » Harry arrêta son geste juste a temps, semblant réaliser il s'apprêtait a commettre un meurtre de sang froid ! Il tourna la tête, pour voir Ron qui venait de débouler, suivit ensuite de Drago et Blaise. Hermione ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, elle saisi a deux mains fermes la lance qu'il pointait toujours vers elle et se l'enfonça dans le ventre. Surpris, Harry tourna la tête horrifiée !**

**« HERMIONE !! » Drago accourut à la porte. Harry essaya de la retenir, un sentiment étrange au creux de l'estomac. Dans la force qui lui restait, Hermione porta la main a son cou et en arracha un collier… ce collier, elle le donna a Harry qui le prit sans comprendre… il regardait la jeune femme, abasourdi.**

**« Merci Harry… » Dit-elle. Harry ne comprit pas, il se sentait… vide ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait. Drago arriva et le poussa pour secourir sa femme.**

**« Hermione… » Drago la retint pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et la posa délicatement dans ses bras. Il enleva la lance plantée dans son ventre et posa sa main sur la blessure pour faire pression. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » dit-il les yeux pleins de larmes. Difficilement, Hermione porta une main au visage de Drago « on va te soigner ma chérie… je te le promet… » Pleura-t-il. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.**

**« Emmène… emmène moi voir la mer… » Dit-elle alors que ses yeux s'embuaient. Il la regarda, laissant ses larmes couler sans retenue et la prit dans ses bras pour sortir. Harry regardait le collier, il était avec Ron et Blaise sur le pas de la porte. Ses yeux a lui s'embuèrent de larmes. Au bout du collier d'or, se trouvait l'alliance de Ginny. Hermione venait de la lui donner et il comprit. Un sentiment grandissant de culpabilité se fit en lui et alors que Drago s'approchait pour sortir dans ses jardins et transplanner, Ron voulut l'en empêcher mais Harry le retint.**

**« Laisse le » dit-il. D'abord incrédule, Ron laissa le passage libre et regarda l'homme s'éloigner, Hermione dans ses bras. Harry essuya une larme et prit alors l'alliance de sa femme en main, pour la serrer très fort… il sentit alors une sensation qui ne lui était pas inconnue et se sentit comme aspiré par le nombril. Un portoloin ! L'alliance était un portoloin ! La dernière chose qu'il vit, fut les visages troublés de Ron et Blaise.**

**OoO**

**Drago transplanna sur une plage méditerranéenne d'Italie, là où l'eau est bleue et le paysage magnifique. Le soleil se levait lentement sur la mer. Doucement, il s'agenouilla sur le sable, Hermione toujours dans ses bras qui se vidait de son sang. Elle avait les yeux à demis clos et pourtant, en voyant la mer, elle sourit comme une petite fille.**

**« C'est magnifique… » Murmura-t-elle. **

**« Tout va s'arranger ma puce, je te le promet… tu va t'en sortir… » Dit-il en caressant ses cheveux. Elle tourna son visage vers lui.**

**« Ne pleure pas mon ange… tout va bien se passer… » Dit-elle faiblement.**

**« Non… non tu ne vas pas mourir, je te l'interdit » fit-il avec force ! « On va s'en sortir, tout les deux ! Tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens Hermione ? Notre vie tranquille, avec des enfants et un foyer rien qu'a nous… » Pleura-t-il. Elle sourit doucement.**

**« Je suis fière… d'être ta femme Dray… mais l'aventure s'arrête ici pour moi » elle déglutit.**

**« Non » couina-t-il en resserrant son étreinte « non, tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul, qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi ? » pleura-t-il le cœur rempli de désespoir.**

**« Tu t'en sortira très bien, j'en suis persuadée… on se reverra, je t'attendrais là haut » dit-elle.**

**« Non ! Hermione… » Elle avait fermé les yeux, mais les rouvrit.**

**« Je t'aime Drago… »**

**« Hermione ? » la secoua-t-il légèrement elle ne répondit pas… elle ne répondrait jamais plus… « Hermione ! » il l'attira à lui, et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Seul au milieu de la plage, il se laissa aller et pleura tout en se berçant la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras. Il enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux et pleura toute les larmes de son corps.**

**« Non… oh non… Hermione… je t'aime tellement… » Sanglota-t-il.**

**OoO**

**Harry quant à lui termina son voyage et fut très surpris d'atterrir dans un bureau. Il n'avait pas quitté le manoir Malefoy, il en était persuadé. Il s'avança vers le bureau impeccablement rangé. Dessus, était posé un flacon rempli d'une fumée argentée que Harry reconnu sans aucunes difficultés ! Ce flacon était un flacon de souvenir. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en empara de la main valide et tremblante qu'il lui restait, et s'avança vers la pensine à sa droite, n'étant pas sur d'être préparé à ce qu'il allait voir et entendre…**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Et voila, vous êtes pas déçus d'avoir patienté? Bon, je sais que vous vous posez mille et une questions lol patience, toute vos réponses arriveront avec le chapitre 30 qui est d'ailleurs déjà tout écrit rien que pour vous xD comme je le disais la plus haut, pensez a ne pas me maudire! xDD

Review? :-D

gros bisoux a très bientôt maintenant que j'ai le net :-)

Jess


	31. Ch30 Les souvenirs d'Hermione

Et voici le chapitre 30! Rempli de révélation, j'espère que vous avez les Kleenex car je pense que vous en aurez besoin pour les plus sensible... la raison pour laquelle je poste aussi vite ce chapitre, c'est parce que durant tout le mois d'aout où je n'ai pas eu d'accès a internet, j'ai eu tout de même tout le temps pour continuer a écrir, et donc les deux derniers chap (celui ci et le suivant) sont déjà écris voilà! J'espère que cela vous plaira bonne lecture a tous et merki pour vos reviews! ca fait plaisir :-)

Comme d'hab, tout appartient a Mme JK Rowling et je ne gagne pas un sous :-D

**RAR:**

**Justiine :** je sais, je suis moi aussi triste :-( quant a savoir ce qu'il va se passer il te suffit de lire la suite :-) et je te remercie de tes compliments, ca me fait super plaisir ! Quand a cette histoire de pingouins… euh… on m'explique ? lol bonne lecture et bisoux a toi !

**m-a :** hum… kel charmant langage dis moi xD tu me maudis ? oh rassure toi, je crois ke je serais morte une bonne centaine de fois a force de malédiction de mes lecteurs xD c'est bizarre mais pas beaucoup de monde porte Harry dans son cœur… il est limite aussi détesté que Voldemort c'est dingue ca xD et pour l'amour de Morgane, est ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette histoire de pingouins ! lol bonne lecture, bisoux

**celewyn:** oh merki! :-) je sais qu'il est triste... quant a savoir quelle est la raison d'un tel geste, il te suffit de lire le chapitre qui suit lol et ce n'est pas le dernier, il y en a encore un après et l'épilogue... merki encore, gros bisoux et bonne lecture!

**Sarah, une lectrice de DM/HG:** oui, Hermione était hystérique, ou plutôt, elle faisait semblant car elle VOULAIT mourir, et elle voulait pousser Harry a le faire... finalement, il s'est arrêté a temps et elle s'en est chargée elle même; maintenant la raison, ca tu le saura en lisant le chapitre en dessous! Merki beaucoup, beaucoup Gros bisoux et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Ch.30. Les souvenirs d'Hermione.**

**Harry s'avança vers la pensine le flacon en main, il tremblait n'étant pas sur de vouloir le faire. Il avait peur… peur de découvrir… il respira un bon coup, versa le contenu du filet argenté dans la pensine et s'y pencha pour sombrer dans la mémoire de celle qui fut jadis, sa meilleur amie… il tomba alors dans le bureau du directeur. Il fut surpris d'y voir Hermione et Rogue debout devant Dumbledore.**

_**« Asseyez vous »**_** demanda Dumbledore.**

_**« Professeur, je continue à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée »**_** fit Rogue, le directeur ne tint pas compte de cette remarque et s'adressa directement à Hermione.**

_**« Miss Granger, je sais que vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente… je sais aussi que vous venez de vivre un terrible drame »**_** Harry vit les mains de la jeune fille se crisper et son visage se tendre, il comprit qu'ils étaient en fin d'été alors que Dumbledore l'avait convoquée et qu'elle venait tout juste de perdre son frère **_**« Ce que je vais vous demander est d'une importance capitale miss… je ne vous oblige à rien, soyez en certaine, mais voilà si je vous ai mise, préfete en chef avec Drago cette année, c'est pour de bonnes raisons… »**_** Commença le directeur. Hermione ne répondait pas, écoutant le vieil homme attentivement **_**« comme vous le savez, le professeur Rogue est espion auprès de Voldemort pour la solde de l'ordre… mais il commence à avoir des doutes et ne lui fait plus totalement confiance… vous êtes notre seule espoir Hermione… il nous faut un autre espion parmi les rangs de Voldemort… »**_** Expliquait-il.**

_**« Et vous avez pensé à moi, que je mette Malefoy en confiance et que je lui soutire des informations »**_** acheva Hermione d'une voix monocorde et sombre.**

_**« Oui »**_** approuva Dumbledore.**

_**« Je refuse »**_** dit-elle.**

_**« Prenez le temps de réfléchir Hermione, je vous en prie »**_** implora le directeur.**

_**« C'est non, professeur ! Je suis désolée »**_** fit Hermione en se levant pour quitter le bureau. Le souvenir changea aussitôt cette fois Harry se trouvait dans un bureau, Hermione était toujours présente, elle semblait attendre quelque chose…**

**Harry vit alors avec étonnement un homme en blouse blanche entrer et Hermione, de nouveau se crisper. Il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital. Le docteur avait une affreuse mine de circonstance qui fit battre le cœur d'Harry au plus vite, il redoutait ce qu'il allait entendre.**

_**« Alors ? »**_** demanda Hermione impatiemment et anxieusement.**

_**« Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles miss Granger »**_** fit le médecin, décidant d'être direct.**

_**« Pas… de… qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »**_** bafouilla Hermione.**

_**« Les analyses que nous vous avons fait faire, il y a un mois de cela, n'ont pas eu des résultats… très positifs »**_** continua le doc.**

_**« Venez en au fait s'il vous plaît »**_** demanda Hermione. L'homme en face d'elle soupira.**

_**« Vous êtes atteinte d'un cancer, miss… le cancer du sang »**_** annonça-t-il. Hermione s'affaissa sur sa chaise et Harry recevait cette nouvelle comme une gifle !**

_**« Et… qu'est ce qu'il y a lieu de faire ? »**_** demanda-t-elle, contrôlant ses émotions.**

_**« Et bien… nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas opérer et faire une greffe de moelle osseuse, il est trop avancé par contre, nous pouvons éradiquer les métastases en faisant un traitement médicamenteux, des rayons et de la chimiothérapie »**_** amorça le médecin.**

_**« Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? »**_

_**« Si vous ne faites rien, je dirais 1 ans tout au plus »**_** répondit-il.**

_**« Et avec les médicaments ? » **_

_**« Cela dépend des patients… 3 ans maximum »**_** répondit-il.**

_**« Dans ce cas, prescrivez moi le traitement adéquat et je m'en vais »**_** dit-elle au bord des larmes.**

_**« Miss avec les rayons et la chimio, cela vous permettrais de vivre encore de belles années… »**_** Tenta le médecin.**

_**« Non, je ne veux pas docteur, je ne veux pas être soignée je vais quand même mourir cela ne fera que retarder le moment, alors pour l'instant je me sens bien je vais prendre ces médicaments pour éviter au plus possible la douleur, mais ça s'arrête là, je n'ai pas envie de souffrir le martyr, je ne ferais pas de chimio »**_** trancha-t-elle.**

_**« Comme vous le voudrez… revenez ici tout les deux mois pour la prescription, vous avez deux cachets à prendre par jour et dans une boîte il y'en a pour deux mois »**_

_**« Merci docteur »**_** remercia Hermione en se levant, l'ordonnance à la main.**

_**« Au revoir miss »**_** Harry ressenti alors une énorme boule au creux de son estomac… le rendez vous du médecin en début d'année ! C'était donc ça ! ce n'était pas de simples 'vitamines' il commençait tout doucement à comprendre et au fond de lui, le regret commençait tout doucement à pointer le bout de son nez, ils avaient été aveugles tout ce temps, il aurait du comprendre… **

_**« Au revoir »**_** dit-elle en sortant. Le décor changea à nouveau, Harry se retrouva encore dans le bureau du directeur et Hermione et Rogue également.**

_**« J'accepte professeur »**_** dit-elle.**

_**« Vous êtes sur ? »**_** demanda Dumbledore.**

_**« Certaine »**_** répondit-elle.**

_**« Mais c'est de la folie ! Albus ! »**_** S'emporta Rogue.**

_**« Sauf votre respect professeur Rogue, ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais ! »**_** siffla Hermione entre ses dents. Rogue la regarda les yeux sortants de leurs orbites, c'était la première fois qu'Hermione lui parlait de la sorte ! Il en fut tellement abasourdi, qu'il ne put répondre.**

_**« Puis je savoir ce qui vous à fait changer d'avis ? »**_** demanda alors le directeur.**

_**« J'ai réfléchi c'est tout, que dois je faire ? »**_** demanda-t-elle.**

_**« Gagnez la confiance de Malefoy, dans un premier temps et rapportez moi tout ce qu'il pourrait vous dire étant susceptible de nous nuire… ensuite, si vous y parvenez infiltrez les Serpentard… »**_** Fit le directeur. Hermione blanchi.**

_**« Je vais perdre mes amis… »**_** Murmura-t-elle.**

_**« C'est un risque à prendre, mais lorsqu'ils sauront ce que vous avez fait ils ne vous en tiendront plus rigueur, vous allez pouvoir tenir bon ? »**_** questionna Dumbledore. Hermione releva la tête.**

_**« Bien sur que oui ! Est ce que je peux disposer ? »**_** Demanda-t-elle.**

_**« Je vous en prie, allez y »**_** dit-il. Et elle sortit. Harry se souvient, que c'est à ce moment qu'elle avait commencé à changer de comportement, tout avait basculé si elle n'avait pas été malade elle n'aurait jamais accepté la proposition de Dumbledore elle n'avait plus rien a perdre désormais, il comprenait maintenant comment avait-il put croire un seul instant à tout les mensonges de la jeune fille ? Personne n'était au courant et Harry se rendait compte qu'elle avait du vivre avec ce poids toute seule et elle avait fait tout ça pour les préserver, doucement les larmes de mirent à couler le long des joues du survivant et le décor changea encore. **

**Toujours dans le bureau du directeur, avec les même personnes.**

_**« Je suis sceptiques… il m'a dit qu'on en reparlerait le moment venu, professeur, quelque chose se cache la dessous »**_** disait Hermione. Dumbledore semblait réfléchir.**

_**« Severus, est ce que tu sais quelque chose ? »**_** demanda-t-il. Rogue soupira.**

_**« Le Seigneur des ténèbres se méfie de moi, je le sens, il ne me dit presque plus rien, je ne saurais dire malheureusement si il se passe quelque chose avec Drago »**_** répondit-il.**

_**« C'est à double tranchant »**_** fit Dumbledore.**

_**« Il m'a aussi invitée à la soirée d'Halloween des Serpentard »**_** annonça Hermione.**

_**« N'y allez pas ! »**_** renchérit presque précipitamment Rogue **_**« ces soirées sont tout autres que celles de chez vous miss Granger, croyez moi » **_**fit-il un peu plus calmement.**

_**« Je suis une grande fille professeur »**_** siffla Hermione.**

_**« Je n'ai pas encore prit de décision, je vous tiens au courant »**_** dit-elle en se levant pour sortir. La brume habituelle se fit, et Harry se retrouva dans un autre souvenir… il su grâce au calendrier magique de Dumbledore, qu'il s'était écoulé des mois entre les deux souvenirs… le calendrier indiquait 16 février 98. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer si fort qu'il cru manquer d'air. Ce jour là, il se souvenait, du moins le jour avant, le lendemain de St Valentin, il avait découvert qu'elle sortait avec Drago…**

_**« Vous devriez être content »**_** pesta Hermione.**

_**« Surveillez votre langage jeune fille »**_** sermonna Rogue.**

_**« Laisse Severus, je peux comprendre… »**_** Rétorqua Dumbledore. **_**« Je suis désolé Hermione, mais ça se rafistolera plus tard, ils comprendront »**_** assura le directeur, Hermione se pinça fortement la lèvre, et Harry comprit pourquoi, puisqu'elle était malade, elle ne pourrais jamais être pardonnée…**

_**« Qu'est ce que cela donne de votre coté ? »**_** demanda alors le directeur.**

_**« Maintenant que le ministère est tombé, je suppose que j'en saurais davantage, mais sinon que Drago à la marque, et Blaise également, je ne sais rien de plus »**_** répondit Hermione qui retenait à grande peine ses sanglots.**

_**« Ne vous laissez pas entraîner Hermione, je ne veux pas que cet espionnage de votre part aille plus loin que Poudlard. Si il vous propose de rejoindre leur rang, refusez ! »**_** S'exclama le directeur. Hermione ne répondit pas, et se leva.**

_**« Je vous tiens au courant. »**_** et le souvenir changea encore.**

**Harry fut très surpris de voir où il se trouvait désormais. Il se trouvait dans le couloir, il y avait son 'lui' de l'époque, Ron, Ginny, Rogue et Hermione…**

_**« J'ai dit : Al-lez-vous-faire-voir ! »**_** entendit-il, il se souvenant alors de la façon dont elle avait parlé à Severus ce jour là, et il l'avait emmenée dans le bureau du directeur, elle avait été trop loin… il les suivit, ils marchaient tout les deux en silence, la tension entre eux en était presque palpable… il le suivit jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore.**

_**« Severus ? Miss Granger ? »**_** S'étonna le vieux directeur qui semblait très fatigué. Visiblement, il était étonné de les voir là. Severus regarda Hermione de travers, et garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il aille refermé la porte.**

_**« Miss Granger a dépassé les bornes… »**_** Commença Severus une fois la porte fermée, Hermione souffla.**

_**« Pardonnez moi professeur, mais l'heure est grave, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir discuter avec vous en sécurité »**_** commença Hermione affolée.**

_**« Quoi ? »**_** Severus ne comprenait plus rien.**

_**« Professeur, je suis désolée de vous avoir insulté, mais il me fallait vous voir tout les deux, de toute urgence, je ne me serais jamais permise, vous devriez le savoir je retire tout ce que j'ai dis »**_** termina-t-elle. Severus parut déboussolé, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, qu'Harry la vit s'avancer vers le bureau.**

_**« Professeur Dumbledore, il faut faire quelque chose, Voldemort va attaquer l'école cette nuit »**_** commença Hermione. Il la regarda.**

_**« Vous en êtes sur ? »**_** demanda-t-il, Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte.**

_**« Oui, Drago et les autres partent ce soir, Drago m'a prévenue, pour me protéger, mais il fallait que je vous le dise, je ne le sais que depuis hier »**_

_**« Dumbledore, on aura jamais le temps d'agir nom de nom ! »**_** pesta Severus.**

_**« Du calme… Si, nous prendrons le temps, seulement, il faudra être discret, personne ne dois se douter que nous sommes au courant… Merci Hermione »**_

_**« Pas de quoi »**_** dit-elle en tournant les talons.**

_**« Une minute »**_** l'appela-t-il **_**« que comptez vous faire ? »**_** demanda Dumbledore.**

_**« Comment ça ? »**_** demanda-t-elle.**

_**« Hermione… je ne suis pas stupide, vous êtes seule pour le moment, et j'ai peur que vous ne fassiez quelque chose que vous regretteriez… je ferais le nécessaire, et je veux que vous partiez avec nous ce soir, c'est d'accords ? »**_** demanda-t-il. Hermione hésita.**

_**« Je… oui »**_** souffla-t-elle en sortant.**

**Lorsque le décor changea a nouveau, Harry fut très surpris d'y voir la chambre des filles du terrier ! Il se souvient alors que la première semaine après que Poudlard soit tombé, ils avaient vécu au terrier. Il faisait noir dans la pièce, en regardant a droite, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer violemment. Ginny était dans ce lit à droite, et dormait… il réprima ses larmes et se concentra sur le souvenirs. Il entendit très distinctement un bruit, comme si quelqu'un fouillait la chambre. Il distingua une silhouette, pas loin de la fenêtre qui visiblement, cherchait quelque chose. C'est alors que la lumière s'alluma. **

_**« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »**_** entendit-il. Il put voir en se retournant, Ginny tenant un objet brillant du bout des doigt bien en évidence. La silhouette prise en faute sursauta violement, et se retourna. Elle était emmitouflée dans une robe noire un capuchon sur la tête.**

_**« Inutile de te cacher Hermione, je sais que c'est toi »**_** fit Ginny. La dite personne soupira et enleva son capuchon révélant des cheveux bruns et ondulés et un visage marqué par les bleus et l'anxiété. Harry vit Ginny la regarder avec incrédulité, mais elle ne dit rien, pas tout de suite. **

_**« Tu en as du culot pour venir ici, je pourrais te tuer ! »**_** pesta Ginny d'une voix acide.**

_**« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Ginny »**_** commença Hermione.**

_**« Ah non ? Et qu'est ce que je crois d'après toi ? »**_** Demanda la rousse.**

_**« Que je vous ai trahi, que je suis devenue une mangemort, et que je vais tous vous vendre à Voldemort »**_** récita Hermione.**

_**« Et ce n'est pas le cas peut être ? »**_** se moqua Ginny.**

_**« Non »**_** souffla Hermione.**

_**« Pardon ? »**_** fit Ginny interloquée.**

_**« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous vendre ! Et encore moins de vous voir tous mourir »**_** fit Hermione.**

_**« Explique toi » **_**fit Ginny moins agressive et moins sur d'elle.**

_**« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée »**_

_**« Alors pourquoi ? Est ce que tu sais dans quel état se trouve Harry par ta faute ? »**_** Pesta Ginny dont le ton était devenu colérique. **

_**« Je sais Gin', je sais tout ça. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne suis pas mauvaise, je ne fais pas ça pour vous trahir mais anéantir Voldemort, ça paraît difficile a croire, mais je ne peux rien dire de plus il te faudra me faire confiance »**_** termina Hermione. Ginny la regarda, et baissa enfin sa baguette s'approchant de la jeune fille.**

_**« Tiens, je l'ai retrouvée dans la salle commune et je l'ai ramassée »**_** dit-elle en lui tendant sa gourmette. **

_**« Merci Gin'… il faut que j'y aille, personne ne doit savoir… tout ce que je peu dire c'est ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas passée du mauvais coté, je suis toujours Hermione, mais j'espionne pour le compte de l'ordre, je te demanderais juste de me faire confiance et de ne rien dire a personne, c'est promis ? »**_

_**« Très bien »**_** souffla Ginny **_**« mais qui t'as fait ça ? »**_** demanda Ginny en montrant son visage marqué par les coups.**

_**« C'est un entraînement accéléré, c'est sans importance »**_** répondit Hermione.**

_**« Je t'en prie, fais attention ! »**_** implora Ginny qui lui faisait totalement confiance désormais.**

_**« C'est plutôt a moi de vous dire ça, Voldemort va instaurer sa loi, il va vous falloir être prudents ! dés que je sais quelque chose, je m'arrangerais pour le faire parvenir a l'ordre, et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je m'expliquerais lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée, je dois y aller Gin' prend soin de toi »**_** termina Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras. **

**Et elle sortit par la fenêtre. Harry avait tout écouté, Ginny était au courant de tout ! Et elle n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Il était perdu. D'autant plus que ce que venait de dire Hermione était faux, puisque peut être elle n'aurait pas vécu jusque là ! Tout tournait dans la tête de Harry. Toutes ces révélations lui donnaient mal à la tête et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir continuer, pourtant il le devait. Alors qu'il jeta un dernier regard vers la femme qu'il aimait, le décor changea, encore…**

**Il se retrouva à son plus grand étonnement dans les toilettes de Poudlard… curieux il se pencha un peu plus pour voir Hermione, adossée contre le mur regardant son avant bras. Il se figea. Elle venait tout juste de recevoir la marque. Tout d'un coup, elle se précipita vers une des cabines, et il l'entendit très distinctement remettre tout son dîner du mariage de Pansy. Il vit alors avec grand étonnement, Severus entrer dans les toilettes. Lorsque Hermione ressortit de la cabine, elle se raidit. Il lui tendit un mouchoir sans un mot, qu'elle prit.**

_**« Qu'avez-vous fais Hermione ? »**_** demanda Severus. Harry resta abasourdi. Ce ton, ce n'était pas le ténébreux des cachots, impossible ! Et pourtant…**

_**« Je vous en prie… laissez moi tranquille »**_** murmura Hermione.**

_**« Vous êtes inconsciente ! Pourquoi avoir fait tel sacrifice ? »**_

_**« Dumbledore m'avait demandé d'espionner, c'est ce que je fais ! »**_** répondit énergiquement Hermione.**

_**« Pas à ce point ! Vous êtes une mangemort maintenant ! Regardez donc votre bras ! »**_** Pesta Rogue. Hermione détourna le visage.**

_**« Si c'est le prix a payer pour défaire Voldemort, je m'en contre fiche et puis… »**_

_**« Et puis vous l'aimez »**_** termina Rogue en soupirant. Elle ne répondit pas. **_**« Très bien, je ferais mon possible pour vous faciliter la tâche, mais vos amis sont très en colère ! De plus dés demain Ombrage annoncera votre mariage dans la gazette… »**_

_**« Je sais… mais un jour, ils comprendront ce que j'ai fais pour eux »**_

_**« Vous rendez vous comptes de ce que vous allez devoir faire pour le maître ? Vous allez devoir probablement tuer de sang froid, enfermer des enfants, moldus ou non dans les camps ! Vous en êtes consciente ? »**_** Demanda-t-il. Harry vit Hermione se retourner.**

_**« Bien sur que oui ! Mais je ne reculerais pas, c'est trop tard… j'ai bon espoir de faire changer Drago… je sais qu'il n'est pas mauvais, il a un cœur professeur »**_

_**« Arrêtez de m'appeler professeur, nous ne sommes plus à l'école maintenant » **_

_**« Alors arrêtez de me vouvoyer Severus ça me gène maintenant, je suis 20 ans plus jeunes que vous »**_** fit Hermione.**

_**« D'accords. Ecoute, j'ai promis à Dumbledore que je veillerais sur toi, alors fais bien attention, tu joues dans la cours des grands maintenant… être espion pour l'ordre n'est pas une chose facile. »**_

_**« Je sais tout ça Severus »**_** soupira Hermione en se cramponnant au lavabo.**

_**« Est ce que ça va ? »**_** s'inquiéta-t-il.**

_**« Oui, un vertige »**_

_**« Bien, autre chose que tu dois savoir… Blaise fait aussi partie des espions, et ce depuis deux ans maintenant »**_

_**« Je m'en doutais »**_** sourit Hermione. **

_**« Hermione ?! Hermione ça va ? »**_** Entendit Harry derrière la porte.**

_**« Oui Drago, je vais bien »**_** cria-t-elle.**

_**« Bonne chance »**_** murmura Severus avant de transplanner, et le souvenir laissa place à un autre…**

**Harry fut surpris de se trouver dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Cette maison était déserte, leur quartier général n'étant plus là bas. Il ne fut pas surpris par contre d'y voir Severus, Dumbledore et Hermione. Ils avaient l'air atterrés.**

_**« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps professeur, j'en ai de moins en moins »**_** entendit-il, c'était Hermione.**

_**« Est ce que vous avez du nouveau Hermione ? »**_** demandait Dumbledore d'une voix lasse.**

_**« Non, pas pour l'instant, je fais mon possible pour que Voldemort ne retrouve pas les cellules de résistants, mais cela devient difficile »**_

_**« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de continuer Hermione… vous pouvez encore tout laisser et revenir avec nous. Je ne vous ai pas demandé autant »**_** fit remarquer Dumbledore. Hermione soupira.**

_**« Je sais, vous vouliez que je revienne avec vous lorsque Poudlard est tombé, c'est moi qui ai choisi de continuer. Je n'abandonnerais pas maintenant »**_** fit Hermione déterminée. Severus lui, ne disait rien.**

_**« Pourquoi ? Rien ne vous y oblige… »**_

_**« Je sais, mais j'irais au bout. Je suis dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort, il me fait totalement confiance et ne se doute absolument de rien, je ne vais pas tout laisser maintenant »**_

_**« Hermione… c'est vous qui êtes en danger ! Quand Voldemort vous demande d'effectuer une mission comme l'émeute du ministère et que vous ne tuez personne, un jour ils s'en rendront compte et vous risquez très gros »**_** se borna Dumbledore. Hermione se détourna serrant les poings.**

_**« L'émeute du ministère était une regrettable tragédie… je les ai vus professeur ce jour là, et c'est aussi ce qui me pousse a mener a bien ma mission, j'ai vu dans les yeux de Harry tout ce que je n'aurais jamais voulut y voir… »**_** Fit Hermione avec tristesse le dos tourné. Harry se pinça la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. **_**« Écoutez je suis sur le point de découvrir où Voldemort à cacher ses Horcruxes ! Je n'abandonnerais pas, et puis Drago a besoin de moi je ne peu pas le laisser tomber, vous savez il n'est pas si mauvais, il a un bon fond »**_

_**« Elle a raison »**_** approuva Severus **_**« Drago est incapable de tuer qui que ce soit, le jour de l'émeute il n'a lui non plus tué personne » **_**avoua Severus.**

_**« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »**_** interrogea Hermione en se retournant.**

_**« Parce qu'il se confie beaucoup à moi, il sait lui aussi que je fais partie de l'ordre »**_** continua-t-il le sang de Harry se glaça.**

_**« Quoi ? »**_** fit Hermione horrifiée.**

_**« Ne panique pas Hermione, ça ne risque rien… il le sait c'est tout, il ne veut pas en savoir plus, il m'a dit qu'il ne me soutiendrait pas qu'il ne voulait pas aider l'ordre, mais qu'il respectait mes choix et mes engagements… comme tu le dis, Drago n'a pas un mauvais fond, bien au contraire, mais la pression qu'a exercée son père sur lui toute ces années, fait qu'il ne se détournera pas des siens, il est mangemort, sans l'être, comme toi »**_** termina Severus.**

_**« Quoi qu'il en soit je suis pas loin de mon objectif alors non je n'abandonne pas professeur, je vous re contact bientôt » **_**termina Hermione en disparaissant. Le décor changea, et Harry se laissa transporter, la tête encore pleine de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.**

**Lorsque le décor se redessina, Harry se trouvait dans la grande salle, il y avait Voldemort sur son trône, il caressait son serpent, et il y avait également Hermione et Drago. Il tendit l'oreille.**

_**« Quant à toi Hermione, je te sommes de te rendre dans les cachots, là où les potions étaient enseignées autrefois » « il y a là bas un prisonnier qui refuse de parler, il sait des choses sur la résistance, nous le savons mais il ne parle pas, Bellatrix n'a rien su en tirer, peut être que toi tu le pourras » **_

_**« Bien Messire, j'y vais de ce pas je remonterais vous donner les nouvelles »**_** Harry suivit ensuite Hermione et Drago au dehors, et la vision qu'il eu le troubla grandement, il n'imaginais pas du tout leur relation comme ça !**

_**« Fais bien attention a toi »**_** l'entendit-il dire.**

_**« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, allé, on se vois ce soir »**_** il suivit donc Hermione, elle marchait en silence, dans les couloirs de Poudlard et s'arrêta enfin devant la porte tout au fond. Elle entrât, et il la suivit. Il faisait sombre, et d'après la tête d'Hermione cela devait sentir mauvais ! Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements, et ne se retint pas de crier d'effroi lorsqu'il vit le prisonnier relever la tête. Son cœur se serra tellement fort qu'il cru s'évanouir ! Sous ses yeux, enchaîné au mur se tenait…**

_**« Neville ? »**_** murmura Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « **_**Neville c'est toi ? »**_** Hermione alluma sa baguette pour mieux le voir et se retint grandement de crier.**

_**« Oh seigneur… que t'as-t-elle fait… »**_** Murmura-t-elle.**

_**« Her… mione »**_** articula faiblement le jeune homme. Il était dans un état pire que mauvais. Son visage ne ressemblait plus à un visage tant les coups le déformait, il avait les bras et les jambes fracturées à plusieurs endroit, sans parler de l'énorme plaie béante et infectée qui lui barrait l'abdomen. Bien évidemment, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et il avait la peau sur les os. C'était vraiment une vision horrible… **

_**« Oui je suis là… tout vas s'arranger, je vais trouver le moyen de te sortir d'ici »**_** fit-elle alors qu'elle essuyait le sang qui s'écoulait d'une plaie a l'arcade.**

_**« Est… est ce que Luna va bien ? »**_** demanda-t-il haletant.**

_**« Je ne sais pas Neville, j'espionne pour l'ordre, mais personne n'est au courant, je n'ai plus revu personne depuis 8 mois »**_** expliqua-t-elle **_**« tiens, bois »**_** dit-elle en l'aidant à boire. Il toussa.**

_**« J'ai… mal » **_

_**« Oh Neville… »**_** Hermione avait des larmes plein les yeux. **_**« Je vais te faire sortir »**_

_**« Non Hermione… non… je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus… aide moi »**_** supplia-t-il. Il regarda Hermione l'implorant du regard.**

_**« Ne… ne me demande pas ça Neville »**_** fit Hermione en secouant la tête, ne sachant plus retenir ses larmes.**

_**« Je t'en… prie »**_

_**« Non »**_** couina-t-elle **_**« on va te soigner dehors »**_** Hermione essayait de se convaincre, et Harry savait parfaitement qu'elle se voilait la face.**

_**« Je t'en prie… Hermione… tu… tu es… mon amie ? »**_

_**« Bien sur »**_** répondit-elle.**

_**« Alors fais le… pour moi… tu sais, je t'ai… toujours admirée… tu es loyal… »**_** Il déglutit **_**« et tu me manqueras… dis aux autres que je… ne les oublierais… jamais… »**_

_**« Non, je t'en prie Neville… »**_** Supplia Hermione qui pleurait.**

_**« Ça ira… tout ira bien »**_** Neville essaya de sourire. Hermione jeta alors un sort d'insonorité, et de désillusion au cas où quelqu'un passerait, et pointa sa baguette sur le prisonnier. Il hocha la tête.**

_**« Je suis désolée »**_** pleura Hermione.**

_**« Merci… au revoir »**_** dit-il. **

_**« Avada kedavra ! »**_** le sort le toucha en pleine poitrine, et sa tête retomba inerte. Hermione tomba à genoux pour sangloter, Harry n'en menait pas large. Toutes ces choses qu'elle avait du endurer ! Pour eux, pour la liberté et lui… lui n'y avait vu que du feu, aveuglé pas sa vengeance. Finalement, elle se releva annulant les sorts et sortit le plus dignement possible, Harry la suivit jusque dans la grande salle là où elle répondit à Voldemort qu'elle n'avait pas pu interroger le prisonnier, car Bellatrix l'avait tellement torturé qu'il en était mort, et le décor changea a nouveau.**

**Cette fois, Harry tomba sur une colline, et il reconnut la verdure pas loin du terrier ! **

_**« C'est une catastrophe ! »**_** s'exclamait Hermione.**

_**« Du calme Hermione »**_** c'était Dumbledore, il était épuisé et blessé, Harry en déduisit que ce devait être le lendemain de la bataille pour sauver Ste Mangouste.**

_**« Comment pouvez vous me demander de me calmer ? Ginny est prisonnière ! » **_**S'emporta Hermione.**

_**« Je vais la faire sortir »**_** annonça Severus. **

_**« Quoi ?! Est-ce que tu es devenu fou ? »**_** S'égosilla Hermione.**

_**« Je sais que c'est risqué, mais je ne laisserais pas Ginny à son sort »**_** argumenta Severus.**

_**« Severus »**_** fit tout à coup Hermione radoucie et inquiète **_**« est ce que tu te rends compte que tu pourrais te faire prendre ? »**_

_**« Bien sur que oui, et même si ça doit être le cas, tant que Ginny est saine et sauf, c'est tout ce qui m'importe »**_** répondit-il. Harry avait envie de hurler ! Il se rappela les visages de sa femme et de son ancien professeur sur le bûcher, et cela lui faisait mal, mal de savoir que Severus aurait donné sa vie pour elle, alors qu'en fait, tout cela n'avait servit a rien, et qu'au final, il était quand même mort, Ginny avec. Harry secoua la tête, tentant de se re concentrer sur la conversation.**

_**« Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous laisser »**_** haleta Dumbledore qui tenait à peine debout.**

_**« Professeur ? »**_** s'inquiéta Hermione.**

_**« Ne vous en faites pas, ça va, faites attention à vous »**_** termina le vieil homme en disparaissant. **

_**« Il n'est plus aussi puissant qu'avant, il s'affaibli même »**_** fit Severus une fois qu'il furent seuls. Bizarrement, plus ça allait, moins Harry ressentait de compassion envers celui qu'il avait toujours admiré jusqu'à maintenant. C'est lui qui avait tout déclenché, il n'aurait jamais du demander a Hermione d'espionner pour lui, jamais ! Si il ne l'avait pas fait, Hermione serait avec eux, en train de se soigner ! Et Ginny et Severus seraient certainement toujours en vie. Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de taper de toutes ses forces dans quelque chose, pour laisser éclater sa rage ! Il en voulait à Dumbledore, tout était sa faute ! **

_**« Hermione »**_** souffla **_**Severus « je vois bien que ça vas de pire en pire… tu as beaucoup maigri, tu es fatiguée, et ton visage est aussi blanc qu'un linge… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » **_**demanda Severus avec une douceur non soupçonnée du Survivant. Hermione détourna la tête. **_**« Tu sais que tu peux me parler ? »**_** continua Severus en faisant un pas vers elle.**

_**« Je ne suis pas sur que tu veuilles l'entendre »**_** murmura tristement Hermione.**

_**« Quoi ? Que je veuille entendre quoi ? »**_** Insista-t-il. Elle lui fit face et planta son regard dans le sien.**

_**« Je suis malade Severus, je vais mourir »**_** elle avait décidé d'être direct. Il y eu un petit moment de silence, pour qu'il puisse assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.**

_**« C'est donc pour ça que tu as finalement accepté de faire cette mission donnée en début de ta septième année » **_**compris-t-il, elle hocha la tête pour confirmer. **_**« Hermione… pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Tu aurais pu te soigner… »**_

_**« Non, c'est incurable, même avec un traitement, je n'aurais pas pu vivre encore très longtemps, alors j'ai juste accepté les cachets, pour atténuer la douleur, mais je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps »**_** expliqua-t-elle difficilement.**

_**« Par Merlin »**_** murmura-t-il.**

_**« Enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui, ce qui compte c'est de sauver Ginny au plus vite et de trouver où Voldemort à caché les Horcruxes pour les détruire »**_** fit Hermione reprenant son énergie.**

_**« Pour ça, je sais déjà où ils sont, excepté Nagini, tout se trouve dans la salle sur demande » **_**expliqua-t-il.**

_**« Parfait, il faut que j'y aille avant que Drago ne se rende compte que je suis partie »**_** dit-elle **_**« Severus ? »**_

_**« Oui ? »**_

_**« Ne dis rien… pas même a Dumbledore, s'il te plaît »**_** demanda-t-elle.**

_**« Tu as ma paroles »**_

_**« Merci »**_** elle eu un petit sourire et transplanna. Harry changea de souvenir.**

**Il faisait noir, Harry se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il vit Drago allongé sur un lit, et Hermione lui caressant la joue. Il la suivit lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se dirigeait vers les cachots. Lorsqu'elle arriva a destination, il put voir a travers les barreaux, Severus assis par terre, dans la pénombre.**

_**« Severus ? »**_** murmura-t-elle. Il se leva et vint à sa rencontre aux barreaux.**

_**« Hermione tu es folle ! »**_** souffla-t-il **_**« va-t-en, le gardien de la cellule ne va pas tarder à revenir »**_

_**« Comment tu vas ? »**_** demanda-t-elle n'écoutant pas ce qu'il lui disait.**

_**« Je vais bien, c'est plutôt a moi de te demander ça, je suis désolé de t'avoir stupéfixée et aussi désolé pour le coup sur la tête de ton mari, mais je n'avait pas le temps de te prévenir »**_** dit-il.**

_**« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Drago s'en remettra et j'ai très bien compris que tu ne pouvais pas me parler avec Drago présent, je savais que c'était un piège et je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de te prévenir comme je le fais d'habitude »**_** répondit-elle.**

_**« Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant va-t-en avant que le gardien ne revienne ! »**_** dit-il.**

_**« Je vais te faire sortir »**_** dit-elle cherchant les clés.**

_**« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu te compromettrais en me sauvant, Hermione je vais mourir »**_

_**« Je vais trouver un moyen »**_** disait Hermione frénétiquement comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Severus lui prit précipitamment les mains a travers les barreaux, l'obligeant a le regarder.**

_**« Je vais mourir Hermione… demain, avec Ginny »**_** dit-il.**

_**« Non… »**_** Implora-t-elle les yeux plein de larmes.**

_**« Hey… calme toi, ne perds pas ton sang froid… trouve un moyen de sauver Ginny, fais la sortir elle, mais tu ne pourras pas nous faire sortir tout les deux ! Alors vas y »**_

_**« Non Severus… je ne t'abandonnerais pas »**_** fit Hermione dont les larmes coulaient abondamment. Harry en restait bouche bée, Severus venait de passer son pouce sur une de ses larmes. **

_**« Il le faut, ne t'en fais pas pour moi… sauve Ginny, laisse moi tout ira bien, je me sens bien, je n'ai pas peur… tout ira bien »**_** répéta-t-il. Hermione renifla le regardant. Doucement, Severus pencha la tête de la jeune fille vers les barreaux et lui embrassa affectueusement le front comme un père l'aurait fait pour sa fille. « Merci » murmura-t-il. Il y eu des bruits de pas ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et Hermione disparut dans la noirceur des couloirs… elle courut, ne voulant plus laisser ses larmes couler et arriva à la tour d'astronomie. Elle stupéfixa le gardien, et entra. Elle monta les escaliers quatre a quatre et entra dans la tour. Ginny était là, sereine à la fenêtre, la toute petite fenêtre où l'on pouvait apercevoir le parc de Poudlard…**

_**« Ginny ? »**_** couina Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à gérer ses émotions ce soir. La rouquine se retourna.**

_**« Hermione… »**_** Souffla-t-elle. Les deux jeunes filles s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre et se serrèrent dans leurs bras. **_**« C'est tellement bon de te voir »**_** souffla la rouquine **_**« comment va le professeur Rogue ? »**_** demanda-t-elle immédiatement.**

_**« Il va bien… » **_**Hermione se mordit la lèvre.**

_**« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Hermione ? »**_** Demanda Ginny. Hermione la regarda son regard s'embuant de larmes a nouveau.**

_**« Votre exécution est prévue pour demain »**_** annonça Hermione. Ginny prit cette nouvelle comme une gifle.**

_**« Harry… »**_** Murmura-t-elle. Harry le cœur gros s'avança vers sa femme, oubliant un instant qu'il se trouvait dans un souvenir et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas la toucher ! Il assistait à la scène, impuissant… c'était du passé… il se rendit alors compte à ce moment là qu'il pleurait. Elle allait mourir le lendemain et la seule chose a laquelle elle avait pensé, c'était à lui !**

_**« C'est pour ça que je suis venue Ginny, je vais te faire sortir d'ici »**_** fit Hermione. Ginny releva précipitamment la tête.**

_**« Non Hermione »**_

_**« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? »**_

_**« Ça ne servirait à rien, Poudlard est bien trop protégé, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer on se ferait prendre tout de suite, et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur a quelqu'un » **_**expliqua Ginny. Bizarrement, elle était très calme, posée…**

_**« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Tu vas mourir Gin' ! »**_** Fit Hermione retenant ses larmes.**

_**« Oui, mais a quoi bon essayer de sortir ? Si c'est pour mourir quand même au final en t'entraînant avec moi ? J'ai déjà condamné Severus à cause de ça, je ne veut pas recommencer, alors non je reste et j'affronte »**_** fit Ginny. Aussi durs soient ses mots, Harry l'approuvait, il aurait agit pareil. Hermione avait la bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi dire.**

_**« Mais je m'en fou de périr ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tuer ! »**_** S'obstina Hermione. Ginny la regarda et sourit.**

_**« Tu as encore des choses a accomplir Hermione… tu dois continuer et tenir bon, pour nous, pour la liberté ! Ma mort ne sera qu'une maigre contribution a la libération de notre peuple »**_** fit doucement Ginny.**

_**« Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Ta mort ne sera pas une maigre contribution, Gin' pense à ta famille, à Harry ! Et a tout nos amis »**_** insista Hermione **_**« est ce que tu imagine comment ils vont réagir face a ça ? Ta mort serait pire que la leur Ginny, je t'en prie viens avec moi »**_

_**« Non Hermione, s'il te plaît, tu es la seule qui puisse encore tirer la résistance de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes depuis presque un an, ne laisse pas tout tomber sous prétexte que ma vie vaut plus que celle de milliers de sorciers ! Crois moi, je n'ai pas peur » **_**fit Ginny. Harry se sentait compressé, comme si un étau enserrait son cœur et l'écrasait jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate en miettes ! Grand dieu que ses mots étaient durs ! Durs, mais justes, Ginny avait raison, il ne pouvait que l'approuver, même si en son fort intérieur, il aurait fait exactement la même chose qu'Hermione, il ne pouvait qu'approuver ce que disait sa femme… Ginny s'avança alors vers son amie. Elle retira son alliance et la regarda les yeux pleins de larmes.**

_**« Rend moi un service s'il te plaît »**_** fit Ginny qui ne retenait plus ses larmes. **_**« Quand tout ça sera finit, rend la lui… elle appartenait a sa maman, et puis elle fut mienne… dit lui… »**_** Elle inspira tandis qu'Hermione recommençait a avoir les larmes aux yeux **_**« dis lui que ce fut un honneur pour moi de porter cette alliance… dis lui aussi… que je suis fière de porter le nom des Potter… et que je l'aime et l'aimerais toujours dis lui aussi que quoi qu'il arrive… quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il ne baisse jamais les bras, il doit continuer a avancer… »**_** Termina Ginny en posant l'alliance dans la main d'Hermione. Harry compris alors, en mourrant Hermione lui donnait l'alliance de Ginny, pour qu'il comprenne… qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait toujours été avec eux, et comme elle ne pourrait jamais lui répéter les mots que Ginny venait de lui dire, il les entendrait de lui-même dans ce souvenir. Elle avait transformé l'alliance en portoloin qui s'activerait au contact de la mains d'un Potter, Hermione était très douée en sortilège et il était apparut dans le bureau au manoir Malefoy, là où il trouva la fiole contenant tout ses souvenirs… Hermione regarda l'alliance dans le creux de sa main puis releva la tête vers son amie.**

_**« Tu… tu me demande de te laisser… mourir »**_** hoqueta Hermione.**

_**« Oui »**_** Hermione renifla **_**« tu es quelqu'un de bien Hermione, je t'admire, j'admire ton courage et ta force de caractère… Harry a besoin de toi, détruit les Horcruxes, et aide le a anéantir Voldemort, il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire et tu n'y arriveras pas si tu te fais prendre en me faisant sortir, alors je t'en prie… »**_** Implora Ginny. Hermione essuya rageusement ses larmes.**

_**« Très bien… je le ferais »**_** dit-elle déterminée. Ginny la prit dans ses bras.**

_**« Merci, pour tout »**_** murmura Ginny. Elles se séparèrent, et ce fut le moment pour Hermione de partir. Harry vit Ginny fondre en larme et se rouler dans le coin, lorsque Hermione fut sortie, puis il fut bien obligé de suivre Hermione, elle jeta le sort d'oubliette au mangemort et le réanima une fois qu'elle fut hors du champ de vision. Hermione, en pleurs, retourna alors à l'infirmerie.**

**La brume habituelle enveloppa Harry.**

**Il se retrouva sur la place de Pré-au-Lard, et vit Hermione a genoux, en larmes devant le bûcher carbonisé, et là il sut car il les vit, les deux roses blanches qu'elle déposa au pied de ce qui fut un gros brasier… comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en être douté ? Elle avait fait de même le jour de l'enterrement de son frère… puis le décor changea, encore… on arrivait à la fin, Harry était soulagé, il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de tout ce flot d'émotion.**

_**« Professeur »**_** sanglotait Hermione devant un Dumbledore las et épuisé. Pour une première il y avait MacGonagall aussi.**

_**« Hermione, cela suffit arrêtez tout, la résistance a besoin de vous et vous avez besoin de vos amis »**_** lui dit MacGonagall d'une voix douce.**

_**« Non, je ne peux pas… pas si prêt du but »**_** sanglota Hermione **_**« je… j'ai réussi à convaincre Drago professeur, hier matin, nous avons discuté il est d'accords pour agir avec moi dans l'ombre pour aider Harry et les autres, alors je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant »**_** expliqua-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Harry rata un battement. Alors ainsi Drago avait été de leur coté aussi. Il comprit alors et tout prit un sens dans sa tête. La lettre anonyme… les camps et tout ces prisonniers libérés… tout ça c'était elle et Drago !**

_**« Professeur, vous devez me promettre que Drago sera acquitté quand tout sera finit, je vous en prie »**_** supplia Hermione.**

_**« Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir Hermione, je vous le promet »**_** lui répondit Dumbledore.**

_**« Je veux aussi que Ginny et Severus aient des funérailles dignes de ce noms, ainsi que Neville » **_**compléta-t-elle.**

_**« Tout sera fait Hermione, mais vous m'inquiétez, vous parlez comme si votre heure allait sonner »**_** rétorqua le directeur. Hermione se ressaisi, il ne savait pas a quel point il était dans le vrai !**

_**« Non, non, je m'en sortirais, mais je prend mes précautions, et m'assure que vous ferez le nécessaire, vous le ferez ? »**_** demanda-t-elle. Dumbledore hocha la tête.**

_**« Hermione… Pansy a accouché, c'est une petite fille »**_** lui apprit Minerva. Harry vit Hermione sourire.**

_**« Je pense a eux tout les jours vous savez… il n'y a pas un jour où je ne m'inquiète pas de leur sort »**_** fit Hermione avec émotion.**

_**« Nous le savons Hermione… nous le savons »**_** lui répondit MacGonagall avec compassion.**

**Ce que Harry vit par la suite le cloua sur place… il assista au sauvetage de la centaine de moldus de l'orphelinat, les diverses évasions de prisonniers, moldus ou non et remarqua avec effarement, que Drago était bel et bien avec elle. Il avait aidé lui aussi la résistance !**

**Lorsque la fumée se dissipa a nouveau, Hermione était penchée sur le directeur.**

_**« Comment se passe les négociations professeur ? »**_** demanda-t-elle inquiète.**

_**« J'ai réussi Hermione… les vampires nous aideront dans la dernière bataille… je voulais vous féliciter par ailleurs miss Granger »**_** sourit faiblement Dumbledore **_**« vous et votre mari faites beaucoup parler de vous »**_** continua-t-il **_**« savez vous comment les sorciers bons comme mauvais vous surnomment ? »**_

_**« Oui, les 'héros anonymes' je sais »**_** répondit Hermione **_**« mais cela va cesser, nous allons finir par nous faire avoir, l'évasion des 18 prisonniers en transfert a été très risquée… »**_

_**« Où en êtes vous alors ? »**_** demanda-t-il.**

_**« Drago veut aller détruire les Horcruxes demain matin »**_** silence…**

_**« Severus était passé par la salle sur demande Hermione, mais je ne puis vous dire ce qu'il a réussi a accomplir malheureusement, nous ne nous sommes plus vus depuis »**_** fit tristement le vieux directeur.**

_**« Ne vous en faites pas, je verrais ce qu'il en est… professeur, vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien… »**_** S'inquiéta Hermione.**

_**« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Hermione… vous savez, je ne voulais pas que vous en arriviez là »**_

_**« Non »**_** le coupa-t-elle **_**« je vous en prie, pas encore nous en avons déjà discuté. Je sais ce que vous vouliez, mais j'ai fais mon choix… j'aime Drago et puis vous voyez par vous-même que toute cette situation a porté ses fruits ! Bientôt tout sera finit, on va s'en sortir professeur… »**_** Rassura-t-elle, Harry vit Dumbledore sourire doucement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère envers celui qui l'avait toujours accompagné, protégé, aidé… si il n'avait pas demandé a Hermione d'espionner pendant sa dernière année, elle serait peut être encore en vie à l'heure qu'il était et là en cet instant, il ne pouvait qu'admirer ce petit bout de femme. Elle rassurait tout le monde, promettait que tout irait bien, que tout s'arrangerait alors qu'elle savait parfaitement bien que son état de santé se dégraderait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre…**

_**« Je l'espère Hermione, je l'espère »**_** répondit-il.**

_**« J'ai confiance en Harry, il saura nous débarrasser de lui, je l'ai toujours su »**_** fit Hermione l'air dans ses pensées **_**« professeur, je dois y aller… nous ne nous reverrons peut être plus avant la dernière bataille, alors… bonne chance » **_**dit-elle.**

_**« Bonne chance a vous ! Et faites attention a vous »**_** Hermione hocha la tête et transplanna.**

**Harry su il ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais il su qu'avec ces dernières parole échangées, il allait bientôt pouvoir sortir des souvenirs de la jeune femme. Il changea de souvenir et la vit, dans son bureau installée dans son fauteuil penchée sur un parchemin. Harry la vit essuyer ses yeux et l'entendit renifler. Elle était en train d'écrire quelque chose qu'il la vit ranger dans son premier tiroir, avant de prendre un deuxième parchemin, et d'écrire également pendant prêt d'un quart d'heure, il la vit écrire avant de la voir sursauter parce que quelqu'un frappait a la porte.**

_**« Hermione ? On doit y aller, Voldemort nous appelle, il y a eu une embuscade les résistants ont encore fait mouche, tu es prête ? »**_** Demanda la voix de Drago derrière la porte.**

_**« Oui, encore une minute et je viens » **_**cria-t-elle.**

_**« Très bien je t'attends en bas »**_** Harry l'entendit s'éloigner et la vit ranger son parchemin a nouveau dans le premier tiroir. Elle se leva alors et sortit refermant la porte d'un sortilège et cela marqua la fin de l'aventure dans les méandres de la mémoire d'Hermione Granger.**

**Il se sentit flotter, légèrement et sentit a nouveau la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Il était de retour dans le bureau impeccablement rangé. Encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'il venait de voir, d'entendre et d'apprendre, il s'assit dans le fauteuil. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit ! Tant de sentiments mêlés. La colère, la joie, l'incompréhension, la tristesse, le soulagement… il se souvint alors du tiroir et s'en approcha pour l'ouvrir. Il y avait deux enveloppes. Une au nom de 'Harry et nos amis' et une au nom de 'Drago'. Il les prit et c'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron qui déboucha dans la pièce comme un damné.**

**« J'ai cru que… Harry ça ne va pas ? » S'interrompit-il en voyant la mine horrible du survivant. Du sang séché sur le visage, les cheveux en batailles, et les yeux extrêmement gonflés par ses pleurs. Pour toute réponse, Harry lui désigna la pensine. Ron s'en approcha et il plongea à son tour dans le tourbillon de souvenirs… Harry attendit, les lettres à la main, ne contenant plus ses larmes. Prêt d'une heure il attendit avant que Ron ne refasse surface le teint blême, les yeux brillants, alors que lui-même pleurait sans retenue.**

**« Elle a laissé ça a notre intention » dit-il enfin la voix rendue rauque en montrant l'enveloppe « Ron s'il te plaît, convoque tout le monde dans la grande salle de Poudlard, allez chercher Pansy et Luna, je ne lirais cette lettre que lorsque tout le monde sera présent » demanda Harry d'une voix éteinte. Ron ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête et sortit en refermant derrière lui. Harry crut qu'il était parti, il se leva tremblant les parchemins toujours en mains et frappa de toute ses force sur le bureau de son poing et se mit a hurler, crier de toute sa voix… Ron adossé à la porte ferma les yeux de douleur et laissa couler ses larmes avant de sortir du manoir Malefoy et de transplanner à l'appartement de ce que l'on pouvait désormais appeler 'l'ancienne résistance'.**

**A suivre…**

* * *

Et voila! Alors? vous aurez toutes les bribes de réponses dans le dernier et ultime chapitre de cette fiction avant l'épilogue... le chapitre 31 est je crois un des plus émouvant que j'ai eu a faire jusqu'a présent, j'espère qu'il sera a la hauteur... en attendant, Review? :-)

a bientôt j'vous embrasse fort

Jess


	32. Ch31 Rien qu'un au revoir

Et voila enfin le dernier et ultime chapitre de cet fiction, avant l'épilogue... pour moi, il me fait pleurer a chaque fois que je le relis, si, c'est moi qui l'ai écris je sais, mais je savais dors et déjà lorsque j'ai accepté de faire ce défi, que je pleurerais... j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous toucheras autant que moi! Bonne lecture a tous!

Vous devez le savoir a force, mais je le répète, tout appartiens a JK Rowling rien n'est a moi, si ce n'est l'intrigue...

**RAR:**

**Crayoline :** Mais merci a toi de venir me lire ! :-) en effet on comprends beaucoup de choses avec ce chapitre, je l'ai écris tout au long de la fic… j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture, gros bisoux

**sarah, une lectrice de DM/HG :** oh tu vas finir par me faire rougir :-) je suis désolée, en temps normal je t'aurais dit, oui je vais les faire revenir comme par miracle j'aurais trouvé quelque chose pour les ramener, mais cette fiction était un défi et je ne peux pas, tout ceux qui sont morts, sont bel et bien partis… et malheureusement ce n'est pas encore finit :-( enfin, bonne lecture et merci pour tout ! Gros bisoux

**raundi :** Merci beaucoup ! Et en effet, tu as raison je m'en suis rendue compte moi aussi, je suis tête en l'air (je l'ai toujours dit) c'est vrai, Severus est à Poudlard, et n'est pas sensé transplanner, c'est une erreur de ma part, mea-culpa :-) j'espère que cette petite faute d'inattention ne t'empêcheras pas de lire le dernier chapitre qui suit, ainsi que l'épilogue par la suite ? Merci et bisoux !

**justiine :** je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Quand a cette histoire de pingouins, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir tout compris xD mais on va faire comme si lol j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant et merci ! gros bisoux

**m-a :** MDR ! Tu me prends pour un tyran ? lol merci en tout cas, et il me semble que tu idolâtre Voldychou… tu ne serais pas parente avec Bellatrix Lestrange par hasard ? xD bonne lecture et gros bisoux a toi !

**krystel :** YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! T'es revenue ! t'es revenue ! (Danse la conga) Krystel est revenue, tcha, tcha, tcha xDD je désespérais de te voir réapparaître !! Bon, je sais que tout le monde a sa vie et tout et tout moi-même je le répète assez souvent que j'ai la mienne, mais je dois avouer que je croyais vraiment que tu m'avais abandonnée snif et re snif ! Mais NON tu ES LA ! et je suis CONTENTE ! bon, après ce petit débordement d'émotion, je réponds a ta question, ne t'en fais pas la prochaine fiction qui arrivera juste après celle-ci (et qui est déjà commencée d'ailleurs) sera pleine d'aventures en tout genre, de mystères comme j'adore les faire, d'amour et d'humour, mais certainement pas de morts ! Ah non, on reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! xD bon je te laisse découvrir cet ultime chapitre avant l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il te plaira je te fais plein de gros bisouxxxx !!

**celewyn :** je te remercie pour cette review haute en acclamations xD pour la rédaction de la suite ne t'en fais pas lol, elle est déjà écrite :-) et évidemment ce chapitre est aussi triste (si ce n'est plus) que le précédent :-( voila je te laisse découvrir et encore merci ! Gros bisoux et bonne lecture !

**fatlouie :** coucou ! Alors si tu ne t'es doutée de rien, c'est que l'effet que je voulais produire est réussi lol je te remercie grandement de tes compliments, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture et gros bisoux

**TaT :** hey ! Et bien, bienvenue a toi alors :-) mon dieu, je le répète : il faut dormir ! lol trois jour… et bien chapeau xD merci a toi en tout cas ! Je ne sais pas si je qualifierais cette fiction de 'Chef d'œuvre' mais en tout cas ça me fait plaisir que toi tu le penses ! :-) j'avoue que le chapitre 30 était prévu pour lol Combien de temps entre deux chapitres ? et bien cela dépend, ici les trois derniers chapitres étaient écris d'avance, donc le dernier bin le voici lol je crois que ca fait trois jour non ? lol si c'est devenu ta drogue du soir, comment tu vas faire quand elle sera finie ? xD Non je te prends pas pour une tarée rassure toi lol je suis la même quand je suis accro a une fiction, je la lâche pas facilement :-) Quand a cette magnifique review, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle me prenne la tête, justement ! Plus c'est long, mieux c'est n'est ce pas ? :-) en tout cas je te remercie grandement pour tout ces compliments qui font chaud au cœur ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le reste ! Gros bisoux a toi et bonne lecture…

* * *

**Ch.31. Rien qu'un au revoir.**

_**Harry,**_

_**Je te dédie cette lettre en particulier, car je sais que c'est toi qui a le plus souffert dans toute cette histoire. Je sais que tu n'es pas le seul, mais tu étais mon frère, et tu l'as toujours été. Si tu lis cette lettre, alors c'est que tu as vu mes souvenirs et te connaissant, je suis sur que Ron les a vu lui aussi. Je n'ai aucunes excuses Harry, et ce n'est certainement pas pour alléger ma conscience que j'écris cette lettre. Ce que je j'ai fais, je l'ai fais en mon âme et conscience. Non si je couche ces mots sur le papier aujourd'hui, c'est tout simplement pour te dire, a toi ainsi qu'à tout les autres que jamais je ne vous ai oublié. Je prend l'entière responsabilité de mes actes mais jamais au cours des derniers mois qui viennent de s'écouler, je n'ai cessé de penser a vous. Je sais que ce que je vous ai fait subir est injustifiable mais je ne regrette rien. Mon seul but Harry, était de vous aider et uniquement vous aider. Je sais, je n'ai pas été honnête et j'aurais du, mais si je vous avais dit que j'étais malade, je sais dors et déjà quelle aurait été votre réaction… et ne le nie pas Harry, vous m'auriez materné comme j'en ai toujours eu horreur et vous auriez cherché a me faire soigner, alors que cette maladie était incurable… alors plutôt que de souffrir et m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'ai préféré me rendre utile pendant les instants qu'il me restait a vivre… j'avais l'intention de tout vous dire au départ Harry, mais la donne a changée. Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse du garçon que j'espionnais, et la situation m'a échappée je n'ai pas su me contrôler et je suis partie avec Drago. C'est un homme bien Harry, il ne mérite plus ton mépris et les souvenirs en témoignent, il nous a beaucoup aidé. Je sais que j'ai sacrifié notre amitié pour l'amour de notre ennemi, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, mais vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi je le connais ; c'est un homme bien, attentionné, gentil et j'en passe… ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui. Harry, j'ai la sensation que nous nous retrouverons face à face, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens, je t'en prie au jour d'aujourd'hui, je n'aspire qu'a une chose : mourir… et je ferais tout pour y arriver, je souffre trop et je n'arriverais pas a tenir, je n'ai pas envie de devenir une loque alors je t'en prie, tout ce que j'aurais pu te dire lors de notre rencontre pour te pousser a bout, ne l'écoute pas ! Je n'en pensais pas un mot, pas un seul. Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas trop dans mes habitudes de laisser les gens et plus particulièrement mes proches dans le vide comme ça, ce n'est pas digne d'une Gryffondor de s'en aller par la porte de derrière, mais c'est mieux comme ça crois moi. Je voulais aussi te dire à toi ainsi qu'à Ron, vous n'êtes en aucuns cas responsables de quoi que ce soit ! Je suis partie espionner de mon plein gré ! Mon éloignement de vous durant Poudlard, si dur soit-il n'était que de la stratégie ! Je sais que vous étiez là pour moi, la mort de Wil a été une tragédie pour moi et je crois même si je n'avais pas été malade, j'aurais toujours eu du mal pour m'en remettre, et je sais parfaitement que j'aurais pu vous trouver pour m'épauler, mais j'avais déjà fait mon choix et j'avais accepté la proposition du directeur. J'aurais aimé vous voir une dernière fois avant de mourir, j'aurais aimé que tout se passe autrement, mais la vie est ainsi faites. Pour Ginny et pour Severus, j'ai essayé Harry, je te promet que j'ai essayé de les sauver… la perte de nos deux amis a été très dur pour moi et je comprend ta douleur Harry, jamais je ne te blâmerais. Tu as toujours été un modèle pour moi, au même titre que Ron. Au passage, mes félicitations aux jeunes parents je suis très heureuse pour eux, j'aurais aimé être là pour tenir la petite au moins une fois dans mes bras… mais les regrets ne servent à rien n'est ce pas ? Et puis, j'ai choisi, tout est ma faute… Harry s'il te plait, tu trouveras dans cette enveloppe ma gourmette en or, confie là à Pansy, je sais qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains… Dit a Ron que je regrette, dit a Luna qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir Blaise c'est un garçon merveilleux ! Et toi Harry… je t'aime de tout mon cœur, j'espère que tu le sais maintenant. Pardonne moi pour tout ces mensonges, je ne regrette rien si ce n'est notre amitié a tout les trois et les morts que cette guerre a engendrée mais si tu lis cette lettre cela veut aussi dire que notre plan a Drago et moi a fonctionné, tu as reçu la lettre des 'héros anonymes' et donc Voldemort n'est plus désormais. Alors maintenant Harry, vis ! Tu as le droit au bonheur, même si je sais que la vie sans Ginny ne sera jamais plus pareille, accepte le bonheur quel qu'il soit. Je te laisse là, Drago m'appelle derrière la porte. Tu lui remettras l'autre enveloppe hein ? Je sais que tu le feras, je te fais confiance. Considère que je suis votre bonne étoile a tous et que je vous surveille de là haut, gardez moi une place dans votre cœur si vous avez encore la force de me pardonner, je vous aimes tous et vous me manquerez j'espère qu'un jour on se reverra là haut, alors je ne vous dit pas adieux…**_

_**Je vous embrasse tous très fort.**_

_**Au revoir**_

_**Hermione.**_

**Harry replia la lettre et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Les autres présents dans la grande salle eux n'en menaient pas large. Pansy pleurait sans retenue dans les bras de Ron, lui-même contenait difficilement ses larmes. Luna aussi pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de Blaise. Tout le monde avait la mine abasourdie. Harry ré ouvrit alors l'enveloppe et la retourna. Effectivement, une gourmette en or tomba dans le creux de sa main et il la tendit à Pansy. Celle-ci la prit avec émotion, et Ron la lui attacha au poignet. **

**« C'est insensé » murmura alors Fred brisant le silence très pesant.**

**« Alors tout ce temps elle était… elle était avec nous ? » renchérit George. Harry hocha la tête.**

**« Comment a-t-on pu être aveugle a ce point ?! » demanda Ron effaré. **

**« C'est ma faute » murmura Harry.**

**« Non Harry, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu » s'exclama aussitôt Ron « tu connais Hermione non ? Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'apitoie » continua-t-il.**

**« Et que dois je faire alors d'après toi ? » ragea Harry.**

**« Dans un premier temps, il faut retrouver Drago et tout les mangemorts en fuite » intervint Blaise. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, laissant voir Hagrid et le professeur MacGonagall l'air tout deux triomphants, même MacGonagall souriait.**

**« Le ministère est a nouveau entre de bonnes mains » assura Hagrid. Au vu de l'état de leurs professeurs, il ne faisait aucuns doutes qu'une grosse bataille avait également eu lieue au ministère.**

**« Dumbledore est chargé des affaires du ministère en attendant qu'un autre ministre soit élu » s'exclama Minerva qui paraissait d'excellente humeur. Cependant, elle perdit bien vite son sourire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut des mines que tout le monde faisait « que se passe-t-il ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander. Harry s'avança et lui tendit le parchemin ainsi que la fiole. Il se tourna ensuite vers Thonks et lui dit :**

**« Vu que le ministère est réhabilité, te voila redevenue auror a part entière, je veux que tu envoies une équipe d'aurors au manoir Malefoy d'ici une heure… »**

**« Mais Harry ? Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Hagrid qui ne comprenait pas.**

**« Essayer de réparer mes erreurs » répondit-il. Tout le monde le regarda sortir de la grande salle. Enfin, il s'aperçurent tous avec pour la plupart des visages dégoûtés, que le corps de Voldemort était étendu au milieu des décombres qu'avait occasionné le combat, ainsi que la sordide dépouille de Nagini. **

**« Il faut sortir tout les corps de Poudlard, désormais elle n'est plus un lieu de carnage » dit Remus. Tonks hocha la tête et envoya un patronus à ses collègues.**

**Au dehors, c'était un paysage désolant… Harry n'avait de cesse d'enjamber les corps, il y'en avait de tout les camps. **

**« Quel gâchis » murmura-t-il. L'herbe était maculée de sang, les vampires avaient désertés puisqu'il faisait jour, mais Harry ne doutait pas que la majeure partie des cadavres de l'autre camp n'était autre que grâce à leur précieuse aide. Il arriva enfin aux grilles et transplanna devant celles des Malefoy. Il regarda l'imposante bâtisse et soupira. D'un pas décidé, il entra dans la demeure, il savait que Drago reviendrait ici et il l'attendrait. Aussi, il s'installa dans la pénombre du salon, sur le seul fauteuil une place et attendit patiemment le retour de son ennemi de toujours…**

**OoO**

**Voila bientôt prêt d'une heure que Drago se berçait sur la plage, Hermione toujours dans ses bras. Il n'avait cessé de pleurer durant tout ce temps et marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire, c'était un vrai cauchemar et il allait se réveiller ! Mais en se détachant finalement d'elle, ses espoirs vains tombèrent en miettes et il contempla le visage blafard et sans vie de sa femme. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva la soulevant en même temps et la serra contre son cœur, tout en disparaissant. Pour finalement réapparaître devant chez lui. N'essayant même plus de refouler ses larmes, il s'avança sur le chemin de sa porte et entra. Il marcha dans le couloir, jusqu'à arriver a son salon qui était toujours plongé dans l'obscurité, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'ouvrir les volets… délicatement, il se baissa et posa le corps sans vie d'Hermione sur le canapé. A genoux devant elle, il prit sa main et embrassa le bout de ses doigts déjà refroidis, avant de les poser toutes les deux sur son abdomen. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle dormait, sauf que là elle ne se réveillerait pas. Il redoubla de sanglots, ses épaules se secouant mais aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. Un bruissement de vêtement le fit sursauter et n'ayant en rien perdu de ses réflexes, il se releva baguette à la main.**

**« Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? » cracha-t-il. Harry se tenait devant lui, désarmé puisqu'il n'avait plus de baguette et ne bougea pas « tu n'en a pas eu assez ? Il t'en faut encore dit moi ? » Ragea Drago ne contrôlant plus ses émotions.**

**« Je suis désolé » fit Harry sincèrement. Drago ricana.**

**« Désolé ? Pas autant que moi Potter ! Tu l'as tuée et tu oses me dire que tu es désolé ? »**

**« Je ne l'ai pas tuée, Hermione est morte parce qu'elle a voulut mourir et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu l'as vu faire tu étais là, alors ne cherche pas de coupable, il n'y en a pas » répondit Harry.**

**« Et après ? » dit-il la rage au cœur, ne cachant même pas ses larmes « elle n'est plus là, et au nom de quoi hein Potter ? N'avance pas ! » Fit-il en brandissant sa baguette.**

**« N'ai aucunes craintes, je n'ai plus de baguette… je suis venu t'apporter quelque chose, Malefoy écoute je suis au courant de tout » annonça Harry.**

**« Au courant de tout quoi ? » pesta-t-il.**

**« De tout ce que vous avez fait pour la résistance… »**

**« Comment peux tu savoir » s'exclama Drago un peu désappointé.**

**« Puisque je te dis qu'Hermione avait prévu sa mort ! Elle m'a laissé un flacon rempli de souvenir, une lettre ainsi qu'une lettre pour toi, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir Malefoy, alors prends ce parchemin et lis le, mais sache que malgré tout ce que tu as fait, les aurors vont t'arrêter, je ne te laisserais pas partir mais je témoignerais en ta faveur, tiens, je t'attends dehors » dit-il en lui tendant le parchemin. Drago le prit incrédule, depuis 3 heures plus ou moins, il ne savait plus ou il était, comment il vivait, il était complètement perdu et ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre, n'allait pas l'aider… Harry regarda une dernière fois le visage d'Hermione inerte avec un douloureux pincement au cœur et sortit, s'asseyant sur les marches d'entrée en attendant qu'il sorte. Drago le regarda sortir, puis regarda le parchemin entre ses mains en fronçant les sourcils. L'air dubitatif, il déplia le parchemin et s'assit au bord du fauteuil dans lequel Harry l'avait attendu et commença à lire.**

**OoO**

_**Mon amour…**_

_**Avant toute chose, je voulais que tu sache que je t'aime, malgré toutes les choses que tu vas découvrir par cette lettre Drago, ne doute jamais un seul instant de mes sentiments pour toi. Tu es ma bouffée d'oxygène, tu es un mari formidable et jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un comme toi je t'aime mon ange. La dernière chose que je veuille est que tu me déteste Dray, mais je te dois au moins la vérité. Je sais que tu aurais voulu avoir une vie tranquille et je sais aussi que ton plus grand souhait était que je porte notre enfant, nous nous sommes tant de fois disputés a ce sujet… moi aussi je le voulais, de tout mon cœur mais avec toutes les volontés du monde Dray, je n'aurais pas pu… je n'aurais pas pu parce que j'étais malade, gravement malade. Les médecins ne me donnaient que trois ans à vivre...**_

**Drago porta une main tremblante à sa bouche, et sentit un grand sentiment d'injustice monter en lui.**

_**Dumbledore m'avait proposé d'espionner pour le compte de l'ordre, j'avais d'abord refusé mais en apprenant la nouvelle, je ne voulais pas partir de ce monde sans avoir accompli une dernière chose, je ne voulais pas qu'on me plaigne, alors j'ai accepté son offre et je me suis rapprochée de toi, à Poudlard. J'avoue qu'au début, rien d'autre que cette mission n'était présente à mon esprit, mais tout a changé et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Au début, je ne devait pas te suivre, Dumbledore me l'avait interdit mais ça été plus fort que moi, je ne concevait pas la vie sans toi et je t'ai suivit. Ce que j'essaye de te dire Drago, c'est que j'étais espionne pour le compte de l'ordre, je me suis rapprochée de Voldemort pour mieux le fourvoyer et j'ai réussi à obtenir de toi une coopération que je n'espérais pas. Je sais déjà ce que tu dois te dire en lisant ces mots, ce que tu ressens… tu te sens trahi, désappointé, en colère, triste… et je peux le comprendre, mais je voudrais que tu saches que jamais, à aucun moment je n'ai joué un rôle avec toi ! Je t'aimais réellement, du plus profond de mon cœur, même si cela paraît difficile à croire c'est la pure et simple vérité. Je me suis sentie belle et aimée a tes cotés, tu m'as apporté bien plus que tu ne puisse l'imaginer je sais que tu dois te dire que maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour défendre ma cause face aux accusations que tu porterais contre moi – et tu aurais entièrement raison – que je suis une lâche, sans cœur et sans scrupule, mais c'est faux Drago, ne crois pas que le choix de mourir fut facile pour moi. J'aurais aimé avoir notre vie, j'aurais aimé vivre dans un monde meilleur, vivre a tes cotés et que l'on vieillissent ensemble, j'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes… mais la vie est injuste mon amour, voila l'une des choses que j'ai apprises depuis que je sais que je suis condamnée. J'ai voulu en finir avec la vie car j'avais accompli tout ce que je me devais de faire avant de quitter ce monde. J'ai réussi à aider Harry et la résistance, j'ai aimé, je t'ai aimé… et je t'aimerais toujours ! Et j'ai aussi fait de toi un homme meilleur, tu n'es pas un assassin, je l'ai toujours su. Après quoi, je ne voulais pas que tu me voies mourir à petit feu tous les jours. Que ce serait-il passé lorsque tout serait finit ? Je t'aurais avoué la vérité de ma maladie et après ? Nous aurions été acquittés pour l'aide précieuse que nous avions fournie durant la guerre, et ensuite on serait revenu dans notre foyer, tu m'aurais soignée et regardé mourir tout les jours bénis que dieu fasse ? Non Drago, je ne voulais pas voir la tristesse dans tes yeux, ni la pitié, ni la résignation… si je suis morte, c'est pour t'éviter de souffrir davantage mon ange… là, tu as du chagrin, tu es en colère et te connaissant mieux que personne, tu vas culpabiliser, mais tout cela te passera. Tu t'en remettras, tu ouvriras un jour tes bras au bonheur qui te sourie et tu referas ta vie, avec une femme formidable qui te donnera de merveilleux enfants…**_

**Drago pleurait sans retenue à présent, ses mains qui tenaient le parchemin tremblaient tellement fort, qu'il se cramponnait presque au papier. **

_**Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier, bien au contraire je veux que tu me garde en mémoire, et que tu garde en ton cœur tout l'amour que tu peux éprouver envers moi, bien enfoui mais ne le ferme pas… ton cœur, ne le ferme pas je t'en prie. Je te le demande comme une faveur, ne détruits pas ta vie simplement parce que je ne suis plus là, je veux que tu vives et que tu profites de la vie pour deux. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous… j'aurais aimé que tout sois différent je le répète, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour mon amour… je resterais toujours avec toi, je te le promet. **_

_**Je t'aime à tout jamais.**_

_**Hermione, ta femme.**_

**Drago se laissa submerger par le chagrin et la colère et froissa le papier le jetant à travers la pièce dans un geste rageur en hurlant. Au dehors, Harry ferma les yeux et compris qu'il venait sûrement de finir. Drago avait poussé le même hurlement que lui-même un peu plus tôt et une vague de remord lui donnant la nausée lui remonta. Il allait tout donner pour que Drago s'en sorte. Comme si il le lui devait, il savait ce qu'il avait fait avec Hermione et il se jura que Drago Malefoy n'irait pas en prison !**

**A l'intérieur, Drago était dévasté ! Il était a genoux et sanglotait. Il s'approcha a quatre pattes du fauteuil où reposait la dépouille de sa bien aimée, et se mit a la secouer comme si elle allait se réveiller brutalement, il n'avait plus le sens de la réalité et continuait de la secouer en hurlant : « Pourquoi ? » seul ce mot lui venait encore a la bouche. Mais Hermione demeurait inerte, telle une poupée de chiffon, sa tête ballottait de droite a gauche. Aussi soudainement, Drago se stoppa et la serra contre lui, ne s'arrêtant pas de pleurer. **

**« Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi ? » couina-t-il. Il resta comme ça quelques minutes et la solution lui sauta aux yeux, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire… il prit sa baguette entre ses doigts et la serra tellement fort qu'il en eu mal a la main ! Il regarda le visage blafard d'Hermione, il semblait en transe dans un état second, il pointa sa baguette sur son poignet tremblant de tous ses membres, les larmes déferlants sur son visage marqué par la douleur et la fatalité. Le sort raisonna clairement dans le salon.**

**« Sectumsempra ! » murmura-t-il. La lumière jaillit de sa baguette et frappa son poignet à quelques centimètres a peine de l'extrémité de sa baguette. La plaie béante s'ouvrit, encore et encore indéfiniment, le trou s'agrandissait et le sang jaillissait. L'effet fut presque immédiat, Drago se sentit défaillir il lâcha sa baguette et vacilla dangereusement mais trouva malgré tout la force de s'allonger aux cotés d'Hermione, et se laissa mourir****le bras meurtri pendant du fauteuil, l'autre main étroitement liée a celle de la jeune femme. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle, au même moment où Harry ouvrait la porte d'entrée a la volée ayant trouvé que Drago mettait trop de temps a sortir. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte du petit salon plongé dans une semi obscurité. Nul autre spectacle n'aurait pu être aussi éprouvant que celui que Harry avait sous les yeux. Triste et dégoûté il soutint pourtant la vue des deux corps inertes et enlacés. Il ramassa la baguette de Drago et fit apparaître un drap blanc assez grand pour les en recouvrir tout les deux. Lorsqu'il sortit la mine dépitée, les aurors dont Tonks étaient présents.**

**« Ils sont à l'intérieur » leur dit-il. Avant de disparaître pour réapparaître a Poudlard. Devant les grilles. Il entra dans le parc, des gens du ministère s'affairaient déjà a enlever le reste des débris et de corps, quels qu'ils soient, bons ou mauvais camp. Il s'avança d'un pas lourd, l'air grave et abattu. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ce sentiment de culpabilité et de remord qu'il éprouvait, il se sentait désespérément seul et lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle de Poudlard, même le fait de la voir débarrassée du corps de ce reptile répugnant et les visages de ses amis épuisés, mais ravis, même tout ça ne réussit pas a lui remonter le moral. Il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre et leur dire tout, lorsqu'une équipe du ministère passa derrière lui portant le corps d'une mangemort. Harry fit volte face et observa Bellatrix.**

**« On l'a trouvée dans les sous sols » lui apprit l'un des deux aurors. Blaise qui ne se trouvait pas loin se tut, il avait promis et ne romprait pas cette promesse, même si Harry était au courant maintenant. Harry entendit alors une conversation, sans l'écouter réellement. C'était MacGonagall et Remus qui parlaient ensemble, il entendit juste les mots 'Dumbledore' et 'Bureau'. Cela lui suffit, prit d'une incontrôlable rage, il gravit les escaliers, ne prêtant aucune attention à Ron qui lui criait après. Il fut devant la gargouille très rapidement qui au grand étonnement de Harry, ouvrit le passage vers les escaliers tournant. Pour toute réponse a son regard interrogateur, la gargouille lui répondit : « le directeur s'attend a vous voir ».**

**OoO**

**Sans frapper et sans crier gare, Harry entra telle une tornade dans le bureau circulaire, claquant la porte de toutes ses forces.**

**« Vous l'avez envoyée a la mort ! » dit Harry d'emblée avec une telle fureur, que Dumbledore lui-même n'osait soutenir son regard.**

**« Harry… » Dit calmement le directeur.**

**« Non ! Taisez vous ! Toujours les belles paroles, toujours les promesses ! Est ce que vous vous rendez comptes de ce que vous avez fais ? » Vociféra Harry le regard flamboyant.**

**« Oui, je m'en rends comptes » murmura Dumbledore à la manière d'un adolescent pris en faute et il était sincère.**

**« Neville est mort ! Ginny, Severus, Hermione et Malefoy ! Tout est votre faute ! Vous ne pouviez pas demander a un agent qualifié de l'ordre je suppose ? » Demanda Harry, dont l'ironie de la voix était difficilement dissimulée.**

**« Ce n'est pas ça Harry… »**

**« Alors c'est quoi ? Qu'allez vous encore me trouver comme excuses professeur ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton féroce.**

**« Ecoute, je sais que tout est ma faute et j'assume l'entière responsabilité de mes actes, je sais que je n'aurais jamais du envoyer Hermione espionner, j'aurais du me douter qu'elle les suivraient jusque dans le camp du mal, mais je ne savais pas pour quelles raisons elle le faisait… je ne savait pas qu'elle était malade Harry » Harry se demanda comment il était au courant, il vit alors la lettre dans les mains du directeur, il avait sûrement demandé des explications a Ron.**

**« Et alors ? Êtes vous complètement irresponsable ? Qu'est ce que cela aurait changé qu'elle ne soit pas malade ? Hein ? »**

**« Tout Harry… je croyais qu'Hermione agissait par loyauté, courage et amour envers Drago. C'était le cas, mais pas seulement pour ça, ses jours étaient comptés, si seulement j'avais su… » Fit Dumbledore atterré de sa propre bêtise.**

**« Mais il est trop tard n'est ce pas ? Et puis qu'est ce que vous en avez à faire vous ? Tout le petit monde est saint et sauf ! Tout ceux qui sont mort, sont mort pour la liberté et la gloire, ce n'est pas bien important, n'est ce pas ? » Beuglait Harry toujours debout. Dumbledore leva enfin les yeux vers lui et le regard que lui renvoyait Harry lui glaça le cœur.**

**« Ne dis pas ça » supplia-t-il.**

**« Pourquoi ? La vérité frappe toujours là où ça fait mal professeur ! »**

**« Je regrette Harry, sincèrement, je regrette… je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça » dit Dumbledore. Mais le ton affligé et affreusement coupable du vieux directeur fatigué, n'ébranla pas Harry le moins du monde, il n'en avait que faire des regrets et des états d'âme de cet irresponsable qui était, indirectement la cause de tout ses malheurs. Aussi subitement, Harry se planta et mit ses mains sur le bureau, et parla d'une voix très calme et pourtant glaciale et chacun des mots qu'il prononçait, frappait le vieux sorcier en pleine figure et accroissait son sentiment de culpabilité.**

**« Je vais vous dire… Tom Jedusor est mort, et nombreuses sont les vies qui ont été arrachées a cause de votre stupide et irresponsable acte de soi disant courage ! Vous nous avez monté les uns contre les autres, dans l'espoir d'avoir un monde meilleur, et voilà le résultat que cela a donné… je vivrais avec cette peine et ce remord toute ma vie professeur, mais vous je vous plains sincèrement… vous mourrez avec dans votre cœur, le remord et la honte, et au fond vous n'aurez que ce que vous méritez ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que Voldemort finalement ! » Cracha Harry. Il se releva et tourna les talons, sortant du bureau sans regarder derrière lui. Il ne vit pas le désespoir dans les yeux du sorcier, il ne vit pas les larmes monter dans ses yeux et couler librement sur les joues de celui qu'il avait tant respecté et admiré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et Harry avait raison, Dumbledore serait un homme brisé jusqu'à sa mort, par la simple volonté de vouloir faire le bien autour de lui…**

**OoO**

**« A Neville Londubat, capturé et torturé je décerne la médaille d'honneur… a Severus Rogue, brave sorcier qui jusqu'au bout aura défendu la liberté, je décerne la médaille d'honneur… »**

**Harry écoutait le nouveau ministre d'une oreille distraite. Il aurait voulut en finir et très vite, il ne supportait pas tout ces regards tournés sur lui. Il voulait s'enfuir à toute vitesse, mais il voulait encore tenir bon. Un mois avait passé environ depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres… Harry n'avait pas abandonné, traquant sans relâche les derniers partisans de Voldemort, pour les enfermer a tout jamais, les punir pour leurs actes. Un nouveau ministre avait été élu, et la remise des honneurs avait été une annonce banale pour lui. Il avait enfermé tout ceux qui restaient, et il n'aspirait plus aujourd'hui qu'à la paix ! Il ne voulait pas ressembler à une bête de foire ! Il ne voulait pas assister à cette cérémonie, se voir remettre une médaille d'honneur et un poste d'auror qu'il savait déjà qu'il refuserait. Il ne voulait pas voir tout ces gens heureux, avec leur famille, lui qui était tout seul et qui avait tout perdu ! Mais finalement, Ron avait réussi a le convaincre de venir… ils étaient tous là ! Tous ceux avec qui il avait vaillamment combattu ! La famille Weasley au complet bien sur, Ron avec Pansy et leur petite Virginia. Luna et Blaise désormais mariés, Olivier Dubois, les professeurs de Poudlard, seul Dumbledore manquait à l'appel. Ils avaient tous un visage rayonnant, pour certains portant encore les traces de la terrible bataille. Mais lui n'arrivait pas, il n'arrivait pas a ressentir ce bonheur, il avait perdu trop de gens et il voulait oublier, aussi sa décision était prise. Il fut tiré de ses pensées, et revint parmi la foule en entendant le ministre prononcer son nom…**

**« A Ginevra Potter, qui a avec son mari mené la résistance d'une main de maître et péri avec courage et dignité, je remet la médaille d'honneur… A Ron Weasley… » Et les gens se succédèrent alors sur l'estrade, recevant leur médaille en revenant dans les rangs sous les acclamations de toute la population. Le ministre s'éclaircit la voix.**

**« A Drago Malefoy… qui a été d'une aide plus que précieuse durant la guerre, je décerne la médaille d'honneur… à Hermione Malefoy – Harry sentit son cœur se serrer – qui a été d'un courage et d'une vaillance exemplaires ! Seule pour défaire le régime de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom de l'intérieur, je décerne la médaille d'Honneur… et enfin, celui qui a enfin libéré le monde des sorciers, celui qui a affronté sans peur ni craintes le seigneur des ténèbres, Harry Potter… » Harry, bien qu'il n'en avait aucune envie, s'avança et monta sur l'estrade. Il écouta sans l'entendre, le ministre faire compliments après compliments, pour enfin lui donner sa médaille et lui serrer la main en le remerciant au nom du peuple et il put enfin redescendre et rejoindre ses amis. Le discours dura encore quelque minutes, et le moment fut enfin venu où Harry put quitter le ministère en compagnie de Ron, Pansy et leur fille.**

**OoO**

**Ils sortaient du ministère, en silence marchant côte à côte dans le soleil de ce mois d'avril.**

**« Alors… qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda Pansy, sachant pourtant bien la réponse. Harry s'arrêta, ils en firent autant.**

**« Je vais voyager » répondit Harry.**

**« Alors ta décision est prise ? » demanda Ron, tandis que Arthur, Molly, Blaise, Luna et tout ses autres compagnons arrivaient. Il aurait voulu éviter les adieux pénibles… **

**« Oui Ron… je veux m'en aller, je me sens… étouffer, responsable… »**

**« Responsable ? » s'étrangla Luna « tu est responsable de sa chute ! C'est grâce à toi que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui ! » Renchérit-elle, serrant la main de Blaise dans la sienne.**

**« Je n'ai aucun mérite Luna, sans vous je serais peut être mort moi aussi » répondit Harry.**

**« Harry ? Tu n'y penses pas ? » Demanda Molly la voix tremblante. Harry trouva le courage de regarder la femme qui l'avait accueilli a bras ouvert et son cœur chancela en regardant ses yeux ! Elle avait les même que Ginny…**

**« Je vous en prie Mrs Weasley, ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont… » Supplia Harry, Molly paraissait au bord des larmes, comme Pansy ou encore Luna.**

**« C'est mieux comme ça » reprit Harry « je… je ne me sens pas prêt a affronter tout ça, je… il faut que je m'éloigne tout de ça » dit-il. Blaise lui tendit alors une main amicale.**

**« Alors, fais bon voyage et pense à nous donner des nouvelles » sourit le métisse, le visage néanmoins triste. Harry lui serra la main, et aussi celle de Remus, Arthur et tout les autres. Il étreignit Luna.**

**« Prend soin de toi et de ton bébé » dit-il au creux de son oreille, elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes. Lorsqu'il en eu finit avec tous, il s'approcha de Pansy et déposa un baiser rempli de tendresse sur le front du bébé dans ses bras. Il étreignit Pansy qui pleurait sans retenue.**

**« Tu es vraiment sur ? » demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause. Il se retira et la regarda.**

**« Je suis sur »**

**« Tu reviendras ? » renifla-t-elle. Harry se pinça la lèvre.**

**« Peut être bien… sûrement, un jour » répondit-il. Et le moment fut venu de dire au revoir à Ron. Celui-ci s'efforçait de paraître serein et enjoué, mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'il en était tout autre et que Ron luttait pour ne pas se laisser abattre par son départ. Il tendit une main à Ron, qui la regarda en se pinçant fortement la lèvre. Il la prit.**

**« Prend soin de toi, écris nous » demanda Ron. Harry hocha la tête.**

**« Tu vas me manquer Ron » dit-il. Les deux amis se regardèrent et s'étreignirent. Lorsqu'il se sépara de Ron, Harry le dépassa et se mit à marcher. Tout le monde le regarda partir, se serrant les uns contre les autres, et lorsque Harry se retourna, un immense sourire rayonnant se peignit sur son visage en les apercevant tous là. Il ressentit un élan d'affection, d'amour et d'amitié pour chacun d'entre eux. Et il disparut, sur cette dernière image de ses amis, sa famille, réuni là pour lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter bonne chance. Il s'en alla, laissant là les vestiges d'une vie de combat, mais aussi les bourgeons d'une nouvelle vie qu'il ne refusait pas, mais qu'il ne se sentait tout simplement pas encore prêt d'accepter. Pansy regarda Ron, les yeux baignés de larmes.**

**« Il reviendra » assura Ron en posant son regard sur elle. Les autres se rapprochèrent.**

**« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle en serrant son étreinte. Ron reporta ses yeux sur l'endroit où Harry venait de disparaître.**

**« J'en suis persuadé »**

**Epilogue à suivre…**

* * *

Et voila! Pfiou je l'ai fait lol certains d'entre vous vont dire que j'ai été très dure envers Dumbledore, je sais mais c'est au travers des yeux et du coeur de Harry que j'ai écris le dialogue, j'ai essayer d'interpreter ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir, et nous savons tous forts bien que Harry Potter est impulsif! Vous avez été nombreux a reviewer pour ce chapitre, alors y a pas de raison pour que cela cesse n'est ce pas?

Review alors? :-)

A très bientôt pour l'épilogue!! j'vous embrasse tous bien fort!

Jess


	33. Epilogue

Me voici donc avec l'épilogue de cette fabuleuse aventure! C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je poste le fin mot de cette histoire, si triste fût-elle... comme vous le savez, cette fiction était un défi lancé par une de mes lectrices sur mon skyblog, je ne fais jamais que des histoires qui finissent bien, et elle m'a donc défié d'en rédiger une qui finirait mal! Bon, je crois bien que c'est une chose faites au vus des nombreuses larmes qu'elle a faite couler :-) J'espère que cet épilogue sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, en tout cas moi, je ne le voyait pas autrement! Bonne lecture a tous...

PS: Une pensée de ma part toute particulière a ma grand mère décédée il y a peine deux jours... paix a ton âme Mamy

Tout appartiens toujours a JK Rowling (triste réalité lol)

**RAR:**

Je suis en train de suivre une merveilleuse fiction, (très longue mais merveilleuse :-) ) et l'auteur répond a ses review d'une manière beaucoup plus… facile pour l'auteur je dirais ! J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée, alors dorénavant, je prendrais ce système :-) y a rien de mal la dedans, je lui pique pas ses idées d'histoire, simplement, elle a raison, pour mieux s'y retrouver, je vais faire comme ça ! (Fainéante moi ? voyons ! xD)

**Justiine : oh mOn dieu !! c trOo bOo!! Tu as super bien décri le réaction de draco avec le corps d'HermiOne et puis Ossi la réaction d'Harry !! **_tu trouves ?_** C magnifiik !! **_merci :-)_** Je t'en remet une deuxième pske c'était vrémen magnifiik !! **_tu es trop bonne lol _** Je pleure kome une madeleine Moi ki avé envi dune soiré déprimation je sui servie !! **_ah voui la c'est certain_

**m-a : ra chui decouverte **_et oui _** non chui pa parente avec bellatrix je sui bellatrix MWAHAHAHAH xD **_euh… _** drago forever dan mon cœur **_et dans le mien_** sa sert lé médaille quan on é mouru **_hum… c'était la moindre des choses lol_** dernier chapitre en plus quon en avé parlé se midi avec justiine en principe elle doi te mettre 10 review je c pa si elle la fé **_a vrai dire j'ai pas compté xD mais merci a elle !_

**fatlouie : Les lettres d'Hermione étaient vraiment très émouvantes, j'ai versé ma**

**petite larme **_j'avoue que sur ce coup, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur!_** j'ai hâte de lire l'épilogue (même s'il va annoncer la fin**

**de cette histoire) **_et oui, la fin d'une belle aventure pour moi!_** Je tiens à redire que ton histoire a été vraiment bien menée et qu'elle**

**est super bien écrite **_et je te remercie!_** Bisous**

**merope: moi perso je trouve pas que tu a été dur envers Dumbledore, **_oui tu n'es pas la seule a me le dire, mais j'peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié..._** j'ai vraiment aimé ses deux dernier chapitres qui mon fait un peu pleurer mais c'est pour une bonne cause ! ;) **_Alors ça va si tu le prends comme ça!_** sinon je me rejouis de lire ton épiloge ! **_il est a présent là!_** bisous **_bisoux a toi aussi :-)_

**celewyn: bouh!comme c'est triste!snif! **_oui je sais :-(_** je trouve que la mort de Drago était la meilleure chose pour lui. (oui, je suis une sentimentale..) **_tu veux un scoop? moi aussi xD_** j'attant vivement l'épilogue qui achèvera cette magnifique et triste histoire!! **_Le voici!_** Vas-tu encore écrire des Hermione/Drago??**_Bien sur!__la prochaine est déjà en cours d'écriture... _**je les trouve super bien! **_je te remercie!_** Gros Bisous et bon courage pour la rédaction de la dernière page (si ce n'est pas déjà fait)! **_si il était déjà finit mais merci quand même et bisoux a toi!_

**El3anor: Salut, je crois que c'est ma première review, à la fin mais bon comme on dit vaut mieux tard que jamais ! **_Exactement!_** Je dois t'avouer que j'avais arrêté de lire ta fic à la mort de ginny et de severus, je trouvais ça vraiment trop horrible. **_J'avais effectivement peur que les lecteurs me lâchent a ce moment là, car il faut le dire je n'y ai pas été de mains morte oui :-s _**Et puis il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu que tu avais édité de nouveau ta fic, donc je l'ai relue (en zappant le passage de la mort de ginny) **_bien entendu xD_** et je dois dire que la fin est super, très triste (j'étais en train de pleurer en lisant les souvenirs et les lettres de Hermione) mais très réussi, je ne mis attendait pas du tout et c'est très émouvant ! **_Beaucoup de monde ne s'y attendait pas oui, je suis cependant contente que tu sois arrivée finalement jusqu'au bout!_** Voilà, et bien bonne continuation pour l'épilogue et pour tes autres fics. **_Merci beaucoup, a l'occasion, passe voir la suivante elle sera un peu moins sombre :-)_** Bye El3anor**

**TaT: ... je suis en larmes... aucun son ne peut sortir de ma bouche... **_je suis désolée…_** j'insiste vraiment C'EST un chef d'oeuvre... **_bon bin si tu insistes alors… :-)_** maintenant qu'elle est terminée je sais pas comment je vais faire… au fait merci d'avoir mis si peu de temps à le poster parce que je devais venir au moins 8fois par jour pour voir si la suite n'était pas arrivée! **_Mais de rien, elle était écrite y a pas de raison pour que ça traîne ! et c'est valable pour l'épilogue aussi :-)_** jsui vraiment accro c'est horrible… **_je l'avais légèrement remarqué lol_** dis moi as-tu l'intention d'écrire une nouvelle fic?? **_Bien sur… _** ça compensera un petit peu! **_En effet et moi je serais heureuse de pouvoir me sortir toute ces sombres émotions de la tête…_** jsuis désolée de pas être aussi entousiasme que dans ma dernière review mais là j'ai encore la tête dans le chapitre (et les larmes aux yeux) **_je comprends j'étais dans le même état d'esprit quand j'ai eu finit de l'écrire_** je renouvelle évidemment TOUS les compliments que j'ai déjà faits… **_je te remercie… vraiment…_** je n'ai jamais lu de fics aussi merveilleuse, magique, époustoufflante,superbe, à couper le souffle et j'en passe… **_hum… tu en as combien en stock des arguments tels que ceux là ?_** COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE?? AIDEZ MOII!! **_Allons, allons…ça va passer :-)_** sur ce, on se revoi à l'épilogue (ou je serai encore surement en pleurs..grr!!) **_étant donné ton degré de sensibilité comme je peux le constater, en effet tu as raison :-)_** et je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à dire : MERCI parce que c'est vraiment un cadeau..!! **_et moi c'est a toi et a tout les autres que je dis merci !_** a bientôt!  
(PS: dsl ya eu un ptit beug avec la review au début!) **_ah… je me disais aussi… xD bisoux !_

**yoyos: J'ai trouvé ta fiction un peu par hasard en fouillant dans les Drago/Hermione que j'affectionne particulièrement. **_bienvenue a toi, fan assidue de Dray/Mione :-)_** Je viens de lire le dernier chapitre de cette fic et je tiens juste à dire qu'on trouve pas souvent des histoires d'une telle calité sur le net. **_C'est très gentil a toi, merci beaucoup mais je crois qu'il y a tout de même bien meilleur que moi, cela dit, cela me fait chaud au coeur merci beaucoup!_** Je dois avouer que la fin de ton histoire m'a même emue jusque larmes!Voila je voulais juste te féliciter pour cette fiction et te remercier pour le bon moment que j'ai passé en la lisant. **_Je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plue, et merci a toi!_

* * *

******Epilogue.**

******6 ans plus tard…**

******Quelque part en Asie, il pleut a torrent. Sous la déferlante naturelle d'eau, un homme de petite taille, a peine vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise vieille et sale cours a travers les gravas et les champs. Il ne semble pourtant pas avoir froid, ce sont des pluies diluviennes, mais venant des tropiques, cela n'inquiète personne, il fait chaud et c'est la saison des pluies, cela apportera gros bénéfices pour la récolte… ce petit homme continue de courir, sous la pluie il a une missive et compte la mener a bien. Il entre dans le petit village et cherche la tente humanitaire. Le pays est ravagé par la guerre depuis un long moment maintenant, et l'aide humanitaire de tout les pays est la bienvenue, pour ces paysans au bord du désespoir, vivant pour certains dans la misère tout est bon a prendre, et ces gens venu d'Europe d'ailleurs sont considérés comme une bénédiction des dieux ! Au bout d'une course interminable, il tombe sur un des 'hommes venus des cieux' comme ils disent chez eux. Sous la pluie, le petit homme remet quelque chose à l'homme français qui le remercie et il repart. **

******A l'autre bout du village…**

******« Voila, une gélule deux fois par jour pendant dix jours, et votre petit bout sera remit sur pied » une dame ne cesse de se baisser en guise de remerciement.**

******« Merci… merci Harry'san, que dieu vous bénisse » s'exprime la dame dans un anglais approximatif. Harry lui sourie et sort de la petite maison de fortune, se rechaussant, il regarde la pluie tomber avant de s'engouffrer dans la nuit pour rejoindre ses collègues sous la tente. Comme il l'avait dit, Harry voulait voyager, ce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de faire… il avait parcourut un peu de tout les pays du monde, il s'était engagé en simple moldu comme humanitaire, et se trouvait actuellement en Corée où la guerre faisait encore rage, mais où les missions humanitaires n'étaient pas encore interdites. Il n'avait pas renoncé à la magie et emportait sa baguette partout avec lui, mais il ne l'utilisait jamais. Il avait gardé un mince contact avec Ron et Pansy, ne leur écrivant que très rarement… seul son chef d'équipe, un français du nom de 'Francis' connaissait sa condition. Il était méconnaissable, avec une barbe de deux semaines, les cheveux mis longs… il entra dans la tente, tout trempé prêt à se reposer. **

******« Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? » S'enquit un autre français.**

******« Il s'en sortira pas trop mal, je lui ai donné des anti biotiques… » Répondit Harry en enlevant sa veste trempée, se servant un bon verre de cognac. Le pan de la tente s'abattit, et Francis entra à son tour, tout mouillé.**

******« Harry ! Je te cherchais justement… Chi, a amené quelque chose pour toi, il a intercepté un hibou » dit Francis en lui tendant une enveloppe, les autres regardaient les deux hommes avec curiosité. Harry prit la lettre, les sourcils froncés, il communiquait avec Ron par voie postale, il lui avait expliqué comment cela fonctionnait pourquoi recevait-il un hibou ? Il s'assit, ouvrit l'enveloppe son verre a la main, et la lu. Lorsqu'il la replia, il avait le visage… grave et troublé.**

******« Harry ? Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Francis.**

******« Je suis désolé Francis, mais je ne terminerais pas les trois mois restant, il faut que je reparte pour l'Angleterre » lui annonça Harry.**

******« L'Angleterre ? Quand ? Et pourquoi ? » S'exclama son chef.**

******« Je prend le premier vol ; c'est une affaire personnelle » répondit Harry en se levant pour préparer ses affaires...**

******OoO**

******Harry avançait lentement les mains dans les poches et regardait tout autour de lui. En tant d'années, rien n'avait changé ici à Ste Mangouste… il avait eu un éclair de souvenir en entrant et un instant, il s'était arrêté a l'endroit même ou quelques années auparavant, Ginny avait disparut. C'était encré dans sa mémoire pour toujours, jamais il n'oublierait ce jour et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Aussi douloureux soit le souvenir, il ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup et se décida d'avancer. Il passa devant la cheminée par laquelle à l'époque, ils passaient de l'appartement à l'hôpital, aujourd'hui elle était ré ouverte au public, et il vit un nombre incalculable de sorciers et sorcières en sortir. Il continua son chemin, jusqu'à arriver aux escaliers, et grimpa les cinq étages, toujours les mains dans les poches. Lorsqu'il arriva aux soins intensifs il semblait chercher quelqu'un.**

******« Je peux vous aider ? » il sursauta et regarda l'infirmière qui lui parlait.**

******« Je… euh, je cherche le médicomage Grown » dit-il.**

******« Et vous êtes ? »**

******« Potter… Harry Potter » murmura-t-il. L'infirmière élargit les yeux, elle venait de le reconnaître.**

******« Oh… je… je vais vous le chercher immédiatement » bafouilla-t-elle impressionnée. Harry soupira, visiblement personne ne l'avait oublié ici. Il n'eu pas a attendre longtemps qu'il vit le docteur Grown s'avancer vers lui.**

******« Harry mon garçon… » Dit-il en lui serrant la main chaleureusement.**

******« Bonjour Docteur »**

******« Comment allez vous ? » demanda le docteur.**

******« Je vais bien, je vous remercie » répondit Harry « j'ai reçu votre courrier… où est-il ? »**

******« Chambre 3, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps » répondit le médicomage l'air grave.**

******« Est ce que… est ce que quelqu'un est déjà venu le voir ? » demanda Harry. Le médicomage hocha négativement la tête.**

******« Il n'a voulu voir personne, il me l'a fait promettre, il attend juste une personne pour pouvoir mourir Harry, c'est vous. Il veut vous voir vous seul »**

******« Très bien » fit Harry en inspirant. Le docteur Grown l'emmena à la chambre 3.**

******« Bien, je vous laisse… merci d'être venu Harry, cela lui tenait vraiment a cœur » fit-il. Harry hocha la tête d'un air entendu, bien qu'il avait pourtant hésité, une fois dans l'avion il s'était demandé si cela était une bonne idée, la colère qui enserrait son cœur était atténuée bien sur, mais il ne savait si il pourrait affronter cette situation, si il tiendrait le coup. Doucement, en s'armant de courage, il poussa la porte et entra laissant la porte se refermer doucement. Il attendit encore quelques secondes à l'entrée, regardant le lit prêt de la fenêtre et l'homme qui y reposait, des tuyaux dans le nez. Le sorcier tourna la tête vers lui, il sentit son cœur se serrer, sans en connaître la raison. Prudemment alors, il s'avança.**

******« Harry… »**

******« Bonjour professeur » murmura Harry.**

******« Tu es venu » dit-il. Il était arrivé au lit.**

******« Comme vous le voyez » répondit Harry.**

******« Tu es encore en colère contre moi… je comprends. Je n'implore pas ton pardon Harry, je n'en suis pas digne. Et je n'ai aucunes excuses, sinon celle d'être vieux et stupide et au fond, tu avais raison, je ne vaux pas mieux que Tom » Harry ne répondit pas et regardait son ancien directeur, étendu sur ce lit aux portes de la mort. Que voulait-il ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Il était méconnaissable. Maigri, pratiquement plus de cheveux, une maladie magique avait dit le médicomage, qui le tuait à petit feu, et il était sur le point de mourir.**

******« Mais je refuse de mourir avant de t'avoir parlé une dernière fois Harry, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur dans ma vie, énormément même ; mais si il y a bien une chose que je ne regrette pas, c'est l'affection que j'ai pour toi. J'aurais aimé ne pas être ce que je suis, ne pas avoir fait ce que j'ai fait, et dit ce que j'ai dit. Je te jure Harry, que si il m'était possible de changer le cours du temps, je réparerais mes erreurs et encore une fois tu avais raison, j'ai eu ce que je méritais car depuis la fin de cette guerre, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas a toi et tout ceux qui sont morts à cause de moi, tu m'as dit que je vivrais avec le remord et la honte en mon cœur, et c'était vrai, je sais ce que j'ai fait et je le regrette profondément je sais que ce que je dis ne changera en rien tes sentiments envers moi, et ce n'est pas ce que je cherches, mais je tenais à te le dire, tout est de ma faute et tu n'as rien à te reprocher » fit Dumbledore. Il parlait avec difficulté et Harry voyait bien qu'il essayait de paraître le plus normal possible, mais en réalité il cachait son immense douleur. Un silence s'en suivit des paroles du vieil homme, un silence qui parut une éternité ! **

******« Vous étiez comme un père pour moi » commença Harry. Dumbledore le regarda, le remord se lisait sur son visage las et malade « vous l'avez toujours été » continua Harry avec émotion « je crois… je crois que c'est parce que je vous aime a un tel point, que je vous en ai voulu, et vous en veux encore… j'ai perdu énormément dans ma vie et vous le saviez et je ne comprends pas encore aujourd'hui, comment vous avez pu »**

******« C'était une erreur Harry… une regrettable erreur je suis désolé, ce n'est pas une excuse, je n'en cherche pas, mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire… je croyais bien faire, mais c'était une erreur » Harry se rendit alors compte que les yeux du vieux sorcier étaient brillants, et finalement il les vis les perles d'eau salées descendre sur les joues creusées et ridées. Cet homme était sur le point de mourir, il ne cherchait que la paix il avait payé un lourd tribu lui aussi, il était rongé par le remord, a quoi bon entretenir l'amertume ? Après tout, il avait peut-être fait des choses irréversibles, certes mais ce n'était certainement pas un monstre, juste un vieil homme qui s'était trompé.**

******« Je sais… » Murmura Harry. Dumbledore lui prit la main, Harry ne la retira pas, même si il restait de marbre.**

******« Je suis désolé Harry… tellement désolé… » Cette fois il pleurait. Harry se mordit la lèvre « que puis je faire pour me racheter ? »**

******« Ne dites pas de bêtises professeur… vous avez besoin de repos »**

******« Je n'aurais de repos que lorsque j'aurais trouvé le repos éternel Harry, et encore la culpabilité me poursuivra dans l'au-delà, je le mérite mais j'ai tellement mal »**

******« Chut… vous êtes à blâmer, je n'en disconvient pas, mais je crois que vous avez assez payé… » Chuchota Harry en serrant sa main. Dumbledore le regarda, il n'avait pas besoin de mots. Cette simple pression lui suffisait, et le regard bienveillant et miséricordieux que Harry portait sur lui, lui suffisaient amplement, il pouvait partir en paix. Même si il n'était pas pardonné pour ses fautes, il savait que Harry était sur la voie du pardon. Il sourit alors, et cessa de s'agiter, tenant toujours la main de son protégé dans la sienne et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.**

******« Merci… » Dit-il en fermant les yeux. Peu a peu, sa main se desserra. Harry la reposa sur le lit, c'était finit. Il appela le docteur Grown.**

******« Merci Harry… vous lui avez offert sa dernière volonté » remercia-t-il. Harry regarda une dernière fois le visage sans vie de son ancien directeur, il avait les lèvres figées en un sourire de soulagement, et le garderait gravé pour l'éternité.**

******OoO**

******Le vent soufflait, faisant s'envoler les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol. Harry emmitouflé dans son long manteau, le col remonté jusqu'au menton avançait, les mains dans les poches. Il marchait parmi les allées, cherchant l'endroit bien précis. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher, il savait où ils se trouvaient exactement. Tout était silencieux, mis à part le bruit du vent dans les feuillages, rien ne venait briser le repos éternel de chaque défunt enterrés ici. Les pieds de Harry s'arrêtèrent devant deux tombes. Il fit apparaître deux roses blanches, qu'il déposa sur le marbre froid déjà bien garni. Personne ne les avait oublié et visiblement, beaucoup de monde venait encore leur rendre hommage ici. Harry garda longtemps ses yeux rivés sur les deux pierres tombales, comme figé dans le temps, comme si il avait du plomb dans les chaussures… **

**__****Ci gît, Hermione Malefoy-Granger, 19/09/1979-26/01/1999**** était marqué sur la tombe de droite inondée de fleur ! Sur celle de gauche était également noté**

**__****Ci gît, Drago Malefoy, 05/06/1980-26/01/1999**** cette tombe était aussi fleurie que celle de sa femme.**

******Harry inspira un gros coup qui lui fit mal aux poumons ! Comme si il n'avait plus respiré depuis très longtemps, il regardait sans ciller les deux pierres tombales face à lui, a en croire ses traits, cela lui coûtait énormément d'être là et de regarder le marbre blanc en se sentant coupable de tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Et pourtant, il ne l'était pas, c'est eux qui avaient choisi cette voie, pas lui ! Si il avait su… il soupira, a quoi bon regretter ? Ils n'étaient plus là désormais, c'était du passé ! Même si il gardait une profonde tristesse pour sa meilleure amie qui avait au final tant fait pour eux, même si il ressentais une grande peine pour le courageux Serpentard rebelle qui les avait aidés lui aussi, même si tout ça, il ne servait a rien de ruminer de sombres pensées et de culpabiliser d'avantage, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils auraient voulut ! Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que l'éclair d'un souvenir le traversait…**

******Il la revoyait, levant sa main au premier son de la voix d'un professeur… ou encore, se ronger les ongles persuadées qu'elle avait raté ses BUSES… le troll des cachots… des fous rires avec Ron… **_**tu es un grand sorcier Harry ! Un grand sorcier ! **_** Cette phrase resterait à jamais gravée dans son esprit. Harry déplorait de ne pas avoir pu connaître Drago à présent ! Qui sait… peut être seraient-ils devenus amis au final ? Harry tourna la tête vers une troisième tombe, toujours aussi fleurie Harry la reconnu, sans même regarder, c'était celle de Neville… les trois tombes étaient l'unes a coté de l'autres. Il considéra encore quelques minutes de silences, pour les défunts et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à partir, il vit derrière un ruban, une plaque posée juste devant les trois tombes. Il dégagea la pierre et put y lire une phrase très émouvante : **

**__****" Notre vrai tombeau n'est pas dans la terre, mais dans le coeur des hommes. " **

******Sur un dernier regard, Harry s'éloigna pour finalement transplanner sur la place de Pré-au-Lard. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, il n'était venu ici qu'une seule et unique fois, le jour de la commémoration. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de revenir et s'étonnait de lui-même d'ailleurs de s'y retrouver après autant d'années ! La vie avait reprit son cours ici, et la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard était bondée de monde ! Il se fraya un chemin, pour finalement arriver sur la grande place déserte et calme. Il inspira encore une fois un grand coup, mais cette fois l'inspiration ne fut pas douloureuse. Il s'approcha lentement, ne se cachant pas dans ce village sorcier, il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un bouquet de rose, blanche et rouge. Il s'y arrêta, elle n'avait pas changé, elle était comme neuve comme inébranlable, inusable… 'La fontaine du sacrifice' était toujours resplendissante ! Ne se souciant guère des gens, Harry marcha dans l'eau, pour rejoindre la photo, cette photo où elle souriait, où elle était encore pleine d'espoir elle n'en avait jamais manquée. Sa photo a lui, était moins joyeuse certes, mais Ginny et Severus étaient des héros, et rien que pour cela le ministre avait fait construire cette fontaine, ce monument pour leur rendre hommage. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de tombe, leurs corps étant redevenus poussières, alors il fallait un endroit pour se recueillir. Il caressa la photo du bout des doigts, refusant de laisser couler ses larmes, il se l'était promis ! Hermione, Drago, Neville, Ginny, Severus et tout les autres ne l'auraient pas voulus. Il remarqua par contre quelque chose qui n'y était pas avant et fronça les sourcils. Sortant de la fontaine, il s'approcha du bord, une plaque en or pur était encrée dans la pierre… Harry la lut.**

**__****Severus Rogue, 09/01/1960-30/11/1998**

**__****Ginevra Potter-Weasley, 11/08/1981-30/11/1998**

**__****Pour que jamais l'on oublie l'horreur de la guerre…**

**__****Pour que jamais l'on oublie quel prix le peuple a payé…**

**__****Pour que jamais l'on oublie ce que signifie le mot 'sacrifice'…**

**__****Pour que jamais l'on oublie le sens de la solidarité…**

**__****Et pour que toujours l'on se souvienne de la résistance Anglaise !**

******Harry vit alors avec effarement, apparaître sous la plaque d'or, la liste énormément longue des résistants qui avaient combattus pour la paix et la liberté ! Il était lui-même cité, en grand et en grosses lettres d'or, avec un 'Merci' a coté, suivit alors de tous les autres noms ! Il y avait Ron, Hermione et Drago y étaient eux aussi, Ginny, Severus et tout les autres ! **

******« Bonjour ! » Harry sursauta tellement fort qu'il faillit en tomber à la renverse. Un rire cristallin lui parvint aux oreilles, un rire de petite fille « dis donc, tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille monsieur ! » Harry baissa la regard sur la petite fille, elle lui souriait, de ce même sourire espiègle qu'il connaissait tant, et ce regard rempli de malice.**

******« Bonjour » dit-il enfin « tu es toute seule ? » la petite fille hocha la tête négativement.**

******« Non, papa et maman ne sont pas loin, mais Dray m'embêtait, alors j'ai couru jusqu'ici, ils vont arriver normalement » répondit-elle.**

******« Dray? » s'étonna Harry.**

******« Oui ! ****Quel enquiquineur celui là alors! » Pesta-t-elle. Harry sourit.**

******« Tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner comme ça, tes parents vont s'inquiéter » dit doucement Harry.**

******« Je sais » approuva la petite « et normalement, j'ai pas le droit de parler à des inconnus »**

******« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que tu me parle, là ? » demanda Harry malicieux. La petite plissa les yeux.**

******« Parce que tu me semble gentil » dit-elle « et puis, on peu faire connaissance, comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle. **

******« Toi d'abords ! » fit Harry. Elle sourit.**

******« Je m'appelle Ginny ! Comme ma tante ! » Dit-elle en pointant du doigt la fontaine. Harry sourit, a la minute même où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il l'avait reconnue. Avec sa chevelure rousse, et sa frimousse, elle ressemblait beaucoup a Ron et par conséquent, a Ginny elle-même.**

******« A ton tour maintenant » fit-elle remarquer. Harry s'accroupi pour être à sa hauteur.**

******« Je m'appelle Harry » dit-il en lui tendant la main. Elle avança sa petite main et la serra dans la sienne.**

******« Comme mon tonton ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Harry manqua un battement, ainsi ils lui avaient parlé de lui « le mari de ma tante Ginny ! Tu sais, elle était très courageuse ma tante, et j'aimerais beaucoup lui ressembler » soupira la petite. Harry lui sourit doucement.**

******« Je sais… et tu lui ressemble déjà beaucoup » dit-il. Ginny le regarda un peu perdue.**

******« Tu la connaissais ? » s'extasia-t-elle « tout le monde me dit que je lui ressemble ! »**

******« Oui je la connaissais, effectivement »**

******« Mais… c'est quoi ton nom de famille ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry sourit encore plus.**

******« Potter… Harry Potter » dit-il. Elle le regarda un peu méfiante puis son visage s'illumina.**

******« Mais oui ! C'est toi ! C'est bien toi ! Ca alors ! Y'a une photo de toi chez nous, mais tu as… changé » dit-elle en le regardant perplexe « tu étais plus beau avant tonton ! Avec ta barbe et tes longs cheveux on dirait un inferi ! » S'exclama-t-elle. Harry éclata de rire, et Ginny le suivit dans son fou rire. **

******« VIRGINIA, GINEVRA WEASLEY !! » Ginny perdit son sourire et grimaça.**

******« C'est mon papa, il est très en colère » constata-t-elle. Harry se releva, la main de la petite, toujours dans la sienne. Effectivement, Harry vit Ron s'avancer vers eux, le teint rouge d'avoir couru, suivit de prêt par Pansy, qui courrait elle aussi un petit garçon d'a peu prêt 2 ans dans les bras.**

******« Pour l'amour du ciel Ginny ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de ne pas t'éloigner de nous ?! » Pesta Ron arrivé a la hauteur de sa fille. Ginny baissa les yeux, et Ron ne remarqua qu'a cet instant qu'elle tenait la main de quelqu'un, il leva les yeux. Harry sourit, un peu embarrassé. Il n'eu pas le temps de prononcer une parole, que Pansy avait prit les devant.**

******« Par Merlin, Harry ! » elle posa son petit garçon a terre, et fondit sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras « pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenu ? » demanda-t-elle encore sous le coup de l'émotion.**

******« C'est que… ce n'était pas prévu… » Essaya de se justifier Harry, serré contre son amie.**

******« Maman, tu vas l'étouffer » rit Ginny. Pansy se détacha.**

******« Toi jeune fille, ne fais pas la fière ! Tu seras consignée ! » Fit-elle avec un air sévère.**

******« Harry ! » réussi enfin à dire Ron tout sourire « ça pour une surprise ! » s'exclama-t-il. Harry lui sourit.**

******« Vous l'avez retrouvée ? Dieu soit loué ! » S'exclama une voix que Harry n'eu aucun mal a reconnaître. Il vit alors s'avancer vers eux, Luna en compagnie de Blaise et d'un petit garçon assez bronzé, mais blond comme Luna d'environ l'âge de Virginia.**

******« Harry ? » demanda Luna comme pour s'en assurer. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci lui sourit doucement. Luna s'avança vers lui émue, et le serra dans sas bras, un peu moins brutalement que Pansy, mais le cœur y était tout de même. Elle se détacha et lui prit les mains.**

******« C'est bon de te revoir ! » sourit-elle « mais… tu devrais penser à te raser la prochaine fois » fit-elle d'un air perplexe.**

******« Salut ! Bienvenue chez toi » sourit Blaise en lui serrant la main. Harry se baissa alors vers le petit garçon.**

******« C'est toi Dray ? » le petit acquiesça « bonjour, moi c'est Harry… » Sourit-il. Un peu impressionné, le petit garçon jetait des regards en biais a son père « tu sais » poursuivit Harry « quand j'étais comme toi, moi aussi je passais le temps a embêter les filles » sourit-il. Le gamin sembla s'offusquer.**

******« Oh mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! » dit-il en pointant Ginny du doigt qui se faisait toujours sermonner par Pansy. Harry sourit.**

******« J'en suis sur… mais à l'avenir, tâche de ne pas la faire fuir, c'est très dangereux pour elle » dit-il doucement.**

******« Ah oui ? »**

******« oui, elle pourrait se perdre… j'ai appris a mes dépends, qu'il n'est jamais bon de mettre une Weasley en colère… mais si tu sais comment t'y prendre, Ginny pourrait être très gentille avec toi et tu ne la trouverais plus si arrogante et fière » dit-il.**

******« Et tu voudrais bien m'apprendre comment on fait ? » demanda le petit garçon, les yeux plein d'espoir. Harry se pinça la lèvre. Il savait parfaitement que tout le monde écoutait la conversation et attendait une réponse. La question que lui-même se posait, était avait-il oui ou non, l'envie de rester et de reprendre sa vie, là où il l'avait laissée, 6 ans plus tôt ? Harry tourna un moment sa tête vers la fontaine… il prit sa décision, il était temps pour lui d'enterrer ses vieux démons, de faire table rase du passé et de démarrer une nouvelle vie, avec ses vieux amis, sur de nouvelles bases…**

******« Oui, je t'apprendrais si tu le veux » sourit-il enfin. Dray sembla fou de joie et sourit largement. Il ressemblait beaucoup a Blaise Harry remarqua. Il se releva.**

******« Alors tu restes ? » demanda Ron. Harry lui sourit doucement.**

******« Oui… si vous voulez encore de moi » murmura-t-il.**

******« Moi je veux ! Et tu pourras prendre ma chambre si tu le veux » sourit Ginny en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Harry et Ron se regardèrent et sourirent doucement.**

******« Ne dis pas de bêtises Harry… viens a la maison, je préparerais la chambre d'amis » sourit doucement Pansy. Harry lui fut très reconnaissant et lui assura que ce n'étais que pour un temps, juste le temps qu'il trouve un toit et un travail. Les deux familles étaient venues déposer un bouquet dans la fontaine, chose qu'ils faisaient chaque semaine depuis 6 ans maintenant. Harry regarda encore un moment le monument, puis se décida enfin de prendre le chemin que ses amis lui indiquait, la petite pendue a son bras.**

******OoO**

******Ce soir là, les Zabini dînèrent chez les Weasley. Ron étant bien conscient du retour surprise d'Harry, n'invita personne d'autre, Harry se disait que désormais, il avait tout le temps de revoir tout le monde et pour son premier soir parmi ses amis, il voulait être en intimité. Virginia lui avait alors montré avec fierté les prouesses qu'elle faisait sur un balai prévu pour son âge bien sur, dans le jardin, Dray s'était moquée d'elle en disant que c'était une prétentieuse, et Harry lui avait alors expliqué que si lui aussi voulait voler, il lui suffisait de le demander a son amie, qui n'aurait certainement pas refusé avec un peu plus de délicatesse de sa part, il recevait là, sa première leçon de Harry ! () Le soir, Ginny avait exigé que ce soit Harry qui la borde, chose qu'il avait faite avec plaisir.**

******« Tu sais tonton Harry… je suis contente que tu sois avec nous ! J'ai entendu dire tellement de bien de toi » disait-elle alors qu'il remontait les couvertures sur elle, il sourit.**

******« Et moi je suis content d'être revenu… je vais te dire une petite chose, je t'ai tenue dans mes bras alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un tout petit bébé » sourit-il.**

******« Ça alors » fit-elle « j'aurais aimé que tante Ginny soit là… c'est bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais connue, mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle me manque » dit-elle un peu gênée.**

******« Je suis sur que a vous deux, vous auriez fait un malheur ! » assura Harry. Elle sourit doucement et bailla « olala, il est temps pour toi de fermer te petits yeux miss… » Dit-il en lui posant un baiser sur le front.**

******« Tonton ? » appela-t-elle alors qu'il avait éteint la lampe et qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.**

******« Oui ? »**

******« Tu seras toujours la demain matin hein ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ? » Demanda-t-elle la voix ensommeillée. **

******« Je serais là » confirma-t-il « bonne nuit princesse »**

******« Bonne nuit » et il referma la porte. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, le petit Dray dormait sur les genoux de son papa, qui discutait avec Ron, il entendit son prénom et combien ils étaient heureux de le revoir parmi eux, qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir reprendre le cours d'une vie tout a fait normale désormais. Harry sourit lorsqu'il entendit Ron parler de Molly, combien elle allait être heureuse de le revoir elle aussi et qu'il faudrait peut être même songer a l'attacher pour pas qu'elle ne l'étouffe. Il entendit une porte se refermer au dessus, c'était Pansy qui venait de coucher Luc, leur petit dernier, quant à Luna, il aperçut sa silhouette dans le jardin. Intrigué, il sortit la trouvant les yeux tournés vers le ciel et il se crut projeté 6 ans en arrière, alors qu'elle lui présentait la constellation du chien, et que son étoile principale était Sirius, il sourit tendrement. **

******« Ça ne va pas Luna ? » demanda-t-il. Elle se retourna sur lui et lui offrit un beau sourire.**

******« Viens… » Dit-elle en lui prenant le bras et l'attirant a elle pour qu'il voit mieux les étoiles « regarde » dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers les cieux. Les yeux de Harry suivirent le chemin tracé qu'elle lui montrait et il eu chaud au cœur. **

******« On dirait qu'une nouvelle constellation viens de naître… » Murmura-t-il. Elle le regarda en souriant et acquiesça. Juste a coté de la constellation du chien, là où l'étoile Sirius brillait de mille feu, une autre constellation constituée de millier d'étoiles trônait et en son centre a elle, ce n'était pas une, mais cinq étoiles qui brillaient. Et elles apparaissaient à Harry comme différentes chacune, unique comme les personne qui les représentaient.**

******« L'étoile Neville… » Dit Luna d'une voix émue en en montrant une.**

******« L'étoile Severus… » Fit Pansy en arrivant montrant une autre, elle était suivie de Ron et Blaise qui portait son petit garçon endormi dans ses bras.**

******« L'étoile Drago… » Poursuivit Blaise en montrant une autre.**

******« L'étoile Hermione… » Murmura Ron la gorge nouée d'émotion, et a chaque noms prononcé, l'étoile concernée se mettait a briller.**

******« L'étoile… Ginny » termina Harry en regardant ses amis tour a tour. Quiconque aurait pu trouver ça bête et puérile de donner le noms de leurs défunts amis, mais eux savait au fond de leur cœur que ces étoiles ne brillaient que pour eux, que pour confirmer leurs dires et que ce n'était pas une illusion.**

******« Ce soir une nouvelle constellation est née » dit Ron.**

******« Oui » fit Harry distraitement en regardant le ciel, une étoile filante passa juste a se moment là, laissant une trace de lumière dans le ciel, semblable a la queue de feu d'un phoenix « la constellation du phoenix » termina Harry. Pansy frissonna, et finalement, ils rentrèrent tous a l'intérieur. Ce fut Harry qui ferma la porte, il vit en ce geste plus qu'un geste, ce fut comme si il fermait sa propre porte en jetant un dernier coup d'œil a son passé, comme si une page du livre de sa vie venait de se finir, douloureuse certes, mais elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir et il en ouvrait une nouvelle, l'histoire continuait comme ils l'auraient tous voulus, oui Harry Potter venait enfin de trouver la paix et la sérénité auprès de ses amis présents, de corps comme d'esprits, rien n'était finit et tout ne faisait que recommencer, si tant est que la vie lui ouvrait a nouveau les bras.**

******FIN**

* * *

Et voila, je l'ai marqué le mot "Fin". Je remercie (malgré les remerciements du bas) tout ceux qui m'ont suivit (et également ceux que j'aurais éventuellement oublié de citer juste en bas) cette fiction était un vrai challenge pour moi, que j'espère avoir passer haut la main! Je ne m'arrête pas en si bon chemin, ma prochaine fiction va désormais se mettre en route, d'ici dans la semaine, et je vous promet qu'elle sera moins sombre... Elle sera bientôt disponible dans mon profile j'espère vous revoir tous sur "Leave me a chance" mon prochain dray/mione! Bientôt, promis! Je vous embrasse tous très fort et vous dit a très très bientôt pour le résumé de la prochaine fiction!

Bisoux bisoux

Jess

******Merci a :**

Caella, TaT, Fatlouie,Celewyn, krystel, m-a, Justiine, miss DS, BoBiDiBaBiDiBoU, raundi, Gouline971, sarah, une lectrice de DM/H..., crayoline, Moonylau, Valalyeste, ewifoy-mallan, Léa, Mione2509, Nefenti, Ag', doxy, Samara83, mimi1014, Dray-Miione, Lilie, MalfoyHerm, tititaisant, hamataroo, mm, Lindwurm, Mimille-Malfoy, Chaly83, virginie01, Storii, Prudence Jedusor, Nana-Yume, elodie, hermione23-dray32, swetty-girl-35, alphea12, Ceriz-Toxic, fanaplume, guignou, Black-Shika, Luciole's world, RoSeSwAn, Sephorae, priinc3ss

d'avoir pour certains reviewé régulièrement, pour d'autres moins souvent mais qui ont quand même laissé leur trace, merci pour tout ! je remercie également tout les lecteurs fantômes qui sont venus lire sans laisser de review, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura émue autant que moi qui l'ai écrite !


End file.
